The Vampire King
by PhoenixRosemarie
Summary: The Vampire King The war between the two brothers had gone on for about a decade now. Dartanian, King of the Vampires had to flee his castle, his home, his everything to this new place, only meant to be a vacation home for his family in the Norwegian mountains, the darkest forest of this region. It had been quiet but inside he planned with his allies to go back and reclaim what is


Darkness Falls The Castle of Entered

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Written by PhoenixRosemarie and Copywritten

The Vampire King

The war between the two brothers had gone on for about a decade now. Dartanian, King of the Vampires had to flee his castle, his home, his everything to this new place, only meant to be a vacation home for his family in the Norwegian mountains, the darkest forest of this region. It had been quiet but inside he planned with his allies to go back and reclaim what is theirs. Unfortunately it had taken them a lot longer considering the number of raids and attempts to regain the place. All failures, but never would the King back down, not now, not ever. 10 years was only a blink of an eye for this King, and it meant nothing more than just time to plan and improve strategies.

Dartanian was a lot stronger, a lot faster, and far more mature than he was back then. He cut his youthful hair and walked the halls of this dark castle, lit by man made light, looking like a true king. His Strides were long and full of power. Of course, behind the tough exterior was a gentle father who would protect his children at any cost. They hadn't been so much the targets the past 10 years, but he knew one of these days, if he was gone, they would be. Eres, the man who unleashed hell upon his home, would make sure to destroy the heir to the vampire thrown. This was something Dartanian couldn't allow to happen.

He walked a bit faster, but made sure to greet the maids as he passed them by. Just because he was King, didn't mean he was stuck up and only thought of himself and his title. He was a kind soul, like his brother had once been. Levine was a misunderstood soul and it would always be that way, but for now, he had to think of him as 'gone'. Currently trapped inside his own body, Eres never letting go of his hold on the Prince, determined to rule the world and most likely would wage war on heaven and hell.

Dartanian was on his way to check up on his daughters, in hopes they were fine. His wife was somewhere, unsure of course, but she was well off on her own. Samantha Millard, a recently turned vampire, still a baby in the vampire world, still held a great deal of power. He loved her, enough to have risked his life and the life of others to bring her back from the hands of one of his enemies, Malakyte. She was a fighter, but during that time he had feared he had lost her. However their love seemed to hold them together and it would take the universe ripping apart to separate this couple.

Yumi Millard - 10 yr old Vampire Twin Princess

Yumi was playing happily with her sister Yonina and ran around the castle halls, their giggles echoing down the hall. "Yonina, lets have some fun with daddy," she whispered to her sister and held her hand to run into her parent's room. A dozen bats flying in after them and perching on the bed frame. Yumi looked around and saw Dartanian's dresser that would normally hold his top clothing. With her psychic command to her bats, they all flew into the dresser and she closed it, though she is aware that there is enough air for them to survive. She took Yonina's hand and took her down under the bed to watch quietly, though she snickered quietly. When Dartanian opens the dresser, the bats would burst out in a swarm and fly all around him before flying back out of the room out through the door he came in from.

TABLE OF CONTENTS

Prolog

The Human Cast of Characters

The History of Vampires-The Untold Story

Making The First Vampire

Introduction

Blood at Dusk

S

The Huntress

Keep your head up

Abigail Atwood

sa?a?ll? ?a? s'?a?

louis ?'?ratagne

Anya Roma

The Courtyards-Who is welcome within the Courtyard Within

The Couryard part 2

The Great Room

The Grand Library

The Training Hall

The catacombs

The Gardens

The animals

Meet Your Fellow Tourists

Dinner Is Served

Meet The Vampire

Say Hello to your consol members

The Dawn Breaks Through Yonder Window

The Meeting of the Queen-Head of the Castle

The meeting of Siren Astra James Markov

The Meeting of Nick Sorn Markov

The Vampire King

The Vampire Twin Princess

Serenity Luigsech engus Vercingetorix

Emylee Wakahisa Osamu

Storm Odell Millard

Rain Samantha Goodwill Millard

Akari Angela

Jeremiah

Shay

Derek

Rhapsody/Sadie

Luna

James

Sabstien

Emaneul

Noel

Erebos "Blackheart" Calabane

Gone with the Enemy

The poems inside

gone with the enemy

Ravens point of view

Alexander was right next to me, but even though he was there I felt all alone to the dark shadow that was standing at least not 6 feet away. I could feel the tense from Alexander and the courage of Jagger.

"Oh Alexander are you not going to tell her who I am?" The Dark shadow had remarked.

"Alexander what is he talking about?" Now I really was getting nervous. "Alexander?" I wanted to scream in horror but I knew that would never do anything.

There was no sound at all. But I sill could fell Alexander next to me. Soon the dark shadow step up to me and Alexander, to where he was just in front of me.

"Jagger get away from her!" I had soon seen Alexander in front of me.

"Oh so you do know me. So why don't I know her?" All of a sudden I felt dizzy and ready to fall. But I could not go to sleep or go unconscious until I knew what they are talking about.

"Hey did you know that your boyfriend here is not who he says he is?" Then I suddenly felt mad and very sad. But of course I still listened.

"Alexander what's he talking about?" Suddenly I felt so mad I almost did scream.

Alexander's point of view

"Alexander tell me!" I heard Raven cry in horror. I real never wanted to hurt her and like this way to.

"Alexander are you not going to answer her?" I heard Jagger remark.

"Raven his name is Jagger. He was the brother of Luna who " I didn't know what to say after that.

"Alexander you are scaring me now!" I heard Raven say as I heard her back away from me.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It had been Raven.

"Jagger let her go now!" I stared at Raven who looked like she was In pain or about to pass out. I had seen him tighten his grip on Raven's arms. I heard her scream again.

"Oh does that hurt you Alexander that the one you love is in pain?" I heard one more scream from Raven.

"Stop Jagger now and let go of her!"

"Why not you hurt my sister so I am going to hurt someone that means something to you." I heard on more scream from Raven when I jumped toward Jagger. He threw Raven toward the ground.

Raven's point of view

I hit my head on the ground where I saw Alexander fighting with Jagger."Oh so you do care for that human!" I saw Alexander throw a punch at Jagger. I touched my right arm which was now oozing blood.

"I never said I didn't care for your sister, it was just that I wasn't ready for it at all I mean we were 17 what was I to do then?" Now I was starting to feel really dizzy and I could barley hear Alexander and Jagger.

Suddenly my cut on my arm was burning and in pain. "Alexander!" I screamed suddenly in horrible pain.

He looked at me for a second in sadness when he turned back and Jagger was pulling out punches no stop.

I had screamed one more time to where I could hear Jagger, "Oh her screams are so beautiful don't you think though that maybe she needs love and some hope. Alexander you know she will dye so why not you change her?" I heard him and now I was in total shock

Gone with the Enemy part 2

Alexander's POV

I was just standing there, looking at Raven and then Jagger. Once he said that sentence I was in shock. But the silence was broken when Raven screamed in pain and Jagger was right next to her, reaching for her neck.

"No I don't want you. I want Alexander forever even if we are not on sacred ground," I heard Raven whisper. I knew she was dieing because she lost so much blood already. Then she yelled, "Alexander, I love you no matter what!"

She yelled with all her might. Then she closed her eyes and her head fell down.

"No!" I yelled.

I was so mad because first she was almost dead and second Jagger had already put his fangs in her neck.

I wasn't as mad about Jagger biting her, as much as I was about the fact we were not on sacred ground. But I was mad that he bit her and not me as she wanted. Even though I still could take her for myself.

Jagger got up, his lips stained with blood.

"Ha! I got her now! She's all

mine!"

"Jagger, you know she isn't on sacred ground right? So she is free," I told him.

Suddenly, I noticed a figure right next to him. It was Raven next to him.

Raven's POV

I saw Alexander looking at me. So sexy, with his tight black jeans and black t-shirt. Then I saw Jagger next to me so I moved forward to Alexander. Then suddenly a hand stopped me. It had been Jagger.

"Jagger she wants to be with me even now that she is a vampire."

Then

thoughts were in my head. Alexander said I was a vampire. So I touched my neck. There was a warm liquid on my hands. Though I could not see I knew it was blood because of the gash in my neck.

"So now she is with me. So bye."

Suddenly, before I knew it, Jagger grabbed me and ran, Alexander right behind us.

"Hey! Let me go now Jagger!"

I could see Alexander looking at me while he ran.

But before I knew it Jagger and I ran so fast that about a few minutes later Alexander was out of site and now Jagger was taking me for himself.

"No!" I yelled.

I knew Alexander disappeared and no one could save me.

Gone with the Enemy part 3

I struggled against Jagger's hold. Where was Alexander?! He ran carrying me for what seemed like an eternity. I had given up struggling, and my voice was hoarse from yelling. Finally, Jagger slowed and entered an abandoned factory. He carried me to the back of the building and surprisingly gently he set me on an old wooden chair and tied me to it with several ropes. I tried to stand up with the chair, but the chair itself was bolted to the ground.

I glared defiantly at my captor. He pulled a pendant from his pocket. It was a silver chain with a ruby on it. He held me face and forced me to watch the pendant as he swung it back and forth. It was afternoon outside and sun streamed in through the boarded up windows.

The sunlight reflected on the ruby and sent beams of red light everywhere. It was enchanting as he swung it back and forth. In a trance like voice he told me to watch the pendant. I couldn't refuse. The light reflecting off the stone was so beautiful. It somehow reminded me of someone was his name Alec?... no, maybe Alex I couldn't remember

I heard someone's voice telling me to forget Forget what? I couldn't remember What was happening to me? My eyes began to drift close. I felt so tired. I couldn't stay awake. I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I felt dizzy and confused. I felt a slight weight around my neck. I looked down. A ruby pendant hung on a silver chain around my neck. I vaguely remembered something something about sunlight

"Good. So, you're finally awake."

Gone with the Enemy part 4

Alexander's POV

It had been a while since Jagger took Raven away. I missed her so much and I was so angry at Jagger for taking her away. I searched for her all night long. But I never found her nor Jagger. I was starting to think that I would never see her again.

I saw a park bench on my way for looking for Raven. I started to think of all the good times we had together. Like the time we had dinner with her parents. That was a little awkward but it felt like the good type of awkward.

Thinking about her laugh, the way she looked at me, and the way she smiled made me miss her even more.

I pounded my fist at the nearest tree. When I get my hands on Jagger he will wish he never lived.

Then I fell to the ground crying. I had never cried in my life. So why now? Was it because I was mad at Jagger for taking Raven? Or was it that I couldn't find them? OR was it cause I was scared of loosing her? I couldn't figure that out. All my thoughts where on Raven.

I needed to find her, and now before it is to late.

I was about to my home when I saw a figure in the shawdows. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, but I felt pretty stupid for saying that cause I knew someone was there.

Then the shadow stepped out. I was in total aww. Because the person who was standing there was ..

Gone with the Enemy final part

The scariest thing is .

When I turned around it was Jagger. I could all my emotions gathering right there. I wanted to kill him, know where he took Raven, to know if she was safe. Then he started talking.

"Hello again Alexander, hope your not to angry!?" he had his usual catty smirk. Right then I ran right up to him to hit him in the face when I heard a voice.

This voice could only belong to one person. RAVEN.

I turned around to see her but then it all turned black as I could hear Jagger laughing in the background. The last thing I see before I fall to total darkness is my Raven's calm sweet looking face. Then I drift to nothing.

Raven's POV-

I When the man who was talking to Jagger turned to me. I felt a stinging pain in my heart. As if I knew him before. But that was impossible because the only one I knew was Jagger.

Jagger then knocked out the man he was talking to, and even then I felt pain. I didn't know why, and I didn't like it. Then I thought of something. There was something wrong with me. I knew that other people must have known me, because whenever I saw someone from this town they would say thing like "hey Raven" or "hey freak".

But then that would mean Jagger was lying to me. But Master Jagger wouldn't do that, would he.

"Well we should get a move on it will be daytime soon and we can't get caught in the light now can we!" Jagger said as he pulled the unconscious man up the hill.

He was right so we moved the man in the car and drove to our secret hideout to sleep for the day.

But I still wanted to know who was this man, and who were all those people who knew my name. So many questions popped up, but one really stuck in my mind.

Was I really a girl named Raven?

To be continued .?

The History of Vampires

Until recently, we didn't know a lot about the history of vampires. Despite being one of the oldest and most prevalent creatures of world mythology, the origin of vampires, has remained unknown for thousands of years. It wasn't until the Scriptures of Delphi were found that we were given a glimpse into the early vampire history.

Making The First Vampire

Only a vampire can create another vampire, so logic tells us that the history of vampires begins with a single vampire who created the others. Much like the chicken-and-the-egg argument, we had little insight into how the first vampire came about until recently. Logically, if there was no vampire to make the first vampire, how was the first vampire made?

The answer lies in the Scriptures of Delphi specifically in the collection of writings known as "The Vampire Bible".

The first vampire started out as not a vampire at all, but as a human man named Ambrogio. He was an Italian-born adventurer who fate brought to Delphi, in Greece. You can read the full story here, but in a nutshell a series of blessings and curses transformed this young man into history's first vampire.

Specifically, it began with the sun god Apollo (Greek mythology), who in a fit of rage cursed Ambrogio so that his skin would burn should it ever touch sunlight again. Ambrogio's bad luck followed when he ended up gambling away his soul to Hades (Greek mythology), the god of the underworld. The next curse came via Apollo's sister Artemis (Greek mythology), the goddess of the moon and hunting, who made it so that Ambrogio's skin would burn if he touched silver.

The blessings came soon after when Artemis, taking pity on the poor young man, gave him the gift of immortality. He would carry his curses - his skin burning by sunlight or silver, but he would live forever in his current form. Not only that, but Artemis also gave him the speed and strength to become a hunter whose skills were second only to her own.

Blood-sucking (which, by the way, is called "hematophagy" in case you were curious) is also included in this "blessing". In the vampire origin story, Ambrogio hunts swans and uses their blood as ink to write love poems to his lady Selene. While this may be considered a little creepy by our standards, it wasn't all that unusual in ancient Greece to make do with what you hunted.

The First Vampire Clan

Ambrogio later moved back to Italy, now as a full-fledged vampire. Legend traces him to the city of Florence (Firenze), where he creates the first Vampire Clan.

We don't know a whole lot about this clan, other than they were most likely willing volunteers - humans who wanted power and immortality, and were willing to trade their souls for it. It was believed that the curse would continue for any vampire where their souls would remain in the Underworld (aka Hades aka Hell), where they could return to claim them, but then could never leave.

From what we know of the history of vampires, the clan grew in size and strength, until infighting created something of a "civil war" within the clan, and many vampires left to form their own clans.

What happened to Ambrogio and those who stayed with him is largely unknown, though many believe that he still resides somewhere in Florence.

The Legendary Arnold Paole

While you may have never heard of him Arnold Paole was quite famous as a suspected vampire back in the 1700's and he is still remembered in the Serbian areas today. Many people in the area still believe he was a real life vampire even today.

The real life vampire story of Arnold Paole took place during 1727-1728 in the Serbian village of Meduegna. Arnold Paole was a soldier serving in the Austrian Army and he came home to his home village in the spring of 1727. But before he came home he said he was attacked and bitten by a vampire in Greece and he was able to kill it. But he told people in the Serbian village of Meduegna that he had started to feel weird and wake up at all hours of the night after being bitten by the vampire.

He was not back home in his village of Meduegna for long before he fell off a hay wagon and busted his head wide open causing his death. He was buried and before long people in and around the village would claim to have seen Arnold at night in and around the village. It was said he went to many peoples houses and they held their door closed and refused to let him enter their home. Two people in different homes in the village were found dead with puncture marks to their throats. The villagers burnt those bodies and scattered the ashes to make sure they did not turn into vampires.

Forty Days after Paole had died army troops arrived from Belgrade and they dug up Arnold Paole at the request of the village elders. When the casket was opened it is said that Paole was laying on his back but as soon as the sun fell on him he screeched and rolled up in a ball on his stomach. The soldiers fired their muskets over and over into the casket and then they drug him from the casket chopped off his head and burned it and his body to ashes and poured them into the near by river. The vampire problems were then over in the village of Meduegna. Was he a vampire or was he not we can not say for sure. Its up to you to decide. But this is one of many documented tales of a real live vampires.

The Human Cast of Characters

Stuart Townsend as The Vampire King, Dartanian Millard

Johnny Depp asLuigsech engus Vercingetorix

Michael Easton asWakahisa Osamu

Ian Somerhalder as Odell Millard

Alexander Skarsg rd asEres l'intemporel,The Evil

Paul Wesley as Gabriel Wright, The Werewolf

Zach Roerig as ?iovanni ?iore

Micheal Trevino as Immanuel Craven

Matthew Davis as Mikhail Ryzhkov

Shay Mitchelle as ? ? ? ? c ? ? s XAnju

Ashley Benson as Beatrix Everest Galloway

Aaliyah Dana Haughton as Grace

Candice Accola as Zhanna Balakirev

Ashley Green as Samantha Goodwill Millard-The Vampire Queen

Kristen Stewart as Yonina Millard-The Little Vampire Princess

Ben Barns as Alain Rousseau The Royal Guard

Aaliyah as Ahsa The Royal Guard

Phobe Tonkin as Sayaad

PhoenixRosemarie as Siren

My Sweet Love Poem

What would you do if a vamp come knocking at your window.

Every night I waiting for something To happen but I don't know what But something will happen to me

One night I'm lay in bed I heard a tap out of my window I look and there was a handsome Guy looking at me if I were the Most beautiful thing it the world

I open the world and say what you "Doing here Derrick" don't ask me How I knew he name but it just came To me "I here for you my sweet girl To take away your sorrow" I was shock

"Come in Vamp" "don't misbehave my Love" okay this is creepy but excited to He picks me up and put me on my bed And kiss me on my lips then my neck

"Don't bite" "I won't until you want me My sweet love" we just lay and kiss for A while then he have to leave I couldn't Fall asleep the rest of the night.

The One Poem

A tale of a vampire creed.

The dawn light kills the beauty of the shadows,  
I'm doomed to spend another day inside,  
To dart between the golden sunlight's razors,  
I long to feel the splendor of the night.

My ashen face fears the light of daybreak,  
I hide down in the cellar until it's gone,  
Then I emerge once more, to hunt fresh blood,  
From flaxen maidens looking for the One.

I romance them with an ardent gesture,  
I cast a spell they simply cannot avert,  
I compliment their fears with my civility,  
And before too long, I have another convert.

My ever-growing army of undead concubines,  
Serve me well with a feast of mortal flesh,  
They soldier to my craven need for blood,  
With the passion of a patriot to the darkness.

Fly my fallen angels, hunt the lost souls,  
Bring the blood I need to stay immortal,  
Feed your lust, sate your ravenous hunger,  
Feast with me in my blood thirsty beano.

Rejoice the night, the shadows are your ally,  
Court the black rose of death between your teeth,  
Endorse the act of slaying helpless victims,  
And be loyal to the One and to your creed.

Do not mourn the killing of the innocent,  
For innocence is just an urban myth,  
And all mortals are guilty of a craving,  
To be sacrificed in order to cheat death.

We satisfy their craving by selling limbo,  
And leave them in a purgatory death,  
Occasionally a well deservant mortal,  
We allow to know the secrets of the dead.

Our history is dominant, royal and ancient,  
Our species are as old as time gone by,  
So praise be to our ancient Mother Lilith,  
She fled Eden to give us eternal life.

So wait with me until the darkness unfurls,  
I will carry the sword Blind Lamech forged,  
Then fly on the wing to seek out lost souls,  
To ease the pain of the Dark Father's heart.

Absorb his pain and absorb his passion,  
And feel his power rise within your soul,  
Feel the hunger of Lilith as she feeds your desire,  
Feel her blood pulsate to make you immortal.

Soon we shall be the dominant species,  
And soon we shall rule, till kingdom come,  
I shall make you strong, my dominant people,  
And I shall rule you with justice as the One.

Bite Me Poem

Feeling safe around a vampire.

Laying in bed asleep Felt a arm around my Waist and I was about To scream but I couldn t For some reason no one Cover my mouth

I felt someone kissing My neck and I say "Bite me" for some odd Reason he did and I

Felt a encreateable Rush of love as his Fangs sink in and started To suck

After his say "that was good"  
He began licking the wound As if wanted more of me And all of me he ask in a pleading Voice "May I see you and all of you My love" how can I not refused that We make love a couple of times Can t believe he was so good

Hello. I bid you welcome to our town! Enter freely and of your own will!

It has been so long since we last had travelers for dinner. I'm afraid our village has fallen on hard times. It was not too long ago that it was a thriving, lively town... Yet those days are long gone, in fact, "days" no longer come. Our entire village is forsaken, it's lands eternally blanketed by the night, it's borders shrouded in fog. It has been so long since we've seen the light of day, that we've given up counting the time that's passed.

You may hear... Rumors. Rumors of undead horrors, ghouls and walking corpses, haunting our woods. You might hear the superstitious townsfolk whisper about children disappearing in the night, and young men and women falling deathly ill. You may even hear claims that vampires have taken up residence in this... Quiet little village; spreading death and gorging on the blood of the innocent.

Allow me to... Calm those fears. It is merely the prattle of a scared peasantry. There is no need to be afraid, no need to run off, it has been so long since we've had new blood in this land. If you merely relax, I can assure you, your stay here will be warm and pleasant.

Are you still afraid? Well then, come here... There is no need to worry your little heart, just. Come. Here...

P L O T

Hello and welcome to "Blood at Dusk"! This is a place with a grand dream, one that I hope you will be able to make a reality.

This here, is my attempt at returning the Gothic Horror and Romance genres to you as the reader. I'm talking about true Gothic style, not angstyness and rain 24/7. I'm talking about stories of terrifying villains and courageous heroes. Of forsaken lands, spooky atmosphere, and powerful curses.

The story of this world takes place in a small, isolated village in Eastern Europe. Many years ago, a witch had placed a curse on the land, so that the sun would never rise and that the borders of the entire county were covered in a thick fog. While the rest of the world had moved on, this village had remained "trapped" in it's own little bubble. People stayed out of fear of traveling through the woods, which were haunted by foul ghosts and ghouls. Now the peoples' problems have only grown worse; a small coven of vampires have stumbled upon the county.

Seeing a place they could sate their unquenchable thirst, a place where they could truly rule, the coven had settled in a large cave, high in the mountains overlooking the village. From that point on, they've feasted "like kings and queens" on any villager too unlucky to be out past curfew. It has gotten so bad, that a militia has been formed to protect the village, though they have enough trouble maintaining control without the vampires making matters worse.

People have tried many attempts, either to leave or to kill the vampires. All have failed. With the vampires pressing down upon the village, will true heroes arise to defeat them? Or will the blood feast continue from this night, to the end of all nights?

S

1.) Vampires aren't "Cuddle Bunnies". No, I'm not saying this as in "Just don't remake characters from Twilight and your fine", the vampires in this RP are the classic kind. They're true to Dracula and Carmilla more than anything else. They are not heroes, and "falling in love with a human" doesn't make them heroes. They are truly selfish beings. They may do a few good things occasionally, but only if it benefits them (for example, not drinking someone dry just so they have a steady supply of food).

2.) In regards to the "fallen in love" rule, a vampire is much more likely to turn whatever human "fascinates" them, rather then give them gushy love poems. After all, they see their Vampirism as a "gift" not a "curse" as it's seen by others. They have literally no moral qualms with converting someone to Vampirism, whether they want to or not.

3.) To turn someone into a vampire, a Vampire must feed off of them on three separate nights, before feeding the human the vampire's blood.

4.) A vampire can not enter the home of any person without getting their permission. They can charm the person, they can trick them, but the person has to allow the Vampire into their domain before they can enter. If a vampire is allowed once, it can enter the house as many times as it wants, permission or not.

5.) A vampire has advanced Strength, Speed, and Agility, but they aren't "Superman". They're strong, but it's much more equivalent to the strength of a body builder in the olympics or (in rarer cases) a raging Gorilla, they can't break down entire buildings in a single blow. They can also run fast, but not cross a room in a literal blink of the eye. They have to accelerate, and even then their speed is much more equivalent to an animal like a gazelle then "super speed"

6.) The only way to permanently kill a vampire is to pierce it's heart with a wooden stake or knife, or burn it and scatter the ashes. They can regenerate from most injuries, but if they lose their head they'll stay down... For a while. If someone with magical knowledge collects the body and head, they can resurrect the vampire. If someone collects all the ashes, they can do so as well.

7.) A vampire is incapable of attacking a person if a cross can be seen somewhere on their body and facing the vampire. Also, hallowed ground and holy water weakens a vampire.

8.) All vampires are capable of "charming" a human they aren't attacking. This puts the person's mind at ease, and makes them more "agreeable". Sometimes it's so strong that it overrides common sense entirely. However, it can't be done in the middle of combat or when a human is busy fighting for his life.

9.) A vampire biting the neck of a human is, in most cases, a genuinely pleasurable experience. This is most likely another way a Vampire subdues it's prey. Eventually it's prey may stop struggling and even embrace the vampire.

10.) Just because a vampire is selfish doesn't mean they are all out changed when they become a vampire. A shred of their personality may still remain. For example, an honorable and charitable knight may still remain honorable and charitable... Though he would probably be much more willing to turn other people into vampires and feed off of them without a second thought. "After all, it's such a great gift, he might as well spread it to others!"

11.) Vampires can shape shift into a swarm of bats.

12.) Vampires can call viscous and completely wild animals to aid and serve them.

13.) Vampires can not drink Animal Blood, they can only subsist on human blood.

14.) All vampires burn to a crisp and die in the sun. No exceptions.

The Huntress

Ruffled hair circulated through the rough fingers of the butcher, causing the young girl to smile.

Now Emma, aim a little higher That s it, good job. Now fire!

As told the spring of the bow pounced upon the deer, hitting it square in the jugular. The little girl probably only eleven squealed with delight as the man whom she called her father cheered upon her first kill. Despite this man being her adopted father, Emma loved him until the day he passed. Here she was at 22, rekindling that special moment they both shared. Ironically, tracking down a lone deer. Camouflage within the bushes, watched as it walked, moving over towards .

Damn.

It was a new mother with its fawn, licking the top of its noggin. Emma lowered her bow, taking in a breath. This wouldn t have bothered her usually, but depression has a way of slithering back where it shouldn t.

Focus, Dad would want this kill.

It was very important being she was one of the few brave enough to leave the village to get food for the town. Honestly, even before this village was blanket with a dark cover not many people came out here. Raising it once more, quickly deleted the lives of the two deer, both falling onto their side. A small smile creped upon those ravished lips, gingerly moving towards her kill. First smell of blood usually tracked others along the way, but today or well tonight it seem pleasant enough. Despite her frame, Emma hoisted the larger deer upon the shoulder, the little one carried in her hand. Her weapons sat securely upon her back, two short swords tucked in the boots.

This forest, she always wondered how far her parents came through. That was where it started. They went for a walk and never came back, she started stealing to survive. That was where she met Paul, the butcher and hunter. Instead of taking her to the guards, the bald man instead adopted her and sure enough figured out what happened to her folks. Werewolves those bastered did them in and from then on, Emma vowed to protect anyone that went into these woods. But since this curse, usually she is alone out here.

Boots stepped onto the cobblestone path, hitting the mark that brought her back home. The vintage little shop she took over was up ahead, never would she skin the animal at her little cottage back home. Out in front had a sign over head, stating the shops name with a red door. Instead, she walked around to the back where all the work was done, opening the gate that stated employees only. The fawn was laid down on a table, same with the larger kill. Taking one of the tools off the shelf began skinning the animal. Never would she use her personal weapons for this type of lonely work. What day was it anyway Friday? That made a large beam appear. Friday s were her drinking nights, getting totally wasted to the point she cannot remember a thing. A dumb thing to do in this day of age, but she really didn t care anymore. That was her way to blow off steam. Probably the one thing she did father would not like.

Once it was skinned, the guts flew out and her apron was placed on. This was the messy part. Emptying the contents of the stomach into the bucket, she then moved onto the baby, doing the exact same thing. Once done with chopping the meat into sections, she placed them into the area where they hang.

Taking in a breath and making sure there was no trace of blood, locked up the shop and headed out. Time to get drunk!

Araya

Araya had spaced out while she was walking. 'A journey to find a town that may not even exist. This seems so fun.' All she could ever do is put one foot in front of another for that is what her family would have wished for. Vengeance is what drives this young hunter to kill anything and everything that even resembled a vampire even if that meant it would cost her life for she doesn't want to live in a world with nothing to look forward to.

She paused and looked around and sighed. Her feet had been aching her for the past couple days due to none stop traveling. But, she would continue to walk to find this place that was supposedly crawling with vampires. When she originally heard about this fabled town, she set her heart to find it and destroy it at any cost. But so far it has been more like a wild goose chase than anything else. She sighed because the directions she last received to this unknown place was several days ago. A woman had pointed her the way to this town and said to keep walking until she comes across a forest with no light.

She paused as she finally found a forest there was some light but hardly any and started to walk in it. It wasn t long until she heard another voice. Her curiosity peaked and she walked silently closer to the source. It was a woman with a bow that was hunting down animals for what seemed like entertainme nt then a source of survival. She watched as she killed a doe and skinned it. Then the woman went off Araya followed behind quietly and came across a town. As she looked around it, she began to think about why a town would be hidden so well Only way to tell is to find out more about this town, but first she needed a place to stay. She sighed knowing that her appearance wasn t exactly hygienic, but hopefully she have a place to rest in the town that was called cursed .

Keep your head up

?c?l ?csla?

Cecil rose quietly from his bed. He padded softly over to his father and check his vitals. The withered old man was breathing normally but he looked clammy. Cecil replaced the bowl of water that was beside his father's bed and added the prescribed drops of the potion he had bought from the witch, Ambrosia. He wiped his father's brow and made sure he was comfortable before dressed and getting ready for the day ahead. Cecil didn't trust the witch at first but when she gave him a potion to try to help his father's illness free of charge, saying that it would help him. He believed her after the first week of using the potion. His father improved, even woke up a few times and spoke with him.

He trooped down the stairs, smiling gently. The sun was still out but he knew it would set soon. Giving the tables a quick wipe down, Cecil set up the bar for customers. He went down to the basement of the tavern and grabbed a new keg. Since he was the only one who was running the bar, he had it set up to where the villagers could serve themselves their own pints while he cooked. It worked fairly smoothly. Cecil unlocked the front door of the tavern and flipped the sign to open. He fired up the oven and began cooking the roasted meat and vegetables. Cecil hummed softly as he worked.

sa?a?ll? ?a? s'?a?

Sarabelle rolled over in bed, groaning gently as the light streamed in through her windows, alerting her that another day was about to begin. Sitting up in bed, she pushed the blankets down off her bare legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed, glancing at the window sleepily. Running a hand through her long golden blonde hair, she stood up from her bed and pulled her curtains open to let the sunlight flood in. Blinking a bit before her eyes adjusted to the early morning light.

"Well, guess I should get to work." she muttered under her breath, knowing she had a few garments to fix up today for people around town. She didn't have any custom orders right now, which she was fine with really. She had enough little detailing and repairing jobs to keep her busy enough. After throwing her blankets haphazardly back onto her bed, she walked out of her room and down the stairs into the shop part of her home. The upper level housed her bedroom, living space, and eating area, while the downstairs was home to her seamstress business. Once downstairs, she unlocked her front door and opened up the curtains there as well, flipping the sign on the front door from "Closed" to "Open".

She then settled into her work table that faced the window and pulled out a dress she was adding a bit of embroidery to for a women in town, arranging it so she could work easily. She had to have this done in a few hours so she could go drop it off for the older woman, but she knew it'd be easy to add the flowery embroidery to the dress, so she wasn't worried about getting it done. She hummed gently to herself as she worked on the embroidery, the warm sunlight streaming through the store front's window making her smile as she worked.

Abigail Atwood

Some ghosts are so quiet you would hardly know they were there. ? The Butterfly Cabinet

Abigail begrudgingly rose from her bed and put on her robe. It was getting late in the morning - not that one could tell by looking outside; it was always night. She would need to be getting to the bar soon. It wasn't really a bar, but more of a pub. It was the only place to get food in town if you weren't going to cook it yourself.

Conscientious that her siblings were asleep in the room, Abigail carefully dressed beneath her robe so as not to be indiscreet. Their small living quarters didn't allow for much privacy, but that was alright. Once she was dressed she turned and checked on the two.

Johnny was sleeping as peacefully as ever, and for once, so was Ella. Ella had kept Abigail up late into the night with complaints about her stomach. Abigail was ready to rip her hair out with frustration and worry. Ella seemed to have stomach pains more and more often when it came to food. She was barely eating, even now, and yet they still came. The doctor suggested bleeding, but Ella refused. Abigail, couldn't help but agree; she never understood what good that did. Her only future option would be to see the witch...that peculiar woman on the edge of town. She wasn't sure if she trusted the witch though. She was foreign and strange. She didn't want to spend her well earned money on a hoax. Perhaps she should pay the doctor to visit again...

Abigail turned away from her siblings and finished fixing herself up. She drank a glass of water - after all, as a singer, she needed to keep her throat hydrated- and put a red ribbon in her hair. She half-hoped it would help keep her hair some-what out of her face, but generally, her wavy blonde, thick hair had ideas of it's own. Once she was ready, she popped into the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast.

Nothing.

At least, there was not anything if she wanted her siblings to have their fill. She would have to visit the huntress again. Another odd soul. And more money. Abigail sighed, took a bite of bread, and then rushed out the door.

As she hurried down the street, she could already smell the food starting in the bar. Cecil had offered to send her home with food before, but she had always refused. His father had helped her more than she could ever express enough gratitude for. He had helped her when her parents were gone and had given her a job. She knew Cecil had some sort of feelings for her, but she had tried to casually put it across that he was like an older brother to her. She felt accepting more kindness would be too much on their part and give him the wrong idea. Still...maybe tonight she might accept...maybe...

Within no time, she had arrived at the door of the bar and swept in. "Good morning!" she called out, heading to the kitchen. There, as expected, was Cecil. She took off the wrap she had been wearing around her shoulders and hung it on a hook. "How is your father this today?" she asked as she made herself busy preparing the utensils for the day.

I have learned one lesson in all this

? and I will share it knowing it will do no one any good ?

The lesson is this: .

?"There are none more complicit in one's undoing than one's own heart"?

sa?a?ll? ?a? s'?a?

Sarabelle rolled over in bed, groaning gently as the light streamed in through her windows, alerting her that another day was about to begin. Sitting up in bed, she pushed the blankets down off her bare legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed, glancing at the window sleepily. Running a hand through her long golden blonde hair, she stood up from her bed and pulled her curtains open to let the sunlight flood in. Blinking a bit before her eyes adjusted to the early morning light.

"Well, guess I should get to work." she muttered under her breath, knowing she had a few garments to fix up today for people around town. She didn't have any custom orders right now, which she was fine with really. She had enough little detailing and repairing jobs to keep her busy enough. After throwing her blankets haphazardly back onto her bed, she walked out of her room and down the stairs into the shop part of her home. The upper level housed her bedroom, living space, and eating area, while the downstairs was home to her seamstress business. Once downstairs, she unlocked her front door and opened up the curtains there as well, flipping the sign on the front door from "Closed" to "Open".

She then settled into her work table that faced the window and pulled out a dress she was adding a bit of embroidery to for a women in town, arranging it so she could work easily. She had to have this done in a few hours so she could go drop it off for the older woman, but she knew it'd be easy to add the flowery embroidery to the dress, so she wasn't worried about getting it done. She hummed gently to herself as she worked on the embroidery, the warm sunlight streaming through the store front's window making her smile as she worked.

Abigail begrudgingly rose from her bed and put on her robe. It was getting late in the morning - not that one could tell by looking outside; it was always night. She would need to be getting to the bar soon. It wasn't really a bar, but more of a pub. It was the only place to get food in town if you weren't going to cook it yourself.

Conscientious that her siblings were asleep in the room, Abigail carefully dressed beneath her robe so as not to be indiscreet. Their small living quarters didn't allow for much privacy, but that was alright. Once she was dressed she turned and checked on the two.

Johnny was sleeping as peacefully as ever, and for once, so was Ella. Ella had kept Abigail up late into the night with complaints about her stomach. Abigail was ready to rip her hair out with frustration and worry. Ella seemed to have stomach pains more and more often when it came to food. She was barely eating, even now, and yet they still came. The doctor suggested bleeding, but Ella refused. Abigail, couldn't help but agree; she never understood what good that did. Her only future option would be to see the witch...that peculiar woman on the edge of town. She wasn't sure if she trusted the witch though. She was foreign and strange. She didn't want to spend her well earned money on a hoax. Perhaps she should pay the doctor to visit again...

Abigail turned away from her siblings and finished fixing herself up. She drank a glass of water - after all, as a singer, she needed to keep her throat hydrated- and put a red ribbon in her hair. She half-hoped it would help keep her hair some-what out of her face, but generally, her wavy blonde, thick hair had ideas of it's own. Once she was ready, she popped into the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast.

Nothing.

At least, there was not anything if she wanted her siblings to have their fill. She would have to visit the huntress again. Another odd soul. And more money. Abigail sighed, took a bite of bread, and then rushed out the door.

As she hurried down the street, she could already smell the food starting in the bar. Cecil had offered to send her home with food before, but she had always refused. His father had helped her more than she could ever express enough gratitude for. He had helped her when her parents were gone and had given her a job. She knew Cecil had some sort of feelings for her, but she had tried to casually put it across that he was like an older brother to her. She felt accepting more kindness would be too much on their part and give him the wrong idea. Still...maybe tonight she might accept...maybe...

Within no time, she had arrived at the door of the bar and swept in. "Good morning!" she called out, heading to the kitchen. There, as expected, was Cecil. She took off the wrap she had been wearing around her shoulders and hung it on a hook. "How is your father this today?" she asked as she made herself busy preparing the utensils for the day.

louis ?'?ratagne

Hours of continuous walking and she finally sees what seems to be a barkeep. There was people stirring around in it and she was looking to see if it was open. She needed to find a place to stay and this just might be it. She sighs heavily and opens the door to the barkeep or tried to, she didn't really see rather it was open or not. From the looks of it people were somewhere in the back. She looked around and wondered if this place would be willing enough to take a complete stranger that looked like a hobo.

Araya sighed and stood there a few moments. She was unsure if she wanted to make herself known or not. Being in an unknown city with a phobia of huge crowds meant she wasn't doing much. It took time and some courage but she finally said something. "Hello?" she said rather softly. It was obvious that she was being shy even though she kills vampires almost on a daily basis. This is when she stood in an awkward silence waiting for a reply. She spaced out until the silence was broken.

Araya was around six. She was playing in the meadow near her house. It was sunny outside everything was seemed to be like a perfect day. Her family was calling for her to come back inside. And this was the end of her daydream.

"Bittersweet memories.." she mumbled to herself. She looked around and found a chair and sat it in. Her feet were aching her and didnt feel like standing around until she was helped.

louis ?'?ratagne

Louis had awoken from his coffin with a grin on his face, as he always did. Sprawled across the coffin's side, was the sleeping form of a girl he had spirited away from the village during curfew. She looked eighteen, at least. Her hair was a dark black color, and she had the Slavic features that were typical of the people from this land. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, his fingers trailing over the two bite marks in her neck lightly. "You were quite the catch, sweet girl... I enjoyed you, immensely." His gloved hand began to brush her cheek softly, she stirred a bit, but remained fast asleep. "I suppose you deserve a reward. Not eternal life, of course, after all no common girl deserves such a thing... I believe I'll leave you here for Kadar. You may be wary at first, but chances are it wont be for long. Then you may return to your family." He knew that he would look plain crazy talking to the sleeping girl, but he couldn't help it. There was something so enjoyable, so entertaining with telling the girl her fate. Something about how she was so close to knowing what would happen to her, to waking up and leaving... And yet so far. Louis spoke softly, and the girl merely nuzzled into his arms like he was some kind of stuffed animal.

Picking her up, placing her in the coffin, closing it, and writing "To: Kadar. From: Louis" from dust on the floor, Louis stood back and admired his handiwork. He had no doubt Kadar would find the girl as soon as he woke, after all the man seemed to be more obsessed with ladies then blood. Speaking of which, Louis decided it was high time to visit the village, and see what new... Candidates for servants he could find.

His form slowly shifted into shadows, and was shaped itself into a quivering mass of bats. The swarm of bats burst out from their cave hideout, flying through the night sky and gazing down upon the village, screeching and chirping loudly all the while.

Cecil, Anya Roma

Cecil looked up from the stove to see Abigail coming into the kitchen. He hid his blush by looking back down. Cecil didn't mind if Abigail came back here, he had made it clear that anything she needed she could have. It was his way of being sweet on her. Ever since her parents disappeared, him and his father had tried to look out for her and her siblings. "Oh, hello there Abigail." Cecil wiped his hands on the apron around his waist and turned to look at her. She was pretty and sweet.

"He is doing better. That witch, Ambrosia, gave me a potion and his fits have lessened greatly." Ever since Ambrosia came to town and helped him, Cecil talked highly of her despite the looks he would get. He knew that many in the town didn't trust her because she was an outsider and a witch. A voice from the front of the tavern reached Cecil ears and he poked his head out of kitchen. A woman stood in the doorway; Cecil brows furrowed, he knew everyone in the village but she was a stranger. He had made sure that no vampire was welcome in his bar so they could not cross the threshold. This woman was human. "Hello there, make yourself comfortable. There is a keg over to the left, help yourself." Cecil said to the woman in his deep bass voice.

He moved back into the kitchen and check the meat before throwing in an unbaked loaf of bread he had prepared yesterday. "There is a woman that just came in; will you let her know that the meat is ready but the bread needs a bit more time, Abigail?" Cecil called over his shoulder as he chopped more vegetables, he threw said vegetables into a pan and began to grill them. Pushing his dark bangs from his eyes, Cecil hummed a tune under his breathe. * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *

Anya had the day off and chose this time to actually look around the town. Many that she had net when she first came here had told her to leave and told her tales I vampires. Sure she believed that it might be possible that vampires existed due to stories she had heard as a little girl while she lived with the gypsies. She believes them then but as she grew up, she thought those stories were just that, stories. She still hasn't actually seen any signs of vampires herself but then again, she had always just focused on going to and coming back from her job. She didn't socialize much and paid little attention to the gossips of the people. He was wearing her favorite outfit, the only one she had made herself. She was so proud if herself and wore bandages on her hands for weeks. Every other one she owns was made by her guardian and sent to her. She walked by the tavern and saw that it was open but didn't want to go in. She walked through the town just looking at the places she passed.

Yurian Waeron The Guard Captain

Asleep the sun lies, forever covered in darkness.

It had been another never ending night since Yurian had been walking the streets to keep the people safe, time meant nothing, as no days passed by, it was always night, which made it always dangerous. With a heavy sigh, he walked past a girl who looked quite messy, as if she had been travelling for a long time and watched as she had entered the Tavern. In such times, the tavern was a place many people would go to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Not worrying about questioning the young lady, he continued his patrol along the streets, barking orders at a few of his guards and keeping a close eye on the forest which surrounded the village. "Perhaps I should put more guards out, things just seem to be getting worse" he muttered quietly to himself. After walking from the street between the different buildings, Yurian stopped just outside the forest that surrounded them and looked into the darkness. Many lives had been lost from going into that forest, something that he knew personally, as his mother also disappeared when he was but a boy.

Frowning deeply, he soon turned back from the forest and patrolled the outskirts of the village, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in case anything might happen. It paid to be prepared, and there had been a couple of times where he had to kill a wild beast that was running towards the village. Yurian sighed and stopped after a time, leaning up against a tree a fair distance from the village and yawning. He would have to rest soon, or else he would not be able to defend against an attack. After his yawn, he looked up at the sky and starred at the moon, it was the only light they had in this small village and gave him a certain peace of mind. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and began to sing quietly, something he would often do when no one was looking. After all, he was the Guard Captain, and had to show he was strong and able to protect the villagers from harm, showing weakness would cause unrest and all chaos may break lose.

Moonlight shines forever, with a dim white glow.

?s?a ? "Messing with me, is probably not the safest idea."

Ambrosia laid silently in her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Paper stars hung from strings, she had bewitched them to glow slightly whenever she entered a room. It was quiet outside her window; at times she missed hearing birds singing in the early hours of the morning. Sighing to herself, Ambrosia sat up in bed, eying the large mass of grey fur at the end of her bed. Her cat, Mister, sat silently. Staring at her, "I'm assuming you want to be fed?" Ambrosia cocked an eyebrow and slid out of the warm covers of her bed. She stretched and moved to her dresser. Pulling a black dress over her head, Ambrosia wrapped a large starry scarf around her shoulders and leather belt around her hips. She grabbed the brush off the dresser and ran it through her long golden hair, pulling it into a messy bun. Stuffing her feet into her boots, Ambrosia trumped down the stairs her house to the small kitchen.

Despite his girth, Mister moved like lightning when food was involved. From the storage cupboard, Ambrosia grabbed some dried meat. She tossed some to Mister and he caught it in his mouth like a dog. Ambrosia laughed and poured herself a cup of water. "Right, I'm going out to get something decent to eat. Be good and mind the shop." She walked over to her door, decided to leave her pointed black hat at home and slung her satchel over her shoulder. Ambrosia grabbed her blasting rod before leaving, slipping it through her belt. She never left her home without it. The streets were dark but that Ambrosia didn't mind.

She set off at a brisk pace, keeping her eyes open for movement in the shadows. The vampires hadn't bothered her yet but probably knew of her presence. Something on the wind caught Ambrosia's attention; screeches from bats. "Lovely...the flying pigs are out." She knew that it would be silly to follow the noise but it was coming from the town. Frowning, Ambrosia quickened her pace. She didn't outright go after the vampires but if she could thwart their plans, it always put a smile on her face.

The sight of the local tavern that Cecil ran was reassuring to Ambrosia. She like the boy, though he was older than her, she was wiser. He as a good lad, that just needed a little help. He was the first of the villagers to trust her. Ambrosia could smell his lovely cooking from the end of the street. Her stomach growled in anticipation; "I hear you dear."

The Courtyards-Who is Welcome Within the Courtyard?

Very good question. As you know, in many rooms only certain types of Vampires are allowed. Within The Vampire Courtyard however, all breeds of Vampire from Vampire Angels to Vampire Demons... whatever your creative minds can dream up, are allowed within this area. Please keep in mind though, Vampires ARE dead creatures.

Are Only Vampires let within the rooms?

Of course not. All creatures are allowed within The Vampire Courtyard. From mortals to unicorns... all are welcome within the walls of the Courtyard. It is of utmost importance that you remember this one fact. When you enter as a mortal or another breed, you take the chance of running into a Vampire in search of blood.  
Within the Vampire Courtyard, we stress the fact EVERYONE is welcome.

Are Children and Vampire Children Able to Enter?

Mortal Children, are able to enter into the Courtyard. We strongly advise those who do so, to remember that compared to a Vampire, a child is still quite young and foolish. The Child could find itself in a very compromising situation. That is the chance taken when entering as a child. We do not welcome births within this area, but that is not to say they are not permissable. If you decide to take the chance of giving birth in the Courtyard, consider the consequences of your actions. As you know, during child birth, the transfer and strong scent of blood may entice a Vampire. Vampires have a natural lust for fetal blood. As for the question of Child Vampires, these creatures are not encouraged but are still welcomed. The reason for the discouragement in playing such a role may be found in the section entitled "Description of a Vampire".

Description of a Vampire

A Vampire is an immortal creature Sired by the blood of another Vampire. There are quite a few ways to kill these creatures, being by fire or sunlight, draining of blood, and the beheading. Because of the Vampire Courtyard being under eternal darkness, death by sunlight is impossible. A Vampire can be weakened by a substantial wound inflicted, due to the loss of blood. Power does not always mean that a Vampire is the automatic one to win in an attack. Usually those with more wit, cunning and skill will be the one to win. Because a Vampire is a dead creature there is no DNA, ergo, no reproductive means. The process of becoming pregnant is impossible. The change from mortal to Vampire is a body wrenching process. Due to this altering in body structure and function, children should NOT be given the dark gift. As well, their bodies are not strong enough to reproduce Vampires and pass on the gift. In nature, those that can not create shall die. While Child Vampires are welcome in the Courtyard, be STRONGLY advised that other Vampires will potentially view you as an abomination and look to kill you. It is a risk you shall take. Also, siring a mortal child in the Courtyard is frowned upon and the perpetrator of such an act will be sentenced to their own death.

Is Killing Allowed?

Killing in the Courtyard is frowned upon, although allowed. But to kill another person/s is must be done in a FAIR fashion. There must be at least a four post kill, before the person/s is legally dead. And, the parties must give the other the chance to respond before attacking again. As for the death of mortals, they are allowed to be killed in the area of being a 'donor' of blood. This is the chance they take, when entering into a Courtyard of Vampires. Although, we ask other Vampires to take care, and protect the mortals, as well as younger creatures. If a kill is comitted and the person/s who has died, belives this is unfair, the decision will be up to the Head of the Oligarchy /Empress, as to if that is true.

What about feeding in the Courtyard?

Feeding is allowed within the Courtyard.  
The Vampire can kill its prey, for that is the chance mortals take while entering. So, yes... feeding is allowed!

What is the Empress/Head of the Oligarchy's Adiverser?

The Empress/Head of the Oligarchy's has appointed a close member to be her right hand.  
The Advisor is allowed to decide questions, such as is this kill legal, ect.  
This is the ONLY member of the Courtyard, which is allowed to do so when the Empress/The Head of the Oligarchy is absent.

What are the Courtyard's Watcher's?

The Courtyard's Watchers are appointed Courtyard inhabitants, charged with the duty to protect the lands, other residents and visitors of the Courtyard. They have sworn to abide and enforce the Courtyard's laws. The Empress/The Head Oligarchy's appointed Tryst Stalks~The~Night with the immense honor of Head Watcher position. She/He, in her/his turn, appointed to others the position of trouble should arise, the Watchers would be the ones to go to... They are the only ones who are allowed to fight using their special abilities, but only when defending the Realm or someone else, in other words, when performing their duties.

The Courtyard part 2

So who is the Royal family or the Head Oligarchy?

The Royal Family includes the Empress/ The Head Oligarchy, and all that hold her last name, or are of kin and blood. Any that are known to be related in the idea of bloodline, are thought of as the Royal Family. All chyldren of Empress Ashlynn PhoenixRosemarie, as well as brother or sister are to be known as the Princes and Princesses of the Courtyard. While in their company respect shall be shown. When the Advisor, Watchers or Empress/The Head Oligarchy is not in the room, the Royal Family will hold the power of ruling.

So where is the Courtyard?

Courtyard is a protected area, much like a secluded valley. The Courtyard is shrouded in eternal darkness. The Courtyard is laden with rose gardens, secret caverns, babbling brooks and weeping willows. A small stream winds through the Courtyard opening up to a lavish pond with a waterfall. Upon the grounds of the Courtyards are the Empress/Head of the Oligarchy and the chyldren of her Keep.

Can you live in the Courtyard?

Yes! You do this by becoming a Member of the Vampire Courtyard.  
The requirements of doing so are that you have already been embraced as a Vampire. Nothing further. For safety purposes, we prefer to keep mortals residency to a minimum, as Vampires are known to rise in the night and make "nocturnal visits"...*Grin* If you are already a Vampire, pledge your honor to the Empress/The Head Oligarchy. This entitles you the protection of the Vampire Courtyard Watchers, as well a place to stay. You must ask permisson of the Empress/The Head Oligarchy before others can be embraced on the Courtyard grounds. We require that you ask permisson before any chylder are destroyed. The life of the Vampire Courtyard Family depends on the Empress/The Head Oligarchy and Advisor's wishes.

What time is it?

Well the Castle happened before the story of Entered even began. This is just before 1565, and was built with the blood of elders of the 20th century. In the Vampire Courtyard, the time period is the 18th century, meaning the years 1700's.  
Therefore, modern articles such as radios, televisions, computers or modern day weapons are not allowed and will be ruled deamed illegal within and will be not recognized.

The Empress/ The Head of the Oligarchy, or Ruler of the Vampire Courtyard, and de Siva Coven is based on two great Vampire writers ideas. One, being Ann Rice's idea that a Vampire lives in darkness, can be killed by the means of fire, sun, blood draining, aswell a Vampire should not embrace children into the bloodline. Bram Stoker's theory of a Vampire is also brought into mind. Meaning, the Empress has the power to change into a wolf, mist, and bat. Also, she has the power to summon wolves and demons.  
But the basic feel, and thoughts of both writers were quite similar in fashion.

Banishment

Anyone no longer welcome, must not EVER come back for ANY reason.

Now that we have covered the basics of what this area is about, the decision to stay is yours and yours alone. We hope to see you around. Thanks...

Sincerely, Empress/Head of the Oligarchy Ashley PhoenixRosemarie de Siva

The Ruler of the Vampire Courtyard

The Great Room

What do you do in the great hall?

The hall or library is the main room where you first enter, with the fireplace and the rolling ladder. The outside door is to the right (you can use the crowbar on the chains) and the Armory is the locked door on the left side.

You will have to start a fire in the fireplace, climb the left bookcase, light the overhead chandeliers.

The Great Hall located within the 's largest and most spectacular space with high ceilings and large space for feasts, wedding celebrations, receiving visiting nobles, and holiday festivities would all be celebrated in the castle's great hall. Elaborate tapestries and silks line the walls and while castle could be rather dark, the great hall have largest windows. Small wooden benches are placed underneath these windows so guests could enjoy the view.  
Long wooden tables and benches are covered with white linen during feasts and could be taken apart easily for dancing and entertainment.  
Herbs like marjoram, camomile, basil, sweet fennel, mint, gerrymander and lavender are added to help with the aroma within the hall. Light for evening feasts and celebrations are provided by candles and oil candle light and flowers all over the hall making everything look romantic and of best musicians able to make everyone's soul to atmosphere very calm and enjoyable.  
The Great Hall protected by guardians who standing at the doors and the corners of the Grand making sure that everyone is okay and that there is no trouble.

The Training Grounds

The Training Hall

The training hall, a massive area,dedicated to sparring and helping one another grow in skills. This is not a place for killing of any sort but to test ones powers against another. The scent of sweat and blood fill the air here.

The sounds of clicking heels echoed the halls through which a sultry female walked, but it looked odd; for instead of seeing her feet hit the floor, she sort of glided to her destination. The woman in question didn't look like much of a fighter, but to most that knew of the old warrior crowd of old, Shayla Udonra was a popular warrior. But that was in the days when the lycans were starting to out number them, now it seemed they were all extinct. Pity... But if you really looked at the vampiress at first glance, many would say she was a prostitute. Her outfit barely covered most of her, and her heels hardly seemed appropriate for a warrior. Tossing her bone white curls over her shoulders, the buxom woman entered the hall with a frown, it was immensly vacant, "How this place used to thrum with activity, now, it's all just...empty." The look in her eyes seemed to suggest that she was saddened, and she was, although not much. Most of her old companions were dead, or missing, so the place was hardly the same anymore.

Instead of actually sparring with most of the deterorating dummies, Shayla loosens her cloak, allowing it to fall around her ankles, revealing a body of pale, soft skin; with a few tattoos and scars here and there. Many battles told their stories on her flesh, stories many never asked of. Shoving the material over against the wall, Shayla takes her sword from it's sheath on her hip, revealing a rather massive blade. The hilt was black, and the blade itself engraved with a meaning only she knew. The words were latin, meaning everlasting winter, which was the nickname her maker gave her after he turned her, so many eons ago. Taking a proper stance, Lilith began to make graceful movements, almost like she was dancing with a partner, but a deadly dance indeed. With each step, she twirled, twisted, and moved with nearly perfect harmony, but it had been so long since she'd actually had a fight worth a damn. Placing the tip of the weapon on the ground, the woman watched the door for any sign of a challenger, but foolishly, she knew better.

Derek seemed to appear in the room before her as if he was waiting for a challenger. The only problem was that he sensed her but didn't see her. He never really cared for making the first move in a conversation or a fight. Black power radiated from around him. A mask placed on his face tight making sure it wouldn't fall off or be pulled off, it was as if it had molded with his skin and it was stuck their for good. His presence sent chills around the area. The darkness around him making it hard to see as he muttered something under his breath. Creatures seemed to appear in the darkness around him, slowly as some of the darkness had faded they appeared humanoid, then they appeared to be clones of himself. He growled lightly as they got into a circle around him. His voice spoke slowly but quickly staring at each of the clones. All he wanted to do was kill, that was all he was going to do. He wanted to make sure he still had the power to do some of his favorite techniques. "Cumatra..." He muttered slowly as he sighed. The clones fell to the ground and then disappeared as quickly as Evan had appeared. "I'm sorry i can't do this with someone watching. It's like using the restroom in public. It's weird unless you know the person." He turned around revealing black eyes and dark clothes that clung to him as if they were air tight. He took off his mask revealing a clean shaven face with bright emerald eyes. He had the same eyes as the Empress Siren. "I'm Derek. The Guardian Angel of the Empress Lucina. Also the Cumatra Killer Derek... I guess I have a few more names but i'm more interested in who you are?" He walked towards her keeping his eyes locked with hers with no fear of her striking him.

Taking in a short breath, the regal vampiress wasn't fully ready for someone to just vaporate into the room, but when they did, her eyebrow arched, and her white eyes followed the being subtly. After all, it wasn't polite to stare, and she had for the most part, been raised better. However, the inky, black aura that projected through the room made Lilith perk up interestedly, never before had she seen someone fight that way. After a few more moments of observing silence, the woman was faintly aware of someone speaking, and the words were slightly amusing; enough to make her smirk and reveal her fangs. Speaking in a more proper voice, power subtly weaved into her tone, Lilith walks around the male, "I assure you, it is not my intent to disrupt your, " she waved a pale hand as she struggled to find a word, "Whatever it is you're doing." Laying her sword across her back as he spoke again, and revealed more of himself, the hybrid was impressed by his title. "A guardian angel, of Lucina no less? My my, you've been doing something right, haven't you, " she asks, her white eyebrow arched a little in question, her voice dropping to imply her deviousness.

It wasn't every day that she ran into someone with such a rank, and her curious nature often pushed her a little, to pry further than she normal would otherwise. "Pleased to meet you, Derek, I am Siren Udonra. But I have no fancy title," a laugh echoes through her full lips, "But, if you were to perhaps ask Queen Rhapsody of me, she would tell you I was a bit of an important person as well. Back in Vayne's era of coming into power." Pulling a face of mild disgust at the name alone, Siren chortles dismissively and continues, "I was part of an older legion of 'guardian angels' myself, but for a different purpose entirely." With a free hand, she sweeps her long, bone-white curls back, looking carefully at the male as he advanced. Would he try and challenge her? He would be a mite foolish if he did, but, perhaps he had a little more to him than silly magic, and cheap parlor tricks. The warrior knew better than to underestimate anyone, but after her decades of going to war, Siren was entitled an air of confidence. An air of confidence not to be confused for arrogance. "So, may I ask, what were you attempting just a moment ago? That style of fighting, I've never really seen before," she wonders aloud. Moving now to stand still, the voluptuous woman tilts her head to exude her curiousness; almost akin to the look of a playful pup.

He looked to the woman smiling his head cocked as she spoke. He stood in front of her snapping his fingers once more as the clones appeared. "I use something known to others as the Cumatra. No body can perform these techniques without my blessing. Or at least they can't until they share my power. Their can only be three at a time. A lover. A friend. A god. At the moment I am the god of Cumatra. It wasn't always this way. I became the god of Cumatra when my master had died. The ranking of Cumatra goes God, lover, friend. At the moment their are only two. Myself and my new apprentice. Siren is an honorary Cumatra but I have not taught her my techniques. So their is always room for a Cumatra lover." He chuckled and waved his mask in the air indicating she would need a mask of her own. He was joking obviously but the joke rang in her mind. He was a very forward man and was willing to do almost anything in his power to get what he wanted. Was she the one he wanted or was he just toying with another powerful creature. "The Cumatra. Or this dark energy you see around me is controlled by the mask. It is a living thing filled with my power." The mask that was attached to his face appeared between them floating. A dark deadly power around it as he smiled. The mask cackled as if it had a voice of it's own. The mask smirking as it disappeared once more. "Without a mask. The power will consume the person and make them go mad. That is how my old master died. She thought she could survive the power without a mask. The power drove her mad and she lost her rank as god. I took over." He cracked his back as all of the clones also wore masks they all cackling at once he growled. "Shut up!...I'm trying to tell a story guys. At least let me explain to her what will happen." He smiled back to her revealing his fangs. Only thing was is that he only had one fang. The other one was chipped and the other one was perfect. "I train by killing myself in a way. Usually i would do this to lycans but it's so hard to find them now a days. So i use clones to make sure the cumatra is still strong. The cumatra is formed with words. Depending on the words simple parlor tricks can turn into dangerous techniques." He smiled to her as he spoke quietly and snapped his fingers. A small drip of blood coming out of her nose and across her lip. It stopping just as soon as it begun. "I am also a master of all the elements. Including the forbidden blood. It is another perk of being Cumatra. I was the one who taught Lucina how to use it." He smiled again as he turned to the clones. "Now we begin. Cumatra Sword. Cumatra Crush. Cumatra Anticipate. Cumatra Incinerate. Cumatra Explosion. Cumatra..." He paused for a second the words were catching up with him. A small sword seeming to appear from within one of the clones shot out of it's chest making the clone scream in pain until the sword flew back and pierced it's skull. The floor of the training hall cracking and breaking into two slabs for a split second allowing the clone to be crushed between the slabs and then the floor returning to normal. One of the clones charged Evan and in anticipation Evan stuck his foot out stepping to the side. A small spike forming in the floor and piercing the Clones skull. One of them simply caught on fire and ran as if it was a chicken with it's head caught off. The other simply exploded. The last one stood their nervous and afraid. Even thou the clone was a part of Evan and knew it would die it still had a mind of it's own. "The only problem with the techniques they only work this powerfully on lesser creatures. I couldn't form a sword from within you. Although i could form a sword in my hand instead. It's all a strange strange power but you can use it for amazing almost inconceivable things." He looked at the clone and thought slowly wondering if he could try something new. "Cumatra...In side out?" He spoke it as if it was a question. The clones clothes going inside out he growled muttering to himself. "Damn...That would have been disgusting... Oh well...Cumatra sword." A sword appeared in Evans hands as he walked swiftly over to the clone stabbing it in the chest and letting it drop to the ground. The bodies disappearing along with whatever blood or mess they had left. "See. Powerful. Why do you think I am her Angel? I trained her first two kids. The techniques just take a lot out of me. So if you are in a long battle with me don't worry about the Cumatra. Just worry about my sword skills and my magic... I wouldn't call Cumatra magic... just...The cumatra is the Cumatra. Nothing else can explain it."

There was a certain look in Evan's eyes that made Lilith remember one of her old companions, V. V was a funny man, intelligent, power, but he had a twisted sense of humor at times. He was born a half-lycan, so he was the 'black sheep' of the kingdom. But never minding that, the woman tilted her head worriedly as more clones appeared with the simple snap of his fingers; he would be a most difficult enemy yet, but not unbeatable. There was no enemy that she had yet to conquer, if he challenged, he would be no different than those defeated. Arching a brow as he spoke of this Cumatra, Lilith was beginning to wonder what she was toying with. The explanation had been in-depth, complex, but yet, enlightening. "You wouldn't be able to handle me as a lover. I might break you." Smirking vaguely as she passed along her joke, the woman allowed him to continue his explanation, for it was ever so interesting. During Evan's speech, she noticed the scent of blood, and felt it dripping from her face. This surprised her, and ultimately made her growl lowly. This forbidden blood technique wouldn't be something she liked to mess with, but she relied souly on her sword, and a little bit of Necromancy. She had yet to master lightning, but it seemed she was beginning to harness it well.

Whenever the male gave her an example of all of the things Cumatra could do, she stared in vivid fascination. It was truly a wonderful trick. She even managed a giggle at the inside-out bit, and nodded, "Mmm, messy indeed." As she sat there, left to ingest the rest of the knowledge the male had provided her, the vampiress taps her chin, "Cumatra, in my mind, is more like an adaptable command that you yourself don't need to physically do, but yet, it requires energy to perform, obviously, " she waves her hand and begins to walk again, "So all in all, it may not be limited to the terminology of magic, but it's not exactly a souly kinetic power either, hm, I understand, " Siren says with a smile, "A little, anyways. And yes, Siren should be proud to have such a powerful companion. But Siren has many pets, however, what will you do when she's done with her fascination of you?" The once sweet, and playful Siren, was suddenly turning cold, and malicious. Meanwhile she respected Siren as a ruler, but her methods of showing favorites was something she'd long disliked. "Please tell you'll be able to disassociate from it, " the woman says. Evan seemed like the kind of person she would befriend, but if he was dependent on Siren...it wouldn't be pretty. However, she was certain that the male standing before her, would be able to survive outside the clutches of Siren. Maybe there was hope to be found.

Derik paced back and forth as the blood around them slowly disappeared he smiled watching it turn to dark energy and smoke back into his mask. He looked over to the woman and got close to her. His face was nearly touching hers only inches away. His breath was cold against her neck his eyes locking with hers as she made the comment of breaking him. He smiled and with a slight smirk and a close lean in to her lips he spoke slowly. "Well...It was always fun to be broken...especially by a beauty like you.." He leaned in closer not grazing not even brushing but moving his head to the side of her and walking away with one fell swoop pacing back and forth around the hall. "Well then i guess that would just about sum up my power..." He trailed off as he heard her speak of Siren. He had been with Siren as her friend and guardian for centuries and knew of her "pets". However he knew their was something different about him but he knew he couldn't say anything about it to her. If he spoke of the things they had done the last time he was in the kingdom he would be hunted down by Lucifer and killed. The truth was he loved Siren. More then just a friend but had given up his lost love for companionship and never ending friendship. He touched his lips lightly remembering the night they had centuries ago in the hidden part of the throne room. He remembered the taste of her blood...the warm...rich... His eyes snapped open and growled shooting towards her with a quick passion like burst his hand was on her throat. He wasn't squeezing thou. His eyes were fixed to hers. It was as if something had taken control of him. His eyes began going dark as he stared at her. The room shook with a power that was almost inconceivable. The power around her felt almost crushing as he held her throat in his hand. His voice had grown cold and dark. Almost as if something inside of him had broken. "Just because Siren and I are close doesn't make me one of her god damn pets!" His shout echoed throughout the hall realizing he called her Siren he growled and let go of her the mask appearing on his face. He breathed slowly as dark power slowly was absorbed into the mask. Staring through the mask he growled loudly his shirt burning off and falling to the ground. Something was happening. Something different. It wasn't rage that was controlling this it was something else. He chuckled lightly muttering to himself. "Shit...I was wishing this would be a surprise after the fight." He groaned and turned to the girl. The mask was cracking.. She could see his smile from underneath it. His black eyes...they were white like hers. The mask shattered on his face revealing his white eyes and then blue forming around them. Wings bursting from his back along with a bright white light shining around them. The light was blinding to the woman and it was also warm. A strange sense of calm surrounding them along with the coldness disappearing. "I guess you didn't see this coming... the reason why I can control that darkness so well so i don't go mad... I'm...Well half angel." He smiled to her and chuckled walking to her again getting close to her face once more. "Don't worry thou. Even thou i'm half angel it doesn't keep me from doing terrible...terrible things." He winked to her as his wings closed and re-entered his back. The light disappearing leaving just the lights in the hall. His shirt was still off as he looked down noticing his tight chest was exposed. He gasped loudly covering himself up with one of his arms as in a flash of flame his shirt was back on his chest winking to her.

The Training Grounds Part 2

As Siren was speaking, she noticed that Derik had taken up pacing, more and more, then, came to a stand still in front of her. Almost a little too close... The feel of his cool breath against her skin makes her shiver, it had been too long since she'd felt the faint buzz of being nervous around a stranger. All of the years of having to play tough, and unbreakable, wore thin on her. As his emerald eyes locked onto her white orbs, the vampiress dared to not look away. For as anxious as she was, Siren might be a stubborn creature. Derik would come to understand this soon enough. However, his close proximity to her was closing in distance, and the hybrid was unsure of how to react. None of this kingdom had ever been brave enough to step up to her, save for Destiny... The feelings swimming in her gut were new, raw things she'd never felt. It was nearly frightening. But his comment makes her laugh softly, allowing him to step past her and resume pacing. Lilith would have offered a retort, but there wasn't much of one to be had.

But just as suddenly as things were getting a little too cozy, they took an entirely different spin the next. Something about the atmosphere of the room changed... What came next, the warrior wasn't fully prepared for. The sudden rush of someone dashing at her, made her react more quickly than she had in the past, and her sword was pointed at his throat as he held hers. If you looked hard enough, you could have seen, for the first time, a glimpse of surprise and fear in her eyes. "not a wise move on your part..." Taking in short breathes, Siren listened to what Derik had to say, and her eyebrow arches, and she smirks faintly, "A bit touchy about her, aren't you, " the vampiress teases as she presses with a firm pressure on the point at his throat, hard enough to make a slight wound. But after a moment, the male let go, but the woman was still on edge, and put her sword out in front of her defensively. everything that happened next seemed to progress in a flash-like blur. One minute he was dark, and omnipotent, and the next, she could barely see him; though his eyes looked beautiful, and she had to keep herself from staring at his chest. Once things seemed to calm down a little, Siren tilted her head, and threw it back in laughter as he pretended to be worried about being topless, "You really are something else, Derik. For a moment, I was actually worried that I was going to have to put you down."

Derik watched her as she spoke to him. His eyes were emerald green as they always where without his mask or wings. The wound on his neck healed quickly leaving not even a single mark on his neck. He watched her as she was about to lay down grabbing her hand quickly pulling her close to him. His eyes were locked to hers again. She felt his hand grip hers. Something was strange thou. Their lips were barely touching as he kept staring at her. It was as if he was teasing her but no...it wasn't that it was something else. "You couldn't put me down if you tried..." He growled lightly in front of her. His hand still grasped hers. "If I can do this to myself...then trust me. I can do terrible things to other creatures." He looked to her hoping she would understand and be able to see past his evil. It would normally startle most but for some reason. He wanted her to see. He leaned closer...closer...then it happened. He kissed her letting his perfect lips claim hers eyes still locked with hers. Emotions and haunting memories flooded her mind. She witnessed it through his eyes. Blood on his hands. Death. Chaos. Extinction of species. He kept eyes locked with her as a small tear rolled down his face. It was made of blood. She saw him killing. Innocent villagers innocent children. The mask was cackling in her head the entire time as she heard the little ones scream and the blood splatter against walls. He looked at her sadly staring into her eyes. He wondered how she would react. He didn't know if she would hate him or understand that was before he knew how to control the darkness. "I am a monster...can you deal with that?" He continued kissing her. Before she knew it some terrible had happened as she was witnessing his memories. He had took her hand that he had grasped. It was placed on her sword. Only the sword itself wasn't in the sheathe anymore. It was in something else. Blood dripped down her beautiful pale skin as the sword stuck in Derik's chest.

"If I can do that to people...If i can do this to myself." He grunted as he made her twist the blade in his chest. "Then i can do terrible...terrible things to you." He let go of her hand letting her pull the blade from his chest. All though it was bleeding terribly the wound closed slowly as if nothing had happened. His lips apart from hers yet still so close. His shirt covered in blood burning off and then yet again reappearing. Was it all in her head what had just happened? The blood dripping on her hand and off her blade would tell another story. He never broke eye contact through the ordeal. The blood tear that had rolled down his eye was also gone but the blood on her hand stayed fresh and warm. "I am a monster. I should be put down...shouldn't I?" This was as serious as she had seen him. He wasn't joking nor was it a laughing matter. His eyes were the emerald green but something else was different. She knew that even thou under all the laughs and good times. Their lived a dark creature inside of him and their also lived his broken heart and broken mind. Taking a calming breath, and sheathing her sword, the vampiress feels a bit better. She'd have to be more careful around this one, she thought to herself. Though she had a smile painted on her face, the woman was still being cautious of him. "Oh, and tell me, what terrible things could you possibly do to me, I wonder?" Arching her eyebrow, she reveals her fangs, fully, in a widened smile; her bone white curls framing her face, swaying about her hips. "I'm accustomed to dealing with 'terrible' things." Winking back flirtatiously, she moved to where her cloak was, and she sat down upon it, leaning back almost like one would if they were sunbathing.

The sudden feeling of being pulled upwards causes Siren to blink, looking towards the male skeptically as he held her against his chest. What was going on? What was he going to show her? Or possibly do to her? The feeling of his hand gripping hers so tightly, causes the woman to arch her brow, never minding the space between their faces. But his words caused her lips to curl upwards, Evan really had no idea whom she was. But each being was entitled to their own thoughts, and opinions. However, his last comment causes her to pull back a little, as if she were about to ask a question, she felt his lips claiming her own; she had only ever experienced this with one other, and she was already holding her breath in anticipation. The ability to see past events, and memories was left to only a skilled few. Lilith wasn't one of them, but she knew of few beings that were this gifted. Feeling emotions, feelings, and thoughts transpire right before her own eyes, the warrior cringed here and there at Derik's past. It was something she wouldn't have wished on her most mortal enemy. The feel of blood rained down on her, and her skin tingled with goosebumps at the sound of children screaming.

Now the sound of cackling entered her mind, and Siren just wanted to break the connection, but there was more to witness yet. The feel of the leather-wrapped hilt of her sword now graced her sensory, and alarm shuddered through her body. Why was all of this happening? Why was he showing her all of this? The scent of blood arouses her thirsty mind, being part angelic, the scent was more alluring. Pushing the from her mind, Siren feels the blade twist, and then leave the male's body. Though their lips had parted, Siren could still feel the remnants of his memories weaving in and out of her conscious mind. The blood felt sticky on her hands as she re-sheathed her blade for safety, but her eyes never parted from his emerald ones. "Derik, people are prone to acts of violence. With or without their mutual consent. The matter though, is if you feel that you can contain yourself. If not, I can help you. You don't have to suffer needlessly. You just have to ask, and want it " the female murmurs in a soft voice, her white eyes search his for any sign of negative emotions. "Now, what will it be?"

He smiled to her and backed away. He had stared into the girls eyes as if nothing of what he showed her had happened. Just the last comment was the one that mattered. He stared at her smiling. His white teeth glistening as he cracked his neck. "The question was. Should I be put down. Not will you do it or could you...Could you?" He smiled to her a more hearty smile. It was wider and also showed a great deal of interest. "We could always see who is stronger? We are in the training hall anyway we might as well "train"." He stretched the word train and looked her up and down a sword appearing in his hand and his mask no where to be seen. "I won't do any dirty tricks... at least not until you can actually hit me." He swung the sword in circles standing motionless but his eyes were locked to hers. "No Cumatra. Just blade to blade." He smiled to her and then cracked his neck jumping up and down doing a back flip which in turn flipped the blade on accident. The blade going into the air. He didn't watch it keeping his eyes on her as the blade fell tip first to the ground. His finger tip catching the blade before it hit the ground. You would expect the blade to cut himself. Yet it balanced on his finger only allowing a little stream of blood drip from a small hole in it. "Nifty huh? Thick skulled and thick skin." He smiles at the joke and flips the blade with his fingers standing up straight and looking at her. "So? A little fun sword action. Sounds like a fun time in a all male camp. Playing with each others swords." He chuckled rolling his eyes at himself. He was back to his immature self as if nothing had happened

Ashley came to the training grounds to test a knew product that she worked on in the forge she honestly had too much time on her hands and little orders to fill. Perhaps there wasn't gonna be a need for such things but experience taught her that peace was always short term and the would was in a constant state of flux include the world of the immortals. With a series of blade and newly designd cross bows laid out she eyed an attack dummy and selected it as her target.

Slowly with an ever gentle grace, a woman walked into the training hall, her feet were bare and she had a soft seductive smirk upon her lovely lips. Her beauiful blonde hair was held high on her head in a ponytail letting her hair fall in gentle curls to the small of her back. The woman was adorned in a pair of short black shorts created from leather, made specifically for training, they were easy to move in, she liked them. The shirt she wore was nothing but a tunic, although it was a size or two, too small, hugging her body gently it still gave her very good range of motion, she liked it a great deal.

The woman walked into the training hall, and her lovely deep sea blue eye's, where the blue of her eye's literally swirled around her pupils, gazed around her. She saw a woman that had laid out several weapons before her, and she smirked again. Kaietey seemed to suddenly appear behind the woman, looking over her shoulder she checked out many of the blades she had brought, and a gently giggle escaped her lovely lips If you made these, I am impressed She whispered in a voice that was soft and melodic but help a distinct allure to it, it was characteristic of her kind, of course she was a succubus, and such things could not be avoided. But before the woman could reply Kaietey seemed to appear a few feet away from the woman, her hand upon her hip, she binked gently and watched her

a chill ran down her back and she grabbed a blade spinning around in an instant only to see that her stalker was feet away from her now... Succubi made Ashley's kind very nerve and in the same way angels did as well and she did her best to hide her anxiety " y..yes I built them ...I only came here to test them properly meaning that right now their not for sale unfortunately... I always make sure my wares are safe for my buyers before i sell them"

As the woman spun around with her blade in hand Kaietey could not help but smirk a dark little smirk, at least she was proficient with the weapons she made, that was most certainly a bonus. Although it was incredibly evident given the woman's stammering that made her nervous, but she was not altogether certain if that was because she was a succubus, or because she scared her. Either way it meant little to her, she was just playing around and having some fun. The woman had indeed made these weapons and she was pleased to meet her, there were so few in this world that made truly good weapons and the one in the woman's hand at least looked very good. Perhaps in the future if she ever needed anything repaired she could come to this woman for assistance.

Kaietey then smiled at the woman and held her hand up, as if to say she had come in peace, shaking her head at the nervousness of the woman I mean you no harm cherie, calm yourself, there is no need to be so afraid She said to her softly, nearly teasing her. Kaietey then walked closer to the woman, and examined the weapon in her hand, she blinked gently and then looked up at her, smiling sweetly " I have no intention to buy anything you sell, I have the same weapon I have had for the last 600 years. But if you need some assistance in testing your weaponry, I am most certainly game." When she spoke, there was a wicked tone in her voice, as if she would relish the thought of fighting

She lowered her blade and inhaled a calming breath "my apologies I'm always on edge when i'm here in the training hall " she watched her come closer and this caused her to grip the hilt of the blade tighter she already knew this woman was faster and she probably outranked her so getting into a fight to the death with her wouldn't serve her interests. she didn't care much for honor or prestige but rather to live to fight another day as was a common trait among all her kind.

When the woman lowered her blade, Kaietey watched her, relived to see that she was calming herself down, its not like Kaietey was there to attempt to take her life or any of that other silly nonsense. The woman apologized and told her that she was always on edge in here, which made Kiera even more curious. She raised her brow at the woman and gazed at her with curiosity And why exactly is it that you are often on edge in the training hall, this place was specifically built for training, so no true harm could come to those who wish to train and grow stronger. Or, at least that was its purpose in previous years She said with a thoughtful tone. She really didn't understand this woman in the slightest, but she really didn't care to either.

The woman then ignored her offer to help her test the weaponry, which was sort of confusing as well, was the woman's nerves preventing her from truly listening to Kaietey? Or was she willfully ignoring her. Either way it didn't really matter. Kaietey walked closer to the woman, now only about a foot away from the weapons that she had laid out before her. She looked down at them all, a wide variety of types of weapons, it really was impressive. She then gazed up at the woman with her deep swirling sea blue eye's and smirked "Would you like my assistance with testing your weapons or not cherie, if you prefer I leave you be, then you simply must state it so." She asked the woman in an almost nonchalant manner

Ashley swallowed a breath and recomposed herself... in reality she was trying to hide the fact that it was just her presence that she found overwhelming. it was because of a Cats vs dogs relationship that made her so edgy " I'm sorry i lost my train of thought for a moment... of course you can pick which ever one you wish to use" succubi often prey on her kind so she sorta felt like she was in a cage with a live tiger or some other dangerous beast

The Grand Library

A library is a collection of sources, resources, and services, and the structure in which it is housed; it is organized for use and maintained by a public body, an institution, or a private individual.

The Grand Library have two for public and other one public library allowed to come can not just read books but show their own talents as write poems, paint portraits, write lyrics for library place where you can do whatever you like to do as long as it does not bother everyone else within the library.  
Just few people allowed to come inside of private library where royals keeping not just books about magic and spells but important documents, portraits, gifts and etc., which not everyone allowed to see or section guarded my knight all the time.

The library was quiet come pass th the fair evening in the grand library, where frequently the tattered footing of irked scholars would fill the tranquil silence with the hush th footfall of leather on hoary oak, the resonance of soft breath filling the room with the sensation of life internal. There was no clamour to fill the silence on this dusk save the soft respire of a young male, sitting quietly on an old armchair with a dusty tome settled on his lap, illuminated as it were by soft candlelight. His hair was a soft russet, flowing into the slope of his neck and down the arch of his curved back, brushing unblemished pale skin that could have been held into comparison with fine white marble, while his eyes were a soft olive in colour, complementing his skin almost perfectly.

The pale figure was clad in dark slacks, contraWalking through the doors Alexa scanned her eyes over the place, seemed nice, peaceful, Somewhere where she couldn't be disturbed if she needed somewhere to go and think, Or read. She smoothed out her Black dress and ran her fingers through her hair. As Alexa came through the door of the library and, made sure it shut quietly knowing people were in there reading. As she walked through the big place she thought about this town; Were people mean? Nice?, Maybe it was time for her to stop being so shy and actually find someone to speak too. She walked through the long isles, her boots clicking some as she walked.

She saw some people, possibly from around the kingdom. As much as she wanted to avoid talking someone she couldn't, She saw a man that had long hair and then looked away as she began to lo for a book. Alexa had found a couple on born Vampires and began to walk over to a table. Not watching where she was going she had ran into the man she had s Lope th unto mine self or rather stumbled across my outstretched boot? No the apology is mine to give.. Speaking as he clasped the volume by its spine, as she picked it from the floor, the auburn-haired youth offered her a smile as he released it back into her keeping. Taking note of the title wrought into the cover of the book, Kayn hummed softly to himself as he took note of the year, An Antiquity of The Vampyric Inquisition 1420-1500 s. From what he could remember it detailed the birth and passing of the vampyric inhabitants within the Kingdom s borders in the last eighty years, though the Author was rather indifferent in detailing the vast majority of miscellaneous blood types. That s a curious study for a young woman. If I were so bold as to enquire, I d imagine you were exploring one s familial origins.

Catching the newborn with a mossy gaze overshadowed by dark lashes, the pale harbinger leaned back into his armchair as if to adjust his back before placing a doubled mark on the page he d been reading and shutting his book; much to displeasure or a relatively grim librarian with a receding hair-line, who in his justification contributed a solitary hoarse ha-rumf in rejoindAlexa took the book from him and smiled slightly"Thank you and once again I'm sorry."She said as she moved some hair from her face. She looked up at the young man who had handed her the book, He was very handsome and really tall, She stared at him for a second ad then looked away as he spoke about the books she had. Did he already figure out that she was a newborn? Well, hopefully he wouldn't ask how she became one if he already knew. Alexa read the title of the book, he was right."Well, as a young girl I would always pick up the most strangest books and read, I guess that I still like stuff like that."she said as she saw someone stare at her.

The other man who had looked over in her direction gave her a strange glare and then she moved out of his sight but, to where she could still talk to the other man"Should I not be here?.."She asked as her look on her face went from excited to meeting someone to sad and worried. Alexa looked down a the ground and held the books close to her"Well, I feel rude for not properly introducing myself, My name is Alexa." She said quietly as she looked back up at him. er. Don t mind him, he s as sour as a spoiled grape.. remarked Kayn albeit with his right hand veiling his ever so charming a few moments earlier. She dropped a book and then picked it up"My apologies, Didn't mean to run into you."She said with a pair of brown knee-high riding boots and a white shirt, unbuttoned and exposing his collar which was strangely robust despite his seemingly slim physique. By his side lay a brown winter coat, presumably fashioned from a deer hide as could be surmised from the fur tracing it s hood; and propped up against it was a simple wooden staff, crowned with a stone handle in the shape of a wolf s head. Kayn, as he was known, appeared to be little more than a humble enthusiast of the written word, albeit a taWalking into the library, i study the room, it is extravagant. i see some pictures on the walls and study them for a moment, and walk over to a bench like shelf and studying the books. Then I start to walk up and down the library, I see the private section and to men guarding it and i get curious but I keep to myself and walk on. I always keep my appearance upright, and humbled, I'm usually always quit, but always think to myself. Wearing some sort of elegant gown, long and flowing with life, I like to call it. Today I'm wearing a satin silver with black feathers around the rim of my gown. Also wearing satin gloves that go to my elbows with a black feathers around them as well. d more visuIt was so silent Xemos could hear the dust float through the musky room he currently occupied. Sun light snuck into the room through heavy old curtains. The book in front of him seemed to get longer the further long he got. He sighed softly while pushing strands of jet black hair from his face.  
Getting bored with his reading material he slammed it shut and pushed it across the table. He stood from his seat, making a hushed creaking noise against the old board floors. The stale air in the room was making him sick. Suddenly he missed the ocean. This brought memories of her back. He hadn't seen her in awhile and he didn't notice until now how much it bothered him. He didn't even know where to begin to look. Things were looking a little hopeless. With visible frustration he shoved his hands through his straight hair and released a deep breath. He forced himself not to punch through the table in front of him. Instead he just sat back down. ally apShe'd been gone for so long, tending to things, hiding from her family, running from her problems. She didn't want to be back in the kingdom, honestly. Her brother, Goddess bless him, was driving her insane with his worrying and his attempts at being a parent. One thing about this place she had missed, missed dearly, was Xemos. He'd been her only real friend, and yet, so much more in her mind. She'd flourished in her time away, grown into a lovely young woman with curves and wit. Still, she had the same blue-green eyes and kind smile she'd had when she left, and that was enough to remind people who'd she'd been, and that she didn't take after her mother in anything but looks.

Haunted by her thoughts, she wanders into the Library, unaware that she'd been picking the one scent she craved from the others. Glancing around, she almost goes to hunt through the shelves, and then she sees him. Lips curving up into a timid smile, she moves swiftly until she's standing behind him, her hands flying to cover his eyes.

"Bonjour, monsieur Xemos," she murmurs against his ear, her voice still too sweet and innocent to belong to the spawn of the ice than the commodity of theSuddenly he felt as if he weren't alone but subsided the creeping feeling. The smell and thoughts of the ocean came crashing back to him like a swooning wave. Before he had a chance to process the thoughts, slim fingers were clasped against his golden eyes. A voice a sweet as honey dew broke the heavy silence. A crooked smile crept on his handsome face. Each of his dimples making him all the more angelic looking. Slowly he traced his masculine hands along Elizabeth slender arms,  
"None other than the magnificent Ashlynn,"  
His baritone voice filled the room charmingly. Then without further greeting he effortlessly pulled her into his laps. It was in no sensual but caring. He held her for several seconds. Inhaling her heavenly scent why he did so,  
"The one person I've been looking for,"  
A dashing smile crept across her face as he stared up at her. He examined every part of her face in awe. How he had missed those lips as well as their taste. He blinked away, feeling that his gaze may have been uncomfortable,  
"How miraculous that you'd wind up here beautiful,"  
He cooed in a low voice. KingdoSuddenly finding herself pulled into the male's lap, she snuggled against him without the slightest hesitation, curling her legs so that the skirts of her gown flow around them. It was so easy to pour into his arms as though she'd never left them, welcoming the warmth of his embrace eagerly as she breathes him in. Xemos had been a quick friend, someone she instantly adored and trusted despite the fact that he awoke her inner Succubus and called it to the surface. He'd been kind to her, gently teaching her how to swim and embracing her no matter her heritage. He was the only person to use her middle name, to make her feel as though she was just herself and nothing more or less. And so as he looked over her, her eyes eagerly roamed his face, marveling at how utterly perfect he was. She wondered how she'd ever left him, for never in her life had she felt so happy as she did when he was with her.

"Why miraculous?" she murmurs in that same sweet tone, tilting her head curiously. She was still unaware that her body had led her directly to him, or that they'd both been thinking about the other when she found him. To her, it was pure luckXemos was utterly content in this moment. His hands slid through her hair as they rested their to caress a tuft. It slipped like silk against his touch. She searched his face for something unknown. This have him a better opportunity to drink in her beauty. A small smile, hardly seen passed his lips. Never in his pitiful life would he would foresee this. His genuine care for another. This woman without fully knowing it yet had stolen his heart without the effort. He met her eyes with passion reflecting in his eyes,  
"You happen to be the one thing I've been seeking, for quite along time my dear,"  
A smile remained on his face but it was very clear he couldn't be more serious. His polite but roaming hands traveled across the pale flesh of her neck. Slowly he caressed her jawline. To say the least it was uncontrollable,  
"I guess it fate would bring you along my path,"  
He blinked softly. His long lashes set perfectly with his dreamer eyes as he gazed admourously at her. He was surprised he didn't have much to say. He played this moment in his head several times and imagined he'd have more to say. This caught his off guard but honestly he enjoyed it. His words were unable to process the gushing of thoughts that were fueled by her. So he sat admiring, waiting for beautiful sound to pass through her perfect mouth.  
and n"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had.. things to tend to, and my brother didn't want to let me out of his sight when we finally returned to the kingdom. He has become overbearingly protective," she murmurs sweetly, the slightest bit of annoyance creeping into her tone as she speaks of Traven. While she adored him, he was getting on her nerves with his constant worry and his insistence that she take a guard everywhere and return to the Ice Kingdom before nightfall. She was a vampire princess, and she intended to act like one, not to hide away like some terrified child who couldn't find her way in the world without her mother's terrifying presence acting as a guiding light.

Not minding that they were in full view of anyone curious or that she had a reputation to maintain, she snuggles closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder so that she can nuzzle against the curve of his neck, her warm breath fanning along his skin as she breathes in his familiar scent. They hadn't spent enough time together for his lap to feel like home, and yet she was more than comfortable here, as though it was the most naturA golden mist ventured across the towns cobbled streets the air alive and electric with a brilliant storm of Golden Motes of dust, the golden lights danced chaotically across the streets to and then underneath the entrance to The Grand Library. There was a brilliant flash of Sun Kissed Golden Light as the light faded Vasher's lithe form took shape.

The fading glow receded up into his eyes until the soft golden glow was trapped brilliantly within Vasher's golden orbs. His presence radiating a peaceful aura, his smile warm and gentle yet strong. Vasher's hair was slicked back and sleek.

Vasher's golden stare danced along the tomes, and ancient text. He spotted a pair in midst of a conversation his smile polite and warm, as he passed with a nod. Vasher moved at a confident languid relaxed pace, as if at complete ease with himself and the world about him.

Vasher seemed to glide with across the floor with an ease that was almost impossible, he was heading towards one of the oldest sections of the library, where he loved to browse for hours over books of ancient lore, spells, and secrets. All one had to do was look. A his smile sharpened into a clever smirk at the thought as Vasher continued towards his place in the world for her to be.

"Then fate is kind," she adds absently, her lips quirking upwards into

It felt like an eternity since Hannah stepped foot into this building. Or anywhere else in that matter. The realization startled her almost. Clasping her hands together firmly against her chest was the usual mannerisms she possesed, a sign of her shyness and a way to conceal herself from being exposed. After spending winter in deep slumber she needed to venture outside of her small little cottege home by the forest. It was the early hours of April morning and it was shrouded in mist and rain. Her copper hair half drenched, her lime green, white and gold gown ruined. She shivered slightly, hoping there would be a fire nearby.

When she eventually saw a massive fireplace near a table with chairs, she strolled over to a chair and slumped on it, pulling her body and chair closer to the fire. She sighed rubbing her hands together and gently pushed them against the warmth without getting them so close to burn them. It reminded her that she needed more wood for her small fire back home, in her quaint little cottege house she found totally abandoned. She was a lonely vampire, at this point in time she prefered it that way. Only time will tell if she does form a bond with someone of her kind.

a smile as she places the lightest of kisses against his throat. ot the magick of their natures. m.

Delilah Von-Dartanian Millard Vampire King-Luigsech engus Vercingetorix

Delilah stood before the great doors of the castle, she was astonished by how lovely it looked it compared to what she imaged, as the stell air of England countryside blew against her pale face she shutter, not yet use to the temperature difference. As she approach closer to the door she couldn't decide whether she should knock or just walk in. She lifted her slender pale hand and balled it into a fist and she bang against the large door. She recoiled her hand back after the seconded knock, as she shock the sharp pain ringing through her knuckles she waited in hopes that what ever laid behind the door was welcoming to an unexpected visitor.

As the King turned to the corner of the corridor, he heard a knocking at the door. He had tried his best to get to his room to see his daughters (having sensed them traveling about to that area), he couldn't help but be diverged into something else. Who could it be? He hadn't been expecting many visitors in quite sometime, considering the situation at hand, however this King never turned away strangers or guests that his wife would allow to stay. Samantha was a kind soul, and still very human on the inside. It would take centuries for her to feel little to nothing for humans. Then again, he had met a number of vampires that loved humans, for whatever reason.

And so there he was, standing in the middle of the foyer, looking at the door, with nothing on his mind now. There was no butler or maid around, so he could only assume everyone was busy that they hadn't bothered to answer. That's what he needed, to be his own servent. Honestly, what was the point of having maids if they can't even answer the door? Then again, was that the Butlers job? He couldn't really tell, so instead he proceeded to the door and swung it open, revealing the most unlikely guest. Or was she really a guest?

The King made no jester for her to enter, he only starred at her with his dark eyes, curious as to know where she had traveled from, and why of all places the Millard Summer Home? All these questions and not a single word slipped from his lips. So, Dartanian decided it would be best to welcome the girl and possibly get some answers from there; besides he didn't want to be rude right?

"Oh, well hello. You must cold, come in. Please, come in..." Dartanian said as he opened the door further for the girl to enter his home. "I'm sorry my servents couldn't get to you sooner. They seem to be busy, or just slacking, they tend to slack these days...I don't know what it is...maybe it's the entire 'Summer home' idea, but still, I can't seem to get any good help these days."

When Dartanian finished rambling he felt embarrassed that he hadn't even introduced himself. "My apologies miss, I am Dartanian, King of Vampires, and Master of the house. What brings you here?"

Delilah was startled when he announced his status of the castle. Frozen for a split seconded she quickly came too and bowed her head," Excuse me but I am a professor of a sort and I would most appreciate it if you let me stay here and study your kind" she said with her head still bowed, she was slightly frighten of this king that showed no signs of a type of human emotion and it was her first time actually meeting a supernatural being, something she has been looking forward her whole boring and dull life," If you do decide to let me say I will be like a ghost, I promise I won't be any trouble" she look up slightly her gray eyes meeting his dark eyes, then she quickly looked back down.

In his trip to the kitchen, Luigsech could pick up on the faint but not too far giggles of his granddaughters. A light, joyful smile graced his lips as he turned to make his way over and see how the two were doing. He also wanted to know how Grace was doing in Nina's care. He may have still been living here, but this was not his pet anymore. Grace belonged to Nina, and as such Luigsech would not interfere with how his granddaughter raised the little owl. Less, o course she asked for help. Or if she was rather violent with the creature; but he doubted the latter. As he followed, he came upon Dartanian and Samantha's room, noticing for some reason that while he traced their giggling here, they were no where in sight.

"Hmm, that's odd..." Luigsech spoke, walking into the room. He swore he heard them run in here. Then again, he could also hear a door open and close, so maybe they were playing a mischievous game of hide and seek with one of the maids or servants? Feeling a little mischievous himself now, he went to the closet, keeping very quiet before he opened the door and called out. "Surprise." happily. Of course once he was done starting them, he'd let them return to their game.

Wakahisa Osamu

[Looking for Sarah]

Odell Millard

Odell looked up to his mother, a bright smile beaming his face as his little arms reached up to grab at his mother. His mother and father always made everything better; which was why he liked to be around them a lot. It seemed Odell often bumbled about and got hurt from time to time, so it was easier for him to be around others. Or more specifically, his mother and father. Odell was just about to explain that he could have found his mother and father easily when he heard Adrienne walk over and hand him a lollipop before asking why he was upset. Odell quickly rubbed his eyes, as if they didn't see the tears that brimmed his eyes, and then looked up to Adrienne.

"I fell." he said, taking the lollipop and happily licking at it, holding his mother's hands. "And thank you." he smiled, looking to his mother happily.

Yumi Millard - 10 yr old Vampire Twin Princess

Some of the bats she hid in the larger closet bursted out and flapped around Luigsech before flying back inside and hanging upside down between the clothing. Some snickering could be heard from under the bed as Yumi peaked out. "Grandpa, we're playing with daddy, but I want to play with you after this," she said with a mischievous smile and placed a finger on her own mouth in hoping that he would keep her little secret prank from Dartanian before slipping back under the bed and waited for Dartanian to come in and getr the surprise. Of course, she wanted to play with Luigsech too and would play with him after the prank. The bats resetted themselves as Yumi hid back under the bed with Yonina, trying to keep quiet when Dartanian comes around

Dartanian Millard Vampire King

The girl indeed was strange, and her gestures showed signs of either insecurity or just plain weakness. He didn't know whether to frighten her even more than he already had or just plain talk to her like he would anyone else. Then again, what was the fun of that? Then again...he had no time for jokes. So instead he kept to his ways and smiled at her, hoping to calm her nerves, at least a little bit. "Hm, I see. Professor you say? That's interesting." Dartanian really was astonished. This petite woman, walking about, as a person of academic standards? He wondered what was really going on.

When she mentioned being a 'ghost' he didn't like that at all. Everyone in the house seemed to be like that, but then again, he wasn't really sure who was there anymore. "Now, now, we can't have another ghost around scaring the kids! No worries, you can do your studying." Dartanian said as he shut the door, however instead of a gently close, it slammed shut. The sound echoed through the room and he sort of cringed. He forgot his own strength at that moment.

"Um, sorry about that. I sometimes forget my own strength." he looked at the door and smiled. "Ah! It's still in tact." He leaned into her and grinned, "Last time I had to get it replaced...well maybe that the past 6 times. Kind of the reason why I no longer answer the door." He pulled back and stuffed his hands into his black jeans and moved on towards the main stairway. "Please, take a look around. Oh and don't worry about trying to hide. You most likely wont be able to hide from the twins." Now his girls were hell, at least in a child like way.

Adrienne Pike, handmaiden and nanny

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger...right?"

Adrienne smiled sweetly at Odell, "Oh my, that's not good. You must be aware of your surroundings, so next time you won't fall." She turned her attention to Lady Samantha, "Is there anything you want to have done today, my lady?" Adrienne smiled pleasantly at her mistress, waiting for a reply.

Though she knew better, Adrienne's mind drifted a little. She thought of Giovanni and a dull pain bloomed in her chest. She hardly spoke a word to him since they left the old castle. It seemed like only yesterday she was on holiday; she was in a textiles shop in town. The clerk had asked her if she needed assistance and Adrienne inquired about the white gloves on display. He had politely informed her that they were for sale and could be monogrammed with initials if she so desired.

Coming back to the present, Adrienne let out a soft sigh. She still was smiling but her eyes grew a little sad. The gloves she bought those many years ago were still wrapped up and within her dresser. She had even paid for the embroidered on the cuff. The pain in her chest grew a little deeper and Adrienne tried to dispel those nagging thoughts from her mind. "You are looking much happier Odell, is the lolli to you liking? I make them special; your sister used to love them."

I look so gentle when you see me...

Samantha Goodwill Millard-The Vampire Queen

Samantha gently squeezed her son's hand as he seemed to be enjoying the lollipop that Adrienne had given him. She looked at her personal maid gently and gave her a thankful smile for giving her son something to calm him down.

"Let me see, well, when you have gotten some food for yourself, do you think you could go get some more blood? We are running low and we all know that us running out of blood would not be a good thing. Odell, let's go get Daddy, I think he just brought a new person inside the castle,"Samantha suggested.

Yumi poked her head from under the bed and she gave her grandfather a very warm smile, happy to see him.

"Yumi thinks it would be fun to startle Daddy with her bats, but I am not so sure about this. She knows Daddy isn't crazy about bats, it really gives him the creeps and he's pretty brave, right Grandpa?"Nina asked.

Angela used many stones to move across the snow covered mountain. while moving at the high speed she never once broke a stone that allowed her to move down the mountain. soon she found herself travelling across snow-free ground. she smiled as she grew closer and closer to the Millard Summer home, though she didn't realize that she was smiling. As she landed in front of the door with a soft thud she noticed that the door closed with a slam. Angela scowled at the door as she walked up to it. Angela tapped her fingers on the door before she threw it upon suddenly. " Thats very polite to slam the door in my face! " she stated with a raised voice before she even noticed who it was that was present. Angela froze in place as she looked at Dartanian and the small human girl. " Ah... " she uttered before closing the door quickly. " My apologizes! " she stated obviously flustered as she bowed her head in respect and forgiveness

Delilah Von

Delilah jumped from the loud nose that echoed in ears, as she turned to look at the door still intact, her eyes widen as a new figure enter the room and quite frankly she was not very quiet about it, she quickly grabbed her note pad and scribbled " incredible strenght, and rather noisy" she flipped her note pad shut as she was still astonished by this beings as she looked too the new woman that now stand in the door way she bowed to her as well, it made her insanly neverous her to be so close ," Well thank you so much I would like to introduce myself, I am Delilah Von. I do hope I could be a pleasent presents to your beautiful home" she said calmly as she slowly walked around him giving him a ridculous amount of space, the last thing she wanted to do was invade his person space,"I can already tell I will absolutely love writing about you and I'm sure beautiful family" she took her off her hood and cape putting it over her arm letting her unique long silver hair flow down,"I'd hate to be rude...but I'm rather starving it was a long journey and not nearly enough to eat" she smiled nervously.

Dartanian Millard Vampire King

Dartanians head had turned when Angela came bargining in. He hadn't even noticed her there, far to busy with the new girl standing in his foyer. Where had Angela been this entire day? Sleeping in he assumed, and now she had the nerve to yell at him? Then again she did apologise, bowing her head and keeping her distance. Dartanian had no patience to go on and rant about how he was the king and she had to watch her temper. It didn't seem to really matter anyways. Instead he looked upon the girl who began writing something, hastily in her book. Whatever she was writing Dartanian was curious to know but he didn't question it, only watched in fascination.

After all introduction between Dartanian and Delilah, he stepped closer to Angela and sighed. "This is Angela, once my...head of house staff. She seems to do as she please, as you can. Which I wouldn't do, if you're still under my employment...Isn't that true Angela?" Dartanian gave Angela a look, but it wasn't one of anger or hate, just something you wouldn't want to see from your boss at all. No soon after he snapped back to the new girl, standing there with her book, tightly in hand. She unveiled herself, such a beauty he thought as he gazed upon her. She really was intriguing, and why she choose his household, he would never really find out, or want to. The thought of being studied was a little terrifying, as if he was an animal behind a cage and someone came in to study him. Such a thing he never saw the plus side to.

"Thank you for your compliments, Delilah." The king said as he circled her like a vulture before standing in front of both her and Angela. "If you're hungry, then you must eat. We have a rather large kitchen and it rarely gets used. You are more than welcomed to anything there. I have no real cook, so you'll be on your own when doing the cooking. We here tend to...not have to cook. Surely you can understand. I think you...know what kind of creatures we are..." Dartanian grinned at her and then turned to Angela, who seemed to have fallen quite for some time. "Would you be so kind as to take Miss Von to the Kitchen, maybe give her a bit of a tour of the place?" He paused and gave the girls a grin, "You must see the place, it's fantastic."

With that said, the King turned on his heel and headed for the staircase. "I'll be in my room if either of you need me." He had other things to attend to, for instance, his daughters staying out of trouble.

Delilah greeted Angela with a nod and a smile, Angela didn't feel like a threat like the Dartanian did, but then again he was the King and a vampire at the same time. So of course he had her on edge. She payed no mind to the complimented look the king gave her as she took her cape only came her to get what she needed and leave..she hoped it would be that easy,"thank you your highness I hope to be graced by your presents soon" she smiled relaxed now that his eyes where not focused on her so it made it easier for her to speak as she joit down some more his pad," seems politle a human traits shine though in small amounts". Delilah turned to Angela and analyzed her face, it was quite pretty, she looked somewhat friendly. But then again Delilah was a horrible judge of charactor so she didn't guess what a person might be like before actually getting to know them. She continued to write in her handly little note pad,"Hello Angela I hope our time together is a pleasent one" Delilah smile big she was excited finally some food and then some exploring the giant fasinating place that would be her temporary home, she bearly could contain herself sending goosebumps down her arms.

Luigsech cried out as the bats shot out of the closet before returning, quite startled by the sneaky little creatures and not expecting them to be there in place of his granddaughters. However his theory about them being in this room was correct, and he spun around to see their little heads popping out from under his daughter and son-in-law's bed.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked. "And Yumi, why are those bats hiding in your father's closet?" he further questioned, listening to Yumi state quite simply that she was planning to play with daddy. Just about ready to question what she meant, Nina thankfully explained it for him, and a mild frown fell upon his lips. "Yes Nina, he is. Perhaps it's simply just a matter of distaste..." he mused. "He may not fear them but just find them distasteful. Whatever the case is, this is not right." he mildly scolded the two. "Your father and mother are under a lot of stress at the moment. This is not the time to startle your father when he has so much on his mind." he reminded. These two may have been children, but by now they had to know a little about what was happening, why they were here or at the most, that their father was currently under some stress and had a lot on his mind. "Come on. How about I make your girls something to eat?" he asked, working to tempt them away from their little prank.

Odell glanced up to Adrienne for a minute, pouting lightly but finding himself unable to say anything, upon which he returned to eating his lollipop. He was quite aware of where he was going, it just happened that his coat got in the way and tripped him up. That was all. Quietly listening to the two adults talk, he glanced up to Adrienne and nodded his head, sucking on the blood flavor lollipop for a moment before looking to his mother with a big smile and nodding his head even faster. In this time he didn't often get to see his father. Apparently something big was happening and as a result his father was rather busy most of the time. So to see his father was, though not rare or uncommon, a big treat for Odell.

Angela bit her lip as King Dartanian introduced her. it was very embaressing the way he introduced her, for she could tell that King was just a little bit annoyed at Angela, maybe more so but she wasn't quite sure. the look Dart gave Angela sent chills down her spine. " yes, you highness. " she said and began to mumble something about 'not doing it again' and 'I'll try to do better' and stuff like that before she blinked and looked at Delilah. she stared at her for a moment before a big smile came across her face. " Greetings...Delilah was it? " she said taking a step closer, making sure her fangs were retracted. " please this way to the kitchen. " she said making a gesture to a hallway and waited for her to move.

Samantha saw the excitement in her son's eyes and that made her smile, knowing how much her little boy liked spending time with his dad.

"Alright, I think your father is near the bottom of the stairs, so we shall go meet him,"Samantha spoke. She started to lead her son down the hall and towards the main staircase. Once they had gotten to the stairs, she started to walk down them with Odell, being careful so her son didn't trip.

Yumi crawled out from under the bed as her stomach growled, some food sounding very appealing to her right now.

"I definitely want some blood to drink, Grandpa, I haven't had anything since earlier in the day. Plus, I should probably get my owl some mice as well, since I am sure she is hungry,"Nina admitted.

Yumi Millard, Adrienne, Kaa'mina, Delilah Von, Angela

Yumi whined as her grandfather scolded her, but at the mention of food also worked on her and she got out and held both her sister's hand and Luigsech. "Ok grandpa," she said as she summoned the bats in the closet and they flew out of an open window though one stayed on her shoulder,perching there as she chose this one as her personal pet. "Is it more tasty blood for lunch?" Yumi said to her grandfather, her little wings giving little flaps of anticipation. Her hunger now got her to forget about the dozen bats still hiding inside the dresser that held some of Dartanian's cloaks and remained silent from Yumi's instructions. Yumi had understood now that family enemies were after them and were determined to eliminate both herself, her sister, and her little brother. She loves her family very much and also the staff working to take care of them, though she still wants to be mischievous because of the joy it brought. She then sensed her father nearby and she jumped with joy, her aura also displaying her joy. "Daddy is coming," she said out loud as she waited for him to appear in her view

Adrienne dipped into a curtsy then nodded, "Yes, we can't have that. I will make arrangements for a shipment." She smiled and left the mother and son, Adrienne went to the opposite end of the hall. There was a door that slide open to reveal a staircase leading down. This was one of the many servant staircases Adrienne used to move swiftly around the castle.

Adrienne made mental notes of what the day had in store for her. If taken all the way to the main floor, the staircase opened to a hall just off the main entrance of the castle. The place itself wasn't as large as their previous home but it was still grand. She walked swiftly to the kitchen and poked her head in. The cooks were busy and Adrienne didn't want to bother them. "Work first then breakfast." She went to the large walk in refrigerator that housed the castle's blood supply. "Hmm...not horrible but always room for more." Adrienne took stock of what they had then left the giant fridge. There was a telephone that hung on the wall, picking it up, Adrienne dialed the number of the usual blood bank.

"Yes, hello? Fine thanks. We will be needed a shipment. Uh-huh, 2,500 packs please. Yes, discreetly if you please. When? Oh, later this evening? Excellent. Millard Estate. The usually you, have a lovely day.' Adrienne hung up the phone just as her stomach growled. She chuckled and made herself an egg in toast. Adrienne always wondered how many places were out there that supplied her employers. She shrugged and headed upstairs after a glass of orange juice.

Kaa'mina is supernaturally still as a statue. She stands on the large windowed landing between the two flights of stairs between the first a second floor, one hand up and fingertips pressed lightly against the glass she stares through. Her maid uniform is flawless as normal, each ruffle in place and her spotless apron tied with an even, tight bow. Her dull grey green eyes are gazing far past the unfamiliar scenery before her. She is still with the royal family that she served so loyally for so long, but that still couldn't make this place her fair, dear England.

The warm bright vampire has withdrawn a tad over the past ten years. She will still light up quickly when addressed, but the time between she could be caught like this, staring longingly into the distance and lost in her own thoughts. Kay had been hurt years ago when she found that her Queen had chosen the strange girl that had suddenly joined the staff as the primary caretaker for her girls and not Kaa'mina, whom had been with the house and a dedicated staff member for some time already. That information had come hand in hand with the move and devastated her for the first month or so after the relocation. She slowly realigned herself to new sets of task, new rooms, new passageways, and a new quietness in her days. While everyone played their parts as families, lovers, or enemies Kay worked below notice to keep things running smoothly as she always had. But what couldn't wear on her in 250 years in England has worn her down the last 10 years here.

Despite the strange feelings she is struggling with Kay has completed her main chores already, as she skipped her breaks and had worked through the day before as well. Always the diligent worker. So she finds no shame in taking a moment to pause because her mind is full of thoughts unlike herself. But what had started a just a moment is now stretching into a long eerie stillness.

The maid had never wondered about her place in things before, she had always been happy with her place before. ...Before what?

Yet it is hard for her to sort through any of the things she feels and once her hands are busy again she will be about her tasks, not thinking of herself at all. Things are always best when Kay is kept busy.

Delilah smiled and followed the mysterious Angela into the hallway, though she was completely nervous about what lays in the kitchen. An empty cabinet would have gave her a heart attack, as the thought ran through her head her stomach growled and rumbled. She blushed slightly as her eyes drifted around."This place is huge it'll take forever to memorize all the twist and curves of this place" she thought to herself as her eyes drifted back to Angela.

Angela giggled a loud as she heard the girls stomach growl. she didn't giggle because she thought it was funny but rather because she remembered when she too had to eat normal food. a sad look crossed her face for but a second as she fault the weight of being a vampire but then she shurgged and said " its not as big as the castle back in England." Angela looked back at Delilah with a smile on her face " its actually relatively small comparatively " she spoke with a gentleness unlike her former-self. Angela seemed to be lost in thought, remembering the good times she had in the Castle back in England.

Surprise crossed Delilahs face as she was blown away from the emotion she was seeing washing over Angela. She quickly whipped out her note pad and scribbled some more then as quick as she pulled it out it was once again put away," Angela...are you alright?"" with a tinge of concern in her voice.

Angela stopped at stared at Delilah for a moment and then just laughed. " yes I am quite alright. " she said while still letting out some chuckles. she turned and continued walking " just longing for day gone by. ya know? " she said and then bit her lip. Angela didn't seem to give off the Guard vibe like she used to, but then again she wasn't on guard, atleast not around Delilah, or any human for that matter. " so tell me Delilah, what brings you to this humble little house? " Angela asks abruptly after a seemingly long silence.

Delilah stopped and backed up slightly not wanting to get to close to her," well you see I'm a professor or a sort and I've come to write a true story and not go off what is myth" she said in a hushed tone,"I feel that vampires and other mythic are judged to quickly for being different and are feared..." she stopped talking addruptly she didn't feel qualified to say much more not know this person and telling her too much would be dangerous...right? So she shrugged it off and hinted to go forward.

Angela covered her mouth as she chuckled at Delilah. Angela, receiving the hints, kept on moving down the hall and getting closer and closer to the kitchen. " I wonder... " she said with the same kind of tone as though she was speaking to someone naive. she shook her head and opened up a door in a large room with many fridges and stoves and pantries and the sort. " here's the kitchen. " she said as she held the door open for Delilah. Angela just smiled as she waited for Delilah to find the food she wanted and ate.

Delilah's eyes widen, finally had felt like ages since she last had something in her stomach. She was relieved as she scooted around Angela and made her way to the cabinet. She closed her eyes as she opened the cabinet and then open them," Oh then there was light" she giggled to herself as she grabbed the vegetables and spices and set them out as she grabbed a pot. She filled the pot up with water and set it on stove and waited for it to boil as she chopped the vegetables. Delilah looked up to see Angel still lingering there. She paused for a moment then spoke," Angela would you like to help me?" she question and began again," I know that you don't eat human food but it could be entertaining, besides it looks like you could use some fun" she smiled as she began chopping the vegetables,"Everyone could use some fun once in awhile even the vampires"

Angela sat on a counter across the large room and watch Delilah. a small smile formed on her lips as it seemed the sight of food brought joy to the woman. she gave surprised look to delilah when asked if she wanted to help. " sure I'd love to, but I haven't cooked in...who knows how long " she said and giggled slightly as she walked over to the counter and looking at the spices she had pulled out. " what do you need me to do? " she asked as she lifted a small tin of spice in one hand.

Delight spreaded across her face,"Wonderful!" she said and she pulled Angela's hand into a cup putting freshly cut vegetables," put this into the pot and stir slowly clockwise" she grabbed the spices and gentility shook them sprinkling into the steaming water," I'd like to let everyone know that I am here so no one is surprised when I walk through the halls" she giggled as she looked at Angela," And with this dish everyone is going to smell it" she stopped and put the spices down," Does this..Smell disgusting to you?..you know the food?" she said curiously.

Angela nodded and poured the cup of vegetables into the water and began to stir slowly clockwise. she watched with curiosity as Delilah sprinkled in some spices and ramble on. she giggle at what she planned to do with the dish. " yeah. " she answered her question. " it does. but I was never a vegetable person. " she said with a smile. Angela didn't quite get what she ment by wether it smelled bad or not, she just knew that vegetables smelled bad and she preferred the smell of beef and fish.

Delilah laughed," you know that could be useful to tell children" she looked around the cabinets in search of something else,"Child if you don't eat your vegetables you will turn into a monster" she said teasingly as she grabbed what looked like meat," now what type of meat would be best to fit...perhaps pork?" she asked as she tapped her lip with her index finger in deep thought.,"what do you think Angela does pork sound delicious or something else?"

Angela gave Delilah a solemn and sad look " my mum used to say that all the time " she said while giving the best puppy dog eyes she could muster before laughing and continuing to stir the vegetable stew. " um... " she said sipping some of the broth from the wooden spoon. " I'd say lamb... " she said with no-thought behind it before she waved her hand dismissively " but what ever you want, it is your soup...stew...whatever " she said having a hard time defining what ever Delilah was making.

Delilah Von, Angela, Adrienne, Luigsech, Odell, Dartanian Millard

Delilah was stunned as she picked the slab of lamb," Angela your helping me make it so this makes it yours as well" she grinned as she pulled a knife from its block," even though I will be enjoying ever last bit" she laughed slightly as she chopped away at the cut of meat," so if it isn't too forward do you mind me asking your story" Angela nodded in agreement that it was also hers but also rolled her eyes at the same time. " be careful with the knife. " she said as she stared into the slowly swirling liquid. " my story? " she asked a small pain in her chest grew but it faded just as quickly. " depends. before or after I became what I am now? " she asked still staring into the stew, her tone was very serious unlike moments before in which she was having just a casual talk with a new acquaintanceship. Adrienne looked up from her breakfast at the two people coming in. She knew one was a resident at the castle but the other face was unfamiliar to her. Adrienne's bright green eyes scanned over her, simple dress and appearance. She could smell that she was human and hungry. Adrienne smiled and stood, "Is there anything I can assist you with?" She said in a soft voice.

"Miss Angela are you hungry? I've just ordered more packs." Adrienne inquired, she smoothed down her simple black dress. It wasn't what the other maids wore in the castle but Adrienne's job was a tad different then the rest. "You must be the new comer to the Castle." She smiled at the other woman, Adrienne bobbed a small curtsy, "My name is Adrienne Pike. What is your name?"

Her smile grew a little so that her teeth showed a little, there weren't any fangs; even though Adrienne's pale appearance suggested that she was a full vampire, she was subtly telling the woman she wasn't. If the woman was curious, Adrienne would explain what she really was at a later date. Before Delilah could respond to Angela another being appeared,"oh my I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said giving off a nervous smile," Oh uh I'm Delilah" she bowed, she could tell straight away she was not human which had put her on edge like she was with the King," I-Its lovely to meet to you Adrienne" Luigsech smiled happily as Nina and Yumi thankfully crawled out of the bed and, both hungry, agreed to stop their little prank in favor of food. Plus it was good to hear that Nina was planning to feed Grace. It eased any minor worries Luigsech might have had, which was fairly small. With Yumi in hand, they left the room; Luigsech unaware that there were more bats hiding within the closet.

"Ah, well we'll have to see. Last I checked there wasn't too much but there should be some left." he mused. Before Luigsech wouldn't have known exactly how much blood was in the house, seeing as he had stuck to a more mortal-based diet. But since their arrival, he had gone back to the blood-based diet that really supplied more nutrients for him. He still didn't enjoy it, but now that he clearly remembered that he was a father and a grandfather; well he knew the mortal-based diet would not be sufficient enough to keep him healthy and well. "Really?" he asked. "Well perhaps we can see him on our way there?" Odell rapidly nodded his head, gradaully growing closer to finishing his lollipop though never would be bite it. His fangs were still coming in and it hurt his teeth a little to bite down on something hard. Thankfully his diet consisted of blood so, as expected, there was no major reason to bite anything. As they arrived to the staircase, Odell took a minute to gather up the leash that was still tied to his toy, making sure it was all bundled up. Then looking down he slowly worked his way down the stairs, keeping a very close eye on the coat as he knew one mistake and he would tumble down the stairs painfully. It was a fairly slow trek, but as he expected it was worth the effort as thankfully he didn't fall down. Adrienne smiled at Delilah, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm sorry if I startled you." She moved closer and looked over what Delilah was making, "Lamb, excellent choice. How will you be preparing it?"

Adrienne's eyes twinkled as she watched the woman, she psychically sent waves of calming to her. In hopes she would be at ease, Adrienne didn't want her to cut herself if Angela was hungry. "Do you need any assistance?" Delilah smiled cooking always brought people together as she thought this an image ran through her head of everyone coming in and helping with this simple lamb stew dish. She laughed slightly the silly thought,"lovely your more then welcome to cook the meat" put the knife back carelessly into the block accidently scraping her finger drawing a small amount of blood," oh no" she said in a hushed tone as she quickly put her finger in her mouth," I'm sorry if that disturbed any of you" she said looking back at Angela then to Andrienne. Angela jumped slightly when Adrienne spoke. she didn't feel her in the room when she entered but then again most people didn't want to be seen or spoken to. Angela just chuckled and dismissively waved a hand. " no, no. I will go get my own feed when I feel like it. for now I have my duties. " she said quickly as she lifted her guard, just in case anyone else decided to suddenly talk to her. Angela preferred the taste of fresh blood than blood from a packet, which occasionally got her in trouble if she accidently killed her 'victim'. Angela had not yet fed for the day so she wasn't to thirsty but she could be for a bite. Angela froze still as the smell of blood wafted up to her nostrils. she closed her eyes, and looked at Delilah. " I told you to be careful with the knife. " she said with great ease and slight concern. Adrienne glanced at Angela when Delilah nicked her finger. The smell would be tempting but she was sure that Angela wouldn't act on the urge. She swiftly grasped Delilah's hand from her mouth and pressed a white linen handkerchief to open wound. Adrienne applied a little pressure for a few moments before lifting the handkerchief. "There much better." Adrienne wrapped the cloth around the nicked flesh; she would have used a band-aid but none were available.

Adrienne's hands were cool to the touch and smooth, she let go of Delilah's hand. "Best be careful when it comes to sharp implements around here. We wouldn't want an accident." She smiled at Delilah then went to the other side of the table to chop vegetables for the soup. Adrienne hummed softly while she worked as she often did, after a while, she looked up and asked, "How is your research coming?" Her eyes twinkled with knowing. Delilah looked at Angela with apologetic eyes as her gaze quickly shifted to Adrienne. Her hands were frigid as she wrapped Delilahs minor Adrienne asked about her research her eyes shot up in surprise," Well its coming along very well my first day and I've already learn so much" she couldn't help but smile when it came to her research.

Dartanian Millard Vampire King

Dartanian had nodded to his new guest Delilah and had proceeded on with things, letting her and Angela get to know one another, and have Angela show her around. The place wasn't as big as his old castle, but it was a decent size, enough for guests and of course his ever growing family. He worried about them sometimes, having grown up here and not in their home. It was bad enough they were born in the home of his enemy but at least they didn't recall that, well that's what Dartanain was hoping.

The king had made it up the stairs and continued to go up, he was sensing Samantha and his boy growing closer, but his first thought was to get to Yumi and Nina, they were always getting themselves into trouble, but Dartanian was the one who paid the price. He had been a constant victim to their pranks, but of course he couldn't blame both, he mainly knew the culprit was Yumi. Her knack for pranks and that playful nature, he couldn't assume it came from her mother. He hadn't really had much of that sense of play or such things. He had taken another detour, one that would be a lot quicker to get to his room. He had met a few maids passing by on his way there and not a single sight of his wife or kids. It wasn't strange at all, this was still a rather large building with multiple ways of getting somewhere.

When he finally arrived at his room, he had a good look around. No one in sight, and silence. A silence that was a little to eerie for the King, but he stepped closer to his window. However a rattling sound came from his dresser. Something he hadn't expected and it made him far to curious to just ignore it. Inching closer to the thing he heard it again, and he stopped. What was going on, he wondered. What was in side it? Dartanian placed his hand over the handle ever so slowly and pulled it open, revealing what was inside.

A hoard of bats screatched as they rappidly flew from their hiding spot, making their way just past Dartanians face. The king yelped and jumped backwards, falling to the floor as he watched the bats circle the room before heading out the open window. His face showed signs of shock, dismay, and absolute fear. His eye twitched for a moment and he yelled to the top of his lungs, "YUMI MILLARD!" His voice rang through the hallways of the castle, an almost chilling sound. He often did this, so it wasn't a complete surprise to his household staff. They knew of princesses tricks on her father, the little pranks she pulled when she was bored out of her mind. He of course, was her ultimate victim.

Yumi heard the loud screech and jumped. "Oh no, I forgot about the other friends," she said as she looked back then at Luigsech. "I'm going to hide now Grandpa. I'll eat later," she said as she dashed off, trying to find a hiding spot now that the prank had been pulled on her father. She ran down the hall, trying to look for a good place to hide, but her father always managed to find her but she enjoyed watching whether he would punish her or to scold her. As she ran she ran right into Kaa'mina and fell onto her butt and looked up. "Big sister Kaa'mina, hide me please," she said with a giggle as she no doubt heard Dartanian's cry. Her bat on her shoulder chattered as it didn't enjoy the rocky ride of falling down too much but it remained loyal on her shoulders.

Rose looked up at the castle hearing the King yell just as she came up to the castle her face well hidden under her richly green cloak. She smiled just as the driver stopped the carriage and kissed tenderly on the forehead of the sleeping child warm in her arms. "We are hear lady" "Thank you" Rose said as she paid the man after stepping out careful not to wake the little Emi. She carried her to the door knowing the long traveling had been hard on the 4 year old with all the excitement with new places. Knocking on the door she waited making sure her daughter was warm enough.

Morgana Le Fay The Ghost

The ghost of the fabled Morgana Le Fay was drifting across the castle courtyard for quite some time. She had come across the castle a week ago, and had been haunting the structure ever since. Sometimes she allowed others to see her, other times she remained invisible to the eye playing tricks. It kept her amused for the most part.

Today, she had heard the sound of a carriage drawing near. She glided across the castle grounds to the entrance. Rose stood there, a four year old girl in her arms. She was invisible for most of the interaction, until she was leaning over Roses shoulder from behind, peering down at the four year old. "She's a little big to be carrying around, don't you think?" Morgana asked, her voice having an ethereal tone to it as she became visible. Transparent, but visible. Samantha Goodwill Millard-The Vampire Queen

Samantha grimaced as she heard her husband's familiar bellow of their eldest daughter and knew the girl had probably pulled a prank on her father again. She let out a soft sigh as she picked up Odell in her arms and hurried back up the stairs and towards her room. When she arrived in their room, she could sense the emotions from her husband and she shook her head.

"What did Yumi do this time, dear?"Samantha asked.

Nina winced softly as she heard her father yelling her sister's name and she knew some of Yumi's bats had just been found. She watched Yumi run off, since her twin knew she was going to be in trouble. Nina took ahold of her grandfather's hand, hoping her father did not blame her for this.

"Daddy doesn't sound very happy, Grandpa,"Nina spoke.

Luigsech, Wakahisa Osamu, Odell Millard, Rose

Luigsech was just prepared to start suggesting he make them something that didn't require too much blood in order for them to save the rest when he turned his head towards the entrance of the kitchen. He grimaced, glancing over to Yumi and sighing heavily. Why was she causing her father so much trouble? he asked himself, not expecting Yumi to run off so suddenly.

"Ah! Yumi get back here!" he shouted, though by the time he ran outside the kitchen she was long gone. Sighing heavily, he turned and headed back into the kitchen, smiling a little to Nina. "Well your father really does not like bats. Plus at this moment in time, being startled or bothered by your sister is the last thing your father needs to deal with." he said, wishing Yumi would stop this tomfoolery. It was only making her father's problems worse by continually bothering him and giving him problems he had to deal with.

Wakahisa Osamu

(Was looking for Sarah

Odell Millard

Odell nearly jumped out of his shoes when he heard he his father's voice echo throughout the summer home, nearly clinging to his mother when he realized soon enough that his father was calling out his sister's name. He pouted lightly, wondering what sort of trouble Yumi got into this time that made their father so upset. Carefully holding close to his mother once she picked him up, he leaned his head lightly against her shoulders as she rushed up the stairs, smiling for a moment when he saw his father before remembering that at the moment he sounded quite upset and looked it a well.

"You okay daddy?" he asked.

Rose smiled and glanced at the ghost nodding "yes, but this is the first time i was able to get her to settle down. I needn't wake her just yet." she said turning to the woman as she became a bit more visible. It was clear that Rose had enough encounters with ghost or spirits that she grew quite comfortable to them trying to surprise you. It sorta seemed to be something she developed while Anna had shared her body. "My Name is Rose everyone calls me that anyway it's much more simpler. May I ask who you might be?"

"That's wonderful to hear," Adrienne smiled and went back to chopping, "Have you been shown to a room?" She asked softly. It wasn't Adrienne's job to make commendations for guests, that was left up to Kaa'mina, the head maid. She slowly reached out with her senses and found Kaa on the third floor with Yumi. "Sorry to intrude Ms. Kaa'mina but there is a new comer to the castle and I was wondering if she had a room, yet? If you aren't busy would you come to the kitchen?" Adrienne said softly into Kaa'mina's mind.

She hadn't really used her telepathic powers much over the course of ten years. What happened between her and Giovanni, made her shy away from her powers. Adrienne knew that she would never feel normal again after she learned about what she was, so it was silly to try to strive to be such.

Delilah clenched her hand as she looked for a bowl too put the stew in so she can fill her shriveled body, She was already too thin already to think if a gust of wind cam through she would have been blown away. as she walked next to Angela she heard Adrienne ask her if she had been shown to her room yet. She turn to her and shook her head," No but I would like to explore this place a bit more before i retire" she took a spoon and scooped out a chunk of soft vegetables into her bowl. She took a spoon and scooped a small amount of it and shoved it into her mouth," mmmmmm...Delicious" she said with a grin towards Angela as she took another spoon full and aimed it at Angela's mouth," Vegetables..oooh no ANGELA IT'S VEGETABLES" she laughed as put the spoon of the soft vegtables into mouth.

A look of disgust washed over Angela's face as a spoon full of soft vegetables filled her mouth and encumbered her taste buds with the foul taste that haunted her from her mortal days. she then bit down on the spoon, taking the entire head of the spoon with all of the vegetables with it. she then proceeded to spit the contents of her mouth out in a sink before making retching sounds as she hunched over the sink. she looked up at Luigsech and Nina as they entered the kitchen. Angela quickly grabbed a hand towel and covered up her mouth. she then glanced over her shoulder, giving Delilah the 'don't do that again' glare before she began to run the water to clean the sink of the filth that she had caused.

Kaa'mina is snapped quickly from her thoughts when the young miss runs into her. She had gone very deep in her thoughts and surprised but she relizes who it is in a split second. Kay spins and scoops Yumi back to her feet in one gentle motion as a smile blooms on her lips. Straightening back up her eyesbrows arch as she is about to reply when she can hear Adrienne speak into her mind. She pauses to reply for it is not one of her strenghts to direct her thoughts in this manner for another to overhear. It might look to Yumi that Kay is comicly considering her question. "I think I have just become a partner in Miss Yumi's mischeif. I will come as soon as I can but if I do not make it soon enough room 48 is ready and unlocked, the key on the nightstand." She had learned from Dancia before her to keep several more rooms ready than you think you will need.

After her reply she grins wider at the young miss while holding out her hand with a half curtsy. "Miss Yumi, we better hurry then! Quick, to the storage cellar under the laundry room, maybe it will help hide our scents!" Kaa'mina whisks her away as soon as Yumi takes her hand. The maid knows she can move at top vampiric speed through the halls with Yumi in tow without making her uncomfortable or hitting anyone else just a blur of dark and light ruffles and whisper of fabric.

Delilah watched Angela race to the sink spewing all the contents into the sink,"oh my" she turned to see two more beings fill the kitchen,"Oh wow the kitchen sure is quiet busy" she looked over to Angela give her a mean glare, Delilah just couldn't help herself from giving off a small giggle. Angela's glare reminded her sister," Sorry Angela" she said drifting off into deep thought as she grabbed a new spoon and started to finish her dinner.

Yumi giggled as she took Kaa'mina's hand and found herself flying with her, the maid's speed enveloping her to go with her at the same speed. She found it exciting that she is able to go at such a speed with grace. At the cellar she stood there, waiting for her to show her a good spot to hide in, though the bat on her shoulder looked like it had a dizzy moment before shaking itself back into normal. "Yumi want to be fast like big sister Kay," she said as she clapped her hand quietly, her eyes full of hope of wanting to be a great vampire like her father and even Kaa'mina, not knowing that she has great potential of achieving that instead of using them to pull pranks.

It is true the this cellar smells sweetly of the lavander and rose soaps used to wash the numerous linens used around the castle. It is a comforting and relaxing scent to her. Kaa'mina slows down to guide the young miss back to a huge rack hung with many large long coats and cloaks with fur lining. They were extras or for dress and kept where the temapture is lower, rather than the warmed main floors so that the pores don't open and shed fur. "Oh Miss Yumi, you will one day... and you will far surpass my speed and strength because you're so special! ...Here, hide behind these." The maid parts the heavy garments for Yumi with a sparkling grin. The only benefit to not being the children's direct caretaker is she never had to be the one making them do things they don't want to. It gives Kay just enough room to engage in spoiling and indulging them once in awhile like she had her own younger siblings and children that stayed at the inn during her first life. As well as occasionally becoming an accomplice to Yumi's mischief, for she sees no harm in a child being childish; they only get to do it once.

Yumi giggled as she hid behind the coats and smiled poking her head between the coats. She always love playing with Kay as she sometimes goes along her mischief and entertains her whenever some of the staff are too busy for her attention. As a sign of thanks, Yumi got her bat to fly over to Kay and give her ear a cute little nibble of affection before returning to Yumi's shoulder. "I hope daddy won't find me this time," she said, her little wings giving a little flap as she looked cutely up at Kaa'mina. She is growing very fast and it wouldn't be long till she has to start learning the etiquette and training of a vampire princess and how to join the fight with her powers.

To say Morgana was disappointed when the woman didn't seem to startle was an understatement. It seemed nearly everyone else in the castle was at least a bit bothered with her sudden appearances, left to wonder about just how long she was standing there and what they had seen. It especially spooked them if Morgana became visible in their bedchambers. Than again, this was merely a front door.

"Much more simpler than what?" Morgana asked. The ghost canted her head with a proud air about her before answering Roses question. "Lady Morgana Le Fay," she answered. She may be known as the villain in most of the stories, and was seen that way by people whom knew the Arthurian Lore, but she was proud nonetheless.

Rose smiled "Fujin Karasuma Akaihana" she said In her graceful Japaneses language as she gave her a nod in respect but not caring for the woman prideful airs that she held not when they had the same noble status "If I remember correctly the tails of King Aurthur claim Morgana as a evil witch. Heh I should say you certainly don't look like one" She sighed wondering what was taking any of the servants long to answer the door. Emi was starting to get very heavy in her arms.

"Evil witch? Nay. A woman scorned. A woman wronged. A woman whom was robbed by my brother," Morgana explained. Rare was it that anyone could say they had a chance to hear the Arthurian tales from Morgana's point of view. She peered at the door. "Perhaps they have not heard you. I have come to realize servants in this day and age are not as nimble as they once were." Morgana drifted through the door, phasing on the other side. She glanced about before sticking her head through the door, to look back at Rose. "I don't see anyone coming."

All the bats but one had flown out the window. Dartanian despised the creatures. It was bad enough that they looked repulsive, and relied on their hearing, but in all of the books about his kind related them back to such animals. He didn't like the association and of course his daughter, his oldest daughter had them as her 'friends,' her...pet's. The king was utterly disgusted and never would she give up her precious little bats. It was annoying to know that she was playing with those things, but using them to prank her own father, that was always pushing it.

When Samantha entered the room, Dartanian was already on his feet, dusting himself off. His black trousers were now wrinkled and his maroon shirt was covered in dust. He was more than annoyed this time, he was furious. "I am going to KILL HER!" Dartanian shouted as he began to stomp towards the door. He messed up Odell's hair and walked right past his wife, knowing she would be the mediator in all of this, she usually was. "When I find her Samantha, I will not spare her!" He lashed out. "Her pranks End HERE!" Dartanian said pointing to the ground.

In all the years she had these creatures, Yumi had never once been actually punished properly. Now, after 10 years, he was threatening to take his own daughters life. Of course Dartanian was a gentle soul, and he would never purposely hurt his own children, but the way he looked, his crazed eyes, focused on finding Yumi, they said otherwise. The king was angered, stomping his feet as he sensed his way around the castle, in search of his little girl, the one who was always getting away from him.

He picked up his daughters scent and of course she was not alone. He could sense another presence, one he was familiar with. Kaa'mina, the maid. She was hiding with the maid? Why? He figured Yumi admired the woman as much as she loved her little bat friends. He shuddered at the thought of those night creatures. What a terrible thing to be associated with! "YUMI MILLARD. Where in the world ARE YOU!?"

Dante whipped through the dense forest that surrounded much of this country's landscape. He avoided large patches of sun but it was still the morning and he was moving fast. Knowing full well that he needed lodging before noon or he would be in extreme discomfort. Hating the thought, Dante ran faster. He heard through the network that there was a castle not too far from here, its inhabitants were of his kind and were hospitable to their guests.

Soon enough the castle was within his sights, this spurred the vampire to run faster. There was a giant sun patch blocking his way to one of the door; he guessed a servant door. Deciding to chance it, Dante ran to the door. His skin began to burn under his thick clothing but he made it too the door and wrenched it open. Inside was a kitchen; in a normal circumstance Dante would have used the main entrance like a civilized person.

Thin wisps of smoke were beginning to curl around his frame as he stumbled into the kitchen. He was sure that his appearance would shock the occupants of the kitchen but Dante could careless. He nearly fell to the floor but was caught by a woman dressed in all black. His vision was swirling together but Dante could make out bright green eyes and black hair before everything went black.

Showing of the rooms within the Castle

Like a shot Astra snaps forward, closing the distance of the long drive; body buzzing with pent up energy and licking her lips in excitement. Set far into the cleft of tall pines the three story house is seeped in inky dark shadows of night, dappled faintly by weak silvery light from a waxing moon high above. There are warm yellowish lights on mostly along the first and third floor; in the crisp silence the whirl and click of the still cooling engine on her fathers midlife crisis inside the two car garage can be heard. The spot is isolated, secluded, insulated, and generally perfect for an obsessive recluse like her mother. It only takes a small shift to bring her momentum up and over the front steps. In the same motion she is extending her booted leg as she sails over the distance of the porch and connects firmly with the door.

The wood splinters with a crack and a bang as it hits the wall so hard the interior handle is now embedded in the plaster. The whites of the young woman's eyes are turning dark and she whispers "? ?, ? ?." as another woman's scream cues up from a nearby room followed by a breaking dish. There is a slight pause and before the woman's second scream can start Astra is exploding through the second door to the right from the hallway in front of her. This makes her mother's second scream so much better. The pitch and fever of terror gives the her the sensation of goose bumps; it was beautiful. Horror at the daughter that was declared dead 4 years ago after disappearing from all official record for 11 standing before her, dark with terrible claws for hands, bluish veins across pale skin, with hate and malice painted across her features.

The young brunette's arm snaps out and snatches the graying haired lady painfully by the bottom of her jaw. She jerks her mother down to her knees, large shards of the hot broken cooking dish jabbing into her lower legs summoning a new wail and struggle from the woman, but Astra has her held firm. So tight in fact that her mother's teeth are cutting into her bottom lip and blood is starting to run from the corner of her mouth. "?, ?, ?, ? ?!" Astra screams in the woman's face with the horrible splitting bi-tone tainted by that darkness rising further in her. As the girl's voice rises the air around her body starts to eclipse around her into a visible black aura.

With the whimpering slightly reduced and only a few moments having passed she takes a calming breath and with a sweet smile Astra calls out to her lover in Russian just so that her mother can understand and have time to think about what it means."? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?, ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?." Sorin would know that it was at the top of the stairs, third floor, straight ahead, he would even know the detailed antique brass doorknob he will see from her mind and that special connection they share. She grins and shushes her mothers sobs as the woman grabs pointless at her arm and wastes her strength trying to beat her fists against any part of her daughter she can reach. This causes laughter to bubble in her throat once again as her mother starts to mummer unintelligible words of pure shock.

It didn't take long for Sorin to rip apart the tiles from the ceiling - in fact, it didn't take more than 10 seconds. His skin was burning hot, and with it, his hatred for every single living being inside that house. Sorin had completely lost control, his anger being constantly fed by the chaotic entity inside of him, constantly whispering what terrible things her parents did to her, throwing flashes and images of a past that never happened, a past where her mother slowly chopped away her daughter's hand for trying to escape that forsaken place, where her father hit her with a whip across her beautiful face, one, two, three times, until her features we're disfugured with multiple deep cuts. As soon as he set his feet on the inside, her knew where to go: the study. Even in that state of berserk, Sorin knew exactly where was Astra and what was she doing. And oh...it tasted so sweet already. His lips where shaped with a maniac smile, and a low, soft chuckle escaped his lips almost every time he breathed out.

Sorin's ears captured the sound of movement in the third floor - the evil man he knew as her father. "It will be good to finaly put a face on the faceles man, won't it, Sorin? And oh...there are so many things you can do with his flesh...so many ways to spill blood for her...", the darkness inside murmured. It was the first time it would speak to him in that state, when he had completely lost control, and the first time Sorin would respond. With a huge smile, showing his pointy teeth, a shark's smile, the hybrid replied, his tone seeming extremely pleased. "Yeeees...hahah...yeeeesss..." he would whisper to himself. He knew exactly where the man was, it was a matter of seconds now, before his prey would be within arms reach.

The man started to run, heading downstairs, his hands wrapped around a saw-off shotgun. He could hear his wife crying and moaning, so before even standing on top of the stairs, he crouched against the wall, holding the weapon's butt under his armpit as he loaded two cartridges into the weapon. Astra's father planned to turn around and turn his living room into a shooting gallery, but instead of running into the steps to making his way down, his nose smashed against Sorin chest. The hybrid's head was lifted, showing superiority. "We finaly meet...finaly..." he whispered, his voice distorted, demonic, trembling with antecipation. The man pointed his gun at Sorin, but the demon-vampire was a blur. With his left hand, Sorin diverted the gun's path, the first shot hitting the ceiling. His left hand moved, and it took the man a second or two to realize what had just went on. His hand was on the floor, and as he brought his arm close to his chest, his white shirt got stained with blood. Looking frustrated and a bit angry, he looked down to his hand, then at Sorin, the back down to his hand. Sorin couldn't help but chuckle at that miserable creature.

He heard Astra's voice calling out to him, telling him to bring her father down for dinner. "I will be right there for our family dinner sweetheart..." he replied, his voice twisted and demonic like the darkness inside. The man had now reached the wall behind him, his back hitting it and slowly sliding down across it. His eyes were now focused on Sorin, wondering what he had just said. In that state, Sorin was completely unaware of his mental powers, but they were augmented: he could hear the man's thoughts without even needing to enter his mind. His mind was weak, fragile...and now swimming in an ocean of terror. "Oh, you wanna know what i said...here, let me show you." he said, as he closed in to the man in a split second, wrapping his fingers around his face and lifting him up. A dark string of energy connected his mind to the man's, and he started to assault the man's conscience with terrible visions of his death, stimulating his nervous system and tricking it into thinking his body was being torn apart. The pain the man was feeling was mind-numbing, almost unbearable, and so was the terror. Before the man simply died in his hands from the pain and the fear, Sorin stopped and laughed, starting to make his way downstairs.

He finaly appeared on the living room, and opened a big smile at the scene that was unfolding before him. With only one hand, the hybrid threw the man to the wall, his back violently hitting it and crushing a bit of the fine wood behind him. At that point, his shirt was soaked in blood, and so was his face. Sorin glanced at the man's arm, now lacking a hand, and laughed. "I think he is in pain...i will do something about it." he said, more to himself than to Astra. He approached the man calmly, his expression soft and serene, as iff all the madness had gone away. His touch light as a feather, he grabbed the man's arm, his hand tightening the grip with each passing second. The man's face was twisted with terror, and he started to scream at the top of his lungs in pain as Sorin's claws sinked in his flesh, and his strong palm crushed it within his grip. The hybrid finaly felt the bone touch his hand, as all the flesh was crushed between his fingers, soft and slimy like a gel, dripping to the floor in small chunks covered in blood. With a firm twist of his wrist, the bone cracked with another scream of terror and unbearable pain from the man. To prevent him from bleeding to death, the hybrid used his ever growing demonic power, as his whole arm caught on fire and set the man's arm on fire too, cauterizing the wounds. That was no ordinary fire, it couldn't be extinguished unless Sorin wanted to: it was Demonfire, and by the pitch of the man's screaming and the stream of yellow liquid staining his pants, the pain was excruciating.

To finish the twisted act, Sorin pulled one of his daggers. The look on the man's face said it all: he thought Sorin would end his life right then. "Oh no no no, hahahahaha...not yet, my dearest friend. Not...YET!". With that last word, Sorin pushed the man's other arm against the wall and shoved the dagger through his hand, nailing his hand against the wooden wall.

With a twisted, pleased laugh, he got up and walked to Astra, who was holding her mother by her jaw. Doing the same he did to the man, using his bare strenght without any care or finesse, Sorin crushed one of the woman's hands under his grip, a scream burning through her throat,unnable to come out as her daughter kept her mouth firmly shut. Astra was engulfed by her dark aura, her lover was very pleased with that view. Walking back to the man he had pinned to the wall so he could give Astra's mother special care, Sorin pulled the dagger out and grabbed the man by the back of his neck, walking with him across the room, placing him by his wife's side,his back turned to the hybrid. A strong kick on the inside of his leg shattered the joint of his knee, and for the tenth time he screamed and cried as loud as he could, kneeling down in pain. "Worthless worms..." he said, his teeth clenched, his expression was twisted with fury. He stood by Astra's side, trying to pick up from her what was she thinking about doing.

Inside the library

Delilah was in the mid-chew when a new being whipped right in. She was in shock as watched him hit the ground. It was apparent that he was a vampire simply becomes he was literally smoking. With a moments hesitation she ran to the strangers side," Hey stay with me mister, please don't close your eyes" it was already too late he was unconscious. She unwrapped the napkin that Adrienne had wrapped around her wounded finger. She knew the dangerous of what she was about to do but seeing as she was the only human within reach she had to help the unfortunate man. He nicked her finger once more with the knife and squeezed it until drops of her crimson blood fell into its his mouth,"Its probably not the best but its better then nothing" she said quietly.

Samantha sighed softly as her husband stormed past her, knowing her beloved was quite furious at their eldest child. She kissed Odell's head softly, then she hurried after her husband, knowing she needed to diffuse the situation as quickly as she could.

"Dartanian Millard, you are not going to hurt a hair on that child's head! I know what she did was out of line, but she is a child, she doesn't really understand what is going on at home that has us here. Plus, she knows you do not like bats, but I don't think you ever really told her why,"Samantha pointed out.

Nina grimaced as she sensed her father's anger, knowing he was not happy at Yumi at all. Nina sighed, wishing her twin sister wouldn't upset their father like this.

"Grandpa, we don't really know why we had to leave home and come here, so Yumi doesn't know Daddy is under a lot of stress. She just knows she wants to do things that amuse her, no matter who is the one she goes after,"Nina explained.

Adrienne bit down on her lip to keep from laughing. Angela's face was priceless; she could only imagine what those vegetables tasted like to her. She knew that she shouldn't laugh and busied herself with washing up all the kitchen tools. Adrienne hummed while she worked, she was feeling much better than this morning.

CRASH

Her attention was ripped from washing to the back door, where a man had just burst through. Confused by the action she set down the knife that she was cleaning and faced the man. Adrienne was about to ask who the hell he was when the man began to crumble to the floor. Acting quickly Adrienne caught him gracefully. The hood over his head fell back a little to reveal a pale man with long black hair. He was extremely handsome, handsome like a vampire. The thin wisps of smoke came to Adrienne's attention.

This vampire had been in the sun, that was never good. "I'm sorry but I must see to him that he. I will return later." She looked up to Delilah, "That's not going to be enough, dear." In a very unladylike manor, Adrienne threw the man's body over her shoulder and use her speed to race from the room. She found an empty room on the second floor and laid the man on the bed gently. Adrienne then set to work closing the curtains and locating blood packets. She left him for a moment to find the IV stand that was hidden in a hall closet for emergencies.

With the skills of a trained nurse, Adrienne hooked up the man to a blood pack IV. She then fluffed his pillows and pulled a blanket over his chest. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked swiftly down the stairs to the main entrance. Adrienne made a mental note to check on the man in a few hours. She hears someone at the door, Adrienne opened the door to find a woman holding an something and a ghost."Oh my I'm terribly sorry for your wait things have been quite busy. Let me show you to the lounge where you can rest." Adrienne curtsied deeply before showing the woman to the lounge.

Angela watched everything that happened with little care or worry. she knew that he would either be saved by the others or die shortly in a few minutes. Angela chuckled as he saw Delilah try to revive the man with a simple nick of her finger. luckily Adrienne managed to save the man, and Delilah, by taking the man away. Angela just shook her head as she walked over to Delilah and grabbed her hand. " you must stop cutting yourself. " Angela said as she lifted Delilah to her feet and wrapped her finger with a piece of a rag. " I wouldn't want you to be eaten by any of the other resident's here. " she said with a smile

Yumi gave a squeak of fear as she heard her father getting close, holding the two jackets closer together. SHe never heard her father this angry before and it frightened her. "Big sister Kay, he sounds scary this time," she said with a sniffle as the loud voice got her to slightly start to cry, making it feel like she is regretting her action. She didn't know why Dartanian hated her bat friends, how he always told her to get rid of them, but she was never forced to do it at the time. Now her father is on a warpath and this time she wasn't giggling anymore, shivering with fright as she hid in the cellar and hoping Kaa'mine would be able to hide her well enough from him.

Delilah smiled and giggled at Angela, it was nice to be generally concerned for," Ok Angela" she said as she watched her wrap her hand again. Delilah felt tired even though it was day break, she probably looked like she had not slept in days. Which was for the most part was true. But Delilah wasn't going to mention it, she rather deal then be a nuisance again.

She looked at the woman a bit surprised this time when her head popped out of the solid door "Well thats splendid I don't suppose you could open the door for me?" annoyed she was about to Kick at the door repeatedly until it was Finally answered but then it was "Ahhh there we go" She sighed, "Thank-you, Adrienne I understand. It would seem Yumi is keeping King Dartanian busy." She said as she fallowed the woman to the lounge though having been here for a time before she remembered where it was already. "Would you know if their Highness received my letter telling them we were arriving?"She spoken softly

Kaa'mina pulls several more racks of clothes in the way of the one hiding Yumi. The maid knows this is mostly a silly game as their King has the ability to find his girls no matter where they might hide but it is a cute gem to her personality, hiding after playing some joke. Darting behind the rack she crouches down beside the young miss and presses her finger to her lips with a glimmering grin then whsipers so very softly. "Yeah, It sounds like you got him really worked up this time. But it'll be ok Miss Yumi once he sees your sweet face and you say sorry." Kay can tell the girl is getting nervous so she gives her a reassuring snickering smile and a nudge with her elbow. The maid is somehow able to crouch down on her toes just so that her skirt hovers barely out of reach of touching the floor. She is always so careful with her uniform because she takes such pride in her work.

Yumi sniffled and kept a bit more quiet, burying her face into her maid clothing. "REally? Will daddy not be so mean to Yumi after saying sorry?" she said to Kay. She always had a cute habit of always referring herself in third person. She didn't know if she is wrinkling her uniform from the hug and pushing her face into her uniform but she couldn't help it. Even the bat on her shoulder remained quiet as it was ordered to so Dart won't find them so easily in the cellar.

Luigsech continued to glance at the door, fairly certain now that, if Dartanian wasn't angry about Yumi's pranks earlier; he was extremely upset about them now. Hopefully Samantha could ease his rage somewhat. They didn't want Dartanian to retort to hitting Yumi, though Luigsech did feel now was the time Yumi understand that, stressed or not, it wasn't right to prank her father or others in the castle like that. There was fun little pranks, and then there was abusing one's fears or dislikes to your advantage.

"Well, it's a long story." he said to Nina, not really wishing to tell her that not only was there a demon army out to kill the entire royal family, but that Levine was currently being possessed by something and had claimed the castle his own. "Well she should be careful. There's funny pranks that people can all laugh about, like a mild scare. And then there's using fears or dislikes to your advantage to bother someone; like Yumi using the bats to startle and scare your father." he mused aloud. "But enough talk. Are you still hungry or should we go and feed Grace now?"

Odell shook his head lightly after his father ruffled up his hair, looking at his father closely before smiling at his mother's kiss. Not having much to say, seeing as he was with the two as he wanted, he carefully leaned his head on his mother's shoulders and let the two talk about Yumi's behavior. As he listened, he gradaully fazed in and out of the conversation, at times hearing something interesting and others not all that interesting. At those moments he looked at his little penguin toy, using his hands to flap the wings lightly or pet the soft fur.

Kaa'mina would never mind Yumi, or any of her family, or their guests for disturbing her uniform, that's exactly what she kept it nice for. Gently petting the top of the young Miss' head. "If Miss Yumi would like I'll stay with you while you apologize, for support." She keeps her voice very quiet, more so covered by the distant whorl of washers and dryers above. Hugging the girl with one arm she waits for the subtle feeling of the air pressure of the room to change with the door leading down opening and closing.

Familiarity in these walls; given a decade had past it was not surprising, but the unease never left - this strangeness. Deep within his subconscious, the butler was tormented by what unfolded many years ago. Some nights he could swear he heard those howls - could smell the blood of enemies and allies alike. Yet in this moment such did not filter in - left behind the locked gate known as his subconscious. But a lock worn, such thoughts always managed to seep from the cracks. Golden orbs merely gazing forward - not really seeing his surroundings. Giovanni, much like before, was reserved when speaking - only saying as much that was necessary, and however troubled his mind may be at times, these thoughts would not hinder what was required of him would not be permitted to affect him. Professionalism upheld. The turned vampire still retained that pride in himself and his duties - something that never faded with time, only strengthened. Excellence expected - no more, no less. And that is what he strived for.

Unkempt bangs sweeping across the vampire s forehead, partially obscuring one eye. The tall, dark butler proceeded forward, hands resting to his sides, swaying ever so slightly as he navigated the halls with ease. Though as Dartanian yelled out - calling for the young princess it was clear what had transpired. Slowing the strides, lifting one hand as to pinch the bridge of his nose; a sigh escaped. This was a common occurrence within the castle. Nothing to be startled by. I do wonder how you manage. Giovanni and kids - not a good mix. Whenever possible he kept his distance from them. There seemed to be a mutual understanding and distance maintained for the most part. Besides, the butler wasn t the greatest company for little ones - even for guests at times.  
Faint steps echoed in the bare hallway. This summer home carried such irony with its title. It wasn t as warm as the previous, literally. But this was home, what had become considered a safe haven. But how long would that last? That was always a nagging question. Peace - was there ever such a thing... was it even attainable? Would they ever be able to return to the home of years passed? Funny how memories creep up on you. Life thus far hinted with normalcy... However at any time the scales can be tipped. Was that not the truth of the matter?

Stopping just shy of the kitchen, minute sounds heard from beyond the closed door. Seems a new guest had arrived, so that must have been the scent he picked up on. Without hesitation, Giovanni took a brief moment to investigate. An emotionless expression remained as the butler slipped in. Glancing over at the young miss Delilah though not uttering a word. She seemed to be preoccupied with yet another vampire, Angela - there was no need to interject. Allowing himself to trace along the outer perimeter of the kitchen, shifting his gaze away. There would be a time and place for introductions but at the moment Giovanni just proceeded with his duties - the dutiful butler knows no rest.

Delilah's tired gray eyes shoot up to meet yet another being. It was definitely apparent that he was a vampire, simply by way he looked and walked. "Classic type vampire" she thought to herself, it would be such a pleasure to be able to study this man since it looked like had a story hidden behind his dull eyes. As soon as Angela was done wrapping her hand she made her self know to the man," Hello I'm Delilah Von" she bowed her head like she had done many times before. She was still rather tired but she rather have no sleep then be rude or impolite to beings in this house." I hope we have a pleasant time while my stay here in this lovelyhome" she conditioned to say as she lifted her head to look at him. Now that she had a better look at him, he was rather unnerving and frighting, much like the king she had meet when she first enter this home.

Extending his left hand out as to open on for the drawers in the far corner - though interrupted. A hand suspended momentarily, turning on his heal to fully face the young lady whom sought to catch his attention. She seemed innocent enough. Such curious eyes The butler s gaze locked onto the petite frame before him. There was no doubt about it, she was a human all right. Allowing her to speak freely and uninterrupted. Had Delilah taken an interest in the hired help? It wasn t the first time he had gotten such curious looks. So what brought her here? Was she merely passing through? Not even a slight variance in his expression - then again, even if there was a change most would not be able to catch it. The degree in which such emotions shown was minute - you may miss it if you weren t familiar of the telltale signs. It was part of who he was - part of his charm one could say. However, smiling was a lost emotion - most of the time: a rare sight to see. There were odd times when one could catch the turned vampire flash a smirk here and there - but it wasn t common practice.

Such manners in this human - how refreshing to see. Drawing his feet together, shoulders kept in line. Giovanni raised his right hand, resting it upon his heart. The crisp white glove gently pressed against his charcoal black suit - a stark contrast. Allowing his body to fall forward, precise movements - a body angled perfectly. Much like that of a fine art - moving with grace; it was second nature to the butler. It was only proper to greet others in this fashion: bowing as a sign of respect. Delilah. Uttering her name out loud as to commit it to memory, to acknowledge her presence. Call me Giovanni. It would be interesting to have another mortal venturing within the castle walls. Though his mind kept venturing back, wondering the circumstances regarding her stay. Waiting for the opportune time to inquire about such it would seem.  
Standing tall once more, those golden orbs staring deep into those grey pools. The butler s voice was devoid of any emotion - falling primarily flat. His hand resumed it s assigned position, resting to the side: refraining from physical contact. No sudden movements made, careful not to startle their guest. A fleeting thought - Was she fearful of him? No - that wasn t the impression Gio was getting. But perhaps there was a bit of unease. Granted the company she was with - could you blame the young miss if that were the case?

A well rehearsed line escaping the vampire s lips, If there is anything I may be of assistance with, do not hesitate to ask. An attempt to show warmth. It was part of their duty to accommodate guests needs. Though obviously there were restrictions to this as well. Merely standing tall - much like a statue, awaiting to see if the young miss required his services. However her eyes seemed worn, not as vibrant as humans naturally possessed - taking note of such. Could it be the journey had taken its toll on the young Miss Delilah?

Delilah's face brighten when returned the same respectful greeting. Though her enthusiasm faded fast as her lack of energy was running low, But there was so much left she wanted to do before ending her first day,"Giovanni" she said as she tapped her index finger against her pale coral lips imprinting this name and face to her minds eye. Her eyes studied his face and for a fleeting moment it felt like he was trying to reassure her but she quickly dismissed it as he rehearsed, it was now obvious he was a Butler," Giovanni, I only have one request" she said with a small smile,"There is no need to treat me differently" as she pushed her unique long snow white hair behind her ear. She really didn't like being waited on, it was embarrassing and felt like she was mortifying the person even it was their job to do so," I'm just your average human professor" as her eyes wondered away from his golden gaze.

The meeting of Dante

Adrienne bowed to the woman, "I will let Lady Samantha know of your arrival, it appears that Lord Dartanian is busy." She said with a smile and left the woman. Adrienne made a mental list of things that needed to be done. She reached out with her telepathy and connected with Samantha, "My lady, there is a woman here to see you. She says she sent you are expecting her arrival. I have her resting in the lounge if you should chose to meet with her. And I'm sorry for not telling you in person."

Next Adrienne went back to the kitchen to check on Angela and Delilah. A frown formed on her soft pink lips, Delilah was much too willing to spill her blood. Adrienne had been like that too in the past; flashes of memories with Giovanni filled her mind. Her cheeks began to burn and Adrienne pushed those images away. She decided that Delilah needed to learn a little vampire etiquette if she was going to stay in this castle for a period of time.

Consumed by her thoughts Adrienne almost ran into someone who was stationed in the doorway of the kitchen. His scent filled her senses and made her stomach do a flip flop. His name ran through her mind; Giovanni. Adrienne had stopped short of running into him, she didn't announce herself to him. He would smell her soon enough. She kept her eyes averted from his; fearing that if she looked him in the eyes, she would burst into tears.

Over a the years of being at the new castle, Adrienne slowly developed feelings for Giovanni. She never told anyone about her emotions, afraid that there would be gossip. Having a servant have feelings for another servant in the household was extremely unprofessional. And Adrienne knew that would upset Giovanni greatly. So she kept quiet, blending into the background. Holding her heavy heart to herself.

Being so near to him, Adrienne couldn't help but smooth her dress down so that she looked as professional as him. She remained silent, standing behind him in the doorway.

Slowly Dante regained his consciousness, he had to blink a few times before he realized that he was in a dark room and not blind. He cautiously sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The furnishings were tasteful and expensive. The bed was at least a queen size. And the bedding was extremely soft. "Guess I made it..." Dante whispered hoarsely, there as a little sting of pain in his right arm. Upon looking down he found an IV with a blood drip.

This made his smile; he had been rather famished from his journey and to have top notch service at this castle was an enticing thought. Dante sniffed the air, there was a scent that lingered ever so slightly. Normally a scent wouldn't make his mouth water but this one was far different. He thought it might be a human but then the scent was confused with the smell of another creature. One of his own. "How curious...I must find this hybrid..."

Dante wanted to get up but he was still much too weak from being in the sun. Whoever got him to this room and took care of him was the person who owned that scent. He was sure of it. "So, we wait for the prey."

Feet still drawn together, maintaining that unwavering posture. A few cues given as Miss Delilah composed her words - hinting that she chose them with great care. So how should the butler respond. Her gaze adverted for the time being; was she uncomfortable? It was his duty, obligation to serve: part of the very definition of the title so proudly worn but it seems the young lady found no reassurance with the aspect. Though maybe the woman was misguided in her train of thought. Each and every inhabitant, whether of royal blood or one merely passing through, was treated in the same regard well perhaps that isn t entirely true - but primarily that statement was factual. However, it was not his place to obtrude merely agree for the most part and respect their wishes. Understood Miss Delilah. A slight tilt of his head, bangs rushing forward with the slight movement: a simple nod given to seal his words.

If you don t mind my asking professor, hands resting motionless as his sides, what is it that brings one such as yourself to this castle? Speaking a bit more openly. One should always be aware of the company they keep. Besides that, it had been quite some time since they had a new guest arrive - of course one s curiosities would peak. Given his tone and expression you may not notice, but Giovanni was interested in learning more about their newest guest - however his demeanour unmoved, as if completely unaffected. Seriously, would it kill him to smile? To show some excitement in speaking? It just may.

Though just as soon as those words dispersed, the presence of a maid commanded his attention. Apprehending with certainty this scent that surrounded him: that of Adrienne. Merely slipping his gaze to the side, though the figure not in his line of sight. Giovanni and Adrienne s relationship , as best termed, was greatly strained. And over the years they had become more distant. Words barely exchanged - only in passing or while on duty. It wouldn t be proper to socialise on down time - or so viewed through the butler s eyes. Nonetheless, it was limited exposure. And while in the maid s company the turned vampire seemed much colder - if that were even possible. Despite this strain, it never once interfered with following through with tasks. There was a quiet understanding: a wordless agreement, if you will, to keep their distance from each other. But time told a much different story - and the butler remained oblivious to the other s feelings.

Letting those gold orbs, almost instantaneously, trail back to the young lady whom he was conversing with: Delilah. No change apparent in the butler. Finally permitting his limbs to move though with a purpose. Pulling the cuff of his stark white cotton glove, making sure his appearance was always up to standards. It wasn t vain - no. Not only should one take pride in one s duties but appearances as well. Come now, that had always remained a constant for Giovanni.

Grabbing her journal which held all her findings and breath taking events,Delilahs eyes drifted to Adrienne, their they lingered for a moment. Something was off, she could already tell. To a human it was clear as day there was tension and it was suffocating. Delilah's attention was called back To Giovanni as he questioned her like most of the people here did," Research" she replied trying to remain simple and uncomplicated. Seeing as the aura in the room was already so. Delilah smile faded as moved passed Giovanni and Adrienne, She need air and she need it now. Though looking at Adrienne she had something else for her to do on her mind.  
Politely waving off to Angela and Adrienne, She bowed her head to Giovanni,her slender pale hands contrasting with the blackness of her dress reached up for a curtsey," I should perhaps maybe go" The last thing she wanted to do was breath in more stress.

Adrienne tried not to flinch under Giovanni's golden gaze. Her heart faster in her chest and her throat began to close in on itself. She had to cough a little to regain her voice, "If you are wishing to retire Miss Delilah, I will show you to your room." Adrienne stepped to the side of Giovanni and extended her hand to follow her. Her cheeks were a soft shade of pink at his nearness. Adrienne wanted to scream and push him away, but she knew that would do her no good. Their relationship had been on ice for quite some time. Adrienne longed to be able to be around him again and not feel like crying.

Much to her horror a few tears pooled up and Adrienne had to blink a few times to hide them. She smiled sweetly, her voice never wavering, "Shall we?" She led Delilah upstairs to room 48. "This is your room," Adrienne opened the door and let her go in first, "The key is on the nightstand, please let me know if you need anything." She left Delilah; walked sluggishly up to the third floor, Adrienne tapped gently on the door that had the man within it. When she poked her head into the room, the man was gone from the bed, the IV dangling limply.

Adrienne took a few steps into the room to investigate when she was pounced upon and pinned to the floor. She let out a surprised yelp as the man from before held her down. His eyes glittered dangerously and he squeezed her wrists until they hurt. Panic ripped through Adrienne's mind and she did the first thing that came to mind. She was just about to knee him in the crotch when he kissed her. The kiss lasted about five seconds and as a result, Adrienne's body was numb.

She knew this trick extremely well and tried not to panic but fear from her past was consuming her mind. Adrienne wished she could scream for help but her vocal cords weren't working properly. So she did the next best thing, Adrienne cried out for help through her telepathy. She tapped into Giovanni's mind, "Help me!" her voice was clear and full of panic in his mind. Adrienne looked up at the man who was now straddling her, wondering what he was going to do next.

Dante could smell the woman coming back; she was walking slowly so it gave him enough time to rip the IV from his arm, leap onto the ceiling and wait. The silly human walked right into his trap. Dante pounced on her with the speed a grace of a jungle cat. He had figured that she would try to struggle so he gave her "the kiss". Leaning back, appraising his handy work. "You're quite a catch as far as humans go." Dante leaned down and stroked her cheek, cold and pale. Just the way he liked his prey.

He could smell her fear, that made him laugh a little. From the tears that were streaming down the poor human girl's cheeks, Dante decided not to kill her just yet. "Where am I?" He asked, when she didn't answer, anger rose in his chest then he remembered that she couldn't speak. "Oh well, I guess I got carried away." Dante put his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes. He fished out what he wanted to know. "Hmm, Millard Summer Estate? This is more like a castle...Adrienne, nice name." Then Dante frowned as he learned that she called for help, "So you're a telepathic?"

The effects of the kiss wouldn't wear off for another hour. Dante forced Adrienne's eyes close then hid within the room. From the doorway she looked lifeless on the floor.

Angela was then left in the awkward silence that consumed the room around her. she coughed awkwardly before turning and walking away. when strangers began appearing in the millard house things were bound to get exciting. Angela smacked her lips a few times as the thirst began to consume her mind, but she fended it off once again. she condidered going out of her way once again and taking a drunkard the back alley an-. Angela shook her head as she drove away that train of thought. it was then she realized that she was standing alone in the hallway's. usually there was maid or butler that was walking in different directions, but there wasn't anyone in the hallway. she listened down both end of the hallway and didn't hear anyone. Angelas' eyes widened as she began to shake, fear had taken hold of her mind, but it wasn't just fear it was sadness also. something had shaken Angela down the core, and it was bad.

A simple answer given by the lady. Maybe she was normally this brief when speaking of work related manners. But the word itself - the one that managed to escape her soft, warm lips lingered a moment. Research was such a vague term, you cannot simply expect him to leave it at that - oh, no that would not suffice, nor stave off such curiosities. Quite the contrary: bringing more questions to the surface. What exactly could she be researching way out here? Was such cleared with the royal family? Permitting his thoughts to wander ahead before verbally responding. But it would seem Giovanni lost his opportunity to inquire further. Delilah began to set her feet in motion.

One could not help but note the changes apparent in her mannerisms. Could the young miss have withdrawn due to nerves - perhaps fatigue? Was it that she had lost interest in the conversation? Not that he would take offence if such were the case. Giovanni wasn t much of the conversationalist - you may have a more riveting conversation with one of the fixtures in the house over this tight-lipped vampire. Her long white locks, as pure as snow itself, framing that innocent face gently swayed as she sought to remove herself from his company. Merely standing tall, shoulders back, Giovanni did not allow his voice to interrupt. Fluidity in his movements, a body shifted ever so slightly as one heal slipped back so that he could turn three-quarters of the way around, keeping his body in line with hers - allowing this silence to carry on. The gap between him and Delilah grew. Raising his hand once more, resting upon his chest as he followed through - bowing once more.

Adrienne s voice soon rushed in after the young human spoke, though Giovanni merely slipped his gaze to the side. Not so much as a hello uttered, just a polite nod to acknowledge her. As of late, the maid had been acting rather peculiar in his company. Not to mention the looks. Though such did not trouble the butler. It seemed as if she had things under control, there was no further need to stand idly by. If his services were no longer needed here - there was much to keep him occupied. Resuming his steps as the two ladies departed. Golden orbs catching in the light as they found a new resting place: momentarily on Angela. Despite her frame, the woman possessed such strength. Before he could ask if she needed anything, without so much as a sound, the woman had taken her leave as well. Quietly watching before those orbs darted back. Gio pulled one of the cabinet doors open, retrieving the log booklet: a well worn book. A few short notes written; adulterating the fibres of the paper with ink before placing it back. Turning on his heal, ready to have his time consumed by the new task on the agenda - but that soon changed. A voice rang loud - as if right next to him. Cold eyes swept to the side, gazing at the door.

How long had it been since she dared intrude the butler s conscious mind? And why - of all whom wandered this castle, why would Giovanni be the one she called out to? Not that the mind wondered such. Focusing upon the woman s scent, the butler weaved past staff and guests alike. Hurried steps, though hardly any sound was emitted. There was no denying the distress the young maid carried in that 'whisper' that invaded his thoughts. Had something happened with the new guest? A few misguided turns before arriving to the third floor. Unease within as the turned vampire cautiously approached the open door. The area itself had grown deathly quiet. As his heals touched to the floor a faint sound was emitted, giving notice to his arrival. Light from the hall filtering in - drawing attention to the form in shadows. There, upon the ground, lay Miss Adrienne. Her chest slowly rising and dropping. So what had happened? Crouching to her side, that stone-like expression still worn. Upon Adrienne s pale complexion were stains of tears that had ran down her cheeks. His gaze left her side and traced around the room, a foreign scent polluted the air. They were not alone. The door clicked open and Dante could hear the feet of someone entering. Anticipation filled his chest but was so deflated when he realized it was just a butler. "Well that's no fun." He said from his perch on the ceiling. Dropping to the floor gracefully, Dante straightened, "Since you're a butler, it appears my clothes need mending." He completely ignore Adrienne, who was still on the floor crying.

"You see I don't like to appear shabby to people, so if you could be of assistance that would be lovely." Dante's voice was cold and his face was devoid of emotion. Finally he looked down at Adrienne, the effects of the numbness were slowly wearing off. "Oh, I guess I should explain myself a bit." Dante said in a dull voice. He poked Adrienne's hand with the toe of his shoe, then not so lightly, rested his foot on her hand. "You see, I didn't know where I was. When I woke up I was startled, so I hid. Then this maid entered my room with out any permission whatsoever. Back at home, servants who did that were punished. Don't worry she'll come out of it sooner or later, but I would like her to be removed from my room." Dante stressed the word maid as if Adrienne was nothing.

A cold smile formed on the vampires lips. He lying but no one would know the truth. Dante's gaze met Adrienne's, he whispered into her mind, "You utter a word of what happened and I will make you life a living hell..." Dante looked back up at the butler, "Well I'm going to refresh myself, I will leave my clothes outside the bathroom door." He removed his foot from Adrienne's hand, leaving a slight red mark, and sauntered toward the bathroom.

"She will probably have to be carried; she should be better in an hour or so." Dante said through the bathroom door. Her eyes were filled with relief when Giovanni entered the room. Adrienne could see the male vampire hiding but couldn't warn Gio. She heard the vampires dismay and saw him leap down. He spoke to Giovanni in such a manner that made Adrienne furious. "How dare he speak to him like that!" Adrienne's mind screamed, oh how she wished that she could talk.

The man didn't even notice her on the ground for a good portion of the conversation and when he did, he put his foot on Adrienne's hand. It hurt and she knew he was doing it on purpose. Then the man had the gall to lie to Giovanni's face. His explanation wasn't what happened at all! He looked into Adrienne eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. The warning he gave her made her want to cry even more. What had she done to displease this guest? She didn't even know his name.

The nameless vampire left Giovanni and Adrienne. He shut the door of bathroom then opened it slightly to dump his damaged clothes. The anger that she felt was almost overwhelming! Then a thought came to her, Giovanni would have to carry her. A strange excitement ran through her body. "I'm very sorry..." her soft, sad voice entered his mind, "If you take me down to the laundry room, I will mend his clothes. He shouldn't have talked to you like that. This is my fault." When Delilah was finally brought into the room Adrienne was not her self, or at least what Delilah remembered her to be. Though She was concerned she didn't press the issue as she entered the room she turned around to thank Adrienne, but she had already left. Sad that she too was now left alone she disrobed and took the time to do the normal hygienic thing to do after alone trip. When she realized her luggage hadn't arrived yet she nearly flipped before she saw a night gown hang from the door. She would have to remember to thank the maids. As she soaked in the bath the memories of days events still played into her head. She got out and put the gown on it was a type of black satin that complimented her body type...though it wasn't something she was use to wearing pretty dresses such as this. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment thinking As Giovanni popped in head. She had hoped that she didn't seem rude when she left so sudden though she was pretty sure it seemed like she was tired of their conversation..which of course was not the case, until the aery silences made its presents known in the castle and it was uncomfortable for her to stay her alone she needed to find someones company. She wondered the halls in silence in search of a presents new or old she didn't care as long as it was some. Rose nodded her thanks before the woman disappeared. She then turned laying the small bundled up child on the couch taking a moment to remove the girls heavy coat and shoes "There we go love" she whispered lightly brushing the red bangs from her eyes. 'huh as excited as she gets Emi can still sleep threw anything hmm just like her father'

Taking of her cloak Roses own dark hair fell from her shoulders as she covered her with the gentle material. humming a sweet melody as she sat beside her in another chair as she waited patiently Samantha heard the voice in her head and heard what Adrienne said about someone wanting to see her. She knew Dartanian still needed her, so she continued to follow him, but decided she needed to send a message to her hand maid.

Adrienne, I am in the middle of calming my husband down, since I believe I am the only one who can do it. Could you perhaps have the guest come to me, so that I can figure out what this guest is doing here, without leaving my post near Dartanian?Samantha thought to her maid. Nina knew her sister needed to be more careful with her pranks, but she didn't know if she would listen to them. As her grandfather asked if she was hungry, she gave a gentle nod of her head, since she was famished.

"Yes, Grandpa, I am still very hungry, so I think it is best if I have some food. Then we can get Grace something and take it to her,"Nina answered. Such disrespect, an arrogance this guest possessed - there was no denying that. Wonderful first impression - no? What, no formal introduction? Seems manners were lost on the other as well. Though it did not phase the butler. Come now, in all his years would you think that all guests would be so warm and welcoming? Hardly. Unaffected, Gio s eyes merely focused on the form before him.

Rising to his feet as the other drew near, allowing those orbs to study Dante, giving a firm tug to his own uniform. Not a word uttered; clenching his jaw as not to let his words spill out nor interrupt. Even at a time like this, Gio kept himself in line. Such was true of his character: professionalism was something he was prided on, among other things. But even as the man spoke, the butler found his words to be strange. Acting as if he had any real authority. Would it be worth humouring such? Not in the butler s case. He may serve those within this castle but they, the hired help, were permitted leeway with guests. There are some aspects that are tolerable and others that are inexcusable. This was the latter. The sooner their new guest learned this, the better.

Giovanni cared little how things were done in Dante s manner. Regardless if she entered with or without his consent - such force against staff was greatly frowned upon. Surely, even that of the royal family would look down upon this. And soon that would be apparent as Giovanni sought to clarify such misconceptions this individual may have.

Granted a moment to speak, though silenced as Adrienne s words flooded his mind once more. Merely shifting his gaze from Dante, as he simply walked to the lavatory, and onto the maid. No emotion filtering to the surface. Her tears still managing to leak out. Kneeling down, carefully lifting her into his arms. How bothersome. Yet a stilled tongue yet again. There was nothing he needed to say to Adrienne. But what about to Dante - had he lost his chance to speak openly? No, such wasn t the case. Standing tall once more, her body nestled close to his. Those long locks clinging to the butler s attire, such care shown in moving her off the cold floor. Allowing his feet to carry forth, though stilled. Instead of taking their leave right away or even the clothes, there was something more that needed to be addressed. It wasn t some courage gained or a change of plans - no, this had been decided from the moment the other tried to explain his actions. Golden orbs darted to where the form was concealed behind the washroom door. The light from the hall illuminating them ever so slightly.

Let his words to the guest make things clear and perhaps even clear things for Miss Adrienne. Dante seemed to be mistaking them for someone under his employ. A flat-tone, not hinted with malice or distain, carried across the room. Still unmoved it would seem. But there was a faint hint of annoyance in this all. This insolent guest seemed one whom may try to test his patience. When I can, I shall tend to your needs. Though it would be wise you do not forget whose home you are in. With that, the man turned on his heal and proceeded out the door. Sure there was more that could be said - and perhaps at a later time such could be done. Now, however, would not be appropriate. Adrienne needed to rest until the affects wore off. Descending the steps with the maid in hand. Giovanni let his eyes drop to the young lady in his embrace. Guilt surged through Adrienne, she felt bad that Giovanni had to carry her, she hated inconveniencing him like this but no one else came to mind when she needed help. After they had left the room, she could feel his gaze on her. Adrienne's cheeks turned pink, "I'm sorry...you can put me down, I think I can walk now..." She said in a meek voice. It was the truth though, Adrienne felt much stronger being out of the presence of that vampire.

Adrienne felt extremely self-conscious while Giovanni held her; the fact that she liked it, scared her. Then she heard her mistress's voice echo in her mind, "Yes my lady I will bring your guest to you." Adrienne looked up at Gio, "Thank you so much, I'm sorry to bother you like that. I-I just didn't know who else would come..." Her voice cracked a little, the feeling of being so helpless sparked memories of living with her father who abused her. A shiver ran down her spine; Adrienne would avoid that man at all cost.

She also remembered his warning, Adrienne really did want to tell Giovanni the truth but she was scared that the man would find out. After he probed her mind, against her will, they had become connected much like her and Giovanni. "It was my fault after all. I knew he was in there, I should have knocked. I deserved what he did." Adrienne said in a flat voice, her usually bright green eyes faded a little. Just before her tongue was released from Dante s spell , Giovanni s golden orbs trailed up - focusing ahead once more, careful not to miss a step. Then again, this building s layout was etched into the butler s mind. So the simple act of adverting his gaze was nothing more than a reflex if you will. Besides, would it not seem strange if he were to stare intently at her? Going from limited exposure to this - surely it would cause unease, would it not? Not many could say they honestly found comfort in Giovanni s company - often coming off as cold and detached. Even if warmth were attempted it always seemed to be something lost in translation.

As his heals pressed to the floor, his presence was made known. They were almost back to the main floor, there he could allow her to simply sit a while before resuming her duties, if well enough. Then, he could make his rounds as well. Life would go back to normal - if there was such a thing in this castle. Though as she spoke, her sweet voice breaking the awkward silence that befell the two, the turned vampire simply slowed his pace, until coming to a complete stop. Words of thanks - how out of place they seemed. Simply replying much like he always did to such words, Think nothing of it. Staring momentarily at the maid, taking note of the sudden change in her demeanour. That look all too familiar - like a phantom of his past - rather, cues in others that caused memories to stir. But is was her last words that rung the loudest - resonating with the stone-like vampire.

The young miss now lowered, feet permitted to touch solid ground; quickly readjusting his jacket, pulling the cuffs on either side. Slipping his hands back, standing tall once more - a body perfectly in line. A pause overcame the butler. Trusting in his better judgement, allowing himself to freely comment on her misguided words, or what he viewed as such. Was she actually condoning such behaviour? Is that so... Is that what you honestly believe That would not do. Being frank, yet remaining calm and collected. As per usual, a voice devoid of emotion, I do not ever want to hear you say that again. Understood? Gio was not shy in the slightest when it came to such matters. The uniform should not be something that diminished their importance, their value. But whether or not Miss Adrienne understood this had yet to be seen. Why must she assume she is the one at fault - that this was acceptable? Cold eyes still remaining upon the woman before him. "Do not be so willing to assume blame when none is to be had." Funny how her words seemed to intrude - those of his old master. Raising his hand now, resting it over his heart: bowing to the maid slightly. Setting his feet back in motion. Though all the while he could not help but question what had happened. It did not sit well with him - Gio was no fool and would not play the part. For now, Dante would be permitted to move about. However the butler would be scrutinising their guests' movements: even those of Miss Delilah. The company in this estate were treated with hospitality, but that hospitality was a contingent proposition. Dante felt refreshed after his shower, the day had grown to a soft twilight and he was hungry once more. Wrapping a towel around his waste he found that his garments had been repaired. He smirked and wondered if that maid, Adrienne, had brought them here. Her scent still faintly hung in the air; it made his hunger even worse. He would kill for a bite out of her, "Hmm, what makes you so special..." Dante mused to himself.

He pulled his somewhat damp hair back into a loose pony tail and left the room. Dante followed his nose to the kitchen. Upon entering he took a quick look around. All the kitchen workers were busying themselves with dinner preparations. So Dante sat down and watched them work. He mentally called out to Adrienne, "I'm hungry...where are you?"

It wasn't too long before she entered, she didn't look at all happy. The tone in her voice told him she was down right annoyed with him. Dante smiled and shrugged. When she set a bowl and blood packets before him, he curled his lip a little. As she was leaving Dante snatched her wrist. "I like my blood warm and still pulsing." He said in a low voice and gripped her wrist a little harder.

Dante was surprised that she could free herself from his grasp, but he didn't let the emotion rise to his features. "How interesting; so she isn't just simply human..." he thought. Her smart remark sparked anger in him. How dare she talk to me in such a manner, but before he could catch her, Adrienne was gone. Dante growled, "So you want to play that way...fine." Adrienne was taken aback by Giovanni's words. She didn't know what to say in reply; she nodded letting him know that she understood. Her eyes met his, they were a soft green that was mixed with sorrow. "If only you knew what really happened..." Adrienne whispered. She watched Giovanni continue with his routine and she decided that it was best to follow her's. Adrienne went back to the lounge were she left the queen's guest.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Samantha is currently busy trying to defuse her raging husband," Adrienne chuckled, "But if you follow me I will lead you to her so you may have an audience with her." Adrienne curtseyed and opened the door for the woman. She led the woman down the hall, following the queen's scent. When she found Lady Samantha, she was trying to reason with her husband on the punishment that was to befall young Miss Yumi. Adrienne coughed a little to make her presence known, "Lady Samantha there is a woman here to see you."

She took a step to the side to reveal the woman behind her. Adrienne curtseyed before the king and queen then took her leave. As she walked down the hall towards the garden a chilling voice ran through her head, "I'm hungry...where are you?" Adrienne recognized the voice, it belonged to the male vampire from before. She shivered a little, but then squared her shoulders. He wasn't going to make her cower like a frightened child. Adrienne decided that she should let this man know that she was not his toy. She turned tightly on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

He was sitting there with his chin in his hand. He looked extremely handsome, but she shook off that notion. "If you wish to summon me, do it properly, I am not a dog." Adrienne said in a firm voice. It wasn't threatening but she was making herself clear. She swiftly went to the fridge and took two blood packets then grabbed a bowl and spoon. Adrienne set down the bowl lightly and put the two packets inside. "There, enjoy your meal."

Adrienne didn't expect him to grab her, she nearly stumbled but regained her balance. His words sent a chill down her spine but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. Summoning her strength she wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Well then, there is a microwave over there..." With that said she swiftly made her exit. Delilah sat on the ledge of the window scribbling and making notes in her journal. Everything in her book was fill to the brink of "vampire" facts, She stared out the window that had a clear view of the garden. It was rather beautiful for being in such a secluded place she thought to herself. The Castle didn't feel light and mysterious when she first entered it, it had a stell feeling. She sighed heavily as she continue to write things down in her journal still questioning if this was a good idea or not.

Candle Room

Having only recently returned to the kingdom, Akane wasn't in the mood to go home just yet. Then again, neither was she in the mood to seek out her friends within the kingdom. So she decided upon one of the places that Destiny had long ago spoken of being a center of socialization, knowing that most such haunts of the old Queen were all but abandoned. And as expected, few people were here. Garbed in her usual attire, a deep red dress that contrasted well against her milky white skin and startling hair, she slips quietly through the door and to a back table, doing her best to avoid calling any attention to herself. And when she finally sat, crossing her legs beneath her, it was the best she could do to wait patiently for a serving girl to bring her a goblet of wine. Wanting nothing more than that, she sips at the drink in silence, her gold-green eyes taking in everything with hardly any curiosity. A center of socialization, indeed.  
Shaking her head at the thought, she gazes down at the dark red liquid in her cup, wrinkling her nose slightly. It wasn't blood, but, it would do. Though sometime soon, she would need to go on a little hunting trip. Perhaps, first, she would visit Zillah and explain her absence. Or maybe not. She doubted she would be well receiveArsen smiled softly at Phoenix as she told him that Rose and Joshua had to speak with Zane and it made him wonder what it was about but he didnt let it a big knew that Rose would tell him everything if that was something he needed to amethyst eyes pierced into Phoenix's for a moment as he told her.  
"I was just kidding my asked to talk with Zane before we left so I guess they still is fine."  
His gaze shifted at Fatima and then looked like a great kid.  
"Great things huh? Well I guess I did some wonderful things in my life but not all of them were pleasant though.I should tell you a few stories of mine one day."  
He said to him in low deep voice and then glanced over at Nyala, his lovely niece, before he turned his attention to Lucina who was speaking with the follower of hers. Another very pretty lady.  
Arsen would wait till Rose and Joshua would come would spend time with them before he would give his congratulations to just married and excuse himself and then walk over to Nyala and Gabriel and the would ask Gabriel's permission before he would take Nyala with him and leave candle room with her.d after her vanishing act. A saddening thought, as she'd been quite fond of the royal highness.  
Looking less serene than when she'd entered, tLucina smiled softly at Alexandria as she spoke to was good to hear that she was fine.  
"Oh..I completely me...I feel like I spend most of my life just sitting in my throne room and right now I feel like going out somewhere you know? I forgot how the Kingdom looks like now I would try to go out more.I kind of stopped to claim more people for myself so I dont have new followers coming to me and my friends busy with their life.I used to be so busy but not as much right now..So since I have more free time I'm going to explode the Kingdom and walk it all and if you would wish to come along I would be more than happy to have you around."  
She grinned at her as her emerald green eyes sparkled softly with wasn't like other people and she knew how to forgive and give people a second and sometime even third 's gaze swayed around and she sighed softly noticing that couple still didn't some yet and everybody seemed to wait for grabbed glass of wine and took a small sip before putting glass down on the focused her gaze at Alexandria.  
If you wish you can some to my throne room sometimes...so we could get to know each other better.I feel like you never gave me a chance to be your friend but its is you would like you can come any time you want."  
She murmured softly to her and then took another sip from her glass.  
Lucina just like Arsen would be there till Rose and Joshua would show would say her goodbyes to everyone before she would leave as well and head to the grave alley to think about few things which happened in her life and just to be alone.  
he woman sweeps a stray strand of vibrant red hNyala frowned softly when Gina said that she was wandering around and slept where she blinked and looked at Gabriel.  
"Oh my god...thats horrible."  
She whispered idea of child sleeping on the street and what not was terrifying would take her with her but she didn't feel well enough to take care of a lavender eyes fixed on Gabriel as she murmured softly to him.  
"You should take her with you to the castle...Who knows what can happen with the child out there."  
She glanced at Gina still frowning looked and sounded like a very sweet gazed at Gina when Gabriel spoke to her asking her why she didn't come to him and sighed relieved feeling like the problem was going to be talking with Gina gave her a little time to think about Gabriel's offer though she really didn't want to do swallowed hard and then whispered within his voice like soft silk.  
"I feel better than I look.I swear. Don't worry about couple days I would be just fine.I just need more rest."  
She forced herself to smile making sure that her smile didn't look really didn't want to take him away from him even for a little while..though there was something she could do.  
"But if you want there is another way to feed can pour some of your blood into glass and I would have to drink it really quickly while it will be still warm..That way I wont get sick."  
She did that couple times before and it actually worked.  
Nyala would take some of Gabriel's blood and would get better for the rest of the would frown when Arsen would come over and ask Gabriel to take her back to the would look at Gabriel with loving look over her face and say to him.  
"I really need some I will get better, I will come to see you care of Gina."  
With that she would leave with Arsen hoping that she wLucius arched his brow lightly at Lilith as she asked "Business?".He nodded lightly and shrugged his shoulders lightly feeling like his muscles were a little bit in tense.  
"Yes business. I always have some things to do...like building a new house..or should I say mansion?"  
He told her with sly look over his actually was a surprise and he wasn't sure how Lilith would take it but in truth all he tried to do is to make a plan and prepare everything for building a new had to find a few people in the village who agreed to work for him and help him to build a house since building was something Lucius never did would keep it in secret but he wanted Lilith to take a look on the plan and see how she was going to like wanted her to give him her option on everything and see what she would like to have in wanted them to live together and he wanted Lilith to have everything in that house what she wanted it to be their dream blue eyes sparkled playfully and he kissed her cheek softly.  
"I will show you everything..I need your option on a few things in our feature dream house but for now I would like just relax..Do you know why alcohol never works on me?"  
He asked her raising his was one of those vampires whose metabolism was so good that it kept him sober no matter how much he would Lilith had no chance to see Lucius drunk ever in her entire smirked with that thought.  
He would wait for Joshua and Rose and party with them for a little would dance with Lilith and when the party would be almost over and everybody would start to leave he would whisper into Lilith's ear that there was a place where he wanted to go with they would say their goodbyes to everyone and then leave andSeductive. Private. Charming. Relaxing. The atmosphere of the room was seemingly put together in a very meticulous fashion, with much care and deliberation. But the grandeur of it all made this particular female uneasy, for she felt rather under-dressed. Garbed in a simple, slim-fitting dress, the vampiress, had she been mortal still, would have adopted a rosy hue to her cheeks. Trina hadn't expected such a meeting space... From the letter exchanges, the healer assumed the place for their interview would be less, formal, in nature. Clearing her throat nervously, her pale, slender fingers picked at the black string of her garment as she effortlessly waltzed to a table off to the side. Reaching up, she toyed with a lock of her bright red, silken hair. Done up in such a unique way, one would have considered her royalty; but sadly she was otherwise. A commoner. A drifter, in search of occupation.

Looking around the dimly lit room, candles bounced their light off of her porcelain skin, giving her a rather warm looking complexion for the time being. Abruptly, a server came to address her for her order, she looks around with a fluttering sense of shyness, "Um, just a simple glass of Merlot, please. Thank you kindly, " Trina murmurs, her glittering, emerald orbs moving every where other than the face of her waiter. The vampiress was rather odd in personality indeed. One minute she was passive, almost painfully isolated. The next, she could be chewing your head off, making you regret whatever you said to have set her off. But for the most part, the Blackheart woman was a proper lady. Seen, but never heard, unless requested. However, this was when you first met her. Upon becoming a familiar, Trina was a rather fun, spunky being with a passion to learn. Another passion was to mend the sick, and comfort the dying. Which was the main reason she was here at all, looking for a job to keep her afloat until she could make a living in this new kingdom. head to lover's cottage to spend some time together. ould see Gabriel again very away from her face, tucking it back into the clips that held her hair up away from her face and Once upon a time, long before he was even a thought, this place had been one of his mother's favorite haunts. And then during his youth, she'd brought him hear to teach him how to act properly, the staff patiently tolerating the young boy's slip ups and watching him bloom into a proper child of royalty. But even that had been long enough ago that the human staff had rotated at least once, and he didn't know anyone here. Pretending not to notice the royals who lingered in the room, because unlike his sister he didn't feel he belonged among them, the male glances around until his eyes fall on the red headed vampiress who he'd summoned here for an interview. She was a healer, and that was something he desperately needed if he intended to keep what was left of his family alive. Lilith might be able to help with Elizabeth, but he couldn't ask her to tend to Destiny in her current state. That would be a cruel thing to ask from anyone who had once known the vibrant Queen.

Keeping his hands at his sides despite the urge to smooth his simple green shirt, his edges around the room quietly, doing his best to go unnoticed until he's sliding into the seat across from Trina, flashing her a charming smile. "You've ordered something to drink, yes?" And he barely waited for a response before he continued on, his normally startling green eyes pale with nerves. If she decided she didn't want this job, his life was going to get a lot more complicated. "Would you mind telling me a bit about your healing abilities? And about your tolerance of extremely low temperatures?" Normally he didn't think about the cold surrounding his mother's home, but since she'd spiraled into her current state, she was no longer protecting her claims and family fromGlancing up from time to time, the woman hardly notices the coming and goings of the other patrons. Her nerves were already bundled all together at the thought of this meeting going sour; but she desperately needed the job. The thought of picking up any other job was off-putting, and caused the slightest frown to dark her normally cheerful outlook. The room was buzzing with the chatter of other guests, most of them royal in rank, and the lowly woman did her best to keep from staring. It was rather impolite... Arching a brow as the presence of another seemed to be drawing nearer, the red-head shifts into a more proper sitting position; legs tucked daintily, elbows retracted from the table, and a straightened posture. The male that glided into the chair before her seemed a little more anxious than she was, and it was probably for a good reason; his mother's health conditions were deteriorating. How he found herself through the throngs of other healers though, was a particular question she would keep to herself for the time being.

Gazing over his rather masculine features, the woman nodded to his brief question, eying the goblet of dark, red wine off to her right. And just like that, the male was off to the races with questions. "The extensiveness of my abilities has flourished since we last spoke, " Trina murmurs while lifting the glass in her hand to swirl the liquid in it, "I make my own potions, and cures, from local herbs, and if I cannot obtain those, well, I have my resources." Pausing to take a sip of her wine with a smile, she recollects herself, and gets back on track, "I am also very good at energy healing, and aura feeding. My tolerance of frigid climates is rather good, and well handled. I was in Russia for some time, and it was rough, but nothing I can't handle. However, this all causes me to wonder, the weather here is rather fair, where is your mother's residence?" Arching her eyebrow deeply, her green eyes probe the male questioning, her head tipped back a little to observe his reactions to her questions. It was rather odd for him to ask such a question, but there had been rumors floating on the winds of an Ice Queen. Was this infact, Traven's mother? Goddess help her if it was... the frigid He listened to her explain the range of her abilities, his back as straight as the swords he'd never bothered to carry. She had the gift, obviously, and he doubted that she didn't have plenty of experience. Most likely experience in less than wonderful circumstances, given the reality of the world as of late. He hoped, passionately, that he was getting to her before the rumors, as the rumors were few and far between since his mother's power had vanished and left nothing more than a frigid shell where the fearsome Queen had once been. He wouldn't have someone tainted with lies tending to the woman who would need someone that was more than just physically gifted. Negativity and fear in a sickroom would be dangerous to most, but to the woman who was convinced that she was a poison to the kingdom she loved, it would be deadly. And so he'd spent months looking at the fresh healers entering the kingdom, trying to find one that wouldn't scare off the moment they knew who his mother was. It wasn't an easy task, but, it was his duty.

"Mother resides on the outskirts of the kingdom, though I suppose it would not be so cold there if it was occupied by someone else," he murmurs absently, immediately responding to the question with complete honesty because his mind was still too wrapped up in the worries at hand to realize what he'd said until it was too late. And when he realized, he paled until he had a blue tint about him, veins more colored than his normally healthy skin. "I suppose the best thing would be for you to see her before you agree to this." If she didn't agree to the job, if she recoiled from all that power running lose, he would be forced to continue looking as his mother slipped further into a state that was becoming disturbingly like a true illness. And how much longer would she last before she experienced the true death? ..He was desperate, and the flash of red in his pale green eyes made that painfully which were uncomfortable even for a of her neck. Yet another thing she needed to tend to now that she was back- her appearance was lacking its Fatima looked at everyone enjoying the slight buzz of everything she raked her son's hair as he sat comfortably and drank a glass of blood. She was glad that her son was doing so well that she was already imagining him growing into a fine man. Her brow furrowed for a moment finding that this small gathering may had been compromised and the couple wasn't going to come after all. Fatima wouldn't doubt it, Joshua would pull something like that. After all he had kidnapped Rose once when she was her first lady. I believe this celebration may have come to an end. She mumbled as Arel looked up at her and asked her why. Fatima smiled kissing his forehead and shaking her head. Arel was still a bit to young to truly understand the carnal fantasies of the flesh.

Azrael looked at his sister as she commented about the celebration, finally finishing his wine he looked at Lucina who was talking to the red head that had entered shortly after them. Pardon me, but I believe I have stayed long enough. I must check on my wife and son. With that he stood as he looked at his sister and smiled softly. Don't worry it is not the last time you will see me. I will be joining you at Valhalla once I make sure Alira is well. He looked at Arsen, Phoenix, Gabriel, and his mate. They all received a soft smile and incline of his head as he excused himself. Lucina, I will tell Alira you wish to see her and will try to make her drag Lucius with her. See you soon. Another smile, another excuse, and a bow as he teleported towards Paris. He was hoping to see his wife still sleeping.

Fatima looked at her brother as he excused himself and left, she frowned softly. As of late he hasn't been around but she hoped he kept his word and returned. Looking at everyone she sighed as Arel squirmed in his seat. Mother, I want to go. My powers made me a bit tired. Fatima nodded softly as she took his hand and they stood together. Pardon me as well. I must take my leave, I must confess that my throne is not going to take care of it's self. It was nice seeing you all again and I hope we can all meet up soon. Looking at Alexandria she smiled giving her a soft bow of her head. It's nice to meet you. Fatima lead her son to say his goodbyes as he ran to his cousins and waved to them. Fatima didn't want to leave, but she was sure that Rose and Joshua weren't coming anytime soon and she had duties to attend to. As Arel finished his goodbyes he ran towards her hugging her as they teleported out of the candle room and back to Valhalla.

Lilith blushed as she bit her lip, she still couldn't believe Lucius was here. She thought he wasn't going to come, but it seemed he had to attend some business. Lilith hummed wondering what it was that he had to do. She of course didn't want to be suspicious she wasn't like that, so she simply didn't ask more than that. His kiss distracted her as she blushed and sighed leaning against him. Opinion? Future house? Lucius are you telling me we are moving in together? She looked at him blinking in slight surprise. Lilith never thought Lucius would think of their future, he did propose and she wore the engagement ring proudly, but still she didn't think there would be anything after that. Who would of thought you would of been serious about this. She joked as she smiled and hugged him taking in his scent and thinking about their future. I don't know why it doesn't work against you. Consider yourself lucky. She whispered as he asked about alcohol. Lilith wasn't sure and perhaps she should ask about other things that didn't affect him or affected him for that matter, but for now she wanted to enjoy the time with him here. She watched as her uncle and mother excused themselves and took their leave, Lilith would make sure if the couple eventually showed up that she would represent them while they were gone. usual poAlexandria had been watching Arsen for awhile before Lucina's voice caught her attention once more. She turned and focused on her and what she was saying. I would love to accompany you. She spoke softly with a gentle smile. She had been off in her thoughts before she had turned her attention back to Lucina so her voice sounded almost like she was still distracted. Alex's smile faltered at Lucina's next words. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at Lucina. of course. She said gently again. She felt bad for switching from Lucina to Bethany, but there wasn't anything she could really do now. She had made her choice and now she would have to stick it out. She hadn't seen or spoken with her royal, Bethany, now that she thought about it. Alex looked up just in time to see Fatima and her son stand. It was a pleasure to meet you as well She said bowing her head in response back to her. She smiled kindly at the mother and son. Have a nice night She spoke again to them just before they left the table and headed for the door. She watched as Fatima's son hugged her just bGina smiled kindly at Nyala, but frowned when she began talk to Gabriel about taking her with him. She could take care of herself, not very well, but she had been doing it for quite some time already. Gina watched the two before Gabriel spoke to her again. Gina looked down slightly. I shall talk to her later, when she get's back from her trip. She said gently. Gina knew that Rose had just gotten married and was going to be going away like every body did when they got married. Gina felt small and uncomfortable sitting there at the moment. It was quite uncomfortable to sit with very little skin and muscle between her bones and the things she sat on, especially somone's lap. Gina watched Nyala stand as another male came for her. Gina frowned slightly, but bowed her head none the less to both Nyala and the male that came to get her. Gina turned her attention back to Gabriel. I wanted to go see you or Rose, but I always seem to get...distracted. Gina spoke softly as she looked down. When she said 'distracted' she had been thinking of the times she had, had to curl into a small ball as her body hurt and trembled in hunGabriel looked at Gina as she spoke to him. He simply nodded before he looked up and noticed they still hadnt arrived yet. It made Gabriel furrow his brows and then chuckle to himself. It seemed his brother in law couldnt wait to take his new wife away some where. His attention was taken back by Nyala speaking about taking Gina to the castle. He nodded and was about to agree. He had mentioned it to Gina but she didnt seem to answer him right away. When Nyala spoke to him about another way of feeding, he completely agreed. He held onto Gina carefully as he reached for a glass. He bit his wrist quickly and let it drip into the glass quickly before handing it to Nyala. He was pleased when she took it to her lips and drank it. It seemed to make her feel alittle better before Arsen came to fetch her and take her to rest. He nodded softly before he spoke to her. I shall keep watch over her, sweet. Just take care of yourself and if you need me then send for me. He gave Arsen a nod of respect as they began to leave. His attention was brought back to Gina. She was finally answering his earlier comment about finding him. Gabriel nodded softly as he cradled her gently in his arms as if she was his own daughter. Well, like Nyala, I am alittle upset that you have been doing that but I can understand being distracted. Would you like me to take you to her castle now or some where else safe. He looked at her softly and simply waited on her response as he saw everyone else was beginniGideon and Rayner had been playing on the table when they began to hear people talking about leaving. Each of them looked around as one by one people started to leave. Gideon looked of at Phoenix who was sitting nearby and asked the key question. Auntie Phoenix! where is mother and father? Phoenix looked at her nephew as she saw Rayner nodding in agreement to his question. She knew Joshua would get angry if she just got blunt with the boys and she knew better then to expose them so young. If I know your father as well as I do, then I imagine he simply wanted some alone time with your mom. Probably having to get use to being married. Rayner didnt quite understand what she meant so he simply asked the key question. Why would he do that? He loves momma already. He looked at her with a curious look before she came up to them. Phoenix walked over to them and kissed the top of their heads before she spoke. You boys are too young to understand. Wait till your old enough to get married yourselves. Then ask your dad about what happened to the ladies that came before your mom. Now I think its time to take you boys home and when I say home, I mean your home not mine so dont even think of asking. She smirked as she had saw that small glimmer of curiosity in their eyes, hoping she would take them into hell to Sabine was tired and felt a little uneasy these days, something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong but it was just a gut instinct she kept feeling.  
Walking into the Candle room she wanted a quiet drink and the tavern was just too much for her at the moment, her senses were all over the place and all she did was pick up on others feelings which was driving her nuts all that plus she hadn't seen Jason in a while she was worrying something was wrong but she tried to keep it all together.  
There were only a few around and she would keep her distance as much as possible, standing at the small bar Sabine ordered a glass of blood feeling like all she wanted to do was drink and drink.  
She still hadn t met her royal, and this was kind of unsatisfying for her to deal with. Thus, Amarath was roaming about, and trying to find anything to do that would make her feel less bored, really. Holding all her emotions under the heavy lid, it was hard to read her, if at all. Having lived for so long in the state of numbness in the past, it was easy to pull it over her and pretend as if she wasn t... what she was. Thoughts that trailed around in her mind, they were tiring and she wished to make new friends anytime soon.

Stepping into the room, her gaze roamed about, and then saw someone s aura dark and worriesome. Amarath was overall rather helpful person, and thus she roamed closer to the bar, where a single female was sitting and drinking. One glass of blood-wine for me, would you please, she spoke to the barman and looked at the female with laced worry on her eyes, as sincere as it could be. There were other people around, but they were doing just fine in her eyes. Let me be your companion for this evening, fair lady. You look as if you need one. My name is Midas, Amaranth Midas. Offering a kinSabine twirled the blood in her glass around and around making a little whirlpool in her glass, her eyes cast down as another woman came and stood beside her and Sabine cringed a little waiting for the blast of emotions but she felt nothing.  
Looking up at the woman as she ordered a drink Sabine was almost grateful it was nice feeling nothing from another person, normally her senses were level and usual but recently they had been all over the place which was driving her insane but this woman, she felt nothing from her.  
When the woman spoke to her Sabine straightened up from her slumping position and smiled softly, a long time again if any woman even looked at her Sabine would have ripped their throats out just because she felt like it but she had changed and was a better person now.  
Is it really that obvious? A pleasure Amaranth, I'm Sabine.  
Maybe right now some female company was what she needed, she wasn't use to it but this woman was giving off no feeling at all and it was like a cool breeze against her flesh making her feel more hospitable that previously. d and relazed smile, she hoped that this person in front of her won t make a scene of anykind. People were different, and usually she didn t make any mistakes by approaching or not approaching them. After getting a glass she ordered another right away downing the blood to the the last drop, licking her lips she let out a grateful sigh and finally a smile graced her lips making her feel a little better already.  
Sitting upon the bar stool she rubbed her forehead wondering what was going on with her, playing with a strand of her mousy brown hair twDressed in elegant dress, she looked agile and magnificent from outside to inside. There had been so many times, when she hadn t looked like that saoked in mud and strangers blood, there had been messy times. Glad that those times were done and gone, she enjoyed her status and life so far. Finally recieving a glass with her ordered drink, she took a sip, eagerly waiting for the other person to answer.

Amaranth had intuition telling her that she and the other raven-haired female were somehow similar. Yet, hopefully she was able to find it out, and as well hoped to become friends with her. Ah, friends... she nearly desperately needed them so much. Having the feeling of being cared of had been fairly rare in the woman life.

Hearing her name spelled a bit wrong, she figured if to let it slide, but her pride was stepping in the game, and she then shook her head and offered a kind smile, while explaining, Not Amaranth, my dear Sabine. Amaranth . With unique e in the end. But it is alright, many people do that mistake. She offered a assuring nod, that it is okay, that this little mistake has been already forgotten. Rising her glass, she offered: Let s drink for the cool night and hopefully a new friendship? irling a few strands around her finger as she looked into the distance losing herself in her thoughts. her home there. She shook her head and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. With that, they burst into flames and disappeared, heading back to Rose's castle. It was late and the boys needed to be in to get ready and . Gina shivered slightly at the memories of the nights. efore they disappeared back Valhalla. sh. Something that Sade would surely punish her for, if he Sabine chuckled a little and shook her head, proof her mind was not with her these days she couldn't even prenounce a name right, she might aswell just chop her own head off and be done with it all.  
Of course that wasn't a serious thought just one to keep herself light when she was feeling like this, sipping the blood in her glass trying not to look like a pig by downing the whole thing again in one go Sabine licked her lips and cleared her throat.  
Forgive me Amaranth , its been one of those days...months actually.  
Sabine turned in her seat to fully face the woman and appreciate her beauty which was one thing Sabine loved now but use to despise, beautiful women.  
Sabine herself changed her appearance more times than she slept half the time, she was never satisfied with how she looked until this latest look which she seemed to like quite well.  
As Amaranth suggested to drink for the night and friendship Sabine was a little apprehensive, she didn't do friends really, she never had one for as long as she remembered apart from Leah, she missed Leah but that's what she didn't like the thought of getting close to people because they sometimes moved on leaving you alone.  
Indeed, lets see what the night herShe drank, hiding her thirst for the blood, but it was truly fine. Her body was yet still a little bit weak from that desert adventure - but with the ability of diplomacy, Amaranth managed to find those bunch of f*ckers, whom had stolen her bare and killed her beloved horse - a companion as such, rare to find.

She smirked to herself, as saw Sabine drink with hunger and not caring about being a pig of sorts. Wanting to do the same, she still pulled herself back from that though and sighed softly, but her attention was drawn back to the other ethereally beautiful female, as she had spoken. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but... what have happened to cause you such sorrow?" True. It wasn't her place to prey answers and nose into strangers business, but she couldn't deny the wish to help Sabine - be it any way possible, really.

That was a good suggestion, understanding why Sabine was careful. It made Amarath admit something, too: "Though I do understand, if you don't want to share any details from your life with me at all. After all, we are strangers, and I do not know if this promise helps anything... - but I do not leave my friends behind. They usually leave me..." ordered another glass this time she wanted something with a bit of kick behind it so she ordered a glass of blood wine which she always enjoyed but it never filled her much, looking back to Amarath as she spoke Sabine sighed a little and leaned back in her seat shrugging.  
I don't actually know myself, I haven't been feeling right for days like something is very wrong and I'm just all over the place.  
Sabine wasn't usually one to speak about her buisness to strangers but she was at a loss here, yes she was a little sad because she missed Jason but she she felt was so much stronger than that and she couldn't for the life of her think why she was so sensitive at the moment.  
Taking the glass as the barman handed it to her Sabine went to take a sip but stopped when Amarath spoke again, knowing she had been in the same boat herself she wondered if Amarath was picking up on her thoughts and feelings a the same time.  
If that's the case we should start a club...because I know exactly what you mean my dear Amarath ...maybe this evening will come of a friendship after all.  
Placing her glass to her lips Sabine took a sip and instantly regretted it, placing her hand to her mouth she looked at the blood wine and hissed a little as she caught the barman by the arm and growled lowly at him.  
What is this? And do not try and say its the usual stock because this is...repulsive!  
Sabine was a casual drinking of this and she knew how it was meant to taste, the blood she had before was perfect but this burned her throat and made her feel ill. Taking a longer sip that moment, when Sabine finally spoke to her, Amarath turned to eye the other female. There was something in the air about the female, and she was very close to put the finger on the matter of why Sabine's senses were so much on the loose. Was it really...? There was a faint thought craving itself through all the rest of current thoughts that Amarath had.

"What if things aren't... well, 'wrong' for you? What if this is about something else, why all this happens to you now?" Amaranth more like stated all those things, offering a second point of view, than actually asking questions. Taking a sigh, she finished up her glass, savoring each drip of blood on her tongue and through her throat, then eyed the other female from the corner of her eye with a soft smile, then turning directly at her. "The fact is that... I have made too many mistakes in my past. Them finding this all messy and bloody past out, they often end up betraying me or just leave, not ever actually bothering to ask, why and what I did, and that... I have changed a lot now and want to redeem myself. But they never bothered to stop and ask about me." A deep sigh left her lips, and the sorrow that she felt in the depths of her shattered heart was bleeding once more and hurting as hell - but she never left any of those emotions surface at all.

Witnessing the act between new friend and the barman, she suddenly gasped and placed her gentle hand on top of Sabine's. "Let him go. I know what is the matter. This is not his fault, darling, nor is it yours," Amaranth spoke and leant closer to whisper to the other female, "I now understand what is going on. All the symptoms match with pregnancy. Are you expecting?" Sabine didn't know what Amaranth was on about and her temper was quickly spiraling upwards which she usually kept under control very well but at the moment she was like a time bomb ready to go off, when Amaranth place her hand on Sabine's she frowned a little and shook her head as she spoke to her.  
What's not my fault?  
She snapped a little at the woman but regretted it instantly and realized how horrid she was being, shaking her head she let the barman go and tried to relax but Amaranth 's whisper almost made Sabine fall off her seat.  
Her expression was of pure shock before she laughed and shook her head, such a thing was not possible she and Jason had never been together like that and before Jason, well if she was pregnant it was the longest pregnancy in the history of time.  
Expecting a heart attack maybe but there is no way I could be...pregnant...its...no it has to be something else.  
Sabine never saw herself as a maternal type and her and Jason had never spoke about anything like this, Sabine's body had been trapped half her life so she really didn't think anything like that was possible.  
Thinking back to what Amaranth said before about her own past Sabine could relate big time to that, maybe there was hope for these two women after all and in time she would go into detail about their pasts to see what else they had in common. The irritation level of Sabine' was rising, it was nearly burning her skin, and it hurt. Something was defenetly going on, and if Amarath hadn't been so much in her age, and having not suffocated in many problems earlier, she would have ran out of the room for good. "It is not your fault to feel like that," she murmured to the question that was lifted into the air. The Vampiress tried to calm Sabine down and not to get any rucus out from within the other female. Even if Sabine had snapped at her, she didn't mind. She would've been the same, if her own energies had been in such a chaotic mess.

"Aren't you even considering yourself being preagnant, Sabine?" Amarath asked with clear consern of the other female, blinking her dark eyes a little bit, when the other refused to believe it. "Then what ideas you may have... what is it about that you feel like that?" She sighed and ordered blood with spices and herbs for the other female, but stopped the male before he managed to get a grasp of any items to start and prepare. Amaranth hugged gently Sabine out of the blue, moved behind the counter and fixed the relaxing and stabilizing mixture herself. Being enchantress, she had the abilities of a healer.

Finally placing the drink in front of Sabine, she nodded towards it and took a seat beside other female once again. "Drink this. I guarantee that it helps."

Gathering Tavern

Greetings to all who have entered.

Each and every one of us longs for a moment alone or the company of a stranger. You can find such things here.

Please, have a seat and prepare to have fun. A tavern is a perfect place for catching up with an old friend, drinking away all your problems, meeting someone, singing along with the house band, or just resting your feet.

Keep your temper in check and your heart at peace. This is no place for fighting.

Respect the barmen and maids who serve you and try to please you in any way possible.

For all that she'd been born and raised in this Kingdom, she hadn't seen most of what it had to offer. She'd been limited to the places that her royal escort deemed appropriate, and those places rarely included other people. But now, having returned after a brief visit to France with her brother, she wasn't burdened by the demands and whims of others. Of course, neither did she have any idea where she was or which places were appropriate for the presence of a young lady. Still, when she finally came upon the tavern, her looked more than a bit relieved. Food and drink, and a dark corner to hide in while she regained her sense of belonging. No matter her mother's state of health and abandonment, she belonged here, and she wasn't going to lose the only place she'd ever called home because an old woman was being selfish. Head held high, thick waves of blue hair cascading down her back, she silently opens the door and moves through the crowds and tables with ease until she reached the bar. Offering a shy smile, she slides a few coins over the wooden surface and politely requests a table with whatever meal the cook was most obliged to provide. With that taken care of, and a small glass of wine in her hand, she quickly darts over to a table against the wall and takes a seat, her lovely blue-green eyes darting around nervously for a brief moment before she relaxes and sips her drink.  
She held no fear of being recognized and therefore spoken to, because only a few had ever known her well in her childhood, and those who had only known her in passing would not know this woman with her startling eyes and simple gown to be the same child that had pranced around the kingdom with all of the air of curious royalty. No, she doubted anyone would know her, and that was just as well. Suddenly finding a plate of what appeared to be lamb and potatoes in front of her, she smiles that same shy half-smile at the serving girl before she begins eating, occasionally brushing a stThings had been rather quiet surrounding his charge, Her Royal Highness Zillah. Not too quiet, but simply quiet. Because of this, there was little he could do more than he had already done to ensure the safety of Zillah. That, and with the two other Guardians present in her realm, it meant that she was as safe as can be. Not in more danger than she d usually be. Time had passed slowly the last few weeks. Each day he had gone through the same routine without doing much else with his day besides occupying himself with items of interest and what not. But that too lasts only so long and sadly for him, it had lasted him long enough. Too long in fact. Knowing there were two other Guardians present to ensure Zillah s safety in his possible absence, Atlus had taken a short leave. Just to get out for a bit, for a change of pace, a change of scenery. For a fortnight or so he had been about, traveling the lands of the Kingdom, getting to know the feel of the lands. Frequently, every few days or so, he had send a hawk with his information of his present location and every few days or so said hawk returned with an update. The hawk had flown but a night ago and its current message had been the same as the one before it. Situation unchanged.

The village he had entered this night was one of small importance, but reaped the benefits of being on a well-traveled merchant route. This meant that there was always business being done somewhere, somehow at any given time. And like most travelers, he entered the tavern. With a thud the guardian nearly brought down the door, had the hinges given way. Thankfully they had not and the heavy clad man grasped the door before it slammed against the wall. Such an entrance usually got one plenty of looks and this time was no different, though little he cared for it. After closing the door Atlus made his way towards the bar and already could he hear some clusters of people whisper and gossip. Even behind the bar it was obvious they had a faint idea of whom had just entered. A broad man with a full, thick beard moved to the counter, wanting to ask the new patron what he would like in a manner as rough as he looked, or so Atlus guessed but Having been the spawn of the Ice Queen and her Consort, Elizabeth hadn't known many people in her youth. There were the other fledglings she'd been raised with, her Aunties Zillah and Alexis, her uncle Daemon, her Godpapa Arsen, the Guardians of her mother's court, and Xemos. With the exception of Xemos, everyone known to her had been royalty or in service to royalty. It made her a very well connected child, but it also meant she had very few friends and so she kept careful tabs on those she considered safe to contact. Pondering on whether or not she should visit her godfather, she barely glanced up as the door slammed, and unlike the other patrons, she quickly returned her attention to her food. Silently, she finished her meal and drink before settling back in her seat to gaze around, listening intently to the gossip around her. Most of them were beyond wrong about the male that was the center of their attention, but of course, the masses couldn't be expected to keep up with the less social of the nobility. Had she not known him from his time in her mother's court, she wouldn't have known more than they. Tilting her head with the slightest bit of curiosity, she sniffs, finding Zillah's scent to linger on him. He, at least, was doing well despite the dissolving of the Ice Court. Curious as to the well-fare of her Aunt, the young woman stands and glides across the room, moving to stand a few inches from the table the male had claimed. While she'd walked towards him, she'd pulled her thick blue hair around so it tumbled in front of one shoulder, revealing the pale glow of blue vines on her neck that marked her as Destiny's fledgling. "May I?" she requests quietly, her voice soft and sweet, gesturing to the seat across from him. If he allowed her to sit, she would inquire about the health of Zillah and the activities of the Kingdom. And if he didn't, she would go elsewhere, never being rude enough to press her company on those who found her presence the man could, Atlus simply tossed a small pouch filled with coins on the counter. something strong and cold. He grunted, pointing to a table in the darkest part of the taIgnoring the whispers of gossip and tall tales, the guardian made his way to the table he had selected. On it, not even the wick of the candle burned for it had long ago reached the end of its length Sitting down on the simple chair that stood by the table, he eyed the serving girl as she made her way through the throng of people, his order in hand. Anything else Sir? the lass asked him, an offer he turned down. I be fine. I ll let you know when another bottle will be needed. And as he beckoned her away, it was obvious through her facial expression that she was wondering how one was able to even think of opening a second bottle. She had given the man the strongest drink they had to offer. With the serving girl gone, he pulled the cork and took a quick swig. The ran down his throat, the alcohol burning with vigor, as if wanting to burn as hard and as much as it could. Though burn as it did, it brought a sense of serenity to the drinker whom put the bottle back down on the table after a content sigh. By now, the whisper and gossip had died down a bit and the conversation held before his entrance were being continued.

Though eyes of blue moved to where it saw motion and stuck to whatever it was that was making its way towards his table. And from the dark, whoever it was that was approaching him, could only see the faint outline of his posture and the bright blue rings that were the irises of his eyes.. It was a girl, one nearing adulthood. The markings in her neck told him enough, something that brought forth a bit of a mixed feeling. His last encounter with the mother of this girl had not been friendly. Threats had been made. How things would continue depended on the business of Destiny s daughter. Patiently he waited, bottle in hand as those pair of icy blue eyes gazed hard at Elizabeth. You may. HElizabeth inclined her head slightly in thanks as he gave her permission to sit, her hand jerking away from the back of the chair as he uses his foot to move it out. She hadn't expected that courtesy, but still she smiled gratefully and slid into the chair, folding her hands neatly on the table. As far as she was aware, Atlus had been dismissed at the same time as the rest of Destiny's Court, honorably released to seek service elsewhere. She knew nothing of the less pleasant happenings that had occurred while Destiny still reigned. Traven had, in his efforts to protect her, made sure of that. Though, she was not stupid, and knew that her mother was rarely a kind royal, she had no experience of her mother being harsh, nor did she know any of the other royals to be harsh, for that had always been kind to her during her visits, and as she was not officially of any Court, she had never been called upon to witness the more unpleasant side of being nobility.

She quirks a brow at his words, giving him a patiently disapproving look."You mean a place that serves good food and has a bartender who will remove anyone who thinks to grope at young girls?" Despite being nobility, she was also the equivalent of an orphaned child, with both of her parents being absent and her old brother knowing little about raising a female. She knew where she was welcomed as an equal and where she should not tread unless she was willing to call upon her heritage. And she rarely saw need to go anywhere that would not accept her unless they knew of her blood. Places such as this were much preferred. "The merchants who dine here at midday usually have excellent stories of travelers and magical objects," she adds cheerfully, her tone distinctly child-like.

And then, shifting back in the chair and shifting her hands to her lap, visibly relaxed despite her rigid posture, she turns her attention to her purpose for speaking to him. "How is Aunt Zillah?"e grunted, gesturing for the free chair opposite of him. With his boot, he pushed the chair back enough for her to sit down on. a courtesy of sorts. So Excuse me for being so bold but.. What is your business in a place like this? vern She had been fed well on all of the energies that had been within the castle, and now she wished to try to convene herself in to becoming what she had once was in this land... a maker of chaos, and one that had a great deal of ruling over it. She had to be greatly careful, for there was always someone listening, and always a demon of some kind around in order to make her wish that she hadn't even wanted to live in this kingdom at all. It was troubling so much of how easily Lucifer had gotten a seat of power in her eyes. She had seen many things in this world, even though she was on the other side of the spectrum of it, and as of now, she knew that she was more or less a forgotten person. A sigh escaped her for a moment, and she looked to the stars as she was right in front of a tavern. Her maker was dead, taken from her by Lucifer, and she had no way to defeat him at all. She was no longer able to have the one person that she had felt any form of care for, he disappearing from the world when Lucina's male thron had left, as if the two had never truly split from each other, and her chaos all but was gone from her. What remnants she had of her own life felt precious to her, and she seemed to be almost fading with each passing day. This once queen of chaos had been reduced to merely ashes in comparison to her former self. Lowering her head, Bethany allowed her demeanor to remain shadowed, her chaos hiding her true emotions as she walked into the tavern, looking at the sight of those within, and not wishing to partake in anyone's company. She almost felt as if it was like the times of old, and she had wanted to feel that way, for that time was when she was weak, and had nothing to truly live for. and made

For a night of evenfall, the tavern was strangely brimming with patrons to the point it would have been difficult to meander throughout the tables without having to bump shoulders with an inebriated male or two, though women were as common as the men, dressed in brightly coloured plumes with a variety of rough-spun cloaks and dresses, silks and frocks aplenty throughout. From the looks of the establishment there appeared to have been a tourney of sorts, for guardsmen and imperial soldiers alike crowded the room with tankards of pitch and bags of coin rested on the table tops of dark oak alongside their blades which had been put up for the night. It appeared they were off duty and hadt taken to gambling on the outcomes of the contest, while the victorious horseman was seated near the right of the flaming hearth in a doublet of green and checkered blue, lavished with hefty bosomed females on either side of his lap. Nay a CHANCE he had! Cannae no man get the drop on oul Will of the Barrows! His voice, thick as it were with rum, could be heard from all throughout the tavern. Towards the bar a pair of sea-faring men had taken to slapping two tables together and were red-faced as they attempted to bend their opponent s arm back onto the wood but neither one seemed like to win soon. Seated near the staircase that led to an upstairs balcony, a singer lay seated with his harp and was gently coaxing the coyer of the female patrons with the soothing tones of his voice..

Fair Vivendelia, sigh and soft of heart and of soul,  
Fell pass re pass hush th on her sorrowful throne,  
When along came a demon, of grace and delight,  
Took fair Vivedelia come th the cover of night..

Ohh beautiful maiden, of sigh and so soft,  
Mine world is so bleak and my voice is so ruff t,  
So sing to me softly, wipe those tears from thine eyes,  
Said the soft spoke demon of the stars and the skies..

You know of me nothing sang fair Vivendelia of old,  
My courtesans are numb th and my love is so cold,  
Let my kiss show you wisdom and the tears show mine stain,  
As my voice sing so softly and the sun shows mine name..

As the harp player sang softer and softer as the tale turned to tragedy, his audience attempted to hide their abashed tears before erupting into a torrent of applause as his song ended in a delicate chime of humming strings. To his credit, the male did not seem intent on taking the virtues of his emotional female and (somewhat rarer) male attendees but gladly accepted the coin he was offered for his services. The male appeared to be pale-skinned from a distance and was attired in a white silk shirt with frilled sleeves which was layered by a brown tailcoat and a dark cloak. The upper-most point of his face was veiled by an auburn feathered cap with a large brim that fell over his eyes whilst the shadow it created veiled the rest of his features. Twas a ballad I happened across in my travels.. He could be heard telling unto a willowy Duchess with a meadow of blonde ringlets pulled back in a braid.. Hearing a male suddenly speak out, saying that no man could get the drop on him made the chaotic woman smirk at the thought. It would be a woman that could very well destroy him with but a thought if she had wanted to, but there was no need to, nor the desire to as she had wanted to simply be as another shadow within the tavern, moving about inside the waves of people that seemed to adorn this place. Glancing towards another table were those that had been fighting to see who was stronger, both being human, so there was no need to show that there was one that was infinitely stronger still, though it mused the mind of chaos to see of how one would react to what would appear to be a weak drow coming forth to claim the stronger of the two. Ignoring the amusement, Bethany listened without much care as someone started to sing a song as she had asked for a drink of mead, but then her attention focused upon it as the person spoke of a demon within it. Why was it that everywhere that she went, something of demons had been mentioned, or seen? It was apparent that it would be unending of her torment, for those that were of demon descent or that had a liking towards them to be nearby. This male that was there had not been a demon, she was certain of that, though he had spoken of them. Seeing how the women had fawned over what most would consider a gypsy had made the woman of chaos only roll her eyes, an annoyed look come about her as a barmaid had come over with the mead, then simply say to her, "He has a great voice, and I dare say must make any woman he has happy in his bed." Upon hearing such words, what was once a look of only dull boredom had become a blank annoyance across the dark-skinned face, and without looking or care, a hand lifted from the left, before then shadows came from it, and shot to the barmaid, a screech coming from her before the wench had been engulfed in black flames and turned into ashes. Snow white hair moved in a slow twirl as the drow elf vampire turned her face, then looked upon the ashes of the woman that had just served her mead, and said to her, "And here I had only wanted the chaos to give you a little bit of shadow to give you a scare. Singing or playing does not make one great within one's chambers, so maybe your next life will aid you to realize that." Without remorse nor care for the looks that she had gained from the humans that were within the tavern, the only movements that the vampire had done had been to take her mead, then approach the one that had sang the song, only simply asking after she had taken a drink of her drink, "Why sing of demons and not something a little more flavorful? Though of course, I did enjoy of hearing the girl get what she had deserved, I still wish to know of why it had to be about demons." Lyrik walked into the tavern exhausted, with her silver pup trailing behind her she sat on a stool in the corner. Taking out a wooden flute from her black satchel she crossed her long legs, gazed up with her ruby eyes around the room and began to play a melody. She felt tired from always being out with her wolves and completly taken with being around so many different creatures. Her song sored above the taverns rafters as if a silent whisper. She closed her eyes and felt the power of the melody through her very being and smiled slightly as she continued playing. As the ashes of the young barmaid settled on the floor, a strange occurrence occurred, though no more the stranger for the dark-skinned wielder of chaos if she had taken the time to notice. There was nought but silence or a lack thereof for what would have been considered to be the proper reaction. A parting of the lowly human orchard, the swift deferral of a gaze from her dark form but no, the conversation continued, the arm-wrestling drew to a finish and the knight from the barrowlands only laughed louder before breaking into a boot thumping dance as a young female piper began playing amongst the bustling thrum of conversation with a silver pup darting around her heels. It was as if nothing had happened. Nothing at all. Upon hearing Bethany s voice, the blonde duchess turned in her chair with an indignant expression before paling if at all possible under the layers of powder and red oak ash blossoming her cheeks. Pardon me.. she murmured in the direction of the veiled harp player before vacating her seat for the more friendly company of her hand maids by the long tavern tables. There was little cause for that.. sighed the pale singer as he stroked the brim of his hat, addressing the dark-skinned warrior as if she were little more than an urchin-riddled street guardsmen. A man s got to eat and I dare say I could have charmed my way into that woman s purse and been buried waist-deep in wine and cleavage by the night s end.. Flicking his hat up to catch a good look at the person who d interrupted his brazen pursuits, the male sucked in a breath before letting it out with an unnaturally white smile. but I have to say my lady I d much rather be savouring you.. Kaelan was fairly pleasing to look on to a point; he had a comely chin with knife-edged features and strange brown eyes that looked slightly glass-like when the light from the fire hit them in the right way. His expression though pleasant had the suave look of man that usually got what he wanted and his sharp-witted tongue seemed to have more than one use if his smile was anything to go by.

At the mention of demons, the harp player only shrugged before leaning back comfortably in his chair, as if an embodiment of chaos wasn t standing only a few short feet away. He was strangely at ease and had a little too much confidence for a human for seemingly that was all he was; his scent held the qualities of a mortal and he didn t seem to possess an overbearing soul or power that could topple Bethany s, if anything he seemed about as strong as any other male in the tavern. Demons, Fae, Vamps, there all the same in roadside Ballads and no-one would have cared less save for a man studying the lute. As if to carry his point further he gestured to the knight near the hearth fire bellowing a filthy limerick about an unfortunate goat, a priest and a quivering pair of shears. Might be he could have said a demon had its manhood sheared and nary a soul would have laughed less, but Vivendelia was no mere girl. She was the moon and the demon was an ever-burning flame in guise. Come the light of the sun Vivendelia vanished and the Demon s flame wavered under the fierce gaze of the sun for only he could ever be so great as to claim her, though the sun could only chase and n er catch her. Pausing mid-sentence as he sought to take a soothing draught of wine from his glass, Kaelan hummed in the back of his throat before continuing. In the end, it was the Demon who got what he deserved as you put it so poetically, for meddling with a woman he couldn t even begin to understand.. With that said and done, the dark-haired male strummed the harp by his left side before leaving it to rest by the table and taking a generous eyeful of the demoness standing before him. I d offer you a chair but my harp has taken it; perchance you d enjoy the warmth of my lap fair maiden? remarked Kaelan, smiling incredulously as he patted his thighs which might very well have been weighed down by the weight of his iron-cast pair. Hearing the sound of a flute playing, the dark elf's ears only slightly twitched, knowing and acknowledging it, but was only grateful that this person had not added words to it, more so that not a word of demons were mentioned of it either. She kept her gaze locked on this player of pale skin, watching as a woman suddenly became afraid and moved away from them, making a smirk come from the lips of chaos descent. The next words had made red eyes stare at the man that had made them, listening intently. Words that she had heard before had seemed to come to her ears, like a song that she had heard in a melody that played throughout her life. Savoring her..something that was as similar as a double-edged sword, and just as deadly. Offering his lap for her to sit on was another that had been not unheard of, and this male seemed like it was one of the newer kind that had never heard of the lady chaos. It might be amusing to her to see of what she could do to him, and though she was not able to entirely pinpoint of what form of race he was, she cared not, and decided to be playful with him. "It could have been that a woman had walked down a wrong path, and gotten the fancy of the worst kind of man, a man that had been forced to stay within the shadow for all time, but one night, the woman had been not wishing to listen to her mother, and so ventured out at night, thus making that mistake. The man attempted to have her, but it would be in vein, for the woman was of light, and had made light out of shadows, thus searing his flesh and killing him, making the ending the same, of the man meddling with a woman he had not understood to begin with." The skirt, though only a slim line that covered the darker of the two bodies, moved as if lighter than silk as Bethany moved in a twirl, sitting down upon the lap of the one that had offered it, eyes never wandering far from the simple harp player's eyes and face.

"The wench thought that because you play the harp well was cause to say that you were a great lover within the folds of a bedroom. One never knows of what one does behind the hidden recesses of closed doors..." A soft chuckle rang through the air as it was laced with a shred of playful venom and darkness, the hair tresses moving across her right shoulder in order to abandon the left, leaving the right naked for view. From revealing her shoulder and thus part of her torso, tribal markings that seemed to be scarred into her torso had been revealed, though not in any special design. For a moment, the design had changed to be more of a greyed design, almost to show a symbol of someone or something missing before once more being as a scar once more. Turning, then leaning, the chaos warrior laid her head upon the shoulder of the long-haired one, and awaited on what might be in store for the two on this night. There had been many things seen in the many years here, and seeing someone that had not telling of race meant someone of either a race not yet met, or one that was a more powerful nature. Looking into the glass brown eyes had not revealed anything, and so was not the latter, and so Bethany merely would find out of why she was not able to find out the race of this bard. Well I d never defer a listener from taking their own meaning from a song said Kaelan as he took another draught from his wine glass before placing it on the edge of the table. A sweet maiden walks down the road and kills a man best left to his own devices. It s a bit too commonplace for a tale of woe but to each their own I suppose. As Bethany sought to find a comfortable position on his lap, the harp player s hands made cheerful company with the smooth curves of her thighs before hemming around the edge of her skirt, tugging playfully at the edge of the silken fabric as the same unnaturally white smile spread along his lips. I have half a mind to take you elsewhere for a bout of sweet music my fair Vivendelia but I know nought of you but the soft texture of your skin and those wicked lips I d love to spread. Spoke the dark-haired male in hushed tones as he leaned into the dark flesh of her neck and traced a wet line along the design of her tribal tattoos with his mischievous tongue before nibbling at her skin as they turned back into a scar. Upon hearing her speak of the barmaid she d scattered upon the old oak floors in a trail of dust, Kaelan halted his suggestive antics with a playful hand not far from her half-exposed breasts (of which his tactful distractions were only to blame) before flashing a smirk as his glassy brown eyes danced in the firelight. Well she wasn t far from wrong, a piper s quick and giddy, a luter more or less the same but a harper! Ahh, a proper gentleman treats his harp like a woman and strokes her as soft and sensual as snow kissing the ground on evenfall. Demonstrating his point, the brown-eyed male played a number of musical scales in soft lazy strokes along her inner thigh before remembering himself, though he didn t seem much bothered to care. Nary a soul was glancing in their direction and he could very well have had her singing there and then if he d put his mind to it, but even a reckless nobleman waits until the doors are locked..

Tell me your name breathed the bard into her ear as she rested her head on the slope of his shoulder Tell it to me so I don t remain as a fire in the guise of a demon; Sing it to me so I can drape you over my shoulder and take you to a place where n er an eye watches and if they do let them witness a performance that few can best! The male was either looking for a swift death or he had reason to be as unceremoniously confident with women that many looked down upon and thrice more envied. Or am I fated to bear witness to a most terrible blazing sun come the morrow? If so let me throw a few coals on the flames while I have you . With that, Kaelan tilted up the chin of the lady chaos with no more than a finger and a thumb and kissed her fiercely right there on the stool with a tongue that was never still. If the human population had half as much fire as the bard she was sitting on, the royals would have needed to rule with jagged whips of steel and stone. Lilyana approached the tavern doors, the hood of her midnight black cloak was around her head hiding her hair, her father's bow rested across her back. She stopped briefly to untie the front of her rolled up flattering, emerald skirt. Lily modified her skirts, so she could run at her fast speed with out tripping or falling. But this generation of humans did not approve of her modified skirts. Lily rolled down her modified skirt to hide her white, skin tight trousers which this generation did not approve of women wearing ether.  
Once done fixing her skirt and placing her cloak around her once more. Lilyana, took a deep breath just before the doors , that look like they were almost tore down, and entered the tavern.  
It was her first time being back in a tavern since she was turned. Dimitri took her to a tavern once when she was human and Lily found it an intriguing experience. It was also her first time being in a small, inclosed place with blood clouding the air.  
Lilyana spotted a table away from everyone and made her way towards it. Dimitri taught her with a few exercises, before he disapeared. As, a new born vampire she would have to learn how to control herself so she would not go on a killing spree and get herself in trouble or killed. Lily could smell the other extrodinary beings in the tavern. Lilyana reached the table, she removed the bow from her back and lean it against the wall next to her seat. When she sat down a young barmen came and took her order.  
Lilyana removed her cloak and drapped it around her chair, alowing her deep rich red hair touch her shoulders and exposing her green corset blouse. Black, skiny sleeves hanging in a stretched out u-shape on the sides of her shoulders. As she waited for her shots of whiskey (Lily had always been a hard drinker, it came from her dad. She could drink and drink. But it wasn't impossible for her to get drunk though. She got use to the odd looks). She spotted a lady warrior being consumed by a mysterious dark gentalman, not to far from Lily there was a silver pup playing around the feet of another woman. Lily giggle as she watched the pup play. A male whom looked like he was in a lot of mental pain had his arms wrapped around a woman like his life depended on it. Lily's heart ached so much for him, she wish she could run and hug him too. But she knew it would be akward. She was a new vampire and didn't know anyone. Plus the mask of blood was consuming her making her un comfortable.  
Lastly,A vague outline of a gentalman sat with a beautiful girl with blue hair. To hide her uncomfort Lily downed a glass of whiskey and watched the silver pup play. The sights and sounds mixing in with the tendrils of night came across with what could describe what next was to happen from the chaos that encircled suddenly the lady of chaos. It had been daring of such a male to kiss her when only just meeting, that was true, but it was not so daring to have allowed it to happen. In those moments, everything around her had seemed to vanish in her mind's eye, and that perhaps had been a greater thing, for it was more of protection to everyone else than to be of a manner of insult. Chaos slowly seeped around them both, and though it was harmless, it was as a shadow, turning ever darker in it's wake. The dark elf's hands moved from their relaxed place to lift, coming forth to be placed upon the bard's face, the difference in complexions almost deafening when immediately looked at, almost as if to see a perfect yin yang at the sight. As the shadow encompassed the entities for only one dull light to be what gave them the ability to see, the woman moved herself away from him, and smirked, her eyes glowing from the use of chaos before speaking to him, "My name is Bethany, but you will call me Lady Chaos. My blood is quite unique, for should you drink it, you will be quite cursed by it. It is known as a blood bond. With that curse, I could destroy you with my own blood if I willed it. One sip would be all that would be needed to control your blood, no matter how many times you would attempt to drain yourself entirely and refill yourself, so I would suggest you never attempt to take of my blood." She awaited for the moments that the male would become suddenly terrified of her, frightened of her, and would try to attempt to make up any excuse to make sure that he would leave and never come back. The curse within her blood had in fact been the cause of the Empress Lucina, now queen, to have a hatred for her, and for a few people within the kingdom to meet their untimely deaths by her hand, as well as one or two people willingly placing themselves to be under that curse, only to in the end die from something other than that curse. As she had moved the shadows once more to be within her, the emotions within those shadows were not so easily hidden, showing remorse, sadness, hatred, longing, and many other emotions, all just as her namesake was...chaos, easily hidden under a veil of dark elven skin, red eyes, tribal marked scars, and white hair. As the last tresses of the shadows had inched into form of a small cloak that hid the dark elf's body, the lady of chaos' clothing moved as shadows to reveal the rest of her form to Kaelan, no other able to see save for him. Whispering to him so that none but he may hear, she spoke to him. "My clothing is easily only chaos. It is only when I have none left that I have to find clothing. Have you seen more than you have wished to see yet? Have you a desire to run in fear, or do you dare to tempt your own fate and stand against all of chaos?" A smirk came to her face as the cloak ran smoothly to become the clothing she had on once more, not revealing to anyone of what she had, but now she had moved herself once more, to place herself to have her position to sit with her face directly facing him. The skirt that was revealed to be naught but chaos to make a revealing of cloth now only kept that facade to those that looked, but to Kaelan it would be as what it truly was, chaotic shadow and nothing more. There would be nothing that could stop her from disappearing just as fast as the clothes, for she was as chaos, but it was humor that kept her there, and curiosity that made the lady of chaos wonder of which piece he would move in this manner, seeming as a game of chess now. Jiang came upon the doors of the Tavern with a smile on his face. He'd spent countless days now exploring the different regions and places within this land and felt that at least now he wouldn't get lost. It had taken him a little bit of time, but he'd also gotten accustomed to seeing different species and creatures flooding the streets and paths that he chose to take. When he'd heard word of a Tavern he'd decided it would be his next destination as a Tavern is a place to quickly and easily learn information on the world.

Opening the door the demon quickly stepped in and shut it behind him. Take a quick look around there seemed to be a few people within the place talking and drinking. Jiang was sure he'd enjoy his stay in the building until he chose to leave. Finding a vacant table he quickly moved himself to it and sat down with a light thud on the wood. The entire place smelt of earth and it helped to bring a calm about him as he put his stuff down next to him. Within a few minutes he'd managed to acquire a drink that he was sipping on happily. "Now who do I talk to...?" He asked himself as he looked about again. Evan appeared at the table where Jiang was sitting when he looked around. When he lost sight of the chair Evan appeared and smiled taking off his mask and keeping his voice low. "Demon eh? Meet Lucifer yet?" Evan was extremely calm and talked quickly. He looked around making sure that no one could see him even though he knew Bethany would sense his dark presence just like she did at the castle a long time ago. His smile was wide as he stared at Jiang. Evan sat at a chair that was next to a pillar. The pillar blocked view of everyone around except for Jiang. Evan eyed him his Emerald eyes shining bright as if he was staring through the mans soul. "Do you know who I am? You were at my home earlier, the real question is though whether you are a demon friend or a foe." Evan stared at the man and breathed slowly. His hands were under the table resting on his knees but Jiang couldn't tell if he had a weapon drawn under the table that would be swung at him with what he said or if he was trustworthy even if he was a foe. Evan always wanted someones trust even if it was an enemy. He always wanted people to trust him even if later on they would fight each other. Looking up from his drink Jiang noticed that the man from before had appeared and was now speaking. "Yes. I am a Demon and yes I did meet Lucifer though I had no reason to. He and I have a standing history." Jiang stated taking another sip from his beverage. Adjusting himself in his chair Jiang watched as Evan positioned in a way that he could try to hide away from everyone for some reason. Jiang took a few moments to finish his drink before ordering another as he had no intent of leaving soon.

When Evan spoke again the demon looked at him and shrugged slightly. "No I can't say that I know who you are. I also didn't realize that I was entering someones home. As far as I knew everyone had set up areas for a home and not the local areas that everyone visits. I apologize if I caused some sort of problem." Jiang figured that was as clear as he could be without sounding like an ass. "I don't know whether I am a friend or foe to you. I've only just gotten here and we've never met. So given the circumstances I would say friendly." Smiling at Evan as he took a sip off his new drink Jiang leaned back a little and relaxed. Evan smiled and looked to Jiang with his bright emerald eyes. He had the eyes the Empress Lucina had. He put his hands on top of the table seeing Jiang was not afraid of a conflict nor was he afraid of Evan attacking him. He liked that, Evan never attacked without warning, he had done terrible things in the past and used stealth to complete many disgusting tasks. He decided that attacking from behind unless in a fight was forbidden. Even attacking without warning was forbidden to him. "You are fine. I set up in the Waterfalls for a few personal reasons. I actually met my first wife there. I hit her off the top of the waterfall and split her skull open. True love is a strange thing at times my friend." Evan smiled to him as a wine glass appeared in front of Evan full of a dark red liquid. "What was your meeting with Lucifer like? If you have a past with him i'd love to hear what it actually is. If you don't mind of course." His smile grew as he leaned back in his chair just far enough so he still couldn't be spotted. His dark aura was gone and his power was hidden. He would be sensed like a normal human if it was someone who wasn't skilled. "Well..." Jiang paused for a moment thinking about his words before continuing. "I assume you killed her then as you say first wife. I don't imagine having my head split open and knocked from a waterfall would be good for my health." He grinned a little trying to shrug off the awkwardness of the topic for a moment before taking another drink.

"Meeting Lucifer was like any other time I've met him. Hello and Goodbye. Blah blah catch you later." Jiang talked as though he'd known Lucifer for ages and it was mostly true even if he hadn't been in hell for a long time now. "If I'm going to discuss my past with him I'd rather he be here to help fill in the blanks or 'correct' what I say." Chuckling a little at his own humor Jiang cracked his neck and focused once more on Evan. Evan looked to him and smiled. "I was a different person back then." He listens to him speak about Lucifer and chuckles. "I'd rather him not be here. I'll just leave it to you to fill in the blanks yourself another time." Evan turned to a very serious tone as the man chuckled about Lucifer. He had been through a lot against Lucifer and knows it would only escalate things to meet him here. Evan rose from the table and looked over Jiang. "I guess I should keep my offer to myself if you don't have a hatred towards him. You are demon after all so I guess that makes you a part of him." Evan spoke seriously wondering how the man would act. He wanted a rise out of him but knew he most likely wouldn't get it. Evans mask appeared in his hand and throbbed with a slight power as he fiddled with it with one hand moving it back and forth and sticking his fingers in the eyes and spinning it. "Everyone changes." Jiang replied as he watched Evan chuckle. Jiang wasn't about to reveal his past to someone who he had only just met. When the man turned serious Jiangs brow raised slightly as he watched him rise from his spot. When Evan had finished his serious speaking Jiang started to laugh. "You have much to learn about the Demons and how to judge a character. I'll call your offer. You want me to help you kill him right? You'd like for me to put my neck out on the line for something I would get nothing out of correct? Classic." After saying this Jiang rose from his own spot and leaned over the table to look Evan in the eyes. Jiangs cold Obsidian hues reflecting everything back at the man and his voice going dark. "I'll have you know...no Demon is a part of Lucifer. He may claim the title of Ruler, but he did not create us. We were around when he was created and when he fell from the grace of the peoples God. Learn your facts before you go about getting your tongue snipped." It was clear that Jiang had no problem asserting himself if he needed to. Evan listened to the man and smiled his eyes flashing black with power as Jiang spoke. He was happy with his answer and was very interested in the man now. "I don't need help killing him. He doesn't deserve to die. No one does. Even if the perform terrible tasks and torture innocents no one deserves to die. I'm glad you show passion in who you are. As for getting my tongue snipped." Evans eyes went black as he grabbed his tongue his pointer finger and his middle finger turning to scissors as his tongue was literally snipped off blood oozing out of his mouth as his tongue laid on the table. He never broke eye contact as he did the task and as the tongue relaxed on the table it turned to ash. Evan opened his mouth the blood stained his chin and his shirt. "I don't hold my tongue for anything, nor do i care what I say to other people. I say things to understand the person even if it makes the other person dislike me." Evan smiles as his shirt burned off in a flash fire. The shirt revealing his tattoo on his chest and wrapped around his back. The shirt reappearing cleaned and renewed. "I was the leader of the group who protected this Kingdom. I left for personal reasons and when I come back the demons are everywhere and have taken over the Kingdom. I will never be able to live here in peace until Lucifer is gone or at least stops hunting me. I made a promise and i'm goinge to keep it no matter what. You wouldn't receive anything, you are right. You'd only be letting the Kingdom go back to the way it was. Back when people were here everyday, where fights happened for fun and not for a kill." Evan revealed himself for the first time stepping away from the pillar speaking in a low voice but loud enough for Jiang to hear him. "There were hundreds of people here who where having fun and enjoying life. Now? Now it is dead. No cheer. No joy. Everything now is just dark. A rapist runs around the Kingdom and what does Lucifer do? Nothing! He should have been caught already." He sighs and growls noticing the bartender was watching him. He sat back down behind the pillar knowing he would need to leave soon. Zess headed straight to the he wanted to go at waterfalls just like his mother told him to since it was a place where he could find that old man but then he changed his wanted to have a drink and relax a little bit after long travel from France before going looking for a friend if with Evan that was the case since that male was his for too long shrugged those thoughts away and simply opened the door with his mind before he stepped into the gaze shifted around as he checked if he knew anyone and he actually noticed a familiar couldn't help but smirk."Bingo."He thought and then moved through the tavern to the bar tried to bring as less attention as he could though with his bright red hair and sky blue eyes it was really hard to time when he went somewhere people seemed to be drawn to annoyed him at first but then he just got used course his twin sister who was very sociable person helped him to get into it walked to the bar stand and took a seat on the bar smile touched his lips as a bartender who was also a young pretty female came over to him right away.  
"What would you like to drink, Sire?"  
Zess chuckled slightly "Glass of rum would be just fine."  
He said in deep alluring voice on what female smiled sweetie at him.  
"Just a moment.."  
She said to him and pulled out a placed glass before him and then grabbed bottle of rum and poured it into his glass till it was half full.  
"Thank you."  
Zess said politely to a girl before she moved to another 's when Zess looked at Evan with the corner of his eyes checking what he was like he was pretty occupied talking with another made Zess wonder if Evan tried to get people to his he remembered correctly Evan used to be a leader of black knights so there would be no surprise if he tried to get people on his side once also knew that if Evan would take a close look at him he might guess who he were though he didn't try to hide from him just wanted to be polite and let Evan talk for had all the time he needed so for now he wanted just to enjoy his drink and keep his eye on he thought that he brought his glass to his lips and took a sip from burned his tongue and his throat a little was a nice feeling though no matter how much he could drink he never could get he thought was just the simple waste of alcohol. Jiang smiled watching Evan demonstrate a little of his abilities. Metamorphosis and Fire, two very handy talents. "Our views of death differ greatly. You say no one deserves to die? What of the ill and sickly. Those who have no chance of coming back from something. Those that willingly ask you to put them out of their misery because they simply do not wish to go on suffering? These people don't deserve an ends to the atrocities of life? They don't deserve a final peace?" Glancing over the tattoo that adorned his body Jiang nodded slightly at it before it was hidden again. "The leader of a group? What was their name? Why are they no longer here? As far as I can see Demons aren't Everywhere and they have by no means taken over the Kingdom. This place would be a complete mess if they had. As far as I've seen it's very calm and peaceful around here. I wasn't here before so I don't know what it would go back to, but for now I am fine with what it is." Jiang sat back down and stretched out a little. "So there's a rapist going around? Tell me...that's something new? These things happen everyday and worse go along with them. If you are telling me it's Lucifer's job to catch a simple rapist I'm going to have to have a word with him. The fact is if you aren't happy that someone is out and about doing those things go do something about it." Evan chuckled and smiled lightly as he sat behind the pillar once more. "Lucifer and the Demons are the new protectors. At least that is what has seemed to happen. They do a pretty shitty job though it would seem." Evan smiled lightly to Jiang as he sensed a presence he had not felt in far to long. His eyes shifted to black once again as power burst around him. His mask glowing in his hand as his power, affected by his emotion amplified. Evan chuckled as the mask disappeared knowing now was the time to go. "The Black Knights. They fell apart when I had to go. They protected the Kingdom from the Black Hand or something or other. As for the Rapist i've only heard about him. I've heard he has been running around a lot lately however and I plan on catching him. I plan on actually working with Lucifer on the project." Evan chuckled at the thought of working with his sworn enemy. "The two of us are equal in power and we are equal in intelligence. If we team up we'd be unstoppable." Evan smiled at the thought and then his tone became dark quickly. "To bad he tortured, raped, and brutalized me in Hell." Evan smiled wider showing his fangs for the first time. One of his fangs was missing. The idea of someone being as strong as Lucifer seemed impossible. The only way he would be strong enough is if he had Lucifers blood coursing through his veins. "I bit Lucifer and attacked him on my way out of hell. His skin is tough but at least one of them broke the skin." He smiled, he had Lucifers dark power. The only problem was it was so dark and powerful the only way Evan could control it is through his mask. "Lucifer would rather see me dead then have me protect the kingdom once more. The Knights are no longer protectors. They are the rebellion." Evan snapped his fingers as a letter appeared at Zess' lap. Evan smiled to Jiang and stood up. People were starting to see that it was Evan. He didn't know if Lucifer was out to kill him already or if he was waiting. "I'm bringing the Knights back. They deserve their rightful place once again...plus, who doesn't love a little war?" Evan ignored the ideas of death. He didn't believe in a final peace even though he was part angel. The letter to Zess only told him to meet at the theater. With a slight back away from the Pillar where Zess could see him from the corner of his eye Evan waved. He nodded to Jiang and disappeared with the placement of his mask to his face. He whispered under his breath as he disappeared. "He...He is all grown up.." A slight tear rolled down Evans eye as the mask was slipped on and he was gone. Zess was slowly drinking his drink and listening of what Evan was up his vampire hearing it wasn't hard for him to catch every word and of course there was no surprise that Evan wanted to have his group back even though now another was taking care of that and that another was nobody else but Lucifer arched his brow when a letter appeared on his just chuckled as he opened it and read he finished he looked at Evan and waved back him before getting back to his probably was a good idea for him to stay quiet since Evan now wanted to meet him at some place finished his drink just before Evan left the placed empty glass on the top of the bar female bartender looked at him.  
"Would you like some more?"  
She asked him and Zess just simply shook his head.  
"No thank ...You can keep a change."  
He said as he pulled few golden coins from his pocket and placed them beside his empty tapped the top of the bar stand lightly.  
"I'll see you around."  
He said as he rose to his feet and then turned gazed at Jiang as he moved through the tavern and then stopped as he reached the opened the door with his mind and stepped looked up at the night was kind of chilly outside but he had no problem with was one of those users who could use all the elements and plus he had a gift from his father which nobody knew about... glanced around before he vanished into thin air heading to the theatre not wanting for Evan to wait for him for too long. Jiang leaned back into his hands as he stretched out in his chair. He wanted to get another drink, but feared at that point he wouldn't have enough to pay for what he got and didn't want to cause a problem. As Evan explained his plan and told him about being equal with Lucifer, Jiang grinned a little a chewed on his lip to keep silent. I wonder if he realizes that Lucifer isn't a demon. I'm more powerful than he is when it comes to the Chaotic energies of a demon. Jiang said to himself before glancing over and seeing the other man that had come into the Tavern that seemed to have an interest in Evan. "Well there are plenty of people that would hate to have a war. Do be careful of who you drag into your little crusade. There might just be people that don't agree with you that aren't demons. Remember that for everyone coin there are two sides." Jiang managed to get in before Evan disappeared sure that the man had heard him. Glancing once more towards the other man Jiang watched him read a letter of some sort and then finish his drink to leave. It seemed no one was going to stick around for conversation.

Seeing that he was now alone Jiang made sure his glass was empty before putting his equipment back on and checking each of his Oni masks before leaving the building with a smile on his face.

his way to it. ray blue curl away from her face.

Winter House

A winter escape for the members of the kingdom. The snow outside is a fun place to frolic and play, whilst inside is a warm place to snuggle up with a warm beverage. Insice spicey ginger scents filter threw the air while outside is cold and one can almost smell the ice.

Kane's breath was shallow and heavy as Dark seemed to like to tease him as looked down at her with lust and desire burning within his never really thought that he would able to have his own woman and never had interest in any of them...till he met through his brother's body he knew that there was something special about her and she was worth to fight was grateful that he had his own body and that it could be just him and Dark forever..Not like he thought that he would want to spend the rest of his life with groaned as she nibbled on his neck and bit it placed his hands on either sides of her shoulders as head of his member found the entrance inside of her and he pushed himself inside of her...deeper and deeper till his member was fully inside of felt his member pulsing with excitement and pleasuring feeling spread over his body which gave him groaned in pleasure before he leaned in and claimed her lips with his kissed her deep and passionately as he retreated back and then thrusted back into was taking his time and he started with slow thrust and then he was picking up his speed as their kiss seemed to become bit her lower lip and broke the stared into her eyes as he went in and out of her.  
"Is that what you wanted?"  
He asked in alluring voice as he began to thrust smirked and pushed his upper body up making sure to stay inside of grabbed her hips as he stood on his knees pulling her hips up and pressing them against fingertips dag into her butt cheeks as he continued to push in and out of her..He was going fast and then slow not wanting to end this feeling and cum too enjoyed just fucking her..it was predator's way to claim his woman and he wanted to make sure that with his scent all over her no male would ever try to get near smirked with thought and then grabbed Dark's waist as he brought her up and laid down on his straightened his legs and moved his hips up as he rested his hands on her hips..  
"Now you go girl...ride me.."  
he winked at her as he looked at her..She did look pretty hot on top of him and he wanted to see what she could do while being on top of the man.. Pleasure... indescribable pleasure was the only way that Dark could describe that first moment of penetration from him. Her body had naturally erected itself to be as close as it could when he had fully thrust into her, her body seeming to become heated instantaneously from it as his lips sought hers. Claimed as his own, with no regrets, no restraints...it was as if she was being born all over again because of this moment. Her lips hungrily kissed his in return, not wanting to part for almost fear of them not being able to touch once more, though she knew that it would be so. Once the kiss had been broken, and she heard him speak, a smile had formed on her face before then a moan erupted from her, arching into his thrusts. "You are all I will ever need." She moved with him, holding onto him as he had moved each time, the intensity going higher as he had placed them in the new position. As she had held him, she did not mind of his scent starting to take over her body's scent, for she wished no one else's touch. When he had moved them so that she was on top of him, and told her to ride him, a blush became apparent on her face before she smiled, and moved her hips on top of him, moving herself around to see at first of what he would enjoy, and of what she would as well. Once seeing of a way that she and he could both enjoy it, Dark smirked a little, then moved her face close to his, her hands caressing his torso a moment, and said to him, "I'll ride you in a way that you won't find it anywhere else." She chuckled a little, and moved her hips then, burying himself within her as hard as he had been thrusting into her only a few moments earlier. Every so often she paused for a second, going slower to be more of a torment, not wishing to lose the feeling of him within her so easily. The pleasure was heightening, making her body start to glisten as she continued, a moan of pleasure once more leaving her as she had arched her head back from it. As she lowered her head once more to look upon him, some of her hair moved to be slightly in front of her face, and smiled. Moving harder again, Dark lowered close to him, but this time instead of pausing, she moved until she was close enough, and bit into his neck then, tasting the small droplets of blood that littered her tongue from the bite, causing her to lose herself a little more in the pleasure that they were sharing. Kane stared up at her as Dark tried to find a way to ride him so both of them could enjoy groaned in pleasure when she finally found a great position and then leaned down to whisper to words seemed to heat the room even pushed his lips up thrusting deep into ran his hands across her naked body and then cupped her breasts and massaged them softly as she was riding him slowly even though he wanted her to go faster but he was giving her a time to enjoy the ride and have her way with hands traveled to her back as she lowered smirked when he noticed where she was heading at and he titled his head lightly,exposing his neck more so it was easier for her to bite body arched a little when she bit down and then her endorphins entered into his mind which worked just moment ago was slipping away as pleasure spread all over his venom made him feel like he was on was no pain...just pleasure and he wanted her to feel the same way he while she was busy with sucking on his blood he found her arm and brought her wrist to his kissed and sucked on her soft skin before his pierced into deep into her let his venom enter into her as well and now he could feel that they both were losing themselves in so much didn't drink much..All he wanted is just to taste her blood once again and let his venom do its removed his fangs from her skin and licked her wrist till bite marks from his fangs were she placed his hands on either sides of her hips and began to help her to move on top of moved his hips up and down faster and felt as the pleasure was building in his body and he was close to his smirked and then cupped her face and brought her lips to his kissed her with hunger and passion as he rolled over and took position on top of her once thrusted in and out and as his thrusts were getting faster and faster he broke the kiss placing his hands on either sides of her broke across his skin and he groaned in pleasure as climax hit him and shoot deep inside of moved in and out of her in more slow motivation for a couple more times before resting his sweaty head in the crock of her lips brushed her collarbone gently.  
"I hope this night is not something you would forget easily..."  
He said softly under his breath before he lifted his head and looked at silver gray eyes shimmered softly as they stared into her own. Her eyes looked into his as her breathing had been nothing other than pants, the high intensity of the climax that had happened moments before causing her body to be unable to hold itself up. His words had been enough to make her chuckle between the pants though, her words coming out only barely. "You have claimed me on this night as yours and only yours, my love... everything that has transpired on this night will be etched into my memory for all time. Nothing, not even time itself, can take away what we have shared on this night." Dark moved her arms gently around his neck, not sure of how she had the strength to move them at that moment, but she would not bother trying to figure it out, and only was glad of it. She smiled at him, and said to him, "I am yours, and no one else shall have me. Everything of my past is lain before you, for never will I hide from you." She didn't know of what to do or say, for she was in perfect bliss, and almost worried that she would soon ruin what she had within her arms in that moment by saying something wrong. She stopped herself from biting her lip, revealing herself to be thinking of things that would make herself worry needlessly, and only showed a serene smile to Kane, wishing to not ruin the moment that she had, wishing that it could in fact last forever. She also knew that they would eventually need to wash themselves of the sweat that they had worked up, even if the thought of keeping his scent heavily upon her had made her giggle from within. Kane caressed her cheek softly as she spoke to him and told him that she wont forget this made him smirk.  
"And I promise that there would be many more nights to come..which you wont forget either."  
He winked at her and had devilish look over his face as he traced kisses along her neck and her fell between them and only sound of his lips touching her skin and their breath was the only sounds within the room for several ran his fingertips across her curves he wanted for her is just to relax under his could feel some intense coming out from her even though she seemed to control it very was something else but unfortunately he wasn't good on reading he got his own body it was like being looked at the world with the new eyes and everything changed for he was desperate and since he was the one who suffered he did everything in his power to make his own twin brother suffer too and he enjoyed still have his dark personality but he wasn't the same person like before anymore, in better caught himself just staring at Dark as thoughts ran through his smirked down at her and then lifted his upper body lightly just to hover over her once lips touched hers in soft kiss and then he slowly pulled away.  
"Come...we should take a hot bath now...I scrub your back."  
He grinned at her and then slipped out the bed on his extended his arms and grabbed her pulled her up gently and brought her body against smirked feeling her very naked body pressed tightly against his and felt as his semiaroused member began to pulse lightly filling him with thrilling feeling once in his life he thought that blood and killing was the only things which could excite him..but now he knew that it was nothing compare to making love to the woman you hand rubbed her back lightly.  
"Okay bath time.."  
He finally said as he bent over a little and wrapped his arm just below her threw her over his shoulder and moved to the didn't really care if that was not like he suppose to carry a lady...and he probably shouldn't have at all but it was something he wanted to do and so he he entered into bathroom he put her down on the floor with smirk playing upon his lips.  
"Arrived."  
He commented as his once cold silver eyes played with amusement. Standing up, Dark dusted herself off as if to make it seem like there was something on her even if there wasn't, and she only moved slightly neared him, a smirk on her lips while she said to him, "I see that. You didn't have to be so harsh with me though." She turned her smirk into a playful pout as she moved past him, and ran her hand along the outer lining of what she thought would be a bathing area for the emperor of the world. The idea of him ruling was something interesting, but also something that she would prefer without, just because of having no time for the simple pleasures that they could enjoy like this. Ruling would take over one's life, and one would never be able to be free to just enjoy life as it was meant to be enjoyed. She couldn't wait to see the many more nights that were spoken about to her, but that would come later. For now, she needed to calm herself from those thoughts, and bathe. Pausing at the other side, Dark slid herself down into the enlarged space of water, looking up at Kane with playful innocent eyes before at once splashing him with water, then giggling for it. Kane made a pout on his face as she left a comment about him being harsh.  
"Ow...I thought you liked it rough.."  
He said as his eyes sparkled with amusement and he winked at he just watched her as she slipped into bath and seemed to be very much chuckled as she splashed some water on him.  
"Okay..you just asked for it."  
And with that he joined her in the bath as slipped behind her so now her back was resting against his hands found her breasts right away and he massaged them softly.  
"Mhmm...I think I do like this position."  
He said in low alluring voice and then ran his hand down her body to her just enjoyed touching her everywhere...and with that thought his hand slipped between her thighs and his thumb rubbed against her clitoris gently for a couple moments.  
"Are you sure you don't want to make second round while we are still undressed?"  
He asked her in playful voice as she slipped out his hand from between her legs and returned to massaging her was more fun to do in water...in hot he never tried before but was eager to try after little thinking he grabbed a soap and began to slide it lightly across he back.  
"If you want I just can wash you all over so you don have to do a thing."  
he whispered sexy into her ear and then licked her ear before taking her earlobe between his fangs and tagging on it lightly as he played he could feel as his member was getting hard once female truly drove him crazy making him want to make her his over and over again. The remark of liking it rough had been one that warranted a response immediately, but Dark wanted to play around with him more, her love of him not snuffing out, she imagined, ever in her lifetime. a wink was the only response that he would get in return to his remark, but him joining her had made her start to move around so that he wouldn't catch her so quickly. He turned out to catch her, regardless because of trying to get away in water was not entirely too bright of an idea to begin with. Leaning back against him, feeling like she could easily be nestled against him as if she was made for him, a shiver went through her as her desire rose once more from him. He was purposely toying with her, using this bath as a means of distraction so that he could have her again, not that she had minded it at all. It was almost maddening that he could make her feel this way so soon after he had just claimed her as his, and that with just the simplest of touches, her skin felt like liquid fire. Her mind all but shouted at her to just let him take her over, and her body hummed it's agreement, but she had to focus just enough to even think of his words. "You make it impossible to want anything other than just you claiming my body over and over again." She hadn't even wanted to say that, but it somehow blurted out. She had wanted to think of something to say first, something a little more playful or in the very least subtle, but it seemed her mind and body wasn't having it at that moment. A deep blush formed on her face in that instant, and though she was his, still it was something for her to get used to saying something so bold like that to him. Kane laughed as he heard Dark's kissed her neck.  
"My darling, I never thought I would feel this way about you or any other see I always thought that I can't love..till I actually met you."  
He grinned even though he knew that she wouldn't see his also was proud of himself since he managed to stole her from finally had somebody and he wanted every male to know that she was slipped his hands till they found her breasts once again and he massaged them softly.  
"Well if you wish I just can stop can find something else to do...Like hang out somewhere in tavern and get in fight?"  
He said to her in playful he met Dark he used to enjoy killing people more than now he was getting kind of bored just sitting around and playing a good guy when he really wasn't that good at never felt guilty for killing innocent people because those people were nobody to him and so meant a little to sure wouldnt try to harm his family because they were his blood but everyone else...he didnt really care...except Dark of course.  
Kane scrubbed Dark's back and her shoulders and her arms with soaped washcloth he washed the soap away from her body and kissed her shoulder before he rose to his feet.  
"So what would you like to do? I have a little experience with women so I need some help in course I could just make love to you all day and night long but I don't think that something you are looking for..or do you?"  
He asked her as he stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a dried his skin off and then wrapped his towel around his he grabbed another one.  
"Do you want me to dry you off?"  
He asked her as his silver eyes sparkled with amusement. Dark moved herself in a small circle, rinsing herself from the small suds of soap that had been left over, and moved from the tub as she grabbed the towel from him. "I'll dry myself off, but I think that enjoying ourselves with a bit of fun destruction would do us some good. We can't be good all the time, because then we wouldn't be who we are." Dark laughed a little, and as she had moved the towel around her, she kept close to Kane, saying in a low and seductive whisper, "But if we should happen to have so much fun that our lust peaks again, I suppose that I wouldn't stop you from ravaging me even with us covered in the blood of our victims." At that, Dark started to then move, placing her attire on to be a very revealing tank and a skirt that almost left nothing to the imagination. Doing a single spin for him, she smiled before then looking to him as she waited for him to get ready to pick a destination for them to have their feast.

Waiting for the pray

Adrienne bowed to the woman, "I will let Lady Samantha know of your arrival, it appears that Lord Dartanian is busy." She said with a smile and left the woman. Adrienne made a mental list of things that needed to be done. She reached out with her telepathy and connected with Samantha, "My lady, there is a woman here to see you. She says she sent you are expecting her arrival. I have her resting in the lounge if you should chose to meet with her. And I'm sorry for not telling you in person."

Next Adrienne went back to the kitchen to check on Angela and Delilah. A frown formed on her soft pink lips, Delilah was much too willing to spill her blood. Adrienne had been like that too in the past; flashes of memories with Giovanni filled her mind. Her cheeks began to burn and Adrienne pushed those images away. She decided that Delilah needed to learn a little vampire etiquette if she was going to stay in this castle for a period of time.

Consumed by her thoughts Adrienne almost ran into someone who was stationed in the doorway of the kitchen. His scent filled her senses and made her stomach do a flip flop. His name ran through her mind; Giovanni. Adrienne had stopped short of running into him, she didn't announce herself to him. He would smell her soon enough. She kept her eyes averted from his; fearing that if she looked him in the eyes, she would burst into tears.

Over a the years of being at the new castle, Adrienne slowly developed feelings for Giovanni. She never told anyone about her emotions, afraid that there would be gossip. Having a servant have feelings for another servant in the household was extremely unprofessional. And Adrienne knew that would upset Giovanni greatly. So she kept quiet, blending into the background. Holding her heavy heart to herself.

Being so near to him, Adrienne couldn't help but smooth her dress down so that she looked as professional as him. She remained silent, standing behind him in the doorway.

Slowly Dante regained his consciousness, he had to blink a few times before he realized that he was in a dark room and not blind. He cautiously sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The furnishings were tasteful and expensive. The bed was at least a queen size. And the bedding was extremely soft. "Guess I made it..." Dante whispered hoarsely, there as a little sting of pain in his right arm. Upon looking down he found an IV with a blood drip.

This made his smile; he had been rather famished from his journey and to have top notch service at this castle was an enticing thought. Dante sniffed the air, there was a scent that lingered ever so slightly. Normally a scent wouldn't make his mouth water but this one was far different. He thought it might be a human but then the scent was confused with the smell of another creature. One of his own. "How curious...I must find this hybrid..."

Dante wanted to get up but he was still much too weak from being in the sun. Whoever got him to this room and took care of him was the person who owned that scent. He was sure of it. "So, we wait for the prey."

Feet still drawn together, maintaining that unwavering posture. A few cues given as Miss Delilah composed her words - hinting that she chose them with great care. So how should the butler respond. Her gaze adverted for the time being; was she uncomfortable? It was his duty, obligation to serve: part of the very definition of the title so proudly worn but it seems the young lady found no reassurance with the aspect. Though maybe the woman was misguided in her train of thought. Each and every inhabitant, whether of royal blood or one merely passing through, was treated in the same regard well perhaps that isn t entirely true - but primarily that statement was factual. However, it was not his place to obtrude merely agree for the most part and respect their wishes. Understood Miss Delilah. A slight tilt of his head, bangs rushing forward with the slight movement: a simple nod given to seal his words.

If you don t mind my asking professor, hands resting motionless as his sides, what is it that brings one such as yourself to this castle? Speaking a bit more openly. One should always be aware of the company they keep. Besides that, it had been quite some time since they had a new guest arrive - of course one s curiosities would peak. Given his tone and expression you may not notice, but Giovanni was interested in learning more about their newest guest - however his demeanour unmoved, as if completely unaffected. Seriously, would it kill him to smile? To show some excitement in speaking? It just may.

Though just as soon as those words dispersed, the presence of a maid commanded his attention. Apprehending with certainty this scent that surrounded him: that of Adrienne. Merely slipping his gaze to the side, though the figure not in his line of sight. Giovanni and Adrienne s relationship , as best termed, was greatly strained. And over the years they had become more distant. Words barely exchanged - only in passing or while on duty. It wouldn t be proper to socialise on down time - or so viewed through the butler s eyes. Nonetheless, it was limited exposure. And while in the maid s company the turned vampire seemed much colder - if that were even possible. Despite this strain, it never once interfered with following through with tasks. There was a quiet understanding: a wordless agreement, if you will, to keep their distance from each other. But time told a much different story - and the butler remained oblivious to the other s feelings.

Letting those gold orbs, almost instantaneously, trail back to the young lady whom he was conversing with: Delilah. No change apparent in the butler. Finally permitting his limbs to move though with a purpose. Pulling the cuff of his stark white cotton glove, making sure his appearance was always up to standards. It wasn t vain - no. Not only should one take pride in one s duties but appearances as well. Come now, that had always remained a constant for Giovanni.

Grabbing her journal which held all her findings and breath taking events,Delilahs eyes drifted to Adrienne, their they lingered for a moment. Something was off, she could already tell. To a human it was clear as day there was tension and it was suffocating. Delilah's attention was called back To Giovanni as he questioned her like most of the people here did," Research" she replied trying to remain simple and uncomplicated. Seeing as the aura in the room was already so. Delilah smile faded as moved passed Giovanni and Adrienne, She need air and she need it now. Though looking at Adrienne she had something else for her to do on her mind.  
Politely waving off to Angela and Adrienne, She bowed her head to Giovanni,her slender pale hands contrasting with the blackness of her dress reached up for a curtsey," I should perhaps maybe go" The last thing she wanted to do was breath in more stress.

Adrienne tried not to flinch under Giovanni's golden gaze. Her heart faster in her chest and her throat began to close in on itself. She had to cough a little to regain her voice, "If you are wishing to retire Miss Delilah, I will show you to your room." Adrienne stepped to the side of Giovanni and extended her hand to follow her. Her cheeks were a soft shade of pink at his nearness. Adrienne wanted to scream and push him away, but she knew that would do her no good. Their relationship had been on ice for quite some time. Adrienne longed to be able to be around him again and not feel like crying.

Much to her horror a few tears pooled up and Adrienne had to blink a few times to hide them. She smiled sweetly, her voice never wavering, "Shall we?" She led Delilah upstairs to room 48. "This is your room," Adrienne opened the door and let her go in first, "The key is on the nightstand, please let me know if you need anything." She left Delilah; walked sluggishly up to the third floor, Adrienne tapped gently on the door that had the man within it. When she poked her head into the room, the man was gone from the bed, the IV dangling limply.

Adrienne took a few steps into the room to investigate when she was pounced upon and pinned to the floor. She let out a surprised yelp as the man from before held her down. His eyes glittered dangerously and he squeezed her wrists until they hurt. Panic ripped through Adrienne's mind and she did the first thing that came to mind. She was just about to knee him in the crotch when he kissed her. The kiss lasted about five seconds and as a result, Adrienne's body was numb.

She knew this trick extremely well and tried not to panic but fear from her past was consuming her mind. Adrienne wished she could scream for help but her vocal cords weren't working properly. So she did the next best thing, Adrienne cried out for help through her telepathy. She tapped into Giovanni's mind, "Help me!" her voice was clear and full of panic in his mind. Adrienne looked up at the man who was now straddling her, wondering what he was going to do next.

Dante could smell the woman coming back; she was walking slowly so it gave him enough time to rip the IV from his arm, leap onto the ceiling and wait. The silly human walked right into his trap. Dante pounced on her with the speed a grace of a jungle cat. He had figured that she would try to struggle so he gave her "the kiss". Leaning back, appraising his handy work. "You're quite a catch as far as humans go." Dante leaned down and stroked her cheek, cold and pale. Just the way he liked his prey.

He could smell her fear, that made him laugh a little. From the tears that were streaming down the poor human girl's cheeks, Dante decided not to kill her just yet. "Where am I?" He asked, when she didn't answer, anger rose in his chest then he remembered that she couldn't speak. "Oh well, I guess I got carried away." Dante put his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes. He fished out what he wanted to know. "Hmm, Millard Summer Estate? This is more like a castle...Adrienne, nice name." Then Dante frowned as he learned that she called for help, "So you're a telepathic?"

The effects of the kiss wouldn't wear off for another hour. Dante forced Adrienne's eyes close then hid within the room. From the doorway she looked lifeless on the floor.

Angela was then left in the awkward silence that consumed the room around her. she coughed awkwardly before turning and walking away. when strangers began appearing in the millard house things were bound to get exciting. Angela smacked her lips a few times as the thirst began to consume her mind, but she fended it off once again. she condidered going out of her way once again and taking a drunkard the back alley an-. Angela shook her head as she drove away that train of thought. it was then she realized that she was standing alone in the hallway's. usually there was maid or butler that was walking in different directions, but there wasn't anyone in the hallway. she listened down both end of the hallway and didn't hear anyone. Angelas' eyes widened as she began to shake, fear had taken hold of her mind, but it wasn't just fear it was sadness also. something had shaken Angela down the core, and it was bad.

A simple answer given by the lady. Maybe she was normally this brief when speaking of work related manners. But the word itself - the one that managed to escape her soft, warm lips lingered a moment. Research was such a vague term, you cannot simply expect him to leave it at that - oh, no that would not suffice, nor stave off such curiosities. Quite the contrary: bringing more questions to the surface. What exactly could she be researching way out here? Was such cleared with the royal family? Permitting his thoughts to wander ahead before verbally responding. But it would seem Giovanni lost his opportunity to inquire further. Delilah began to set her feet in motion.

One could not help but note the changes apparent in her mannerisms. Could the young miss have withdrawn due to nerves - perhaps fatigue? Was it that she had lost interest in the conversation? Not that he would take offence if such were the case. Giovanni wasn t much of the conversationalist - you may have a more riveting conversation with one of the fixtures in the house over this tight-lipped vampire. Her long white locks, as pure as snow itself, framing that innocent face gently swayed as she sought to remove herself from his company. Merely standing tall, shoulders back, Giovanni did not allow his voice to interrupt. Fluidity in his movements, a body shifted ever so slightly as one heal slipped back so that he could turn three-quarters of the way around, keeping his body in line with hers - allowing this silence to carry on. The gap between him and Delilah grew. Raising his hand once more, resting upon his chest as he followed through - bowing once more.

Adrienne s voice soon rushed in after the young human spoke, though Giovanni merely slipped his gaze to the side. Not so much as a hello uttered, just a polite nod to acknowledge her. As of late, the maid had been acting rather peculiar in his company. Not to mention the looks. Though such did not trouble the butler. It seemed as if she had things under control, there was no further need to stand idly by. If his services were no longer needed here - there was much to keep him occupied. Resuming his steps as the two ladies departed. Golden orbs catching in the light as they found a new resting place: momentarily on Angela. Despite her frame, the woman possessed such strength. Before he could ask if she needed anything, without so much as a sound, the woman had taken her leave as well. Quietly watching before those orbs darted back. Gio pulled one of the cabinet doors open, retrieving the log booklet: a well worn book. A few short notes written; adulterating the fibres of the paper with ink before placing it back. Turning on his heal, ready to have his time consumed by the new task on the agenda - but that soon changed. A voice rang loud - as if right next to him. Cold eyes swept to the side, gazing at the door.

How long had it been since she dared intrude the butler s conscious mind? And why - of all whom wandered this castle, why would Giovanni be the one she called out to? Not that the mind wondered such. Focusing upon the woman s scent, the butler weaved past staff and guests alike. Hurried steps, though hardly any sound was emitted. There was no denying the distress the young maid carried in that 'whisper' that invaded his thoughts. Had something happened with the new guest? A few misguided turns before arriving to the third floor. Unease within as the turned vampire cautiously approached the open door. The area itself had grown deathly quiet. As his heals touched to the floor a faint sound was emitted, giving notice to his arrival. Light from the hall filtering in - drawing attention to the form in shadows. There, upon the ground, lay Miss Adrienne. Her chest slowly rising and dropping. So what had happened? Crouching to her side, that stone-like expression still worn. Upon Adrienne s pale complexion were stains of tears that had ran down her cheeks. His gaze left her side and traced around the room, a foreign scent polluted the air. They were not alone.

The door clicked open and Dante could hear the feet of someone entering. Anticipation filled his chest but was so deflated when he realized it was just a butler. "Well that's no fun." He said from his perch on the ceiling. Dropping to the floor gracefully, Dante straightened, "Since you're a butler, it appears my clothes need mending." He completely ignore Adrienne, who was still on the floor crying.

"You see I don't like to appear shabby to people, so if you could be of assistance that would be lovely." Dante's voice was cold and his face was devoid of emotion. Finally he looked down at Adrienne, the effects of the numbness were slowly wearing off. "Oh, I guess I should explain myself a bit." Dante said in a dull voice. He poked Adrienne's hand with the toe of his shoe, then not so lightly, rested his foot on her hand. "You see, I didn't know where I was. When I woke up I was startled, so I hid. Then this maid entered my room with out any permission whatsoever. Back at home, servants who did that were punished. Don't worry she'll come out of it sooner or later, but I would like her to be removed from my room." Dante stressed the word maid as if Adrienne was nothing.

A cold smile formed on the vampires lips. He lying but no one would know the truth. Dante's gaze met Adrienne's, he whispered into her mind, "You utter a word of what happened and I will make you life a living hell..." Dante looked back up at the butler, "Well I'm going to refresh myself, I will leave my clothes outside the bathroom door." He removed his foot from Adrienne's hand, leaving a slight red mark, and sauntered toward the bathroom.

"She will probably have to be carried; she should be better in an hour or so." Dante said through the bathroom door.

Her eyes were filled with relief when Giovanni entered the room. Adrienne could see the male vampire hiding but couldn't warn Gio. She heard the vampires dismay and saw him leap down. He spoke to Giovanni in such a manner that made Adrienne furious. "How dare he speak to him like that!" Adrienne's mind screamed, oh how she wished that she could talk.

The man didn't even notice her on the ground for a good portion of the conversation and when he did, he put his foot on Adrienne's hand. It hurt and she knew he was doing it on purpose. Then the man had the gall to lie to Giovanni's face. His explanation wasn't what happened at all! He looked into Adrienne eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. The warning he gave her made her want to cry even more. What had she done to displease this guest? She didn't even know his name.

The nameless vampire left Giovanni and Adrienne. He shut the door of bathroom then opened it slightly to dump his damaged clothes. The anger that she felt was almost overwhelming! Then a thought came to her, Giovanni would have to carry her. A strange excitement ran through her body. "I'm very sorry..." her soft, sad voice entered his mind, "If you take me down to the laundry room, I will mend his clothes. He shouldn't have talked to you like that. This is my fault."

When Delilah was finally brought into the room Adrienne was not her self, or at least what Delilah remembered her to be. Though She was concerned she didn't press the issue as she entered the room she turned around to thank Adrienne, but she had already left. Sad that she too was now left alone she disrobed and took the time to do the normal hygienic thing to do after alone trip. When she realized her luggage hadn't arrived yet she nearly flipped before she saw a night gown hang from the door. She would have to remember to thank the maids. As she soaked in the bath the memories of days events still played into her head. She got out and put the gown on it was a type of black satin that complimented her body type...though it wasn't something she was use to wearing pretty dresses such as this. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment thinking As Giovanni popped in head. She had hoped that she didn't seem rude when she left so sudden though she was pretty sure it seemed like she was tired of their conversation..which of course was not the case, until the aery silences made its presents known in the castle and it was uncomfortable for her to stay her alone she needed to find someones company. She wondered the halls in silence in search of a presents new or old she didn't care as long as it was some.

Rose nodded her thanks before the woman disappeared. She then turned laying the small bundled up child on the couch taking a moment to remove the girls heavy coat and shoes "There we go love" she whispered lightly brushing the red bangs from her eyes. 'huh as excited as she gets Emi can still sleep threw anything hmm just like her father'

Taking of her cloak Roses own dark hair fell from her shoulders as she covered her with the gentle material. humming a sweet melody as she sat beside her in another chair as she waited patiently

Samantha heard the voice in her head and heard what Adrienne said about someone wanting to see her. She knew Dartanian still needed her, so she continued to follow him, but decided she needed to send a message to her hand maid.

Adrienne, I am in the middle of calming my husband down, since I believe I am the only one who can do it. Could you perhaps have the guest come to me, so that I can figure out what this guest is doing here, without leaving my post near Dartanian?Samantha thought to her maid.

Nina knew her sister needed to be more careful with her pranks, but she didn't know if she would listen to them. As her grandfather asked if she was hungry, she gave a gentle nod of her head, since she was famished.

"Yes, Grandpa, I am still very hungry, so I think it is best if I have some food. Then we can get Grace something and take it to her,"Nina answered.

Such disrespect, an arrogance this guest possessed - there was no denying that. Wonderful first impression - no? What, no formal introduction? Seems manners were lost on the other as well. Though it did not phase the butler. Come now, in all his years would you think that all guests would be so warm and welcoming? Hardly. Unaffected, Gio s eyes merely focused on the form before him.

Rising to his feet as the other drew near, allowing those orbs to study Dante, giving a firm tug to his own uniform. Not a word uttered; clenching his jaw as not to let his words spill out nor interrupt. Even at a time like this, Gio kept himself in line. Such was true of his character: professionalism was something he was prided on, among other things. But even as the man spoke, the butler found his words to be strange. Acting as if he had any real authority. Would it be worth humouring such? Not in the butler s case. He may serve those within this castle but they, the hired help, were permitted leeway with guests. There are some aspects that are tolerable and others that are inexcusable. This was the latter. The sooner their new guest learned this, the better.

Giovanni cared little how things were done in Dante s manner. Regardless if she entered with or without his consent - such force against staff was greatly frowned upon. Surely, even that of the royal family would look down upon this. And soon that would be apparent as Giovanni sought to clarify such misconceptions this individual may have.

Granted a moment to speak, though silenced as Adrienne s words flooded his mind once more. Merely shifting his gaze from Dante, as he simply walked to the lavatory, and onto the maid. No emotion filtering to the surface. Her tears still managing to leak out. Kneeling down, carefully lifting her into his arms. How bothersome. Yet a stilled tongue yet again. There was nothing he needed to say to Adrienne. But what about to Dante - had he lost his chance to speak openly? No, such wasn t the case. Standing tall once more, her body nestled close to his. Those long locks clinging to the butler s attire, such care shown in moving her off the cold floor. Allowing his feet to carry forth, though stilled. Instead of taking their leave right away or even the clothes, there was something more that needed to be addressed. It wasn t some courage gained or a change of plans - no, this had been decided from the moment the other tried to explain his actions. Golden orbs darted to where the form was concealed behind the washroom door. The light from the hall illuminating them ever so slightly.

Let his words to the guest make things clear and perhaps even clear things for Miss Adrienne. Dante seemed to be mistaking them for someone under his employ. A flat-tone, not hinted with malice or distain, carried across the room. Still unmoved it would seem. But there was a faint hint of annoyance in this all. This insolent guest seemed one whom may try to test his patience. When I can, I shall tend to your needs. Though it would be wise you do not forget whose home you are in. With that, the man turned on his heal and proceeded out the door. Sure there was more that could be said - and perhaps at a later time such could be done. Now, however, would not be appropriate. Adrienne needed to rest until the affects wore off. Descending the steps with the maid in hand. Giovanni let his eyes drop to the young lady in his embrace.

Guilt surged through Adrienne, she felt bad that Giovanni had to carry her, she hated inconveniencing him like this but no one else came to mind when she needed help. After they had left the room, she could feel his gaze on her. Adrienne's cheeks turned pink, "I'm sorry...you can put me down, I think I can walk now..." She said in a meek voice. It was the truth though, Adrienne felt much stronger being out of the presence of that vampire.

Adrienne felt extremely self-conscious while Giovanni held her; the fact that she liked it, scared her. Then she heard her mistress's voice echo in her mind, "Yes my lady I will bring your guest to you." Adrienne looked up at Gio, "Thank you so much, I'm sorry to bother you like that. I-I just didn't know who else would come..." Her voice cracked a little, the feeling of being so helpless sparked memories of living with her father who abused her. A shiver ran down her spine; Adrienne would avoid that man at all cost.

She also remembered his warning, Adrienne really did want to tell Giovanni the truth but she was scared that the man would find out. After he probed her mind, against her will, they had become connected much like her and Giovanni. "It was my fault after all. I knew he was in there, I should have knocked. I deserved what he did." Adrienne said in a flat voice, her usually bright green eyes faded a little.

Just before her tongue was released from Dante s spell , Giovanni s golden orbs trailed up - focusing ahead once more, careful not to miss a step. Then again, this building s layout was etched into the butler s mind. So the simple act of adverting his gaze was nothing more than a reflex if you will. Besides, would it not seem strange if he were to stare intently at her? Going from limited exposure to this - surely it would cause unease, would it not? Not many could say they honestly found comfort in Giovanni s company - often coming off as cold and detached. Even if warmth were attempted it always seemed to be something lost in translation.

As his heals pressed to the floor, his presence was made known. They were almost back to the main floor, there he could allow her to simply sit a while before resuming her duties, if well enough. Then, he could make his rounds as well. Life would go back to normal - if there was such a thing in this castle. Though as she spoke, her sweet voice breaking the awkward silence that befell the two, the turned vampire simply slowed his pace, until coming to a complete stop. Words of thanks - how out of place they seemed. Simply replying much like he always did to such words, Think nothing of it. Staring momentarily at the maid, taking note of the sudden change in her demeanour. That look all too familiar - like a phantom of his past - rather, cues in others that caused memories to stir. But is was her last words that rung the loudest - resonating with the stone-like vampire.

The young miss now lowered, feet permitted to touch solid ground; quickly readjusting his jacket, pulling the cuffs on either side. Slipping his hands back, standing tall once more - a body perfectly in line. A pause overcame the butler. Trusting in his better judgement, allowing himself to freely comment on her misguided words, or what he viewed as such. Was she actually condoning such behaviour? Is that so... Is that what you honestly believe That would not do. Being frank, yet remaining calm and collected. As per usual, a voice devoid of emotion, I do not ever want to hear you say that again. Understood? Gio was not shy in the slightest when it came to such matters. The uniform should not be something that diminished their importance, their value. But whether or not Miss Adrienne understood this had yet to be seen. Why must she assume she is the one at fault - that this was acceptable? Cold eyes still remaining upon the woman before him. "Do not be so willing to assume blame when none is to be had." Funny how her words seemed to intrude - those of his old master. Raising his hand now, resting it over his heart: bowing to the maid slightly. Setting his feet back in motion. Though all the while he could not help but question what had happened. It did not sit well with him - Gio was no fool and would not play the part. For now, Dante would be permitted to move about. However the butler would be scrutinising their guests' movements: even those of Miss Delilah. The company in this estate were treated with hospitality, but that hospitality was a contingent proposition.

Dante felt refreshed after his shower, the day had grown to a soft twilight and he was hungry once more. Wrapping a towel around his waste he found that his garments had been repaired. He smirked and wondered if that maid, Adrienne, had brought them here. Her scent still faintly hung in the air; it made his hunger even worse. He would kill for a bite out of her, "Hmm, what makes you so special..." Dante mused to himself.

He pulled his somewhat damp hair back into a loose pony tail and left the room. Dante followed his nose to the kitchen. Upon entering he took a quick look around. All the kitchen workers were busying themselves with dinner preparations. So Dante sat down and watched them work. He mentally called out to Adrienne, "I'm hungry...where are you?"

It wasn't too long before she entered, she didn't look at all happy. The tone in her voice told him she was down right annoyed with him. Dante smiled and shrugged. When she set a bowl and blood packets before him, he curled his lip a little. As she was leaving Dante snatched her wrist. "I like my blood warm and still pulsing." He said in a low voice and gripped her wrist a little harder.

Dante was surprised that she could free herself from his grasp, but he didn't let the emotion rise to his features. "How interesting; so she isn't just simply human..." he thought. Her smart remark sparked anger in him. How dare she talk to me in such a manner, but before he could catch her, Adrienne was gone. Dante growled, "So you want to play that way...fine."

Adrienne was taken aback by Giovanni's words. She didn't know what to say in reply; she nodded letting him know that she understood. Her eyes met his, they were a soft green that was mixed with sorrow. "If only you knew what really happened..." Adrienne whispered. She watched Giovanni continue with his routine and she decided that it was best to follow her's. Adrienne went back to the lounge were she left the queen's guest.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Samantha is currently busy trying to defuse her raging husband," Adrienne chuckled, "But if you follow me I will lead you to her so you may have an audience with her." Adrienne curtseyed and opened the door for the woman. She led the woman down the hall, following the queen's scent. When she found Lady Samantha, she was trying to reason with her husband on the punishment that was to befall young Miss Yumi. Adrienne coughed a little to make her presence known, "Lady Samantha there is a woman here to see you."

She took a step to the side to reveal the woman behind her. Adrienne curtseyed before the king and queen then took her leave. As she walked down the hall towards the garden a chilling voice ran through her head, "I'm hungry...where are you?" Adrienne recognized the voice, it belonged to the male vampire from before. She shivered a little, but then squared her shoulders. He wasn't going to make her cower like a frightened child. Adrienne decided that she should let this man know that she was not his toy. She turned tightly on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

He was sitting there with his chin in his hand. He looked extremely handsome, but she shook off that notion. "If you wish to summon me, do it properly, I am not a dog." Adrienne said in a firm voice. It wasn't threatening but she was making herself clear. She swiftly went to the fridge and took two blood packets then grabbed a bowl and spoon. Adrienne set down the bowl lightly and put the two packets inside. "There, enjoy your meal."

Adrienne didn't expect him to grab her, she nearly stumbled but regained her balance. His words sent a chill down her spine but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. Summoning her strength she wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Well then, there is a microwave over there..." With that said she swiftly made her exit.

Delilah sat on the ledge of the window scribbling and making notes in her journal. Everything in her book was fill to the brink of "vampire" facts, She stared out the window that had a clear view of the garden. It was rather beautiful for being in such a secluded place she thought to herself. The Castle didn't feel light and mysterious when she first entered it, it had a stell feeling. She sighed heavily as she continue to write things down in her journal still questioning if this was a good idea or not.

Rose looked up when the woman came back having dozed off for a while hearing her plain that they could see Samantha now "Yes, I understand. Thank you" she said then reached over to wake her daughter. "?" she told her quietly. Soon getting the sleepy child to fallow the maid with her.

Rose lite up as soon as she Saw Sam she looked just as she had before however rose hadn't been "your highness It's good to see you again" she said in a bow then looked at her daughter that was trying to act shy "?"

Hearing her mother telling her to say hello Emi looked up at Rose "?" she begged her mother before seeing her firm look. Emi puffed her cheeks but stepped from behind her mothers skirt and briefly bowed copying her or well trying to "Helloooo ohff" she blinked and looked around finding herself on the floor after tripping.

[[ translations: "Emi,it's time to get up. Mommy wants you to meet her friends."  
"Emi, use your English and say hello"  
"I do not want to. That man is scary" ]]

Kaa'mina waits a long time in the semi-silence hunkered down behind the racks. At the young miss' request she would stay all night for she serves at the pleasure of the royal family. Over the sounds of the laundry room she can hear Yumi's stomach give a ferocious growl and the maid observes the girl's thin coloring. "Maybe he got distracted. I think we can sneak upstairs and get a snack. We'll take some of the secret passages."

Many of these so called secret passages are just very discrete and direct paths used by some of the staff to quickly and quietly get from one end of the house to another. Kay offers Yumi her cold hand again with a soft smile.

Yumi indeed did feel hungry for some blood and she looked up in a cute and embarrassed way. She took Kay's hand and hopped off to walk with her through a secret passageway. "Can Yumi have B type blood?" she said as she wanted to eat that sort of blood for her snack or lunch. She usually likes to be choosey of what sort of blood she consumes, but as she is growing she is eating more and more by the year. She held on to Kaa'mina's hand firmly, her bat showing her affection along as it hopped onto Kay's shoulder and perched there. Still, she is scared they might run into her father and still face his angry mood at her

Samantha gave a soft smile to Adrienne as she brought up her guest and she gave a brighter smile when she saw who it was.

"Ah, Rose, it is so good to see it, it has certainly been awhile since we last saw one another. I see you have a little one of your own and she is definitely a cute child, that's for sure. I am sorry I had to have Adrienne bring you to me, but I am kind of in the middle of dealing with my dear husband...who is a little ticked off with our oldest child. Oh and the little boy in my hands is my young son, Odell. Say hello to Mommy's friend, Odell dear,"Samantha prodded gently.

((With her grandfather))

Kaa'mina scratches the small bat under the chin. The tiny, slightly fuzzy creatures didn't bother her at all, it is just more proof that the young miss will be very powerful as she grows. It is her greatest pride to be trusted in a grand household such as this, in fact she was chosen to be offered the dark gift as a part of her job contract after unknowingly serving one of the line traveling through the country side. Despite the guests strange appearance and manners she was perfectly warm, polite, and accommodating. "Of course Miss Yumi, if there is any to be had I shall warm it up for you!" She says in a shipper whisper.

They skirt along the back halls and make their way down to the kitchen by the servers entrance. Kay pauses and sticks her head in to check for the King before whispering to Yumi. "You stay here, I'll come right back, you can peek through and watch me. I'll make it as fast as I can." The maid straightens up then enters the kitchen, much like Giovanni she skirts around the edges of the room, as she always does when busy on tasks and makes a line for the fridge. The stock is still low but there is some B left and she takes a bag. Her eyes only take a second to snap to the log and make sure a delivery has already been placed and the signature beside it. Discretely she warms the blood and fills a soup bowl with the thick plasma. Still trying to draw as little attention as possible she slips right back out the doors to where Yumi waits, bowl in hand.

xxxxx

Alright then. Luigsech smiled happily to his granddaughter, once more peering into the fridge. Well, there might be enough for you to eat. He said. But you may have to settle for a little less; until more blood can come into supply. He told his granddaughter happily, knowing if she or they ate too much, they could leave the rest of the vampire guests feeling quite hungry. "Then we shall get something for Grace to eat; and perhaps I can help you on your studies if you need any?" he asked. Though he wasn't their official teacher, he did enjoy trying to teach his grandchildren all about the world; seeing as he had been here on this planet for so long and saw so, so much.

- - - -  
xx

Odell's shy sighed began to kick in as his mother's friend and her daughter came over and began to speak to them. Lightly clinging to his mother's shirt, he buried his face in her shoulder, at first looking away when his mother introduced him to the two and then asked for him to to say hello. After a moment he lightly peered out, his arms tightly hugging the penguin toy in his hands.

"Hello..." he quietly spoke before burying his face in his mother's shoulders once more. He did occasionally peer out, but for the most part he kept his face hidden, of course thinking that would somehow make them disappear.

Yumi happily peaked through the door and watched her prepare the blood into a soup bowl, warming it up for her and she looked like she could jump all day as she smelled the blood in the bowl. She then remembered her manners and calmly took the bowl. "Thank you Kay," she said as she took a spoon and sipped some blood. As she drank happily her face seemed to have a bit darker shade instead of the more pale type, a sign that she is regaining some strength. As she drank she looked up at Kay and held the bowl out. "Yumi wants to share some," she said as she moved her little wings while holding it up for her to eat. Yumi had been taught by Sam to always share whenever possible so that she can make plenty of friends and is good manners too. The bat took off from her shoulder and landed back on Yumi.

"You are greatly welcome!" Kaa'mina chirps in a hushed tone and smiles as the young miss takes the bowl and begins to drink. It makes her happy to see the subtle color come back to Yumi's cheeks. When the young miss offers the bowl up the maid gives that sheepish look of hers. "Thank you greatly Miss Yumi." Kay says and takes two or three small sips of the warm blood. Often the maid did not take the trouble to warm her own meals. It is good and Kay is flattered by the young miss' kindness.

Bending at the knees slightly so she is eyes level to the young miss she passes the bowl back with a slight bow of her head. "You have such a good heart like your beautiful mother." This sparks an idea for the maid and Yumi can see the thought light her up suddenly. "Feel free to say no of course, but how would you like to help as an ambassador and assist me in greeting a new guest?"

Yumi giggled as she knocked her two legs and knees together against herself, feeling very flattered by Kaa'mina. True, she wanted to become like her mother, elegant and beautiful and fierce, yet kind and heartwarming to others though ironically she is a blood sucking creature. Yumi looked up to Kaa'mina again as she listened to her request. An ambassador is something she is unfamiliar with, but then Kay said if she wanted to help in her in greeting a guest and her wings gave a few tiny flaps. "Yay, a guest. Yumi wants to help guest and be ab-a**-odor," she said as she drank more of the blood to hurry up and really mispronounced the word Ambassador which sort of hinted that she didn't really know what the word means. IN a matter of minutes she cleaned out the bowl though some blood stains were on her lips as she raised the bowl to Kay so she can take it away from her. Her mind raced as to who the new guest is and if Yonina is talking to her already.

Kaa'mina quickly takes the bowl back to place in the washer before rejoining Yumi in the hall. "Am-bass-a-dor; an official messenger who founds relations with persons from other places. So you will want to show your best side to make a good impression." The maid explains as simply as she can with a warm tone. Taking the young miss' hand again she cautiously guides her back to the main halls. Kay pauses to stick her head out and check to see the coast is clear first before leading her out to a spot the new guest had passed recently.

"Our new guest is human. Can you find her as a scent that stands out from the ones you know here, Miss Yumi?" The maid could do it quickly but she likes to let the young miss try and do things on her own too.

Yumi listened to her explanations and instructions, absorbing them well as she listened and soon started sniffing the air. SHe smelled many scents in the hallways, most of them the servants and other vampires moving around past this place before and mixing around with the human scents. It was very difficult to separate them as she has always been familiar with the vampire's scents within the castle and never really had practice with sniffing out new ones. Her eyes then perked open as she looked down the hallway. "I smell...someone different. Two scents with one bigger?" she said, pointing out Rose's and Emi's scent. Like a dog she did her best to keep hold of that scent as she wiggled her nose to get a better angle of the scent. "I think she is that way," she said to Kaa'mina, pointing down at the direction of the hall where the two humans were, though she didn't know that her mother and father were there too.

Kaa'mina smiles ssweetly but does not move in that direction. The more time the king has to cool off the better. "That is super good Miss Yumi. There are two guests that way but they aren't the one I was talking about. Your parents are with them already. This one should be alone and even softer of a scent. Would you like to try again?"

Kay is truely glowing seeing the progress of these magnificent young girls. Even her remorse is development of her character. But even an apology shouldn't be rushed so she gives a clue by sniffing in the opposite direction.

Yumi looked at the other direction and sniffed the air. Again, she worked hard on sorting through the scents and soon found one which didn't smell like a vampire. "I smell...human? Only one, maybe two?" she said to Kay and looked up at her to see if she is right, smelling Delilah alone at the window not too far around the next corner down the hall where Kay was sniffing at to give her the hint. She looked up at Kaa'mina and giggled at her answer, wondering if she got it correct.

Kaa'mina is sure the young miss has the right scent now. She claps her hands together in front of her apron. "Splendid Miss Yumi!" She reaches into her pocket and extracts a navy blue lace trimmed handkerchief and offers it to the young miss. "Here you go Miss, lets make sure you don't have any blood left on your mouth. We shouldn't scare our human guests." She wouldn't dare attempt to clean Yumi's face for her at her age, but while Yumi cleans any remnant of dinner from her lips the maid tidies her hair ribbons, the edge of her dress, and smooths her sleeves.

Kay then gives her eye one over with her dull green-gray eyes and gives an approving nod. "You look perfect Miss Yumi. Now we can go a greet her. You should lead the way of course, I'll be here should you need any assistance. Just introduce yourself and ask if she needs anything during her stay." The maid takes a spot two paces back from the young miss' left shoulder while giving a reassuring smile.

Yumi took the handkerchief and started wiping her mouth, making sure she got some blood off her mouth till she looked clean. She looked up at Kaa'mina and nodded, walking slowly ahead of her as she tracked the scent. As she walked, she got a bit more familiar with the human scent, though at one point, when another maid walked past with some cleaning supplies, it interrupted the scent and she looked like a lost dog. A minute later she found it again and soon walked on ahead, taking her time as she looked around and went around the corner. She soon walked past a human sitting on a window ledge and then backed up and looked up at the human. "Hello big miss. Who are you?" she said to Delilah as she finally found the source of the human smell and gave a cute little bow as she was taught to do when greeting someone. She then turned to Kay and smiled. "Is she the one big sister Kay?" she said with a big smile.

The Pets of Yumi

Delilah didn't feel it was appropriate to interfere with what looked to be a lesson for the child. So she continued jotting things in her book until the word scent flooded into her mind,...Scent? she wondered as she lifted her head to see a child standing before her. Her eyes nearly popped from their sockets when they had caught the tiny figure. It was clear this little girl wasn't human it didn't take a genius to see that. Her eyes then left the small girl as she spoke to another, It appeared to be maid, She couldn't help but a feel a little uneased by this situation but kept her composure. Delilah slipped down from window seal,"well how lovely" she smiled lightly

Yumi tilted her head as she was then being observed by the girl, now standing in front of her. She then decided to introduce herself first. "Yumi's name is Yumi. What is yours big miss?" she said in a cute way as she blinked her slightly reddish eyes towards her. As she spoke and asked Delilah, her personal bat flew down from above and perched on top of Yumi's head, lured in by her vampiric aura. Yumi giggled and flashed her small vampire fangs at the woman and gave a playful hiss, thinking it was harmless to do it and fun too.

Delilah nodded and simply smiled," Hello Yumi, I am Delilah" she said seeing now the child was displaying her immortality, She was already on ends without the child showing over her needle fangs and a rat with wings. Delilahs train of thought came to a halting crash just then,'A child vampire?' that thought echoed in her mind as she stared blankly at the girl. This was finding that could pull the draw strings of myth and fact. Delilah shook her head slightly pushing the thought aside and being her attention to what stood before her,"Uh so how can I help you" she said slightly nervous

Kaa'mina gives the young miss a bright smile and nod letting her know she had indeed found the owner of the new scent. She rests her hand lightly on Yumi's shoulder. She addresses the young vampiress first in such gentle tones, reminding her of her manners and desire to conduct herself like her mother the queen. "We should be making our new guest feel welcome and secure, so treat our human guests carefully Miss Yumi. She was invited to stay by your father himself and this maybe new to her as well." The maid is not upset or disappointed in the young miss, she is calm, in control of herself, and her presence soothing and surprisingly warm for a vampire.

Her dull grey-green eyes turn to Delilah and she gives a short curtsey while dipping her head slightly. "Good evening Delilah. We actually came to see if there was any way in which we could assist you, or ways in which I can make your stay easier. I am Kaa'mina (Kay-mee-nah), but you may call me Kay if you wish." She fondly remembers the slight and mischievous young man that gave her the nickname for just a moment. Then she remembers herself and offers her polite smile that emphasizes her fangs to the human.

Yumi nodded and giggled. Delilah looked interesting to her, a bigger version of Haruhi, but she didn't sense any sort of magic coming from her. She jumped up and down as she thought of something. "Miss Delilah, do you want to play with Yumi and Kay? I want to go outside," she said, looking to Kay to see if its alright. She could see the evening sky was already dimming so it would be safe enough to go outside. She has always heeded the warning of staying away from the hot sun as it would be dangerous for a vampire her age. She then held her hand out and the bat sensed her movements, the bat hopping out and skipping onto her hand, holding her in front of Delilah. "Her name is Rosey. She is my friend," she siad, wanting to introduce her personal bat to Delilah and let her pet it

Delilah simply smiled place her hands behind her back, bending down slightly to get a better look at the bat,"Well hello Rosey its lovely to meet you as well". Delilah straighten up and addressed Kaa'mina," Thank you but I will not be requiring any assistance I am simply here to learn not to be served". Her grey eyes looked back to the young girl that stood before still waiting for her invitation to be accepted,"Well Yumi I would most certainly adore attending with you". She turned slightly to the windowsill and grabbed her worn journal before speaking once more,"Shall we Miss Yumi"

Yumi giggled as she held both her hands up to take both Delilah's hand and Kaa'mina's hand to walk with them outside of the castle. She wondered if Delilah was a writer since she is writing in her book and it did look a bit old. "Is Miss Delilah a famous writer?" she said with curiosity, Rosey perching on her shoulder for a place to rest and guard Yumi from danger. Already she forgot how much trouble she is in with Dartanian, getting lost in her own little world now.

The skirt of Adrienne's black dress whirled around her as she furiously decended the stairs to the laundry room. She opened to door to find the small room empty, "Good." Her rage surfaced after much willpower to suppress. Adrienne kicked a full basket of clean laundry across the room. Clothes scattered everywhere; a dangerous red glow filled Adrienne's normally gentle eyes.

"How dare he treat me this way?!" She fumed as she picked up the clothes and placed them once more in the basket. Adrienne didn't bother to fold them, she didn't care. "I wish I could wring his pale neck." She growled through clenched teeth. Fury rose again and Adrienne's fist flew out before her brain could stop it. Her punch cracked stones in the walls. Taking a few deep breathes Adrienne tried to calm down. She looked down at her hand, her knuckles were severely bruised and bloodied but Adrienne didn't care.

Throwing a load of laundry into the washer she left the room in a hurry. Her heart was beating too fast for her liking and she felt a little dizzy from the adrenaline. Adrienne swiftly navigated through the Estate to the gardens out back. The sky was filled with lovely shades of purple, reds, pinks and golds from the setting sun. Finding a bench a little ways away from the door, Adrienne sat down and openly wept.

For the past ten years she had kept her life in check while serving the Millard family, why now was it all coming undone? Adrienne loved helping Samantha and watching the little ones grow up but now she just wanted someone to care for her. There were some days that she just wanted a hug or a warm caring smile. The rare image of Giovanni smiling filled Adrienne's mind and she cried harder, "You fool...he will never understand..." Finally the beautiful sun set behind the horizon and Adrienne stood warily.

She walked back slowly to the house, not making any effort to wipe her tears away. The thought of running from Estate and never looking back entered her mind. The idea was tantalizing but the heartache of missing everyone was too great. "I think I need a holiday...a long holiday..." Adrienne walked to the kitchen, thankfully Dante was gone. She sank warily into a chair at the little island table and looked at one of cooks, "I think I need a brandy..."

Kaa'mina accepts Delilah's polite declination with another gentle bow of her head. I was simply something she had to ask though. "Yes, Let us go together." She takes the young miss' hand and let her lead the two young women, one mortal and one not, out towards the garden. She stays quiet listening to Yumi's interaction with the guest. It would be rude to interrupt The maid only moves ahead once to open the door for all of them to exit.

Kay is still keeping alert for the king's approach but she is glad that it seems something has slowed him down in his pursuit. It might give him time to cool down. The sky is cooling down as well and the night air coming in feels good on her face. But it's not the same. The air here is different from England, cleaner probably, yet the more important fact is it is different. The garden here is smaller too but has still been cared for enough to be filled with seasonal and geographical plants for this place.

Yumi giggled as she split off from the two women and went over to the small garden, kneeling down to look at the flowers. Her bat immediately took off and began flying around, eating a few bugs that would be considered pests but on Yumi's command left alone those that was deemed pretty and acceptable. It honed in on the buzzing sounds of the few mosquitos and sounds of moths, but with the light flaps of butterflies Rosey steered away from them. Yumi looked back at Kaa'mina and Delilah. "the flowers are getting prettier," she said to them with a childish giggle then her attention was again drawn by a passing butterfly and began to jog after it, jumping around to try to catch it and being dangerously close to tripping herself or falling down into another flower garden.

Delilah soft smiled graced the child as she reached for her hand. Though Delilah was still clearly nervous not having had deal with an undead child before. Many questions filled the contours of her mind as the little girl lead her into the garden not paying much mind to what was going on around her until the Yumi had snapped her out of deep thoughts with her question,"Oh my no dear I am a professor, I learn about certain things I put them in this book so that I may remember and tell others what I have learned" she laughed slightly as when the little girl appeared to be completely normal child as she placed around after looking pass the bats a ghostly pale skin. When Yumi had almost tripped Delilah almost jolted towards her instinctively but quickly stopping herself,"My Dear you should be careful" she said with a slight wave of her hand

After withdrawing from Adrienne s side, Giovanni had managed to slip back into the kitchen. A mind distracted from previous events, though soon that would pass. Well, not entirely. Thumbing through the log book, but soon his hand stilled. That cold lifeless gaze staring at the page, yet not seemingly to see anything. Day in and day out, this simple act was preformed yet today it seemed to trigger memories of a distant past: one Giovanni never cared to talk about. Snapping back to present thoughts, zoning out it would seem for a good few minutes there, if not more. How odd to recall such - perhaps their newest guest brought such nostalgic thoughts forth. Who would have thought A faint smirk tracing over his lips though soon to fade. Something seemed so familiar in Dante - almost relatable. How disgusting. No longer entertaining that thought. Retrieving an apron and merely slinging it over his left forearm as he proceeded back out. So what was the butler doing? Resuming his duties of course. His life wasn t what one may consider glamorous by any standards nor packed with excitement and yet, this was a life he chose to live. Never did he complain - never growing tired of such. Both the King and Queen had been most generous in allowing him to continue to serve them, what more could he want? But that didn t mean he was never curious about the life lost. Such memories - how unforgiving.

Treading lightly, not to disturb those around him - promptly excusing himself from others possible company. If Gio s services were needed, one need not hesitate in asking - the butler would not be brash with such responses even if he felt a tad behind on his list of tasks. Dim light illuminating those dark locks, gently swaying with every move. Stopping just a few inches shy of the door, the butler slipped the apron over his crisp uniform: hugging his lean frame as the knot held fast. Over the years Giovanni had developed what some may call an interesting quirk - an eccentricity that one may find difficult to explain. Like he needed any more. Whether it be cooking for mortal guests or cleaning - or be it he was asked to tend to the garden, just to name a few- the turned vampire had taken a fancy to wearing an apron when doing such tasks. Maybe it was for practical reasons - though it seemed a bit out of place: not that anyone commented on such.

Leading in with the right, Giovanni merely entered the laundry room. Pausing upon entering the vacant area; a familiar scent of blood in the air - dominating his delicate senses, shifting his gaze almost instantaneously. Noting the mark upon the wall, a minute transfer of blood remained in the crater soon to be whipped away by the butler s handkerchief. Such a sight may be a bit unsettling for others. Adrienne had seemed so clam over the years - it almost seemed uncharacteristic or more so foreign to see destruction by her hand. So what prompted such actions by the young maid? Arms neatly folded behind his back, allowing his gaze to slip to the basket of fresh laundry that lie in disarray. Having things so precise, the vampire couldn t leave such be. It would eat away at his soul - ok, so that isn t entirely true. Setting the clothes upon the table, resorting the articles of clothing while folding. Once the task was completed, the butler continued on his way, ascending the stairs. First stop, guests' quarters.

Yumi let the butterfly go and looked at Delilah with the energetic and red/purplish eyes she has and flocked to Delilah. "A professor? What do you teach? Yumi wants to learn. Yumi has lots of professors," she said, though mostly it was the maids and butlers teaching her some various subjects due to the place they are living in to keep out of human activities as much as possible. In fact Yumi had never seen a human village up close, only stories. The only thing they have yet to fix in her head is the third person reference she always uses on herself instead of the word "I". As she is being expectant of Delilah to be teaching her something, she started jumping up and down like the child she is, not exactly hearing if Delilah was going to teach her something or not. So unlady like or unbecoming of a princess vampire, but Yumi is only ten years.

Delilah soft laughed echoed through out the garden as the young Yumi showed much excitement towards her studies and such. Delilah slight raised her hands in and up and down movement beckoning the child to calm herself,"Well It was not my intention to be your teacher but if you will it I would most certainly be honored to teach you a thing or 2 about the world beyond here." she spoke clearly and sweet to the child that looked almost to happy, unlike most people who frowned and usually showed little interest in her,"would you perhaps like to learn about the place I come from" she said softly as bent down slightly raising a hand to heart as if to conceal it's noticeable happiness

Yumi jumped a bit more in excitement before remembering to calm down and quickly hopped onto her knees, sitting up straight with her eyes wide open. "Is the human world a big place? what about your home?" she said. She eagerly listened to what she has to say and almost like burning a hole in Delilah. She looked so adorable being an attentive student. Rosey fluttered down from her perch and landed on Kaa'mina's shoulder, chattering at her calmly like she is trying to communicate how happy her mistress is at the moment

Kaa'mina reduces the impact of her presence as the young miss engages Delilah more, just fading out be part of the surroundings and not interfering with the conversation unless needed. Here the deeping tone of the coming night sky holds less warmth than those back home. It would have been fall back in England with huge winds suddenly whipping through the trees making the papery leaves rattle in a building way to a lion like roar. The cooler weather is merely creeping upon them silently here, and the dark overtones that wash the sky are muted and less vibrant then the fleeing rays of light in her home sky. Why, year after year, would this place never feel more comforting?

The young professor might notice how eerily still the maid's body becomes when standing in one place. A human twitches a little and shifts weight; balances from forehead to toe constantly, but the maid is still like a park statue. This is related to why Kay did not worry when Miss Yumi stumbled slightly. To the human it might have looked like a close call, but the young miss had what seemed like many times longer to correct her fall before losing her footing unike a human. Unlike a changed human learning this way of movement the young misses and youn sir had be different since their beginnings.

The maid folds her hand together on the front of her apron, her polite helpful smile ever present on her pale lips and standing just a few steps from the other two. There if needed, and ready to whisk the young Miss away should anything happen. Such vampiric children are such a rare gift that they are always watched over like the precious jewels they are.

Delilah soft gaze smiled on the child, watching someone so young be this excited was pleasing. When Yumi asked of the human world being big Delilah grew somewhat concern,"have you not been outside these wall Yumi?" she asked as she began to wipe a near by stone ledge with her hand and sat herself down folding her hands in her lap as she looked at the child.

Yumi sat down on the grass and looked up at her. "Nope, Yumi never leaves these walls. Mommy and daddy say its bad to leave. They only let Yumi leave if someone like Ms Kaa'mina and Ms Adrienne or even grandpa comes with me to play in the forest," she said. She wasn't exactly told that there were any human settlements around and that this isolated castle place is for her and the royal family's safety. "Mommy says that humans can be nice and fun to play with but they are scared of vampires and want to hurt us. How come?" she said to Delilah, now asking a human about this thing. Like a lightbulb she looked at Kay. "Ms Kay, can I have my friends come and listen to Ms Delilah?" she said to her, wondering if it would be ok to bring her bat friends to listen to Delilah's lessons, though somewhat forgetting about Dartanian's rampage on her earlier stunt with the same friends in question

Clicking heels echo in the empty night air, her feet carrying her through the stone paths of the surrounding grounds. No one seems to be out and about save for a few scattered guards who paid her little mind other then their nonchalant nods to her.

Her eyes drift to the sky and the stars and moon that dance over head. The sliver of silver that shown down and illuminated what it could of the surrounding area seem to have a melancholy effect on the green eyed redhead. It was easy for anyone looking upon her to see that there was many things on her mind.

Ten years had past and so much had happened, she had been through so much, lost so much and gained very little. Her brother, Dante Adaire, had left the group sometime past, his need to handle their own house became needed. With the known fact of his support to Dartanian put their own house in jeopardy. She knew it would be sometime before he could even attempt to be of any further assistance if ever at all.

She found a heavy sigh released as the memory of her brother ran through her mind. He wasn't the only one that left them, so many others. Like Dancia, a maid that was very good at her job and she had come to trust, she had left them, but in a manner she could ever return from. A pained expression crossed her face as she gripped an object in her hand, holding it up to eye level she stared at silver Celtic cross. Dancia was gone, her own battle took her life. She recalled seeing the woman fall across the room in the middle of one of the last stands they made in the old castle.

So much was lost, and even after ten years she found it all very unsettling. There was still Zas, he was still with her and he had been the reason she still lived. She couldn't help but give a slight smile as the image of the dark skinned man crossed her mind.

She stopped then and took a seat in a gazebo in the corner of the grounds, the snow heavy over the top of the covering. She was barely affected by cold due to the fact she mostly vampire, an incident over ten years ago had altered her being slightly, making her more then just another unholy vampire. But even as it was she still would have preferred the old castle's location the snow seemed to make it so much brighter even at night and she was still sensitive to the light.

As she sat there she thought more, the thought of her twin sister came to mind. She recalled how she had not even realized for the majority of her life that she had one, but it seemed that now she missed her sister's presence. Knowing that Lilly had gone off with the bodyguard, Rathrut. She was happy for her sister's new found love and passion, but she was not overly thrilled that she had been gone for so long and had sent no word in almost seven years. Not so long for an eternal being, but still she worried that the turmoil might have caught up to them.

She let her head hang a bit and slightly started to shake as she let out yet another long sigh. She was alone, and the night was clear, and her mood just seemed to call out for her voice to ring out to break the silence.

Moving the guitar around that was strapped to her back she starts to strum a few bars, and her voice in a high octave starts to break the silence. "An angel face smiles to me, under a headline of tragedy." her fingers played across the strings of the guitar and her eyes closed as she let the words fill her being.

She continued to sing:

Heavy furred eye lids opened suddenly at the sound of voices, two she was familiar with over the last ten years. Flexing the large muscles of her wolf body she lifted herself to her paws and pushed her way out of the pantry she had made rest in. Her dark eyes looked across the room and spotted the old man and the girl Nina. A toothy grin crossed her face and she padded over to the young girl and pushed a cold nose against the girls hand and then moved over to the old man, Lugisech, doing the same. She had no voice in her wolf form and she had little to say other then to say hello in her own way.

Stormy stayed in her wolf form quiet often these days, the cold was something vampires might be able to handle, but she was still effected by the cold and so the thick fur of her wolf form let her keep warm with little troubles. And changing back right now would probably cause a bit of embarrassment in front of the two seeing she would be naked after the change back to her human form.

((With her husband, son, and guests.))

Nina was just about to answer her grandfather when she felt a cold nose press against her hand and then do the same to her grandfather. Nina smiled, since she knew who this was, someone who had been here pretty much since they came to this castle.

"Hello Stormy, it is so good to see you again. Grandpa and I were just getting some food, would you like something?"Nina asked. She was used to being polite to others, it was a trait that she picked up from her mother.

The man sighed deeply and woke up from his meditation. His torso was naked, and now free from scars and runes. He felt more like a simple man, and less like the absurdly powerful spellcaster he was. His body was floating above the ground, his brought close to his body. He lost focus and started falling softly to the ground. With a sigh of satisfaction, Zasalamel got up and grabbed a red button up shirt to go with his jeans. His preference on colors had changed a lot during those ten years...ten troubled, hard, yet sweet and honorable years. He had a soft smile on his face as he thought about the past. Buttoning up his shirt up to his chest, Zas made his way out of the room. But not as normal being would. He turned to the wall of his room and took a couple steps forward. His body became etheral, like a flame, and easily flowed through the wall and outside of the mansion. Zas floated softly and slowly to the ground, touching the grass of the sorrounding grounds with the softness of a feather.

He looked up to the stars and thanked the old and new gods for all that had been granted to him. For all the things he accomplished, and most importantly, for her. Lulu was the reason Zas was still breathing. Only with her help he was able to break the curse that kept his powers unstable and his will bound to a demonic entity. But all things come with a price. In his case, Zas had lost his future sight and prophetic abilities. It wasn't a bad thing, in his view. He was tired of those dark visions of death, blood and war. He felt like he had been given something, instead of taken away. His powers were now almost under his control, and since Zas had time and the mansion had a big library, he started studying new types of magic, to increase his power and his abilities to defend himself and his loved ones in battle. Aryo and Balazar were gone, they chose to follow their own path, and Zas decided to hang on to what was most precious to him: Lulu Adaire.

With Lulu's help and his extra time, Zas became proficient in several ways of magic. He couldn't consider himself a simple energy mage anymore. He was slowly but surely mastering control over fire, water and raw, pure arcane energy. Not only he had powerful offensive abilities, but his mastery over the arcane granted him great utility as well. He could become etheral, shapeshift, create some powerful arcane talismans and fool his foes. His knowledge about magic was much above those of any human being, and he was more powerful than he had been ten years ago. And happier too. The things that followed the castle's invasion only made his relationship with Lulu grow stronger and stronger. He was completly sure of his feelings for her, and trusted her feelings for him too with as much intensity.

He hadn't gone too far when the sweet voice started filling his ears and dragging him to it. The beautiful sound of a guitar came along with that beautiful known voice. Zas opened a bright smile and started walking towards the voice. He saw his loved one playing and singing, looking alone and a bit sad. Zas felt an urgent need to be close to her, and so he didn't wait for her to finish the song to let his presence be noted. He made his footsteps sound louder and greeted her with a warm smile and a wink. ''Hey...'' he whispered without making a sound, enjoying her voice and the song and letting her finish.

Pulling her head away from the old man's hand, the dark colored eyes of the wolf looked straight at the young girl. Eyes glinting with approval as she let out a slight bark and licked the tips of Nina's fingers. Her ears perked and eyes started to dart around the room to see what might be hand for food.

Seeing she was a good portion wolf she seemed to find that her appetite was almost endless. And as it stood, she had no want to revert to her human form, for one; it was cold, and second; she didn't want to walk around naked in the cold.

The emerald eyes of the pale woman looked up as a familiar presence drew closer, she didn't pause in her song for even a moment, she played it through and when she was done she lifted a smile to the man and let her fingers hold steady the strings of the guitar still in her arms.

A slight sadness could still be seen through the smile she gave him, but it was to be expected given the current situation that surrounded those who have been through everything in the last couple decades. She was glad, though, to have Zas still by her side. So much they had been through.

"Did you manage to use the doors this time?" she asked half jokingly. She had realized a few in the castle didn't care for his abilities to just walk through walls and how silent his steps seemed to have become. To some; she knew, he could become a threat if he so chose. But she trusted him with her heart and soul and knew that their childish fears were miss placed.

Nina giggled a little as Stormy licked her hand, then she watched as the wolf girl looked around the kitchen. She tried to remember what they had in the house that Stormy might like, since they kept things for humans and vampires alike. Her mother maybe a vampire, but in ways, she was still somewhat a new vampire.

"I think we have some meat in the fridge you might like, Stormy. I seem to remember someone putting it in there a couple nights ago or so,"Nina told her friend gently.

Delilah cleared her thought before she spoke to answer the girls question,"Will its simple really we fear what we do not understand and some of us go as far as to do anything rid things that are "different". She brushed her long silver had behind her eye as her eyes failed to make contact with Yumi's,"And to be completely honest, not all Vampires are not completely innocent either my dear but that will be for another time" she smiled as she waved the subject off seeing as it was not her place to speak. She pulled her book from her lap where it had laid and flipped it open to a rather detailed sketch of her home. It was a grass land filled with blossom trees and few huts that laid under with a sparkling lake in the distance,"This is my home, its a quiet place that lays hidden from the world". Drew the book closed and laid it once again in place on her lap.

Yumi was very fascinated by the lesson even though she didn't understand completely why humans are so fearful of them or why vampires are causing the fear. She then looked at the book and smiled. "It looks so pretty. Is it big like this castle? Can I visit it?" she said as she is able to relate that home to her castle in which they are secluded well in the mountains with only a main road to connect them to the world and no human settlement close by.

As she was listening, a young werewolf creature was getting close to the castle walls, sniffing some delicious prey close by. Being young as it is, he is pretty cocky and wants to munch on anything that he smells and climbed the walls close to the gardens, peeking over and seeing the human and two vampires, one maid and one child. The child was giving off a delicious scent and he licked his lips, pulling his head back down. Since he is close to the castle, the magic defenses around it gave a fearful alert to some vampires that an intruder was close by and even more urgent due to that Yumi was close to the danger.

Zas chuckled and approached the woman. He didn't fail to notice the slight sadness in her expression, but it had been like this for them all. All the inhabitants of the old castle had been through a whole lot the past few years, and some scars took longer to heal than others. Even though Zas said goodbye to both his friends, his lifetime brothers, with a smile on his face and a warm hug, they left with tears on their eyes, and so did he. He missed them both a lot. but he had to choose to go with them or stay with the love of his life. And as much as it hurted, Zas did not regret his choice.

After taking a few steps, the dark skinned man was close enough to touch her. His hand moved to her arm, his fingers running across the woman's pale skin. It was hard for people to believe that a human and a vampire could go along so well. But Zas didn't even think about their race difference most of the time. When he was with her, nothing else mattered but her touch. "You know doors are very complicated objects that defy the laws of magic..." he joked, with a slight smile. Even though his skin was darker than most, and certainly much darker than hers, he was a bit flushed because of her presence. He always felt like he had butterflies in his stomach when he was near her. Zas leaned in and kissed her lips soflty, not wanting to waste anymore time on his stupid nerd jokes.

Lulu could easily catch the slight flush that came over Zas as he drew closer, she was use to it and she still felt it was one of his most endearing qualities. Just the fact she could still have such an effect on him even after all this time. Her smile grew more genuine as he joked back to her and before she had a chance to come back with a witty remark his lips were upon her own.

This was one of those sensations that she never got tired of, to her it was like sharing their energy with each other and almost as passionate as other activities they took great pleasure in. Her eyes closed for the moment and slowly opened as she pulled her lips free from his, her hand had instinctively gone to his cheek and caressed it softly as she now stared into his eyes. "I do believe you are the complicated one." She gave a wider smile and a soft sigh, "And I would not have it any other way." she finished as she pressed her lips to his once more. Their mixed breath being seeing in a smoky fog in the cold air. The warmth of their kiss mixed with the cold left goosebumps trailing across the nap of her neck.

Blood at Dusk part 2

Abigail begrudgingly rose from her bed and put on her robe. It was getting late in the morning - not that one could tell by looking outside; it was always night. She would need to be getting to the bar soon. It wasn't really a bar, but more of a pub. It was the only place to get food in town if you weren't going to cook it yourself.

Conscientious that her siblings were asleep in the room, Abigail carefully dressed beneath her robe so as not to be indiscreet. Their small living quarters didn't allow for much privacy, but that was alright. Once she was dressed she turned and checked on the two.

Johnny was sleeping as peacefully as ever, and for once, so was Ella. Ella had kept Abigail up late into the night with complaints about her stomach. Abigail was ready to rip her hair out with frustration and worry. Ella seemed to have stomach pains more and more often when it came to food. She was barely eating, even now, and yet they still came. The doctor suggested bleeding, but Ella refused. Abigail, couldn't help but agree; she never understood what good that did. Her only future option would be to see the witch...that peculiar woman on the edge of town. She wasn't sure if she trusted the witch though. She was foreign and strange. She didn't want to spend her well earned money on a hoax. Perhaps she should pay the doctor to visit again...

Abigail turned away from her siblings and finished fixing herself up. She drank a glass of water - after all, as a singer, she needed to keep her throat hydrated- and put a red ribbon in her hair. She half-hoped it would help keep her hair some-what out of her face, but generally, her wavy blonde, thick hair had ideas of it's own. Once she was ready, she popped into the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast.

Nothing.

At least, there was not anything if she wanted her siblings to have their fill. She would have to visit the huntress again. Another odd soul. And more money. Abigail sighed, took a bite of bread, and then rushed out the door.

As she hurried down the street, she could already smell the food starting in the bar. Cecil had offered to send her home with food before, but she had always refused. His father had helped her more than she could ever express enough gratitude for. He had helped her when her parents were gone and had given her a job. She knew Cecil had some sort of feelings for her, but she had tried to casually put it across that he was like an older brother to her. She felt accepting more kindness would be too much on their part and give him the wrong idea. Still...maybe tonight she might accept...maybe...

Within no time, she had arrived at the door of the bar and swept in. "Good morning!" she called out, heading to the kitchen. There, as expected, was Cecil. She took off the wrap she had been wearing around her shoulders and hung it on a hook. "How is your father this today?" she asked as she made herself busy preparing the utensils for the day.

Hours of continuous walking and she finally sees what seems to be a barkeep. There was people stirring around in it and she was looking to see if it was open. She needed to find a place to stay and this just might be it. She sighs heavily and opens the door to the barkeep or tried to, she didn't really see rather it was open or not. From the looks of it people were somewhere in the back. She looked around and wondered if this place would be willing enough to take a complete stranger that looked like a hobo.

Araya sighed and stood there a few moments. She was unsure if she wanted to make herself known or not. Being in an unknown city with a phobia of huge crowds meant she wasn't doing much. It took time and some courage but she finally said something. "Hello?" she said rather softly. It was obvious that she was being shy even though she kills vampires almost on a daily basis. This is when she stood in an awkward silence waiting for a reply. She spaced out until the silence was broken.

Araya was around six. She was playing in the meadow near her house. It was sunny outside everything was seemed to be like a perfect day. Her family was calling for her to come back inside. And this was the end of her daydream.

"Bittersweet memories.." she mumbled to herself. She looked around and found a chair and sat it in. Her feet were aching her and didnt feel like standing around until she was helped.

Louis had awoken from his coffin with a grin on his face, as he always did. Sprawled across the coffin's side, was the sleeping form of a girl he had spirited away from the village during curfew. She looked eighteen, at least. Her hair was a dark black color, and she had the Slavic features that were typical of the people from this land. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, his fingers trailing over the two bite marks in her neck lightly. "You were quite the catch, sweet girl... I enjoyed you, immensely." His gloved hand began to brush her cheek softly, she stirred a bit, but remained fast asleep. "I suppose you deserve a reward. Not eternal life, of course, after all no common girl deserves such a thing... I believe I'll leave you here for Kadar. You may be wary at first, but chances are it wont be for long. Then you may return to your family." He knew that he would look plain crazy talking to the sleeping girl, but he couldn't help it. There was something so enjoyable, so entertaining with telling the girl her fate. Something about how she was so close to knowing what would happen to her, to waking up and leaving... And yet so far. Louis spoke softly, and the girl merely nuzzled into his arms like he was some kind of stuffed animal.

Picking her up, placing her in the coffin, closing it, and writing "To: Kadar. From: Louis" from dust on the floor, Louis stood back and admired his handiwork. He had no doubt Kadar would find the girl as soon as he woke, after all the man seemed to be more obsessed with ladies then blood. Speaking of which, Louis decided it was high time to visit the village, and see what new... Candidates for servants he could find.

His form slowly shifted into shadows, and was shaped itself into a quivering mass of bats. The swarm of bats burst out from their cave hideout, flying through the night sky and gazing down upon the village, screeching and chirping loudly all the while.

Cecil looked up from the stove to see Abigail coming into the kitchen. He hid his blush by looking back down. Cecil didn't mind if Abigail came back here, he had made it clear that anything she needed she could have. It was his way of being sweet on her. Ever since her parents disappeared, him and his father had tried to look out for her and her siblings. "Oh, hello there Abigail." Cecil wiped his hands on the apron around his waist and turned to look at her. She was pretty and sweet.

"He is doing better. That witch, Ambrosia, gave me a potion and his fits have lessened greatly." Ever since Ambrosia came to town and helped him, Cecil talked highly of her despite the looks he would get. He knew that many in the town didn't trust her because she was an outsider and a witch. A voice from the front of the tavern reached Cecil ears and he poked his head out of kitchen. A woman stood in the doorway; Cecil brows furrowed, he knew everyone in the village but she was a stranger. He had made sure that no vampire was welcome in his bar so they could not cross the threshold. This woman was human. "Hello there, make yourself comfortable. There is a keg over to the left, help yourself." Cecil said to the woman in his deep bass voice.

He moved back into the kitchen and check the meat before throwing in an unbaked loaf of bread he had prepared yesterday. "There is a woman that just came in; will you let her know that the meat is ready but the bread needs a bit more time, Abigail?" Cecil called over his shoulder as he chopped more vegetables, he threw said vegetables into a pan and began to grill them. Pushing his dark bangs from his eyes, Cecil hummed a tune under his breathe. Anya had the day off and chose this time to actually look around the town. Many that she had net when she first came here had told her to leave and told her tales I vampires. Sure she believed that it might be possible that vampires existed due to stories she had heard as a little girl while she lived with the gypsies. She believes them then but as she grew up, she thought those stories were just that, stories. She still hasn't actually seen any signs of vampires herself but then again, she had always just focused on going to and coming back from her job. She didn't socialize much and paid little attention to the gossips of the people. He was wearing her favorite outfit, the only one she had made herself. She was so proud if herself and wore bandages on her hands for weeks. Every other one she owns was made by her guardian and sent to her. She walked by the tavern and saw that it was open but didn't want to go in. She walked through the town just looking at the places she passed. It had been another never ending night since Yurian had been walking the streets to keep the people safe, time meant nothing, as no days passed by, it was always night, which made it always dangerous. With a heavy sigh, he walked past a girl who looked quite messy, as if she had been travelling for a long time and watched as she had entered the Tavern. In such times, the tavern was a place many people would go to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Not worrying about questioning the young lady, he continued his patrol along the streets, barking orders at a few of his guards and keeping a close eye on the forest which surrounded the village. "Perhaps I should put more guards out, things just seem to be getting worse" he muttered quietly to himself. After walking from the street between the different buildings, Yurian stopped just outside the forest that surrounded them and looked into the darkness. Many lives had been lost from going into that forest, something that he knew personally, as his mother also disappeared when he was but a boy.

Frowning deeply, he soon turned back from the forest and patrolled the outskirts of the village, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in case anything might happen. It paid to be prepared, and there had been a couple of times where he had to kill a wild beast that was running towards the village. Yurian sighed and stopped after a time, leaning up against a tree a fair distance from the village and yawning. He would have to rest soon, or else he would not be able to defend against an attack. After his yawn, he looked up at the sky and starred at the moon, it was the only light they had in this small village and gave him a certain peace of mind. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and began to sing quietly, something he would often do when no one was looking. After all, he was the Guard Captain, and had to show he was strong and able to protect the villagers from harm, showing weakness would cause unrest and all chaos may break lose. Ambrosia laid silently in her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Paper stars hung from strings, she had bewitched them to glow slightly whenever she entered a room. It was quiet outside her window; at times she missed hearing birds singing in the early hours of the morning. Sighing to herself, Ambrosia sat up in bed, eying the large mass of grey fur at the end of her bed. Her cat, Mister, sat silently. Staring at her, "I'm assuming you want to be fed?" Ambrosia cocked an eyebrow and slid out of the warm covers of her bed. She stretched and moved to her dresser. Pulling a black dress over her head, Ambrosia wrapped a large starry scarf around her shoulders and leather belt around her hips. She grabbed the brush off the dresser and ran it through her long golden hair, pulling it into a messy bun. Stuffing her feet into her boots, Ambrosia trumped down the stairs her house to the small kitchen.

Despite his girth, Mister moved like lightning when food was involved. From the storage cupboard, Ambrosia grabbed some dried meat. She tossed some to Mister and he caught it in his mouth like a dog. Ambrosia laughed and poured herself a cup of water. "Right, I'm going out to get something decent to eat. Be good and mind the shop." She walked over to her door, decided to leave her pointed black hat at home and slung her satchel over her shoulder. Ambrosia grabbed her blasting rod before leaving, slipping it through her belt. She never left her home without it. The streets were dark but that Ambrosia didn't mind.

She set off at a brisk pace, keeping her eyes open for movement in the shadows. The vampires hadn't bothered her yet but probably knew of her presence. Something on the wind caught Ambrosia's attention; screeches from bats. "Lovely...the flying pigs are out." She knew that it would be silly to follow the noise but it was coming from the town. Frowning, Ambrosia quickened her pace. She didn't outright go after the vampires but if she could thwart their plans, it always put a smile on her face.

The sight of the local tavern that Cecil ran was reassuring to Ambrosia. She like the boy, though he was older than her, she was wiser. He as a good lad, that just needed a little help. He was the first of the villagers to trust her. Ambrosia could smell his lovely cooking from the end of the street. Her stomach growled in anticipation; "I hear you dear." Arthur Dalton groaned, rubbing his temples as he woke up from his makeshift "bed"... A small kitchen table in his temporary house within the village. His pillow? A copy of an old book, "The Malleus Maleficarum", otherwise known as "The Witch's Nail". It was designed to help identify, arrest, and prosecute witches. The book was clearly written by a madman who had more then a moderate amount of Misogyny and little advice on how to prosecute other supernatural creatures.

While many people thought his plan was a bit... Crazy. Arthur thought it was the only correct path to take. He didn't just want to kill the vampires where they stand, though he was prepared to do so if necessary. He instead wanted to capture them, publicly prosecute them for murder (along with a host of other things), and then sentence them to death.

Brushing aside the books, Arthur stood up, straightened his suit and hair to look more presentable, then exited his humble home. He took a walk down to the tavern, where he'd hopefully be able to get some food. Stepping through the doorway, he waved at Cecil. He'd gotten to know the tavern owner in his first few days in the village. The man seemed good hearted, and as honest a person as any. "Hello, Cecil... I don't suppose you have any nice English food? Or tea perhaps?" Cecil heard Arthur come in as he pulled the bread out of the hearth. He smiled to himself; Cecil liked the Englishman, he was a good person. "I don't usually have tea, sir, but I'm sure once Ambrosia gets here she can whip you up something." Cecil called from the kitchen, he set out the cooked meat and vegetables along with the fresh baked bread. He wondered if Arthur had met Ambrosia before. Cecil knew she kept to herself and lived on the outskirts of the town. "They probably haven't yet. He hasn't been in town for very long."

Adding another long to the fire, Cecil put a large pot of water on the stove and stepped away from the kitchen to greet his friend. "How are things? Settling nicely, huh?" Cecil smiled gently at Arthur as he helped himself to a pint. There was a slow creak as Kadar slowly opened his own coffin. As much as he wanted to continue laying awake in the soft silk cushions of his sanctuary, he knew he couldn t. The night was young, as it always was, and he had things he wanted to do. The night of the previous day had been one of loss, since Kadar was forced to feed from one of his stolen beauties from the town. So, today he would find one to replace. Maybe a couple, since he was quickly growing bored of his current harem. letting out an exhausted sigh, he combed his bangs back with his fingers. Hopefully there will be some new blood in town. His thoughts mused as he pushed himself from his bed.

Upon stepping out, he stretched, letting out a soft groan. Today shall be a good day, since I do so love a good chase. He spoke to himself, a pleasant smile crossing his lips as he looked around the mildly decorated room in which his coven used as their own hideout. He had no real liking for the place, but it was pretty much a community in which he couldn t desert. Otherwise he d spend his nights in his own solitude in the Manor in which is taken well care of by his ladies. Of course, this manor was just inside the city, and wouldn t take long at all for him to get to, so he would humor his family and spend his nights with them. Which, as he noticed while glancing around, it seemed the majority were still here and resting. Not surprising, since he and Louis were usually the earlybirds of their crew.

Which struck him as odd since his coffin was still closed. Raising a brow, Kadar made his way over to the bed and looked it over. His eyes stopped at the small note in the dust, and he couldn t help but grin. Oh, Louis, you shouldn t have. He whispered to himself, knowing he would have to return this favor later on. For now, he would unwrap his gift. As he swiftly opened, his eyes shined as the sleeping girl lay peacefully, waiting to be plucked away by him. Leaning over, Kadar drew a finger down her soft cheek, enjoying the tenderness of her skin. Not quite beautiful enough to be on my wall, my love. Though, you will make a fine addition to the other ladies. He spoke softly to her, leaning over to taste her lips softly as she stirred. She did not wake, luckily for him. It would be much easier for him to transport her to his other home with her asleep. Well, much quicker anyways.

As gently as he could, he lifted her over his shoulder and turned for the door. Louis must have sucked almost all the life from her considering how sound she was still. Something Kadar could appreciate. Don t worry, dear. I ll make good use of you yet. He mused while heading towards the exit of their lair. Since he was carrying her, he would have to cover the distance on foot. Not such a bother, since he did have speed behind him. As the crisp night air touched his skin, Kadar smiled at the always shimmering moon. Yes, a good night indeed. Stepping one foot forward, he picked up speed immediately, flashing through the trees and darkness to make it across town. After getting a few hours worth of work done, Belle held up the dress in front of her, admiring her own handiwork with a small grin. The woman would have to be a fool to not appreciate the elegant embroidery that now danced across her once very plain dress. Smiling happily to herself, Sarabelle busied herself with folding and packing up the dress carefully so she could return it to it's proper owner. She finished a few more simple repair orders and by late afternoon, she was done for the day and ready to deliver everything to her customer's. It was a decent day's work and although her fingers were a bit sore and her stomach hungry from ignoring it all day, she was glad to have her work done with. Placing all her parcels in a large bag that she hung over her shoulder, she hurried out to each individual's home, dropping off their garment and getting her payment in return. Passing the tavern, she waved through the window with a bright smile, recognizing some of her friends inside. She just didn't have time to stop in there today for breakfast like she would have liked, but maybe another day.

Once her packages were dropped off, Sarabelle returned back home to make herself some dinner, since she hadn't eaten yet that day. She cooked up a simple pot of vegetable soup and sat down at the table to eat before glancing outside to see the Guard Captain, Yurian, doing his rounds. Looking over at her pot of soup on the stove, a thought crept into her mind and a smile fell on her lips as she quickly finished up her own meal. Spooning some of the leftover soup into a bowl, leaving enough room on the edges so it wouldn't splash around unnecessarily, and bringing a spoon as well, she made her way over to where Yurian was standing guard. It was beginning to be early evening and she knew he would have to be more alert soon, but he had seemed to be out there all day, so she felt he deserved a nice warm meal for everything he did to help this little village. "Evening Yurian, I thought you might be a bit hungry?" she offered, appearing by his side and offering him the soup gently. This wasn't the first time she'd done this for him, but it'd been a little while since she had. Her own life had been a bit busy, she'd almost forgotten about him out there. Anya had began to space and think about her life. She missed the gypsies but she still kept in contact with letters every once in a while. She looked around and noticed she was in a part if town she had never seen before. She noticed that no one seemed to be here and it was nice and open, she decided to take time and just relax. She began to dance around in the open space. With each step, there was a small jingle ringing out through the empty space. She smiled hearing it. The sound of bells came from the anklet she wore. She ha worn one if the less noisy outfits, since she couldn't see the little medallions on when she had made this outfit. She liked the sound the anklet made, it was the only thing she had from her birth parents. She close her eyes and continued dancing. Abigail turned away from him, pretending to busy herself with something on the counter. She didn't want him to see the look on her face, which she was sure was not pleasant. She still wasn't positive on how she felt about this witch, and here Cecile was, feeding his father potions from didn't know the witch. What if they had been poisons? Cecil was just too trusting.

"I am glad to hear he is feeling better," she said, regaining her composure before turning around and giving him a warm smile. "I know it has been hard for you since he has taken ill. I do hope this continues to help."

"But it seems like the day is starting. I'll go get out on the floor." She said, lifting up her skirts slightly enough to walk, and moving away from him.

Once she stepped out into the room, she wished she could return. The woman he had asked her to take care of was yet another stranger. Stranger's were beginning to make her jumpy. When she was younger, she used to love to see all the new people entering town and hear their strange tales. Now, after her parents were gone and she had become pseudo-mother to her siblings, they could make her nervous.

"Hello Ma'am," she said as she came up, swallowing down any insecure feelings. She was a great actress when it came to this. She had had years of practice. Wouldn't do business any good if she offended all the customers. "The meat is done, but the bread needs a bit more time. So what can I do you for?" she asked.

She was acutely aware of her surroundings. Namely the entrance of Arthur, and Cecil's mention of the impending arrival of the witch. Yet another one of the strangers who came in that made Abigail nervous. Another moment for acting. She gave Arthur a nod and a smile as he headed to see Cecil, and then she returned her attention to the customer at hand.  
It wasn't long until Abigail had came in and told her what was going to be served eventually. Araya stood in silence unsure how to answer that. Her nerves were getting to her, she was supposedly in a city over ran with vampires and she was a vampire hunter. She had to be careful with how she acted, it was obvious she didn't want to attract attention to herself. There was a momentarily awkward silence before she spoke. "Oh no thank you on the food. " Her stomach had growled in protest which had embarrassed her slightly. She hadn't eaten a normal meal just about as long as she has been traveling. There was another pause of awkward silence before she spoke again.

"I am a traveler and stumbled across this town..." She had said rather softly. It took her a few moments to realize she hadn't introduced herself but before she could another man had walked in and Abigail talked to him momentarily before he disappeared into the back. She looked at Abigail. "My apologies Madam. I haven't properly introduce myself. You may call me yang." She said rather nervously. It was hard for her to make small talk with a total stranger that could kill her at any moment. She inhaled anxiously and exhaled slowly, she was trying to compose herself quickly. It wasn't working too well. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Do you know where an inn might be located at?" She asked Abigail. Louis, or rather, the bat swarm that was Louis, had landed behind the tavern. The bats became shadows, and the shadows reshaped themselves into Louis, who looked up with a smirk on his face. He had seen a girl with silver blonde hair enter it, and he supposed the tavern was as good a place as any to look for new... "Recruits".

He walked to the door, and hesitated. Would this count as a home? Technically it was a public building open to anyone, but given the state of this village, he was sure that the owner or perhaps even the employees lived in the place as well. He thought it over, technically he wouldn't be entering a "private" domain unless he reached their bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and walked inside unrestricted, a friendly smile on his face. His mind was already taking in all the people there, coming up with some excuse as to why he was there. They would most likely suspect he was a vampire, but without proof they couldn't act on it... And Louis was keen on not providing them any.

From his table Arthur looked up, suspicious. Louis merely continued to smile, it was a friendly, unassuming smile. ]"Excuse me? I've been traveling for a while, and I've seemed to have gotten a bit... Side tracked. I've completely forgotten to have breakfast... Or dinner. Funny thing is, I've seemed to have lost track of time, I don't recall it being night when I set off." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur relax in his seat, but only slightly. His eyes were still on Louis. In the meantime, Louis took his time to look at everyone in the (mostly empty) tavern. Taking special note of the two females, Louis would have to make a special note to have them later. Kandar would probably like the blonde one... Or wait, did he prefer red-heads? Oh I could never remember. Of course, I'd have the first drink... Now the black haired one? She looks rather cruel, I wonder if she'd be fun to break? Louis always loved the cruel, strong, and angry women. It was just so entertaining to watch the spark in their eyes choke to death and burn out. He took the greatest happiness in hearing a woman who would call him a monster or demon happily say "Yes Master Louis, my greatest pleasure is to serve you!"

Of course, the witch Ambrosia went completely unnoticed by him, he was too busy lost in his own thoughts.

Having fun

Delilah didn't feel it was appropriate to interfere with what looked to be a lesson for the child. So she continued jotting things in her book until the word scent flooded into her mind,...Scent? she wondered as she lifted her head to see a child standing before her. Her eyes nearly popped from their sockets when they had caught the tiny figure. It was clear this little girl wasn't human it didn't take a genius to see that. Her eyes then left the small girl as she spoke to another, It appeared to be maid, She couldn't help but a feel a little uneased by this situation but kept her composure. Delilah slipped down from window seal,"well how lovely" she smiled lightly

Yumi tilted her head as she was then being observed by the girl, now standing in front of her. She then decided to introduce herself first. "Yumi's name is Yumi. What is yours big miss?" she said in a cute way as she blinked her slightly reddish eyes towards her. As she spoke and asked Delilah, her personal bat flew down from above and perched on top of Yumi's head, lured in by her vampiric aura. Yumi giggled and flashed her small vampire fangs at the woman and gave a playful hiss, thinking it was harmless to do it and fun too.

Delilah nodded and simply smiled," Hello Yumi, I am Delilah" she said seeing now the child was displaying her immortality, She was already on ends without the child showing over her needle fangs and a rat with wings. Delilahs train of thought came to a halting crash just then,'A child vampire?' that thought echoed in her mind as she stared blankly at the girl. This was finding that could pull the draw strings of myth and fact. Delilah shook her head slightly pushing the thought aside and being her attention to what stood before her,"Uh so how can I help you" she said slightly nervous

Kaa'mina gives the young miss a bright smile and nod letting her know she had indeed found the owner of the new scent. She rests her hand lightly on Yumi's shoulder. She addresses the young vampiress first in such gentle tones, reminding her of her manners and desire to conduct herself like her mother the queen. "We should be making our new guest feel welcome and secure, so treat our human guests carefully Miss Yumi. She was invited to stay by your father himself and this maybe new to her as well." The maid is not upset or disappointed in the young miss, she is calm, in control of herself, and her presence soothing and surprisingly warm for a vampire.

Her dull grey-green eyes turn to Delilah and she gives a short curtsey while dipping her head slightly. "Good evening Delilah. We actually came to see if there was any way in which we could assist you, or ways in which I can make your stay easier. I am Kaa'mina (Kay-mee-nah), but you may call me Kay if you wish." She fondly remembers the slight and mischievous young man that gave her the nickname for just a moment. Then she remembers herself and offers her polite smile that emphasizes her fangs to the human.

Yumi nodded and giggled. Delilah looked interesting to her, a bigger version of Haruhi, but she didn't sense any sort of magic coming from her. She jumped up and down as she thought of something. "Miss Delilah, do you want to play with Yumi and Kay? I want to go outside," she said, looking to Kay to see if its alright. She could see the evening sky was already dimming so it would be safe enough to go outside. She has always heeded the warning of staying away from the hot sun as it would be dangerous for a vampire her age. She then held her hand out and the bat sensed her movements, the bat hopping out and skipping onto her hand, holding her in front of Delilah. "Her name is Rosey. She is my friend," she siad, wanting to introduce her personal bat to Delilah and let her pet it

Delilah simply smiled place her hands behind her back, bending down slightly to get a better look at the bat,"Well hello Rosey its lovely to meet you as well". Delilah straighten up and addressed Kaa'mina," Thank you but I will not be requiring any assistance I am simply here to learn not to be served". Her grey eyes looked back to the young girl that stood before still waiting for her invitation to be accepted,"Well Yumi I would most certainly adore attending with you". She turned slightly to the windowsill and grabbed her worn journal before speaking once more,"Shall we Miss Yumi"

Yumi giggled as she held both her hands up to take both Delilah's hand and Kaa'mina's hand to walk with them outside of the castle. She wondered if Delilah was a writer since she is writing in her book and it did look a bit old. "Is Miss Delilah a famous writer?" she said with curiosity, Rosey perching on her shoulder for a place to rest and guard Yumi from danger. Already she forgot how much trouble she is in with Dartanian, getting lost in her own little world now.

The skirt of Adrienne's black dress whirled around her as she furiously decended the stairs to the laundry room. She opened to door to find the small room empty, "Good." Her rage surfaced after much willpower to suppress. Adrienne kicked a full basket of clean laundry across the room. Clothes scattered everywhere; a dangerous red glow filled Adrienne's normally gentle eyes.

"How dare he treat me this way?!" She fumed as she picked up the clothes and placed them once more in the basket. Adrienne didn't bother to fold them, she didn't care. "I wish I could wring his pale neck." She growled through clenched teeth. Fury rose again and Adrienne's fist flew out before her brain could stop it. Her punch cracked stones in the walls. Taking a few deep breathes Adrienne tried to calm down. She looked down at her hand, her knuckles were severely bruised and bloodied but Adrienne didn't care.

Throwing a load of laundry into the washer she left the room in a hurry. Her heart was beating too fast for her liking and she felt a little dizzy from the adrenaline. Adrienne swiftly navigated through the Estate to the gardens out back. The sky was filled with lovely shades of purple, reds, pinks and golds from the setting sun. Finding a bench a little ways away from the door, Adrienne sat down and openly wept.

For the past ten years she had kept her life in check while serving the Millard family, why now was it all coming undone? Adrienne loved helping Samantha and watching the little ones grow up but now she just wanted someone to care for her. There were some days that she just wanted a hug or a warm caring smile. The rare image of Giovanni smiling filled Adrienne's mind and she cried harder, "You fool...he will never understand..." Finally the beautiful sun set behind the horizon and Adrienne stood warily.

She walked back slowly to the house, not making any effort to wipe her tears away. The thought of running from Estate and never looking back entered her mind. The idea was tantalizing but the heartache of missing everyone was too great. "I think I need a holiday...a long holiday..." Adrienne walked to the kitchen, thankfully Dante was gone. She sank warily into a chair at the little island table and looked at one of cooks, "I think I need a brandy..."

Kaa'mina accepts Delilah's polite declination with another gentle bow of her head. I was simply something she had to ask though. "Yes, Let us go together." She takes the young miss' hand and let her lead the two young women, one mortal and one not, out towards the garden. She stays quiet listening to Yumi's interaction with the guest. It would be rude to interrupt The maid only moves ahead once to open the door for all of them to exit.

Kay is still keeping alert for the king's approach but she is glad that it seems something has slowed him down in his pursuit. It might give him time to cool down. The sky is cooling down as well and the night air coming in feels good on her face. But it's not the same. The air here is different from England, cleaner probably, yet the more important fact is it is different. The garden here is smaller too but has still been cared for enough to be filled with seasonal and geographical plants for this place.

Yumi giggled as she split off from the two women and went over to the small garden, kneeling down to look at the flowers. Her bat immediately took off and began flying around, eating a few bugs that would be considered pests but on Yumi's command left alone those that was deemed pretty and acceptable. It honed in on the buzzing sounds of the few mosquitos and sounds of moths, but with the light flaps of butterflies Rosey steered away from them. Yumi looked back at Kaa'mina and Delilah. "the flowers are getting prettier," she said to them with a childish giggle then her attention was again drawn by a passing butterfly and began to jog after it, jumping around to try to catch it and being dangerously close to tripping herself or falling down into another flower garden.

Delilah soft smiled graced the child as she reached for her hand. Though Delilah was still clearly nervous not having had deal with an undead child before. Many questions filled the contours of her mind as the little girl lead her into the garden not paying much mind to what was going on around her until the Yumi had snapped her out of deep thoughts with her question,"Oh my no dear I am a professor, I learn about certain things I put them in this book so that I may remember and tell others what I have learned" she laughed slightly as when the little girl appeared to be completely normal child as she placed around after looking pass the bats a ghostly pale skin. When Yumi had almost tripped Delilah almost jolted towards her instinctively but quickly stopping herself,"My Dear you should be careful" she said with a slight wave of her hand

After withdrawing from Adrienne s side, Giovanni had managed to slip back into the kitchen. A mind distracted from previous events, though soon that would pass. Well, not entirely. Thumbing through the log book, but soon his hand stilled. That cold lifeless gaze staring at the page, yet not seemingly to see anything. Day in and day out, this simple act was preformed yet today it seemed to trigger memories of a distant past: one Giovanni never cared to talk about. Snapping back to present thoughts, zoning out it would seem for a good few minutes there, if not more. How odd to recall such - perhaps their newest guest brought such nostalgic thoughts forth. Who would have thought A faint smirk tracing over his lips though soon to fade. Something seemed so familiar in Dante - almost relatable. How disgusting. No longer entertaining that thought. Retrieving an apron and merely slinging it over his left forearm as he proceeded back out. So what was the butler doing? Resuming his duties of course. His life wasn t what one may consider glamorous by any standards nor packed with excitement and yet, this was a life he chose to live. Never did he complain - never growing tired of such. Both the King and Queen had been most generous in allowing him to continue to serve them, what more could he want? But that didn t mean he was never curious about the life lost. Such memories - how unforgiving.

Treading lightly, not to disturb those around him - promptly excusing himself from others possible company. If Gio s services were needed, one need not hesitate in asking - the butler would not be brash with such responses even if he felt a tad behind on his list of tasks. Dim light illuminating those dark locks, gently swaying with every move. Stopping just a few inches shy of the door, the butler slipped the apron over his crisp uniform: hugging his lean frame as the knot held fast. Over the years Giovanni had developed what some may call an interesting quirk - an eccentricity that one may find difficult to explain. Like he needed any more. Whether it be cooking for mortal guests or cleaning - or be it he was asked to tend to the garden, just to name a few- the turned vampire had taken a fancy to wearing an apron when doing such tasks. Maybe it was for practical reasons - though it seemed a bit out of place: not that anyone commented on such.

Leading in with the right, Giovanni merely entered the laundry room. Pausing upon entering the vacant area; a familiar scent of blood in the air - dominating his delicate senses, shifting his gaze almost instantaneously. Noting the mark upon the wall, a minute transfer of blood remained in the crater soon to be whipped away by the butler s handkerchief. Such a sight may be a bit unsettling for others. Adrienne had seemed so clam over the years - it almost seemed uncharacteristic or more so foreign to see destruction by her hand. So what prompted such actions by the young maid? Arms neatly folded behind his back, allowing his gaze to slip to the basket of fresh laundry that lie in disarray. Having things so precise, the vampire couldn t leave such be. It would eat away at his soul - ok, so that isn t entirely true. Setting the clothes upon the table, resorting the articles of clothing while folding. Once the task was completed, the butler continued on his way, ascending the stairs. First stop, guests' quarters.

Yumi let the butterfly go and looked at Delilah with the energetic and red/purplish eyes she has and flocked to Delilah. "A professor? What do you teach? Yumi wants to learn. Yumi has lots of professors," she said, though mostly it was the maids and butlers teaching her some various subjects due to the place they are living in to keep out of human activities as much as possible. In fact Yumi had never seen a human village up close, only stories. The only thing they have yet to fix in her head is the third person reference she always uses on herself instead of the word "I". As she is being expectant of Delilah to be teaching her something, she started jumping up and down like the child she is, not exactly hearing if Delilah was going to teach her something or not. So unlady like or unbecoming of a princess vampire, but Yumi is only ten years.

Delilah soft laughed echoed through out the garden as the young Yumi showed much excitement towards her studies and such. Delilah slight raised her hands in and up and down movement beckoning the child to calm herself,"Well It was not my intention to be your teacher but if you will it I would most certainly be honored to teach you a thing or 2 about the world beyond here." she spoke clearly and sweet to the child that looked almost to happy, unlike most people who frowned and usually showed little interest in her,"would you perhaps like to learn about the place I come from" she said softly as bent down slightly raising a hand to heart as if to conceal it's noticeable happiness

Yumi jumped a bit more in excitement before remembering to calm down and quickly hopped onto her knees, sitting up straight with her eyes wide open. "Is the human world a big place? what about your home?" she said. She eagerly listened to what she has to say and almost like burning a hole in Delilah. She looked so adorable being an attentive student. Rosey fluttered down from her perch and landed on Kaa'mina's shoulder, chattering at her calmly like she is trying to communicate how happy her mistress is at the moment

Kaa'mina

Kaa'mina reduces the impact of her presence as the young miss engages Delilah more, just fading out be part of the surroundings and not interfering with the conversation unless needed. Here the deeping tone of the coming night sky holds less warmth than those back home. It would have been fall back in England with huge winds suddenly whipping through the trees making the papery leaves rattle in a building way to a lion like roar. The cooler weather is merely creeping upon them silently here, and the dark overtones that wash the sky are muted and less vibrant then the fleeing rays of light in her home sky. Why, year after year, would this place never feel more comforting?

The young professor might notice how eerily still the maid's body becomes when standing in one place. A human twitches a little and shifts weight; balances from forehead to toe constantly, but the maid is still like a park statue. This is related to why Kay did not worry when Miss Yumi stumbled slightly. To the human it might have looked like a close call, but the young miss had what seemed like many times longer to correct her fall before losing her footing unike a human. Unlike a changed human learning this way of movement the young misses and youn sir had be different since their beginnings.

The maid folds her hand together on the front of her apron, her polite helpful smile ever present on her pale lips and standing just a few steps from the other two. There if needed, and ready to whisk the young Miss away should anything happen. Such vampiric children are such a rare gift that they are always watched over like the precious jewels they are.

Delilah soft gaze smiled on the child, watching someone so young be this excited was pleasing. When Yumi asked of the human world being big Delilah grew somewhat concern,"have you not been outside these wall Yumi?" she asked as she began to wipe a near by stone ledge with her hand and sat herself down folding her hands in her lap as she looked at the child.

Yumi sat down on the grass and looked up at her. "Nope, Yumi never leaves these walls. Mommy and daddy say its bad to leave. They only let Yumi leave if someone like Ms Kaa'mina and Ms Adrienne or even grandpa comes with me to play in the forest," she said. She wasn't exactly told that there were any human settlements around and that this isolated castle place is for her and the royal family's safety. "Mommy says that humans can be nice and fun to play with but they are scared of vampires and want to hurt us. How come?" she said to Delilah, now asking a human about this thing. Like a lightbulb she looked at Kay. "Ms Kay, can I have my friends come and listen to Ms Delilah?" she said to her, wondering if it would be ok to bring her bat friends to listen to Delilah's lessons, though somewhat forgetting about Dartanian's rampage on her earlier stunt with the same friends in question

Clicking heels echo in the empty night air, her feet carrying her through the stone paths of the surrounding grounds. No one seems to be out and about save for a few scattered guards who paid her little mind other then their nonchalant nods to her.

Her eyes drift to the sky and the stars and moon that dance over head. The sliver of silver that shown down and illuminated what it could of the surrounding area seem to have a melancholy effect on the green eyed redhead. It was easy for anyone looking upon her to see that there was many things on her mind.

Ten years had past and so much had happened, she had been through so much, lost so much and gained very little. Her brother, Dante Adaire, had left the group sometime past, his need to handle their own house became needed. With the known fact of his support to Dartanian put their own house in jeopardy. She knew it would be sometime before he could even attempt to be of any further assistance if ever at all.

She found a heavy sigh released as the memory of her brother ran through her mind. He wasn't the only one that left them, so many others. Like Dancia, a maid that was very good at her job and she had come to trust, she had left them, but in a manner she could ever return from. A pained expression crossed her face as she gripped an object in her hand, holding it up to eye level she stared at silver Celtic cross. Dancia was gone, her own battle took her life. She recalled seeing the woman fall across the room in the middle of one of the last stands they made in the old castle.

So much was lost, and even after ten years she found it all very unsettling. There was still Zas, he was still with her and he had been the reason she still lived. She couldn't help but give a slight smile as the image of the dark skinned man crossed her mind.

She stopped then and took a seat in a gazebo in the corner of the grounds, the snow heavy over the top of the covering. She was barely affected by cold due to the fact she mostly vampire, an incident over ten years ago had altered her being slightly, making her more then just another unholy vampire. But even as it was she still would have preferred the old castle's location the snow seemed to make it so much brighter even at night and she was still sensitive to the light.

As she sat there she thought more, the thought of her twin sister came to mind. She recalled how she had not even realized for the majority of her life that she had one, but it seemed that now she missed her sister's presence. Knowing that Lilly had gone off with the bodyguard, Rathrut. She was happy for her sister's new found love and passion, but she was not overly thrilled that she had been gone for so long and had sent no word in almost seven years. Not so long for an eternal being, but still she worried that the turmoil might have caught up to them.

She let her head hang a bit and slightly started to shake as she let out yet another long sigh. She was alone, and the night was clear, and her mood just seemed to call out for her voice to ring out to break the silence.

Moving the guitar around that was strapped to her back she starts to strum a few bars, and her voice in a high octave starts to break the silence. "An angel face smiles to me, under a headline of tragedy." her fingers played across the strings of the guitar and her eyes closed as she let the words fill her being.

Heavy furred eye lids opened suddenly at the sound of voices, two she was familiar with over the last ten years. Flexing the large muscles of her wolf body she lifted herself to her paws and pushed her way out of the pantry she had made rest in. Her dark eyes looked across the room and spotted the old man and the girl Nina. A toothy grin crossed her face and she padded over to the young girl and pushed a cold nose against the girls hand and then moved over to the old man, Lugisech, doing the same. She had no voice in her wolf form and she had little to say other then to say hello in her own way.

Stormy stayed in her wolf form quiet often these days, the cold was something vampires might be able to handle, but she was still effected by the cold and so the thick fur of her wolf form let her keep warm with little troubles. And changing back right now would probably cause a bit of embarrassment in front of the two seeing she would be naked after the change back to her human form.

((With her husband, son, and guests.))

Nina was just about to answer her grandfather when she felt a cold nose press against her hand and then do the same to her grandfather. Nina smiled, since she knew who this was, someone who had been here pretty much since they came to this castle.

"Hello Stormy, it is so good to see you again. Grandpa and I were just getting some food, would you like something?"Nina asked. She was used to being polite to others, it was a trait that she picked up from her mother.

((Unknown at this time))

The man sighed deeply and woke up from his meditation. His torso was naked, and now free from scars and runes. He felt more like a simple man, and less like the absurdly powerful spellcaster he was. His body was floating above the ground, his brought close to his body. He lost focus and started falling softly to the ground. With a sigh of satisfaction, Zasalamel got up and grabbed a red button up shirt to go with his jeans. His preference on colors had changed a lot during those ten years...ten troubled, hard, yet sweet and honorable years. He had a soft smile on his face as he thought about the past. Buttoning up his shirt up to his chest, Zas made his way out of the room. But not as normal being would. He turned to the wall of his room and took a couple steps forward. His body became etheral, like a flame, and easily flowed through the wall and outside of the mansion. Zas floated softly and slowly to the ground, touching the grass of the sorrounding grounds with the softness of a feather.

He looked up to the stars and thanked the old and new gods for all that had been granted to him. For all the things he accomplished, and most importantly, for her. Lulu was the reason Zas was still breathing. Only with her help he was able to break the curse that kept his powers unstable and his will bound to a demonic entity. But all things come with a price. In his case, Zas had lost his future sight and prophetic abilities. It wasn't a bad thing, in his view. He was tired of those dark visions of death, blood and war. He felt like he had been given something, instead of taken away. His powers were now almost under his control, and since Zas had time and the mansion had a big library, he started studying new types of magic, to increase his power and his abilities to defend himself and his loved ones in battle. Aryo and Balazar were gone, they chose to follow their own path, and Zas decided to hang on to what was most precious to him: Lulu Adaire.

With Lulu's help and his extra time, Zas became proficient in several ways of magic. He couldn't consider himself a simple energy mage anymore. He was slowly but surely mastering control over fire, water and raw, pure arcane energy. Not only he had powerful offensive abilities, but his mastery over the arcane granted him great utility as well. He could become etheral, shapeshift, create some powerful arcane talismans and fool his foes. His knowledge about magic was much above those of any human being, and he was more powerful than he had been ten years ago. And happier too. The things that followed the castle's invasion only made his relationship with Lulu grow stronger and stronger. He was completly sure of his feelings for her, and trusted her feelings for him too with as much intensity.

He hadn't gone too far when the sweet voice started filling his ears and dragging him to it. The beautiful sound of a guitar came along with that beautiful known voice. Zas opened a bright smile and started walking towards the voice. He saw his loved one playing and singing, looking alone and a bit sad. Zas felt an urgent need to be close to her, and so he didn't wait for her to finish the song to let his presence be noted. He made his footsteps sound louder and greeted her with a warm smile and a wink. ''Hey...'' he whispered without making a sound, enjoying her voice and the song and letting her finish.

Pulling her head away from the old man's hand, the dark colored eyes of the wolf looked straight at the young girl. Eyes glinting with approval as she let out a slight bark and licked the tips of Nina's fingers. Her ears perked and eyes started to dart around the room to see what might be hand for food.

Seeing she was a good portion wolf she seemed to find that her appetite was almost endless. And as it stood, she had no want to revert to her human form, for one; it was cold, and second; she didn't want to walk around naked in the cold.

The emerald eyes of the pale woman looked up as a familiar presence drew closer, she didn't pause in her song for even a moment, she played it through and when she was done she lifted a smile to the man and let her fingers hold steady the strings of the guitar still in her arms.

A slight sadness could still be seen through the smile she gave him, but it was to be expected given the current situation that surrounded those who have been through everything in the last couple decades. She was glad, though, to have Zas still by her side. So much they had been through.

"Did you manage to use the doors this time?" she asked half jokingly. She had realized a few in the castle didn't care for his abilities to just walk through walls and how silent his steps seemed to have become. To some; she knew, he could become a threat if he so chose. But she trusted him with her heart and soul and knew that their childish fears were miss placed.

((With her husband, son, and guests.))

Nina giggled a little as Stormy licked her hand, then she watched as the wolf girl looked around the kitchen. She tried to remember what they had in the house that Stormy might like, since they kept things for humans and vampires alike. Her mother maybe a vampire, but in ways, she was still somewhat a new vampire.

"I think we have some meat in the fridge you might like, Stormy. I seem to remember someone putting it in there a couple nights ago or so,"Nina told her friend gently.

((Unknown at this time))

Delilah cleared her thought before she spoke to answer the girls question,"Will its simple really we fear what we do not understand and some of us go as far as to do anything rid things that are "different". She brushed her long silver had behind her eye as her eyes failed to make contact with Yumi's,"And to be completely honest, not all Vampires are not completely innocent either my dear but that will be for another time" she smiled as she waved the subject off seeing as it was not her place to speak. She pulled her book from her lap where it had laid and flipped it open to a rather detailed sketch of her home. It was a grass land filled with blossom trees and few huts that laid under with a sparkling lake in the distance,"This is my home, its a quiet place that lays hidden from the world". Drew the book closed and laid it once again in place on her lap.

Yumi was very fascinated by the lesson even though she didn't understand completely why humans are so fearful of them or why vampires are causing the fear. She then looked at the book and smiled. "It looks so pretty. Is it big like this castle? Can I visit it?" she said as she is able to relate that home to her castle in which they are secluded well in the mountains with only a main road to connect them to the world and no human settlement close by.

As she was listening, a young werewolf creature was getting close to the castle walls, sniffing some delicious prey close by. Being young as it is, he is pretty cocky and wants to munch on anything that he smells and climbed the walls close to the gardens, peeking over and seeing the human and two vampires, one maid and one child. The child was giving off a delicious scent and he licked his lips, pulling his head back down. Since he is close to the castle, the magic defenses around it gave a fearful alert to some vampires that an intruder was close by and even more urgent due to that Yumi was close to the danger.

Zas chuckled and approached the woman. He didn't fail to notice the slight sadness in her expression, but it had been like this for them all. All the inhabitants of the old castle had been through a whole lot the past few years, and some scars took longer to heal than others. Even though Zas said goodbye to both his friends, his lifetime brothers, with a smile on his face and a warm hug, they left with tears on their eyes, and so did he. He missed them both a lot. but he had to choose to go with them or stay with the love of his life. And as much as it hurted, Zas did not regret his choice.

After taking a few steps, the dark skinned man was close enough to touch her. His hand moved to her arm, his fingers running across the woman's pale skin. It was hard for people to believe that a human and a vampire could go along so well. But Zas didn't even think about their race difference most of the time. When he was with her, nothing else mattered but her touch. "You know doors are very complicated objects that defy the laws of magic..." he joked, with a slight smile. Even though his skin was darker than most, and certainly much darker than hers, he was a bit flushed because of her presence. He always felt like he had butterflies in his stomach when he was near her. Zas leaned in and kissed her lips soflty, not wanting to waste anymore time on his stupid nerd jokes.

Lulu could easily catch the slight flush that came over Zas as he drew closer, she was use to it and she still felt it was one of his most endearing qualities. Just the fact she could still have such an effect on him even after all this time. Her smile grew more genuine as he joked back to her and before she had a chance to come back with a witty remark his lips were upon her own.

This was one of those sensations that she never got tired of, to her it was like sharing their energy with each other and almost as passionate as other activities they took great pleasure in. Her eyes closed for the moment and slowly opened as she pulled her lips free from his, her hand had instinctively gone to his cheek and caressed it softly as she now stared into his eyes. "I do believe you are the complicated one." She gave a wider smile and a soft sigh, "And I would not have it any other way." she finished as she pressed her lips to his once more. Their mixed breath being seeing in a smoky fog in the cold air. The warmth of their kiss mixed with the cold left goosebumps trailing across the nap of her neck.

Darkness at Dawn Part 1

Dante stormed into his room on the third floor. He was furious by Adrienne's actions. If this estate was his own he would have had her locked up and punished ages ago, how dare she speak to him in such a manner. Dante looked out the window at the setting sun. "She reminds me of someone..." He mused.

Flopping down onto the large bed and delved into the farthest reaches of his mind. Who did Adrienne remind him of? What was it about her that made her so familiar? The fact that she seemed to be more than human intrigued him. Finally realization came to him, "Aha! The scorned little pet princess from the Red Court King. Oh what was her name...?" Dante closed his eyes and tried to probe Adrienne's mind. There was extreme sadness and heartbreak in her mind.

A small grin formed on Dante's lips, "Poor little thing...what was her name...?" He knew that "Adrienne" wasn't her really name; after trying to kill her father, she was dumped into a slave market and her memory wiped. Dante sat up and put his palm to her forehead. "Hmm, maybe I should ask the little minx." He stood and changed clothing before leaving his room once more, on the prowl for Adrienne.

Dante tracked her scent to the library, he chuckled to himself when he found her. She smelt faintly of whiskey, the sight of her made his stomach growl. He scooped her up with ease and carried her back to his room. A fire was lit in the fireplace and Dante deposited Adrienne on the soft rug in front of it. He took a seat near her and watched her sleep. He knew her father wouldn't be too pleased to know that his b*****d child was alive. Having gone to such great lengths to dispose of her.

He liked how the firelight danced over her pale face, she had her father's hair but the rest of her was probably from her mother's side. Dante was curious to know what exactly happened to Adrienne's mother but he wasn't planning on waking her just yet. For now he enjoyed watching his little play-toy sleep.

Adrienne sighed and looked down at the amber liquid in the glass before her. Part of her really wanted to drink it, the other half was trying to reason with her state of mind. "Ugh..." Adrienne gulped down the alcohol and within seconds wished she hadn't. Her head felt like it was swimming and her vision was a little off. Adrienne shook her head to try to correct her vision but that only made matters worse. "Oh god..."

She had never really had the need to drink before and whatever the cook had put before her was extremely strong. Adrienne stumbled out the kitchen; the sun had set and other servants were busying themselves with lighting lamps and candles. Adrienne quietly moved past them and attempted to climb the stairs. This effort proved to be more trouble than it was worth, so she walked down the hallway that led to the library.

Adrienne loved the smell of old books. The summer estate's library was large but didn't come close to the castle back in England. She sighed; Adrienne missed England terribly. She stumbled into a plush armchair in front of the fire and curled up. Adrienne knew there were duties to accomplish but usually that would involve Giovanni. She shivered and bit down on her lower lip. A lone tear ran down her cheek and Adrienne furiously swiped it away, "Pull yourself together!"

It didn't take long for Adrienne to fall asleep in front of the fire. She didn't know if it was the warmth or the whiskey that was making her sleepy. Adrienne thought of Giovanni, a silly, sleepy grin formed on her pink lips. She knew he would give her a lecture or something if he ever found her in this state.

Samantha Goodwill Millard-The Vampire Queen

((With her husband, son, and guests.))

Nina heard the growling coming from Stormy at her grandfather's suggestion of cooking the meal and knew why the wolf growled at that.

"Grandpa, wolves like their meat raw, remember, Mama told me about that at one point. I think she needs our help to get the food though, since she doesn't have hands in this form,"Nina pointed out. She walked over to the fridge and pulled it open for Stormy, pointing to the bottom shelf where some meat had been thawing.

((Unknown at this time))

Fluidity as the butler ascended the stairs, sheets in hand. Politely nodding to a guard in mid conversation, lest not to interrupt. Minding one s manners - not a task that required much effort on this vampire s part. Focused on the current duty, mindful that a few of the guest s chambers had become rather stuffy - one might say or best term it. It wasn t that the chambers were ill cared for - no, not in the slightest. Unoccupied for a time and thus the room itself had an air of staleness. It was as simple as that. Given the standards of living in this vast castle this would not due. Sure there were a few rooms currently occupied but more so left vacant at least such was true at the present time. Such care must be shown to all areas. A firm knock given as a warning before entering each room - followed with a pre-rehearsed line that came like second nature - almost unconscious at this point. The other maids did well to keep up on this task of changing over the rooms. It just so happened that today Giovanni had the honour of completing such a chore. Lucky for him.

Swapping out one set of linins for another. Sheets moaning as they took flight into the air, swiftly smoothed down upon the mattress and neatly tucked corners as not to let them escape. Time - almost a foreign concept some days - easily escaped the turned vampire. For just how long had the butler been occupied by such - well, not very long in all honesty. But it seems he happened to be in the right place at the right time. Gloved hands stilled as a familiar scent rushed by. Laying quietly upon the mattress cover, soon to slip back to his side. A definite sigh managed to escape. Adrienne had come this way yet again? Did she not learn to keep her distance from this floor - considering what happened earlier. Cold, golden eyes merely stared to the side. Unable to see through the opaque wall yet seemingly to try in vain. Faint steps could be heard, setting himself back in motion. Dante was already one whom had lost his favour, so it wasn't out of place to make sure he was kept in line when dealing with the hired help. Perhaps it was not his place to involve himself in personal matters if such be the case between Dante and Adrienne, and yet

The door ajar, a hand barely applying any pressure causing it to reveal a sight that left the stone-like butler speechless. Dim lights illuminated those orbs. Was it merely duty that guided his actions Perhaps. A minute change in his expression, barely registering upon his face. Glancing to the side unsure of what to make of this - remaining just outside the door. Had something happened between the two that did not welcome an audience? But that wasn t what the scene depicted. It was more so voyeuristic in nature. And the trace of alcohol that caught his attention only further added to the speculations that one s better judgement may have been compromised. That lifeless gaze soon shifted back upon the petite frame of the maid whom seemed far from consciousness and back to Dante. Even if the words hadn t materialised - Giovanni expected an answer for this. Dante didn't remove his gaze from Adrienne, he could smell the butler enter the room, "Before you jump to conclusions, no I didn't drug her or seduce her in any way. Though it was fairly tempting, but she isn't my type. I prefer prettier creatures than her" A small smile formed on Dante's lips; finally he tore his gaze from Adrienne. "I found her in the library. She appeared to have had a little whiskey." His gaze sharpened a little, "Isn't that odd? She's a perfect, obedient maid; why would she feel the need to drink?"

His smile only grew wider, "You want to know a little secret? Poor, little Adrienne has been harboring feelings for you for quite some time." Dante looked down at the sleeping maid, "All those awkward pauses between you two? The fact that she tries to avoid you, and yet, she calls out to you when she is in trouble." He smirked up at Giovanni, "She's quite smitten with you."

Dante leaned back into his chair, letting the information settle before speaking again. "You know, she isn't who she says she is? Yes she's a dhampir, but what she didn't tell you is that she is the b*****d daughter of the Red Court King. Her unofficial royal title is Crown Princess Alexandria Wrath." Dante leaned down and touched Adrienne's hair, "I almost didn't recognize her, but her hair and eyes gave her away."

Dante settled back into his chair once more, "Her father won't be please to know that she is still alive, since she tried to assassinate him." His voice was calm and he held the butler's gaze. "The slave owner she was dumped with probably changed her name, there is also a faint brand from his ownership on the nape of her neck, if you wanted confirmation that she was a slave." The calm voice grew with a mocking edge."Isn't it hard to trust pretty, little liars?" Must you always be so careless just as quick as that thought crept in it so was true of it s fleeting nature. A mind curious of what had happened - yet believing answers were not to be found from the lips of that vampire. Regardless, those orbs dared not stray, intently listening now as Dante addressed him directly in an attempt to clarify the situation.

How easily this guest spoke with such disrespect for the maid - absolutely appalling behaviour. Wanting nothing more than to retrieve Adrienne and be on his way but things weren t that simple. Before his body could even move a foot from where he stood - before even managing to pass the frame the pureblood s voice still carried forth. Painting a scene uncharacteristic of the maid: an image that almost seemed unfathomable. Then again - who is to say what was her vice. So, did he actually believe such a story - why should he take his word. Glancing toward the body upon the floor once more. Flatly answering, It is not my business what they do in their leisure time. generalising at this point. Nor was it Dante s place to collect her. If the pureblood detested the idea of having Adrienne in his quarters - why bring her there yet again. Though, that statement uttered wasn t entirely true. Gio had made such his business in the past - when you work for the royal family s employ you are held to different standards. Even in his eyes.  
A patience wearing thin. To entertain such a conversation was out of the question - though a faint whisper now nagging.

Permitting his limbs to carry forth. A response not granted as their guest spoke up again - but it would seem that was merely a rhetorical question. Without missing a beat, Dante s words escaped effortlessly. Planning to pay no mind, to carry forth - yet unable to. How it felt as if this castle had become devoid of sound as Dante revealed such intimate details. Simple words stilled Giovanni s body. That wasn t true. So certain - or was he. Oblivious more like it. As Dante continued on, the butler s expression slowly chipped. Brows narrowing slightly. Do not speak of such matters . Strings pulling taut from within. The butler didn t want to hear it - couldn t seem to comprehend it at this very moment. Surely it must be a mind game - yet another form of entertainment for this pureblood. Though why - why was he starting to believe those words.

That voice pierced the air once more - to pull him from this brief trance. Those golden pools were able to finally slip from the woman whom appeared fast asleep. If it were even possible, the demeanour of the butler was colder than before. Red Court How many years had it been since he d heard that name. Thoughts racing about of a life past. No - he had not been associated with them - only had a vague knowledge. But still - one does not forget such stories.

Watching as Dante leaned forward cold and calculated were his words, clearly hoping to evoke emotion in the butler. It took every ounce not to impose physical force against the pureblood - instead, freely moving to Adrienne s side as Dante sat back. Had it not been for this title - Giovanni may not have shown such restraint. Pausing momentarily before taking her into his arms. Hesitation. This knowledge changed nothing - regardless that she was the daughter of such made no difference. However, what did matter was the risk this presented. So what would Giovanni do - politely reply back, yell perhaps bare his teeth - No; a smirk slipped upon his lips. The butler s tone devoid of warmth, but an expression that did not quite sync up. I do not know whom you speak of, Adrienne is merely a maid of the Millard family. You d be wise not to speak such lies to anyone - Adrienne, as far as Gio was concerned, was a maid. Her past was her own - who was he to judge, to speak of such matters. And granted the guests and inhabitants whom roamed these walls - there were bound to be others whom had pasts that were best left there. - Understood. Standing tall once more with the woman firmly held close. That smirk faded, and all that remained was the cold gaze fixated upon Dante.

Konstantin Vorobyov

Dressed in a full suit of armour passing through the second floor - making his rounds if you will. Despite the weight of the armour, the vampire s movements weren t hindered in the slightest. Do not let that suit fool you, the body of a teenager hidden beneath. Konstantin had worked his way through the ranks to think - he was nothing more than a wanderer those many years ago, happening upon the castle when in despair. And now, the descendant of an Empire lost was among the royal guard.

A residual echo given as he spoke through the armour. What I wouldn t give lost in thought while descending the staircase, speaking yet to no one in particular. Behind the mask a sly smile swept across the young vampire s face, though soon to slip away. Raising a brow, voices from within catching the Russian s attention. Not to mention the unfamiliar scents. Guests - perhaps. But one can never be too cautious.

Still mid-stair case, eyes shifting abruptly to Miss Yumi s form. At the present time she hadn t seemed to be in danger - but the child was still so young, lived within the confines of this castle the outside world s true nature may still be lost on her. A fleeting thought. And what of the human accompanying her - Delilah. How his curiosity rose. A hand suspended momentarily, swinging out to the side. And where are you two headed in such a hurry? Konstantin s thick accent staining his words; however his tone was not one of anger. Many things may have changed over the decade past but this remained a constant - that carefree attitude and charm.

The fair haired woman looked up sharply as a voice startled her already breathless body. Her eyes laid upon a faint shimmer of a guards armor and she stiffened slightly from the sight. Though his voice held no evidence of ill will it still made her nervous to be unable to read his face. Her elegant slender frame shifted uncomfortable as she stood next to Yumi," I'm sorry for such noises but Yumi has seem to have attracted unwanted attention and I was just bringing her back in before anything too dangerous happen so there is no need to worry" she voice was soothing and calm for what just happen as she began to close the distance between her and the Russian guard. She left the young girl to do as she wish whether it be to go off on her own adventures or to continue to follow her but either way she was safe for now. She stopped abruptly standing only but a few feet as her head turned slightly and her lips shifted to a frown," Though it would had been helpful to have you in the garden" she said coldly before she began to walk away

yumi felt torn as she watched Delilah leave without beckoning her to come with her and yet Konstantin still looked so intimidating in that big armor as he towered over her, despite serving her father for quite a long while now. "I want my mommy," she said and started crying at where she stood, her bat guardians taking off and perching upside down above her. She is also worried about Kaa'mina who is still outside fighting the werewolf, the big scary one. As she cried, she emitted a frightened aura, one that would send some chills around herself as she still lacks control of her vampiric powers

Slowly Adrienne regained consciousness, she was unaware of her surroundings but she was very warm. She felt something soft beneath her and Adrienne smiled, enjoying herself. Then there were hands, scooping her up from her warm nest. Adrienne whimpered in protest, trying to open her eyes to see who had disturbed her. A fuzzy Giovanni filled her vision, she blinked sleepily, "Gio...?" Adrienne smiled a little and nuzzled his chest before curling up into his arms, content with being there.

She knew it was the liquor that was making her act this way, and deep down Adrienne didn't care. All she really wanted right now was to be held by someone. Adrienne heard another voice in the room, she knew who it belonged to and wondered why she was in his room. She heard Dante utter a name, 'Crown Princess Alexandria Wrath...?' Adrienne mused over the name as Giovanni spoke to. Finally the realization clicked in her brain; cold fear consumed her warm body and Adrienne began to shake violently.

Dante knew her birth name, but why hadn't she? Why had she been calling herself Adrienne? Memories of that terrible night rushed back to Adrienne's mind all at once. "Oh god..." She barely whispered and clung to Giovanni closer. Her senses were finally awake and Adrienne looked over to Dante just as his hand struck out. She flinched, waiting for the pain, but none came. When she opened her eyes, a lock of her hair was in Dante's hand. His lips held a satisfied smirk. Adrienne knew what he was going to do with her hair. "No...!"

She tried to reach out and snatch it back but Dante had already materialized into thin mist and vanished. Adrienne's heart beat loudly in her chest, the fear of what was to come paralyzed her in Giovanni's arms.

Dante's lip curled a little at the butler's remark, it was obvious that the man didn't give a care. "You are too much like me, Giovanni..." He purred. Though the anger began to boil when Giovanni called him a liar. "We shall see..." Dante stood and in the blink of an eye, whipped his hand out and cut a lock of Adrienne's hair.

He stroked the lock of hair between his fingers and looked at Adrienne. She knew what he was about to do made him laugh, "Let's see how your dear old dad will feel after I bring him this? Her feeble grab for his hand made Dante laugh even harder, he stood back and faded from their sight.

"heh yea cute but a hand full as all children i should say" she smiled at the boy in the queens arms then went to help her daughter find her feet again. Emi blushed embarrassed that she had fell but perked back Up seeing the boy her age a giggled Running up to him "Want - To - Play?" she asked the English words felt as weird as they sounded to her and made her giggled

Breaking the silence, that of a voice all too familiar, calling out yet again to him. How strange - perhaps she was uncertain of what her eyes saw. But what happened next cause the stings to pull yet again. It felt as if air were drawn from his lungs. Adrienne s body began to draw closer, causing such unease in the butler. Recalling the words Dante spoke seemingly changed everything in her simple unadulterated actions. How could he have not known. Golden pools unable to make eye contact with her. How foreign this all seemed.

Glancing back to the man whom caused this disturbance. However Dante s comment would cause his blood to boil. Words no longer withdrawn, a tongue as sharp as ever. You speak misguided words - we are nothing alike. With that, the butler s thoughts began to race yet again - venturing back. Remembering the kind of person he was - the title worn so proudly. That part of Gio still lingered within. One s nature isn t so easily changed - just as some sins seemed unforgivable. With time Giovanni had grown colder, less expressive - however humanity still remaining in him or at least so he thought. Was it empathy that moved him, or duty alone? A harsh realisation that Dante may just be on to something.

The swift tug of his jacket felt, an attention diverted. And in that split second - that very moment Dante was able to move faster than the turned vampire could react, before either could. Unable to move the maid from his grasp, to stop Dante s actions. The look upon Adrienne s features would surely be imprinted in the vampire s memory. Eyes darting back to the pureblood with the lock of her hair in hand. It soon became clear what Dante s intentions were - but the opportunity to restrain him slipped through his grip. In an instant the figure was gone and the words left to linger only in their conscious mind. A jaw clenched tight - no words would come to pass, but clearly the butler was frustrated with how these events unfolded, even if the telltale sighs were slight. Nothing could be done now. It was futile to try and pursue the pureblood.

Starring into the void, calmly uttering, You have my word, no harm will come to you. Turning on his heal, there was no need to stay put. Long black strands of hair blending into the fabric of the butler s uniform, clinging to the fibres. Leaving the guest s quarters, Giovanni proceeded to head back down the stairs with Adrienne held close, orbs finally resting upon her form. I shall take you to your quarters if you wish Miss Adrienne. Waiting on a cue, some sort of signal if words were not to be found. For now - Giovanni would see to the care of the young miss.

"Innocence, Once Lost, Can Never Be Regained.  
+-++- ++-++ +-+-+ ?

Arching a brow as the woman spoke, a concealed smile upon those lips remained. How the young turned vampire enjoyed that display. Carefully watching her movements - though making no sudden ones of his own. There was no threat here - but beyond the entrance, now that was a different story. Kaa mina, a faithful servant of the estate had seemed to take it upon herself to handle this matter. There is no doubt in the strength of that woman - but she should not have been left in such danger. Not to mention the fact they, those watching over the castle, had managed to let something so vile slip through their watch. To let such danger come so close. Guess I should be thankful nonchalantly commenting with a heavy sigh. Still as carefree as ever. The faint scent of the werewolf - it s presence catching his attention. My - my, seems your end is fast approaching. A twisted smirk appearing. Things had become far too silent in these walls - what he wouldn t give for some blood shed.

Stopping on the main floor, about three feet away from the staircase; Konstantin glared through slits as the human drew closer, calling back his attention: still mindful of the creature s proximity. A demeanour suddenly changed in the woman, an expression worn he didn t care much for. How peculiar this one was. And the words to follow hit a sour note with the guard. She had every right after all to speak with distain. Allowing a chuckle to escape - though soon to pass. Forgive my timing. That tone not as warm as before.

Planning to remove himself from their company - to save the introductions for later it would seem another pressing matter was to call his attention: the distress in Yumi. Taking a few steps forward, allowing himself to drop onto a knee. Great - a crying child. Mentally sighing. Let s just say Konstantin isn t quite the best for consoling children, or anyone really. But that didn t stop him from trying. Such a strong aura emitted - how it sent shivers into the very core of his being. A child yes - though possessing potential for great devastation. Miss Yumi, Removing his helmet, resting it to the side. Warmly smiling toward the young princess, "I am unaware of your mother's whereabouts a brief pause given, glancing to the side. is there not one of the maids whom I could get in her place? Sensing the presence of Kay though Konstantin was unaware that she was the one who was accompanying Yumi all this time - the one fending off the threat. All he knew, in this particular moment, was that he did not have time to venture the castle in search for the Queen. A proxy would have to do.

? +-+-+ ++-++ -++-+ x Darkness, Once Gazed Upon, Can Never Be Lost."x

Stopping once more hearing the wales of the child she sighed loudly, she couldn't just leave the poor thing it was against her nature. Walking swiftly back towards the child with a more of a gentle expression painted on she stood next to the guard and bent down slightly letting her long star dusted hair pool over her sides," Come now dear one such tears are too precious to show to just anyone". It was clear that the man had no idea how to comfort a child let alone be on time, so she gestured she would take the load from him," Its alright er...Sir...I'll see to it that we find her mother, isn't that right Yumi?" with a gentle smiled she began to kneel down as she reached up softly wiping the tears from the princesses eyes.

Adrienne's cheeks grew crimson and said softly, "Yes, thank you..." She didn't want to chance walking on her own, the liquor had been powerfully numbing. Adrienne didn't look at Giovanni, afraid to know from his expression to know what Dante told him. 'I wish I could disappear, then everyone would be happier.' Adrienne thought. Thank goodness her eyes were closed, Gio wouldn't see how much of a coward she was.

Was Dante really going to tell her father of her whereabouts? A chill ran through her, draining all the warmth she absorbed from the fire. Giovanni's word, though filled her heart a little, didn't even come close to soothing her troubled mind. A simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it this time. Adrienne debated on whether or not she should leave the estate. I would spare everyone of her father and the Red Court, but the nagging attachments that she had here tugged at her heart.

Slowly anger began to boil, she wasn't going to put up with this treatment. Adrienne clung to Giovanni as he took her to her room. She inhaled his scent, giving herself a little courage. "You have my word that I will not let any harm come to this family or you." Adrienne opened her eyes, "I will not allow some vampire to ruin my life." She smiled a little at Giovanni, "Thank you for everything that you've done for me, I really appreciate it." She leaned up a little and brushed a small kiss onto his jawline. If Adrienne was going to die in the next few days from her father, she wanted to be able to tell Giovanni how she felt so that she may move on.

She knew the kiss was unprofessional but it wasn't exactly intimate either. Adrienne knew that she could never have a relationship with Giovanni and she was coming to terms with it.

Yumi soon went back into sniffles as she looked at Konstantin and then Delilah. SHe nodded and went to Delilah's side but she also looked back at Konstantin. "Can sir Kon help miss Kay outside? The big wolf looks mean," she said to him as she held on to Delilah's hand, thankful the human woman managed to comfort her and even wipe her eyes. She waited for Delilah to start leading her off to find her mother, the vampire queen of the castle. As she calmed down, her aura also dissipated, the shivers she is sending out slowly going away as she is no longer feeling distressed. 'Does Miss Delilah promise to help me find mother?" she said sweetly as she used her other hand to wipe her eyes from the remnant tears.

Slightly bowing his head, as to acknowledge her response. Sounds of the castle life began to filter in, and a calm pace ensued as the butler was on his way to return Adrienne to her quarters. Her eyes had remained shut for the duration of their journey - was it due to fatigue? Fear? He would not press the matter - lest cause more unease for the maid. That gaze had wandered momentarily as Gio descended the stairs, navigating past a few guests and maids alike. Curious looks given by onlookers - though the turned vampire paid no mind to such. It was well known that, if at all possible, Giovanni refrained from physical contact with others. It just seemed more professional in a sense. Though this also further perpetuated the cold-demeanour so commonly associated with Giovanni.

Stopping just outside her door momentarily. Carefully readjusting the form in his arms as to be able to enter her chambers. Managing to get the door opened - stepping beyond the frame and moving without restrictions. A silence pierced; golden pools gazing downward, offering his attention. Such curious words - and a newfound resolve. Was it the alcohol evoking such conviction? Tracing upon his features - a slight smirk. A decade past and you still feel a need to protect me? Words of thanks soon to follow from her lips, and a well rehearsed response readied. However, such words lost. Tensing up as Adrienne shifted in his arms, leaning up toward his face. Completely stilled by such a simple act: that of a kiss - and words unable to be gathered: scattering like shards of glass. Such an unexpected display of affection. No signs of anger lingered nor were harboured, though a mind trying to rationalise such - it was the liquor right? The butler had felt himself inhale air but yet to let it release.

Forcing his body to carry forward, the movement was a bit disjointed as Giovanni gently laid the woman upon the mattress top, causing a faint moan to escape from the inanimate object. Hovering from the side, he carefully removed his hands from under her slender frame yet held that position - as if in mid bow, though his knees slightly bent. The minute pressure of her lips could still be felt - or rather a mind projecting such. For all the situations Gio was equipped to deal with - this seemed to be one that stumped him.

Were his words a wasted breath? Dull orbs lay upon the child, tears in her eyes. What else could he possibly do? Nothing. Just as his words escaped, Delilah had seemed to change her intended course. Her nearing presence felt long before she had reached the guard s side. An unwavering gaze upon Yumi. Impeccable timing by their human guest - a natural it would seem with children. Through his peripheral vision, long strands of hair could be seen as she leaned ever so slightly. A human invested in the well being of this child - was it mere curiosity in Delilah s nature or genuine compassion? Gentle words spoken - a voice that seemingly stilled the princess tears. Though a blank expression slipped upon his features as she formally addressed him. Sir? A faint chuckle within soon to filter to the surface. Despite his actual age, very few had ever addressed the Russian in such a fashion - the exception to that being when he was human A body still remained unchanged, that of one whom was still in their late teens. Then I shall leave that task to you.

Raising from his knee as Yumi s frame sought comfort next to Delilah s. Eyes momentarily resting upon their newest guest then back to the young vampire. Helmet in hand, a few strands of hair defiantly stood forward. Konstantin was about to speak, but his vocals were stilled. The words to part from the princess lips made that carefree smile more trying to maintain - becoming hallow. Eyes widened ever so slightly, an unconscious reaction to this revelation. The first word to come to mind, the one that managed to escape in his foreign tongue, ?. Given the fact Yumi s surge of raw energy had died down - it was best not to cause any more distress or alarm. Merely, giving a polite nod and a confident smile. Displaying proudly those sharp vampiric fangs, though soon concealed by his helmet - fluidity in his movement, making haste. A twisted smile graced his lips just before exiting, What is the price you pay for your loyalty I m curious to know.

Adrienne sat on her bed and look down at her feet. She didn't know what to say to Giovanni. Finally she looked up at him, "I'm sober now, you know." Adrienne chuckled dryly and shrugged, "Sorry about kissing you, if I offended you in any way." She stood and smoothed down her dress. "And I won't go anywhere near the alcohol from now on. It was very unprofessional." Adrienne smiled meekly, shy in the presence of Giovanni.

She walked to her small dresser mirror and fixed her hair into a bun; the brand scar was visible to eye. It was a faded red F set within an oval. Adrienne turned and faced Giovanni, smiling, despite all the scars from her past she refused to let them bring her down. "I don't give a damn about Dante, he can tell my father. I won't go hiding from him anymore."

Clasping her hands behind her back, "Would you like me to finish the laundry?" She tilted her head to the side, "You honestly deserve a night off, Gio. I'll take over your work if you would like me to." Adrienne wanted to repay him for everything that he had done for her. She knew he was aware of her feelings but Adrienne decided that she would go no further with them lest they both get in trouble with Lord Millard.

Adrienne chewed her lower lip, musing softly to herself, "So my name is Alexandria Wrath..." She looked up at Giovanni, "So do you think it suits me, or should I remain Adrienne?" A teasing smile formed on her pink lips.

Abigail's eyebrow rose with question as the girl declined food. If she wasn't here for food, what was she here for? Of course she didn't have to wait for an answer.

The girl's nerves seemed to put Abigail at ease. She gave the girl a kind smile and said, "Well, Yang, Cecil - the owner - sometimes lets people stay in the rooms upstairs. I will go back and get him for you. Just let me greet the people walking in the door real quick? If you change your mind about food or drink, just holler."

Abigail had noticed the door open as she was talking. Like others in the town, she was cautious of strangers. Still...money was money. Before she could greet the new-comer, he made a statement about being a misguided traveler. That wasn't what caught her attention, however. His mention of it not being night - it was always night here. Maybe if she warned him, he could have a chance.

She walked over to where he was waiting by the door. "Welcome, Sir." She said and paused. How to explain this? All new-comers generally fell into two categories - they either ended up here by mistake and don't really believe the curse or had heard of it and found their way here. Either way, they never left...alive. No one did. The curse seemed to trap them all in some sort of bubble. The forest became a maze of circles if you tried to leave. Perhaps it was best to leave explaining to someone else...

"You can sit where you like. We have beef ready but the bread is still cooking. We've only just gotten started for the day...It is still day," she assured him, as he had been confused about the breakfast vs dinner conundrum. "But in this town, there is never sunlight. Just night."

?-?Stariella Elbane?-?

"How delectable you must be..."

Starilella let one of her legs hang over the building beside the tavern. It was bustling, well, at least more than usual. Though she was cruel in nature, she had taken a liking to the place. It made her feel at ease. Especially with all the delicious options and supple necks. She gave a toothy grin, her fangs appearing for a split second before she giggled as if catching herself in a forbidden act. "Oops... I should quench my hunger. But not here... hmm. It won't hurt to have a look though." Stariella then climbed down the roof with ease, not wanting to alert anyone by jumping down and landing fine. She strolled up to the door and raised her glasses, then she held the handle firmly and twisted it open. A slight jingle averted the bar that she had entered. Sadly, she was alone so it made her feel a bit uneasy. She seemed timid, she kept her head down, her hair hiding her face and caused her glasses to have a slight glint. She then smiled softly and sat down alone, seeming obviously uncomfortable. She brushed back her bangs and pushed them behind her ear. She then spoke up. "U-Um, I'm sorry if it is rude of me to ask, but do I take a seat myself and am served? Or shall I wait? I'm not used to taverns, and this place is a bit scary at night." She glanced back at the door as if with worry and then timidly looked back forward, as if scared of something untold.

Lillian's petite form rose quietly from its silk and lace lined resting place. Rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her treasured toy cat close to her chest with the other, she looked around her new home irritatedly. Lillian was still very new to the coven, having only been with them no more than two weeks, and it was taking some time getting used to living with others. She had been woken by the screeching sound of one of the others changing into their bat form and thought it a very rude thing to do while others were still sleeping.

Not wanting to get into a worse mood by dwelling on it too long, Lillian easily lifted herself out of her child sized coffin. After closing it softly she ran her hand over the top of the polished wood and frowned at the dust that had already gathered there. Someone needed to clean up this dump and it certainly wasn't going to be her. She would ask Kadar later if he could spare one of his girls to do it. Even though Lillian thought his practice of keeping so many girls was slightly vulgar she did have to admit they came in handy every once in awhile. Making sure she was clear of the entrance before doing so, Lillian transformed into a black cloud of bats and headed towards the

Asleep the sun lies, forever covered in darkness.

After Yurian had finished the song that he had sung, he had continued his patrol of the village, sure that he had heard bats screeching in the tree's before all went silent. He frowned slightly, perhaps a vampire had entered the village, though it was sometimes very difficult to tell them apart from the normal villages. If Yurian was one to pay more attention to those around him, he would have recognized exactly who was from the village and who was not. With a sigh, he found another tree to lean up against and wiped some sweat from his brow. He had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, perhaps he was catching a cold or something of the sort. "If this village weren't cursed the people would be safer, how I wish I had more guards, the small amount we have at the moment is not at all enough to keep those blood suckers away." After having muttered these words to himself, he heard footsteps drawing near and quickly pushed back from the tree, ignoring the dizzy spell that came over him, and looking towards where the footsteps were sounding from.

As the footsteps drew closer, the one who they belonged to was able to be seen in the dim light of the moon and he gave a small smile. It was Belle, if he remembered clearly, the seamstress of the village. He had at one stage gotten her to remake the uniforms for the guard, as the previous uniform became too worn and were not at all good enough for the eternal night they were trapped in. Once Belle was right in front of him and spoke, he looked down at the soup in her hands, before looking back up at her face. "Evening Belle, How was work? You are always quite busy until around this time are you not?" it was difficult to ask one about their day as there was never a day, but Yurian had a way of saying things in his own unique way. When the soup had been offered to him, he reached out and accepted it, smiling warmly. "Thank you Belle, I am getting a little bit hungry, it's hard to tell how much time passes in this village. You haven't had any trouble at your shop have you? Or seen anything suspicious? Another girl had been taken despite the guards patrolling, things seem to be getting worse and it would be a shame if you disappeared too."

While Yurian awaited a reply from Belle, he used the spoon that had been with the soup and dipped it into the warm liquid, moving it up to his mouth and eating some. The liquid was warm and delicious as it ran down his throat to his stomach, a meal he would not often get. Belle had given him food before while he was patrolling and it always seemed to taste great. Other food villagers had given him, were a little strange, sometimes awful, but he would eat it despite that. One could not afford to be fussy when offered some food from someone who worked hard to make it. Finishing a mouthful of the soup, he looked back at Belle "The soup is delicious and warm, you always seem to make good meals." After his words he ate a bit more of the soup and let out a sigh, a wave of weariness coming over him. I should probably rest soon, but if a vampire is in the village, I should try to find out who it is to protect the people.

Moonlight shines forever, with a dim white glow. Ambrosia frowned as she neared the tavern. Something was off, she could almost smell it. "Well, well, we are gutsy." Ambrosia grinned and slipped the blasting rod from it's holster. For once she thanked her lucky stars that she was small and unnoticeable. Ambrosia appraised him from behind; he was sizing up the small crowd of people. Putting in a small effort of will through her rod; Ambrosia pressed it into the "man's" back. She could spot a vampire from a mile away, they had a certain aura about them and they wreaked of death. To him the rod would feel unpleasantly warm and pointed, she pressed it in between his shoulder blades. "I doubt forgot breakfast...you still have a little blood under your lip." She said softly but clearly.

She did not want to start any commotion with the villagers. "I suggest you leave before I burn you pretty little jacket along with you." Ambrosia put more will into her blasting rod, it heated up and the smell of burning fabric slowly filled the air. Golden eyes swept the room, Cecil was a gentle soul but when it came to protecting his friends he turned into someone else. Another man in a nice suit was also nearby. "He probably wouldn't want to get his suit messed up..." Ambrosia mused.

Ambrosia dragged the blasting rod across his coat, facing him, her golden eyes glittered like starlight as she jabbed lightly at his chest. Just over his dead heart. She smiled up at him, "It would be smart to take my word and leave. Crossing me, would probably be the last thing you would do." Her voice was sweet; as sweet as belladonna poison. "Cecil? It appears you have an unwelcome guest...still keep that bottle of holy water behind the bar?" Ambrosia's eyes sparkled playfully. She knew full well that she was not make friends with this vampire. He was probably going to be very mad that she burned a line into his suit jacket. "Be a dear, turn around and never come back to this tavern. Or I will burn you alive." Red sparks began to fly around Ambrosia.

"And to the 'girl' with glasses, the same warning goes to you." Ambrosia didn't have to look at the girl, "Give these people a few days off, I know you have already several people up at your manor of torture." Ambrosia giggled softly, "Leave, girl, or I will melt your face off." Anya finally stopped dancing and sat in a stone wall that seemed to be only half there. She stuck her ankle out and looked at the anklet, a small smile appearing on her face. She shook her foot causing the bells to ring out. She set her foot back down and leaned back a little holding into the wall as she did so, and looked at the sky. Always night, always dark. That was one thing she missed from everywhere else she lived but she didn't mind it. Sighing she got up and walked along the broken down walk. It seemed to lead towards the outskirts of the town going along behind most the buildings. Her curiosity got the better of her and she chose the follow the wall instead of heading back into the main part of the town. Sarabelle smiled brightly at Yurian as he came into view, noticing as she got closer that he looked quite tired. It made her wonder just how long he'd been out here without a break. Before she could ask however, he started asking her about how work was for her lately. "Ya, this time of year always seems to be busier, had several orders to work on today." she answered casually, smiling gently to herself. Her work might seem a bit tedious and boring to some and although the mundane jobs like patching garments were a bit bothersome sometimes, she loved the embroidery orders. It was like her own personal form of art and she loved coming up with patterns and designs that made her costumers eyes light up.

When he accepted her soup, her cross bracelet clinked gently against the side of the bowl as she handed it over to him. That bracelet never left her wrist, just as the cross necklace that hung loosely around her neck never moved from there. She would be an idiot to wander these streets at night without them. She smiled back at him when he thanked her, nodding gently and crossing her arms loosely over her chest as they spoke. "No problem, and I haven't really noticed anything odd in the shop lately. Same costumers and no strange events to think of. And another girl gone missing? That's horrible." she said, her voice softening hearing that yet another girl had gone missing from the village. She hoped it hadn't been her own ignorance that had caused her to be taken and that she had been being careful. It was even worse to hear about these girls being taken simply because they didn't know how to protect themselves properly. "And don't worry about me, I know how to steer clear of trouble." she added with a slight grin, adding a bit of a light air to the situation. She was one person she didn't feel he needed to worry about though, she was rather confident in her ability to take care of herself.

When Yurian complemented her cooking, saying he enjoyed the soup, Sarabelle couldn't help but let a smile creep across her lips. "Thanks, and I'm glad you like it... when was the last time you got some rest Yurian? You look exhausted?" she said softly, looking at his tired eyes as he ate the soup she had brought for him. She glanced around the woods surrounding the village and then up at the moon before looking back to him, wondering when he had really gotten the proper amount of sleep. He always seemed to be out here patrolling and while she knew the whole village was grateful for his service, he needed his rest every once in a while too. Without it he'd end up running himself into the ground. Araya nodded. Abigail seemed like a nice person, hopefully she was human. She made a face as another person had entered the tavern. Abigail made small talk with him. It was her job to do so, but something she said made Araya perk up. "But in this town, there is never sunlight. Just night." Araya made that a mental note. She smirked slightly, all this traveling wasn't in vain.

She waited patiently for Abigail to go get the owner. As she waited, she couldn't help but look at Louis. He seemed off, staring into space like that. She didn't keep her gaze on him for long and sighed slightly. Hopefully Cecil would be kind enough to give her a place to stay, she would pay for it. Money wasn't a problem when you kill something that wasn't meant to be on the earth.

She sighed slightly and debated on food, it was tempting and her stomach would probably continue to growl in protest. She was about to call Abigail, but didn't remember the young waitress introducing herself. Araya paused and sighed. "Ma'am I think I will have something to eat. What is all there for me to part take of?" She asked. Yurian smiled upon hearing about Belle's work, it wasn't often he would stop and chat, but he always enjoyed a little chat with Belle. "It is good that work is going well, don't overwork yourself too much, though I myself can't really say such a thing, I have a habit of doing the same." He chuckled slightly and ate some more of the soup, listening to her shock of hearing another girl had gone missing. "It is horrible that young girls keep disappearing, not even my guards and I are able to pick up the trail of what took them. I'd assume it is vampires, but they live in the forests and no human will leave them alive." Belle always seemed a confident girl, saying she knew how to steer clear of trouble, which he knew she did, his eyes looking to the cross bracelet and necklace that she wore. "I know you are good at steering clear of trouble, but it pays to always be cautious none the less." Yurian went silent after a moment to finish off the soup, the warm liquid warming up his chilled body, though he already felt a little overheated, but that was more to a temperature that he had, rather then the weather.

Yurian was somewhat surprised at Belle's next question and had to think for a moment. When had it been since he last rested? He couldn't even remember, perhaps it had been two, maybe three days since, but in this kind of eternal night he could never tell, he only rested when his body couldn't take it anymore, which it was currently getting to right now. "Ah, the last time I rested? Maybe two or three days, it's hard to tell in this small village. I feel I should try and recruit more guards, but it is a dangerous job and many are afraid." Once he had finished with the soup, Yurian held the bowl and spoon out towards Belle "Thanks once more for the soup, it was great, sure warmed these tired old bones." Yurian laughed a little, he wasn't really that old, but at times he felt a lot older then he actually was. "I might take a break from patrol for a time, would you care to join me for a drink at the tavern Belle? I'll send out some more of my rested guards to take over the patrol." Sarabelle smiled gently when Yurian told her not to overwork herself, knowing very well that was exactly what he did. She never worked herself to the point of sheer exhaustion, but she did sometimes miss meals because she was so absorbed in her work. That was pretty much the extent of it though, so nothing major. She wasn't really one to overwork herself if there wasn't an immediate need to. And in her profession, there wasn't usually an immense need to do so. Hearing what Yurian said about not being able to trace the missing girls, saying it might be vampires, Belle almost scoffed a bit, but managed to bite it back. "It's the vampires for sure, we never had this much trouble around here before they found us." she said smoothly, glancing at the dark woods that surrounded her quite village. Although she had never refused business to the vampires, she was very far from liking them. They had taken away people she knew and cared for and only wished that they would leave her town alone.

When he said that it was always good to be cautious regardless, she nodded and smiled gently, looking away from the woods and back to him. "Yes, it definitely does." she agreed quietly, knowing that even though she was very confident in her ability to take care of herself, she did her best not to travel alone or venture too far from the edge of the village. She knew not to act reckless or stupid and even though life got a bit boring that way sometimes, it was worth it to stay alive. She stood silently for a minute or so beside him as he finished up his soup, enjoying the cool night and the seemingly peaceful silence that passed. It was nice to think of this village as a peaceful place, since that was it once was, and hopefully would be again someday. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

When he finally answered her question about how long it'd been since he had last rested, she looked at him incredulously. Two or three days? That was a long time to go without sleep." she thought to herself, wondering how he was even still functioning fully now. "That's a long time to go without rest Yurian, that's not good for you." she said gently, looking at him with concern in her eyes. He needed to rest more often or he was going to run himself straight into the ground. "And recruiting more guards would be a good idea, you need more help so you don't run yourself into the ground. I'll mention it to my costumers when I see them, try to help you recruit. Maybe even help myself." she added with a gentle smile. She'd do whatever she could to help get more guards, maybe even volunteer for a shift or two herself. She wasn't completely helpless and her dad had taught her how to hunt when she was a kid. Working a shift every once in a while couldn't kill her. When he handed the bowl and spoon back to her, she took it back with a nod and held it in her hands, smiling and laughing little when he said it warmed his tired old bones.

He wasn't much older than her, but she could understand how working as much as he did could make him feel a bit older. His next question caught her off guard a bit, but she couldn't help but let a small smile play across her lips. "Well I'd love to join you for a drink Yurian, as long as you're up for it." she said gently, smiling at him. he looked tired and she didn't want to keep him up if he'd rather get some rest, even if she would like to get a drink with him. She'd known him for a while, but they hadn't really talked past her bringing him food. Louis had blinked, looking at the barmaid as if she were mad. He had trouble keeping himself from smiling wider, he put on quite a convincing act. He was about to order something when he suddenly felt a sharp, hot, pain from behind. He looked back, and out of the corner of his eyes was the girl he noticed before, with the white-blonde hair. Little French WHORE! A flash of anger appeared on his face, and he had to honestly fight to keep himself from turning around and skewering the girl's eyes with his thumbs. He had to think of an excuse, and quickly. Arthur was already stepping up from his seat, reaching for something within his coat that Louis was sure would be holy water or a weapon of some kind. "W-What is this?! Magic?! L-let me go you devil worshipping witch! I will not be treated like a criminal just for walking into this town!" Louis let some of his anger escape, but it wasn't the true fury that he felt deep inside him.

Turning around and glaring angrily at the girl, he couldn't harm her with that pole of hers in her hands. "You. Me. Outside now! It's time we had a talk, and if you're lucky I might not report you to the Clergy!" He was trying to keep his anger contained, to make it seem normal... Well, as normal as a traveler being harassed by a witch was. He was sure most average humans would threaten to go to some half-mad Catholic Priests to "protect" them or something along those lines... He, on the other hand, wanted to speak to this girl in private. Ambrosia narrowed her eyes; she hadn't expected the vampire to stoop as low as to pull the religion card on her. "That's really rich coming from a creature like you." She hissed at him, jabbing the rod harder into his chest. Ambrosia felt the man in the suit stand with her other hand, she pointed at him. "You. Sit. I'm taking care of this; I don't need a hero right now." She smiled at the vampire before her and raised her blasting rod up to his throat. A burn mark would be left but probably wouldn't last with his healing powers. "I'm touched you would want to talk to me." Ambrosia jabbed him again, "Walk." She would make him walk backwards, "Wouldn't want Cecil's nice tavern to get all messy."

The red sparks around her snapped and popped as she moved closer to him. Ambrosia kept her eyes on his blue ones as she marched him outside the bar. It was probably very stupid to be outside alone with him. He looked more angry than a hellcat who was cornered. She smirked, "Did I rain on your hunting parade?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. As the door shut behind her, Ambrosia withdrew the blasting rod from his neck back to his heart. It rested firmly in her grasp a few inches away from his chest. She noted with satisfaction that was indeed a burn mark on his skin. Arthur only wanted to have a normal breakfast and some tea, yet it looked like that would be kept from him. Suddenly a new person, no, two new people entered. He gazed at the man suspiciously, he didn't like the feel he got from him. He kept his hand near his flintlock, if he had to defend himself, that would be the tool to do it... Yet to his surprise, the woman known as Ambrosia, who he thought was going to be making his tea, arrived and... Pacified the vampire. He blinked, realizing that this Ambrosia woman was a witch!

He got up, fingers curling around his flintlock, he was prepared to take this apparent Vampire into custody... Only for him to start yelling some stuff about the devil and Ambrosia agreeing to go outside with him, telling Arthur in no uncertain terms to sit down. A frown appeared on Arthur's face as he took his seat. "...But I wanted to be the hero..." He said in a self-pitying tone. Yurian couldn't help but give a weary smile at her mention of the lack of rest not being good for him. "Of course I know it isn't good for me, but someone has to keep the guards in line, and with lack of guards we all have to push a little more to get our jobs done." Her words about him going to run himself into the ground made him a little ashamed of himself, his father had done the same, so it wasn't like it wouldn't happen, but he did try to at least rest enough so his body wouldn't give out. "Getting a drink won't take much effort, I am definitely up to it. I am sure you would like to put that bowl and spoon back into your shop first though, wouldn't want to keep carrying them around" He motioned towards town and took a step, looking back at Belle. "Shall we?" without waiting too long for a reply, Yurian began to walk towards the town, making sure to stop every now and then to make sure she was close by. "I would appreciate your help with the recruiting of guards too."

Just as Yurian entered the town, he noticed something going on between the witch and some other stranger who was being threatened by her. It was strange to see such an event, but unrest like this would not be tolerated in the town he guarded. With a frown, he walked towards the two and took out his sword, it was a silver sword and crafted finely with a cross necklace of some sort hanging down from the hilt. Yurian stopped just a meter away from the two and looked at them. "If you have some problem between the both of you, I don't suggest you start fighting in the middle of the street. The people have enough problems with this constant night and the threat of vampires without having to worry about others fighting in the streets and spilling blood. Now I would like you to put your weapon away witch, and you, stranger, what are you doing here?" He eyed the stranger suspiciously, if the witch was trying to cause some trouble with someone, it wasn't usually just some citizen, plus the feel he got from this stranger didn't seem right, he wasn't exactly sure why though. Sarabelle nodded quietly as he explained whey he had to push himself a bit more, giving himself an excuse for the lack of sleep. "I understand that, but your men won't have as strong of a leader if you don't get enough sleep." she said gently, not trying to be rude, but just trying to get him to see things her way. He wouldn't be able to lead the guards as successfully if he was fighting just to stay awake. And there was always that chance that his lack of rest would cause him to slip up on the job. When he mentioned getting that drink however, she drifted back from her thoughts and looked at him with a smile playing across her lips. "Okay, let's do that then. And I'll just drop this off at home quickly on the way." she said sweetly, nodding and following along with him. Her home and seamstress shop was one of the shops close to the outer edge of the town, so it wasn't long before she stopped to unlock her front door. "Well, I'd be happy to help." she said genuinely as she swung open her front door, setting the bowl and spoon down on the first surface instead - her sewing station - and then closed the door behind her, locking it up again.

Just as the door clicked shut and she slipped her key back into her pocket, she turned to see Yurian walking with a determined purpose to his step towards a scene by the town tavern. Making sure the key was securely placed in her pocket, she hurried after Yurian, arriving only moments after him, her long golden blonde waves bouncing to a stop against her back as she placed herself beside Yurian and closer to Ambriosa than the stranger. She knew this really wasn't her business to get involved in, but she was heading to the tavern with Yurian and she was also most definitely curious, so she stood quietly and watched like she had some purpose being there. As she examined the scene, she ended up staring at the new man with a steely gaze, her normally warm chocolate brown eyes scrutinizing him. He gave off a bad vibe, which could admittedly be because he was being threatened by a rather powerful witch, but she also knew that Ambriosa didn't just go around attacking random citizens. For now all she could do was watch however, her fingers absently touching the cross pendant that she wore around her neck.

town.

Blood at Dusk part 3

Stariella blinked back surprise then let a slow smirk cross her features. "Someone's a feisty witch." She purred and got up abruptly. "I don't see why these humans trust you. You are no different from us. Just because you aren't a bloodsucker, doesn't mean you don't kill." She hissed as if she was the worst type of person. She then strode past her and Louis with long strides, ignoring his presence. Once she was gone, she wandered the streets, her eyes fluttered from side to side as she looked for prey, her hips sashaying. In all honesty, she wasn't hungry. Not one bit, but she wanted something to do as a past time. She ran her tongue across her lips in a slow, languid motion.

This was the easy part.

Doyle slumped low over the greasy countertop, a pint gripped tightly in his left hand as if it were his lover. His eyes were closed, and his whole arm visibly shook as he lifted the precious mug to his lips. There was hardly enough beer for a mouthful, but he still managed to spill a little down his chin. Then he let the pint drop back onto the counter with a heavy thud, and pressed the knuckles of both hands into his forehead. Despite his appearance, Doyle was in the middle of a hunt.

Exactly two stools and one table over, a vampire sat croning to the gorgeous buxom bird delivering the ale. A goddess for that alone, but saving her from the monster was not his priority. The filthy leech groping at her pale flesh was the only person, a term Doyle rarely used in this circumstance, he would be leaving with tonight. The barmaid would make the leech easier to track back to its nest and, though lovely, was more useful as vampire fodder.

As if on cue, the vampire stood with that inhuman grace they all seemed to inherit and extended its hand to the barmaid. She took it eagerly, and followed the creature towards the door, deaf to the protests of the other patrons of the tavern. Doyle giggled into the butts of his palms as that familiar glee took hold. Then he stood, his steps appeared unsteady as he followed the damned couple out of the dim candlelight and into the night.

Doyle heard the footsteps of the barmaid clicking on the road and followed along in his drunken gait until their voices reached his ears. The vampire must have been whispering something unseemly in his victim's ear, as she gasped and pulled away. The surprise was brief though. In the next moment, her silhouette was swept close again by the vampire's arm, which was now draped over her shoulders. Momentarily distracted, Doyle stumbled, the sound audible even at that distance; especially to a vampire's ears.

Doyle immediately dropped his head and started to hum, a catch of a common tune he had heard in the taverns in Ireland. He even muttered a few of the lyrics he could remember. He was unable to tell if the leech fell for his little show; he couldn't hear the barmaid's footsteps anymore. He paused to lean against the brick side of the building beside him and chanced a glance up. Nothing. "Bollocks," he swore under his breath, clenching his hand into a fist. Then he heard it.

There was the tiniest scraping sound coming from the mouth of an alleyway just ahead of him. With a smirk, Doyle continued to hum and stumble straight towards it, his fingertips toying with the pointy end of the stake hidden just up his sleeve. He hummed a bit louder as he shambled into the alley, his ears straining for the slightest sound. Suddenly, there was a low crunch noise as something big and solid hit the ground behind him. Doyle turned and saw the silhouette of the barmaid, the blood on her neck illuminated by the dim light of the streetlights. It looked black.

Doyle moaned and lowered himself shakily to his knees. Then the sound of a man laughing came from somewhere overhead. Doyle kept his head locked on the body as the preternatural chuckling drew near. He was almost certain he would feel the leech's breath on the back of his neck if the thing had breathed. When Doyle felt the creature's hand touch his shoulder, he stood and whipped around, stake in hand. The vampire was pinned to the wall, the pointy end of the stake barely penetrating its dead heart.

"Bad luck, mate," Doyle hissed into the leech's face. It stank. "Now I just got a few questions before I finish with you."

That was months ago, when Doyle had only heard rumors about the village plagued by eternal night. All sorts of nasty beasties are drawn to it, as if it were the moon calling to anything and everything that craved the darkness, and carrying them in in waves. Well, now he was here too. All the dirty leeches he could possibly want to rip and tear were lurking just beyond the cursed forest, waiting for a new playmate. He was not about to keep them waiting. As Doyle walked, he started to sing. "If you go into the woods tonight, you won't believe your eyes. If you go into the woods tonight, you're in for a big surprise."

Abigail had moved away from the traveling man as she was called by her first client of the day. She moved back to the table. "Well ma'am, we have barely soup or beef roast and potatoes. Each are served with a slice of bread, which should be about done. Which would you-"

She was cut off by a commotion. There were new people filtering in and one was the witch who had confronted the man Abigail had just left. Though they tried to be subtle, she caught onto the commotion - especially when the witch called to Cecil looking for Holy Water.

She froze up. Vampires were in town. She felt her heart quicken as her mind jumped to her siblings. She hoped they were smart enough to stay inside...it was awful, children shouldn't be trapped inside. Perhaps she should have brought them here for the day...

She scanned the room looking for Cecil. Where was he?

As the boots clicked, still weapons up from head to toe Emma suddenly came to a halt, staring into the direction of the woods. Her instinct pointed, something didn't feel right. The birds overhead flew above, chirping with fear. Squinting those green emeralds, pulled out her bow and arrow. Gingerly her delicious curves brushed past the large leaves, making sure to stay incognito. Emma wasn't sure what she was looking at, but knew a shot had to be made. Despite not being a guard (though perhaps a promotion was due) raised her bow and fired. Was it an animal? Perhaps, but it was heading in her general direction and the way the rest of the forest reacted it was not a placid beast. Had it be something else, she will take the consequences of her actions but usually... Emma was never wrong.

"Araya meet your new sister Akira." Said her mother. Araya looked down at the small baby and blinked. "Mommy why does she have white hair?" Her mother couldn't really explain what an albino was to a six year old child. "She is just special make sure to take good care of her." Araya nodded. "Okay mommy I promise." She said with a smile.

Araya blinked. She spaced out again and started to day dream bout the past, this time she was younger. All she could do is shake her head from the memory and look at Abigail. Araya was confused at the young waitress had said something but now she had seemed stressed. This is when Araya heard the last bit of the commotion where Louis was pushed outside by Ambrosia.

Her curiosity peaked and she walked towards the window to witness what was going on. Two others who were originally headed for the tavern had stopped and became apart in what looks like a fight. Araya shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't tell who was a vampire and who wasn't. But, did she want to risk her life for it? She looked over at Abigail. At the moment Abigail was frantically looking for the owner who seemed to be oblivious to what was happening. "You've gotta be shitting me." She said plainly. Her duty has a vampire hunter was almost ironic. This is when she pulled the sword that was hidden among the items she had in a bag and unsheathed it. She walked out and looked at both Louis and Ambrosia. "Hey can't a girl have some peace and quiet while she attempts to eat?" She sounded annoyed as hell and in all honesty she was. She completely forgot about the two people who were also apart of this scene. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything too drastic.

Abigail stayed calm throughout the ordeal. It wasn't like this was a particularly new thing. Still, she felt a lot better when they all went outside. Her thoughts flashed back to her siblings. Just how many vampires were in town tonight?

As her customer had left to go join the brawl, Abigail was free from service and made her way back to the kitchen to find Cecil. Just as she thought, he was busy with work. She paused and watched him for a moment in admiration, letting a small smile play on her lips. Ever since his father had become ill, Cecil had taken the reigns and steered the little tavern onward. Without him, she would probably be out of a job, a home, and food.

"Cecil, I don't think you have to work so hard. The tavern...it got a bit empty in the last ten minutes. It'd seem we had an undesirable guest...of the vampire variety. They're outside now...with some of the customers...it looks like it'll be a fight." She watched him carefully to see how he would react. Would he run out like the others trying to be a hero? Would he be worried? He was always a surprise for her.

Cecil regarded the man that had just come in warily. He was well dressed for a traveler and Cecil couldn't place his accent. It was true that he had never seen this man before and was about to have Abigail serve him when he saw the man stiffen. There was a flash of sheer anger over his features that was quickly replaced by pain. Confusion and fear slowly filled Cecil's chest as he came out of the kitchen to see what was the matter. Ambrosia's voice came from behind the man. And as if in an instant, Cecil knew something was terribly wrong. It wasn't like Ambrosia to just threaten anyone without good reason. She had once told him a about the "code of honor" she lived by; "When I became a full fledged witch, I took an oath to harm none. Now if I harmed someone without cause, the consequences would be extremely severe." Cecil watched the short, white blond haired Ambrosia stand in front of the man as he said such awful things to her.

The girl didn't even bat an eyelash; staying calm and giving orders to those around her. She called to him, telling him what he needed to do. Cecil nodded to the back of Ambrosia's head and reached below the bar to grab the plain glass corked jar full of water. Cecil then pulled out a set of long daggers. He dipped each of the daggers into the holy water, muttering a pray under his breath. He moved from behind the bar, daggers in hand, to stand near Abigail and watched Ambrosia march the vampire out of the tavern. Out of the corner of his eye, another woman rose to her feet, she too was a vampire. Cecil hated how it was so easy for them to just blend in.

"Ambrosia knows what she is doing." Cecil nodded towards Arthur who was looking a bit dejected after having Ambrosia tell him off. The woman with the raven hair that Abigail had been serving got up and pulled a sword from her bag. Somehow this relieved Cecil; he wasn't much of a fighter but he wasn't a coward either. Cecil moved to the doorway and watched the now growing crowd. The vampire was outnumbered but that had never stopped them before. "Arthur, if you want a chance at being a hero, help me cover the door and windows. Whoever or whatever comes back in had better be human. Use the cloth on the bar and dip it into the holy water, then rub it on the bullets you keep for that flintlock you keep in your jacket."

Cecil's usually gentle voice was hard and commanding. He looked back at Abigail and his eyes softened a little, "If this goes bad, take the holy water and get yourself out. Alright Abby?" He had used the nickname he given her when they were growing up. Cecil hoped she be comforted by this small gesture.

Arthur's eyes perked up when he heard Cecil tell him that if he wanted to be a hero he could help him protect the tavern. Nodding, Arthur went to the holy water that Cecil kept on hand, and as instructed he used it to bless the bullets for his flintlock. He waited for them to dry sufficiently so as not to damage the gun, before loading it and preparing for battle. Withdrawing from his pocket an old Anglican cross, he lifted it up so that any Vampire that would try to attack would have to think twice about it.

"Remember if they're vampires, this cross should ward us against them. Who knows, we may have captured one or two of them already and can put them on trial soon enough." They never knew just how many Vampires were afflicting the town, but Arthur was absolutely positive the number couldn't be larger then maybe seven or eight. After all, if there were ten or more, the amount of victims would be much larger. Taking position near the windows, Arthur was preparing himself for anything.

Louis was almost ready to move swiftly and strangle the witch to death when no one was looking. The pain from the burn on his neck had only increased the heat of his rage and he was about to leap forward and kill her. Yet unfortunately for him, it seemed that fate had other plans. Two people had come to interrupt his and the witch's... Conversation. He growled, for whatever reason he had a feeling they'd trust the witch over him, and getting killed was something he did not want to risk. His breathing slowed, and in a flash of movement bats suddenly burst from his form. He was quick, and he was sure that the other man and woman never got a chance to see his face. That was good, the more anonymous he was, the better.

That didn't mean, however, he would forget revenge. The bats lunged forward at the witch, napping and scratching and biting at her. A few tried to go for her eyes, however they missed and instead merely scratched her across the cheek. The bats flew up into the air quickly to avoid any counter attack from the witch. Screeching and chirping across the night sky, they flew as fast as they could to the woods, where the witch would hopefully be unable to follow. Just to be sure, however, they flew low, through branches and leaves so the witch would have trouble finding them even if she did decide to follow. Anya walked along the wall as it went further and further towards the woods, the bells around her ankle the only cheery sound in earshot. She stopped at the end of the crumpled and ancient wall as it came to the edge of the woods. She looked back towards the town. It seemed quite a bit of ways away from the tavern and most the people. She felt a little more relaxed knowing that. She sat on what remained of the wall and leaned back on her hands as she kicked her feet back and forth, causing the bells to chime out even more than when she was walking. She closed her eyes and listened with a smile on her face. She began to hum one of the gypsy songs she had learned as a child when she first started dancing. It brought back good memories of her childhood. The forest was quiet, and it seemed as though the night was calm. There was only a faint sound of birds flying from their perches and shaking the branches as he passed. Slowing his pace, Kadar decided to enjoy the night and stroll quietly with the sleeping woman over his shoulder. His hand squeezed gently at her thigh, gaining him a small smile to cross his lips. It seemed the woman was well built, and all but her face was perfect for him. He had a bit more interest in the hollowness of cheeks and lush of lips, while this one had more of a plump face and a little better than average looks. Though, she was beautiful in her own way, she was not bound to stay with him for long. There would be a while longer of feeding before he would either let her go, or pass her on to the coven for their use. Though, he doubted they would do much more than drain the little blood from her and leave her in the forest for death, but that wasn t his problem.

The distant sound of a jingle echoed through the trees, attracting his attention. His far seeing eyes scanned the darkness, finding a small figure in the distance, dancing her heart out. As much as he did appreciate the beauty of it, he was less tempted to approach. With the current weight on his shoulder, there was little he could do about here. There was always something less appealing to a woman when finding an unconscious girl on his shoulder. However, he did take it upon himself to sit and watch, as well as remember his appearance for a possible later meet. She was quite beautiful, and her body moved in a way that he could come to enjoy. After a few moments to enjoy, Kadar pushed himself from the tree he propped himself against and continued on.

His walk seemed to be interrupted as the girl on his shoulder began to stir. Mentally cursing, Kadar pulled her from his shoulder, and held her in his arms. His lips hovered over hers as she woke, his breath pressing his influence over her. Shh, sweetheart. There is no need to worry. He immediately calmed her, knowing there would be sudden shock. The moment she opened her eyes, Kadar frowned. They were not as attractive as he d hoped, and immediately he felt uninterested. Moving his lips to her ear, he continued to whisper. You are safe now. I found you here alone and cleared the way for you to return home. His voice was low and soothing, and the girl nodded sleepily. Do not speak of me to anyone, love. As our connection should be one of secrecy. With that he kissed her cheek and pushed her from his body. Sluggishly, the girl began walking back towards the town, and away from Kadar. Without a moment of worry, he continued forward, still wanting to head towards his manor.

After a while of strolling along, the sound of feet crunching the ground caught Kadar s attention. For a moment, he was on the defense. There were a few hunters that would actually venture he, and he was not about to be caught unawares. Keeping his presence hidden in the darkness, Kadar pushed forward to investigate the noise. As he got closer, his eyes widened to find a well covered female. Such Beautiful, red hair... His thoughts addressed, as Kadar found himself stepping closer. She would be perfect for him to prey upon, and a very well mannered replacement for the ladies in which he lost. The hair alone was enough to draw him in. As he slowly made his presence known to her, his lips curved in a genuine smile, Kadar opened his mouth to draw her attention. No words were able to be spilled as a sharp pain struck him in the shoulder. Instead of sweet words as he d previously meant to say, a slew of curses bleed out as he grasped the well dug arrow. Had he not been so distracted by the beauty, he may not have been hit. Not taking the time to pull the arrow from his shoulder, his angered eyes looked back in the direction it d come from, his mind no longer fixed on the woman in red, and almost completely unaware of her presence now. THE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCARPENTER

?If I play loud enough

xxxxxxxxxxxthe darkness may flee...?  
_

Although it was getting harder for a few of her fellow towns people to make a living Annette always found herself in comfortable living. Most of the time she was very grateful. Being able to have a good meal every day and sleep in a warm bed every night. She could even buy things on a whim if a shop keeper caught her on a good day. And it was all thanks to her job. Her trained skill learned from her father long ago, that held her up and allowed her to make beautiful works of art like her violin or intricate, wooden dolls. She loved making them. But not today. Today was one of the few days where she absolutely abhorred her profession. The necessity of it, the acceptance of it, the repetition. Why did no one else realize how horrible it was? Annette gave a long sigh as she finished sanding the last of three coffins, this one only going as high as her chest. Today, she hated her job.

It was still morning when the young brunette exited her workshop just at the back of her store. she could see a few people bustling about to get to work through the front window and just stood there a moment to remind herself that everything wasn't all bad, there were still hard workers, decent souls, in this town, and she knew plenty of them. A sudden loneliness hit her hard along with a desire to see her friends, or any one really, but a happy face would be appreciated. With only a few projects unfinished in the back Annette figured she could take the rest of the morning off, maybe even the afternoon, and go attempt to chat up whoever would listen. Cecil may even be up for a card game if she were lucky. Although with the state she heard his father was in maybe it'd be best to leave him alone. Even though it was a long time ago she still remembered what it was like, caring for an ill parent. It was taxing at least and she would never wish such a fate on the poor bar-keep, unfortunately fate did not bow to her will.

As she thought about what she might do to relax Annette brought her latest works out the back where the alter boy would pick them up in a carriage as soon as she let the church know they were done. Usually she had things displayed out front to show off her skills when items where to be picked up, but not for the church, not for coffins. There was enough darkness in this town without people needing a visual reminder as they walked down the street. And back there was nice and quiet. Most people never saw the back of the carpenter's shop because it was placed on the outskirts of town, it's back snuggling the edge of the dark forest that seemed to be more cursed then the town itself. But she didn't mind it, it made being discreet easy on days like this, and gave her a very warm feeling as she gazed into the tall trees. She was fascinated by nature and it's ability to be beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. Of course, she was never tempted enough to actually go in to the trees, but it was a nice view to say the least.

Annette was covered in sawdust, and although her apron got most of it she wanted to change out of her pants and into a proper dress anyways. Certain days she would just laugh at herself in the tiny, brown things and think of what her mother would say to see her in such a state. "A lady does not wear pants like some reckless boy, a lady dresses properly." she said scornfully to herself, her voice a bit sharper and her face a bit straighter then usual as she imitated her mother. It made her giggle a little as she turned to go back inside. But then she heard a noise. It was coming from the forest and although she had learned to dismiss the cracks of a branch or the rustles of leaves as a part of nature she was pretty sure nature didn't know how to sing lyrics. She couldn't quite make out the words, something about the woods. The voice got closer and she became frightened., her normally steady hands trembling severely. "Who's out there?!" she shouted, her voice slight soft despite it's raised volume and the fear that lurked behind its tone. She hoped greatly it was just one of the guards making their rounds, that she was being a silly girl like she always was. But she knew better, knew that they would not be singing so as to give away their position. Her sense finally kicked in when her feet started moving slowly backwards until she found herself on the other side of the workshop's threshold, peeking out the door as the singing came closer to her every swore when the vampire had turned into a swarm of bats and quickly chased after it, stumbling over his own feet on occasion until he got to the edge of the forest, he ran into it for a little while, pushing branches from in front of his face and gaining a few more scratches in the process, before finally coming to a halt. "We'll get you yet bloodsucker!" he yelled after the swarm of bats. For a while he stood just inches inside the forest and then sighed, finding a tree to lean against and falling down onto the ground under it among the roots, he was too tired to do much else and cursed himself for not attacking the vampire sooner. "I should have just cut him up, of course the witch wouldn't attack a simple villager. Idiot." Leaning against the tree behind him and putting his sword back away, he felt that all his strength was just gone and closed his eyes for a brief moment, almost falling asleep but not quite.

Yurian shook his head to try and keep himself awake, forcing his tired body to stand, he looked around, not quite sure what direction he had come from. "Which way was it?" he murmured, turning into a direction he believed he came from and quickly moving towards it, only to trip on a root just before finally exiting the forest and landing face first in the dirt. He groaned and pushed up from the ground, getting to his feet and looking around. It appeared that this had indeed been the way he had come. Turning towards the tavern, he soon made his way back to the witch and Belle. "Looks like the bloodsucker got away" he said coldly, the fact he got away was like bile in the back of his throat. Dirt seemed to cover his arms and face from his stumbling about and bleeding scratches showed clearly on the pale skin of his face, more pale considering he had a fever. His clothes were a bit dusty and torn from branches. He had called her 'Abby' again. It wasn't that she necessarily minded it, but it always seemed to make her feel...odd. It didn't bother her so much when they were younger and the name had first been christianed to her. She had liked it when they were children - a lot actually. Was it that it felt too childish now? Or was it that it made her feel too familiar with a man she wasn't involved with? She wasn't quite sure why it affected her, so she never mentioned or let on about it.

Abigail gave a nod to Cecil, but she had a feeling it would all be over before they could blink. She held the holy water and waited. Sure enough, one of the vampires flew off immediately.

"Cecil, should I go home and check on Ella and John? All these vampires in town kind of has me nervous," she said, swallowing the worry that was bothering her. "Or maybe they are fine. Should I just get back to work? I'm thinking everyone will be coming back soon and wanting food." Sarabelle watched the scene unfold in front of her as more people became involved. It was nice to know that a vampire couldn't just waltz into the center of town without being confronted. She stood quietly as people verbally attacked the vampire one after one until he seemed to have had enough of it and evaporated into a swarm of bats. She gasped gently and took a step forward when the bats started to attack the witch, although she paused in her place, not exactly knowing how to help. When the bats stopped attacking the witch and flew off, her eyes followed them as they disappeared off into the distance. It was only when she lost sight of them when she realized Yurian was gone.

Realizing he must have gone after them, she turned away from the group and headed for the woods, a bit worried for him. He was definitely exhausted, more so than he was admitting to her, and she wasn't sure how much running around and chasing bats he could handle. She only got a step or so away from the group though when Yurian returned, looking like a mess. Concern flooded her eyes and she took another step to meet him, making sure she was ready to steady him if he fell. "Let's get you home Yurian, you look like your about to collapse." she said gently, her eyes scanning over his face and his fresh wounds. The rest of the old childrens' song died on his tongue as Doyle picked his way through the ever-thickening trees. He continued to hum absently, even when there were moments where it seemed the trees were humming along with him. He only paused once, when he thought he had heard a sharp thwacking noise some distance away. He could not tell which direction it had come from, so he continued moving forward. He was getting more and more frustrated as the forest was getting darker and more dense. He even tried running until his boot found a tree root that sent him headfirst into a pile of rotting leaves. That produced a string of curses until he had managed to pull himself to his feet. Doyle viciously kicked the trunk of the tree that dared to trip him, then took a deep breath. The air was thick and did little to calm him.

"When you go into the woods tonight, you won't believe your eyes," Doyle muttered as he pulled a match box out from one of his coat's many pockets. He plucked out one of the paper matches and struck it on the same tree he had just kicked. The head sparked and a small flame erupted, lighting a small ring around where he stood. The rest of the forest only seemed to grow darker around it. "If you go into the woods tonight, you're in for a big surprise." He dropped the match into the pile of leaves. A thin trail of smoke continued to rise but the leaves did not catch. Grinding his teeth, Doyle tore out a second match and struck it again, this time on the match box, and dropped it into the pile. Again, no fire. Just as he was about to go into another rage, he heard a voice calling out from somewhere in front of him.

"Who's out there?!" the voice shouted. Doyle stood in stunned silence for a moment, then pocketed his match box. He drew a silver-coated knife from the sheath at his hip and crept forward, until the trees began to thin and he could make out a wall in the darkness. There, just within sight was a slender figure. He could not make out a face. The voice had belonged to a woman, but the clothing on the figure was decidedly male, and yet, finding out the gender of the figure before him was not as important as whether or not it was human. Clearing his throat, Doyle put on his best smile and strolled out of the trees, both arms folded behind his back.

"Ah sorry," he said, screwing up his face to look as apologetic as he sounded. He slowly moved closer to the figure. "That was me out there. Lost." Doyle raised his empty hand and ran it through his hair and down his neck, his eyes wide. He paused, close enough now to recognize the long, dark hair and feminine facial features. "D'you think you could tell me where I ended up, luv?" Araya sighed. She made a mental note of who was human and who wasn't from this so called fight. This is when she sheathed her sword and walked back into the tavern. She didn't bother putting the sword away, instead she hooked it up to her belt. This is when she looked at Abigail. "I'll take whatever your serving as the main dish today and something to drink." She said softly as she found a place to sit down.

It was only moments later when Araya had taken off her bag that contained all her worldly possessions. Araya looked back at the guy Abigail called Cecil. She shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious she really wasn't a peoples person. Let alone she didn't feel like being bother by his questions. She can only imagine what he would ask her. It made her frown to think she would have to lie to this mans face.

There was some time before Araya finally decided to say anything to him. "Hi Cecil. My name is yang and your waitress Abigail told me you might be kind enough to let me stay here for a little while. Of course I would pay for the room and board and answer any questions you may have for me." She said that all really fast. All she could so is hope he would understand that her nerves were getting the best of her at the moment. But, any normal person would be anxious if they were holding a weapon while looking like she did. She could only sit there and wait for a response. Yurian looked at Belle seeing the concern in her eyes and watching her as she moved closer, as if ready to catch him if he fell. A small very kind smile came to his features, it was nice that she worried so much, though he felt guilty to make a woman worry about him. Trying to stand up a bit more straight, a dizzy spell overcame him and he ended up reaching out and resting his hands on Belle's shoulders, trying not to put too much weight onto her. At her words he didn't have anything to say in return really, she was correct of course, and he was not one to allow himself to collapse in front of others, or at least he tried his best not to. Most looked up to him for their protection and would perhaps get worried if he collapsed. Yurian wanted to speak, but his throat felt rather dry and he imagined his voice wouldn't sound as strong as he had wanted it to, so instead of speaking, he looked Belle in the eye and smiled once more, before nodding his head, letting her know he'd let her do just that. He wouldn't protest, quite frankly he didn't have the energy to.

Yurian soon realized that perhaps Belle wouldn't know where his home was, most times he would sleep at the guard house with other guards, but he actually did have his own home, though it was fairly close to the woods and carried memories he usually kept locked up inside of him. Leaning his head close to Belle's ear he whispered "Do you know where my actual house is? If not, I can direct you" at least when whispering his voice didn't need to be strong, so it wouldn't quite give away the extent of his exhaustion. Perhaps if the gift of immortality had been bestowed upon her, she could have known if her target was pierced. Emma remain still, scrutinizing the forest. It was quiet, which was a good sign. However, Emma still had this strange feeling tugging at her being. Placing her equipment upon her back, the red headed beauty began to head into the forest. Back before this curse, Emma would have let this sort of thing go but in a way she has become over protective of this little town. It was better to be cautious than not at all, thus what papa had always told her.

Gloved fingers pushed branches away, the leaves above shielding her from enemies in the sky. For a normal traveler this area was quite terrifying and she certainly was at that tender age. It took Dad a month or two to get her out here, to hold her first bow and eventually her twin blades. Paul would be so proud of his daughter, he certainly was before he passed. If giving her the deed to the cottage and store wasn t enough to prove that much, just saying it out loud was all this little girl really needed. Halting, tears began to swell up those emeralds, pressing her back against the trunk of an old oak. Damn it why now? All she could see was his smile, could see his ghost reminding her all those important lessons of the hunt .Memories which placed a smile and frown all at once.

I should have just gone drinking Ugh.

Saliva balanced on a plate of grass as she spit, discourage with herself for crying like that. Thankfully, no one was around to witness such a thing. How pathetic was she, crying like this.

Taking in a breath, Emma regained her composure before continuing on. Immediately, she ducked upon hearing voices, peeking out from the bushes to see.. Oh no . Her target was no animal. The arrow landed in the shoulder of a young man and a woman she has seen from the village was aiding him. Damn, now she was going to have to give him free meat or something to cover this. Any higher she could have hit his neck.

Emma stood up, pushing the branch of the bush towards the side as she revealed herself.

She is right, my arrows do one hell of a job.

Despite the smirk upon that jaw, Emma honestly felt terrible about this.

Sorry about that, I thought you were a wolf. Here, let me help.

His dark tone reminded her of a wolf, which was what came crawling out of her a**. Honestly, she didn't know why she fired that arrow, but she wasn't going to tell them that.  
The curvaceous huntress walked towards the young man, sitting besides the young woman.

This might sting.

Without so much to give him enough time to question her actions, Emma took hold the shaft of the arrow and broke it off, leaving the head inside his shoulder. If it stayed in, the rod would just cause more pain, especially if the tip hit a tree or something. Yeah, Emma was a lot stronger than she appeared, that always threw everyone off.

I will cover the cost of your medical expenses; again I apologize. Sarabelle smiled back gently at Yurian when a smile spread across his lips, but she watched him very carefully all the same. She was pretty much certain that he was just going to collapse soon, so she wanted to be prepared to catch him if he did. When he reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders, she stood up a bit taller, reaching out her hands to steady him, but dropping them slowly as she realized holding onto her shoulders was enough. She watched him carefully, waiting for his response as they stood there, him using her shoulders as support. When he finally nodded, she smiled a bit and said "Alright then, let's go." With that, she gently removed his hands from her shoulders and shifted so she was standing by his side. She let him rest one of his arms over her shoulder and placed one of her arms around his waist, supporting him as they walked away from the group.

She walked silently for a minute or so before she realized she was walking towards her home and not towards his. Just as she was about to turn to him and ask him where he lived, she felt his breath against her ear as he whispered something in her ear. Once he moved away from her ear, she looked up at him, nodding a bit. "Ya, if you could direct me that would be perfect." she said gently, wondering why he had decided to whisper that to her instead of just say it out loud. She didn't think much of it though and just followed his directions as they made their way to his house, supporting his weight as they walked. When they reached his home, she waited for him to unlock the door so they could enter. She planned on staying at least to help him clean up his wounds a bit and make sure he got to sleep alright before she made her way back into town. Yurian felt bad when Belle had turned and started walking, allowing one of his arms to rest on her shoulder as support, as well as holding him around the waist to keep him steady. He did his best so as not to show how exhausted he was and pushed his body to do more then it currently wished to do. When she had began towards her own home, he couldn't help but smile slightly, before she realized where she was going and accepted his offer of directing her. Once she had said those words, he would point in this direction or that, until they soon came across his home. Looking up at his home, it was really quite old, the oldest building in the village, but was somehow still standing. "Don't mind the appearance, the place is pretty strong" he spoke these words aloud, his voice giving away his exhaustion to a point, but not to exactly how exhausted he was. Moving his body from leaning against Belle, he walked forwards a few steps to his door and rummaged through his pocket for his keys, his hands shaking a little.

His hands were not shaking because of his exhaustion, he was just a little be afraid to go back into this house of his, he hadn't once gone back since he had become guard captain, the memories were too painful. "Which key was it again" he murmured as he went through them, jingling sounds echoing through the quiet night air. "Ah, here it is" finally finding the key, he stared at the door for a moment, before putting the key into the lock and turning it. A click was heard as the door unlocked, he pushed on the door gently and it slowly swung inwards. Yurian then walked in, coughing at the dust that was disturbed by his entry. He walked over to each of his windows and opened them, the musty smell of an unused home floating through the air. "Sorry it's a bit dusty, I haven't been back here for a while." Yurian walked over to his fireplace and threw in some old dried logs, lighting them up to allow some light into the small building. He went to a cupboard and pulled out a box which held healing remedies and the such, placing it onto a table and sitting down in a chair. "My uniform is a bit ruined, seems I will need to have you fix it, or make me a new one" he laughed at little at this, meaning it more as a joke, just to lighten the mood.

Sitting up straight, he reached out for the box and opened it. Despite having already entered the home, his hands were still shaking a little, making it hard for him to collect up the cloths and remedies to put onto his scratches. Once he had the right remedies and the cloths, he got to his feet, almost stumbling, before walking into a kitchen area and lighting up some candles. "Would you like a drink or something, I have water, though anything else I will need to go out an buy. Sorry I can't be a good host at the moment." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling a little bad that he couldn't do much more to thank her for the time being. The voice stopped, stilled by her words along with the rest of the world it seemed. Silence surrounded her and the quickening pace of her own breath was all the frightened girl could hear. She hated silence, hated it's ominous tone. It always felt like the prelude to something horrible. Silence before a storm, silence before a fight, silence before a death. It reminded her of to much, she wanted it to end. "Hello?" she whispered briefly, if for no other reason then to hear again. Even if she had spoken loudly though she did not expect a response. Her feet had gone back to being frozen again as soon as she was over the threshold of her shop, but now her knees where beginning to thaw, making it difficult to support herself and stand to face the disappeared voice. She leaned her weight against the wall beside her so as to not fall. She wasn't tall standing compared to most and cowering as she was now, she seemed the height of an adolescent. It was a pitiful sight to see and she knew it, how useless she would be if the voice belonged to what she feared most, how unable she would be to persuade them not to harm her. She was useless in situations like this, and she was also alone.

This information had just now clicked in her brain. She was alone. No one to help her, no one to hear her, just the worn lines of a doorway keeping her safe from what lurked out there. She was just starting to panic when the voice returned. "Sorry" it said. And for some reason this calmed her. The humility in the voice, the charm, it kept her heart from exploding. Somewhere in the back of her mind Annette knew that charm was one of the many skills vampires could call upon to capture their prey, but she did not think about that now, she gave in, she let it calm her, and she found the strength to stand again as a young man came walking out of the trees.

He claimed to be lost, fumbling about the forest. Had she been thinking straight she might have questioned that a bit. Lost in that forest? Unlikely. But instead she just focused on him, looking for any sign that might give away who he really was. Short brown hair, strong frame, guilty expression for startling her. It was probably what made vampires so terrifying, how indistinguishable they were from humans. He said something else and it took her a moment to focus enough to make sense of his words. "Huh? Oh, you're on the outskirts of the village, near the west of the forest and nothing else." That was dumb, now he knew that there weren't many people around, if any. "W-who are you?" she asked timidly, stumbling over the first word out of fear. She couldn't decide if she really wanted an answer Louis, or rather, his "swarm" had quieted down as they flew through the trees, he didn't want the witch following after all. He thought he heard the man making his best attempt to chase after him, but Louis lost him eventually. He continued to fly and swoop through the trees... That was until he smelled blood in the air. The bats began traveling in the direction of the smell, and that was what lead him to a most... unusual sight.

Kadar, with two red haired women. The first was more... Buxom then the other. The second seemed to be dressed in some kind of religious regalia. The bat swarm stopped it's flying, instead opting to observe the pair from the trees. If they looked around, they would possibly notice the large swarm of bats surrounding them... But of course he expected them to be too busy with Kadar. Louis would've smirked, if he weren't a swarm of bats at that very moment. Sometimes he enjoyed writing "friend fiction" of Kadar's various escapades... With a bit of exaggeration of course. I need to write a joke about this, it'll start with Kadar, a nun, and a peasant entering a tavern... Chances are it'll end up with a threesome. Anya had begun to doze off as she sat thinking of her childhood. Snapping awake when a squirrel scurried past her, she stood and stretched out before jumping up onto the wall and walking on it back the way she had come. She was careful not to step on the parts that would not hold up to her standing on them. She turned it into a balance game, leaping across the unsafe parts and twirling across others, dancing her way back across the way. She let out a melodic laugh of delight as she made her way back to the small clearing away she had come to at first. She jumped down from the low wall, landing with grace on the ground. "I guess I have found me new little retreat to come and practice in my days off." She spoke out loud to herself. She looke back towards the town and sighed. She didn't really want to head back since he had nothing to do and she didn't want to go into the tavern on her day off. She sat back in the wall and hummed a soft lullaby as he close her eyes. She was never good around people because she never knew how to express herself right. She wasn't emotionless but he never showed emotions around others outside of her faked smile and many saw last it but said nothing. What she really wanted was someone to talk to that wouldn't look at her with pity or worry because she doesn't seem happy. He honestly was but the only time she showed it was when she danced for the joy of dancing. It never came through otherwise. Ambrosia was absolutely livid at the course of events. "He bit me!?" She gripped her blasting rod so tightly that her knuckles went white. If she ever saw that leech again, he was soo dead. Spinning on her heel, Ambrosia stormed back into the tavern. Smoke literally curled off her she was so made. Ambrosia barely noticed anyone around her. She felt like exploding and burning anything in path. Stomping over to the seat that the Englishman was sitting at, Ambrosia flung herself down. "How dare he?!" She fumed and stuffed her blasting rod back into her belt. Taking several deep breathes, Ambrosia finally calmed down.

Slumping over the table in a huff of hot air, "That vamp is a dead man." she said crossly. Folding her arms across her chest, Ambrosia looked over to Cecil and Arthur. "Good job in holding down the inside, Cecil." Her frown breaks into a smile. She flicked her golden gaze to Arthur, locking with his green eyes. "Next time don't be so brash, it will get you killed." She stretched and made her way over to the keg, pouring herself a pint. Taking a few swigs she moved to a bar stool near Abigail. "How is your father doing, Cecil?"

Once again her golden eyes landed Arthur, this time she looked him up and down. "What are you supposed to be? Un avocat?" Her voice was teasing and light. Ambrosia sipped her beer and watched the people in the tavern. Cecil didn't have to guard the door long, the vampire erupted into a flock of bats and flew off. He heaved a sigh of relieved and glanced back to Abigail. She was worrying for her younger siblings and Cecil couldn't blame her. "No, stay here. I shall go check on them when things quiet down." He would feel awful if something happened to her. Cecil moved away from the door and put the daggers back underneath the bar. The first to come back in was the sword-wielding raven haired woman. She had been inquiring about renting out a room. Cecil had three extra rooms besides his and his father's. He walked over to the woman and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Yang, I do have an extra room." Cecil shook the woman's hand and leaned close so only she would hear him, "Don't worry so much about questions, I will respect your privacy but as long as you don't do anything with that sword of yours against anyone of my friends, we will be good."

It was a velvet lined threat, but Cecil meant every word. Next to come in, more like storm in, was Ambrosia. Cecil noticed that there was a scratches on her cheek and he frowned. She looked madder than hell itself. "Was that smoke coming off her?" Cecil rubbed his eyes to make sure. He had never seen Ambrosia this mad and he had to admit he was a little scared. Cecil stepped out of her way as she promptly took Arthur's seat. He eyed her carefully until he was sure she had calmed down. Cecil tried not to blush when she praised him but did laugh when she reprimanded Arthur.

With that said she marched over to the keg and poured herself a pint. Cecil continued to chuckle as he set a plate of cooked meat and vegetables in front of Yang. When Ambrosia asked about his father, Cecil smiled softly. "He is doing much better, even woke up a few days ago." Cecil went back to the kitchen to check on the soup, he barely heard Ambrosia further grill Arthur. He chuckled softly and leaned close to Abigail, "I think she likes him." Of course Cecil was joking; he couldn't see Ambrosia putting up with any man, especially one taller than her. Abigail didn't like the sound of that. 'when things quiet down' bit. Things were about to get very busy. It could be a while before they quieted down. And why couldn't she go? She wasn't a child. She knew how to defend herself against vampires.

"Maybe I will just take the holy water and slip out real quick. It is so busy, he probably won't notice...It's not like I am walking through the forest. It is the middle of town!" she thought to herself with annoyance. It was things like these that made her feel like Cecil was some big brother watching over her.

Before she had a chance, Cecil appeared in the kitchen. At his comment, she peaked out to see Ambrosia and Arther, the former giving the latter an earful. "Looks like a regular married couple to me," she stated decisively with just a hint of sarcasm to match Cecil's. The outskirts of the village. The false humility slid off of his face like a stone as Doyle considered the woman's words. In any other village, the outskirts were often where the vampires nested. Out of the way of daylight traffic so they could continue to go unnoticed. But this place was something different. No sun meant no fear from the dirty leeches. The hunt could go on and on. It explained the fear in the woman's voice; that subtle tremor he was oh so familiar with. It reminded him of the dark and that seemingly endless wait for the final blow to fall that would end it all. He had lost his brother, his family, but he himself had been spared; dragged back into the light and given a weapon to fight back. Sometimes, fighting was enough to keep the darkness at bay. Sometimes...

"Sorry," Doyle said, with far less sincerity than the first time. He never was that good at keeping up the charade. "Did you ask who I am?" He switched the knife from his left to his right hand, which he allowed to drop visibly at his side. The fingers of his left hand had cramped up; he had been squeezing the knife handle too hard. "A vampire hunter. Don't look so nervous, luv. I already figured you to be human or I would've cut your head off. Tried to, anyway," Doyle chuckled as he slid the knife back into its sheath. Then he gestured with his stiff, left hand at the coffins that sat ready to be taken away. "Seems you've got a nasty beastie problem and I'm here to sort it out." Cocky as hell, but that was Doyle.

"So, this is the edge leech land? Don't suppose you could take me around, show me the sights, preferably somewhere with hot food and a pint?" Doyle let that hover in the air for a few seconds. "You can call me Doyle," he added, that charming smile returning as he looked over the young woman covered in sawdust. He did move fast, especially when his blood started to pump with that familiar excitement. The hunt wasn't just for the undead. "And who might you be?"

Blood at Dusk part 4

He spoke like a hunter, that arrogant tone like they could never be killed, she only knew one or two in the profession without it and they lived here, so the truth was not hard to swallow. Although she wanted to believe him she still had her doubts, it had been impressed by her to many times that one had to make sure. There was a reason none of the shops had a sign that read "Come on in" in this town. She took a step back as he took a step forward, noticing the sheen of a small blade as he put it back in it's sheath. The weapons of a hunter as well. Although not the wit of one she imagined. He had already revealed her to be human but offered no deference for himself. For all he knew she could be hiding a blade in her blouse. She wasn't, but she could have been, waiting for the precise moment to strike, there were plenty of women like that in this town. They'd give him a run for his money soon enough though, assuming he was telling the truth.

He wasted no time in asking for her assistance, not realizing she was still riddled with fear. She had found the courage to stand again, and even move about. It seemed she had all motor functions in control, in fact. But her heart was still racing and her eyes flickered to the doorway every moment she thought he wasn't looking, to make sure it was still between them. She may not have been a bright girl but she knew the rules. Get him to cross it without an invitation and she was safe. Well, safe from the supernatural at least. He asked for a guide, someone to show him her tiny town. He was trying to be charming again and it worked a little, her heart slowing to a human speed. He introduced himself and now was her chance. Annette is my name. And I'm sure we can always use more hunters around. her voice back to it's usual, steady, sound. "Wait in the front while I change and I'll lead you to the town center." she added swiftly, sweeping her arm passed her workshop and towards the door across the room. She was anxious to see what he would do. All she knew was that she would not be leaving this place until he entered it.

Doyle's grin broadened, exposing his imperfect, but human-shaped teeth. His tongue slid across the top row as he watched Annette wave her arm towards the front door, making it a point to have him enter through her shop. "Ah, the sheep here do know of the wolf and his work." He chuckled and took a few playful steps forward until he stood just in front of the threshold. "Good on you for knowing where to look, luv." Then he took one step, just past the door. Once his body was completely inside, he spread his hands, palms out, as if to say "ta da" and threw Annette a wink. Boy, did he like to play his little games. Dropping his arms, Doyle crossed through the house and opened the front door. With one last little wave over his shoulder, he went outside to wait for his new guide.

There wasn't much to see of the village, even from the front of Annette's home; just other small homes and, possibly, shops. They were mostly spread out, and almost all of them dark. One or two had candles burning in the windows, but the street was dead quiet. One man, bearded and burly but obviously getting on in years walked past Doyle at a brisk pace. Even in the dark, Doyle could see the cold look the man threw him from under his cap. A large, black dog trotted at the man's heels. It growled as it moved past, causing Doyle to grip the handle of his knife out of caution. But the dog kept moving, never breaking pace with its master. Probably would die licking his master's-. The man disappeared around a corner, followed by the sound of a wooden door slamming shut. What a friendly, welcoming town. Doyle thought with a sigh and let his hand drop from the handle of his knife.

Sarabelle was a bit surprised as they approached Yurian's home. She'd seen this building before, it had been around for as long as she could remember, but she didn't know that anyone actually lived there anymore. She looked up at him curiously, wondering why he never came here if this was his home. She had literally thought this place was abandoned. When he spoke out loud, telling her not to worry about how the building looked, she finally realized why he had whispered to her earlier. He hadn't wanted to speak out loud since his voice sounded so tired. Smiling a little to herself, she just nodded, watching as he moved away from her and towards the door. She followed along closely, still seriously expecting him to just collapse at any time.

Belle waited patiently for him to find his key and open the door, staying close in case he lost his balance or anything. He seemed a bit troubled by the idea of entering his home, which only made her more curious. Why hadn't he been here in such a long time? When he finally got the door open, Belle followed along inside, clearing her throat a little as she could taste the dust in the air. "It's alright, how long has it been?" she asked carefully, trying to determine just how long it had been since he'd last been here. The house looked like it had been uninhabited for at least a year now. She looked around as Yurian went to all the windows, opening them all to try to clear the air. Shutting the door gently behind her, her curious eyes scanned the house around her, taking it all in. She helped Yurian open a few of the windows to make things a bit faster and watched as he walked over to the fireplace to get some light and warmth going in the room. She smiled a bit when he mentioned his uniform, laughing gently, knowing his uniform could take a lot more than a few scratches before it would need to be repaired. She wished he would stop moving around, it was making her a bit nervous for him. When he finally sat down, she sighed a gentle sigh of relief, making her way over to where he sat and standing next to him. Just as she was about to take the medical supplies from him, he got up and starting walking around around, lighting candles.

Shaking her head lightly hearing his question, she just smiled kindly, walking over to him and taking his arm gently, leading him back to the chair and asking him to sit. "I'm fine, and don't worry about not being a good host, let's just get you cleaned up and your wounds treated, alright?" she said sweetly, smiling at him. She then grabbed a rag and found some water, dipping the rag in it and wiping down his arms and hands gently to remove the dirt, then his face carefully. Once this was done, she turned her attention back to the cloth and remedies, sorting out what she would need. She grabbed the medicine that would help heal his cuts first and started applying them to him to the cuts on his arms gently. "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you been here in such a long time?" she asked gently, not wanting to intrude, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Once Belle had entered and had closed the door behind her, helping Yurian with opening windows and watching him closely, he had listened to her words, asking about how long it had been. After he had gone to the kitchen and was taken back to the table and made to sit, he had to think about her question. How long indeed? He had almost forgotten how long it had been, it was a subject he preferred not to talk about. Despite not liking to talk about such a subject, he felt that Belle deserved to know at least that much about him. It would be more then others knew about him, most times he was a bit of a mystery to the villagers, mainly just seeing to their safety over conversation and making friends. "How long has it been? Well, if I tell you that, I will have to tell you more about myself. The reason why is the answer." He was quiet as Belle tended to the wounds on his arms, he would have done it himself, but it appeared that she wished to do it, so he simply allowed her to. "It has been about fifteen years I think, since I was last here."

Yurian paused for a moment and covered his mouth, yawning a little, before continuing his story. "You see, my parents moved to this village after my father retired from serving his lord, or king, whatever you might call it. He had come to this here cursed village to help the people, spending every day once he was here, fighting back the monsters of the forest, and creating a militia." He paused for a moment, looking towards the window at the night sky. "I think I was only about three, when they moved here, and I was terrified, this place was frightening at first. My father taught me how to use a sword from a young age so I would not be so afraid, and so that I could protect myself and my mother when I got a bit older." He couldn't help but give a sad smile at this. It had been quite a while since he spoke of his past. "When I was eight years old, my father was killed by one of the monsters in the forest. My mother and I were both very upset, and then my mother decided to go into the forest, in the hopes she could find her way out and get help. She never did come back, leaving me in this house by myself."

Yurian's voice faltered for a moment and he had to take a few calming breaths, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He would not cry however, and wanted to finish his story, even if he didn't particularly like talking about such a thing. "Only being eight, there was no way I could look after myself, even if I did know how to fight, so the local blacksmith took me in as his apprentice, raising me as if I were his own. When I turned thirteen however, I left his service, thanking him for his assistance, and joined the militia. After that, I slowly worked my way up and was guard captain at eighteen. It's difficult not to remember things from my past when I am here, so I haven't come back, until now." Sarabelle applied the medicine to Yurian's arms gently, grabbing the cloth and wrapping the wounded area of his arm. Hearing what he said about telling him more about himself if he answered her question about how long it had been since he had been in his house, she nodded lightly, looking up at him. Just as she was about to say he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to, he spoke up again, causing her to close her mouth again and listen. But when he said that it had been fifteen years since he'd been in his own home, Belle froze in place, just staring at him for a moment. Fifteen years? she thought incredulously before she realized she was staring and just nodded, looking away and back towards his arm.

She let her curious eyes drift back up and away from his arm when he started speaking again however, only glancing back down occasionally so that she could see what she was doing and wrap his arm correctly. As he was talking about learning to fight from a young age, she finished with his left arm and moved over to his right arm, applying the medicine there. She couldn't imagine having to move here without living in this place your whole life. She had never seen sunlight and she couldn't imagine seeing that and having it taken away for the rest of your life. She mused over this idea for a moment as she applied medicine to the scratches on his arm, but when he mentioned the death of his father and disappearance of his mother, Belle caught her breath for a moment, freezing once more. "I'm so sorry Yurian." was all she could say, her voice gentle as she watched him hold back tears.

She hadn't seen this side of Yurian before and she could understand why he didn't want to show it. Most people in this town looked up to him and trusted him with their lives, so they probably wouldn't want to see this vulnerable side of him. They wanted him to be strong and probably had an image of him as someone that didn't have a soft side. Belle didn't mind though, everyone had a past, a weak spot, and a soft side, whether they showed it or not. She was just glad that Yurian felt comfortable enough with her to let her into his past, even though she knew just from the look on his face that it was hard for him to say this. When he finished his story, she sighed gently, resting her hand lightly on his arm. "I'm sorry your past was so difficult Yurian.. and I'm sorry that you had to come back here and bring those memories back." she said quietly, not sure quite what else to say to him. "I lost a sister to the vampires, so I know how it feels." she added quietly, looking away from his face and back down at his arm, tending to it again. Not many people talked about her sister's death, although most knew about it. It had crushed her family to pieces.  
Araya blinked. He threatened her in such a weird way. Why would he have to lean in close to do so? She shrugged it off and waited for him to walk away. "As long as they aren't blood suckers.." She mumbled to herself. It wasn't long until Ambrosia had stormed into the room. Araya minded her own business and spaced out after that.

"It happened all so abruptly six years ago. Yes six years ago her family was violently token from her. The only other survivor was Akira which Araya called Kira. But, it wasn't much longer until Kira died also. Araya was left alone also with no hope to move on, only bitterness kept her alive until she made the promise to kill anything and everything that was a vampire. "I will keep moving forward for what I am dued." She said outloud. This is when she snapped back into reality and blushed. But luckily no one was paying any mind to her.

It was long until Cecil had put a plate of food in front of Araya. Her stomach growled loudly from her just smelling the food. She blushed again and sighed. "Thank you for the food. How much is it?" She said before digging into it. Before Cecil could answer her, if he even heard her in the first place. He had walked off. But, she couldn't wait until he got back and nearly devoured everything that was on the plate. She didn't bother pacing herself because she was about to sleep off the long journey she just finished doing.

This is when she looked at Cecil. "Is there a washroom I may use?" She asked softly. After all she was a mess and since she had the chance to be clean for once she jumped at it. Yurian couldn't help but smile when Belle apologized for his past. It wasn't her fault in the slightest, though he imagined she felt guilty for having asked. "Ah, it's no problem, you don't need to feel bad, I would have had to come back here and face things eventually. So even if it is sad, It is in the past, so I do not dwell on it too much, I push forwards and make sure others don't have to suffer as I once did." At the mention of her sister, Yurian reached up and grabbed a strand of her hair, it was sad she lost her sister to vampires, but he would not ask for more. "I see, it must be difficult at times, with these other people disappearing. But no matter, I will somehow get more guards and do my best to stop it happening again." He gave a very warm smile at this, before letting the strand of her hair go. She was a beautiful woman, and he felt like he could get along quite well with her, perhaps even talking more with her in between his patrols. "Thank you for your help, with my wounds." Sarabelle looked back up at Yurian as she finished taking care of the wounds on his arm, seeing his lips curve into a smile. She felt a little better then, seeing him smiling.. she had felt badly about bringing his past up. Hearing the way that he used his past to drive his mission today, she smiled a bit. It was a healthy way to use his past to improve his work, other than the fact that he overworked himself a bit too much. She nodded lightly at him, about to speak when he reached up and grabbed a strand of her hair, causing a faint blush to spread across her cheeks. It faded quickly however and she listened to what he said about the disappearances, shaking her head gently as she packed up the remainder of the medical supplies. "It's upsetting more so because I know what the families go through. But it's gotten easier. And you and your guards have been doing a good job, less people have been taken recently." she said gently, watching as he released her hair. She finished putting the supplies she had used to treat his wounds away and leaned against the table behind her, smiling when he thanked her for her help. "No problem, I'm happy to help. You should probably try to get some sleep though, you look like your about to pass out." she said gently, wanting him to get some sleep and stop pushing his body so hard. She worried about people a lot, it was just who she was. Annette sucked in a breath of anticipation as the man stopped just short of the door and then let it all out in one blow when he crossed it. She blushed and smiled at the man when he held his hands up in an amusing manner and could physically feel the weight lifted from her shoulders. "Fantastic, I'm sure the others will love a new hunter!" she thought cheerfully as she hurried up the stairs to her left. There was something so simple and convenient about living above your shop, it was no wonder most of the store owners did it. Having all your things in one building came in quite handy. She threw her breeches on the floor along with her apron and sawdust-covered shirt before dawning a simple black dress and letting her hair down, caught only by a matching hairband she favored most days. The idea of a stranger, a new face in town, that she could trust, even a little, had her checking herself in the mirror twice. Not consciously, but what was wrong with wanting to look descent? After all that's how she was raised. She grabbed her dark green cloak off the hook and rushed down the stairs as she tied it around her neck. Her cheeks had turned red from her speed and as she came threw the front door it was a little to obvious she was excited. "Ready?" she asked, pulling up her hood and smiling like a child.

It wasn't a long walk to the center of town. She only had to lead the man down one road and one right turn, but she wanted to take advantage of the time she had anyways. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to my town? You don't really expect me to believe a hunter just happened too get lost in one of the most vampire infested forests in the country do you?" she asked, speaking as though they knew each other already. She spent so much time being terrified of vampires that Annette often took a liking to anyone as soon as she found out they weren't one. She did the same thing with the other newcomer Arthur, who had only been here a few days and already caught her interests. She supposed she liked talking to him because he wasn't like most of the people in town, he had a new perspective on everything. He even wanted to put the vampires on trial once caught, instead of killing them on the spot. She didn't quite agree, but it still made for an interesting conversation. After a while though she began to get a look from everyone else in the tavern around them and decided she had been talking the poor mans ear off enough for the day. She looked forward to seeing him again today and maybe asking him just what he had meant by "trial" anyways. In the mean time she was equally interested by the new man beside her. She walked with a skip in her step, literally, like a dance, so cheerfully out of place in this dreary town. "Or are you just that bad?" she added teasingly. Yurian nodded at Belle's comments on the less people being taken and knowing how families felt. He was glad to have his wounds treated and got to his feet when she mentioned him having to sleep. A chuckle escaped him. "Yes, I think I will go to bed like you suggest, I could do with a rest." He didn't react to the fact that she hit the nail right on the head with the fact he looked like he was about to pass out, but he did feel that way, hoping to collapse into his bed soon. "I'll walk you to the door at least, you should be careful walking home though. Feel free to visit me anytime." With that, Yurian got to his feet and led Belle to the door, holding it open for her. Sarabelle smiled when Yurian laughed a little, saying that he would go to bed. She was glad to hear that he was going to get some rest. "Good, some sleep will do you good." she said with a smile, standing up straight from where she had been leaning on the table behind her. Tucking a stray lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear, she nodded to him and followed him to the door, smiling a bit hearing his offer to visit him anytime. "I will, thanks. And try to rest more often, if you can?" she added gently, pausing at the door for a moment to see how he reacted to her statement about trying to get more rest. "Good night Yurian." she said lightly, the concept of night making her smile gently. It was eternally night around here, but she knew he would know what she meant. Turning on her heels, she walked out the door alone and into the darkness around her.

As she started heading back towards town, she heard the sound of humming and curiosity got the best of her. Following the sound of the noise, she found a girl she'd seen a few times around town sitting against a wall and humming. "What is that tune?" she asked gently, walking up and smiling sweetly at the girl. She didn't want to scare her or anything, she just was curious, she thought she had heard that tune before. "Oh, and I'm Belle by the way... you work at the tavern don't you?" she asked with a friendly smile, wondering what this girl was doing out here by herself. "I will try and rest some more. I can't have myself collapsing when there are people to protect" he waved to her as she left the building, watching for a time as she made her way into the darkness and out of sight. With a heavy sigh, he closed the door behind him and slid down it so that he was now sitting on the ground against it. His head throbbed with pain and he held a hand to it, sweat running down the side of his face. "Perhaps I have pushed myself too far this time, I should rest" using the wall for support, Yurian forced himself to his feet once more, stumbling a little as a dizzy spell overcame him, before steadying himself. He eventually made his way over to the stairs of the house, stairs that went down, rather then up, and pushed the door inwards. Unlike most of the houses in the village, the rooms of his home were underground, rather then above the first story in the air.

Yurian lent against the wall as he made his way down the stairs, feeling his way around so that he wouldn't fall, until eventually he touched the ground below them. He coughed a little and breathed heavily, making his way down the hall along the wall towards a closed door at the end. Once he had finally gotten to the door, he reached out and opened it, going into the room and collapsing into the dusty bed within. He lay there for a moment wide awake trying to calm his breathing, and soon drifted off into a heavy sleep. "Damn...you...blood...suckers, come...here...so...I...can...kill...you" he murmured in his sleep, pretty much inviting them into his home, if they even heard him. Anya was lost in her so g when a girl walked up. She jumped, startled when she spoke. "Oh, um, it a gypsy lullaby. It was sung to me all the time when I was younger." She said to her. "And ya, Anya." She was smiling but it didn't exactly reach her eyes though. "I didn't realize anyone came back here." Biting her lip gently when the girl sprung up, Belle said apologetically "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She obviously looked like she felt bad about startling her, she hadn't meant to do so. There was an apologetic look spread across her face. She was just curious, she couldn't help herself. Hearing that it was a gypsy lullaby, Belle shrugged a bit. She wouldn't have heard a gypsy lullaby before as far as she could remember. "Well, it's a lovely tune." she said thoughtfully, smiling genuinely at her. She could tell the girl didn't seem to happy that she was there however, so she averted her eyes away, shuffling her feet against the ground. "Well, I don't normally come out this way honestly, I just heard you humming and was curious. Sorry to intrude though." she said gently, looking back up at the girl with a small smile. She realized she probably should have just kept walking and left the girl to her privacy, so she shrugged her shoulders, saying "I'll be on my way then." She then turned to leave, not feeling that the girl really wanted he around. Anya noticed the look on Belle's face. "It's fine. I tend to not hear anything or notice a lt of things when I'm thinking of my past." She said, hoping to make her feel less guilty about startling her. "Thanks. It was one passed down in my mother's family." She sighed hearing the girl talk more and say she was leaving. "Wait. You don't have to leave." She said as she hopped off the wall, the bells jingling as she did. "You weren't intruding and I don't mind the company. I'm not very good at showing emotions around others so if it seems like I'm mad or upset or something I'm actually not. I can smile but that's something I force myself to do when I'm entertaining or around people." She explained, figuring it was the fact that she didn't look happy that made the girl feel not welcomed. Arthur frowned as the witch told him off for being reckless. How was he reckless? It seemed like the only thing he would be having for breakfast this morning was a heaping pile of guilt and shame. When she asked just what he was, and followed it by saying something in French, he paused. Before his journey he tried to learn how to say "attorney" in any language he could, he felt it was just as important as learning how to say hello and goodbye. The word she said sounded familiar, yet he had trouble placing his finger on it.

After a few seconds of thought, he realized the witch was asking whether he was an attorney. He nodded, straightening his suit and holstering his flintlock inside it once more. "Yes, I'm an attorney, a solicitor, un avocat, whatever you wish to refer to me as." He gave her a curiously courteous bow, trying to ignore Cecil and his barmaid's comments. He wondered, did this wish know why he was here? She could probably tell he was English thanks to the accent. "I traveled here from England... Well, not here specifically, I sort of just stumbled onto this village. But I've vowed to help it in any way I can." He wanted to avoid mentioning putting the vampires on trial, after all it probably wasn't the best first impression to give someone. Ambrosia raised a thin blond eyebrow at Arthur as he introduced himself. She didn't interrupt him, in fact she studied him closely. "He's no short of courage, but that could be a bad thing." Ambrosia mused to herself. She downed the rest of her pint and set it down on the bar. "He's plucky." As he straightened from his bow, Ambrosia hopped down from her bar stool, placing her hands on her hips. "Well Arthur," She looked up at him, "I don't care what you job is; if you are here to help, I'm sure everyone would be appreciative." Ambrosia stuck out her left hand, "Just as long as I don't have to save your arse all the time, got it, petit chiot?"

She giggled softly to herself, "By the stars if he ever asks me what that means, I'm sure he would be mad." Ambrosia turned back towards the kitchen after shaking hands with Arthur, she glowered at Cecil and Abigail. "Watch what you say there children or I will turn both of you into newts!" Her frown cracked into a smile and Ambrosia laughed. "Just kidding." Cecil grinned at glanced at Arthur then at Ambrosia, "Hey, Ambrosia why don't you make Arthur a cup of tea? Since you both got off on the wrong foot." Ambrosia stared at Cecil, "What the hell is he doing?" She noticed the subtle wink he gave her.

Grinning like a fox in the chicken coup, "Why not, I was rather harsh with you, wasn't I?" Ambrosia didn't let him reply before she marched back to the kitchen. Cecil had already put the old kettle on the stove. "Okay magick bag, what do you have for me?" Ambrosia struck her hand into the bag, it disappeared up to her upper arm. She rooted around like that for awhile before pulling out the basic necessities for Earl Grey tea. Ambrosia also grabbed a hunk of dried vanilla and a handful of dried marigold petals. She drew a foot wide circle on the wooden chopping table with chalk and placed all the ingredients inside.

Taking an unused knife, Ambrosia began furiously chopping the ingredients. She mumbled softly in a language no one in the room could understand. Ambrosia finished just as the kettle whistled. Grabbing a mug from off the shelve over the sink along with an old tea strainer. Ambrosia broke her chalk circle and scooped some of the tea into the strainer. Heaving the heavy kettle, she poured it over the loose leaves. The liquid in the mug was dark and swirling, Ambrosia reached into her bag once more and pulled out two vials. One was cream and the other was a shade of dark brown. She added three drops of the dark brown liquid then the cream.

Walking over to Arthur, she smiled at him. "Here, this will give you some commonsense. Don't worry it's not going to kill you." Ambrosia assured him; she had only added a bit of English brandy to it. Belle turned back around when she heard the bells jingling behind her and Anya's voice telling her to wait. Her lips turned up in a smile hearing that she wasn't actually intruding. She had felt like she was barging in on the girl when she wanted to be along, so she was glad to hear that she was wrong. Hearing her explanation, Belle smiled sympathetically, saying "Sorry, I just tend to take people's expressions seriously," she began, laughing gently. "But I'm glad I didn't intrude, I'll make sure to keep that in mind in the future." She smiled happily at the girl, then walked over to the wall she had been leaning against, plopping herself down against it and making herself comfortable. "This seems like a nice spot to come to just to sit and get away from town for a while." she mused, looking over at Anya. Anya watched her walk over to the wall. "I thought so too. I've been here for a while now. It's pretty secluded and peaceful." She said as she walked Ito the center of the space. "I like it for this wide open space. It gives me one where to practice." She said, emphasizing her point with a twirl. The bells ringing out with each move. "I found it while taking a look aroun town." Belle nodded a little hearing that the girl had been out here for a while. She wondered if Anya just wasn't scared of the vampires that plagued this town or really just didn't care. She didn't seem to mind being out here by herself. Belle on the other hand wouldn't be one to risk it. She watched as the girl twirled around, her bells jingling. Smiling a bit to herself, she asked gently, hoping she wasn't intrduing too much, "You said that tune was a gypsy lullaby, were you at gypsy at some point - or are you? Just out of curiousity." She didn't have any intentions of making the girl spill her past or anything, she just was genuinely curious. It was obvious that Belle didn't like to hurt people's feelings or ask the wrong questions, but she was also quite the curious girl.  
Anya turned back to look at Belle when she asked if she was a gypsy. "I was abandoned at a gypsy camp as a baby so they raised me as their own. I still live in and follow their ways. So ya, I'm a gypsy. It's where and how I learned to dance, where my taste in clothing is from, along with the jewelry I wear." She said, shaking her foot a little causing the anklet to ring more. "I know most people think of us as thieves and cheats but we aren't so I'm proud if the fact that I'm a gypsy." She didn't feel like the girl was prying so she told her everything. It neve bothered her and as she had said, she was proud of her history. The sound of another door shutting behind him caused Doyle to turn his head until Annette's face was visible through the dark. Even so, he could see the excitement in the way she moved as she rushed to his side and smiled. "After you," he said in response to her question, though he kept pace as she led him towards the village center. The pair hadn't been walking for long when Annette piped up, asking Doyle what brought him to the village. His head tilted skywards, as if suddenly curious about the stars. There wasn't much to see; other than the faint glow from the moon, the rest of the sky was obscured by low-hanging clouds. The village really was trapped in its own, little bubble.

With a shrug, Doyle let his focus fall back down to earth and Annette's question. "Believe what you want, luv," he replied, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "But your first guess would be right. It's not a mistake, me being here. I was tracking this leech-," he broke off, unsure of how much he should share. [******** it, he thought. What did he have to hide? "I was tracking this leech, trying to get it to lead me back to its nest and I heard these... rumors. Thought they were vampire fairy tales; a town with no sun! Where the girls' blood ran sweeter than you've ever tasted. But imagine my surprise when I was told exactly how to find this place. Curiosity might've killed the cat, but here I am," he finished with a wave of his hand. "And I could really use a drink." Annette had spent her whole life hearing such vivid and disturbing descriptions of her cursed town so by now all the tales didn't bother her. All they were was words, they couldn't harm her, no matter how dark they seemed. So it was no surprise that she hardly reacted at all to the hunters story, she really didn't care. But when he said he needed a drink she couldn't help beaming as they walked up to the door of the tavern. His timing for words was impeccable.

"Good thing we're at the bar, then, if you're so thirsty!" Annette said with a soft smile, the kind of smile that she didn't mean to melt your heart with but had its way of doing just that. She pulled the door wide open and made a point of walking in before him so everyone inside would see a familiar face before a frightening new one. Inside was quite the crowd: Ambrosia, Abigail, Cecil and Arthur. 'Huh. Lotta "A" names in this town. I never noticed that before.' Annette glanced at the lawyer, unable to hide the interest in her expression. He was, after all, one of the newer additions to the town. That and he wasn't a hunter, he was a lawyer, and there weren't any other ones before him. Before him there were just the guards, the ones that were called when the laws were broken and decided the punishments on the spot. Annette wondered if the law would change, now that Arthur was in town.

"That is our new lawyer, Arthur." Annette said to Doyle, voice its same softness, same good-natured sweetness, "He's only been here a little bit longer than you, really. A couple of days?" she mulled the idea of an exact number over in her head before giving up and walking over to the aforementioned man. He seemed to be in a slightly heated conversation with the witch Ambrosia, whom she had still failed to formally introduce herself to, and standing near the bar where she could hear Cecil working to catch up with the crowd. She waited until there was a small pause in the conversation until she spoke up, her volume practically half of theirs but still noticeable at such a close range. "Hello Arthur. Is Abigail here?" She wanted to make sure she wouldn't over work poor Cecil if he were all by himself by ordering something to eat along with her new friend. She turned her head to look at Doyle and realized how rude she was being. "Oh, by the way, this is Doyle, he's a vampire hunter I found struggling on the edge of town. Don't worry, he's not a vampire, I checked." she added that last part quite proudly, as if it were some great feat, not realizing how silly she must have sounded, and how naive she must have looked. "Doyle, this is Arthur." She knew she was repeating herself as she gestured back and forth between the men but she felt it was necessary to complete a proper introduction. "Are you two getting breakfast as well?" she added after a moment, turning her gaze to Ambrosia as well since she felt so bad for leaving the poor girl out of the conversation so far, but it wasn't like she could introduce her too, she hardly knew the witch. Arthur was taken aback by the witch's stubbornness and downright rudeness. It was clear the witch lacked most of the qualities that defined a nice english lady. Yet, despite being her apparently rude attitude, she didn't seem outwardly malevolent. "I'll have you know, madame, that I'm more than capable of protecting myself; should the need ever arise." He had faith that his cross would protect him, but if it couldn't then he could always rely on his flintlock.

As he sat at his table, waiting for Cecil to make his tea... He felt the urgent need to stand up indignantly when Cecil mentioned letting Ambrosia make his tea. While he didn't think the girl was evil, he was still uncomfortable with the thought that she would be making his tea... Especially since she seemed to be pulling the ingredients out of a "magic bag". He prayed to the Lord that this wouldn't turn him into a Newt.

When his tea was done and handed to him, he put it to his lips, about to sip it... And suddenly pulled away. "You know, saying 'it wont kill you' does nothing to inspire trust. It's like saying 'this will only sting for a second', it only makes me believe the opposite." Despite his protests, however, he took a sip of the tea.

It tasted like... Well made tea. Not 'amazingly magical', but definitely above average, he wondered if it would have any after effect he should worry about. He took a few more sips, when suddenly Annette the carpenter entered the tavern. She asked him where Abigail was, and Arthur nodded his head in Cecil's general direction. "Last I saw, she was with Cecil... Oh, and a vampire hunter? Well I assume that'll only be good news for the town." He wasn't sure how great this man would be against the vampires, but any weapon against the oncoming darkness would find it's use, he supposed. Araya sighed. Cecil was in his own little world of owning a business and probably didn't hear Araya in the first place. This is when she looked down at her plate and wondered what to do with it? That was another question for her to ask, if Cecil had the time of day anyways.

There wasn't much chatting done until two more individuals came into the bar. They went straight to the man that was sipping tea. She wasn't trying to be nosy but her attention peaked when she heard the woman say that her companion was a hunter. "Another vampire hunter in this town? Should I introduce myself or does he already know me? Who knows.." She pondered this for some time and then decided to look away.

Staring was a horrible thing to when you didn't know people. She sighed and hoped not to be confronted, but then she looked down at the empty plate and sighed again. Why did she look down at this empty thing again? It made her wonder a bit but she shrugged it off. It was time before Araya decided to do anything. Eventually she had gotten up and looked around. She was holding her plate unsure what to do with it. This when she approached Arthur who was talking to Annette still. "Sorry to interrupted, but what do i do with this?" She finally asked. Belle listened intently as Anya told her about her past. About being abandoned as a child and raised as a gypsy. She didn't seem as though she was too upset by it though, but as far as Belle could tell, this girl wasn't the type to exude emotion. She did seem quite proud of the fact that she was raised as a gypsy however, demonstrating her point with a twirl and jingle of bells. Smiling kindly, Belle said a bit eagerly So I'm assuming you traveled a lot before you ended up here?" No matter how much she would protest and argue about how much she loved this town, she really did want out. She'd never seen sunlight - not a day in her life - and she wanted it more than anything in the world. She wanted out of this town, to see new places and try new things. It would never happen though, so she liked to try to indulge in other people's stories and travels as much as was possible. Anya nodded at her question. "Yes. A lot. I've been to many different places. So far though, this place is the strangest and not unique though." She said as she looked up at the sky. "What about you? Have you traveled before?" She tucked a loose strand of hair bak in place as she looked back to Belle. "The only thing I miss since I came here is the sun. It's strange that the sun never shines here." Doyle followed Annette through the tavern doors like a puppy expectantly waiting for a treat; right on her heels with a slight bounce in his step. The inside was cosy and well-lit, as if to counteract the never-ending night outside. In spite of this, the atmosphere still seemed tense, like they were all just waiting for the roof to collapse. One of the women even had a sword tied to her belt. He let his eyes roll over her as he passed; she wasn't bad looking. He counted the heads of those few he could see as he continued to follow his guide to one of the tables. A man sat there, sipping a steaming mug with a very serious look on his face. The man wore a suit that was very out of place in the village, and when he spoke, Doyle caught that upper crust, english accent and immediately disliked him.

"A lawyer, eh?" Doyle repeated, the corners of his lips curling. "What d'you expect to do if you catch one of those flying rats? Slap 'em on the wrist with law book of yours?" He chuckled to himself as he pulled out a chair and straddled it. "Who's a guy gotta kill to get a drink around here?" He asked, looking around. There was a petit woman with long, blonde hair trailing down beneath a cloak standing beside the table. Her expression was cold and there was obvious intelligence in her eyes. Before he could go and say anything clever, the dark-haired woman with the sword suddenly materialized at his side with an empty plate in her hands. Or so it seemed, since he hadn't heard her approach. Even when she spoke, her voice was so soft he had to really listen to pick out her words.

"Leave the mess, luv, and come join the party," Doyle said as he pulled over another chair with his boot, all the while bearing his teeth in a wolfish grin. "And what's your name?" He practically purred in that irish accent of his. He really fancied himself a charmer. Belle listened as the girl said that she traveled a lot, biting her lip gently. She was just so incredibly curious, she was bursting with things to ask the girl. She had to contain herself though, she didn't want to explode in a stream of questions. When she was asked if she had ever traveled, she released her lip from the grip of her teeth and shook her head gently. "No, never. I was born in this town, never known anything different." she said carefully, smiling a gentle smile when she spoke about the sunlight. "I'm sure it's beautiful, the sun. And yea, my dad always used to tell me it didn't shine here because we were protected by the moon. That doesn't seem to be quite right anymore with the way things are going in this town however." she said simply, looking up at the everlastingly dark sky. She remembered as a child the stories her father would tell her. That the moon and the stars and the blanket of night protected them from the evils of the world. That was before the vampires.

Blood at Dusk part 5 and final

Louis eventually grew bored of watching Kadar and the red haired women. Deciding they weren't worth his time, he supposed that the village would be reasonably safe by now. Flying from the trees, the swarm returned to the village... Though most stayed in the outlying forest, a single bat flew into the village itself. It took great mental strain for Louis to separate himself from the other bats and still maintain control, yet he was old, and skilled, enough to do so. He wanted to find himself a new servant, and Witch or no, he was going to find one.

He was staying reasonably far from the tavern, after all it would be downright foolish for him to return to the "scene of the crime"... Granted he was stopped before he could perform a crime.

Anya looked at her for a minute before turning around to look up at the sky. "So you've been trapped in the darkness. Mother always said that one that lives in darkness all their life, shines brighter than the sun. I know she only said it when I got scared of the dark but it sounds nice. You seem like a nice girl so I think it suits you." She said to Belle. As she talked about her mother, a small smile did show in her face. It seemed genuine but wa gone before she turned back to look at Belle. She knelt down to fix her anklet since she felt some of the bells twisted up around the chain. "And the sun is lovely, just not a good idea actually stare directly at it." She said in a joking tone.

Belle nodded gently when the girl mentioned her being "trapped in the darkness". It seemed a bit extreme, but it was true. She didn't know how to get out of this godforsaken place, so she was pretty much trapped. She didn't like to think of it that way though, that wouldn't make living here any easier. Hearing what Anya said next however, about someone who's lived in the dark their whole life shining brighter than the sun, Belle couldn't help but smile a bit. "That's a nice way to look at it." she said softly, making a mental note of that for whenever she was hating this dark little town. Belle laughed at Anya's statement about not staring at the sun, grinning a bit. "I don't even know if my eyes would adjust to the sun at all, the brightest light I've even seen is candlelight." she said with a short laugh, although there was something slightly depressing about her tone. If she could have grown up somewhere else, somewhere where the sun did shine, she would have taken that in a heartbeat over this place.

Delilah smiled as she let the young miss take her hand, it was remarkable to her how very similar she was to an average human child," Why of course I promise" she cooed at the girl as her free hand lifted to stroke the stay hairs on the child's head. Her attention then shifted to the Guard whom seen preoccupied with his thoughts then spoke a language she wasn't familiar with,"?..?" she asked inquisitively looking down at the child then back to man. It was clear this man had some kind of twisted feature about him and it was rather uncomfortable not being able to quite understand this new face. Though later she will jolt down furiously about all the wicked vibs she was getting from him alone. The sudden chill that went down her spine snapped her back from her train of thought and her focus was on the armored man," Well you better hurry Sir Knight so that you may hurry back and assist with finding the young miss's mother" she said with a plastic smile as she was clearing nudging him to get a move on.

Kaa'mina had dug her heal hard into the paved walkway and charged in the blink of an eye. Her light form was hard like a small bolder as she collided with the offending beast like a linebacker. It was the only way which she could think at the time to intercept it's lunge. She was for a moment at in the terrible clutches of it's claws but her goal was accomplished when she could hear that Miss Yumi and Delilah had closed the door of the house. Both her and the attacker hit the ground, now it was time to get out of this thing's arm reach.

But that was easier said than done so Kay finally had the bright idea she should have had much earlier. "GUARDS!" Tis a strange thing to hear the polite soft spoken maid to roar in such a manner but it causes resting birds in the nearby trees to take wing. This fighting thing was never really her forte but she's had hundreds of years to learn. The maid is just a little off about getting it prefect, or quick enough as a natural killer would. She points her now spring loaded collapsible baton in the correct direction. Kaa'mina depresses the button that releases the high pressure spring only a vampire pushing with all her might could close, therefore projecting the blessed silver tip into the beast's jaw with the relative speed and power of a 12g shotgun slug as she kicks back from it's body. She is not undamaged from the brief body check with the were.

The werewolf howled as he let go of Kay and writhed all over the garden path, the silver tip of the baton leaving a burning hole in his jaw. "It hurts. You'll pay you b***h," he cried out as howled loudly and angrily. As he stood back up again, looking quite pissed and in great pain, blood dripped out of his mouth as the silver prevented his mouth from healing properly. "I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece woman, then I will have that tasty little girl for a snack," he said with a snarl as he again charged at her with his large claws, swinging around his claws angrily like a wounded animal, the pain greatly diminishing his strength and making his moves very predictable and not caring very much she is holding a silver tipped baton. If he didn't learn his lesson a few seconds ago he would painfully learn it again as he had threatened Yumi's life again. As Kay called for the guards, some maids and butlers were rushing to her aid with swords of their own and preparing some silver to help but at the moment, the werewolf didn't notice the extra help as he tried to slash at Kay or get her in a bear hug and try to crush her bones.

Kaa'mina swallows hard and takes a second to remember herself. Like lighting her grip almost imperceptibly changes on the baton and as the beast charges again and again she strikes forward with the tip like a fencer. Each hard forward strike on his arms, legs, or chest counters his forward momentum a painful burning strike which only fuels it's rage and intent to harm her. The maid is using every thing she has to keep the thing from ripping into her, to cast his swipes aside and move just from his pounce. She is using this dance but she knows, with enough time she'll slip up, she never does it just perfect. Keep looking me a bit longer beast, stay on my feet a bit longer, she hopes.

The werewolf howled louder as he felt more pain from the silver and continued fighting but getting weaker. As a claw went for Kay's throat, a sword blocked the way as another maid stood at her side, holding his claw from hitting Kay. "Kaa'mina, you summoned for us?" she said as she pushed the werewolf back and was surrounded by some maids and butlers, each armed with a weapon and some silver. "I'll kill you all," the werewolf howled as he began to fight them all, each giving away distance as they stabbed the werewolf from the sides and back, giving Kay the opening to finish the werewolf off as his attention is diverted away from her.

Yumi held on to Delilah's hand, feeling very relieved from her promise. She looked ahead at the halls and wondered where Sam is. "Maybe mommy is in the kitchen. Yumi is feeling hungry," she said to Delilah as her bats then flew from their perch and began to show the way to the kitchen, each acting as a checkpoint for the way to the kitchen. She then looked back at Konstantin and smiled. "Sir Kon is very strong," she said with a bit more of a cheery attitude, but deeo down she hoped that Kay wouldn't be hurt and that he would arrive in time. "Mommy," Yumi called out as her voice echoed down the halls.

An awkward pause - to say the least. Standing upright, hands laying flat upon his sides as Adrienne s gaze finally catching his own. Though her next comment caused his eyes to trail to the side and with each added word to follow only served to make the events past even more pressing. So that meant she was acting of her own accord - what had she hoped would happen from doing that? Gazing back into the woman s eyes. Offended No, that wasn t it. Merely giving a nod as if to forgive such actions, though such wasn't the case. The butler had no desire to speak of such matters in this moment. Fearful that in his current state, as his mind tried to come to terms, that he may say something out of line. He'd have to make things clear at a later time.

Discomfort in their proximity, taking a slight step back as she stood and proceeded forth. Listening to the faint sound of her steps upon the floor, taking note of her scent and that of Dante s that still clung to the very fibres of her attire. A stilled tongue in the man, yet wandering orbs. Catching a glimpse of the maid s scar. To think, had he known her in a past life - he would have done the same if not worse. Arms swaying lightly by his side, heals pressing lightly onto the floor as Giovanni repositioned himself. It is one thing to have such conviction - but another to be blind as to the extent of what that truly meant. Was she saying such for his sake?

There is nothing more that you need to tend to - only your current duties. The laundry was nearly complete - though give it another hour or so and you d find yourself with yet another load. As for the night off - unthinkable. But a kind gesture, nonetheless. Pausing; Adrienne s soft spoken words made audible in the silence of her room. Permitting himself to draw near. Your name is your own. It is for you to decide which you want to carry forth. Shoulders perfectly in line with his body. Trace amounts of light catching those golden orbs. Is there anything more I may be of assistance with Miss ? His words intentionally left to hang. Waiting for her to fill in the blank if she so wished. Taking his leave, Konstantin darted out of their sight. Only the minute sounds of his armour in motion giving way to the direction he left. An unmistakable voice pierced the air - easily filtering into the castle. It was that of Kaa mina calling for assistance. Looks like things were starting to get interesting.  
Eyes narrowed into slits, adrenaline rising. How he longed for battle. Fresh blood was pooling - catching in the wind. This only added to Konstantin s excitement and a murderous look worn so freely.

Using his right hand, the guard unlatched his helmet yet again, emerging from the doors. His foot sliding partially as he tried to still his form, not to miss his mark. Stopping a foot shy, if that, from were Kaa mina was positioned. The residual echo given off, a face still concealed by the helmet. Resting a free hand upon the small of her back. Kay - my love, had you missed me? A playful tone to his words, that accent peeking through. It really wasn t time to play games or tease but what else was he do to. Besides as he gazed over to the werewolf, it seemed this fight was already close to being done with. How unfortunate. Mentally sighing at the thought. Removing his helmet, speaking under his breath, What will it take to shut you up? Smirking from ear to ear as the blood coated the ground. Watching with satisfaction - enjoying this display. Shall I tear your vocals out - no a tone unlike before, I d rather hear your screams. Throwing, with great force, the helmet towards the creature s face. Whether it hit his intended target or not - mattered little. All the Russian wanted was for those eyes to be on him. We'll play later. Giving a wink to the maid before charging forward. For the most part the servants had done well to fend off this creature - they were far more resourceful than the guard previously thought. One should never be so foolish as to underestimate those within this estate. Unsheathing his sword. When you re in hell - be sure to remember my face. Malice staining those words, fangs exposed. With that Konstantin lunged forward with blade in hand, not intending to wound - no only to kill. Kaa'mina's eyes go wide as she feels the light pressure in the small of her back, she gives a small yelp and must jerk one foot up out of the reach of the beast's claw as Konstantin's familiar accent touches her ears. Now knowing one of the skilled fighters has arrived her demeanor changes. Her eyes turn up to him with a slightly angry pout, distorted because her cheek has been raked by the thing's claws, ripped in three jagged lines. She almost looks for a second like she is about to burst into tears but just like joking, this is not the time nor the place.

As his eyes snap to the offending creature Kay spins in, slipping nimbly under his arm and shamelessly hides behind him. The situation called for her all and she had been ready to give but the shock has worn off as it always does and she feels hurt and hungry. This was nothing she couldn't recover from but it is far outside of the physical abuse she is accustomed too. She now uses the baton to steady herself with one trembling hand as she takes out a dark grey handkerchief and holds it to her still bleeding cheek with the other. Merely watching as he moves to end the were's life. Normally she could feel pity for one who mistakenly attacks a guest, but to go after one of the young misses? Unforgivable after all this family has been through. She would not call out and stop him.

Right?  
"Wait!"  
Kay's tongue betrays her.

She cringes and regrets it the second the word leaves her lips. Her shoulders slump defeated. In the end, when they have the clear upper hand, her softness shows again. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion due to heightened senses. Each passing stride bringing the guard that much closer - it were as if the suit of armour were weightless: not hindering the fluidity in the slightest. A twisted expression painted for all to see; wits still intact, though a vivid imagination running wild. Sure - the young vampire could have gone for a different approach and restrained that creature with the aid of the hired help however that just isn t his style. No mercy would be shown - nor should be. After all, would the Royal Family not be more satisfied with its death considering that beast sought the flesh of their child? What of their servants - was this not their intent? Through its veins ran a lust for flesh; doubtful it would end with just that of a child. It was clear that vile creature of beyond had no intent in backing down or retreating. Fine by him. Besides, survival of the fittest - isn t that how it goes.

His movements precise - with purpose. Euphoria settling in. It had been far to long since Konstantin had known such pleasures. An overpowering odour of blood polluted the air. Sure - it wasn t much sport given the condition of the werewolf, but you take what you can get. Light touching down upon his blade, still unsoiled. Mere moments away from striking and a voice pulling his mind back - causing brief hesitation. The Russian vampire coldly shifted his gaze toward Kaa mina. What had gotten into her? Was this remorse? How disgusting... mercy would not be shown by his hand. Warmth - devoid in the young Russian's expression. An opening was made in his defences, a blade s mark not as true. Just as important as it was not to underestimate your opponent - so was true of averting one s attention. Even a vampire of non fighting specialty like Kaa'mina could see the blatant opening and the were tensing to lash out once more. The head maid scuffles as she drops the bloody cloth and takes her baton grip with both hands down to the side, tip pointed up and lunges in those moments less than seconds that belong to creatures such as gathered here. She hopes with all her might that her reach is enough to make up the difference.

Kay is quick when it really matters and she shoots forward preparing to thrust into it's throat as hard as she can to turn it's attack back once more. Yet she manages to trip in that short distance so she focuses with all her might to finish through with her momentum as she goes down.

Slamming her arms forward she misses her intended mark but hammers the already battered were right in the snout hard enough to jar his head straight back. Prone on her stomach, stopped just slightly behind Konstantin's left foot, Kay whispers soft and quick to the vampire above her.  
"Beat him till he shuts up, beat him till he can't move and is unconscious, I don't care. But we as a group clearly overpower him so he is not a threat. Should he die it should be by order of our Lord here, as it will most likely be. It doesn't deserve such a gory and memorable death anyway." The maid holds the baton defensively as she starts to attempt to return to her feet unsteadily.

It is a strange time for her to think it, but she is dismayed that her uniform is utterly destroyed by this encounter. "Please?" The werewolf was in great excruciating pain. the physical blows he took from the massive vampire knight as he was now on the ground after being tackled. He was panting and looking very pale under his fur, his blood refusing to stop running, though werewolf blood is never good for vampires to suck from. The werewolf made a weak swipe at Konstantin, but his barely grazed his thick armor and made no scratch and then began to try to crawl away. "Please, don't kill me. I didn't mean it when I said I wanted to eat the little whelp," he said to them, clearly out of desperation to live and obviously a lie. Such a pathetic creature now as he was smashed into, full of burning silver wounds, and bleeding all over the ground. Now he is more afraid than ever, his ego gone, and is scared of being pummeled by the large knight. How he wished for a fast and quick death than a slow and painful one. His face said it all. Blood would be the only payment that would suffice for treading upon castle grounds, for attempting to kill the young princess and the only thing that would satisfy his blood lust. Orbs shifting away from the maid s frame - though a mind unable to sync up her movements with what was unfolding. Then it hit him - sensing its proximity.  
A brief second in passing, if that - that was all that it took. Eyes widening as the creature closed the gap between them. No longer could his blade pierce it s chest - nor would there be time to permit a change in its course. Brows narrowing, bracing himself for what was to come. Trying to take a step back, however such momentum lost. How could he have made such a rookie mistake. Cursing mentally in his native tongue. Baring his fangs in a toothy grin, eyes drawn into slits. Despite the rage in him, he would not grant satisfaction to that beast.

Though as a glimpse of the woman s baton caught his eye, that expression changed. A new found distance created. Had it not been for Kaa mina s quick footwork and strength, in those crucial moments, those claws would have torn into the turned vampire - instead, merely a scratch. The suit of armour now completely stilled, laboured breaths escaping, not due to fatigue - no; from anger. Had the maid not called out in the first place it would have all been over - would not have needed assistance. Hushed words escaping her lips. Urgency to speak, so it would seem. And thus, entertaining her speech if you will. However, such rage clouding his thoughts, how it took great restraint on his part not to lash out verbally. Gripping the handle of his sword while maintaining his gaze upon the werewolf. Those pleas falling on deaf ears. How repulsive to witness such a display, begging for one's life. Was there no honour or pride? What did he care if this was a fair fight Had she forgotten the look upon it s face? There was no remorse in that creature - why should they show any back? Would this now become common place? But it was Kay s mention of the King - by his order. Smirking. They are bound by loyalty are they not to the Royal Family: to the one s they serve. A faint chuckle escaped his lips, looking upon Kaa mina as she was determined to rise once more. So this the price you pay will continue to pay his thoughts digressed.

Guards from the outskirts had managed to make their way toward the crowd, though still off in the distance. Do not interfere again - Do I make myself clear! Sheathing his sword once more - it was clearly over. Hell will have to wait. Pressing off his heal, stepping in the pooling blood. Death may have been a more merciful act. However Konstantin got part of what he wanted, blood was spilt regardless, so at least it wasn't a complete loss. Though how the Russian wanted it to be from his hand. The other guards rushed forth - it seems they would take it from here. Kaa'mina moves back as she lifts herself from her knees to her feet. There is fur under some of her nails and her blood is running down her leg and into her shoes. The blazing fury in armored vampire's eye was evident but as far as she was concerned the honor of the house would be preserved in this fashion and she had at least mostly made up for her horrible mistake. The maid feels dizzy but she bows her head slightly and steps back from the enraged man.

"Of course Mister Vorobyov. Thank you." Kay says lowly accepting fully what would follow. Unbeknownst to Konstantin the maid was extremely proud to pay a price like this for her loyalty. In fact it is her honor. Had she been better at combat than house chores she would have gladly picked up the blade for the defense of the family. Unfortunately she was not, or maybe it was fortunate in fact.

Absentmindedly the head maid reaches into her pocket to take out her glasses, yet she can tell from the twisted shape of the metal before she draws them out that they are a lost cause. Her eyes drop to the cracked and broken glass lenses and her face is reduced to a very unfamiliar frown. She drops the thin wire frames to the ground and turns slightly to the side to address one of the other maids, sending her to get some packets of blood. She had promised to return to the young miss as soon as she could but she did not want to show up bleeding and woozy. That would only frighten Yumi more. Kay does not look directly as the brutality is being doled out to the interloper. The butlers dragged the crumpled werewolf out and threw him out into the forest. THey left him there to either limp away or rot for the forest animals to snack on. He is now more or less half alive now with all the wounds he sustained and hungry too. A maid then arrived with some blood packs for Kaa'mina to eat from. "Your blood packets Kaa'mina," she said as she presented them for her to gourge on. Alls well that ends well, at least for the vampire family. A bat then fluttered down and landed on Kay's shoulder, like Yumi had left him behind to watch over Kay and to show that Yumi is very much concerned about her. Adrienne thought about it then smiled, "Adrienne...Alexandria no longer exists." She curtseyed before Giovanni, Adrienne still cared for him deeply but she would keep her feelings to herself. She didn't want to make their relationship any more awkward then what they already had. Adrienne could hear Yumi call for her mother, "I must go, Yumi is looking for Lady Samantha." She smiled softly at Giovanni, "I guess I will see you around."

And with that she whisked out of her room, her heart still pounding in her chest. She made her way to the kitchen, Adrienne saw one of Yumi's bats and waved at the small creature. "Is you mistress close?" Adrienne asked softly. "Yumi? It's Miss Adrienne, I have dinner ready for you." She whispered softly in the little vampire's mind. Adrienne entered the kitchen and began preparing Yumi something to eat.

Adrienne made a quick snack for herself then washed her hands. She leaned against the sink, her clothes still smelt of Dante and alcohol. Adrienne wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes. 'I will not be pushed around.' She silently chanted her mind as she waited for Yumi.

Blood Memory

Hunched in the bath, four ibuprofen gulped too late to dull the muscle cramping to sate a god who thirsts monthly for his slake of iron, I am just a body bleeding in bad light.

But after an hour, as the wrenching wanes, I run more water in, remembering when I was a girl my mother knew one cure for this pain and, while I cried, carried me mugs of tea and whiskey clouded with sugar cubes.

In a palm of pinkish water, I scoop up a burl of my flesh, almond-sized. The tissues settle, livid red to nearly black as I tilt my hand against the light to see it glistening like a ruby cabochon, appealing as it appalls, recalling one future, years ago, that would have borne itself on my blood had I allowed. The question swims into view: would I harbor another life now?

Last spring, I sat above the harbor in Naples with three friends whose children, after a week s vacation, were all safely back at school. Palpable, the holiday mood a morning freed from offspring brought! (I d felt a guilty pleasure I d go home not to cook someone s lunch, but to read.) Still, it wasn t long before our talk s compass needle trembled north toward the motherland: soccer games in the Flegrean fields, ancient sun reborn and swaddled putto-pink in mist above the fumaroles; rococo messes of gelato; first words, whose honeyed gravity weighed on me like a toddler s head snugged below my chin in sleep.

Then, Serena described troubles at her daughter s school. Their new principal refused to pay the local gang s protection money. And so, the teachers arrived at work one day to find the hutches where the children kept rabbits and a little clutch of chicks overturned. From the playground swings the throat-cut animals hung. Next time we come for you someone had written across the door in blood. Now the parents wanted the principal to pay: that was how these things were done. Screw her ideals, Serena heard. That bitch is going to get our children killed. A blade bossed with oyster floats, the harbor glinted below Serena s voice. Into that water, Apicius wrote, the Romans tossed slaves to glut the eels they d later eat with tits and vulvae, succulently cooked, of sows who d aborted their litters.

And from that water, fishermen pulled a girl who d been under at least a week. She may have been the missing one the papers were reporting on whose photo showed her lippy, grinning, seventeen. A week in that wake. She was scoured of identity.

Water s thick in Naples as martyr s blood rusting in ampoules in the cathedral, where it liquefies on schedule and it does; I ve seen the miracle to show the city s still protected by the saint.

I can t remember, six months later, loggy in my cooling bath, if some net had hauled these images writhing up at me that morning as we sat together near the harbor, or if they d tangled in my thoughts that same evening after Serena s dinner honoring Women s Day. Across Europe, lapels flickered yellow wicks of mimosa, marking the feast. And in Naples, flowers fumed for women burned on the flank of Mt. Vesuvius where they d been sewing sweatshop zippers on fake designer bags.

But as it did with everything, the city managed to transubstantiate horror into carnival. With Theresa and Ellie I d walked home late along the harbor. Fireworks seethed above the bobbing masts. Mirroring those harrier stars the water seemed to flame, while drowned in lights the Lungomare phosphoresced. Scooters rippled through the reefs of cars, barely slowing for schools of boys and women in flocks, stiletto-heeled, who stalked screeching over the cobblestones. From an alley s mouth a gobbet of men disgorged. One, drunker than the others, loomed over and bent his face to mine. Where are your babies? he hissed, spit pricking my skin. Get home to your babies. Not just drunk but whetted, his glare stropped beyond seeing and testing its edge. You re over-the-hill for trolling is that what he meant? Or was he putting all women away, including the vampire- lipsticked teens? Whatever he meant, he meant to make us bleed.

I wince, drain chill water out, drizzle in a little more of the hot, and wonder at this habit of holding others words as worry stones to fidget absentmindedly when thought goes slack. Agates of fury, quartzes of scorn. Cold in my ear s palm, the hematite heaviness of a final no.

And I still turn over my mother s words, costly pearls, handed me years ago in a college project on oral history. She took my assignment seriously, agreeing to an interview as if it would allow her, too, to wash through the wrack of half-forgotten truths. Painstakingly on tape she recorded her life, lapped by sluices and hesitations. Her years in the Women s Army Corps, screening films on safety and hygiene to bored enlisted men. Her depression. Decades as a secretary. Marriage.

Until, near side B s close, there gathered a final, muscled wave: how, when she was well past forty, her bleeding stopped. At first, she thought it was her age. Then slowly, sickly she understood. She d tried to find a doctor who would help her, but (her voice cresting, breaking) five months along, it was too late, even if she d had the money. The tape s hiss like receding surf.

So here I am, at daybreak, adjusting the taps with my toes.

I think we are shelled animals, hauled at by tides, sleeking invasive grit with our nacre. I think of her hiding in the tub for half an hour to read; think how pleased I was, finding her, to pull her back to me.

Little plumes of my flesh rock in the swells, but my body is bland now, yielding as kelp, and with my toes I pull the plug.

Drained, I need a couple hours of sleep, then I ll start the day again. And maybe, if I m sleeping late, the dream will come, one that intrigues me almost more than it disturbs, in which I m falling, bound, into a bay of blood-threshed water. Fear ties me; brine bites my lungs and I can t breathe. Then, with a clarity I mistake for waking, I wake below trees, at a table laid variously with meats meats I realize, from a shudder in the grove s air, are human. It should be awful; it is awful. But with a calm familiar only here, a calm I ve never known in any other place, I find myself longing to taste the dish s savor, braised and stuffed, as Apicius writes, with larks tongues.

L

Zas smiled and was about to throw some cheesy comment about he being complicated, but her lips met his once again, and there was simply nothing he could do except kiss her back and wrap both his arms around her waist, bringing her slightly colder body close to his, warmer. Zas' body temperature was naturaly slightly higher than that of a normal human, because of the years he spent in the desert, roaming and working as a mercenary mage. But now, after starting to master fire magic, his body temperature was even higher, feverish. Someone who touched his forehead would think he was having a bad fever.

Zas parted her lips with his tongue, enjoying her kiss as much as he could. It wasn't always they could be alone like this, enjoying each other. When it came to help the king and the royal family, Zas was Lulu's advisor. Even though he had lost his prophetic abilities, he was still very smart and an expert strategist. And after all those years of battle and struggle, it seemed Zas and Lulu could finaly take a breath and enjoy their relationship more. Even after ten years, he was still madly in love with her, just like the day they first had each other, in the old castle's library. The memory came back and Zas couldn't help but smile a little. The air outside was cold, but his body heat was enough to keep them both warm. Zas was substantialy bigger than Lulu, he had always been tall and muscular, and so his embrace was enough to warm a bit her body.

He pulled away softly from her lips, almost wishing he hadn't. Even though he was enjoying it, there was something he enjoyed almost as much as kissing her: Talking to her. She was smart and funny, but the reason he had pulled away was that he was a bit worried about her. Even though everybody at the house had somewhat sad expressions, Lulu's worried Zas much more than any other. He didn't like to see her sad, and so it was only natural that any hint of sadness would not take long to worry him. "Wandering around on your own, my love? Is there something troubling your thoughts?" he asked, removing a few strings of fire red hair from her face with his hand, gently. He looked deep in her eyes and got lost

As their kiss seperated once more Lulu locked eyes for only a split second; and with his question she looked down. "It's nothing." A wash of feelings came over her as she ran quickly through what had been going through her mind. The uneasy feeling that she had gotten.

She dared to look up and could easily tell that her answer was not enough for Zas. She gave a slight smile as if trying to pass it off as truth and then just sighed; giving up. "It's just..." she started as she bit her bottom lip a moment, something she did when it was something a bit more serious on her mind or at least more troublesome. "I can't get my sister out of my head." she locked eyes with him once more. "I feel that there is something wrong, and I have no way of finding out."

She pulled her hand down from his face and laid it gently on his shoulder.

Zas nodded in understanding. Her sister had been gone for a long time with Rathrut, and they hadn't been heard from since then. "Lillian...don't worry about her, my love. I'm sure she and Rathrut are both well and happy. Rath always loved her and would do absolutely anything to protect her... Zas made a pause and remembered Rathrut with pride. He was an immensely powerful ally, and had been of great importance in many battles for the king. A demon fighting for good was something rare, and Rathrut was the rarest Zas had ever heard about. Not even legends told about a demon as powerful and honorable as him. After that short pause, he smiled a little bit. "...and we both know Rath is the most capable bodyguard Lillian could have." he finished, kissing her forehead softly.

The night's wind blew colder against them, but cold was something that Zas hardly felt. "Brr, it's getting chilly here, isn't it?" he said, with a smile, making it obvious he was half-joking because of his own temperature and the place normal cold climate. Zas' thoughts were suddenly diverted to the room he and Lulu shared. There was a fire place there where he could keep her warm, but he only thought about it for a split second. A nostalgic feeling washed over him as he remembered what lied inside a big wooden box. Zas wasn't strong enough to get rid of the armor the master blacksmith Shigo had made for him. Its bright purple crystals shone no more, they would never shine again. Only Shigo, or a blacksmith with as much skill, could reatune the armor to Zas' new powers. Thinking about that, Zas eyes were drawn back to hers. She still looked a bit worried. "Sweetheart, there's nothing we can do besides wait. She will get in touch when she's ready for it. It has not been so long since her heart was pierced by a blade. Give her time, i'm sure she will get back to us." he said, sealing it with a soft kiss on her lips.

She couldn't read his mind, but she could read the play of expressions on his face. She sighed slowly and smiled, "You are right, of course." she said accepting the kiss to her forehead. She knew that Rathrut was a capable man and though for the longest time they all had thought him to be a demon he was in fact so much more. He was a dragon, and of all things she knew it was her sister in fact who held the key to his transformations. They needed each other as much as they loved each other. She couldn't be happier for them in that case, but something still seemed to be bothering Lulu.

She gave a quick shrug and looked to Zas once more as she rubbed her arms briskly; playing along with the fact it was cold. "Perhaps it is just this forsaken cold that is bothering me." she gave him a small smile.

Zas smiled at her and pulled her closer, her torso touching his chest and stomach. Indeed, it was really cold outside, even Zas was starting to feel it. "Why don't we go back to the room then?" he asked, with a sugestive smile. Lulu didn't seem used to the fact she could now withstand sunlight, so the day was still her sleeping time. Zas got used to it and also slept during the day, but not nearly as much as a normal human would. To him, 3 hours of a deep, almost unbreakable sleep were sufficient to fully recover his energies.

Zas held her tight and focused for a bit. His body suddenly disappeared in fire and smoke, only to reappear a split second later inside their room. It was big, with a dark carpet covering the floor and black sheets over the bed. There was a couch and two armchairs, and in front of them, on the opposite wall to the bed, left to the door, a fireplace. As they got in the room, Zas pulled away from her touch softly and walked up to the fireplace, standing in front of the couch. Poiting out his index and pinky fingers, he didn't even need to focus. His eyes seemed to burn for a second, as if the had instantaneously caught on fire, but it was over along with his spell. The wood in the fireplace ignited and the warm heat started irradiating to the room. By his side of the bed, a huge pile of old books, most of them written in runes. Suddenly, looking at the pile, Zas felt a chill cross his spine, and looked out the window, towards the gardens. A bad feeling...weird. He sighed and decided to forget. He didn't know how much of a mistake he was making.

Dehlia's quickly shifted to the moving shadow that disappeared before her eyes could focus on it. It alarmed her since the child had spoke of beings that wished ill of her and beside she didn't have to be well off as a magical being to feel something was off,"Come child lets go in I have more to show you of the world" she smiled making sure she wasn't coming off alarming to the little girl. It was important that she remain calm especial since she was not just any average child she was a princess of vampires. She picked her self off the edge she took a few steps until she was beside the maid and shot a look of worry towards her,"I feel that we have a visitor that should be delt with, I'll take Yumi she won't be found as long as she is in my presents" Her smile was simple as she began to walk towards the castle entrance

Kaa'mina can scent something unfamiliar in the crisp air, this is why she has been staying so alert, so unlike herself. Being outside with one of the young misses calls for a lot of attention. Something in her stomach tightens, she learned to trust this sensation more than two centuries ago the few times it does opportunely occur. "Why yes Miss Yumi, but she may not be used to such a thing so maybe you should keep them back a few feet from the two of you in the center of them in a circle. So she can see them without being too close. Tell them to be quiet and have them go with you to the door, I'll be in right after you of course!" The maid gives a large dazzling smile as her right hand slips into the careful folds of her skirt and her left removes her glasses and tucks them away. Giving a nod and a gesture to the door with her now empty left hand.

Kay give a nod to the young woman then only waits to hear one fluttery pass of Dehlia's heartbeat before she turns on her heal, right hand still gripping something hidden in her skirt. Her greenish eyes move across the grounds in a sweep as she also takes in the scents from the air. The maid is trying not to show how tense she is while remaining vigilant and guarding their rear as they move back inside.

Yumi happily followed Delilah to the castle front, unaware of the danger that is poised to take her life. As she walked, a few bats flew towards them from around the castle, though they seemed to sense something was wrong in the air as they chattered quite fearfully while perching above them upside down. "Whats wrong friends? Ms Delilah is friendly," she said as she held on to Delilah's hand to be led inside the castle.

The werewolf finally ran up the wall and landed in the garden, snarling as he stood on his legs, about Kamina's height as he is still a young werewolf and very cocky indeed. "Stand aside woman. I desire the tasty one over there," he said with a snarl and pointed his large claw finger towards Yumi. Yumi had then turned around and saw the werewolf and suddenly hugged Delilah's leg. "What is that? Yumi scared," she said fearfully as the werewolf suddenly made a dash towards her, intending to try to push Kay aside like paper and not exactly considering her a threat which may be his downfall since he has no idea what Kaamina is capable of or that if she is a strong vampire. Heck, he might be overestimating his own strength

Dehlia look down at the child that now clung to her leg, Her eyes then flutter to the giant cocky wolf that dared to say such things,"Mangy beast" she hissed as she pulled the child the into her arms in a protective embrace. She wasn't a stranger to were-wolfs, they had over ran her home and dealing with them wasn't an issue but she was sure that Ms. Kaa'mina would handle it,"Don't worry dear Yumi, that is just a new rug" she began her sprint into the castle entrance, her strides where graceful and swift for a human, her heart was loud and flutter like wings until she started to slow once she entered the castle's safety. She looked down at Yumi and smiled,"Are you alright dear?" she question softly as she place the child upon her feet once again

"Ahhh~!" startled by something cold nudging his hand he quickly looked down to see Stormy pushing her nose against his hand, and for a moment he began to nearly panic at the sight of the wolf. Thankfully Nina's calling it "Stormy" relieved his worries, and he smiled to the creature. "Why hello there." he greeted the wolf. "Luigsech Vercingetorix, Nina's grandfather." he smiled, watching the wolf soon look for food around the room. "Oh, ah, yes there should be some meat if you would like me to get some and possibly cook it for you?" he asked.

Lulu gave Zas a quick nod of her head as he transported them instantaneously to their room. Lulu let him slip away from her as he set the fire in the room. She stood there, grasping her own arms attempting to find some comfort within the cold walls. She let her eyes set on the fire ahead and if it wasn't for the movement of Zas going to sit beside the bed she would have stayed in the one spot, staring on for hours.

Giving him a look of concern from the corner of her eye, Lulu softly started to speak. "I am guessing I am not the only one that feels this unrest." her voice almost melodic as she spoke to him. She knew he missed his abilities to see through time, even though he would not admit it openly.

Ears perked as the old man screamed, she forgotten that he had never seen her in this form and a toothy grin crossed her maw. She hunched down in a playful manner when they mentioned meat in the kitchen but at the mention of having it cooked she scowled and gave a low growl of disapproval.

Stormy moved over to the fridge and started to paw at it, nipping lightly with her teeth at the handle to try to open it. She kept trying, hoping that either of the two would help her or she would finally succeed at opening it.

Zas sighed as he looked out the window. A chill crawled his spine and made him shiver a bit. But when Lulu sat beside him, he did his best to put a sincere smile on his face and answer her comment in the most optimistic way possible. "Nah, just a chill crawling up my spine, that's all. Now come here, it's cold." he said, despite he didn't feel cold at all. Zas wrapped both his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the curve of her neck.

The mage took a deep breath and relaxed, the scent of her skin filling his senses and helping him relax. Lulu's skin was as soft as silk, he thought, and smiled a little bit. He could feel his loved one was still a bit worried about her sister, but he decided to say nothing about it. Feeling how warm her skin was, Zas slided his hand up over her chest. Pressing it against her, he could feel her faint heartbeat. It was indeed a miracle. Zas had almost lost her once, but instead, something unknown to all of them had happened, and now she was a vampire with a beating heart and a warm skin. "How does it feel to have a beating heart after so long?" he asked, curious. He knew Lulu was much older than him, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. It seemed weird to ask such a thing, but Zas' heart had been beating for his entire life, while hers had only been beating for the past 10 years or so. He kissed her neck softly waiting for her to answer.

Reading right through his words she knew that it was more then what he was saying, she had always been able to depend on his intuition. Lulu moved over to him and the warmth of his embrace spoke louder then words. There was no way he was cold, but she played along and took comfort in his touch. "It still so odd, the feelings that seem to accompany it as well." what she was talking about was the ever underlying guilt of her past, the murders she herself had taken hand in and her constant need for blood seemed to plague her as well.

She looked on with a slightly sad look in her eyes which seemed to be wiped away at a slight kiss from Zas. "Careful, you might find yourself in trouble again." she said playfully.

Zas listened to her closely. It wasa very interesting indeed. It seemed like she not only had won a beating heart, but...a soul too. Not that she had been cold or distant in the past, at least not with Zas. But he indeed had noticed a slight, but sure change on her mood. She was more...sensitive than before. Sadness and happiness seemed to affect her with more intensity, and he had been aware of that for the past few years on certain occasions. It wasn't a huge change, but it was there, surely. And he was also worried about her troubled conscience. Zas wasn't a saint, he had killed many people, some of them innocent, but his consciousness wasn't troubled by it. He knew he would have to pay for the crimes he commited, but also knew that the acts of honor and courage he had done to make up for his mistakes would be taken into account as well. The gods were always just.

"Yes, the change is more visible now." he said. Zas wasn't very good with complex situations like that. Her troubles about killing people needed to be solved by her and her alone, and he felt helpless about it. All he could do was comfort her, give her his love and be there for her. And so he tightened his embrace around her and kissed her neck softly, but with passion. Her comment made him chuckle softly. "Careful with what you say milady..." he started, with a smile and a playful tone, but with a soft voice whispering in her ear. "You might be the one finding yourself in trouble..." he joked, and pulled her down to the bed with her, his lips now on hers. It didn't take long before that slight flush showed up on his face and his body temperature arose from feverish to almost burning.

Dante Blackwater

Dante stormed into his room on the third floor. He was furious by Adrienne's actions. If this estate was his own he would have had her locked up and punished ages ago, how dare she speak to him in such a manner. Dante looked out the window at the setting sun. "She reminds me of someone..." He mused.

Flopping down onto the large bed and delved into the farthest reaches of his mind. Who did Adrienne remind him of? What was it about her that made her so familiar? The fact that she seemed to be more than human intrigued him. Finally realization came to him, "Aha! The scorned little pet princess from the Red Court King. Oh what was her name...?" Dante closed his eyes and tried to probe Adrienne's mind. There was extreme sadness and heartbreak in her mind.

A small grin formed on Dante's lips, "Poor little thing...what was her name...?" He knew that "Adrienne" wasn't her really name; after trying to kill her father, she was dumped into a slave market and her memory wiped. Dante sat up and put his palm to her forehead. "Hmm, maybe I should ask the little minx." He stood and changed clothing before leaving his room once more, on the prowl for Adrienne.

Dante tracked her scent to the library, he chuckled to himself when he found her. She smelt faintly of whiskey, the sight of her made his stomach growl. He scooped her up with ease and carried her back to his room. A fire was lit in the fireplace and Dante deposited Adrienne on the soft rug in front of it. He took a seat near her and watched her sleep. He knew her father wouldn't be too pleased to know that his b*****d child was alive. Having gone to such great lengths to dispose of her.

He liked how the firelight danced over her pale face, she had her father's hair but the rest of her was probably from her mother's side. Dante was curious to know what exactly happened to Adrienne's mother but he wasn't planning on waking her just yet. For now he enjoyed watching his little play-toy sleep.

Adrienne sighed and looked down at the amber liquid in the glass before her. Part of her really wanted to drink it, the other half was trying to reason with her state of mind. "Ugh..." Adrienne gulped down the alcohol and within seconds wished she hadn't. Her head felt like it was swimming and her vision was a little off. Adrienne shook her head to try to correct her vision but that only made matters worse. "Oh god..."

She had never really had the need to drink before and whatever the cook had put before her was extremely strong. Adrienne stumbled out the kitchen; the sun had set and other servants were busying themselves with lighting lamps and candles. Adrienne quietly moved past them and attempted to climb the stairs. This effort proved to be more trouble than it was worth, so she walked down the hallway that led to the library.

Adrienne loved the smell of old books. The summer estate's library was large but didn't come close to the castle back in England. She sighed; Adrienne missed England terribly. She stumbled into a plush armchair in front of the fire and curled up. Adrienne knew there were duties to accomplish but usually that would involve Giovanni. She shivered and bit down on her lower lip. A lone tear ran down her cheek and Adrienne furiously swiped it away, "Pull yourself together!"

It didn't take long for Adrienne to fall asleep in front of the fire. She didn't know if it was the warmth or the whiskey that was making her sleepy. Adrienne thought of Giovanni, a silly, sleepy grin formed on her pink lips. She knew he would give her a lecture or something if he ever found her in this state.

Nina heard the growling coming from Stormy at her grandfather's suggestion of cooking the meal and knew why the wolf growled at that.

"Grandpa, wolves like their meat raw, remember, Mama told me about that at one point. I think she needs our help to get the food though, since she doesn't have hands in this form,"Nina pointed out. She walked over to the fridge and pulled it open for Stormy, pointing to the bottom shelf where some meat had been thawing.

Fluidity as the butler ascended the stairs, sheets in hand. Politely nodding to a guard in mid conversation, lest not to interrupt. Minding one s manners - not a task that required much effort on this vampire s part. Focused on the current duty, mindful that a few of the guest s chambers had become rather stuffy - one might say or best term it. It wasn t that the chambers were ill cared for - no, not in the slightest. Unoccupied for a time and thus the room itself had an air of staleness. It was as simple as that. Given the standards of living in this vast castle this would not due. Sure there were a few rooms currently occupied but more so left vacant at least such was true at the present time. Such care must be shown to all areas. A firm knock given as a warning before entering each room - followed with a pre-rehearsed line that came like second nature - almost unconscious at this point. The other maids did well to keep up on this task of changing over the rooms. It just so happened that today Giovanni had the honour of completing such a chore. Lucky for him.

Swapping out one set of linins for another. Sheets moaning as they took flight into the air, swiftly smoothed down upon the mattress and neatly tucked corners as not to let them escape. Time - almost a foreign concept some days - easily escaped the turned vampire. For just how long had the butler been occupied by such - well, not very long in all honesty. But it seems he happened to be in the right place at the right time. Gloved hands stilled as a familiar scent rushed by. Laying quietly upon the mattress cover, soon to slip back to his side. A definite sigh managed to escape. Adrienne had come this way yet again? Did she not learn to keep her distance from this floor - considering what happened earlier. Cold, golden eyes merely stared to the side. Unable to see through the opaque wall yet seemingly to try in vain. Faint steps could be heard, setting himself back in motion. Dante was already one whom had lost his favour, so it wasn't out of place to make sure he was kept in line when dealing with the hired help. Perhaps it was not his place to involve himself in personal matters if such be the case between Dante and Adrienne, and yet

The door ajar, a hand barely applying any pressure causing it to reveal a sight that left the stone-like butler speechless. Dim lights illuminated those orbs. Was it merely duty that guided his actions Perhaps. A minute change in his expression, barely registering upon his face. Glancing to the side unsure of what to make of this - remaining just outside the door. Had something happened between the two that did not welcome an audience? But that wasn t what the scene depicted. It was more so voyeuristic in nature. And the trace of alcohol that caught his attention only further added to the speculations that one s better judgement may have been compromised. That lifeless gaze soon shifted back upon the petite frame of the maid whom seemed far from consciousness and back to Dante. Even if the words hadn t materialised - Giovanni expected an answer for this.

Dante didn't remove his gaze from Adrienne, he could smell the butler enter the room, "Before you jump to conclusions, no I didn't drug her or seduce her in any way. Though it was fairly tempting, but she isn't my type. I prefer prettier creatures than her" A small smile formed on Dante's lips; finally he tore his gaze from Adrienne. "I found her in the library. She appeared to have had a little whiskey." His gaze sharpened a little, "Isn't that odd? She's a perfect, obedient maid; why would she feel the need to drink?"

His smile only grew wider, "You want to know a little secret? Poor, little Adrienne has been harboring feelings for you for quite some time." Dante looked down at the sleeping maid, "All those awkward pauses between you two? The fact that she tries to avoid you, and yet, she calls out to you when she is in trouble." He smirked up at Giovanni, "She's quite smitten with you."

Dante leaned back into his chair, letting the information settle before speaking again. "You know, she isn't who she says she is? Yes she's a dhampir, but what she didn't tell you is that she is the b*****d daughter of the Red Court King. Her unofficial royal title is Crown Princess Alexandria Wrath." Dante leaned down and touched Adrienne's hair, "I almost didn't recognize her, but her hair and eyes gave her away."

Dante settled back into his chair once more, "Her father won't be please to know that she is still alive, since she tried to assassinate him." His voice was calm and he held the butler's gaze. "The slave owner she was dumped with probably changed her name, there is also a faint brand from his ownership on the nape of her neck, if you wanted confirmation that she was a slave." The calm voice grew with a mocking edge."Isn't it hard to trust pretty, little liars?"

Must you always be so careless just as quick as that thought crept in it so was true of it s fleeting nature. A mind curious of what had happened - yet believing answers were not to be found from the lips of that vampire. Regardless, those orbs dared not stray, intently listening now as Dante addressed him directly in an attempt to clarify the situation.

How easily this guest spoke with such disrespect for the maid - absolutely appalling behaviour. Wanting nothing more than to retrieve Adrienne and be on his way but things weren t that simple. Before his body could even move a foot from where he stood - before even managing to pass the frame the pureblood s voice still carried forth. Painting a scene uncharacteristic of the maid: an image that almost seemed unfathomable. Then again - who is to say what was her vice. So, did he actually believe such a story - why should he take his word. Glancing toward the body upon the floor once more. Flatly answering, It is not my business what they do in their leisure time. generalising at this point. Nor was it Dante s place to collect her. If the pureblood detested the idea of having Adrienne in his quarters - why bring her there yet again. Though, that statement uttered wasn t entirely true. Gio had made such his business in the past - when you work for the royal family s employ you are held to different standards. Even in his eyes.  
A patience wearing thin. To entertain such a conversation was out of the question - though a faint whisper now nagging.

Permitting his limbs to carry forth. A response not granted as their guest spoke up again - but it would seem that was merely a rhetorical question. Without missing a beat, Dante s words escaped effortlessly. Planning to pay no mind, to carry forth - yet unable to. How it felt as if this castle had become devoid of sound as Dante revealed such intimate details. Simple words stilled Giovanni s body. That wasn t true. So certain - or was he. Oblivious more like it. As Dante continued on, the butler s expression slowly chipped. Brows narrowing slightly. Do not speak of such matters . Strings pulling taut from within. The butler didn t want to hear it - couldn t seem to comprehend it at this very moment. Surely it must be a mind game - yet another form of entertainment for this pureblood. Though why - why was he starting to believe those words.

That voice pierced the air once more - to pull him from this brief trance. Those golden pools were able to finally slip from the woman whom appeared fast asleep. If it were even possible, the demeanour of the butler was colder than before. Red Court How many years had it been since he d heard that name. Thoughts racing about of a life past. No - he had not been associated with them - only had a vague knowledge. But still - one does not forget such stories.

Watching as Dante leaned forward cold and calculated were his words, clearly hoping to evoke emotion in the butler. It took every ounce not to impose physical force against the pureblood - instead, freely moving to Adrienne s side as Dante sat back. Had it not been for this title - Giovanni may not have shown such restraint. Pausing momentarily before taking her into his arms. Hesitation. This knowledge changed nothing - regardless that she was the daughter of such made no difference. However, what did matter was the risk this presented. So what would Giovanni do - politely reply back, yell perhaps bare his teeth - No; a smirk slipped upon his lips. The butler s tone devoid of warmth, but an expression that did not quite sync up. I do not know whom you speak of, Adrienne is merely a maid of the Millard family. You d be wise not to speak such lies to anyone - Adrienne, as far as Gio was concerned, was a maid. Her past was her own - who was he to judge, to speak of such matters. And granted the guests and inhabitants whom roamed these walls - there were bound to be others whom had pasts that were best left there. - Understood. Standing tall once more with the woman firmly held close. That smirk faded, and all that remained was the cold gaze fixated upon Dante.

Dressed in a full suit of armour passing through the second floor - making his rounds if you will. Despite the weight of the armour, the vampire s movements weren t hindered in the slightest. Do not let that suit fool you, the body of a teenager hidden beneath. Konstantin had worked his way through the ranks to think - he was nothing more than a wanderer those many years ago, happening upon the castle when in despair. And now, the descendant of an Empire lost was among the royal guard.

A residual echo given as he spoke through the armour. What I wouldn t give lost in thought while descending the staircase, speaking yet to no one in particular. Behind the mask a sly smile swept across the young vampire s face, though soon to slip away. Raising a brow, voices from within catching the Russian s attention. Not to mention the unfamiliar scents. Guests - perhaps. But one can never be too cautious.

Still mid-stair case, eyes shifting abruptly to Miss Yumi s form. At the present time she hadn t seemed to be in danger - but the child was still so young, lived within the confines of this castle the outside world s true nature may still be lost on her. A fleeting thought. And what of the human accompanying her - Delilah. How his curiosity rose. A hand suspended momentarily, swinging out to the side. And where are you two headed in such a hurry? Konstantin s thick accent staining his words; however his tone was not one of anger. Many things may have changed over the decade past but this remained a constant - that carefree attitude and charm.

The fair haired woman looked up sharply as a voice startled her already breathless body. Her eyes laid upon a faint shimmer of a guards armor and she stiffened slightly from the sight. Though his voice held no evidence of ill will it still made her nervous to be unable to read his face. Her elegant slender frame shifted uncomfortable as she stood next to Yumi," I'm sorry for such noises but Yumi has seem to have attracted unwanted attention and I was just bringing her back in before anything too dangerous happen so there is no need to worry" she voice was soothing and calm for what just happen as she began to close the distance between her and the Russian guard. She left the young girl to do as she wish whether it be to go off on her own adventures or to continue to follow her but either way she was safe for now. She stopped abruptly standing only but a few feet as her head turned slightly and her lips shifted to a frown," Though it would had been helpful to have you in the garden" she said coldly before she began to walk away

yumi felt torn as she watched Delilah leave without beckoning her to come with her and yet Konstantin still looked so intimidating in that big armor as he towered over her, despite serving her father for quite a long while now. "I want my mommy," she said and started crying at where she stood, her bat guardians taking off and perching upside down above her. She is also worried about Kaa'mina who is still outside fighting the werewolf, the big scary one. As she cried, she emitted a frightened aura, one that would send some chills around herself as she still lacks control of her vampiric powers

Slowly Adrienne regained consciousness, she was unaware of her surroundings but she was very warm. She felt something soft beneath her and Adrienne smiled, enjoying herself. Then there were hands, scooping her up from her warm nest. Adrienne whimpered in protest, trying to open her eyes to see who had disturbed her. A fuzzy Giovanni filled her vision, she blinked sleepily, "Gio...?" Adrienne smiled a little and nuzzled his chest before curling up into his arms, content with being there.

She knew it was the liquor that was making her act this way, and deep down Adrienne didn't care. All she really wanted right now was to be held by someone. Adrienne heard another voice in the room, she knew who it belonged to and wondered why she was in his room. She heard Dante utter a name, 'Crown Princess Alexandria Wrath...?' Adrienne mused over the name as Giovanni spoke to. Finally the realization clicked in her brain; cold fear consumed her warm body and Adrienne began to shake violently.

Dante knew her birth name, but why hadn't she? Why had she been calling herself Adrienne? Memories of that terrible night rushed back to Adrienne's mind all at once. "Oh god..." She barely whispered and clung to Giovanni closer. Her senses were finally awake and Adrienne looked over to Dante just as his hand struck out. She flinched, waiting for the pain, but none came. When she opened her eyes, a lock of her hair was in Dante's hand. His lips held a satisfied smirk. Adrienne knew what he was going to do with her hair. "No...!"

She tried to reach out and snatch it back but Dante had already materialized into thin mist and vanished. Adrienne's heart beat loudly in her chest, the fear of what was to come paralyzed her in Giovanni's arms.

Dante's lip curled a little at the butler's remark, it was obvious that the man didn't give a care. "You are too much like me, Giovanni..." He purred. Though the anger began to boil when Giovanni called him a liar. "We shall see..." Dante stood and in the blink of an eye, whipped his hand out and cut a lock of Adrienne's hair.

He stroked the lock of hair between his fingers and looked at Adrienne. She knew what he was about to do made him laugh, "Let's see how your dear old dad will feel after I bring him this? Her feeble grab for his hand made Dante laugh even harder, he stood back and faded from their sight.

"heh yea cute but a hand full as all children i should say" she smiled at the boy in the queens arms then went to help her daughter find her feet again. Emi blushed embarrassed that she had fell but perked back Up seeing the boy her age a giggled Running up to him "Want - To - Play?" she asked the English words felt as weird as they sounded to her and made her giggled

Breaking the silence, that of a voice all too familiar, calling out yet again to him. How strange - perhaps she was uncertain of what her eyes saw. But what happened next cause the stings to pull yet again. It felt as if air were drawn from his lungs. Adrienne s body began to draw closer, causing such unease in the butler. Recalling the words Dante spoke seemingly changed everything in her simple unadulterated actions. How could he have not known. Golden pools unable to make eye contact with her. How foreign this all seemed.

Glancing back to the man whom caused this disturbance. However Dante s comment would cause his blood to boil. Words no longer withdrawn, a tongue as sharp as ever. You speak misguided words - we are nothing alike. With that, the butler s thoughts began to race yet again - venturing back. Remembering the kind of person he was - the title worn so proudly. That part of Gio still lingered within. One s nature isn t so easily changed - just as some sins seemed unforgivable. With time Giovanni had grown colder, less expressive - however humanity still remaining in him or at least so he thought. Was it empathy that moved him, or duty alone? A harsh realisation that Dante may just be on to something.

The swift tug of his jacket felt, an attention diverted. And in that split second - that very moment Dante was able to move faster than the turned vampire could react, before either could. Unable to move the maid from his grasp, to stop Dante s actions. The look upon Adrienne s features would surely be imprinted in the vampire s memory. Eyes darting back to the pureblood with the lock of her hair in hand. It soon became clear what Dante s intentions were - but the opportunity to restrain him slipped through his grip. In an instant the figure was gone and the words left to linger only in their conscious mind. A jaw clenched tight - no words would come to pass, but clearly the butler was frustrated with how these events unfolded, even if the telltale sighs were slight. Nothing could be done now. It was futile to try and pursue the pureblood.

Starring into the void, calmly uttering, You have my word, no harm will come to you. Turning on his heal, there was no need to stay put. Long black strands of hair blending into the fabric of the butler s uniform, clinging to the fibres. Leaving the guest s quarters, Giovanni proceeded to head back down the stairs with Adrienne held close, orbs finally resting upon her form. I shall take you to your quarters if you wish Miss Adrienne. Waiting on a cue, some sort of signal if words were not to be found. For now - Giovanni would see to the care of the young miss. Arching a brow as the woman spoke, a concealed smile upon those lips remained. How the young turned vampire enjoyed that display. Carefully watching her movements - though making no sudden ones of his own. There was no threat here - but beyond the entrance, now that was a different story. Kaa mina, a faithful servant of the estate had seemed to take it upon herself to handle this matter. There is no doubt in the strength of that woman - but she should not have been left in such danger. Not to mention the fact they, those watching over the castle, had managed to let something so vile slip through their watch. To let such danger come so close. Guess I should be thankful nonchalantly commenting with a heavy sigh. Still as carefree as ever. The faint scent of the werewolf - it s presence catching his attention. My - my, seems your end is fast approaching. A twisted smirk appearing. Things had become far too silent in these walls - what he wouldn t give for some blood shed.

Stopping on the main floor, about three feet away from the staircase; Konstantin glared through slits as the human drew closer, calling back his attention: still mindful of the creature s proximity. A demeanour suddenly changed in the woman, an expression worn he didn t care much for. How peculiar this one was. And the words to follow hit a sour note with the guard. She had every right after all to speak with distain. Allowing a chuckle to escape - though soon to pass. Forgive my timing. That tone not as warm as before.

Planning to remove himself from their company - to save the introductions for later it would seem another pressing matter was to call his attention: the distress in Yumi. Taking a few steps forward, allowing himself to drop onto a knee. Great - a crying child. Mentally sighing. Let s just say Konstantin isn t quite the best for consoling children, or anyone really. But that didn t stop him from trying. Such a strong aura emitted - how it sent shivers into the very core of his being. A child yes - though possessing potential for great devastation. Miss Yumi, Removing his helmet, resting it to the side. Warmly smiling toward the young princess, "I am unaware of your mother's whereabouts a brief pause given, glancing to the side. is there not one of the maids whom I could get in her place? Sensing the presence of Kay though Konstantin was unaware that she was the one who was accompanying Yumi all this time - the one fending off the threat. All he knew, in this particular moment, was that he did not have time to venture the castle in search for the Queen. A proxy would have to do. Stopping once more hearing the wales of the child she sighed loudly, she couldn't just leave the poor thing it was against her nature. Walking swiftly back towards the child with a more of a gentle expression painted on she stood next to the guard and bent down slightly letting her long star dusted hair pool over her sides," Come now dear one such tears are too precious to show to just anyone". It was clear that the man had no idea how to comfort a child let alone be on time, so she gestured she would take the load from him," Its alright er...Sir...I'll see to it that we find her mother, isn't that right Yumi?" with a gentle smiled she began to kneel down as she reached up softly wiping the tears from the princesses eyes. Adrienne's cheeks grew crimson and said softly, "Yes, thank you..." She didn't want to chance walking on her own, the liquor had been powerfully numbing. Adrienne didn't look at Giovanni, afraid to know from his expression to know what Dante told him. 'I wish I could disappear, then everyone would be happier.' Adrienne thought. Thank goodness her eyes were closed, Gio wouldn't see how much of a coward she was.

Was Dante really going to tell her father of her whereabouts? A chill ran through her, draining all the warmth she absorbed from the fire. Giovanni's word, though filled her heart a little, didn't even come close to soothing her troubled mind. A simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it this time. Adrienne debated on whether or not she should leave the estate. I would spare everyone of her father and the Red Court, but the nagging attachments that she had here tugged at her heart.

Slowly anger began to boil, she wasn't going to put up with this treatment. Adrienne clung to Giovanni as he took her to her room. She inhaled his scent, giving herself a little courage. "You have my word that I will not let any harm come to this family or you." Adrienne opened her eyes, "I will not allow some vampire to ruin my life." She smiled a little at Giovanni, "Thank you for everything that you've done for me, I really appreciate it." She leaned up a little and brushed a small kiss onto his jawline. If Adrienne was going to die in the next few days from her father, she wanted to be able to tell Giovanni how she felt so that she may move on.

She knew the kiss was unprofessional but it wasn't exactly intimate either. Adrienne knew that she could never have a relationship with Giovanni and she was coming to terms with it. Yumi soon went back into sniffles as she looked at Konstantin and then Delilah. SHe nodded and went to Delilah's side but she also looked back at Konstantin. "Can sir Kon help miss Kay outside? The big wolf looks mean," she said to him as she held on to Delilah's hand, thankful the human woman managed to comfort her and even wipe her eyes. She waited for Delilah to start leading her off to find her mother, the vampire queen of the castle. As she calmed down, her aura also dissipated, the shivers she is sending out slowly going away as she is no longer feeling distressed. 'Does Miss Delilah promise to help me find mother?" she said sweetly as she used her other hand to wipe her eyes from the remnant tears. Slightly bowing his head, as to acknowledge her response. Sounds of the castle life began to filter in, and a calm pace ensued as the butler was on his way to return Adrienne to her quarters. Her eyes had remained shut for the duration of their journey - was it due to fatigue? Fear? He would not press the matter - lest cause more unease for the maid. That gaze had wandered momentarily as Gio descended the stairs, navigating past a few guests and maids alike. Curious looks given by onlookers - though the turned vampire paid no mind to such. It was well known that, if at all possible, Giovanni refrained from physical contact with others. It just seemed more professional in a sense. Though this also further perpetuated the cold-demeanour so commonly associated with Giovanni.

Stopping just outside her door momentarily. Carefully readjusting the form in his arms as to be able to enter her chambers. Managing to get the door opened - stepping beyond the frame and moving without restrictions. A silence pierced; golden pools gazing downward, offering his attention. Such curious words - and a newfound resolve. Was it the alcohol evoking such conviction? Tracing upon his features - a slight smirk. A decade past and you still feel a need to protect me? Words of thanks soon to follow from her lips, and a well rehearsed response readied. However, such words lost. Tensing up as Adrienne shifted in his arms, leaning up toward his face. Completely stilled by such a simple act: that of a kiss - and words unable to be gathered: scattering like shards of glass. Such an unexpected display of affection. No signs of anger lingered nor were harboured, though a mind trying to rationalise such - it was the liquor right? The butler had felt himself inhale air but yet to let it release.

Forcing his body to carry forward, the movement was a bit disjointed as Giovanni gently laid the woman upon the mattress top, causing a faint moan to escape from the inanimate object. Hovering from the side, he carefully removed his hands from under her slender frame yet held that position - as if in mid bow, though his knees slightly bent. The minute pressure of her lips could still be felt - or rather a mind projecting such. For all the situations Gio was equipped to deal with - this seemed to be one that stumped him. Were his words a wasted breath? Dull orbs lay upon the child, tears in her eyes. What else could he possibly do? Nothing. Just as his words escaped, Delilah had seemed to change her intended course. Her nearing presence felt long before she had reached the guard s side. An unwavering gaze upon Yumi. Impeccable timing by their human guest - a natural it would seem with children. Through his peripheral vision, long strands of hair could be seen as she leaned ever so slightly. A human invested in the well being of this child - was it mere curiosity in Delilah s nature or genuine compassion? Gentle words spoken - a voice that seemingly stilled the princess tears. Though a blank expression slipped upon his features as she formally addressed him. Sir? A faint chuckle within soon to filter to the surface. Despite his actual age, very few had ever addressed the Russian in such a fashion - the exception to that being when he was human A body still remained unchanged, that of one whom was still in their late teens. Then I shall leave that task to you.

Raising from his knee as Yumi s frame sought comfort next to Delilah s. Eyes momentarily resting upon their newest guest then back to the young vampire. Helmet in hand, a few strands of hair defiantly stood forward. Konstantin was about to speak, but his vocals were stilled. The words to part from the princess lips made that carefree smile more trying to maintain - becoming hallow. Eyes widened ever so slightly, an unconscious reaction to this revelation. The first word to come to mind, the one that managed to escape in his foreign tongue, ?. Given the fact Yumi s surge of raw energy had died down - it was best not to cause any more distress or alarm. Merely, giving a polite nod and a confident smile. Displaying proudly those sharp vampiric fangs, though soon concealed by his helmet - fluidity in his movement, making haste. A twisted smile graced his lips just before exiting, What is the price you pay for your loyalty I m curious to know. Adrienne sat on her bed and look down at her feet. She didn't know what to say to Giovanni. Finally she looked up at him, "I'm sober now, you know." Adrienne chuckled dryly and shrugged, "Sorry about kissing you, if I offended you in any way." She stood and smoothed down her dress. "And I won't go anywhere near the alcohol from now on. It was very unprofessional." Adrienne smiled meekly, shy in the presence of Giovanni.

She walked to her small dresser mirror and fixed her hair into a bun; the brand scar was visible to eye. It was a faded red F set within an oval. Adrienne turned and faced Giovanni, smiling, despite all the scars from her past she refused to let them bring her down. "I don't give a damn about Dante, he can tell my father. I won't go hiding from him anymore."

Clasping her hands behind her back, "Would you like me to finish the laundry?" She tilted her head to the side, "You honestly deserve a night off, Gio. I'll take over your work if you would like me to." Adrienne wanted to repay him for everything that he had done for her. She knew he was aware of her feelings but Adrienne decided that she would go no further with them lest they both get in trouble with Lord Millard.

Adrienne chewed her lower lip, musing softly to herself, "So my name is Alexandria Wrath..." She looked up at Giovanni, "So do you think it suits me, or should I remain Adrienne?" A teasing smile formed on her pink lips.

Delilah Von

Delilah smiled as she let the young miss take her hand, it was remarkable to her how very similar she was to an average human child," Why of course I promise" she cooed at the girl as her free hand lifted to stroke the stay hairs on the child's head. Her attention then shifted to the Guard whom seen preoccupied with his thoughts then spoke a language she wasn't familiar with,"?..?" she asked inquisitively looking down at the child then back to man. It was clear this man had some kind of twisted feature about him and it was rather uncomfortable not being able to quite understand this new face. Though later she will jolt down furiously about all the wicked vibs she was getting from him alone. The sudden chill that went down her spine snapped her back from her train of thought and her focus was on the armored man," Well you better hurry Sir Knight so that you may hurry back and assist with finding the young miss's mother" she said with a plastic smile as she was clearing nudging him to get a move on.

Kaa'mina had dug her heal hard into the paved walkway and charged in the blink of an eye. Her light form was hard like a small bolder as she collided with the offending beast like a linebacker. It was the only way which she could think at the time to intercept it's lunge. She was for a moment at in the terrible clutches of it's claws but her goal was accomplished when she could hear that Miss Yumi and Delilah had closed the door of the house. Both her and the attacker hit the ground, now it was time to get out of this thing's arm reach.

But that was easier said than done so Kay finally had the bright idea she should have had much earlier. "GUARDS!" Tis a strange thing to hear the polite soft spoken maid to roar in such a manner but it causes resting birds in the nearby trees to take wing. This fighting thing was never really her forte but she's had hundreds of years to learn. The maid is just a little off about getting it prefect, or quick enough as a natural killer would. She points her now spring loaded collapsible baton in the correct direction. Kaa'mina depresses the button that releases the high pressure spring only a vampire pushing with all her might could close, therefore projecting the blessed silver tip into the beast's jaw with the relative speed and power of a 12g shotgun slug as she kicks back from it's body. She is not undamaged from the brief body check with the were.

The werewolf howled as he let go of Kay and writhed all over the garden path, the silver tip of the baton leaving a burning hole in his jaw. "It hurts. You'll pay you b***h," he cried out as howled loudly and angrily. As he stood back up again, looking quite pissed and in great pain, blood dripped out of his mouth as the silver prevented his mouth from healing properly. "I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece woman, then I will have that tasty little girl for a snack," he said with a snarl as he again charged at her with his large claws, swinging around his claws angrily like a wounded animal, the pain greatly diminishing his strength and making his moves very predictable and not caring very much she is holding a silver tipped baton. If he didn't learn his lesson a few seconds ago he would painfully learn it again as he had threatened Yumi's life again. As Kay called for the guards, some maids and butlers were rushing to her aid with swords of their own and preparing some silver to help but at the moment, the werewolf didn't notice the extra help as he tried to slash at Kay or get her in a bear hug and try to crush her bones.

Kaa'mina swallows hard and takes a second to remember herself. Like lighting her grip almost imperceptibly changes on the baton and as the beast charges again and again she strikes forward with the tip like a fencer. Each hard forward strike on his arms, legs, or chest counters his forward momentum a painful burning strike which only fuels it's rage and intent to harm her. The maid is using every thing she has to keep the thing from ripping into her, to cast his swipes aside and move just from his pounce. She is using this dance but she knows, with enough time she'll slip up, she never does it just perfect. Keep looking me a bit longer beast, stay on my feet a bit longer, she hopes.

The werewolf howled louder as he felt more pain from the silver and continued fighting but getting weaker. As a claw went for Kay's throat, a sword blocked the way as another maid stood at her side, holding his claw from hitting Kay. "Kaa'mina, you summoned for us?" she said as she pushed the werewolf back and was surrounded by some maids and butlers, each armed with a weapon and some silver. "I'll kill you all," the werewolf howled as he began to fight them all, each giving away distance as they stabbed the werewolf from the sides and back, giving Kay the opening to finish the werewolf off as his attention is diverted away from her.

Yumi held on to Delilah's hand, feeling very relieved from her promise. She looked ahead at the halls and wondered where Sam is. "Maybe mommy is in the kitchen. Yumi is feeling hungry," she said to Delilah as her bats then flew from their perch and began to show the way to the kitchen, each acting as a checkpoint for the way to the kitchen. She then looked back at Konstantin and smiled. "Sir Kon is very strong," she said with a bit more of a cheery attitude, but deeo down she hoped that Kay wouldn't be hurt and that he would arrive in time. "Mommy," Yumi called out as her voice echoed down the halls.

An awkward pause - to say the least. Standing upright, hands laying flat upon his sides as Adrienne s gaze finally catching his own. Though her next comment caused his eyes to trail to the side and with each added word to follow only served to make the events past even more pressing. So that meant she was acting of her own accord - what had she hoped would happen from doing that? Gazing back into the woman s eyes. Offended No, that wasn t it. Merely giving a nod as if to forgive such actions, though such wasn't the case. The butler had no desire to speak of such matters in this moment. Fearful that in his current state, as his mind tried to come to terms, that he may say something out of line. He'd have to make things clear at a later time.

Discomfort in their proximity, taking a slight step back as she stood and proceeded forth. Listening to the faint sound of her steps upon the floor, taking note of her scent and that of Dante s that still clung to the very fibres of her attire. A stilled tongue in the man, yet wandering orbs. Catching a glimpse of the maid s scar. To think, had he known her in a past life - he would have done the same if not worse. Arms swaying lightly by his side, heals pressing lightly onto the floor as Giovanni repositioned himself. It is one thing to have such conviction - but another to be blind as to the extent of what that truly meant. Was she saying such for his sake?

There is nothing more that you need to tend to - only your current duties. The laundry was nearly complete - though give it another hour or so and you d find yourself with yet another load. As for the night off - unthinkable. But a kind gesture, nonetheless. Pausing; Adrienne s soft spoken words made audible in the silence of her room. Permitting himself to draw near. Your name is your own. It is for you to decide which you want to carry forth. Shoulders perfectly in line with his body. Trace amounts of light catching those golden orbs. Is there anything more I may be of assistance with Miss ? His words intentionally left to hang. Waiting for her to fill in the blank if she so wished. Taking his leave, Konstantin darted out of their sight. Only the minute sounds of his armour in motion giving way to the direction he left. An unmistakable voice pierced the air - easily filtering into the castle. It was that of Kaa mina calling for assistance. Looks like things were starting to get interesting.  
Eyes narrowed into slits, adrenaline rising. How he longed for battle. Fresh blood was pooling - catching in the wind. This only added to Konstantin s excitement and a murderous look worn so freely.

Using his right hand, the guard unlatched his helmet yet again, emerging from the doors. His foot sliding partially as he tried to still his form, not to miss his mark. Stopping a foot shy, if that, from were Kaa mina was positioned. The residual echo given off, a face still concealed by the helmet. Resting a free hand upon the small of her back. Kay - my love, had you missed me? A playful tone to his words, that accent peeking through. It really wasn t time to play games or tease but what else was he do to. Besides as he gazed over to the werewolf, it seemed this fight was already close to being done with. How unfortunate. Mentally sighing at the thought. Removing his helmet, speaking under his breath, What will it take to shut you up? Smirking from ear to ear as the blood coated the ground. Watching with satisfaction - enjoying this display. Shall I tear your vocals out - no a tone unlike before, I d rather hear your screams. Throwing, with great force, the helmet towards the creature s face. Whether it hit his intended target or not - mattered little. All the Russian wanted was for those eyes to be on him. We'll play later. Giving a wink to the maid before charging forward. For the most part the servants had done well to fend off this creature - they were far more resourceful than the guard previously thought. One should never be so foolish as to underestimate those within this estate. Unsheathing his sword. When you re in hell - be sure to remember my face. Malice staining those words, fangs exposed. With that Konstantin lunged forward with blade in hand, not intending to wound - no only to kill. Kaa'mina's eyes go wide as she feels the light pressure in the small of her back, she gives a small yelp and must jerk one foot up out of the reach of the beast's claw as Konstantin's familiar accent touches her ears. Now knowing one of the skilled fighters has arrived her demeanor changes. Her eyes turn up to him with a slightly angry pout, distorted because her cheek has been raked by the thing's claws, ripped in three jagged lines. She almost looks for a second like she is about to burst into tears but just like joking, this is not the time nor the place.

As his eyes snap to the offending creature Kay spins in, slipping nimbly under his arm and shamelessly hides behind him. The situation called for her all and she had been ready to give but the shock has worn off as it always does and she feels hurt and hungry. This was nothing she couldn't recover from but it is far outside of the physical abuse she is accustomed too. She now uses the baton to steady herself with one trembling hand as she takes out a dark grey handkerchief and holds it to her still bleeding cheek with the other. Merely watching as he moves to end the were's life. Normally she could feel pity for one who mistakenly attacks a guest, but to go after one of the young misses? Unforgivable after all this family has been through. She would not call out and stop him.

Right?  
"Wait!"  
Kay's tongue betrays her.

She cringes and regrets it the second the word leaves her lips. Her shoulders slump defeated. In the end, when they have the clear upper hand, her softness shows again. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion due to heightened senses. Each passing stride bringing the guard that much closer - it were as if the suit of armour were weightless: not hindering the fluidity in the slightest. A twisted expression painted for all to see; wits still intact, though a vivid imagination running wild. Sure - the young vampire could have gone for a different approach and restrained that creature with the aid of the hired help however that just isn t his style. No mercy would be shown - nor should be. After all, would the Royal Family not be more satisfied with its death considering that beast sought the flesh of their child? What of their servants - was this not their intent? Through its veins ran a lust for flesh; doubtful it would end with just that of a child. It was clear that vile creature of beyond had no intent in backing down or retreating. Fine by him. Besides, survival of the fittest - isn t that how it goes.

His movements precise - with purpose. Euphoria settling in. It had been far to long since Konstantin had known such pleasures. An overpowering odour of blood polluted the air. Sure - it wasn t much sport given the condition of the werewolf, but you take what you can get. Light touching down upon his blade, still unsoiled. Mere moments away from striking and a voice pulling his mind back - causing brief hesitation. The Russian vampire coldly shifted his gaze toward Kaa mina. What had gotten into her? Was this remorse? How disgusting... mercy would not be shown by his hand. Warmth - devoid in the young Russian's expression. An opening was made in his defences, a blade s mark not as true. Just as important as it was not to underestimate your opponent - so was true of averting one s attention. Even a vampire of non fighting specialty like Kaa'mina could see the blatant opening and the were tensing to lash out once more. The head maid scuffles as she drops the bloody cloth and takes her baton grip with both hands down to the side, tip pointed up and lunges in those moments less than seconds that belong to creatures such as gathered here. She hopes with all her might that her reach is enough to make up the difference.

Kay is quick when it really matters and she shoots forward preparing to thrust into it's throat as hard as she can to turn it's attack back once more. Yet she manages to trip in that short distance so she focuses with all her might to finish through with her momentum as she goes down.

Slamming her arms forward she misses her intended mark but hammers the already battered were right in the snout hard enough to jar his head straight back. Prone on her stomach, stopped just slightly behind Konstantin's left foot, Kay whispers soft and quick to the vampire above her.  
"Beat him till he shuts up, beat him till he can't move and is unconscious, I don't care. But we as a group clearly overpower him so he is not a threat. Should he die it should be by order of our Lord here, as it will most likely be. It doesn't deserve such a gory and memorable death anyway." The maid holds the baton defensively as she starts to attempt to return to her feet unsteadily.

It is a strange time for her to think it, but she is dismayed that her uniform is utterly destroyed by this encounter. "Please?" The werewolf was in great excruciating pain. the physical blows he took from the massive vampire knight as he was now on the ground after being tackled. He was panting and looking very pale under his fur, his blood refusing to stop running, though werewolf blood is never good for vampires to suck from. The werewolf made a weak swipe at Konstantin, but his barely grazed his thick armor and made no scratch and then began to try to crawl away. "Please, don't kill me. I didn't mean it when I said I wanted to eat the little whelp," he said to them, clearly out of desperation to live and obviously a lie. Such a pathetic creature now as he was smashed into, full of burning silver wounds, and bleeding all over the ground. Now he is more afraid than ever, his ego gone, and is scared of being pummeled by the large knight. How he wished for a fast and quick death than a slow and painful one. His face said it all. Blood would be the only payment that would suffice for treading upon castle grounds, for attempting to kill the young princess and the only thing that would satisfy his blood lust. Orbs shifting away from the maid s frame - though a mind unable to sync up her movements with what was unfolding. Then it hit him - sensing its proximity.  
A brief second in passing, if that - that was all that it took. Eyes widening as the creature closed the gap between them. No longer could his blade pierce it s chest - nor would there be time to permit a change in its course. Brows narrowing, bracing himself for what was to come. Trying to take a step back, however such momentum lost. How could he have made such a rookie mistake. Cursing mentally in his native tongue. Baring his fangs in a toothy grin, eyes drawn into slits. Despite the rage in him, he would not grant satisfaction to that beast.

Though as a glimpse of the woman s baton caught his eye, that expression changed. A new found distance created. Had it not been for Kaa mina s quick footwork and strength, in those crucial moments, those claws would have torn into the turned vampire - instead, merely a scratch. The suit of armour now completely stilled, laboured breaths escaping, not due to fatigue - no; from anger. Had the maid not called out in the first place it would have all been over - would not have needed assistance. Hushed words escaping her lips. Urgency to speak, so it would seem. And thus, entertaining her speech if you will. However, such rage clouding his thoughts, how it took great restraint on his part not to lash out verbally. Gripping the handle of his sword while maintaining his gaze upon the werewolf. Those pleas falling on deaf ears. How repulsive to witness such a display, begging for one's life. Was there no honour or pride? What did he care if this was a fair fight Had she forgotten the look upon it s face? There was no remorse in that creature - why should they show any back? Would this now become common place? But it was Kay s mention of the King - by his order. Smirking. They are bound by loyalty are they not to the Royal Family: to the one s they serve. A faint chuckle escaped his lips, looking upon Kaa mina as she was determined to rise once more. So this the price you pay will continue to pay his thoughts digressed.

Guards from the outskirts had managed to make their way toward the crowd, though still off in the distance. Do not interfere again - Do I make myself clear! Sheathing his sword once more - it was clearly over. Hell will have to wait. Pressing off his heal, stepping in the pooling blood. Death may have been a more merciful act. However Konstantin got part of what he wanted, blood was spilt regardless, so at least it wasn't a complete loss. Though how the Russian wanted it to be from his hand. The other guards rushed forth - it seems they would take it from here. Kaa'mina moves back as she lifts herself from her knees to her feet. There is fur under some of her nails and her blood is running down her leg and into her shoes. The blazing fury in armored vampire's eye was evident but as far as she was concerned the honor of the house would be preserved in this fashion and she had at least mostly made up for her horrible mistake. The maid feels dizzy but she bows her head slightly and steps back from the enraged man.

"Of course Mister Vorobyov. Thank you." Kay says lowly accepting fully what would follow. Unbeknownst to Konstantin the maid was extremely proud to pay a price like this for her loyalty. In fact it is her honor. Had she been better at combat than house chores she would have gladly picked up the blade for the defense of the family. Unfortunately she was not, or maybe it was fortunate in fact.

Absentmindedly the head maid reaches into her pocket to take out her glasses, yet she can tell from the twisted shape of the metal before she draws them out that they are a lost cause. Her eyes drop to the cracked and broken glass lenses and her face is reduced to a very unfamiliar frown. She drops the thin wire frames to the ground and turns slightly to the side to address one of the other maids, sending her to get some packets of blood. She had promised to return to the young miss as soon as she could but she did not want to show up bleeding and woozy. That would only frighten Yumi more. Kay does not look directly as the brutality is being doled out to the interloper. The butlers dragged the crumpled werewolf out and threw him out into the forest. THey left him there to either limp away or rot for the forest animals to snack on. He is now more or less half alive now with all the wounds he sustained and hungry too. A maid then arrived with some blood packs for Kaa'mina to eat from. "Your blood packets Kaa'mina," she said as she presented them for her to gourge on. Alls well that ends well, at least for the vampire family. A bat then fluttered down and landed on Kay's shoulder, like Yumi had left him behind to watch over Kay and to show that Yumi is very much concerned about her. Adrienne thought about it then smiled, "Adrienne...Alexandria no longer exists." She curtseyed before Giovanni, Adrienne still cared for him deeply but she would keep her feelings to herself. She didn't want to make their relationship any more awkward then what they already had. Adrienne could hear Yumi call for her mother, "I must go, Yumi is looking for Lady Samantha." She smiled softly at Giovanni, "I guess I will see you around."

And with that she whisked out of her room, her heart still pounding in her chest. She made her way to the kitchen, Adrienne saw one of Yumi's bats and waved at the small creature. "Is you mistress close?" Adrienne asked softly. "Yumi? It's Miss Adrienne, I have dinner ready for you." She whispered softly in the little vampire's mind. Adrienne entered the kitchen and began preparing Yumi something to eat.

Adrienne made a quick snack for herself then washed her hands. She leaned against the sink, her clothes still smelt of Dante and alcohol. Adrienne wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes. 'I will not be pushed around.' She silently chanted her mind as she waited for Yumi.

Whipers In The Dark Part 1

The king wasn't one to get those feelings of impending doom or anything really serious, but something inside of him was screaming out that something terrible was on the loose, just looking for him and about to start trouble. The feeling was odd and he couldn't quite understand it but for some reason it just kept creeping up on him every time he tried to push it aside. He then thought it would be just wise to let it in, but the old man in the room didn't seem like he was in trouble, and the screams coming from Yumi that echoed throughout the castle was only natural. He had just taken away something dear and close to her, but she would thank him someday, at least that's what he was hoping.

Dartanian took a quick look around the room before deciding it was best he go and search for his girl rather than keep her alone and with her mother...Oh dear lord, her mother! What would she say? What would she do? Dartanian was completely out of it when he had been trying to get the old man to make his dream come true. He figured it was just a risk he had to take and he took it. Now all he had to face was a distraught little 10 year old vampire princess, and possibly her mother...Well definitely her mother.

As he was traveling down the halls he could sense Sammy, but she was giving off a strange aura. The king was surprised by all this, but what made things even worse was when he bumped into her as he turned the corner.

His eyes widened with fear, and his hands rose to about chest height to ward her off, but she was barely attacking him. Her form was different, one he had never seen in all the time he had been with. As a young vampire, which Sammy was, she most likely had taken on her demonic form. A dragon, her demonic form, was a dragon, yeah he married a crazy a** woman, but he loved her none the less. "Uh, Sammy...Now I know this looks bad on my part, b-b-but you need to understand...it was done with the...b-b-best intentions..."

Now he was in for it, he knew it in the pit of his stomach.

Those whom are weak in the man s eyes do nothing but disgust him - and an interest soon lost. Konstantin often does not bother to remember such individuals, though a few do stick as for the countless others - remaining nameless if you will. Faceless even. Going even as far as to limit interactions with said individuals; maybe it would be better off if such were the case in all honesty. Were those the sentiments shared by the maid - preferring to go unnoticed?  
Just as quick as those words escape, the guard permits those orbs to trail upon the maid s petite frame as it refuses to give out. She does not dare ask for assistance - persistence that only intrigues the Russian further. Guess she wasn t a damsel in distress after all, but how he would have enjoyed to play the knight in shining armour - blood stained and all.

A mind permitted to venture, playing memories like that of a silent film where words are nothing more than phantoms and the captions lost - but the image, even though worn, still appears as crystal clear. With that a simple smirk forms, pulling sharply at those lips as the guard s mind refocuses on this moment in time: the present. Slowing his pace, as to follow behind the maid. Despite this valiant effort shown, what kind of knight would he be if he didn t help his love ? Shouldn t he have offered from the start by that logic? Making no sudden moves, though extending his hand out - or rather mid-action before a voice of another shifts his attention, a voice calling out to Kaa mina. Ah - another servant of the estate has drawn near, Adrienne. That hand momentarily suspended, finding a new place to rest. Waiting just past the frame of the door as the two exchanged a few words. An opportunity lost to be chivalrous. All he can do is merely watch as Kay continues forth. Slightly surprised to see her eyes meet with his before she parts - but a pleasant surprise at that, and an expression showing his content. Did she wear that look for all - or just him? Had his teasing gone a bit too far? Most-likely. Knowing when to draw the line - it was doubtful the maid sought his company at this particular moment.

And what of this maid whom now sought to converse with the Russian... Many years ago they had met though only in passing. A mind unable to recall that moment, it was the first day of his arrival after all and the very day all hell broke loose. And since then - remarkably they have not crossed again. Arching a brow. My- my, seems my reputation precedes me. Flashing a toothy smile, flattery will earn you points with this young man - though the credit not his to be had. A pause, as his eyes slipped back to Kaa mina and then to Adrienne yet again. You seem to have the details off - it is due to that woman s strength the child lives at this moment. Nor would he take such credit. Just as her words ceased, freely invading the woman s personal space as if it were nothing. Konstantin hadn t even noticed that he was tracking in blood. My apologies, but isn t that your duty to worry about such? Leaning closer, And do be careful of such an offer Adrienne - Catching her name in the brief greeting between the ladies, playfully adding - someone might take you up on such. Twisting her words to his liking. Winking after the fact.

If you would do me a favour, Tilting his head slightly, inspecting such curious marks on her body. Not permitting his body to give an inch - nor those dull orbs to wander. could you see to it Kay is taken care of? Maintaining a warm, inviting smile. And perhaps if you d care to join me in a drink after slip by the library. Standing tall with ease, the armour not hindering Konstantin s actions in the slightest. But wait - wasn t he on duty? Like that would stop the young Russian. So why bother asking for company? It was simple really - one cannot enjoy a drink properly without good company. That was the only reason wasn t it?

But before the young man s body can move an inch further, what appears as a dense fog has filtered into the castle. Brows narrowed slightly, and eyes drawn into slits. How quickly that warm smile changes into something more sinister. Just what the heck happened? The air soon cleared and it appeared the only thing affected were those bats. You can see them flying from any opening available, the cries do not go unheard. How curious indeed to see such - a few guesses come to mind as to whom was behind such. Allowing a faint chuckle to escape as no danger is evident in this act, Konstantin's expression shifts yet again - unlike that worn just a brief moment ago. Battle - it is what he lives for... among other things. "I do hope you'll join me." Scanning over Adrienne's form once more before a body set in motion.

Normally Adrienne would stiffen when anyone except Giovanni invaded her personal space, but she simply relaxed and held Konstantin's gaze. She knew he was teasing her and decided to play along. "You should be so lucky," Adrienne smiled innocently, "Too bad it is not winter, you would make a lovely ice sculpture for the gardens." Her smile turned playful.

She tilted her head slightly, wisps of her falling from her braid, "I will do so." Adrienne knew he was looking at the faint scars on her neck and upper chest, she brushed off a sense of panic. She blamed the dress for showing so much skin. Adrienne waited for Konstantin to leave before she whispered teasingly into his mind, "As you wish, sir knight."

Adrienne turned on her heel and followed Kaa'mina's scent to her room. She knocked softly on the door and waited to be let in.

Samantha bent her head down gracefully and sent a snort into her husband's face, smoke pouring out of her nostrils. Her currently golden eyes looked at her beloved with a look that clearly conveyed her anger.

For her own good, Dartanian?! Do you remember how you felt when you lost me, the way you felt like you lost a piece of yourself? Well our daughter feels that now without her bats, they are part of who she is, like I am part of you. You were not there to see what that creep did to us, Dartanian. You did not see how our babies were scared in their astral forms, not understanding what was going on. You did not see how much pain we were in as I delivered our precious baby girls. When Yumi was scared to death, those bats watched over her and kept her safe and sane. They would protect her with their lives, Dartanian, I could see it,Samantha seethed.

Maybe the king didn't understand, how could he really? His wife and daughters had experianced something he was absent for. Not like he had felt the pains of labour, or even being in a place where you were being held captive. It meant nothing that the room had been lavish or extravigant, a prison was a prison, no joy in that, ever. Sammy had a good point, but why did it always make him look like the bad guy?

Now he was answering to his wife, who just happened to transform into a dragon. Yes, a dragon, not a lizard, or any hot sexy demon chic, a d.r.a.g.o.n. Really he was already terrified of her bad side, but as a young vampire turning into a power beast such as this, there were endless possibilities to the dangers. His heart sank deeper in his chest. If it was ever beating, it would probably be hurting his chest at that moment, but he was lucky enough to not know the feeling. "Alright, I understand you're upset and maybe it was a bit much, but calm down alright Samantha, you need to understand that she needs to learn to live without these...things..." Dartanian pointed, but he quickly retracted his finger and straightened his posture. He wasn't about to let his wife get in his way of keeping the bats out of his home.

The tension in the hall intensified and he was beginning to feel his fear turn into anger. He hadn't felt like this in a while. Anger wasn't one of his favorite of feelings, it always turned into violence, something he wasn't proud of. Being a warrior, having to try and defend his family for years, it only was natural to make it second nature to become violent.

But all of this had been taken to another level. It was deeper than just a few bats protecting his daughter. It was a lesson he had to learn long ago, when his father was still around, hurting him deep inside, when he knew he deserved better. His mother always comforted him when his father was being cruel and unkind, but he never begged for his things back. Instead he took it as a sign to grow up and get things done your way. A part of his father had been imprinted on him when he lost his first pet, an owl named Bailey.

"I will not take this from you in this form. You present yourself to me in your vampire form, or we are not having this conversation. She is my daughter too, and I think I have a right to say what is good for her. I am the head of this castle after all, damn it!" The stress was starting to get to him.

Levine rested silently, like the graves around him. He had no real way of escape his slumber, and why would he attempt such a thing when he knew someone would rescue him. Was it really a rescue?

In this confinement, he found himself in a field of wild flowers. There were yellow and white flowers surrounding him. His hands were tucked beneath his head as he lay in the grass. The clouds shifted slowly, silently as the wind continued to whisper things into his ears. There was a kind of comfort to it all, but the place was anything but warm. The wind was cold and he didn't understand why, the place was bitter sweet, but never joyful.

When he stood he could always hear the ocean, but he never really ventured towards it, why? It was as if he would be washed away if he even came close to the beach. What was he so afraid of? Maybe it was all in his head. There could be a reason, but he didn't know what it was, or would be. Levine decided to push himself up onto his elbow and look ahead of him. Nothing but rolling mountains, strange buildings in the distance and of course constant flowers. There was something strange about these buildings. They never contained anyone in them, why would they? They were in ruins, rocks surrounding the sides. They were very odd in shape, but familiar none the less. But there wasn't any desire, ever, to go out there. Why?

He felt he didn't need to answer his questions, maybe this was limbo? Maybe he was dead? He couldn't quite understand where this really was, but it felt lonely...

Samantha snorted a laugh as her husband ordered her to return to her vampire form, not thinking he would be any safer if she returned to it. She felt herself shrink, however and the scales began to disappear. She felt the claws return to nails and after a minute or two, she was back in her vampire form. She put her hands on her hips and her eyes went from their gentle blue color to a bright red.

"She is the daughter to both of us, Dartanian, do not forget that. I know you don't like bats, but banning them from the castle will not solve the problem. They are children, not some kind of beast that you can tame. You need to stop acting like your father, Dartanian!"Samantha told him heatedly.

Kaa'mina had not had much time once she got back to her room before there was a knock at her apartments. She scuffles to make herself in a proper state before moving to open the door just a bit, knowing by scent who to expect before. Looking through the crack Adrienne can see that Kay has already removed the tattered uniform and she wrapped herself in a deep navy bathrobe to answer the door. There is one other thing off about the picture of the head maid, the slight stain of tear marks on her cheeks that must have been hastily wiped away. Clearing her throat she produces a weak forced smile. "Hello again Adrienne. Is there something I can help you with?" Always, always ready to do her duties if need be.

Kay doesn't step back from the door yet or open it further for the handmaiden to come in. It is not that she does not like Adrienne, just that other than work she is not extremely close to anyone and of all the others this one is her most opposite. Then there also seems to be another point of contention between herself and the raven haired half human. For all the unease and strain that is between Adrienne and Giovanni, Kay and the butler have no friction between their interactions. He would tolerate the head maid to chatter happily about lists of preparations for this event or that change of season while they unpack and clean new stemware all night long without any awkwardness. While this did not bother Kay she wasn't so dim that she had not noticed how it bothers the girl sometimes.

The maid is also holding onto the door for balance, her skin is semi translucent leaving her veins to look prominent across her chest, face and hands. Strangely enough her cheek still bares mark. It seems evident that she needs to eat more but she had retreated to room quickly instead. Her dull green eyes are pinched slightly as she tries to stay focused for Adrienne answer but her frame is starting to sway a bit.

This chattering - this insistent chattering coming from the halls, what is it that calls the hired help to huddle in such a manner. A curious glance given, and a body set off course momentarily.  
Servants openly converse and discuss what has transpired with this unforeseen attack - the werewolf whom sought to devour the princess. Since the matter seemed to be over it really should not concern the butler, the only detail that mattered was it was over - taken care of and Miss Yumi was safe. And yet it still pulls Giovanni s attention. Those feet stilled completely, it wasn t his intention to eavesdrop but sure enough that is what the turned vampire was doing. No names named as of yet of whom was involved but the scene painted with their words leaves unease within. It is clear in the faces of a few members under the employ of the royal family that they are shaken up by it - not to mention some bare small injuries as well. Something had gotten past the gate - the guards themselves and thus the staff stepped in. Thank goodness the young ones weren t there to see what happened A heavy sigh leaves the maid s lips as she continues moving along with another. How I am concerned for Kay, did you see all that blood and how she barely could The woman s voice trails and her form slips around the corner opposite of where the butler stands. She is both out of Giovanni s reach physically and audibly. Silence is common place, comforting even for this butler but how uncomfortable it has become.

Why - why does his body refuse to release him; why does it feel as if he has forgotten how to move? Mere seconds pass in this trance - but it feels much longer. Golden orbs glare forward, they do not venture from that spot. Kaa mina. She is most loyal to this estate - to the ones she serves. It isn t all too surprising that it would be the head maid to put her life before others. That didn't make the news any easier. Those brows narrow slightly as Gio is finally released from that hold, that pause. Now in search of the head maid, wanting to confirm she is all right. Kay is one that the butler converses with regularly, even if his own words are limited. And though he may not use the term openly, perhaps the woman is one of the few whom is more than just a co-worker: a friend.

That voice rung in his ears but her frame was no where near. How clear it was, how unmistakable: a telepath. Is that how the maid happened upon his name with such ease - and here the Russian had thought it was his reputation. Slightly laughing, the turned vampire now understood a little more. Was he mad? Hardly - what sport this would be. But one should always be careful when venturing into foreign lands, into the mind of another - you may not like what you see, be haunted by faces you cannot place. More than a century upon this earth - this is not the only name worn by the Russian vampire nor title. Would the woman dare pull such details? Dare to see what is beyond that name and commonly placed smile? How this changed the rules of the game.

Soft steps, barely able to be heard - it is merely the armour that lets onto Konstantin s movements. Entering the vacant library, such a pleasing scent within. Countless books litter the shelves, pages upon pages adulterated by the ink printed upon them. Touching his hand to the spine of an auburn coloured book cover, letting his fingers run down. Many of the texts are well worn, some probably older than him maybe even older than the King himself. An overwhelming sense of nostalgia is felt. This may not be the same castle and a decade passed however, a mind does not forget the events passed. How foolish the young vampire had been. Tell me comrade, do you still hold such ideals A pause as grey pools studied the embossed letters of the hard covered book. Dropping his hand back to his side. No, I doubt you do. Speaking to a phantom it would seem. Lips curling, and soon to be followed by a chuckle. A shame things played out the way they did: a shame indeed. But how interesting it was.

It was like a knife being plunged deep into his heart, his chest immediate felt the pain, why? His brain was causing more anguish to his body than he had ever in combat. The fact that his own wife had suddenly lashed out, accusing him of being his father was something not of this world. How could she? The king understood that, yes, this was their daughter and she had equal right, but he was taught the old ways of running a family, raising his kids, and watching his own parents, even when Levine's mother was in the picture, his father was always head of the castle, head of the family, head of, well pretty much everything.

There was a long silence, the air filled with foul aura, and he felt it was time to leave the premises, maybe slip away for sometime, trying to regain his thoughts, but the only damn thing that was running through his mind was what she had accused him of being his father. With a stern voice, he stepped forward, angling his body ever slightly, and pointed to the ground saying "This is my house, and she will be treated however I damn well believe she should be." Dartanian paused and looked straight into her piercing red eyes and nearly growled before continuing. "You are not the head of this castle, and I will not allow you to tell me what you and the rest of the world believes is right in this day in age. If you have a problem with my teachings, you take your daughter, her bat friends and return to the castle where Levine will undoubtedly be more than welcoming."

It was like a slap in the face, maybe not the best of words, but it all came out, out of no where too. He swallowed hard and turned his back to her, deciding it would be best to leave this argument for another time. He wasn't sure what he was about to do to her or himself, but he could sense his demons rising within him. Dartanians father had imprinted something inside of his boy that would make Dartanian a great leader, but alone forever, if Dartanian let his fathers teachings control him.

The mountains in the distance, gray and uninviting like the buildings not far off from the prince. The ocean was to the south and his field of wild flowers began to dance as the wind swooped in with its cool hands. It was as though the world was created perfectly to keep its prisoner content, until the right time, the time to awaken. But when would that be? When would he feel the touch of his friends, or hear the voice of his brother, constantly trying to tell him how he should be and what kind of person he should become. When would he be allowed the pleasures of life again?

His golden eyes scanned the place and found that the field was endless, the wind was never ending and this constant feeling of dread. In a place like this, one would feel calm, collective, a place of comfort and beauty, but it was only trying to hide the evil inside. Where would he go though? Whenever he felt the need to get up and approach the ruins, he would hesitate and lay back down. It was as though he was chained to the ground.

There were no use for his legs, he never went anywhere, then again, all of time seemed to have stopped...or on repeat. The same cold wind, the same spot every time, and that terrible feeling, always the same thing, day in and day out. And it wasn't just that, no, it was constantly day time, even though he knew at some point the moon should rise and takes its rightful place in the dark sky. But there was none of that...there were no people, no animals, nothing but him, the mountains, the sound of the ocean, and the cool wind around him. Levine found himself always in a bed of wild flowers, starring at the clouds above him, wishing he could join the birds...but they too were absent in this world.

Levine wasn't sure if this was a dream, or if he had been sent to purgatory. Where ever it was, he was sensing it was time for him to leave...

Adrienne's eyes were filled with concern, she had never seen Kaa'mina in such a state. "Sir Konstantin sent me to see if you are alright." It was clear that she wasn't, fear crept into Adrienne's chest. Kaa'mina looked so fragile, "Would you like me to get you more blood?" She tried hard to keep the fear from her voice. Adrienne had never been close with the head maid but seeing her this way stirred feelings within her. She felt compelled to help.

Noting that Kaa'mina was using the door for balance and her eyes were going in and out of focus. Adrienne reached out and steadied her with a gentle yet firm hand. "You must lay down, Miss Kaa'mina, please let me help you." Adrienne didn't want to be rude, she wanted Kay to yes, she wouldn't enter her chambers unless invited to do so.

She had only heard scraps of what happened outside but not the full story. The image of a smirking Kon filled Adrienne's mind. Anger boiled up inside her and she mentally hissed into his mind, "What the hell happened to her!?" She was furious that he didn't have a scratch on him while Kay was weak from blood loss. Holding Kaa'mina's gaze, Adrienne spoke softly to her, "Please, you need to lay down."

Samantha growled back when her husband started to boss her around, instead of treating her like an equal. She changed back into her dragon form, her anger getting the best of her right now.

Maybe it would have been better to stay with Malakyte, he knew how to treat me like an equal!Samantha hissed. She stretched out her wings and pushed off the ground, ready to fly out the window. Just as she as she was a few inches from the window, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. She was breathing heavily in her dragon form and did not look good at all.

"Die, little queen, die! You are too powerful and I will not allow you to stand in my way!"a voice echoed from the darkness.

Kaa'mina is provided a small anti-chamber to her apartments also used as an office. It is not very large but handsomely appointed and has a large rolling door that leads to her more private chambers. At this point she steps back opening the entry further to Adrienne's sight, the door to her bedroom is open as well. The information of the guard's request seems to surprise her somewhat. One hand presses against the side of her head as she slowly turns using to other young woman's grasp to steady herself and move to sit in one of the chairs positioned to face her desk.

"Ah.." Kay swallows hard at the mention blood. She can not deny the need much longer. She nods her head lowly. "Yes, please. A double if you could. I... " As shake of her head is given as she stops in her own thoughts, trying to make since of the jumbled words bouncing around in her head. "I will just wait here for you, you can leave the door open. I won't budge." She says, accepting Adrienne's offer of help. Something dawns over the head maid then she gives a soft -Oh- as she remembers something. "Thank you Adrienne." It's not just her natural manners but remembering to be grateful for those that come to your aid when you are low.

The person Dartanian had feared for most of his life had been his father. He had taken so much from him and tried perfecting his son. Now that he was out of his life, out of the equation, he feared the only person he loved, his wife. She would be able to destroy him so easily and she was doing just that during the argument. First the stab at him with the deal with his father, next the Malakyte issue he had long ago. Having been told that he was far better than he was, especially at a partner was like twisting that knife you had just stabbed inside his chest, pushing deeper and deeper.

Dartanian couldn't say anything to her comment, he had nothing to say. What would he tell her? Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed with him? No that would be giving in, and he didn't like losing to someone he still felt was a threat. So he took a few steps and kept his mouth shut, feeling it would just be best if they both their separate ways until they cooled down. However that didn't last long.

The king heard a thump, like someone crashing to the ground. Turning his glance to Samantha, seeing if she had any idea what just happened, he heard her saying some nonsense and was somewhat taken a back by her. She had just fallen and began saying some strange things. What was going on with her? He had no idea, but he questioned what had just happened.

Even though she was in danger or herself he was terrified to get close to her. He was still in the foulest of moods but she was still his wife, he needed to help her. And so he did; jogging towards her body and picking her up in his arms ever so gently. That was something great about Dartanian, he could be in the worst moods, but when it came to those he cared about, he was ever the gentle giant. "What in the world is going on with you Samantha?" Dartanian whispered to her, his voice almost monotone.

The king was in a place where so many emotions were running through him all at once, and the last time he felt that, he neared lost his mind, so he was trying his hardest, his very best to keep himself together to help his wife through whatever was going on, even if it didn't make any sense to him, what so ever.

Levine was unaware of his prison. The old man had created the perfect realm for the prince to stay in for the past ten years. Ten years of the same image, of the same nonsense, the same feelings. It was exhausting and the old man had known exactly what he was doing when he placed Levine there. He had never told the king of the type of place Levine would be in, just in a quiet and deep sleep. There would be no disruption or even sense of time passing.

This had pleased Dartanian, knowing Levine would be oblivious to all that was happening outside of his little world. The king had wanted it that from the moment he was confined in his little bubble of energy. Actually it was more like an orb, the center so bright and warm, and the further it stretched out, the cooler it got, and the less intense. Levines wings were sheltering him like a cocoon, but it didn't stop him from feeling the coldness of his dark chamber, beneath the castle. He was still prone to the sounds of the water drops and the rumbling of the earth.

Yes, he was sheltered, but for how long? The princes surroundings were far from lavish, never the right conditions for royalty.

Adrienne let out a small sigh of relief as Kaa'mina let her enter her room. "I will have you something to eat in minutes." She made sure that Kay was comfortable then raced from her bedroom. Adrienne used her 'vampire powers' to reach the kitchen in record time. She fished out two packets of O and decided to bring a third just in case.

She whisked up the stairs, passing Giovanni in the hall. In normal circumstances, Adrienne would stop to say hello but there was no time. Adrienne returned to Kaa'mina's room, "Would you like an IV or just from the bag?" She knew that every floor had IV hookups in a closet near the stairs.

Her braid had come loose and Adrienne's black hair fell over her shoulders. She didn't really give a damn about how she looked. Her emerald green eyes were concerned but still held a sense of warmth. "I brought you three just in case." Adrienne smiled a little, shaking up the packets so that they were properly mixed.

Samantha looked up into her husband's face and reached out a hand to touch his cheek delicately with her clawed hand. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, looking very sorry for what had transpired between them.

I am sorry, my love, I never meant to hurt you the way I did. It was out of line and totally uncalled for. As for me, I don't know what is going on with me, I feel like someone is trying to stab me to death from the inside. Ever since I changed into that dragon form, its like it is killing me,Samantha spoke.

"The queen will die, I will make sure of it,"the voice laughed.

Whipers In The Dark Part 2

Everything seem to flash before her eyes in what looked only mere seconds, but it wasn't it was so much longer then that. Delilah just couldn't wrap her head around it all, especially how beautiful the queen was. When cries of Yumi reached her ear she automatically snapped back out of her thoughts and rushed to the hysterical girl. "Yumi...Yumi hunny look at me" she pressed her palm of her hand on the girls chin and used the other to stroke her hair,"It's going to be okay, you friends will be back I promise, you mother will fix it". Delilah's voice was wrapped in concern as the wales of the child tore at her. Unsure of what to do she drew the girl into her embrace and comforted her in a way she only know how to comfort a child," Come now my sweet what did I say about those tears, they are not suited to grace such a face". It was all that she could do to keep her pleasant smile pasted to her lips.

Yumi felt how warm Delilah was and she soon calmed down, her loud wailing dropping till she is hiccuping and sniffling, though tears are still coming out slowly. At least in this state, it was an improvement over her loud wailing. She then looked up at Delilah, wiping her tear stained face. "Yumi has to look happy, right Miss Delilah?" she said as she sniffled some more. She is very emotionally scarred at the moment, like she has just been pushed over the edge. She looked at the hallway and at her brother then at Delilah and buried herself in her embrace. "Yumi feels lonely without her friends. Does Miss Delilah know why they went away?" she said. She no longer had any frightening aura around her and, heck, you could see her like any 10 year old human child but with growing fangs

Delilah gently brushed the tears away from Yumi's face as they leaked from her swollen eyes. It was surpriseing that girl had calm down but still was a sad thing to see a child to go through such a hardship," Thats right pretty girls like Yumi should never wear such ugly tears". Smiling as she began to pick herself up with the young girl cradled in her arms, it would have seemed she was left alone with the shattered heart of a young girl and an even younger boy. She let out a sigh as she stood there, Delilah wasn't here to babysit or become the nanny, but to study these creatures. Delilah looked down the dark hallways hoping that a familiar face would pop by, or the actually nanny was here to take on her own job. Looking back at Yumi she smiled once more as she shifted the girls weight in her arms,"Well I am not sure who exactly is behind such a dirty deed...but I have an idea who it might be judging by your mothers reactions". Delilah pursed her lips together as she went into though of what she should do now since clearly the maid, the nanny, the knight, the butler, and the mother were nowhere within sight..."oooh boy" she thought before actually speaking to Yumi,"Now where should we go little princess"

Yumi was feeling tired after all the weeping and nuzzled closer into her chest. "Yumi feels tired. Can yumi go to her room?" she said as she held on to Delilah like she depended on it. She looked so scared as she was in Delilah's hands, like the whole world is more frightening to her. "Yumi's room is upstairs with a bat name plate," she said to Delilah, hoping she would go up and take her to her room so she can rest. It would be a funny looking bed, inside a wide coffin with a mattress in it with purple covers and everything so she can rest comfortably.

Flowing Kaa mina s scent, how quickly it becomes more prominent, though still far off. A wrong turn here and another there - as if the layout of the estate is fleeting. He may not show it, but the butler is annoyed as his mind is not rationally thinking things through. There are only a handful of places she could be in such a condition and though he walks those halls almost each day, the unconscious act seems so unnatural now. Giovanni does not wish to cause alarm, but his body cannot merely keep a calm pace. There is the distinct odour of blood, an overwhelming presence of such in the air - how this does not serve to ease such dreadful thoughts. At least, the turned vampire is on the proper path.

Suddenly and without warning the turned vampire abruptly stops. Cutting in front it is that of Adrienne s frame. Her presence had almost gone unnoticed due to a preoccupied conscious. Bangs rush forward - one eye partially obscured, but an expression that is rarely shown graces the dark figure s face. In that brief moment, that split second, time itself has slowed down. How those orbs catch sight of the packets of blood in the maid s hand. Not a word uttered, not even a glance or hint of warmth. There is only haste in the woman. Certainty of Adrienne s direction: to aid the head maid. Following close behind, heals barely touch to the floor, springing from the soles of his shoes: silent and swift.

The butler lurks just outside the door a moment as Adrienne is now speaking with Kay. But without asking, giving notice of entering, Gio has permitted his presence in the room of another. Trusting in the maid, knowing she will take good care of Kay - the butler does not interfere, however this does not stop that frame from drawing to the other s bed side. To see the head maid in this condition is not easy. May I be of assistance. Flat in tone. Wanting to do something, it is not the vampire s style to stand idly by - and yet that may be all he can do.

Walking along the perimeter of the library, dull grey pools scan over the various titles in this collection. It seems time is in excess for this young man. However, that conscious mind is else where once more - looking for something that isn t there - no, seeing something that is of the past; that is until Adrienne s voice seeks to filter in yet again. Quirking a brow at this sudden display of anger. Now - now, it wasn t the guard whom caused the woman harm. This is Kay s price for loyalty is that not the price they all will have to pay eventually? Focusing his thoughts, her words do not phase the Russian in the slightest, it will take more than that to rattle him. Do try to watch your tone my dear Adrienne. A tone as light-hearted as ever present in the turned vampire. It isn t very suiting. A pause given as the maid from earlier had entered the library to return Konstantin s helmet. Brief words exchanged, and with that, the nameless servant merely nods and slips away. Examining the metal, no trace of blood remains - nor lingering odour. Concentrating once more, If you seek answers - best ask her directly, Readjusting his armour once the helmet is secure. by the time I arrived it was already over... What else could he say - well in all honesty he could have elaborated - but it was more fun to withhold information. Wanting to evoke a bit more anger in the maid? Come now, it was amusing. Pausing yet again and suddenly, eyes drawn to slits as the smirk grew wider.

Exiting the library - it seems there is something that moves the guard. It cannot wait. Do forgive me, I must postpone our drink for another time. Starting as nimble steps, soon dashing quickly down the various halls. Konstantin heads to the other side of the estate - where the presence of the King has been felt yet still off by a fair distance. A faint whisper heard within. My hand is forced to move So that is how he chooses to view it. Something of dire importance needs to be taken care - a matter that needs to be resolved.

Descending the steps to the lower level of the castle - an area not many are permitted to enter nor have a need to venture to. A firm knock is given upon the door, and his demeanour unlike before. Whom is it the guard seeks to converse with - it is obvious isn t it? Konstantin, a high ranking knight of the royal guard, moves with purpose. It would have been nice to sit and enjoy a drink but alas - there is a time and a place for all things and it is his time to act now. The King, Dartanian, has sent me a word if you d please - Behind the helmet those lips curl sharply upward, - old man. Holding his wife closes in his arms he was unsure what to make of the entire thing. His wife was suddenly telling him he was right, and of course then there was the way she was feeling. How could something be killing her from the inside out? The transformation in deed was something unexpected but he didn't think it was dangerous. However he thought about her little condition, being a new vampire it was far more difficult transforming than if you were someone like Dartanian whose had to endure the transformation on multiple occasions.

You'll be alright, for now, just don't think about our argument for now. Concentrate on your health. Dartanian said to Samantha. He wasn't as good using telepathy, considering he couldn't do it at all, but when Samantha tapped into his mind, it was always like a clear way to talk to her.

What came next was a bit of a surprise to the king. The air was thick with a dark aura, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. The queens entire aura had shifted, but it was just a quick blip here and there. What made things even more interesting was the different, and quite random and demonic shout out by a separate entity. He wasn't too fearful of the entity, but he was terrified for his wife, though he didn't quite show it. Dartanian thought it would be time to take her to their chamber where should could rest for a bit. In fact their chamber was one of the safest places in the entire summer castle. He had made sure it was built that way.

Not only was the room secure, but it had some enchanted spells casted upon it just in case. The old man that had sealed Levine in his prison had been asked by Dartanian himself to make sure his wife and children were safe in his castle. So the old man had casted a great spell to ensure the safety of the king and queen, as well as their children, in the comfort of their own rooms.

"Alright, we're just going to head to the room, maybe you can rest there until I figure this all out. Yumi should be fine, but you, well this just isn't normal Sammy..." Dartanian said as he turned, his queen still in his arms, heading for their room. It wouldn't take him long, but he didn't rush, he didn't want to hurt her.

The Old Man Peddler/Wise Man

The old man finally returned to relaxing in his seat. The argument with the king and queen was most likely over and done with, but he could sense there was going to be something else arising. He didn't really care to see what it was, why would he? He was more than comfortable in his own room with his belongings. What he thought was most pleasureful was his books. He had placed back the one book he was in charge of protecting back and it would remain there until his king returned for another spell.

He found that the king was very reliant on this book, but what other king wouldn't be? The book contained some powerful spells and enchantments, not all great, in fact hardly any where, but they all could be tampered with, if you knew exactly what to do, and of course the old man did. The old man had, for the past 9 or so years kept his name under wraps and it would be best that way, soon enough he would be back on the road, regardless of the fact that he had quite the comfortable home.

However that all soon changed when he was visited by a strange looking guard, solider, type man. He couldn't quite figure him out for now, but what startled him was his tone of voice. It was very cold, even if it wasn't meant to be. He removed his glasses and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes before replying to his visitor.

The old man could only imagine what he wanted to discuss. Konstantin had a very powerful demeanor, and it scared him just as much as anyone else in the castle, but some had the guts. The old man however was neither a coward or hero. He did what he could to survive. Though he was curious to know what Konstantin wanted to talk about, so he did his best to reply, knowing the discussing could just end up being one sided. "Well, I doubt you will comply to my request for you to leave, so please, make yourself comfortable." The old man stretched out his hand, jesting to the seat in front of him where the king had once sat. Samantha nestled in her husband's arms as he carried her, knowing that what she was going through was not normal. He may have been trying to hide his worry from her, but she was picking it up anyway.

I wish I had an answer about what is going on with me, love, but your guess is as good as mine. And it scares me, since I am supposed to know about all of this. Oh Dad is going to hit the roof when he finds out,Samantha thought to her husband. She smiled as she cradle the young princess in her arms," Oh course Princess Yumi". She began to walk down but paused a moment contemplating whether she should leave the boy by himself but began to continue walking. Delilah wore a face of deep thought as she made her way to Yumi's room, why did Yumi's friends leave, Why was she left with the task of caring for this child, and where was everyone, all these questions ran through her head like a carousel. Snapping herself out of it when she say the door decorated with Yumi's name and began to bend down to let the girl walk on her own," There Princess...is there something else you desire" She ask as she grasped the door know in her hand and gave it a turn. Yumi looked back as she then saw Odell follow them closely, remaining ever as quiet. Yumi looked back at Delilah and still sniffled. "Will Miss Delilah stay and tell me a story of yourself?" she said, wanting something or someone to keep her company with her brother. She still felt distraught, her link with the bats broken so suddenly and without warning left her in a state of confusion. yumi had then stepped down and walked into her room with her hand still holding on to Delilah's as they entered her room and stayed close to her. There were a few dolls around where she stacked neatly on a dresser, though they look more vampirc than what normal girls would like. Inside of a sleek black car hidden behind tinted glass a woman sat quietly staring off into the distance. Her hand was upon a head full of cascading sliver, a young child laid in her lap sleeping upon her bosom. Across from the pair was a young man holding onto a strange doll, he to was staring out of the window at the scenery that passed them by. The woman ran her slender brown fingers gently through the child's locks, wanting only to comfort her rather than wake her. The young man's eyes broke away from the window and was now glued upon the sleeping child. Those eyes that watched the innocent little girl had witnessed horrific events to say the least. Those eyes that came from his mother and his father, those very eyes retained information to never be forgotten. One red and the other sliver, it was obscure that his left eye transformed in color but he did come from strange blood.

The woman slowly turned her own gaze upon the young man before her and she smiled slightly. "Obsidian do not look so sad. You knew this day would come, Anju will be fine she is a very smart girl" A now sliver-haired Arcana reassured him in a hushed tone. "Mother...I just don't want her to see the things I had to see..." His whisper was barley audible. Arcana placed her free hand upon his knee before smiling once more."My dear child do not fret for your sister, she will be fine. I am more so worried about you" She titled her head to the side taking in his expression. Obsidian closed his eyes as he bowed his head in defeat. "I am scared...I do not know what will happen this time...with father" Obsidian voice was laced with sadness and anxiety. He put his hands to his face as he tried to block the horrid memories of Eres being ripped apart. The confusion of Eres and Levine left Obsidian without much to account for, his mind was warped that day ten years ago and he was still recovering. Arcana gently placed her little child upon the seat before moving over to her son. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head onto her chest. "All will be well, as long as I am here I promise you that" She whispered into his ear before kissing his forhead.

~Castle~

Feelings of nostalgia hit Arcana hard in the face upon entering the new castle her now brother in law called home. It was indeed quite strange to be in such a place again after the last occurrence. Considering after the death of Eres she left the country returning back to her own land, but what was a pregnant Arcana to do with a crazed son at that time? She held her daughter upon her hip as she followed the imperial guard leading her to where the King was. Obsidian was right next to her as he always was this past decade, his face appeared less solemn and more indifferent. The guard held the door open for the trio leading them into room similar to the design of this renaissance era castle. The guard stood there for a moment unable to speak but he figured it would be best to just go about his business, with that he left shutting the door.

"Well hello there Dartiain. It has been quite a while since I last saw you and Samantha. If you did not already notice I come bearing gifts." Arcana voice was as sensual as ever as she approached the pair. "You already know your nephew Obsidian" She exemplified the word nephew with ease as she locked eyes with Dartiain. "And this little one is your niece, Princess Anju" Arcana turned her body slightly so the child faced them. Anju stared up at Dartian with big golden eyes and then turned her gaze towards Obsidian. "Brother..." She held her arms out to him, one of her hands clutching onto her little doll named Boogie. Arcana transferred Anju with ease into the open arms of her son after doing so she focused her attention on the pair before her. Obsidian diverted his own gaze upon his little sister who was now whispering things to him. There is a minute cry as the door opens exposing the man within. Warm light illuminates the guard submerged in the shadows - almost by complete darkness. Still maintaining that smile - if only it could have been under different circumstances Only but a few times has Konstantin had the pleasure of seeing this man, how the years have passed and his features still remain unchanged. The man is no mortal and definitely no fool either. An unsettling aura that seemingly drips from the walls of this chamber causes a chill to chase down the Russian s back, a pain to shoot into his arm, but the guard does not let on. Instead this only further excites him. However, a mind unable to stray. Those orbs still watch the peddler grant a bit of distance. It is only by the King s name Konstantin moves and is permitted entrance - there is certainty in this.

Resuming his own steps, though as the other takes a seat the most curious of statements is uttered or realizations. How it almost caused a chuckle to escape. It was true - even if the old man asked he could not simply leave. Taking a moment to study this unfamiliar dwelling, only permitting those orbs to shift rather than give tell tale signs of such. A good life - a comfortable life this gentleman has lived due to his services. Catching the gesture to be seated. Refused. That Russian accent creeping through yet again, speaking with such authority. Do forgive these circumstances, time is something I am short of - we must skip formalities. Not shifting his position in the slightest and that gaze locked in place. Konstantin has always been one to entertain - seek such even. Nor has he been a stranger to conversing freely Was it due to the company? No, quite the contrary. This is an individual the turned vampire would have enjoyed learning more about. Alas, Business must come first - pleasure later. Then again - the two could be one and the same. I have been sent to retrieve the book, the one Levine s soul is bound to. Just how many knew of such details? It isn t exactly common knowledge to all, let this be worth something in the man s eyes if there is some doubt in his rank.

That smirk has slipped from the Russian s youthful features - replaced. Not a hint of jest, this matter is most serious and delicate if you will. Not many speak of Levine or Eres - like the proverbial elephant in the room. Despite their efforts to return Levine the truth of the matter was they couldn t. Merely a band-aid solution. But there was a way - a way to end this. To fix this... Really? I could have sworn wild animals could eat cooked and raw meat he mused partially to himself. He certainly remembered spotting a few carnivorous animals gnawing on what cooked remains he had long ago when he used to travel. Then again you could be right besides. It would be much simpler to not cook the meat. He added in, helping in getting some of the food for Stormy. Here you go. We certainly have a high supply of meat in the house. He mused, though then again the majority of the residents here were blood sucking vampires, including him self to some degree. So there was likely a large supply of everything else.

Well then, shall we go feed Grace now? he asked, wondering where the others were or possibly what they were doing. Shyness was quick to take grip of Odell when the little girl asked if he wished to play. Being used to doing his own musings and playing with his sisters though that itself was rare, he was quite intimidated when this girl just ran right on up to his mother and asked him if he wanted to play. In a rather awkward voice as well, though he had noticed the two talking some sort of language he barely knew. When his mother asked the question again, he was quick to shake his head. Right now he much preferred just staying with his mother or father. Or playing alone, that was good too.

Thankfully before any more questions could be asked on him playing or lack there of with the other girl; Yumi, Adrienne and another girl he didn t recognize walked right on over to them. Noticing something sticking out of Yumi s mouth, he soon noticed that she too was given a lollipop. Two in fact, one of which she was giving to him which he happily took with a quiet thank you. As he sucked on yet his second lollipop, the sudden screech of Yumi s bats (a view he shared with his father; that being he did not k**e them) frightened him as he buried his face into his mother s shoulder as they flew off.

Not waiting too long, his mother told him to stay with his sister which in no time she turned and headed off. Soon they were left alone, with his sister broken down in tears by the disappearance of the vampires. Put down to stay here with his sister, he looked to her not really knowing what to do. So he held out the little stuffed toy penguin he had been holding the entire time, guessing the best he could do was comfort her with his favorite toy. However the woman he still didn't know too well had beaten him to the punch, and so he just quietly followed, once again dragging the penguin toy on its leash. Making no real gesture back to the queen, Dartanian simply just walked on ahead, with nothing really in his line of sight. He knew things were about to change, they already have been for the past ten years, especially the moment they began their new life in their summer home. Hardly summer-like conditions but it wasn't like any vampires were going to need the hot summer son. In fact he had considered all the right things when he moved them to the castle. The distance, the weather, the people in the neighboring town. His father had created somewhat of an interesting town not far from the castle, making it a safe place for them to venture too.

However they were now confined in this place for the time being, not exposing themselves to the darker forces in search of them. He still had Malakyte to worry about and if Levine ever escaped his prison he would know to come here, and lucky for Dartanian, the place was fortified from the outside. You would need someone on the inside to grant you access inside.

His thoughts were interrupted when Samantha was speaking to him, again her telepathy was a bit of a problem for the king. When he wanted to just think, she was speaking through her mind, and it was difficult trying to keep her out. "Samantha, just let it go for ..." He cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, because what he saw next was quite the shocker.

As he had been walking through the castle to get to their chamber, Samantha in his arms, Arcana had entered their home. This was quite the shock, he had not expected her to be here, after all these years, and even stranger, her son had grown and a little girl, most likely no bigger than his own daughter was with them. He couldn't find the right words to great them. "Uh, Arcana?" he was completely informal, questioning her, rather than properly welcoming her here.

What puzzled him even more was the fact she was introducing him to his niece and nephew. It was confusing, it was strange and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get into it any further than what he was experiencing at that moment in time. "N-niece? Nephew? Wait, is there a brother in this world I do not know of?" He looked at her with a very bewildered look. It was borderline am-I-really-hearing this, and this-is-a-joke-right?

Dartanian was quickly forced to gently put Samantha on her feet as Arcana wanted to embrace him, and he just that, but again the shock had sunk in quickly so he felt a bit awkward, but did so anyways. What is going on...s**t, Levine what did you do?  
The Old Man Peddler/Wise Man

The air in the room was cold, far from pleasant, at least that was what the old peddler thought. The guard known as Konstantin had ventured into this room knowing exactly what he wanted. Had the old man known prior to the visit, maybe he would have done something about it, but that time had come and gone, and he was suffering the consequences of his actions. The peddler had never been one for fights, but a battle between words could erupt. Whether he was the one to do it, was another question on it's own and only time would tell in this case.

When Konstantin had refused the seat, the old man returned his hand to his his side and took his cup into his hand and noticed there was little to nothing left. He grunted and placed it back in it's place before tilting his head to the side, tangling his fingers into one another and pressing them to his lips. Konstantin had been quick to say what they were both thinking, formalities had left the room when the guard had entered and the old man knew this. The man seemed somewhat familiar in his movements and speech but then again, the old man had seen so many people in his day, it was difficult to keep up with each and ever one, none the less this moment he would keep in his memories for the rest of time.

"Yes, I agree, formalities are...something of the past." The old man said softly to himself but loud enough for Konstantin to hear. It wasn't long before he was listening to the guard speak of the book the king had tried so hard to keep hidden. Of course little knew much of the book or that it even existed at all, but Konstantin knew, and he knew exactly where to retrieve it. "You've been sent?" The old man questioned his orders, it was a little hard to believe him, considering the king, Dartanian, had just used it on his own daughter. The book had many uses, and destroying a little childs joy was definitely one of it's jobs. "I must say, this is quite a surprise."

The old peddler placed his hands on the chair and pushed himself up onto his feet. His hands neatly folded behind his back as he inched closer to the book shelf, his glance never leaving Konstantine. "I wont deny you the book, but I feel it is necessary to warn you of it." He stopped in front of the area in which the book had been placed and glared at Konstantine. "This book is not only bound to him, but it can latch itself onto any soul it deems worthy of. You have little power over it, considering it has the power to manipulate and destroy those who enjoy it's wrong doings as they cast them upon others." He paused and sighed deeply before turning to the books he cherished. placing his fingers over their spines he removed the book that Levine was bound to and pulled it from it's spot. He quickly turned to Konstantin and threw it to him. "You're a smart man...at least I hope so, and if the king trusts you, then there is no reason for you to stay much longer in my presence." His tone had gone from scared for Konstantin to serious and almost annoyed by him, having come here in such a way.

Turning back to his chair he walked over in hopes of not having to speak more of the damn book. It had caused a lot of problems over the years but he feared for the future rather than the past. I believe my time here is nearly up...  
"Dartanian do not jest you know you have only one brother" Arcana exclaimed as she hugged him breifly. My children Dartanian are fathered by Levine .they are your family She stared at him trying to analyze his present demeanor. The man appeared beyond on edge, perhaps on a breaking point of sorts but he had to hear this news whether or not. Arcana caught sight of Samantha who appeared very faint to say the least but Dart held onto her to support her weight. She decided to leave whatever illness the woman was suffering from to her husband s digression.

Mama .who is that man? Anju turned her head towards the pair staring at Dart with her mystical golden eyes. His name is Dartanian my sweet and he is your uncle Arcana smiled in response to her daughter who was now warming up to the new company. Obsidian however was still quiet and he avoided eye contact with Dartaniain, for he already knew of the faith of his father but remained silent to avoid upsetting Anju. A twinge of hate had swelled in his chest at the fact they locked his father away like some criminal against his will, but soon enough that would change.

I must say your new home is quite nice and it appears as though you have situated yourselves quite comfortably. I know it has been some time since our paths last crossed but I thought it only right if you met your brother s children especially the youngest addition. Arcana crossed her arms underneath her bosom as she continued her speech. Not many knew this but that day many years ago I was with child and thus I left for the safety of what was left of him ..or so it was portrayed to me Her voice became hushed in tone as to not let Anju hear. I know Levine is still alive somewhere and you better understand that he needs to be brought back. I just hope we can come to a peaceful agreement on that Arcana s voice was now serious, all traces of laughter diminished. She took a couple of strides away from her children and came quite close to the king. You do understand the importance of this? Her eyes beseeched him, for she knew what Obsidian would do if he and his sister could not see their father. Samantha had managed to return to her human form and looked surprised when Arcana appeared with two children. When Dartanian placed her on her feet, she did her best to keep from falling over. She listened quietly to the discussion and she could sense the anger coming from the young man.

"Her son is full of anger, Dart dear, so I would be careful with your words. You have seen how our children are when angered, imagine what that young man could do,"Samantha whispered. "Yes, I think it is time to feed Grace now, since she is probably pretty hungry by now,"Mina answered. Then she winced in pain when she first felt her sister's distress, then felt something wrong with her mother.

"Grandpa, there are things going on?"the young girl told him in a shaky voice.

Whipers In The Dark Part 4

His gestures had caught Lulu off guard as she started to get up and then found herself quickly pinned again, her heart raced slightly faster as he took an extra moment to express his passion for her. As he finally let her up she stood there for several moments in a slight daze if still trying to realize what had happened. She loved and relished how he loved her and after a moment she smiled, coughed slightly and recomposed her face as she sat up straight on the bed.

"Like I said..." she started as she cleared her throat again. "Something to eat is first and then I would believe that we should find Dartanian and Samantha." She spoke as if it was an everyday routine, which it had been for sometime now. She played her part in the household, acting as a type of adviser to the family herself and at times just seemed to be some extension of the family. She found herself treated as a sister more often then not. And even the girls at times had slipped and called her Aunt. It was strange at first and she didn't like it, but now as time passed she seemed to enjoy the little slip ups.

Her eyes watched as Zas dressed, taking in the sight of what she would enjoy later on if fate permit. Once he finished she stood up and wrapped a light wrap around her shoulders to keep off the extra chill she felt and looked to Zas to escort her to the dinning hall.

Kaa'mina had hunched forward slightly, propping her arm on the front of her small desk and resting her forehead against the heel of her palm. Ugh. She hates being seen like this and in only a bathrobe this might be the only time she has been spotted out of uniform. Her pale legs are bare from calves to carefully painted toenails and tremble subtly. Her other arm is clutching her abdomen. It feels like her guts have been replaced with a clenching fist the size of a bowling ball.

Letting her eyes close slightly she listens to the sounds of the house. This area is quiet and it is not hard to let her mind wander until the quick pace of Adrienne's return greets her senses. Her stomach turns a flop. Kay does not want to raise her head as the young woman reenters the small office area. She holds out her hand, palm up to receive the packets.

"No, but thank you. I'll just drink them like this." Focused on the grinding hunger her still healing body is producing she does not notice the other footsteps till they are right outside her door. In moments Gio is at her other side and speaking in that keel even tone of his. Even in this state she finds his never changing mannerisms calming. "Giovanni..."

"As luck would have it, I wanted to see both of you." She raises her head a little, her pale and scarred face showing through blood spattered locks of hair. Her dull eyes turn to the butler. "On the shelf behind you there are two boxes. Could you get them for me? I should be better in a few minutes." She hopes it would be that fast as she hangs her head once more and lifts the stem to her mouth. Again, to be watched while eating. What a day.

Adrienne handed Kaa'mina a packet of blood, then set the other two on the desk within hand's reach. She swiftly retrieved the boxes in question and set them before the head maid. Adrienne stood silently, not wanting to rush Kaa'mina but her curiosity was eating at her mind. She had barely noticed Giovanni come in, this was not normal for the maid.

While she waited, Adrienne fixed her hair into a professional bun on top her head. The brand mark was clearly visible and seemingly bright since last anyone looked at it. Adrienne's gaze fell to her her feet, not wanting to stare at Kay as she ate. She had always hated it when anyone would do that same to her.

(With her husband and Arcana)

Nina watched Stormy race off and she was going to give chase, but realized the wolf was too fast for her. Then she turned back to her grandfather as he asked what was wrong and she closed her eyes.

"Yumi is upset by her bats being sent away, but she seems to be feeling better. Something is wrong with Mommy, though I can't tell what,"Nina spoke.

Lillian sighed softly as her husband held her hands and looked her in the eye, knowing how much it scared him to lose her. Ever since she had been poisoned ten years ago, he was very protective of her, afraid of actually losing her. She leaned into his caress and then nodded her head softly to him.

"Alright, love, I will try not to run into trouble, if it will make you feel better. Although, if something happens to you or those we care about, all bets are off,"Lillian told him.

Delilah's smiled covered the slip of sadness that affected her, she looked up to Yumi as she asked about her father and let out a slight chuckle," Well I'm sure my papa is just as loving and nice as yours my dear". She began to pick herself from her seat and looked at the small boy, he had yet to say a word to her nor was he looking her in the eye, but there was no mistake that he was vampiric child as Yumi. Though she would not bother the poor lad, it was actually nice to having to concern herself with another child. She looked back to the girl and smiled," Supernatural is when something very special and very rare is experienced and studied". There was a lot of things that she would have to scribble in her book later, these unique happenings would astonish everyone back home, she could leave now and be successful in her journey if she so wished it.

Yumi wondered for a bit on what she described as supernatural. Everyone in this castle is a vampire except for a few humans and Delilah isn't a vampire. "Is Miss Delilah supernatural? She is in a castle with many big vampires," she said as she flashed her fangs at Delilah, seeing that Delilah is a rare human to be able to come and visit the castle. It was humorous to see that she got the supernatural topic the other way around where Yumi is the supernatural thing to her. She also played with Odell's mouth by stretching his mouth wide and made him sort of grin with his teeth flashing at her as well and she giggled. "Odell's so cute," she said

Zas put on the necklace, and all of a sudden it seemed like his body catched on fire. His skin became even darker and cracks appeared. His eyes and mouth were holes filled with the power of a volcano. The heat that emanated from him was unbearable, nearly setting the whole room on fire, but he would not allow it. His powers and control over fire magic had grew to such an extent he had full control over his energizing sessions now. There had been a time where he had to go to the gardens to harvest the power of that crystal, but now, he could control it and not a single scorch or burn mark was visible on the floor or the ceiling. After a brief moment, his skin went back to normal. His clothes were intact too, even though the heat would've killed any kind of microbiotic invasor in his skin or inside his body. Zas always felt cleaner after that. "Of course. Let's go, i can feel our king nearb...". He stopped. Staring at the wall with a puzzled expression. "Huh...interesting...". He took a couple more seconds to be sure of who it was he was feeling. Yep, it was her. Arcana.

Zas walked up to his lover and offered her his hand. "Shall we?" he said politely, taking her hand and pulling her with him softly. It wasn't long before Dartanian and Samantha caught his sight. So did Arcana. Zas didn't say a word, simply looking at all those people, the crystal shining on his chest. He had never been very good at talking like that, even though he was such a good advisor. He was really without an idea of what to say. Hello? Good evening? What the heck are you doing here, Arcana, who's the girl? He had no idea of where to begin from, so as always, he would let Lulu do the talking.

Delilah flinched slightly from the sight of fangs, you figure she would used to such a thing by now being with all these vampires and all. She forced a smile as she made her way towards the door," Being human is nothing to be ashamed of, nor is being a vampire my dear, Now leave poor Odell alone I'm sure he is very uncomfortable". She sighed as she began to open the door before she looked out to the hallway to see if anyone was coming which there wasn't," Well Yumi this were w depart for now, I will see you when you are fully rested". She slipped out the door without another word she disappeared into the hallway.

Lulu watched Zas a moment longer and then stood and waited for him to take her by the arm and escort her out. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her face as she saw that always inquisitive look cross his face, she knew that something was amiss which would mean something to keep her extra busy today. "It always is love; it always is." she said to retort on his 'interesting' comment.

She let him lead the way through the halls passing by the random maid or helping hand as they went and she too spotted Dartanian and Samantha. She recalled Arcana, she hadn't gotten to know her well during her original stay at the old castle, but she knew of her reputation well enough. Someone that high in rank in the vampire community was hard to go unnoticed.

As they approached she steadied herself and let the smile remain slightly on her face, now more out of courtesy then actual pleasure. "My Lord and Lady." she said plainly before facing Arcana. "Greetings to you as well Lady Arcana." she said as she gave her a gracious bow of the head. Lulu herself wasn't to far down the 'food chain' compared to the woman but enough that she knew that respect was due as it was to Dartanian and Samantha. "I do hope everything is well today?" she inquired. She had wanted to first go to the kitchen; but all things in good time. She kept her hold on Zas' arm, letting her free arm cross her stomach and lay gently atop of her other hand. She could feel her stomach turning, it had been sometime since she had last fed and she could feel her strength weaning. She had to feed more often now with her new metabolism. She could only hope that no one else would take notice to her slightly weakened state.

Rath's stern looked softened slightly at her reassurances. "I wouldn't expect anything else my dear." he said as he patted her hand softly. He took another look out the window and then up to the driver. "How much farther do we have to go?" he asked wanting now only to be off this god forsaken road and out of the blasted cold.

It had taken them long enough to find their way to Norway and to wear the castle was tucked away at. And as it stood the car would not be able to take them the whole way, they would have to switch to horse back at some point. The seclusion of the castle was well kept and there were few ways to get there.

The voice of the driver piped up, "It won't be long now sir."

Rath gave a nod to the peering eyes of the driver in the rear view mirror and then looked back to Lilly, "Will you be okay to ride on your own, or will you be riding with me?" he asked to be polite to her, for if he would say what he wanted he would easily be taken as over protective of her and even though he was he wanted to know that she had the right to still choose.

Yumi watched as Delilah left the room, leaving her alone with Odell. SHe yawned as the crying and shock had drained her energy and she yawned, lying down on her bed. "Come take a nap with Big sis Yumi," she siad to Odell as she gently hugged him while she slowly fell asleep with her brother in her arms. She always did adore her little brother and the penguin doll he carries or drags around always made him look plenty more cute. She soon fell asleep with the coffin lid still open

(With her husband and Arcana)

(With her grandfather)

Lillian smiled softly, glad her husband understood her need to protect her loved ones, if she needed to. She looked out the window while Rath talked to the driver, glad that they were almost there. When Rath addressed her, she turned her attention back to him and looked thoughtful.

"Hmmmm, I suppose I don't mind going with you, my love. Plus, just because you didn't say it, doesn't mean I don't know you prefer it that way,"Lillian told him with a bemused grin.

Golden orbs cannot help but slip as the words escaped his own mouth, gazing upon the head maid s cheek. The coagulated blood, the discolouration is such a stark contrast upon her fair skin. One can only imagine the horror in that moment, and the look in those eyes. Something pulls within yet restraint shown as one hand motions to leave his side but soon stilled. Those pools may not let on, but a body not as compliant to hold: seeing Kaa mina like this has left uncertainty. Allowing that gloved hand to remain suspended - without real purpose but soon to correct this slip. Why - how it will eat away at the butler, this feeling as if the two are disconnected: a mind and body. Would Kay have permitted Giovanni to be so forward with such actions - to examine the wound: the likely scar? But was that the real issue in that? Dull pools fall upon the maid s, her voice permitting a mind to rest.

Intently listening. A curiosity steadily growing as the words continue. Wanting to see them both? It wasn t uncommon to find Gio working along side Kay but as for Adrienne - quite honestly the butler did not know the full details of their relations. So what could it possibly be about? One could say, there is a bit of surprise in hearing such. Permitting that frame to lean forward slightly. The vampire had heard correct - didn t he? However as the maid instructs the turned vampire of what lies a short distance away - actions, motions delayed by the next to follow. Pausing. Those orbs dare not fall or cast themselves away just yet. Despite the last words spoken - reassuring her condition will turn for the better - it does little to evoke the intended effect. Kay may say such - but was it simply for their sake? Could she sense the unease within? Had the minute traces filtered to the surface of that stone like fa ade or was it force of habit, just something said that would be deemed appropriate to say in such a state. He would not put such past the woman, not wanting others to concern themselves with her needs.

Those golden pools slip to the side, watching the other maid - silence has seemed to grip Adrienne. But there is something strange that catches, that mark more prominent than before but a tongue stilled. One must be mindful of the audience when speaking of delicate matters. It is now those orbs fall toward the boxes. One maid branded by a tyrant - the other a beast. Pulling yet again within - something Gio dares not entertain and yet, how those thoughts will always linger.

It is as if he moves in the same manner as the past, extending his free hand out, allowing just fingertips to glide against the wall - or partial wall in cases. To commit this to memory - let this replace the old that was once so clear. All those years ago - smooth talking and quick wits had permitted this vampire entrance and now - now there is no one left to hinder the guard s movement: abandoned or so it would seem. Was Dart so certain of the barrier around Levine that he would leave no one behind to guard? It is hard to believe Then again, in the estate s condition, who would honestly believe the prince would be left in such conditions. Such was his love, is that not how it goes? This was an act out of love wasn t it or more so fear.

There is no haste in the Russian s steps - no sense of real urgency in this moment. That twisted smile has yet to fade and why would it. Waiting, constantly waiting to return to this very place and being here is so very surreal. Silence has fallen, his are the only steps heard, the only presence felt. That helmet moves slightly as the turned vampire shifts his gaze. The old man s barrier has indeed managed to keep even after all this time. Unfortunately time has better served Konstantin in learning the whereabouts of the prince. However, the movements of the female guard go unnoticed - nimble and careful steps unheard and the guards mind is free to venture a while longer. But it is her words that are her undoing, that pull him back abruptly. How quickly those slits travel onto her form that has made itself known. Now - now, who do we have here? Quirking a brow. An appearance suited this guard of a castle in ruins. A slight echo in his voice, the metal concealing his features, those fangs. Seems the King has instructed you to stay behind or has he forgotten you - abandoned you? Pawns. He cannot place this figure nor the exact conversation of a decade ago: yet how those very words mimic the tone of the past. It is as if it were on the tip of his tongue - so clear in his subconscious but unable to pull forth. That s right - Konstantin never did get the answer he sought. There is a faint chuckle that cannot help but escape. How sad a state - was this her price? Taking a step forward, never releasing that form from those grey, lifeless pools. So was this woman truly a knight or nothing more than the pawn he thought her to be a decade ago?

Kaa'mina keeps her head low as she draws hard from the second packet, swallowing as quietly as she can manage in the silence that follows from her last words. Even though she is not keeping her gaze directly on the butler she can sense a subtle change in the way he was looking at her, at her face. The horrible gash she took, is it so ugly her closest colleague couldn't even look at her the same? If possible her petite fame shrinks a little more in the chair.

The minutes it takes to finish the meal are mortifying for the weakened maid. Being trapped in self-consciousness when not actively serving others is why it is so hard for her to understand and accept their support for what it is. Carefully stopping before she makes a slurping sound she sits down the almost empty bag after closing the valve and rests her hand folded over the other two in her lap. Her veins are not so prominent now but the jagged claw marks are refusing to fade still.

"Adrienne, Giovanni." Kay gathers herself a little as she lifts her head once more to look at the each as she addresses them. "You have both been with in service here for ten years. So I would like to present these to you as a token of appreciation..." Her dull eyes move the the small carefully wrapped boxes, one with each of their full given names carefully scripted on the gift tag. It seems hard for her to speak at the moment yet she charges ahead somehow. "Adrienne your dedication to the young ones is invaluable, a task few could ... could " She stumbles for her words again and must suppress the urge to hide her face while she speaks. "assume responsibility of, I am very grateful for your service." Even though she, in the past, has been frustrated with the young woman from time to time that all seems forgotten at the moment and her words are sincere.

Due to the tiny difference in Gio she can not quite pin down it seems a slight struggle for her to start. "Giovanni... your level of excellence is hard to come by. You are steadfast and reliable, your well of poise seems inexhaustible. It has been ...and is an honor to work with you. I am very grateful for your service." The head maid looks relieved to have gotten all of that out, but it makes her seem more tired once again as her posture slumps. At least the shaking in her hands has passed. The boxes hold very small but custom selected trinkets for them each, a watch chain for Gio and a intricate hair clip for Adrienne, both carry a small engraving of the house crest in an inconspicuous place.

The slight shift of the man's head in her direction let her know that she was already spotted. Her eyes firmly held that gaze lost behind the helmet. The earthen brown of her eyes seemed to almost swirl with wonderment as he spoke.

Her brow tensed as he called out the reality she would be likely to deny. She could not believe in good faith that she would be just abandoned there. There was a reason she was left behind - right? She had held so tightly to her duties as a guard, she quickly pushed the doubt from her mind, "My King has his reasons for everything." she took a step closer to the stair case, each footstep now echoing in the air. "What matters is I am here." pausing once more she let one hand grip the railing above and the other still firmly on the hilt of her weapon.

Her mind went over the events of the past, her brief encounter with this man. He had asked her so long ago and that one question and the reason why he was remembered. "It has been sometime Konstantin." her voice sounded a bit raspy but still easily heard in the emptiness. 'What brings you here now?' she wondered to herself as she continued to watch him move. There were few reasons for anyone to return to the castle and she knew of most of them, but the most important she could think of would be Levine. "You have come to find something, or perhaps someone." stated in a cool manner as the crook of a smile could be seen playing at the corner of her lips.

One finger tapped the railing repeatably, her head tilting slightly as if listening to something distant; something no one else could hear. "Yes, so, I think it is time you go. No one here thinks you should stay." she said as she looked down. Her eyes wide as she continued to watch, as if her eyes were trying to will him out the door and much to her dismay she did not have such powers.

Yumi and Delilah

Everything seem to flash before her eyes in what looked only mere seconds, but it wasn't it was so much longer then that. Delilah just couldn't wrap her head around it all, especially how beautiful the queen was. When cries of Yumi reached her ear she automatically snapped back out of her thoughts and rushed to the hysterical girl. "Yumi...Yumi hunny look at me" she pressed her palm of her hand on the girls chin and used the other to stroke her hair,"It's going to be okay, you friends will be back I promise, you mother will fix it". Delilah's voice was wrapped in concern as the wales of the child tore at her. Unsure of what to do he drew the girl into her embrace and comforted her in a way she only know how to comfort a child," Come now my sweet what did I say about those tears, they are not suited to grace such a face". It was all that she could do to keep her pleasant smile pasted to her lips.

Yumi felt how warm Delilah was and she soon calmed down, her loud wailing dropping till she is hiccuping and sniffling, though tears are still coming out slowly. At least in this state, it was an improvement over her loud wailing. She then looked up at Delilah, wiping her tear stained face. "Yumi has to look happy, right Miss Dlilah?" she said as she sniffled some more. She is very emotionally scarred at the moment, like she has just been pushed over the edge. She looked at the hallway and at her brother then at Delilah and buried herself in her embrace. "Yumi feels lonely without her friends. Does Miss Delilah know why they went away?" she said. She no longer had any frightening aura around her and, heck, you could see her like any 10 year old human child but with growing fangs

Delilah gently brushed the tears away from Yumi's face as they leaked from her swollen eyes. It was surpriseing that girl had calm down but still was a sad thing to see a child to go through such a hardship," Thats right pretty girls like Yumi should never wear such ugly tears". Smiling as she began to pick herself up with the young girl cradled in her arms, it would have seemed she was left alone with the shattered heart of a yong girl and an even younger boy. She let out a sigh as she stood there, Delilah wasn't here to babysit or become the nanny, but to study these creatures. Delilah looked down the dark hallways hoping that a familiar face would pop by, or the actually nanny was here to take on her own job. Looking back at Yumi she smiled once more as she shifted the girls weight in her arms,"Well I am not sure who exactly is behind such a dirty deed...but I have an idea who it might be judging by your mothers reactions". Delilah pursed her lips together as she went into though of what she should do now since clearly the maid, the nanny, the knight, the butler, and the mother were nowhere within sight..."oooh boy" she thought before actually speaking to Yumi,"Now where should we go little princess"

Yumi was feeling tired after all the weeping and nuzzled closer into her chest. "Yumi feels tired. Can yumi go to her room?" she said as sh held on to Delilah like she depended on it. She looked so scared as she was in Delilah's hands, like the whole world is more frightening to her. "Yumi's room is upstairs with a bat name plate," she said to Delilah, hoping she would go up and take her to her room so she can rest. It would be a funny looking bed, inside a wide coffin with a mattress in it with purple covers and everything so she can rest comfortably.

Flowing Kaa mina s scent, how quickly it becomes more prominent, though still far off. A wrong turn here and another there - as if the layout of the estate is fleeting. He may not show it, but the butler is annoyed as his mind is not rationally thinking things through. There are only a handful of places she could be in such a condition and though he walks those halls almost each day, the unconscious act seems so unnatural now. Giovanni does not wish to cause alarm, but his body cannot merely keep a calm pace. There is the distinct odour of blood, an overwhelming presence of such in the air - how this does not serve to ease such dreadful thoughts. At least, the turned vampire is on the proper path.

Suddenly and without warning the turned vampire abruptly stops. Cutting in front it is that of Adrienne s frame. Her presence had almost gone unnoticed due to a preoccupied conscious. Bangs rush forward - one eye partially obscured, but an expression that is rarely shown graces the dark figure s face. In that brief moment, that split second, time itself has slowed down. How those orbs catch sight of the packets of blood in the maid s hand. Not a word uttered, not even a glance or hint of warmth. There is only haste in the woman. Certainty of Adrienne s direction: to aid the head maid. Following close behind, heals barely touch to the floor, springing from the soles of his shoes: silent and swift. The butler lurks just outside the door a moment as Adrienne is now speaking with Kay. But without asking, giving notice of entering, Gio has permitted his presence in the room of another. Trusting in the maid, knowing she will take good care of Kay - the butler does not interfere, however this does not stop that frame from drawing to the other s bed side. To see the head maid in this condition is not easy. May I be of assistance. Flat in tone. Wanting to do something, it is not the vampire s style to stand idly by - and yet that may be all he can do.

Walking along the perimeter of the library, dull grey pools scan over the various titles in this collection. It seems time is in excess for this young man. However, that conscious mind is else where once more - looking for something that isn t there - no, seeing something that is of the past; that is until Adrienne s voice seeks to filter in yet again. Quirking a brow at this sudden display of anger. Now - now, it wasn t the guard whom caused the woman harm. This is Kay s price for loyalty is that not the price they all will have to pay eventually? Focusing his thoughts, her words do not phase the Russian in the slightest, it will take more than that to rattle him. Do try to watch your tone my dear Adrienne. A tone as light-hearted as ever present in the turned vampire. It isn t very suiting. A pause given as the maid from earlier had entered the library to return Konstantin s helmet. Brief words exchanged, and with that, the nameless servant merely nods and slips away. Examining the metal, no trace of blood remains - nor lingering odour. Concentrating once more, If you seek answers - best ask her directly, Readjusting his armour once the helmet is secure. by the time I arrived it was already over... What else could he say - well in all honesty he could have elaborated - but it was more fun to withhold information. Wanting to evoke a bit more anger in the maid? Come now, it was amusing. Pausing yet again and suddenly, eyes drawn to slits as the smirk grew wider.

Exiting the library - it seems there is something that moves the guard. It cannot wait. Do forgive me, I must postpone our drink for another time. Starting as nimble steps, soon dashing quickly down the various halls. Konstantin heads to the other side of the estate - where the presence of the King has been felt yet still off by a fair distance. A faint whisper heard within. My hand is forced to move So that is how he chooses to view it. Something of dire importance needs to be taken care - a matter that needs to be resolved.

Descending the steps to the lower level of the castle - an area not many are permitted to enter nor have a need to venture to. A firm knockis given upon the door, and his demeanour unlike before. Whom is it the guard seeks to converse with - it is obvious isn t it? Konstantin, a high ranking knight of the royal guard, moves with purpose. It would have been nice to sit and enjoy a drink but alas - there is a time and a place for all things and it is his time to act now. The King, Dartanian, has sent me a word if you d please - Behind the helmet those lips curl sharply upward, - old man.

Holding his wife closes in his arms he was unsure what to make of the entire thing. His wife was suddenly telling him he was right, and of course then there was the way she was feeling. How could something be killing her from the inside out? The transformation in deed was something unexpected but he didn't think it was dangerous. However he thought about her little condition, being a new vampire it was far more difficult transforming than if you were someone like Dartanian whose had to endure the transformation on multiple occasions.

You'll be alright, for now, just don't think about our argument for now. Concentrate on your health. Dartanian said to Samantha. He wasn't as good using telepathy, considering he couldn't do it at all, but when Samantha tapped into his mind, it was always like a clear way to talk to her.

What came next was a bit of a surprise to the king. The air was thick with a dark aura, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. The queens entire aura had shifted, but it was just a quick blip here and there. What made things even more interesting was the different, and quite random and demonic shout out by a separate entity. He wasn't too fearful of the entity, but he was terrified for his wife, though he didn't quite show it. Dartanian thought it would be time to take her to their chamber where should could rest for a bit. In fact their chamber was one of the safest places in the entire summer castle. He had made sure it was built that way.

Not only was the room secure, but it had some enchanted spells casted upon it just in case. The old man that had sealed Levine in his prison had been asked by Dartanian himself to make sure his wife and children were safe in his castle. So the old man had casted a great spell to ensure the safety of the king and queen, as well as their children, in the comfort of their own rooms.

"Alright, we're just going to head to the room, maybe you can rest there until I figure this all out. Yumi should be fine, but you, well this just isn't normal Sammy..." Dartanian said as he turned, his queen still in his arms, heading for their room. It wouldn't take him long, but he didn't rush, he didn't want to hurt her.

The Old Man Peddler/Wise Man

The old man finally returned to relaxing in his seat. The argument with the king and queen was most likely over and done with, but he could sense there was going to be something else arising. He didn't really care to see what it was, why would he? He was more than comfortable in his own room with his belongings. What he thought was most pleasureful was his books. He had placed back the one book he was in charge of protecting back and it would remain there until his king returned for another spell.

He found that the king was very reliant on this book, but what other king wouldn't be? The book contained some powerful spells and enchantments, not all great, in fact hardly any where, but they all could be tampered with, if you knew exactly what to do, and of course the old man did. The old man had, for the past 9 or so years kept his name under wraps and it would be best that way, soon enough he would be back on the road, regardless of the fact that he had quite the comfortable home.

However that all soon changed when he was visited by a strange looking guard, solider, type man. He couldn't quite figure him out for now, but what startled him was his tone of voice. It was very cold, even if it wasn't meant to be. He removed his glasses and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes before replying to his visitor.

The old man could only imagine wht he wanted to discuss. Konstantin had a very powerful demeanor, and it scared him just as much as anyone else in the castle, but some had the guts. The old man however was neither a coward or hero. He did what he could to survive. Though he was curious to know what Konstantin wanted to talk about, so he did his best to reply, knowing the discussing could just end up being one sided. "Well, I doubt you will comply to my request for you to leave, so please, make yourself comfortable." The old man stretched out his hand, jesting to the seat in front of him where the king had once sat.

Samantha nestled in her husband's arms as he carried her, knowing that what she was going through was not normal. He may have been trying to hide his worry from her, but she was picking it up anyway.

I wish I had an answer about what is going on with me, love, but your guess is as good as mine. And it scares me, since I am supposed to know about all of this. Oh Dad is going to hit the roof when he finds out,Samantha thought to her husband.

((Unknown at this time))

She smiled as she cradle the young princess in her arms," Oh course Princess Yumi". She began to walk down but paused a moment coemplating whether she should leave the boy by himself but began to continue walking. Delilah wore a face of deep thought as she made her way to Yumi's room, why did Yumi's friends leave, Why was she left with the task of caring for this child, and where was everyone, all these questions ran through her head like a carousel. Snapping herself out of it when she say the door decorated with Yumi's name and began to bend down to let the girl walk on her own," There Princess...is there something else you desire" She ask as she grasped the door know in her hand and gave it a turn.

Yumi looked back as she then saw Odell follow them closely, remaining ever as quiet. Yumi looked back at Delilah and still sniffled. "Will Miss Delilah stay and tell me a story of yourself?" she said, wanting something or someone to keep her company with her brother. She still felt distraught, her link with the bats broken so suddenly ad without warning left her in a state of confusion. yumi had then stepped down and walked into her room with her hand still holding on to Delilah's as they entered her room and stayed close to her. There were a few dolls around where she stacked neatly on a dresser, though they look more vampirc than what normal girls would like.

Inside of a sleek black car hidden behind tinted glass a woman sat quietly staring off into the distance. Her hand was upon a head full of cascading sliver, a young child laid in her lap sleeping upon her bosom. Across from the pair was a young man holding onto a strange doll, he to was staring out of the window at the scenery that passed them by. The woman ran her slender brown fingers gently through the child's locks, wanting only to comfort her rather than wake her. The young man's eyes broke away from the window and was now glued upon the sleeping child. Those eyes that watched the innocent little girl had witnessed horrific events to say the least. Those eyes that came from his mother and his father, those very eyes retained information to never be forgotten. One red and the other sliver, it was obscure that his left eye transformed in color but he did come from strange blood.

The woman slowly turned her own gaze upon the young man before her and she smiled slightly. "Obsidian do not look so sad. You knew this day would come, Anju will be fine she is a very smart girl" A now sliver-haired Arcana reassured him in a hushed tone. "Mother...I just don't want her to see the things I had to see..." His whisper was barley audible. Arcana placed her free hand upon his knee before smiling once more."My dear child do not fret for your sister, she will be fine. I am more so worried about you" She titled her head to the side taking in his expression. Obsidian closed his eyes as he bowed his head in defeat. "I am scared...I do not know what will happen this time...with father" Obsidian voice was laced with sadness and anxiety. He put his hands to his face as he tried to block the horrid memories of Eres being ripped apart. The confusion of Eres and Levine left Obsidian without much to account for, his mind was warped that day ten years ago and he was still recovering. Arcana gently placed her little child upon the seat before moving over to her son. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head onto her chest. "All will be well, as long as I am here I promise you that" She whispered into his ear before kissing his forhead.

~Castle~

Feelings of nostalgia hit Arcana hard in the face upon entering the new castle her now brother in law called home. It was indeed quite strange to be in such a place again after the last occurrence. Considering after the death of Eres she left the country returning back to her own land, but what was a pregnant Arcana to do with a crazed son at that time? She held her daughter upon her hip as she followed the imperial guard leading her to where the King was. Obsidian was right next to her as he always was this past decade, his face appeared less solemn and more indifferent. The guard held the door open for the trio leading them into room similar to the design of this renaissance era castle. The guard stood there for a moment unable to speak but he figured it would be best to just go about his business, with that he left shutting the door.

"Well hello there Dartiain. It has been quite a while since I last saw you and Samantha. If you did not already notice I come bearing gifts." Arcana voice was as sensual as ever as she approached the pair. "You already know your nephew Obsidian" She exemplified the word nephew with ease as she locked eyes with Dartiain. "And ths little one is your niece, Princess Anju" Arcana turned her body slightly so the child faced them. Anju stared up at Dartian with big golden eyes and then turned her gaze towards Obsidian. "Brother..." She held her arms out to him, one of her hands clutching onto her little doll named Boogie. Arcana transferred Anju with ease into the open arms of her son after doing so she focused her attention on the pair before her. Obsidian diverted his own gaze upon his little sister who was now whispering things to him.

There is a minute cry as the door opens exposing the man within. Warm light illuminates the guard submerged in the shadows - almost by complete darkness. Still maintaining that smile - if only it could have been under different circumstances Only but a few times has Konstantin had the pleasure of seeing this man, how the years have passed and his features still remain unchanged. The man is no mortal and definitely no fool either. An unsettling aura that seemingly drips from the walls of this chamber causes a chill to chase down the Russian s back, a pain to shoot into his arm, but the guard does not let on. Instead this only further excites him. However, a mind unable to stray. Those orbs still watch the peddler grant a bit of distance. It is only by the King s name Konstantin moves and is permitted entrance - there is certainty in this.

Resuming his own steps, though as the other takes a seat the most curious of statements is uttered or realizations. How it almost caused a chuckle to escape. It was true - even if the old man asked he could not simply leave. Taking a moment to study this unfamiliar dwelling, only permitting those orbs to shift rather than give tell tale signs of such. A good life - a comfortable life this gentleman has lived due to his services. Catching the gesture to be seated. Refused. That Russian accent creeping through yet again, speaking with such authority. Do forgive these circumstances, time is something I am short of - we must skip formalities. Not shifting his position in the slightest and that gaze locked in place. Konstantin has always been one to entertain - seek such even. Nor has he been a stranger to conversing freely Was it due to the company? No, quite the contrary. This is an individual the turned vampire would have enjoyed learning more about. Alas, Business must come first - pleasure later. Then again - the two could be one and the same. I have been sent to retrieve the book, the one Levine s soul is bound to. Just how many knew of such details? It isn t exactly common knowledge to all, let this be worth something in the man s eyes if there is some doubt in his rank.  
That smirk has slipped from the Russian s youthful features - replaced. Not a hint of jest, this matter is most serious and delicate if you will. Not many speak of Levine or Eres - like the proverbial elephant in the room. Despite their efforts to return Levine the truth of the matter was they couldn t. Merely a band-aid solution. But there was a way - a way to end this. To fix this...

Really? I could have sworn wild animals could eat cooked and raw meat he mused partially to himself. He certainly remembered spotting a few carnivorous animals gnawing on what cooked remains he had long ago when he used to travel. Then again you could be right besides. It would be much simpler to not cook the meat. He added in, helping in getting some of the food for Stormy. Here you go. We certainly have a high supply of meat in the house. He mused, though then again the majority of the residents here were blood sucking vampires, including him self to some degree. So there was likely a large supply of everything else.

Well then, shall we go feed Grace now? he asked, wondering where the others were or possibly what they wre

Wakahisa Osamu

[Wandering the halls]

Making no real gesture back to the queen, Dartanian simply just walked on ahead, with nothing really in his line of sight. He knew things were about to change, they already have been for the past ten years, especially the moment they began their new life in their summer home. Hardly summer-like conditions but it wasn't like any vampires were going to need the hot summer son. In fact he had considered all the right things when he moved them to the castle. The distance, the weather, the people in the neighboring town. His father had created somewhat of an interesting town not far from the castle, making it a safe place for them to venture too.

However they were now confined in this place for the time being, not exposing themselves to the darker forces in search of them. He still had Malakyte to worry about and if Levine ever escaped his prison he would know to come here, and lucky for Dartanian, the place was fortified from the outside. You would need someone on the inside to grant you access inside.

His thoughts were interrupted when Samantha was speaking to him, again her telepathy was a bit of a problem for the king. When he wanted to just think, she was speaking through her mind, and it was difficult trying to keep her out. "Samantha, just let it go for ..." He cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, because what he saw next was quite the shocker.

As he had been walking through the castle to get to their chamber, Samantha in his arms, Arcana had entered their home. This was quite the shock, he had not expected her to be here, after all these years, and even stranger, her son had grown and a little girl, most likely no bigger than his own daughter was with them. He couldn't find the right words to great them. "Uh, Arcana?" he was completely informal, questioning her, rather than properly welcoming her here.

What puzzled him even more was the fact she was introducing him to his niece and nephew. It was confusing, it was strange and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get into it any further than what he was experiencing at that moment in time. "N-niece? Nephew? Wait, is there a brother in this world I do not know of?" He looked at her with a very bewildered look. It was borderline am-I-really-hearing this, and this-is-a-joke-right?

Dartanian was quickly forced to gently put Samantha on her feet as Arcana wanted to embrace him, and he just that, but again the shock had sunk in quickly so he felt a bit awkward, but did so anyways. What is going on...s**t, Levine what did you do?

The Old Man Peddler/Wise Man

The air in the room was cold, far from pleasant, at least that was what the old peddler thought. The guard known as Konstantin had ventured into this room knowing exactly what he wanted. Had the old man known prior to the visit, maybe he would have done something about it, but that time had come and gone, and he was suffering the consequences of his actions. The peddler had never been one for fights, but a battle between words could erupt. Whether he was the one to do it, was another question on it's own and only time would tell in this case.

When Konstantin had refused the seat, the old man returned his hand to his his side and took his cup into his hand and noticed there was little to nothing left. He grunted and placed it back in it's place before tilting his head to the side, tangling his fingers into one another and pressing them to his lips. Konstantin had been quick to say what they were both thinking, formalities had left the room when the guard had entered and the old man knew this. The man seemed somewhat familiar in his movements and speech but then again, the old man had seen so many people in his day, it was difficult to keep up with each and ever one, none the less this moment he would keep in his memories for the rest of time.

"Yes, I agree, formalities are...something of the past." The old man said softly to himself but loud enough for Konstantin to hear. It wasn't long before he was listening to the guard speak of the book the king had tried so hard to keep hidden. Of course little knew much of the book or that it even existed at all, but Konstantin knew, and he knew exactly where to retrieve it. "You've been sent?" The old man questioned his orders, it was a little hard to believe him, considering the king, Dartanian, had just used it on his own daughter. The book had many uses, and destroying a little childs joy was definitely one of it's jobs. "I must say, this is quite a surprise."

The old peddler placed his hands on the chair and pushed himself up onto his feet. His hands neatly folded behind his back as he inched closer to the book shelf, his glance never leaving Konstantine. "I wont deny you the book, but I feel it is necessary to warn you of it." He stopped in front of the area in which the book had been placed and glared at Konstantine. "This book is not only bound to him, but it can latch itself onto any soul it deems worthy of. You have little power over it, considering it has the power to manipulate and destroy those who enjoy it's wrong doings as they cast them upon others." He paused and sighed deeply before turning to the books he cherished. placing his fingers over their spines he removed the book that Levine was bound to and pulled it from it's spot. He quickly turned to Konstantin and threw it to him. "You're a smart man...at least I hope so, and if the king trusts you, then there is no reason for you to stay much longer in my presence." His tone had gone from scared for Konstantin to serious and almost annoyed by him, having come here in such a way.

Turning back to his chair he walked over in hopes of not having to speak more of the damn book. It had caused a lot of problems over the years but he feared for the future rather than the past. I believe my time here is nearly up... "Dartanian do not jest you know you have only one brother" Arcana exclaimed as she hugged him breifly. My children Dartanian are fathered by Levine .they are your family She stared at him trying to analyze his present demeanor. The man appeared beyond on edge, perhaps on a breaking point of sorts but he had to hear this news whether or not. Arcana caught sight of Samantha who appeared very faint to say the least but Dart held onto her to support her weight. She decided to leave whatever illness the woman was suffering from to her husband s digression.

Mama .who is that man? Anju turned her head towards the pair staring at Dart with her mystical golden eyes. His name is Dartanian my sweet and he is your uncle Arcana smiled in response to her daughter who was now warming up to the new company. Obsidian however was still quiet and he avoided eye contact with Dartaniain, for he already knew of the faith of his father but remained silent to avoid upsetting Anju. A twinge of hate had swelled in his chest at the fact they locked his father away like some criminal against his will, but soon enough that would change.

I must say your new home is quite nice and it appears as though you have situated yourselves quite comfortably. I know it has been some time since our paths last crossed but I thought it only right if you met your brother s children especially the youngest addition. Arcana crossed her arms underneath her bosom as she continued her speech. Not many knew this but that day many years ago I was with child and thus I left for the safety of what was left of him ..or so it was portrayed to me Her voice became hushed in tone as to not let Anju hear. I know Levine is still alive somewhere and you better understand that he needs to be brought back. I just hope we can come to a peaceful agreement on that Arcana s voice was now serious, all traces of laughter diminished. She took a couple of strides away from her children and came quite close to the king. You do understand the importance of this? Her eyes beseeched him, for she knew what Obsidian would do if he and his sister could not see their father. Samantha had managed to return to her human form and looked surprised when Arcana appeared with two children. When Dartanian placed her on her feet, she did her best to keep from falling over. She listened quietly to the discussion and she could sense the anger coming from the young man.

"Her son is full of anger, Dart dear, so I would be careful with your words. You have seen how our children are when angered, imagine what that young man could do,"Samantha whispered.

"Yes, I think it is time to feed Grace now, since she is probably pretty hungry by now,"Mina answered. Then she winced in pain when she first felt her sister's distress, then felt something wrong with her mother.

"Grandpa, there are things going on?"the young girl told him in a shaky voice.

((Unknown at this time))

xxxxxOdell Millard

Shyness was quick to take grip of Odell when the little girl asked if he wished to play. Being used to doing his own musings and playing with his sisters though that itself was rare, he was quite intimidated when this girl just ran right on up to his mother and asked him if he wanted to play. In a rather awkward voice as well, though he had noticed the two talking some sort of language he barely knew. When his mother asked the question again, he was quick to shake his head. Right now he much preferred just staying with his mother or father. Or playing alone, that was good too.

Thankfully before any more questions could be asked on him playing or lack there of with the other girl; Yumi, Adrienne and another girl he didn t recognize walked right on over to them. Noticing something sticking out of Yumi s mouth, he soon noticed that she too was given a lollipop. Two in fact, one of which she was giving to him which he happily took with a quiet thank you. As he sucked on yet his second lollipop, the sudden screech of Yumi s bats (a view he shared with his father; that being he did not k**e them) frightened him as he buried his face into his mother s shoulder as they flew off.

Not waiting too long, his mother told him to stay with his sister which in no time she turned and headed off. Soon they were left alone, with his sister broken down in tears by the disappearance of the vampires. Put down to stay here with his sister, he looked to her not really knowing what to do. So he held out the little stuffed toy penguin he had been holding the entire time, guessing the best he could do was comfort her with his favorite toy. However the woman he still didn't know too well had beaten him to the punch, and so he just quietly followed, once again dragging the penguin toy on its leash.

Lulu Adaire

Placing a finger over his lips before he could land them on hers she gave a wry squint of her eyes. "Oh no no no... I don't think so." she said with a slight giggle on her voice. Her body pushed upward to lift him slightly away from the bed but her body pushing so close to him that her slight heart beat fell in beat with his. "We can't do this right now, there is much to be done."She said trying to remember that they still had duties to attend to around the manor.

She lifted her head, nose to nose with Zas. "Anyway, I would rather conserve our energy for the day light." knowing that it was the time of day she would be forced to sleep.

She looked deeply into his eyes and gave him a quick passionate kiss and pulled away slightly biting her lower lip. "First thing is first, I'm hungry." she said almost commandingly, she has found that since her transformation she can stomach human food, though she had to keep blood in her diet or else her powers would weaken to much.

She waited then for Zas to free her from still having her pinned on the bed, her eyes still playful but firm upon him on her decision.

A slight yip of joy let out through furred lips, ears perked high as the wafting scent of juicy meats met her nostrils. She haunched down a moment like she was going to pounce at it and then lunged forward to snag it up carefully with her jowls. She gave a squinted look of thanks to the child called Nina and nudged her slightly with the side of her head as she walked around her.

She then laid down and started to tear into the meat as she watched the two in the room carefully. The hairs on the nap of her neck seemed to stand on end at the same moment that Nina felt the urgency with her family. An unsettling air seemed to set the werewolf on edge as well as she stopped chewing the meat; now half eaten. She started with a low growl as the muscles started to shift and only paused in her growl as she turned to look at Nina and Luig.

Delilah turned to see that the boy fallowed after all and she smiled," You like to listen to the story as well little prince?" questioning softly as she began to move with Yumi and pulled out her old tattered journal she had been carting around. Delilah lifted Yumi into her her coffin before she moved towards the chair and sat down," Well lets see" she mumbled as she flipped through her journal scanning the information she recorded throughout her life,"Lets start with the beginning, I was born in a small beautiful town, my parents were merchants meaning they sold things to make a living for our family though at that time vampires and wolves had moved into our little town". Delilah's lips formed into a sad smile as her eyes lowered into the book before she continued," The lost of my mother devastated my father and from there I was sent to away and manage to work myself into a university then eventually I became A professor in supernatural studies." she smiled as she closed the knowledge filled notebook.

Yumi held Odell close to her as they sat on her bed and listened to the story. Delilah looked a bit sad as she said that her mother is gone and her father sent her away. "Is daddy nice like my daddy? she said as she kept her hug on Odell, petting his penguin doll as she sat it on his lap. At least she isn't sniffling any longer though it would look like she could use a face wash to get the tear marks from herself. "Soo-per-nature studies?" Yumi said as she listened to what she said she is a professor on.

The sound of the engine running smoothly as it makes its way down the back roads seemed to absorbed the silent moment that befell the two souls in the back seat of the vehicle. Cold eyes look at the woman sitting next to him as in shock and disbelief at how much she could manipulate him. "I... " he started and cut himself short as if trying to find the right words to say. "You know..." he started again. A deep sigh of defeat released from his mouth. "You should of stayed back at the house, I don't like the thought of you being out here Lilly." he said as he reached his hand over her swollen stomach, she had to be nearing the end of the pregnancy now and he worried about her more then ever.

He looked her over and with caring eyes he smiled softly, which he seemed to do a bit more since he had been with her. So much had happened in the last year and so much about him had changed, even the cloths he wore. A suit and tie, he was sure there would be some from the castle that would give him a hard time about that.

Just thinking about the suit he ran a finger along the collar line and tugged at the tie as he sat back in his seat once more. He waited for her retort, knowing that she would probably just argue with him more on how she is right and the many reason's why.

Pulling away from Arcana, he held his wife close to him, afraid she would fall, her condition was strange but he figured it wouldn't last long. She tended to know how to mend and heal herself with the best methods that a sorceress could come up with. However the fact of the matter was, she was ill and he had no idea as to what it was. Her symptoms were odd and her transformation had been even stranger to him, none the less he was there by her side, though their argument had shifted his mood, as well as feelings.

"Yes, I can tell he's a bit on the delicate side." Dart quickly whispered back, in hopes that Samantha would let him do most of the talking when it came to the Ur's. They were quite the spectacular bunch, with great power and protective of their own. Arcana was no different than himself, but much hadn't been discussed before she had left. The fact that she had kept her pregnancy a secret in fear of her next child's life, was still disheartening.

Dartanian looked to the little girl and back to her mother. He was an uncle now, that was interesting, and odd at the same time. "Well it is quite a pleasure to meet you little princess." He replied before Arcana began speaking again. What came next he felt the pressure. Levine was his brother and this was his child, but Levine was the loose cannon that no one could tame, not a single soul had been able to and now there was this little issue of his family.

"Arcana, you must understand that it is not as easy as you may think. It was hard enough trying to get Eres back inside Levine, but it was hard enough watching my own brother be imprisoned in the very place he was born." He sighed, knowing there would be no air coming out of his mouth but the feeling couldn't be denied. "Levine can not come back, not until we can fully understand how to contain Eres properly in that prison, and have the old Levine back. I don't want to upset you, but I question whom you really want back, Levine, or Eres..." Dartanian couldn't help but say those cruel words, but they were true. Eres was nothing like Levine. Levine had given up most hope for power, but you could see the determination in his eyes. Eres was something else. He knew well of his past, his present and he had worked effortlessly for his future.

The lust for power had gone to everyones head, but most his brothers. It had been so easy for Eres to latch his brothers soul to the book and better yet, condemn him to a prison, a life of only dreams and no sense of time. What was worse, was if Levine was ever to return, would he even be the same? Would he know his own friends from his foes? "Arcana, would Levine accept this family of yours? Did you ever consider your children in all of this? What if Levine knows nothing of what he had done?" Dartanian paused for a minute and looked into Arcana's eyes, in hopes of some how convincing her that Levine was best kept away from the royal family and his friends and staff. "Look, you are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you wish. Your family is now mine own, but we must speak in private about this. I don't want to upset your children." The king said the last bit quietly to her. "I will be more than happy to discuss all of this in my office."

The words that came from Dartanian mouth resembled that of a scientist referring to his malformed experiment. Her heart sank deeper with her bosom as he continued his speech to her as though Levine was nothing of importance. She was about to respond to his declarations but when he brought about the question of her love to either Levine or Eres Arcana snapped. Her eyes closed unable to look at him anymore for the amount of disgust growing within her chest was overwhelming. Obsidian was listening very keenly the entire conversation although he had step a bit away to avoid Anju from hearing. His gaze was upon little Anju who was conversing with her possessed doll Boogie. It was quite humorous to see the pair talking deeply with one another about something or another, but even this scene would not comfort Obsidian. The young vampires mind became enflamed with thoughts of sheer anger and repulsion. How dare Dartaniain question his mother s love for their father! Did this man not know what Arcana had done to help Levine and how she cared for him?

Mother I will take Anju to meet her cousins . Osbdiain took the time to say each word carefully before glaring at Dartaniain with such fervor. This was far from over in his book but his sister did not deserve to be around such bad blood, he had promised to keep her happy, to protect her. Little Anju turned away from Boogie to gaze back at Arcana before waving bye to the all. With that Obsidian made his way out of the room, trying his best to control the rage that was tainting his mind.

Once her children were far from sight Arcana s attention was now upon the dear king. She was a very rational woman and always attempted to remain sane, but this was something that challenged her. Dartanian how could you even utter such a thing? Levine understands who he is to me and what that entitles .You may not be aware of this but your brother found ways to speak through Eres he was there even though that body was something else. Arcana took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. Levine loves me and I love him. Do not tell me to think about my children, I have waited for the right moment to return here. Levine has a right to see his daughter and to finally talk to his son. Dartanian he is your brother not a pet, you cannot treat him this way! You have to let him go and try again, do not make him suffer for something he cannot control. You seem to forget the powers I have, the things I can do to help Levine Arcana continued on as she came closer to the king. He had insulted her love for Levine and then assumed she did not care for her family s well-being, her own anger was reaching close to her sons.

The air thickened around the three of them and the king could feel the fury that was building inside the woman in front of him. She had conveyed her feelings quite clearly to the king and whether she knew it or not, he still cared deeply for his brother. So he decided to reply, knowing speaking his mind would clear a few things up. Arcana had no idea the kind of pain Dartanian was holding inside for the past ten years, and nothing before this could have prepared him for the shock that he had experience when Arcana had walked through his doors. "Arcana, Ur, you forget exactly whom you are actually speaking to," Dartanian began. "This is my brother, and he will forever remain that way in my heart, nothing could change it, but I implore you to take these thoughts of rescuing him from his prison and tuck them away for the time being."

He closed his eyes, regained his thoughts and thought best to continue, even though what he was about to say may not sink in for Arcana. "You don't understand, that man you had a relationship with, he is still a child!" The kings voice was far more stern and a hint of annoyance had slipped through in his tone. "He was a womanizer, a player, a bachelor for many of his years. He isn't the kind of man to just accept responsibilities, not these kinds at least. You haven't lived long enough with him to know this, but I am telling you all this now so you are not disappointed when the day does come to tell him of his family."

It had been so long ago, but he could still remember the days when Levine had been in love with another, her features so delicate, her touch so sweet and gentle, but her mind...was complete chaos, and his father had been against his relationship from the start. The days were always filled with misery and anger, and his brother had completely oblivious when he was around the woman, but that's what made him worry the most. There was no pressure to hurry up and get married, have kids, and rule a part of the kingdom. No, he was engaged and enjoying the company of the woman he loved. Such days seemed almost too good when his father wasn't around, but things now were different, things...changed.

"He didn't have the kinds of responsibilities back than that I had, and he tried so hard to remain a child, because in the bigger picture, he had never experience such freedom until our father died. You can't expect him to have things prepared and ready for this life Arcana." The king decided to hold back a bit and speak to her with a calm, cool and collective tone. He wasn't about to make this into a war between his brothers new family and him. "Please, I implore you to just wait...wait for us to figure this out before you do something rash and cause this kingdom harm. I can't allow your feelings to get in the way of everyone else's safety. I understand you probably love him, but as do I, he is my brother, and there is nothing more that I want than to hear him causing trouble with the maids, or having parenting issues, so I can be there to help him out like I have since the day he was born." He placed a hand to Arcana's shoulder so that she knew he was sincere in what he was saying. "Please, have patience..."

Samantha listened to her husband and Arcana talking, knowing this conversation was bringing up a mix of feelings for him. She had been through it all with him these past ten years and she knew how much it hurt him to have his brother imprisoned. She placed a hand on his shoulder and willed a calming aura to him, just to help him keep his composure. Then she cleared her throat, knowing her husband would want her to take some of the pressure off of him.

"Arcana, do you really think Dartanian wants his brother locked up for the rest of his life? No, this is hurting him to have to keep him there, but as strong as you are, Eres is stronger. We have to know how to deal with Eres before we can even let Levine out. You may think my husband was sounding cold, but he is just trying to keep his composure because this past ten years have been hard on him,"Samantha spoke up.

Mina looked over at Stormy as she felt her nuzzle her hand and she patted the wolf gently on the head. Then when the wolf started to growl, she knew then that her senses were not mistaken, there was trouble.

"See, even Stormy senses that something is wrong,"Mina explained.

Lillian Twodragon was quite for a moment as she thought about what her husband had just said. They had been having this conversation since before they left and it looked like they would be rehashing it again.

"Dearest, I know you are worried, but you and I both know I had to come. I am the keeper of the key, which you will need, if things are as bad as we fear they will be. Plus, would you really have felt better if I wasn't under your watchful eye, Rath? And what if I go into labor while you are gone, hmmm? You and I both know you want to be there for our little girl's birth, considering you said how much you felt bad for Dartanian that he had not been there for the birth of his twin girls. Oh and Lulu is probably there and worried sick about us because we didn't tell her where we were going,"Lillian

Just about prepared to walk with Mina to her room to feed Grace, Luigsech quickly stopped when he noticed Mina wince and suddenly go from rather cheery to quite upset, mentioning something about things going on . Not only that, but Stormy could sense something too and seemed to growl. Luigsech for the most part didn t sense anything, but he blamed his age for the lack of instantaneous awareness of issues.

What kind of issue do you sense Mina? he asked. As much as he was willing to rush around and see what might unnerve the two, Luigsech was still a fairly Ancient fellow and he didn t have the energy to be up to the task. Especially since with his memories back, he felt much, much older than he had felt earlier. He guessed it was from remembering all of the events he had been through in his nearly endless life.

Wakahisa Osamu

[Wandering the halls]

Dull orbs carefully watch the man - this brief silence that falls only adds to the tension that exists. Is this a mutual dislike both is feeling? No - uncertainty. Is the other wise to the guard's ways? To ask such a thing - was it in the King s character would such filter in? Slowly and unconsciously that sinister smirk begins to slip. Mentally the guard is erupting in laughter, however this does not lift to the surface as the old man speaks freely. A mind that sees things in a much different light, it is doubtful the old man can understand the pleasure in this moment - even though the outcome is known, it is the thrill that evokes this change in the turned vampire. Seems the other is sceptical - do you blame the old man though? It is most strange this request. But will you deny me? That is the real question the Russian wishes to know. Still a voice not tainted with jest, I do not question my King s orders - nor should you a voice left to trail. But the orders are coming from the guard's mouth - merely acting as a proxy. And that - that is what the gentleman is leading on to perhaps; it is Konstantin s words that do not ring true.

Watching as the peddler raises from the lavished seat, continuing forth to the bookshelf. But why? If he does in fact suspect Konstantin s motives to be impure - false why move forth, why does the man comply? Why indeed. Seems neither was willing to give way in this stare down. Even though the old man cannot see those dull orbs - it is as if he instinctively knows where they are resting and perhaps the look worn by the guard in this very moment. His body has not left that spot; the Russian only maintains this distance. Now as that voice breaks this silence once more - he speaks words of caution to the guard. Warning him of the dangers. How this only intrigues the guard more. Is that so? Grey orbs drawn to slits. Fangs are exposed beneath the mask as a toothy grin remains concealed. Permitting his head to bow slightly - to acknowledge the other s words, but still that tongue remains held. Those books, time has not served them well. Who knows what other secrets those books hold, but there is only one Konstantin cares for - the one the man has so graciously removed from its resting. Managing to catch the book without falter. At that very moment, how those orbs drop, how that mind races. To think, this is what started that Hell of a decade past. It as if the screams can still be heard - the blood running like a river still as vivid. Such destruction An attention still upon the old man - at least partially. Lifting his gaze when the man s words draw to a close. That is right - there is no need to be here any longer. He moves in the King s steps - by his words right? You are as wise man - do not worry, your trust is not ill-placed. And with that the guard leaves his quarters with text in hand. And now - now that distance is restored Konstantin permits himself to laugh. Speaking such words. Were those not the last words he heard as a teen - right before he was turned? The very words his father heard before his empire fell. How amusing such now slips from his lips.

Not wasting time, the guard moves quickly. Opening the text, scanning the pages. Time is what he has little of: something that cannot be wasted. It is doubtful the others are aware of his movements - but give it time, soon they will know. Shifting his gaze to the side, a presence all to familiar has drawn near to this estate. How fortunate, they are a little too late. Not slowing his pace, flipping through the pages. Stilling both his hand and body abruptly. There - that is what he needs at this moment: distance. We shall meet in Hell just like before, comrade. And with that his body has seemingly vanished after reading out loud the passage. Within, a spell to bring him across great distances within an instant. So where is the noble knight headed - to where it all started.

+- Back in England -+-+

This decrepit building, how it wreaks of death. Comforting really; being no stranger to battle this feels like home. Stepping into the hollowed structure of this once beautiful castle. Memories of a distance past - how it has been far too long. Konstantin continues forth, book firm in his grip. Debris cracks under the weight of his armoured foot. It is Levine he seeks. But do not mistaken his movements - the Russian vampire does not walk in the King s place nor under the commands of the Ur s. So what is it then - it is of his own accord. The echoed sounds that seemed to shake the very foundation of the once grand castle could be heard in all portions of ever still manor. The golden orb that held Levine still was in tact and unchanged and thus could only make wonder who or what it was that disturbed the peace of the seemingly cursed castle.

The dull sheen of an armored body moved slightly and silently, opening her senses to vastly scan the castle in which she was abandoned in. Dark brown eyes narrowing as she could feel a presence that seemed like only a feint memory. It had been so long, but the only thing she had continued to grasp onto in her time of solitude was her sense of duty. And so, she firmly grasped the hilt of the sword on her hip; disturbing the dust that remained upon the scabbard.

Dark black hair seemed dinged with the dust of the building, the smudges of dirt and grime upon her face. Empty packets of blood lay at her feet, her only means of nourishment had started to run thin. Time had not been so kind to this once proud guard of the royal family.

Her attention was completely honed in on the new presence, and the edge of her lip curled up as if she had been looking forward to this moment. Her eyes narrowed as she silently moved from her spot, magical barrier held in place to conceal herself and more so to conceal Levine, she hadn't been the one to place them, someone else must have, but she had learned to use it to her advantage.

Maneuvering through the castle was easily done with no other soul in her way and she had the last ten years to learn the lay out of the place like the back of her hand. She stayed at the top of a flight of stairs that looked over the top of the main foyer in which the well armored presence now stood. She wondered deeply what he was thinking, what he was doing here, she tried as she might to place him and after some deep thought, the armor seemed to finally bring back the memory of the brief meeting with the strange man that had first put her on edge right before her world came completely tumbling down.

Her eyes narrowed further and she swallowed the dry lump in her throat, her back flush to the wall and her eyes carefully peered around the corner to watch his movements to see what he was doing or where he was going. 'What was his name?' she pondered as she watched. 'Kon... Kone.. No, that isn't right.' she feuded with herself. 'Damn it girl; think. Like I haven't had enough time to do that.' she clenched her fists as she watched as the man seemed to be holding something in his hands. "Konstantin." she said in a low voice and at that very moment she bit her tongue realizing her mistake. The word seemed to still echo off the walls like an eerie invitation to the man below.

She didn't wait to be called out she stepped around the edge of the wall and stood at the top so his eyes could see her, see how well his own memory worked. Would he even recall the brief moment they dealt with each other? As if giving a confirming nod to Nina the wolf glared again at the door and the muscles on her back bracing for only a moment, she bolted out the door in a silent gallop through the halls. And if she was to be followed they would soon find she was out of sight, no sign nor trace that she was there at all save for the half eaten piece of raw meat that still lay on the kitchen floor.

Panting breath the wolf headed to some unseen force pulling her. Zas gave her a deep sigh a sad smile. "Okay, okay...i got it. Let's sve energy. But you and your soft skin are very alluring, you know that?" he said, with a now happier smile. He started to get up as if to let her get away, but soon gently pushed his body back over hers, kissing her neck all the way down to her collar bones, feeling the softness and sweet scent of her skin. After that, he puled up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before finally getting up. The mage took of his red shirt and put on a t-shirt along with his black jeans. Inside the closet, Zas grabbed a small wooden box. A smile crossed his lips, as the redwood object touched his fingers. He opened it and took a necklace from the inside: a common rope wrapped around a small rock that looked like a ruby. It's center burned red, like a flame. He used that to reenergize himself whenever he needed it, he could even spend days without sleeping just by using the spare energy from the talisman. He looked back to his love. "Now, what you wanna do first?" he asked. Even though things were calmer now than 10 years ago, Zas was still a skilled advisor and tactician, and always looked forward to help. Rath looked at his beloved from the corner of his eye, uncertain if he should say what was on his mind, knowing full well it wouldn't help the situation. Finally he just gives a slight smirk and nods, "Of course dear, just promise me something." and he faced her fully, grabbing up her hands. Her hands looking so tiny within his own, "Do not put yourself in harms way."

It was his one fear, that he wouldn't be there to protect her, more then he feared not being there for the child's birth, he feared that he would fail to save her if the time came. And he reflected his worries in his eyes as he now looked to her. He moved one hand to caress her cheek, "Please." he said in his deep baritone voice; that in the moment sounded so melodic. - - -

xxxxx?Odell Millard?

Odell was a little started when Yumi decided to pick him up and place him in her lap, though thankfully he wasn t in any shape or form scared. Yumi was still his older sister and once in a while she or Mina did things like this. Now if Dahlia had done it, well the reaction would have been different but it seemed she knew well enough that he wasn t a very talkative child. At least for the time being he was a rather quiet little boy. Listening to her story, though most of it seemed to go in one ear and out the other, he let Yumi pet the stuffed toy penguin he had been holding in his arms, his eyes busily scanning the room for, well, anything really. Though he did notice that Yumi s frightening bat friends were not here, which did make him wonder why they weren t here. Was that why she was so sad? She was certainly very, very attached to them.

Barton Town

His gestures had caught Lulu off guard as she started to get up and then found herself quickly pinned again, her heart raced slightly faster as he took an extra moment to express his passion for her. As he finally let her up she stood there for several moments in a slight daze if still trying to realize what had happened. She loved and relished how he loved her and after a moment she smiled, coughed slightly and recomposed her face as she sat up straight on the bed.

"Like I said..." she started as she cleared her throat again. "Something to eat is first and then I would believe that we should find Dartanian and Samantha." She spoke as if it was an everyday routine, which it had been for sometime now. She played her part in the household, acting as a type of adviser to the family herself and at times just seemed to be some extension of the family. She found herself treated as a sister more often then not. And even the girls at times had slipped and called her Aunt. It was strange at first and she didn't like it, but now as time passed she seemed to enjoy the little slip ups.

Her eyes watched as Zas dressed, taking in the sight of what she would enjoy later on if fate permit. Once he finished she stood up and wrapped a light wrap around her shoulders to keep off the extra chill she felt and looked to Zas to escort her to the dinning hall.

Kaa'mina had hunched forward slightly, propping her arm on the front of her small desk and resting her forehead against the heel of her palm. Ugh. She hates being seen like this and in only a bathrobe this might be the only time she has been spotted out of uniform. Her pale legs are bare from calves to carefully painted toenails and tremble subtly. Her other arm is clutching her abdomen. It feels like her guts have been replaced with a clenching fist the size of a bowling ball.

Letting her eyes close slightly she listens to the sounds of the house. This area is quiet and it is not hard to let her mind wander until the quick pace of Adrienne's return greets her senses. Her stomach turns a flop. Kay does not want to raise her head as the young woman reenters the small office area. She holds out her hand, palm up to receive the packets.

"No, but thank you. I'll just drink them like this." Focused on the grinding hunger her still healing body is producing she does not notice the other footsteps till they are right outside her door. In moments Gio is at her other side and speaking in that keel even tone of his. Even in this state she finds his never changing mannerisms calming. "Giovanni..."

"As luck would have it, I wanted to see both of you." She raises her head a little, her pale and scarred face showing through blood spattered locks of hair. Her dull eyes turn to the butler. "On the shelf behind you there are two boxes. Could you get them for me? I should be better in a few minutes." She hopes it would be that fast as she hangs her head once more and lifts the stem to her mouth. Again, to be watched while eating. What a day.

Adrienne handed Kaa'mina a packet of blood, then set the other two on the desk within hand's reach. She swiftly retrieved the boxes in question and set them before the head maid. Adrienne stood silently, not wanting to rush Kaa'mina but her curiosity was eating at her mind. She had barely noticed Giovanni come in, this was not normal for the maid.

While she waited, Adrienne fixed her hair into a professional bun on top her head. The brand mark was clearly visible and seemingly bright since last anyone looked at it. Adrienne's gaze fell to her her feet, not wanting to stare at Kay as she ate. She had always hated it when anyone would do that same to her.

(With her husband and Arcana)

Nina watched Stormy race off and she was going to give chase, but realized the wolf was too fast for her. Then she turned back to her grandfather as he asked what was wrong and she closed her eyes.

"Yumi is upset by her bats being sent away, but she seems to be feeling better. Something is wrong with Mommy, though I can't tell what,"Nina spoke.

Lillian sighed softly as her husband held her hands and looked her in the eye, knowing how much it scared him to lose her. Ever since she had been poisoned ten years ago, he was very protective of her, afraid of actually losing her. She leaned into his caress and then nodded her head softly to him.

"Alright, love, I will try not to run into trouble, if it will make you feel better. Although, if something happens to you or those we care about, all bets are off,"Lillian told him.

Delilah's smiled covered the slip of sadness that affected her, she looked up to Yumi as she asked about her father and let out a slight chuckle," Well I'm sure my papa is just as loving and nice as yours my dear". She began to pick herself from her seat and looked at the small boy, he had yet to say a word to her nor was he looking her in the eye, but there was no mistake that he was vampiric child as Yumi. Though she would not bother the poor lad, it was actually nice to having to concern herself with another child. She looked back to the girl and smiled," Supernatural is when something very special and very rare is experienced and studied". There was a lot of things that she would have to scribble in her book later, these unique happenings would astonish everyone back home, she could leave now and be successful in her journey if she so wished it.

Yumi wondered for a bit on what she described as supernatural. Everyone in this castle is a vampire except for a few humans and Delilah isn't a vampire. "Is Miss Delilah supernatural? She is in a castle with many big vampires," she said as she flashed her fangs at Delilah, seeing that Delilah is a rare human to be able to come and visit the castle. It was humorous to see that she got the supernatural topic the other way around where Yumi is the supernatural thing to her. She also played with Odell's mouth by stretching his mouth wide and made him sort of grin with his teeth flashing at her as well and she giggled. "Odell's so cute," she said

Zas put on the necklace, and all of a sudden it seemed like his body catched on fire. His skin became even darker and cracks appeared. His eyes and mouth were holes filled with the power of a volcano. The heat that emanated from him was unbearable, nearly setting the whole room on fire, but he would not allow it. His powers and control over fire magic had grew to such an extent he had full control over his energizing sessions now. There had been a time where he had to go to the gardens to harvest the power of that crystal, but now, he could control it and not a single scorch or burn mark was visible on the floor or the ceiling. After a brief moment, his skin went back to normal. His clothes were intact too, even though the heat would've killed any kind of microbiotic invasor in his skin or inside his body. Zas always felt cleaner after that. "Of course. Let's go, i can feel our king nearb...". He stopped. Staring at the wall with a puzzled expression. "Huh...interesting...". He took a couple more seconds to be sure of who it was he was feeling. Yep, it was her. Arcana.

Zas walked up to his lover and offered her his hand. "Shall we?" he said politely, taking her hand and pulling her with him softly. It wasn't long before Dartanian and Samantha caught his sight. So did Arcana. Zas didn't say a word, simply looking at all those people, the crystal shining on his chest. He had never been very good at talking like that, even though he was such a good advisor. He was really without an idea of what to say. Hello? Good evening? What the heck are you doing here, Arcana, who's the girl? He had no idea of where to begin from, so as always, he would let Lulu do the talking.

Delilah flinched slightly from the sight of fangs, you figure she would used to such a thing by now being with all these vampires and all. She forced a smile as she made her way towards the door," Being human is nothing to be ashamed of, nor is being a vampire my dear, Now leave poor Odell alone I'm sure he is very uncomfortable". She sighed as she began to open the door before she looked out to the hallway to see if anyone was coming which there wasn't," Well Yumi this were w depart for now, I will see you when you are fully rested". She slipped out the door without another word she disappeared into the hallway.

Lulu watched Zas a moment longer and then stood and waited for him to take her by the arm and escort her out. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her face as she saw that always inquisitive look cross his face, she knew that something was amiss which would mean something to keep her extra busy today. "It always is love; it always is." she said to retort on his 'interesting' comment.

She let him lead the way through the halls passing by the random maid or helping hand as they went and she too spotted Dartanian and Samantha. She recalled Arcana, she hadn't gotten to know her well during her original stay at the old castle, but she knew of her reputation well enough. Someone that high in rank in the vampire community was hard to go unnoticed.

As they approached she steadied herself and let the smile remain slightly on her face, now more out of courtesy then actual pleasure. "My Lord and Lady." she said plainly before facing Arcana. "Greetings to you as well Lady Arcana." she said as she gave her a gracious bow of the head. Lulu herself wasn't to far down the 'food chain' compared to the woman but enough that she knew that respect was due as it was to Dartanian and Samantha. "I do hope everything is well today?" she inquired. She had wanted to first go to the kitchen; but all things in good time. She kept her hold on Zas' arm, letting her free arm cross her stomach and lay gently atop of her other hand. She could feel her stomach turning, it had been sometime since she had last fed and she could feel her strength weaning. She had to feed more often now with her new metabolism. She could only hope that no one else would take notice to her slightly weakened state.

Rath's stern looked softened slightly at her reassurances. "I wouldn't expect anything else my dear." he said as he patted her hand softly. He took another look out the window and then up to the driver. "How much farther do we have to go?" he asked wanting now only to be off this god forsaken road and out of the blasted cold.

It had taken them long enough to find their way to Norway and to wear the castle was tucked away at. And as it stood the car would not be able to take them the whole way, they would have to switch to horse back at some point. The seclusion of the castle was well kept and there were few ways to get there.

The voice of the driver piped up, "It won't be long now sir."

Rath gave a nod to the peering eyes of the driver in the rear view mirror and then looked back to Lilly, "Will you be okay to ride on your own, or will you be riding with me?" he asked to be polite to her, for if he would say what he wanted he would easily be taken as over protective of her and even though he was he wanted to know that she had the right to still choose.

Yumi watched as Delilah left the room, leaving her alone with Odell. SHe yawned as the crying and shock had drained her energy and she yawned, lying down on her bed. "Come take a nap with Big sis Yumi," she siad to Odell as she gently hugged him while she slowly fell asleep with her brother in her arms. She always did adore her little brother and the penguin doll he carries or drags around always made him look plenty more cute. She soon fell asleep with the coffin lid still open

(With her husband and Arcana)

(With her grandfather)

Lillian smiled softly, glad her husband understood her need to protect her loved ones, if she needed to. She looked out the window while Rath talked to the driver, glad that they were almost there. When Rath addressed her, she turned her attention back to him and looked thoughtful.

"Hmmmm, I suppose I don't mind going with you, my love. Plus, just because you didn't say it, doesn't mean I don't know you prefer it that way,"Lillian told him with a bemused grin.

Golden orbs cannot help but slip as the words escaped his own mouth, gazing upon the head maid s cheek. The coagulated blood, the discolouration is such a stark contrast upon her fair skin. One can only imagine the horror in that moment, and the look in those eyes. Something pulls within yet restraint shown as one hand motions to leave his side but soon stilled. Those pools may not let on, but a body not as compliant to hold: seeing Kaa mina like this has left uncertainty. Allowing that gloved hand to remain suspended - without real purpose but soon to correct this slip. Why - how it will eat away at the butler, this feeling as if the two are disconnected: a mind and body. Would Kay have permitted Giovanni to be so forward with such actions - to examine the wound: the likely scar? But was that the real issue in that? Dull pools fall upon the maid s, her voice permitting a mind to rest.

Intently listening. A curiosity steadily growing as the words continue. Wanting to see them both? It wasn t uncommon to find Gio working along side Kay but as for Adrienne - quite honestly the butler did not know the full details of their relations. So what could it possibly be about? One could say, there is a bit of surprise in hearing such. Permitting that frame to lean forward slightly. The vampire had heard correct - didn t he? However as the maid instructs the turned vampire of what lies a short distance away - actions, motions delayed by the next to follow. Pausing. Those orbs dare not fall or cast themselves away just yet. Despite the last words spoken - reassuring her condition will turn for the better - it does little to evoke the intended effect. Kay may say such - but was it simply for their sake? Could she sense the unease within? Had the minute traces filtered to the surface of that stone like fa ade or was it force of habit, just something said that would be deemed appropriate to say in such a state. He would not put such past the woman, not wanting others to concern themselves with her needs.

Those golden pools slip to the side, watching the other maid - silence has seemed to grip Adrienne. But there is something strange that catches, that mark more prominent than before but a tongue stilled. One must be mindful of the audience when speaking of delicate matters. It is now those orbs fall toward the boxes. One maid branded by a tyrant - the other a beast. Pulling yet again within - something Gio dares not entertain and yet, how those thoughts will always linger.

It is as if he moves in the same manner as the past, extending his free hand out, allowing just fingertips to glide against the wall - or partial wall in cases. To commit this to memory - let this replace the old that was once so clear. All those years ago - smooth talking and quick wits had permitted this vampire entrance and now - now there is no one left to hinder the guard s movement: abandoned or so it would seem. Was Dart so certain of the barrier around Levine that he would leave no one behind to guard? It is hard to believe Then again, in the estate s condition, who would honestly believe the prince would be left in such conditions. Such was his love, is that not how it goes? This was an act out of love wasn t it or more so fear.

There is no haste in the Russian s steps - no sense of real urgency in this moment. That twisted smile has yet to fade and why would it. Waiting, constantly waiting to return to this very place and being here is so very surreal. Silence has fallen, his are the only steps heard, the only presence felt. That helmet moves slightly as the turned vampire shifts his gaze. The old man s barrier has indeed managed to keep even after all this time. Unfortunately time has better served Konstantin in learning the whereabouts of the prince. However, the movements of the female guard go unnoticed - nimble and careful steps unheard and the guards mind is free to venture a while longer. But it is her words that are her undoing, that pull him back abruptly. How quickly those slits travel onto her form that has made itself known. Now - now, who do we have here? Quirking a brow. An appearance suited this guard of a castle in ruins. A slight echo in his voice, the metal concealing his features, those fangs. Seems the King has instructed you to stay behind or has he forgotten you - abandoned you? Pawns. He cannot place this figure nor the exact conversation of a decade ago: yet how those very words mimic the tone of the past. It is as if it were on the tip of his tongue - so clear in his subconscious but unable to pull forth. That s right - Konstantin never did get the answer he sought. There is a faint chuckle that cannot help but escape. How sad a state - was this her price? Taking a step forward, never releasing that form from those grey, lifeless pools. So was this woman truly a knight or nothing more than the pawn he thought her to be a decade ago?

Kaa'mina keeps her head low as she draws hard from the second packet, swallowing as quietly as she can manage in the silence that follows from her last words. Even though she is not keeping her gaze directly on the butler she can sense a subtle change in the way he was looking at her, at her face. The horrible gash she took, is it so ugly her closest colleague couldn't even look at her the same? If possible her petite fame shrinks a little more in the chair.

The minutes it takes to finish the meal are mortifying for the weakened maid. Being trapped in self-consciousness when not actively serving others is why it is so hard for her to understand and accept their support for what it is. Carefully stopping before she makes a slurping sound she sits down the almost empty bag after closing the valve and rests her hand folded over the other two in her lap. Her veins are not so prominent now but the jagged claw marks are refusing to fade still.

"Adrienne, Giovanni." Kay gathers herself a little as she lifts her head once more to look at the each as she addresses them. "You have both been with in service here for ten years. So I would like to present these to you as a token of appreciation..." Her dull eyes move the the small carefully wrapped boxes, one with each of their full given names carefully scripted on the gift tag. It seems hard for her to speak at the moment yet she charges ahead somehow. "Adrienne your dedication to the young ones is invaluable, a task few could ... could " She stumbles for her words again and must suppress the urge to hide her face while she speaks. "assume responsibility of, I am very grateful for your service." Even though she, in the past, has been frustrated with the young woman from time to time that all seems forgotten at the moment and her words are sincere.

Due to the tiny difference in Gio she can not quite pin down it seems a slight struggle for her to start. "Giovanni... your level of excellence is hard to come by. You are steadfast and reliable, your well of poise seems inexhaustible. It has been ...and is an honor to work with you. I am very grateful for your service." The head maid looks relieved to have gotten all of that out, but it makes her seem more tired once again as her posture slumps. At least the shaking in her hands has passed. The boxes hold very small but custom selected trinkets for them each, a watch chain for Gio and a intricate hair clip for Adrienne, both carry a small engraving of the house crest in an inconspicuous place.

The slight shift of the man's head in her direction let her know that she was already spotted. Her eyes firmly held that gaze lost behind the helmet. The earthen brown of her eyes seemed to almost swirl with wonderment as he spoke.

Her brow tensed as he called out the reality she would be likely to deny. She could not believe in good faith that she would be just abandoned there. There was a reason she was left behind - right? She had held so tightly to her duties as a guard, she quickly pushed the doubt from her mind, "My King has his reasons for everything." she took a step closer to the stair case, each footstep now echoing in the air. "What matters is I am here." pausing once more she let one hand grip the railing above and the other still firmly on the hilt of her weapon.

Her mind went over the events of the past, her brief encounter with this man. He had asked her so long ago and that one question and the reason why he was remembered. "It has been sometime Konstantin." her voice sounded a bit raspy but still easily heard in the emptiness. 'What brings you here now?' she wondered to herself as she continued to watch him move. There were few reasons for anyone to return to the castle and she knew of most of them, but the most important she could think of would be Levine. "You have come to find something, or perhaps someone." stated in a cool manner as the crook of a smile could be seen playing at the corner of her lips.

One finger tapped the railing repeatably, her head tilting slightly as if listening to something distant; something no one else could hear. "Yes, so, I think it is time you go. No one here thinks you should stay." she said as she looked down. Her eyes wide as she continued to watch, as if her eyes were trying to will him out the door and much to her dismay she did not have such powers.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger...right?"

Adrienne lifted her gaze from her shoes to look at Kaa'mina when she addressed her. She smiled shyly at the praise she received and vowed in her mind to do better. Adrienne gave a subtle sideways glance at Giovanni as Kay addressed him for his services. She inwardly smiled and thought, 'Good for him, he completely deserves it.' Adrienne watched Kay, her movements were slow and pained.

A touch of sadness filled the young maid's heart. She wished she had been there to help, maybe Kay wouldn't be in this bad of shape. Logical thinking took over, they would probably be both in the same stated even if Adrienne had been there. Werewolves were nasty, blood lusty creatures. Adrienne bit her lower lip, the irony in that lost thought made her want to laugh but she held her tongue.

Adrienne's gaze fell to the beautiful hair clip, she gasped softly. She would wear it everyday, retiring her old hair clip. Her green eyes were soft, "Thank you Miss Kaa'mina." Adrienne was truly grateful to serving such a kind employer and family.

Why must you treat him like a child Dartanian? I am fully aware that he is your flesh and blood yet you seem to forget who your brother is. There is more to your brother than you can even fathom more than just Eres. I do not expect anything from Levine when I present him this news, I have raised my children amongst my people and that is more than love enough. So please do not waste your breath on any ideas that you assume I may have in my own mind. The concept that vexes me Dartanian is that you will not even give me a chance to show his true self. You allow your own pre disposition about him to remain in the fore front of your mind. Do you think Levine is the same man after all of this? Arcana raised an eyebrow as she continued on.

I do not believe your baby brother is the same man before Eres came about. I can tell you right now he is not the man you portray him as but rather a wisp of a past occurrence you still hold onto dearly. I understand that as an older brother you feel you must protect him but you are not his father Dartanian. You need to try and understand your brother rather than diagnose him and keep him locked up. Do you not hear what you are saying? You called his new abode a prison do you not see what you are doing to him? It exactly as you stated I .he s your brother and he will remain the way YOU PERCIEVE HIM in your heart She emphasized on those words making quite a valid point at this time. Arcana took a moment to calm herself for she felt her heart to begin racing faster within her bosom. This was quite ludicrous the way Dartanian decided upon himself the fate of Levine, he was not god! She moved her hand up to her face and covered her eyes for a moment as she thought carefully about this suiation and how her role came into play.

As an elder of vampires Arcana could not start a war with a vampire family, she was sworn by her royal blood to refrain from such brash actions. The only stipulation was if that vampire family had attacked or killed her people. Arcana did not want to become scorn with Dartanian nor did she want to leave Levine in that state he was in. Ten years ago this whole Levine situation would not have bothered, she would have given advice on how to handle the predicament but that was it. Now with the reincarnation and Anju in the mix her own emotions were ingrained in any decision toward Levine s fate.

Samantha .you forget the manner in which Eres views me. If I had not found out I was pregnant I would have aided in the battle to seal him away forever. You two may not be aware of this information but Eres also shared the feelings of that special soul hence he could not bring me harm. Nor did he harm Obsidian who was hesitant to join his cause. Arcana explained her hand still covering her pained expression. Arcana had not hoped for such an encounter with her old acquaintances but it seemed as though this was one family secret that could not be overlooked.

Arcana had every reason to say as such, and her attack on him was enough to make his head spin. She was very clear about what she had wanted out of all of this, Levine's freedom, and she was completely right, he wasn't Levine's father but form his birth, he had pretty much acted as such. Why, because their own father had not been there for him from the beginning. His second wife had died giving birth, someone he had cherished dearly, and Levine was blamed for something he had no control over. Had she lived, had she been there to calm his fathers rage, maybe Levine would have been spared the cruel fate that he had endured.

Dartanian, baring his teeth at her opened his mouth to speak, anger building deep within him. "I do not expect someone of your stature to know much of the hardship my brother and I have endure together, and I will not stand by as you tell me that I should not be a father to him. If his own damn father was half the father that I am, we would not be having this conversation." The king took a step closer to her, his body angled, towering over the woman before him. He had respect for her, a lot of it in fact, but she was accusing him of doing the wrong thing for someone he cared so much about, his own brother.

"You dare come here to my home and speak to me about my brother as though you know him better than I? I have been there since his birth, through ever bad relationship, military training, bad episode, good episode, and the past ten years I still found the time to visit him." Dartanian paused for a moment and glared at her, his fangs showing almost every time his lips moved to speak to her. "Eres is trapped within him, and I will not risk my family, my kingdom, for someone you claim to have changed. He hasn't changed, he is the same, and if you think this truly is the right thing to do, you are very much mistake Arcana, very much..." His voice was cold, colder than he had ever made it out to feel like. Dartanian had changed too over the course of the ten years. Everyday he apologized within his heart for the cruel act he bestowed upon his brother, imprisoning him where he had, but what other choice did he have?

Taking in a moment to regain himself he stepped back and noticed the company they had received in all of this mess. While Arcana addressed his wife he had noticed old faces. Dartanian was now in the foulest of moods and with such behavior he found it hard to be his kind self, especially being polite. He knew he had to be hard on some people, heck he had hurt his daughter just by taking away her pets...a power she could use in the heat of battle/fight.

Dartanian bowed his head to Lulu and if she was smart, she would not try to cross him, or ask what in the world was going on between him and the new addition to the family. Instead he looked away from her, almost ashamed at the state he was in, so anger, so distraught by Arcana's words. She meant well, she knew Levine shouldn't be kept in a cage, but she didn't know the dangers of having him around...Arcana didn't understand that Levine more than likely had no recollection of Eres past or of his reincarnation. No one had told him, no one given him the chance to find out. Dartanian scanned the room again and watched them all with his red eyes. They were piercing and he figured it would be best to move on. "Arcana," he began to say looking away from her, "Levine is to remain in his confinement until I feel we are ready for him to be among us...for now, I will not hear any further arguments on the matter." Straightening up, Dartanian looked down at her with a firm look on his face, one you wouldn't want to mess with. "As the king of this Castle, this kingdom, I will consider your request, but do not mistake it for an answer in which sides with you."

Tensing slightly as she realized the confrontation she had just walked into, she half wanted to stomp on Zas' toes for just bringing her into this mess. But she held her foot as well as the content look upon her face as if none of this phased her. She hadn't even been acknowledged by Arcana, and in her current frustrated state she could understand, though to her it still seemed a bit rude but not all were as attentive as she was to matters around her.

It took a moment for the issue at hand to sink with the crimson vampire, her hand gripped slightly at the name of Levine, and all that had happened those short ten years past. Would Dartanian really release him before his brother could be stabilized? No - he was smarter then that. But with this new bit of information coming to light on the subject it was becoming clear that they would have to find a cure or means to stabilize Levine and quickly. Her emerald eyes darkened as she seemed to be focusing a bit harder on the situation, but she kept her silence, she could tell well enough that everyone in the room now was on edge.

She couldn't think clearly here, she was far to weak to think straight as it was. She had to find nourishment and soon. With that she gave a nod to each in the room and looked to Zas, "Zasamel, we must see to other matters at hand." she lied to give a valid reason for taking her leave. She hardly used his full name, but in formality matters she felt the need to. She only held onto in this matter for the sake of not wanting to lose her balance.

Arcana could not help but smile inside at Dartanian s menacing demeanor, who was he fooling? He was merely flexing his muscle in front of a crowd against an elder but alas Arcana was not those of the ill-tempered. She had gone through far worse to let his baring of the fangs or his elevation of voice hinder her argument. Those pristine white fangs of his were supposed to give warning of sorts? It was strange since such a display only caused Dartanian to be perceived as a child in Arcana s eyes. Of course she would not say this to him for she did not want to harm his ego in front of his mate. Arcana s eyes watched the man before her ranting with such passion about his brother. His declaration of her bravery upon confronting him in his own home was even more humorous then the fang baring. Why not come to the home of your debater and discuss matters? Was there not anywhere else more suitable to have a family quarrel but within the home? Arcana shook her head slightly as she continued to watch Dartanian display his true colors in such an onslaught. She began to ponder if the young man had a superior complex and now she was testing it .perhaps.

Darnation I suggest you do not speak to me in such a manner, do not confuse me with a child. I have given you the respect thus far in this ordeal so I would expect nothing but the same in return. Fang baring suggest a duel of sorts lingering in the fore front of your and that is something you do not want to challenge me to. There is one thing we can agree on and that is this discussion is going absolutely nowhere, I grow tired of trying to reason with you for my words fall upon deaf ears. Arcana shifted her gaze away from his frame before her. Her eyes had now fallen upon the pair that was now within the tension filled room. She knew the redhead from some time ago, her name Lulu if she wasn t mistaken. Then of course was her dear little consort .Zas. She wondered for a moment if he remembered the day he saved her from near death and then allowed for her to feed on him ..and such. Arcana cracked a slight smile in direction before allowing her stoic expression to return.

As a pureblood elder from Ur and the entire kingdom it entails I demand you come to a reasonable decision, do not mistake my demeanor as submission. This is far from over Dartanian and ten moons was time enough for you to make a resolve. She warned him as her hands came together in a folded manner. If only Dartanian knew the mistake he had committed with his words but those who do not listen must feel.

Arcana let a smile cross upon her face as she turned her attention towards the fleeing couple. Now I wanted to talk about Anju and your twins. How are they doing with learning their powers? I am not sure if Anju has acquainted herself with them yet but she has harnessed an intriguing power, necromancy. She slowly turned her gaze back upon the pair before her. Her entire tone had swiftly changed from that of sheer annoyance and anger to a more relaxed state. Although Arcana was engaging in small talk now, deep within her vast mind was a plan developing quite efficiently.

A slight embarrassed look came over the man's chiseled features, he rubs his neck as he tries desperately to break eye contact with her. the thought that she could easily see right through him. "Yeah, well - It is easier to make sure you are safe that way." he let his eyes drop to her protruding stomach as he thought of how trying this new endeavor would become.

He knew that vampire's carried their children for shorter amount of time, but he wasn't sure how the dragon blood would effect such a fact. He knew from the fact of futuristic contact with their child that she would be born but still he was afraid that something could go wrong and that future would be gone as well. "How is she?" he said as he tried to change the subject off his awkward moment.

The road was becoming rougher as the vehicle jostled constantly as they drew closer.

Samantha could sense the tension in the room and she sighed softly, wishing there wasn't arguing about such a subject. She could understand Arcana's position in this, since she knew she would hate if Dart was imprisoned in his own house. However, she had seen the destruction to her home because of Eres and knew he was a threat to everyone they knew and loved. Samantha saw Lulu and Zas out of the corner of her eye and felt sorry for them to see this. Then as she was about to tell them they didn't have to go, she turned when the twins were mentioned.

"Both the twins are doing quite well with their powers, they..."Samantha began, but her head started to feel like it was beginning to swim again. Her eyelids closed and she started to sway, looking like she was about to fall over.

(With her grandfather)

Lillian reached over and caressed Rath's cheek, letting him know everything was going to be fine. She knew he was worried and had every right to be worried, she knew how much he loved her and their unborn child. As he asked about their daughter, she took his right hand and placed it on her stomach, so he could fell the movement inside of her.

"She is doing quite well and quite eager to join the world, I am sure. She is a strong little one,"Lillian smiled.

Anju held onto her older brother hiding her face within his chest as he ventured through this foreign castle. Her possessed doll Boogie was squished in between her bosom and her brothers. The doll was complaining about not being able to breathe which only caused Anju to smile since she knew he did not need such basic things. The young little vampire was baffled by her mother and her brother s actions at this point. Why was mama so angry? How come brother had to take her away from the red eyed man? Was something bad going on .did it have to do with her father? She peeled herself from Obsidians chest and peered out in the distance from her sliver locks. Golden orbs scanned the surrounding area unable to really make light of what was going on, except now they were going up a flight of stairs. Where was brother taking her? She overheard mama talking about her meeting someone but who could that be?

Boogie s head popped out from underneath his little imprisonment and he stared up at Anju, the strange look on her face worried him. This was his mistress, the little girl who brought his soul back into that of doll and has since taken care of him. He was forever grateful to the Ur bloodline for Arcana did to avenge his death and it was ironic that her daughter had brought him back. He vowed to protect her and provide her with comfort; it was his sole purpose now.

Anju stared at the door that was now before her and Obsidian, it was slightly jarred for some reason. Obsidian placed Anju down and held onto her minute hand as he walked into the room. He crouched down next to his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Obsidian then smiled and pointed to the sleeping child in the coffin. Anju followed his finger and caught a glimpse of a girl with silver hair just like her. With Obsidian said his goodbye and left Anju to making herself acquainted.

Anju slowly walked closer to the bed staring at the girl with dreamy golden eyes. Boogie was intently staring as well before he decided to start shouting things. HEY YOU! WAKE UP WAKE UP! There is someone here to meet you He proclaimed flaring his arms and legs about. Anju placed a hand over Boogie s mouth to quickly silence him. Now that is no way to greet someone Boogie. Now she is going to be extremely confused Anju told him in a hushed tone.

Sparks of anger were flying from one place to another, his anger coming to a complete boil with Arcana. He knew she was a powerful woman, one of the older vampires, but to have her think that he was beneath her was just a slap in the face, one he didn't want to take lightly, but for the sake of his family, for the sake of his friends he brushed off the way she was speaking to him and let her believe what she wanted. The fact of the matter was, she was acting like a child herself, wanting something she couldn't have and arguing about it.

Dartanian wasn't going to give in to her, not for a second did he even consider the possibility of Levines return, not soon anyways. Her daughter with him being thrown into the mix was unfair, using her as such, as leverage. What else did she want? Whatever it was, Dartanian couldn't allow for his brothers return, even if it meant war on an elder, who still happened to be in quite the good shape. Levine certainly knew how to pick his woman, and that's something he was afraid of for Arcana.

Levine was a wild card, one that no one could predict. Throwing a family and responsibility into the mix just meant trouble. The prince had never been one for either and power was all that he ever craved, and of course a new girl every time. What made things any different? The fact that he was once the mate to Arcana? It all was very confusing and annoying to say the least. Why was his brother still causing trouble and he wasn't even present to do it. "Take it any way you want Arcana, and perhaps I wouldn't mind the challenge, but I have others to think about. I shall take whatever time I need to resolve this, and if that means another 10 years, so be it."

Remind himself to calm down, he looked to his wife before Arcana spoke of his daughters. He hadn't even considered their whereabouts, but now that she had mentioned them, he was curious to say the least. However his wife was another matter, she was ill again and her strength most likely hadn't returned. He hated that when she was feeling like this she kept it to herself and tried to endure it out. Dartanian swept his wife into his arms and turned to Arcana once more. "We must discuss this after I put the queen in our chamber to rest. If you wish to discuss our daughters powers, I will meet you in the library soon. You must excuse me for now."

Before he was too far down the corridor he looked over his shoulder to Arcana and spoke one last time, "I don't expect you to understand exactly why I am doing this to Levine, but you must think about the safety of your children. My brother is imprisoned for a reason, and you went in hiding this long why? I can only assume because you had no other choice but to be sure of your daughters powers to protect herself from her own father...perhaps I'm wrong, but none the less you have something to think about until our next meeting."

The loud voice of boogie woke Yumi up and she slowly sat up, yawning and looked at Anju and Boogie. "Who are you? What are you doing in Yumi's room?"she said to them as she rubbed her eyes. She was feeling a bit more rested after her short nap and she looked at the girl. "You look pretty. What is your name?" she said as she reached out and held her hands. Then she looked down at Boogie and giggled. "Dolly. CAn Yumi hold him?" she said as she reached to touch the doll. Man her curious young mind knows no limits,but she is glad to be able to talk to another girl that looks like she is her age or maybe a bit older. She loved her gold eyes that starred at her and had similar silver hair just like her but without the pony tail style Yumi has.

Anju was surprised by her sudden awakened state and the response she received from the girl. It appeared as though she was still in the state of talking in third person which was quite intriguing. "Hello Yumi, My name is Anju and I am your cousin...I believe. This doll is my companion Boogie. Hes real see" She held him up to the girls face. Boogie failed about, waving the knife in his hand about attempting to scare the newly awakened child. Anju's eyes diverted for the moment as she noticed a sleeping boy within the coffin like bed. Was he also her cousin? This tiny little person sleeping without a care in the world.

Samantha felt her husband scoop her up and she laid her head gently against his chest. She listened quietly to his words to Arcana and she sighed softly, knowing Dartanian did not like the woman questioning him. She fought to open her eyes and she looked at him, willing him to calm himself.

"Darling, getting angry at her is not going to help, she seems to be as connected to Levine as I am to you. You know I would do just about anything for you, so I can kind of understand where she is coming from. I know, though, what your brother did, and I know we have to keep him safe for now from himself. Oh and dear, you may need to call the doctor in to see what is wrong with me,"Samantha spoke.

(With her grandfather)

(with Rath)

Yumi seemed excited at seeing Boogie though she did become cautious at him waving his knife all around. "Yumi didn't know she had a cousin," she said as she then found an opening in the flailing and took boogie in her arms. She thought the flailing of the knife by a doll was cute and wouldn't learn until she was actually stabbed by him. "Such a cute Boogie, let Yumi show you..." she said as her voice trailed off as she looked at the window. She sniffed a little as she loosened her hold on Boogie so Anju can take back Boogie from her. "Yumi misses her friends. They won't come to Yumi's voices and thoughts anymore," she said to Anju as she looked like she could use a hug. She looked at where Anju was looking at. "That is Odell. He is Yumi's little brother," she said as she reached over and stroked his head.

"You can't assume these things, and I will get angry when I feel like it. You of all people know he isn't to be trusted as of now, and I will not discuss anymore of this with you."Dartanian turned the corner and headed to their chamber, it wasn't far and he had picked up his pace, hoping to get there before she felt even more ill. When she spoke of getting him to call a doctor, he felt insulted she didn't trust that he knew what he was doing. When it came to his wife, he was always there for, making sure he was doing everything in his power to get her well.

"Why would you say that Samantha? Do you a certain doctor in mind that you want me to contact? I have no idea what on earth is going on with you, so I fear the worst and most doctors can not help you, not human ones that is..." Dartanian sighed deeply, grunting at the fact that he had no way of knowing what on earth was up with her. So he kept quiet soon after he asked her, and hear the echoes of his steps ring through the hallway. When he reached his chamber he could feel a sense of hurt and utter confusion, but it was unclear where this was coming from.

So Dartanian decide to disregard it for the time being and looked inside his chamber, the door had been left open. He maneuvered his way to their bed and placed her down as gently as he could. Placing a hand on her forehead he felt the urge to kiss her there once he pulled his hand away. "I'll get you the phone and you can call anyone you like. I have a doctor in mind, but he is more of an old natural medicine man...you know, using herbs and such rather than your average pills. then again they wouldn't work anyways on us."Dartanian paused and wondered if her condition had to do with hunger? "Samantha, have you been drinking properly? I can't remember the last time you fed on anything...or even had a glass of blood wine." Blood wine was a mixture of someones blood and of course wine, hence blood wine, however the blood came from humans, and it was very expensive, so mainly the royal family drank it and other nobles in his house.

Lilly's reply came as the car came to a halt, and he gave her a nod and a smile before opening the door. The vehicle couldn't take them any further and they would have to go by horseback the rest of the way, he had thought of letting her ride him in dragon form but in this region it wouldn't be safe.

Once outside the car he held his hand out to help her out, "Well, it is time for us to take the last leg of this trip." he said as he gestured quickly to the horses behind him that stood within their stable. "It shouldn't be to much farther from here." he was worried how the trip was wearing on her delicate state and then mentally smacked himself for worrying again. He knew she would tell him if something was wrong.

Mama's is very sick

Ah, her bats are gone? Luigsech asked, a bit stunned by this statement. How he gasped lightly, a realization hitting him. Your father likely wasn t very pleased with Yumi s prank he said, aware that the words wasn t very pleased did not at all describe the utter fury Luigsech assumed Dartanian felt after being startled. Well if you d like, we can go to where Yumi is and check in on her? he asked quietly, knowing Grace could wait a little while longer for food.

[Wandering the halls]

Odell whimpered when Yumi pulled his mouth open, even squirming a little. He hated when she did that, it hurt his mouth and quite a bit. Thankfully the woman told Yumi to stop before leaving, and in short time the two were left alone. Still not knowing what to say, he was a little startled when he was pulled down for a nap with Yumi, guessing some sleep couldn t hurt. Within no time he fell right a sleep, quietly hugging the little penguin toy close to him and for the most part having a rather peaceful rest. At least for a short bit. Boogie s yelling startled him, and still being quite young the little boy sat up and started to cry quietly, not one to like being awakened so loudly.

Samantha felt Dartanian place her on their bed and she looked up at him when he asked if she had been eating properly.

"Yes, darling, I have been drinking my blood like I am supposed to be, even had a glass this morning. As for a doctor, I am think I need one of the magical ones, since we need to know what is wrong with me immediately. I know I usually try to be strong for you, Dart dear, but I am scared. I don't think I have ever felt like this and I don't like it,"Samantha admitted, her voice starting out so steady, then starting to tremble.

Nina looked at her grandfather and then she winced in pain, the girl getting quite in-tuned with those close to her.

"Grandpa, Mama is very sick, she and Papa are in their room. I don't know what's wrong, but I can sense her fear. It isn't like Mama to be scared like this, so something is very wrong,"Nina's voice quivered.

Lillian took her husband's hand and allowed him to help her gracefully out of the car. Once she was out, she wrapped her coat tighter around her frame, then took a breath of the crisp air surrounding them.

"Alright, let's get on horseback and get to the castle, love. I know you don't want me out in this cold any longer than necessary,"Lillian smiled. She took his hand and waited for him to lead the way.

Zas simply stood there, watching their argument. Arcana was completly out of her mind if she thought Dartanian would release Levine. The man was like a nuclear reactor, if not taken care properly, he would put countless lifes in danger. Yet her arguments had nothing to do with his power, but with the feelings Dartanian had for him. Zas feared that, for a moment, Arcana had hit his weak spot. The dark skinned mage turned his eyes to Lulu. He could feel she was getting uncomfortable with the situation and the hunger she felt. But he needed to stay there a couple more moments, to see where that whole discussion would lead.

After Dartanian's words, Zas couldn't help but to feel proud serving such a resolute and noble being. Dartanian could be a vampire, and him, Aryo and Balazar had slain countless of those creatures in the past, but more and more during those ten years Zas noticed not all of them were monsters. He had madly fell in love for one of them, and did not regret to stay and serve the king and Lulu and their counselor. Of course there were a couple exceptions to the case. The Inquisitor had been one of them. And Zas was also not so sure of that other vampire...Sorin. He seemed too mysterious at times, always with that girl by his side, whispering in her ear things only they knew. Sometimes he acted weird, trying to find the weak spots on the mansions defenses. Then again, Zas indeed believed it was for a good reason, to help in the defense maitenance. But then again, he just looked suspicious.

Once again, a couple moments after Dartanian spoke his final words to the vampire woman, Zas felt Lulu was very uncomfortable and her hunger was weakening her. As she spoke, Zas simply nodded and gave Dartanian a firm not and Arcana a suspicious look before leaving. Zas waited until they were in the kitchen, far away from Arcana's heightened hearing sense. "What in hell is Arcana thinking? Releasing Levine? That is absurd!" he whispered, with a surprised look as he sat Lulu down and reached inside the fridge for a blood pack and a glass. He poured the pack's content and grabbed a plate, serving her with a glass of ice cold blood, some fruits and a piece of bread. She was still not used to a human's diet, Zas was there to ensure she would eat the right ammount of nutrients from each of her diets, her old vampiric one and her new human one. Zas enjoyed taking care of her, and smiled as she started to eat her meal.

The night air was cold and moist on the forest. It wasn't the first time the hybrid was doing that, and it surely would not be the last. For the past two or three days, he and his apprentice had been camping in the woods, training and waiting for a chance. A chance he knew she would not take for granted. Unwary travellers were not common there, but some hunters sometimes would show up, in their best efforts (pathetic, he thought) to hide from their hunt and take them down with a dirty, unclean shot. The man once believed that firearms were a clean way to kill, but that time was long gone. Now, the mixture between his vampiric and demonic blood had awakened the real beast inside of him. And now, that was the only way he knew how to behave himself, learning from the true predators. The wild beasts knew how to kill. How to hunt. Their killing was clean, like no other. No other assassin could kill as skillfully as a beast, he thought. And that was how he was training himself. To kill quickly and cleanly. A predator. And the girl was learning too, and learning quickly. Their started training with deers first. The possiblity of being harmed by such creature was very small, and to beings like them, non-existant. Then they moved on to the bigger and faster ones. Bears, wolves. And then to a harder challenge. Even though bats were much more harmless than wolves, they were much harder to spot, specially during the night, and moved chaoticaly. The hybrid taught his apprentice on how to predict the creature's movements, and how to kill it in a variety of ways: A crossbow, a bow, a blade, a throwing knife and empty handed, using their vampiric claws.

The man's name was Sorin Markov, a very rare and exotic addition to being a demon-vampire hybrid, he was also what some call a planeswalker or voidwalker. He could walk through the endless dimensions at will and had his own private dimension, his safegrounds. The girl, named Astra James, was his disciple and lover. She was turned by him, forcing him to bite her in what now seemed a very distant past. Such thoughts of the past assaulted him frequently. So much had happened in those ten years. Their relationship was strenghtened and now, Sorin lived for her and her only, his only purpose was to protect her and help her. And, for quite some time now, she needed to kill. Simple like that, she needed to feel the thrill of the hunt and to fill her throat and stomach with the blood of a living human being. And if that's what she needed, that's what he would train her to do. But if Astra was really going for it, she would have to do it quick and clean, not like a mindless bloodrthirsty creature. He was teaching her how to kill with the instinct, quickness and finesse of a predator, and she was learning fast. It had been over a week since her last kill, and Sorin could feel she was eager to do it again. They hadn't found any traces of humans during that time, but luck could always change that situation.

The hybrid was jumping quickly from tree to tree, seemingly flying through the night like a fallen angel. The girl was following him as fast as she could, but Sorin could move faster. He was older, more agile, more used to his vampiric gifts and also a demon hybrid. His control over demonic magic was growing with each day, and he could already use it effectively in combat along with his bloodmancing skills. They travelled for ten minutes until they found a huge cave entrance. Sorin reached for his bag and pulled out a torch, lighting it up with a lighter. He turned to his aprentice and looked her in the eye. "The swarm wont take long to come out. Kill as many as you can, as quickly as you can, bring me as much heads as you can." he said, and without further warning, threw the torch inside the cave. An almost deafning symphony of wing flaps and loud squeaking peeps was heard as the huge colony of bats started to make their way out of the cave, scared by the torch's light. "Here, you'll use this one first." he said, and handed her a small sword with a very sharp blade. He could hear the bats breathing together in their colony since he arrived there, but now, the sound of wings and peeps were filling their ears, loud enough for a human to have to protect his ears. A dark shadow took the night as thousands of small bats flew from their home.

The relatively young vampire, when compared to her maker, follows his lead through the forest. These hunting trips had always been a type of tradition with Sorin, they had done it the first night after he changed her and they hadn't stopped since. Yet during their time together somethings had changed, in a way she became his student, an apprentice of death. In other ways she had become herself once more. Putting aside the slinky dresses he preferred Astra had resumed wearing men's shirts and pants custom tailored to fit her lithe frame and despite Sorin's arguments about it she carries a full sized desert eagle, powerful enough to stop an engine with one well placed shot or leave a hole in a person the size of a pie plate; always reassuring him it was "just in case." In case of what she would never really define.

Trying to keep up with Sorin is hard but Astra pushes herself each time to not be left far behind. Sometimes she would forget why she worked so stubbornly to meet his requests, but it was good for her to be busied in such a manner. It keeps her mind occupied with things other than what lives inside her own head. That was a problem all to it's self. Yet here in this moment her only thoughts are on the hunt. The smells, sounds, and movement of living creatures around them. As always, her maker is a head of her. Even if she loses sight of him between the trees for a moment, with the strong connection they share she knows exactly where he is. Once Sorin comes to a stop she is beside him in an instant.

Hearing as he does she understands what will happen the moment he starts to light the torch. She can imagine the rage of her small cousin, Yumi, if she knew what was about to happen here. Astra catches the blade, a snap of her wrist rolls it over the back of her hand swiftly so she has a different grip, very nontraditional. This type of killing does not thrill her as much but she gives a nod all the same, launching herself into the air as the bats come out of the cave's mouth. These bats are native to the area an are much smaller than the ones that followed Yumi from England, but they function much the same. Sorin did not say she couldn't use her knowledge of bats to accomplish this task.

Astra starts to slaughter the bats as she moves as rapidly around them as she can using herself as a wall for their sonic sight to bounce off from, keeping as many herded together as she can as they move higher up. She does not focus on decapitating all of them either, to remove one wing causes them to plummet straight down to the ground and others she skewers, only slinging them off the blade with her other slashes. Once she has reached the limit of the tops of the trees she leaps high, taking as many as she can with her last effort. She she comes crashing back down through the top limbs. After a moment she lines herself up to tip off the edge of a branch and make a controlled fall to the forest floor. Her landing is heavy, they always have been but she brushes it off without a problem now. Following her one trail back she removes the heads of the dead and dying bats along the way. She can hear and smell each and every one that she felled and they are soon too many to carry so she pitches them almost perfectly one at a time into a pile at the feet of her lover.

When she finally comes into sight of him once once she draws close and drops the last five. "One hundred and seventeen." Her once crisp white shirt is misted with many different patterns of ultra fine blood spray. She holds out her soiled hand, palm up, the hilt of the small sword dangling from between two fingers. She smiles but it looks a bit tired, she is ready to have human blood again, even if it must come from one of those despicable donor bags. "Did I do well enough?"

Sorin conteplated with pride as his apprentice leaped and killed through that section of the forest. About two or three thousand bats flew out from that hole, but she was doing a good job in lowering their numbers. Sorin knew she wouldn't kill more than a hundred and fifty bats or around that, but he did not expect more than that from her. If he tried to kill them, using the same blade, he too wouldn't be able to kill more than two or three hundred himself. For someone so recently turned like her, that was through everything she was, it was a very good result.

After the swarm was gone and the last bat tasted her steel, Sorin took a look around the field. There were too many body parts to count, but...maybe more than a hundred. It a good number. He observed her as she counted all of them, throwing them at his feet. The pile almost reached his knees. She told him the number, and Sorin gave her a smal smile and a firm nod. But as every master, he had to push her to be better. "Hm...you could have done better. You have much more than that in you, you have to learn on how to tap on that power.'' he said, looking at the pile. Even though Sorin pushed her like that, he had to admit...she was one of the best hunters he had ever hunted with. There weren't many vampires more skilled than her in the arts of hunting. But, to ble able to protect herself, she needed to be better. To be the best.

Without waiting for the look of unsatisfaction from her, he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good job. Keep improving yourself." he said, and walked past her, taking a deep breath, smelling the air. No humans in a ten mile range. The first human he could smell...the mage. His blood was powerful enough to give Sorin a huge boost on his powers, and more than once he thought about paying him a personal visit...but lady Lulu would not be very happy. And Sorin wasn't very sure he could hold his ground against him.

But there was indeed a very interesting thin in the air. A very rare animal during that time of the year, that one must've been lost from its pack. And if she succeeded in killing it, Sorin might even give her a gift for it. He looked back at his apprentice, his eyes getting lost in her features for a while. He approached her and wrapped a hand around her waist, pressing her body against his. His orange eyes shone brightly against her pale skin. He could not resist the proximity, and before he knew it, their lips and tongues were together again.

After a whole minute that felt like a split second, Sorin pulled away softly, not being able to completly open his eyes before tasting her lips several times with quick kisses. "Let's go hunt another one? You'll like this one, i'm sure, big and deadly. Or do you need to feed first?" he asked, running his hand across her cheek. Sorin worried more about her than anyone would think he could worry about others.

The words from her love do sting at first. Astra has worked on her technique for the 10 years she has lived in undeath, learning all she can by watching him and meeting his challenges. Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever be good enough by his standards. Sorin is so much older and now entwined with the essence of that demon so i might be impossible for her to ever measure up. But the kiss to her cheek comforts her troubled thoughts.

She could see that something distracts him for a moment, a scent in the air. She tries to detect it herself but cannot find anything that would spark his interest in such a way; it must be too far or subtle for her to detect. The doubts start to flood back in but then his hand is on her drawing her in. When his does this there is no forest, no snow, no world outside their bodies that fit together like puzzle pieces. Her arms snake up over Sorin's shoulders and her fingers slide through his soft down like hair. It is such a familiar sensation and one that ignites her from her very core. He had been the first to introduce her to such passion and she would drink it up the way she does a fresh kill.

When he begins to pulls away Astra whines softly, kissing his jaw and neck a few more times as he begins to speak. "Hmm?" She tilts her head up, yellow gold eyes that once matched his turning up to meet his now burning orange gaze. "I can continue if you would like. It's not like i would have a choice in a fight...and if it's so big then I can feed from it, yes? Two birds with one stone, my love." The corner of her mouth creases with a smirk and she nods in agreement.

To be honest to herself, killing humans or playing games with other people is more fun than the hunt now that her skills have become so developed. The animals could not fight with cunning, only bare instinct to fight to survive or escape. Humans would sometimes try to trick the vampire hunters, to come up with strategy that ended up being pointless in the end. That was amusing to her in a rather cruel way. But that's the key to the danger in a being like her. She feels no regret for inflicting pain and suffering on her victims. No mercy was ever shown to her, so why now would she show it to the cattle that is her delicious food.

Astra is prone to wanting to please her lover and maker during these lessons. To make him proud, to keep him happy, to thrill him with her dance of death. She had felt it the first time she killed at his request, when she snapped that beast's neck with her hands he had smiled. So she will push her limits, even if she is hungry and a bit tired. To show him the one he made is worth all his effort, is worth staying with. "Lead the way, darling."

It is not a question of how one should conduct themselves, this is not what this silence has come to signify - no; a patience in allowing the other to speak when she saw fit. Minute sounds catching as the maid finishes her meal but still the man refuses to alter his diverted eyes. It would only further cause discomfort, would it not? Then again - for whom? His frame slightly straightening once more as Kaa mina s words drew forth, addressing her current company. The act of meeting her gaze almost seems laboured for the butler, perhaps it is his subconscious that is making the act more trying than it should be. Clear words spoken and yet one feels so foreign to hear: appreciation. So that is what the boxes are for - A gift? How this simple act, this gesture of kindness is lost on the dark skinned vampire. It is rare for Gio to take a compliment let alone a token of gratitude. Maintaining his trademark expression even though his thoughts have begun to race. Dainty hands, devoid of colour now remain motionless. But why is it now One cannot help but feel that Kay should conserve her energy, though somehow even if those words were uttered it probably would have done little to persuade the woman.

Kaa mina s gentle voice carries forth while dull pools of the turned vampire slip to rest upon Adrienne. Content evident in the other maid from the praise no doubt. Was the other just as surprised? There is a brief pause before the injured individual speaks out again. Is it to collect her thoughts, her words? Is she straining herself yet again? There is a minor change in his expression evident in how his brows are resting. How should he respond, what could the butler possibly say. That common response he usually gives will not due; and now must pause to compose a reply. My thanks Kaa mina. A tone almost as if to whisper - how strange it felt. Adverting that gaze momentarily toward the box and soon back to the maid whom permitted her body to ease itself into the seat. Extending his hand out, this time a movement fluid - not hesitant in the slightest. A gloved hand lays over her own as he crouches to meet her level: an action deemed appropriate in this circumstance. You must rest. Gripping Kay s hand ever so lightly, as if to stress his point. Yet to even open his gift, the primary concern and duty lies with making sure Kay will be alright - the rest can wait.

?. How wonderful a reaction indeed. In that moment - that was uncertainty was it not? Those lips curl sharply as that expression of the guard s has altered - however brief, it won t soon be forgotten. Was she coming to terms with what had been said or refusing this possibility all together this truth. And this - this is how you justify it? Time has played tricks on you is that it? But maybe in this game she could be the sacrifice he needs - but such is a fleeting thought. The guard above continues to advance, it is unlikely this woman will back down based on her stance and tone. Readying herself it would seem. Such is her loyalty - or is it foolishness? Does the guard realise the turned vampire has betrayed the estate? That he moves of his own accord? Is that why she moves and speaks in such a manner?

That frame has yet to be stilled. Even as she is calling out to him yet again, addressing the guard by name - How charming. That's right - it is slowly returning: she was the one who seemed wary of him, just as Rathrut was. Guess it has been far too long if you ask me. a winded sigh escapes. Trying to charm the lady? Futile as it may be, some things never change. Flattering to know you haven t forgotten me. Trying not to draw attention to the text within his grip as he proceeds forward. Crackling of decayed wood and glass under his feet soon stilled by Adele. Seems time has done little to dull her wits. Brows knitting together. Smooth talking will do little to win her over. A shame. Lifting his head up slightly, waiting at the bottom of the steps. How that laugh escapes with ease. There is no answer required.

The words to follow from her lips and actions preceding are most curious. No one here thinks I should stay? There are others? Slipping his gaze to the side then back upon her frame. Perhaps the woman s mind isn t as well as he previously thought. There are only corpses that litter the grounds from what the man can sense. That thick Russian accent coming through, a tone devoid of warmth, Are you giving me an order?" How humorous. "I walk in the King s place. Still continuing with that? Was that a complete lie though - would she doubt his authority? If you stand against me - you will not live to see the night s end. No jest in that tone. He does not wait for a reply, springing off his heal and up the steps - seeking to close this gap. Of noble blood - that is what courses through the young man s veins - however such is tainted. Yet to draw his weapon what is it that causes such restraint? Not wanting to follow through? No, there is something Konstantin wants to know; needs an answer for.

Sorin smiled.'It's not like i would have any choice in a fight', she said, and such words filled him with pride. That was exactly the kind of attitude he wanted from her, no more, no less. Strive to train strive to be the best, struggle to be the deadliest and most skilled. That was what he was trying to make her, and if she kept going like that, that's what she would become. Yet his chest burned with pride, Sorin limited himself to a nod and a smile, nothing more. Any thoughts on how proud of her he was, he vanished with them completly. She shouldn't know how proud he was, and their mental connection was strong enough for her to figure it out in seconds.

"Very well, if you say so..." he said, with his arms still around her body. Sorin couldn't help but kiss her again at that moment, he was far to happy with her demonstration of will to not show it it, one way or another. His kisses got more and more passionate, moving down to her jaw and to her neck when he pulled her long hair back. Sorin suddenly had a flashback...their first time, by the lake, under the moon. It had been over ten years, but each time was as intense as the first. As he got lost in the thought, his hands were moving aroun, taking off his coat and starting to take of her shirt. He was breathing quickly already, but they still had to train more, and now that she had showed him her willingness, he couldn't waste it...not that making love to her was a waste of time. "Come on...we will have much more time for it later, when we're more confortable in our bed...", he whispered to her, barely being able to force himself away from her body.

Still holding her hand, Sorin grabbed his coat and slinged it over his shoulder. It was much lighter than before, now that he wasn't carrying any firearms with him, just blades and knives. He looked at her again, the taste of her lips making him smile a bit. "Now, i want you to smell the air. Try and focus, it is here, you can find it, if you really try. To me, it's as clear as the moonlight, but it doesn't mean it cant be clear to you too." he said, slowly, without her knowing, guiding her not towards, but further away from their pray. She had to be able to smell her prey from a greater distance. Sorin knew her abilities, and his steps slowed down bit by bit until he reached the limit of it, if he went any further, she would never pick it up. Now it was on her to follow the direction of the wind and find it.

Kaa'mina is surprised by Giovanni's gloved hand covering hers. He'd even crouched down... he doesn't behave this way. This... this is how she would comfort a shaken guest, not normal for him at all. Through her dazed and slow surprise the maid shakes her head very subtly. As much as she knows that she needs rest, other things must come first. All things concerning the house come before her own comfort. She will not suddenly break into a million pieces now after the danger has passed, so there is no reason for her to be needy. "I will... I will rest, but I must get cleaned up first. Should I be needed or called upon suddenly I can not, must not, present myself like this." It's very likely that's why she'd had her bathrobe on when she answered the door for Adrienne.

Kay takes one hand of her two out from under his and places it over the back of his glove giving a little squeeze as she forces a smile that causes the edge of the scar to crinkle along her cheek. "Thank you for your concern, both of you." Her eyes flick to Adrienne then back to Giovanni once more. She is not sure if his strange look is because the she looks so horrible or if the damage perhaps isn't so bad, but the edges of the slash marks still tingle in such a way that she can not forget about them for even a second.

Unaccustomed to this amount of direct attention, especially while covered in stinking Were blood, the head maid is ready to slink away to her inner chambers. The only way she would rest right now is if the were forced straight into her bed, that much is clear. "I will retire now." She starts to shift, as if to stand but then pauses. "But... this incident does bring something of import to mind... Should something happened to me in the future... I would like you, Giovanni, to take my place as head of staff. If you would accept, that is." Her words are still a bit labored and her vision appears to be in and out of focus again. What was it about Were injuries that made them so difficult to recover from? Was it only the fact that she'd not had fresh blood, or something more?

Her mind does not stay on such thoughts for long though, she instead is already thinking of how good the hot bath will feel and getting all the muck off her skin then out of her hair. She is making to stand up once more, very slowly, very carefully.

Astra could read more from the twist of his lips and the fervent way in which he draws her skin back to the caress of his mouth that he was pleased by her efforts without relying on their mental bonds. But those same bonds have unintended effects. Kissing along her neck like that still gives her chills when he moves across the spot where he first bit her. As Sorin tugs at her clothing she becomes as lost in him as he does her. It was problematic sometimes when they would forget the world around them, To compound that she has more trouble stopping than he. A soft growl rises from her throat when he mentions their bed and later, but she knows deep down he is a stubborn as she, and if he says not now, then it will not come to pass where they stand, a pile of decapitated heads at their feet, no matter how hard she might wish to force it. It takes her a minute to clear herself back to thoughts of the hunt.

As she listens to his instructions she is a bit frustrated at herself that she could not pick up the scent the first time. Their pace is a bit slower as they move hand in hand. She doesn't know what type of creature she is trying to locate either to make matters that much harder. Astra looks very unsure as she tries to search for the scent he is talking about. "There are wolves to the north west, but they aren't very big..." She closes her eyes and her eyebrows pinch with concentration, her fingers, still entwined with his, grip a bit tighter as she is trying. "An elk to the south... they are rather large here, called the king of the forest, but I'm not sure as to how dangerous they really are..." So she keeps trying, gripping his hand even tighter as she strains her senses.

She is trying to filter out all the other things that live in the forest, reindeer, foxes, rabbits, squirrels, voles, moles and owls in the night not to mention the sleeping things, birds, mice and snakes. Then heap to that her fresh waft of slaughter from the bats. It seems all to overwhelming for a moment, but she can't give up just like that. She must push all those things aside like the sea of voices from within. There must be something else.

What if this was a threat to her precious Sam and her dear little cousins. She would need to be able to do this. Between her desire to please Sorin and her attachment to the only family member that showed her kindness she taps into her reserves and picks up on something that wasn't native to England, but was far more dangerous and common in her homeland of rural Russia. "?..." she whispers at first to herself before her yellow gold eyes snap open. She hopes she has it right. "A bear darling?"

Adrienne watched Giovanni clasp the head maid's hand. Her eyes soften at his act of kindness. It was so unlike him, it warmed Adrienne's heart to know that he did care about a few things in life. The thought of losing Kaa'mina filled her with sadness and fear. Kay was a strong vampire. She would not go down without a fight. Adrienne bit her lower lip and tried to hide the fear from her eyes.

After hearing Kaa'mina request Giovanni to be head butler of the staff, Adrienne mentally tried to picture it. Giovanni and Kay were polar opposites of each other. They worked well with one another but Adrienne wasn't sure if Giovanni could "warm up" to the role as head of staff. That involved a lot of interaction with guests and staff. In Adrienne's mind, Giovanni seemed to be the loner type.

Adrienne watched as Kaa'mina stood slowly. She got the subtle hint that she desired to be left alone. Adrienne curtseyed and thanked the head maid again before she took her leave. As she walked down the hall, Adrienne could sense there were newcomers to the Estate. She also felt Nina's distress for her mother. Adrienne quickened her pace; she stood before the royal bedroom and checked her appearance before knocking. Adrienne wanted to see if she was needed to soothe the children. She figured that Lord Dartanian would take care of Samantha.

It was duty - no, that isn t what moved him. What has gotten into the butler? This is not his style, or rather method of dealing with individuals - especially not staff. Slight horror in this moment after the fact, a realisation he refuses outright. Trying to repress the emotion that is surfacing, to shake that thought that assaults him. Giovanni had spoken as if those words were of another, motions in accordance. Slipping yet again - this is inexcusable given his position and experience. It isn t right. How that mind tries not to digress. Bangs partially obscuring one eye, peering through the strands. Even though he looks at the maid, a conscious drawn elsewhere. But it is those words that escaped, how they manage to pull Gio back to this present moment. How frustrating this is becoming, to have one s attention wander with such ease. It should not have slipped in the first place. Orbs resting upon the maid s frame, Kaa mina is persistent, she always has been. The butler would have no doubt insisted the same if he were in her place - so why is there a double standard in her case? Returning the gesture, and some ease is granted. It is understood, this devotion - thus, the turned vampire does not interrupt or interject. As the head maid utters thanks, all he can do is merely offer a slight bow of his head, only to return the gaze.

Warmth - or at least what can be considered such - in her complexion is still lacking and yet she finds the strength to carry on. That stark, white glove slightly slips away as the head maid seeks to raise up. Permitting himself to stand: there to assist if such is required. But instead the woman has stilled her own movement. Had she needed more time? Perhaps in a sense such is true. Something more pressing that needed to be addressed, almost as if too urgent to let it wait. Merely maintaining eye contact, hands resting neatly at his sides once more. Giovanni has managed to regain his own composure. That is until she makes mention of him replacing her. It is not something he cares to entertain - and how horrible this pause has become. If such is ever to happen and this is your wish Kaa mina I will carry on in your place. The only comfort he can offer is in speaking truthfully. Soft steps can be heard as Adrienne excuses herself. How disgusted the vampire has become in entertaining this thought - but at any given time their life could end. Their life is considered an acceptable casualty is it not? What greater honour could there be So why do those words not sound so true. Not wanting to let on, but it seems harder and harder. Is there anything more you require? Feet drawn together, and that cold demeanour soon sets in, but those orbs tell a very different story.

Kaa'mina gives a slow nod to the other maid as she departs, pale lips stilled for words at the moment. Then her dull eyes turn back to figure of the butler. She is a bit dense but even she can not ignore the odd kilter of the butler's demeanor. Yet his words seem enough to comfort her. What a simple life it must be to be content that the estate not be left in disarray should a more serious misfortune befall her. The contemplation of her own end does not bother her as much as leaving the house unattended would. A strangely devoted little creature this petite vampiress is.

Successfully standing is a strange phenomenon to her at the moment. All the places affected by the beast's claws tingle furiously and it becomes disorientating effect. As she moved to stand up they had only grown in intensity. She clutches the two full bags in her left hand as she hold the other out in attempt to keep her balance. She will surely need to finish them as well. "No, there is nothing else... I will be much better... cleaned up and rested..." So looks directly into his gaze unsure if she's seeing something in Giovanni she has never seem before or if it's her tiredness playing tricks on her. "You needn't to worry about me." She isn't sure if this is his issue or not, or even if what she said was true, but it is in her nature to say such soothing things.

Kay's determination wavers for a moment. This stench is abhorrent, but her bed suddenly seems like an excellent choice. She could close her eyes and rest now then burn all the bedding later. Thinking of the bed may have been a bad idea. Her eyes dip closed dreamily and her frame sways. No, no, no, pull it together, cries some part of her consciousness. The shift in gravity is enough to force her eyes back open as her bare foot shifts forward awkwardly to compensate. She feels the need to retreat to er private chambers. Unable to hold her composure much longer the need grows stronger. Kay feels it's not that serious, but she does not want to be seen stumbling around like a drunkard. "Just a bit..." She even unintentionally mumbles as she makes two steps towards the door of her private chambers, listing to the side slightly.

Sorin observed her carefully as she recognized every different scent the wind brought her. She was doing amazingly good. By their mental connection, Sorin saw each and every animal she was recognizing, and she barely missed any of the living beings in a two mile range. But the bear was further away, it would be an almost seven mile walk. If she could find the scent, she would be much closer to Sorin than to an average vampire. Sorin silenced his toughts, trying not to distract her.

It was long before an expression of surprise assaulted her face, and Sorin gave her a smile, as if telling her that it had been there the whole time, all she needed to do was focus, and that she had suceeded. Her words opened even more his smile. She got it right, a bear, but not like any other she had seen before. That one was what druids and animists called guardians or avatars. Some of them believed they were gods in animal form... Let's see how much a god bleeds when you kill it... Sorin thought, his expression darkening a bit. "Yes, a bear. See, it wasn't that hard..." he said, and using both his hands, Sorin grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air, spinning her around before kissing her collar bones."Fantastic job, my love. Now, let's find it and kill it. I will take its fur and sew a nice blanket." he said, winking at her. Sorin jumped to the nearest tree, followed by her, and they started their hunt.

Due to their supernatural speed, they didn't take more than five minutes to reach the den where the bear lived. The creature was...magnificent. If a human looked at the far corner of the valley-like home of the animal, all they would see was what resembled a huge grey rock blocking the path. But it moved, slowly, rythmically. The bear's fur was as grey as a wolf's. It was enormous, almost 20 feet tall, its claws were almost a foot long, maybe even more than that. Sorin had a evil smile on his face. That would be one hell of a challenge. He pulled two daggers from his coat. Those weapons had chains attached to the handle, they were extremely hard to handle, but extremely dead if used correctly. He handed him both of the daggers and leaned back on the tree. "So, what do you think?" he asked, not bothering in minding his voice. The huge bear yawned and opened his eyes. They were as crimsom as the blood they both needed to survive.

Lillith Ann Goodwill

Lillith laid on the bed in her room reading a book. She had spent her whole day in her room reading and hadn't really noticed that it was now evening.

"Meow"

Lillith Looked up from her book and at the cat that laid next to her and noticed that Sarai had her head pointing to the window to indicate that it was night time and a good time to stop reading so Lillith could get something to eat. She also knew by the tone of the meow Sarai wasn't happy about being coped up in the room the whole day.

"Thank you Sarai for telling me the time. I'm sorry I really liked the book"

She said and patted the cats head as she got off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Come on Sarai we are going to the kitchen for some food and a dish of milk okay?"

She said looking at the cat. The familiar meowed joyfully and followed Lillith as they headed to the kitchen.

Anju was taken back by the sudden rise from the small child and then his wailing soon entialed. She held onto her doll as her cousin stared off into the distance, remsicing about her past pets. "You know Yumi I can bring things back to life. If your father killed your bats I can bring them back again to you" Anju placed a hand upon Yumi shoulder as to confort her. Anju was never the one for physical affection but she made a slgiht exception for her new found family member. She was not sure if bringing back the dead bats would suffice Yumi's saddness but Anju was quite efficent at re-animating corpses as well as pervesing their bodies. Boogie was a much easier transction since she had a host body for the soul to lay within rather than the old body. "I can make Odell a friend too, this kind of friend will never leave you no matter what anyone does to it" Anju stated as she removed her hand. Her golden eyes gazed into Yumi's for a moment before turning to the crying child, this family would prove to be quite intrguing. Yumi shook her head as she then held Odell gently in her arms, her hand stroking his head to help calm him down. "Yumi's bats aren't dead. They flew away and I can't talk to them anymore. Daddy would never kill Yumi's bats, even if he doesn't like them," she said, maintaining her faith that her father would never do anything terrible to her friends and pets, well nothing that would kill them and only short of slightly harming them. She loved her father very much and would never believe that he would do anything so cruel, not knowing that he is responsible for throwing the barrier up and sending her bats away. Yumi then looked at Anju, still holding on to Odell to help calm him down. Eying the penguin she smiled at Anju. "Maybe Odell would like a talking penguin," she siad noting the penguin doll he is carrying around. THen a new thought came to her. "Would you like Yumi to show you around?" she siad to Anju, offering to tour her around her home, even though she may not know where everything is. She personally would like to see Kaa'mina and check to see if she is ok after fighting the werewolf. At least this would get her mind off her bats for a little while. Understood. One hand raises, placed over his chest: a well rehearsed action - yet it does not lessen its significance. A slight bow is given; eyes drawn shut momentarily. This is where one usually excuses themselves to tend to other matters in this vast estate. However, as the butler resumes his stance, that straightened posture, those limbs refuse to advance - not giving an inch. Giovanni cannot, in good conscious, leave - not just yet. Dwelling upon the gentle voice of the head maid s spoken just a moment ago. Not only do they strike a chord but ring of truth: to some degree at least. Is that it - why the vampire remains why he waits so patiently? But it is his duty, is it not, to look after those whom live within the estate - regardless of title... so this act is should not be taken out of context.

Murmurs of the castle life can be heard beyond these walls, though a mind is focused on the most pressing matter. It is obvious that it is a struggle to carry on in this state - given what had transpired, the extent of her wounds, it is no surprise. Though the stone-like butler has not moved since. Cold eyes remain fixated upon the woman, as if waiting on a cue. When Kaa mina stumbles slightly that is when the butler releases from his self-assigned post. How curious indeed, her mind may be willing to push forward but would her body be? A faint sigh manages to escape and that gloved hand now invades Kay s space. Hoping to steady her body, to act as a crutch. The proximity between them is no more. Gio is taking it upon himself to care for the head maid - regardless if she will object. That trademark expression graces his features, Just a bit further. seeking to complete those words that unintentionally slipped from before? Perhaps. An attempt at warmth made as a small smirk tries to form but it seems to be lost in translation and quick to fade.

Walking slowly and carefully with Kay close, not wanting to cause further discomfort. The turned vampire had escorted the injured woman into her private quarters, where the embrace of the sheets awaits a weary body. This isn t the norm to enter in such a manner or at all, in all honesty - so this is something Giovanni will apologise for later. Withdrawing his hand from her petite frame, her scent mingles with that of another - the werewolf s blood: not pleasing to say the least but it does not filter to the surface nor will he let on to such. Staring forward before permitting his gaze to fall toward her scared face. If there is something you require - all you need do is ask. Uttering in a firm yet flat tone - both scolding in some manner and encouraging in another. To make use of his services was she worried it would be a nuisance to take time to watch over her? That this was burdening the vampire in some way?The king was releived that his wife was keeping up with her feedings. As a young vampire, it was easy to stray from animal blood and only consume human blood, but most of his staff was safe from his wife, considering she had a soft spot for them, regardless of her hunger. That was something he admired about her, but right now there was no time for admiration, he worried for her well being, and what else? There were his kids to consider, and his new 'in-laws' if that's what he could truly call them. What would Levine think of this whole situation? Did he know his brother well enough to know this wouldn't be accepted by him? Or was he completely wrong about him? But how?

All these questions running through his mind and not a single answer was found. "Good, you should keep with your feedings regularly." Dartanian spoke before he noticed her words started to sound strange, her voice trembling. "Alright, I will seek a magician, just...relax, do I make myself clear? Don't try and strain yourself. You'll be tempted to do things, but for goodness sake woman, listen to me for once." He kissed her forehead gently and proceeded to the door where he had an unexpected visit from Adrienne, one of his house hold staff. He barely knew the woman, and then again, he barely knew any of his staff in the past years here. Many had been replaced due to having found many of them dead thanks to Eres.

"Oh...Pike, is it?" Dartanian shook head and tried to correct himself. "Anna...Addy...Adry...ADRIENNE! Ah yes, that's it!" The king knew he had butchered her name by having tried to remember it, but his lovely british accent helped him to remain ever so charming even when fumbling with names. "Sorry, what are you doing here? Where is my head staff maid? What is her name...Kaami? Kam? Whatever her name is, I need h-...Do not tell me she's quit...please don't tell me she's quit, because I need someone to check on the children while I take care of some errands."

He stood there in the door frame, looking left to right in the hallways before finally removing himself from his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. His body was a bit close to Adrienne's as he did so, feeling she could have done something about it earlier, by moving, but invading her bubble was the last of the kings worries. "Well, report the status of my head of staff and possibly other news if you have any. I am a bit behind on a lot of my gossip in my own home..." Other than Arcana waltzing back into the castle with his brothers child, it probably couldn't be topped with anything felt her husband's lips pressed against her forehead and she gave him a weak smile. She knew Dart worried about her and she really wished there was more she could do to alleviate his worry. She heard his footsteps recede from the side of their bed and she could barely make out the voices of her and her personal maid. She slid up to a seated position and looked around the room, sighing softly to herself. She wanted so badly to know what was wrong with her, but she didn't have a clue. This is the first time she had really felt like this and it scared the living daylights out of her.

As she sat there zoning out a little, she thought she felt a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

Please, leave her alone, she means us no harm. You know who she is, even if she does not know who we are. Please, I know this is all knew to you, but you are affecting her in ways you do not know,Samantha heard a voice speak. Then it was like she could feel another set of eyes upon her and this made her shiver.

I am trying not to hurt her, since I could never purposely hurt her. It is like I have no control over myself and I am hurting her accidentally,a second voice spoke. Samantha was wondering if in her sickened state she was hallucinating.

((Walking with her husband))Kaa'mina had started to lift her right hand to catch herself once she drew closer to the door yet suddenly her imbalance is corrected. There is only a soft noise of subtle surprise as Giovanni's gloved hand guides her back on course. The other vampire takes on her weight as is it nothing to one of their kind in an uninjured state. Once the need for her own balance is taken out of the equation it is obvious she can still move her feet. So at this juncture she retires her objections and tries her best to look gracious and not ashamed. The amount of times she has been this close to him she can count on her fingers, maybe even just one hand, and his scent is much stronger in this proximity. Even exhausted as she might be it would be rude to breath in it deeply so she is careful not to as she takes note that he must use heavy starch on his uniform.

Just inside the door to her dimly lit private quarters is the bag from her small wastebasket, stuffed full of the tainted clothing from the fight, even her shoes. It is tied of hastily but given her state it had been the best she could manage at the time and something few would have given effort for. Her eyes drop to it with a slight look of revulsion as they pass. Kay does not argue being piloted to the large sleigh bed centered on the far wall of the room as her center shifts from side to side but is kept in check by the strong yet careful grasp. Her frame lowers onto deep colored comforter and she looks up at Giovanni's straightening form. His forward stare makes her wonder if she has made him uncomfortable by needing this escort, or by...

Yet as his eyes drop to her and he speaks his tone conveys much more. Kaa'mina looks down at the blood packs now clasped in both hands again. He seems to be saying much in so few words, a lot for Giovanni indeed so the point is finally getting across to her. The head maid considers carefully for a moment, pursing her lips slightly as she decided it is alright to make two small requests of him. She lifts to gaze to reply as is proper. I would appreciate it if you could take that bag of rubbish down to the incinerator for me. She hesitates a fraction of a second before she continues. And... if it is not too much trouble, please come check on me in a few hours... She was going to add "just to be sure" at the end but stops herself from saying such a horrible, pessimistic thing. Astra receives the weapon from Sorin and she begins by wrapping the chain thrice around her left wrist and once around her right, allowing for more play in length to one side. Her sharp eyes take stock of the massive creature as her lover reclines back against the rough winter wood. I think it will almost be a shame to slaughter such a rare specimen. It makes me wonder how it has grown so large... Her voice trails off so softly while her gaze hardens further. It appears she suspects something is different about this bear than most, something her maker has not mentioned. Her gaze becomes fixed in a blood chilling manner as she starts attempting something she has pushed very few times. Only when she is with Sorin and only when away from her cousin's home; purposely calling on the power of that dark thing inside her, those ravenous forces that drove her over the edge long ago. Sorin will recognize the sensation immediately through his entire being as he absorbed a sliver of it from within her own mind.

That place, Astra's mind, has only become more dangerous and tricky of a place since she has started to gain control of her own planeswalker abilities passed down to her through Sorin's blood. A part of him has become part of her and part of her has become part of him. Like two pieces of string, folded over one another and entwined to make a stronger fiber the two of them are. Not to say individually they don't have weak points, much the opposite, but they make up for each other in those few areas of shortcomings.

In the present, the whites of the girl's eyes are becoming a bit darker, for she wishes to see as that thing can see. If she can achieve that sight while maintaining control she will be able to tell if the enormous animal has been altered by magic. She slips a little deeper and the air around her skin darkens even further within the already shadowy night. Body tensed from head to toe, she is having to resist the feeling that she is being gripped by a very large hand. To give in to that force that wishes to bend her will might cause her to lose herself once more. Every time she attempts this is a practice and a test.

It starts to become clear to her slowly. Yes, this is no normal beast, yet it is not tampered with by an form of magic she has ever seem or can identify. She huffs a breath as she raises her chin slightly. What is that thing you send me to kill, Sorin? She cuts her eyes quickly to her casually positioned lover, the knowledge and intent of her question will be very clear to him, he will understand what she sees quickly.

Her gaze unwavering on him as she waits for his answer she also starts to force the tightening grip back and away, pushing it back to that deep place within her. So far she is very successful, yet again she did not draw from it very much. Sorin smiled a little bit as she took the dagger from him, wrapping it in both hands. It wasn't the way Sorin used it, since he had another one hid under his leather coat. As she commented on how shameful it would be to slay such a creature, Sorin shook his head slowly. "It's the cycle of life. This thing had no predators - until we came. Natural selection is doing its job." he said. The creature that made his lair on that portion of the forest was, obviously, no ordinary animal. Sorin wasn't even sure if he could call that thing an animal. It's massive size and crimsom eyes were a sight to see. The animal took a deep breath, smelling the air. Finding nothing, he closed his crimsom eyes once again. Sorin smiled a little again. One of the many qualities of being a vampire: they could be scentless to the creatures of the forest.

Astra stood still, and Sorin felt a chill crawl up his spine. It was happenning. He stood up straight and positioned himself by her side. Her eyes slowly became darker and so did the air around her, and Sorin felt as if his mind was being invaded. His eyes also became darker, and the vampire clenched his teeth. Voice assaulted his head, but they were too many for him to pick up words. Better that way. Sorin was not training her to control that parasite inside her mind, not directly at least. He was training her to become a better vampire, and consequently, her mind was also becoming strong. Sorin wondered what would he have to do if that thing ever took control again. After a minute or so, her eyes came back to normal, so did his.

Sorin sighed deeply, his hand massaging his temple as a headache took place. Not too strong, but enough to make him want to sleep for a couple hours. He looked up to her and took a deep breath. "That, Astra, is an Avatar. Some people think they are gods. It will bleed if we strike it, but it wont be an easy kill. I've heard a story about a group of adventurers that once spotted an avatar in the form of a wolf. The beast slaughtered a group of twenty men, twenty skilled hunters.". Her question answered, or at least part of it, Sorin focused and put his hand over his forehead. It was time to seek help from an old friend for that headache, otherwise it could make Astra loose her focus in battle, since they shared each other's pain. Using his bloodmancing skills, Sorin increased his endorphin production. He had no bloodstream, at least not that moment, since it had been over twelve hours since his last meal, lucky for him the pain was on his head only. Had it been a more distant place, like his hand or thigh, there would be nothing he could do unless he fed.

As the pain gradually stopped, Sorin started to feel lighter and lighter. He lost focus and leaned back against the tree again, taking a deep breath. The pain was gone. "I dont really know how supernatural that thing is...its made of a raw form of magic i only heard about, the one druids and animists can bend, even though i've never seen it myself. It is said that the blood of this creature is...powerful, to say the least. It's said to have amazing healing powers if put over wounds, and if drank, one will absorb a bit of this creature's supernatural ferocity and instinct. I saw a man once, many years ago, that claimed to have drank a wolf avatar's blood. He was a lycanthrope with full control over it." Sorin explained, as if he was reading it from a piece of paper. His memory almost never faulted him. The hybrid sat down on the tree branch and moved his head towards the creature, as if telling her it was time to wasn't too surprised when Lord Dartanian opened Samantha's door. She took a step back and bowed a little while he butchered her name. Adrienne didn't mind, he had more important things on his mind that trying to remember names. Adrienne raised her head to meet his gaze, "Miss Kaa'mina hasn't quit," She bit her lower lip and decided to explain what happened. "From what she has told and from what I saw, she is injured and is resting in her chambers. I believe she was outside with your daughter Yumi and Sir Konstantin, when a werewolf attacked them. The beast was killed but Kaa'mina suffered many injuries."

Adrienne paused for a moment, her hands clasped before her. "I have been helping Kaa'mina and your wife look after the children. There is no need to worry for them." She smiled softly, "Giovanni, your butler, is seeing to Kaa'mina's wounds. I'm sure she will make a speedy recovery." Adrienne had to think about any other news, "Sir Konstantin has left on business; I do not know the nature of it but it seems to be for the betterment of the Estate."

She delved into her psychic senses and felt two people approaching the Estate, "My Lord, there are people coming to the castle." Adrienne closed her eyes, "One is familiar, the other I have never met before. I don't think they will bring trouble to you or your family."Adrienne opened her emerald green eyes and bowed again, "That is all I have to report for now. If you would like I will send for Giovanni to assist you." She took another step back, this time to the side so that Dartanian could pass. "If you do no need my services any longer, I will tend to your children." Adrienne's voice was soft but clear. She reached out with her mind to find Yumi and Odell. "Yumi? Where are you? Is your brother with you?"Adrienne quickly read the girl's mind; her heart ached when knowing that Yumi wanted to see Kay. She would break the news in person rather through telepathy. Adrienne waited for the king's response before taking her received the telepathy and attempted to focus her mind to talk to her. With the barrier up, her presence was deemed less powerful, not having the usual magical presence as before. "Yumi is in her room with a new friend. and Odell is with Yumi," she thought to Adrienne. She looked at Anju and smiled, feeling a little better than before as she now had a new friend to play and talk to. STill she felt somewhat lonely without her bats to guide her or join her."IS Miss Adrienne going to come visit?" she thought to Adrienne. Pretty much she loved the staff, with Adrienne and Kay being her two favorite maids, but Kay still being her favorite. SHe didn't know about whether the two maids were still competing against each other or not, not that she would usually listened as her cousin spoke to her about her father and the bats she claimed as pets. The word father caused Anju to stiffen for a moment and soon enough she had drowned out Yumi's talking with her own thoughts. Where was her father? Why was brother and mother so angry with her uncle? There were things going on beneath the surface of it all that Anju could not entirely understand. She wanted to know where her father was but was that information something she could handle?

Anju was snapped back to the present when Yumi asked her for a tour around the castle. Her golden orbs were now upon the small boy named Odell. A little possession spell wouldn't take to much of her, yes she would be a little weak and need blood but it would be a nice gift to her new family. "Ok Yumi, I would like to see your home...but I want to give Odell something first" She placed Boogie down onto the bed. She reached her small hands towards the penguin that was by Odell. She placed the doll close to her heart, pushing its head into her bosom. Anju closed her eyes for a moment and began chanting strange incant ion at a quicken pace. From underneath her eyelids one could tell her eyes were racing about. She was trying to find the proper soul to implant into the child's doll as to appease him rather than scare him. After a few moments she came across a young boys soul that hung onto the idea of running in the field with his brothers. Once Anju reopened her eyes the golden awe seemed to have dimmed slightly now a dull topaz. She handed the doll back to Odell and picked her own back up.

"I hope you like your new friend Odell, its been a long time since he had played so show him a pleasant time" She explained to him before turning her attention back onto Yumi. "Alright I am ready to go now". You re mother is sick? Luigsech asked, worry washing over him. At these times, he wished he had the powers his daughter and grandchildren carried so as to let him also know before hand when something was wrong. Sadly though, this ability to sense his children s pain was something Luigsech seemed to lack and thus he d have to trust Nina when she said his daughter was ill. She s in her room, correct? he asked again, just to make sure in case she had transferred to another room. Can you lead me to her? he asked.

Right now, all other problems out there like feeding Grace or checking in on Yumi were abandoned to check up on his daughter. The last he had see of her, she was in good health or see she looked to be in good health. So he feared something terrible might be wrong with her. He hoped though that it was nothing, and that possibly he could do something to help if that was the continued to cry to himself though his sobbing did slowly ease up as Yumi hugged him and worked to ease his sobbing. As he gradually calmed, his little wailing turned to sniffling and at last he was silent save for the small sniffle here and there. Again, he wasn t paying too much attention since the two were more talking to each other than to him, but when Anju spoke Odell s name, followed with Yumi doing the same he looked up and glanced at the two, listening to them or at least catching what else they had to say after. Quite confused and not really knowing what to say, he tensed a little went Anju reached out and took the little penguin toy from his arms. He reached out to try and grab it again, and nearly went back to crying however that was quickly stopped when he noticed the girl start to chant.

Confused and possibly a little interested he listened on as she continued to chant before at last reopening her eyes and handing the doll back over. Even more confused than before, he barely listened as he stared at the doll, not understanding what she meant by new friend until the little toy began to move. Startled, he dropped it and pulled back for a moment, watching it before he moved a little closer. Like a cat, he eyed it and poked the penguin toy, trying to understand what in god s green earth had happened to it and why it was suddenly moving. After a moment of observing the now living toy, Odell relaxed and hugged it close to him, looking between the two as he wondered what plans they had nodded. "Mom is in her room but she is feeling scared," she siad as she held on to Luigsech's hand, her little hand trying to hold on tight as she is worried about her mother. She then started walking with her grandfather, heading to the staircase and walking slowly up as her body size still demanded some effort. Good thing she has her grandpa to support her way up. Soon they came up to their parent's floor and walked to Sam's room. She cutely knocked on the door. "Mom, its grandpa and Yonina, can we come in?" she said as she stood closely against her grandfather. Something was certainly making her mother feel a bit frightened. "Grandpa, mom really is frightened," she said as she can feel some fear in sam mixed with some uncertainty. yonina then looked up at Dartanian and Adrienne. "Daddy, is mommy ok? She's feeling scared," she said then looked up at Adrienne, wondering if she is going to see to her sister since she is with Luigsech, her grandfather. "Umm Adrienne, I think Yumi is with Odell and another girl in the servant's halls" she said to giggled as she saw her brother had accepted the living doll. "When can the doll speak?" she said to Anju as she took both her brother's hand and Anju's. SHe walked out and headed to the staircase and leaving her bedroom door open, walking down to the floor where the servant's quarters were. She really wanted to see her servant friends and see if they are alright. As she walked she would leave a smaller yet still detectable presence for Adrienne to follow in case she is going to look after them "Lets see the servants. They are really friendly vampires," she said then looked at Odell. "Do you want to see big sister Kay?" she said to her brother. She did wonder how much her brother liked the company of maids like Kay or Adrienne when their parents were too busy to tend to them. Yumi certainly liked spending time with either maids despite their different approaches to please the children. SHe then looked at the doors and pointed at the hallways ahead of them. "THis is where big sis KAy and other servants live. They say that Yumi can come and visit them whenever I want," she said to them as she walked along the hall. "Big Sis Kay?" she called out, trying to remember which room she slept was an inconvenience that Kay became bed ridden, but what more could he do about it? There was only one thing he could do now, and that was allow for Adrienne to do Kay's job, as well her own, but that was a lot on one person, then again so was being head of staff. He cared little now for it, but was curious about what Konstantin was doing away from them all. The man hadn't really seen Konstantin all that often in the past 10 years the russian had served there at his summer home. "Betterment of the state? You sure he didn't mention where he was off too? This is strange, if you understand what I mean." Dartanian grunted at the plight he was in and couldn't help but feel as though this wasn't really your average pop in and out mission the man was going on.

Looking at Adrienne once again after his gaze fell on the floor, he spoke again, "People? What in the world?" Dartanian couldn't exactly understand where these guests were coming from, but maybe they had reason to see him? He was after all the king of all vampires and one of his duties was to ensure all the other covenants were doing alright and aid them in the best way he could. "Alright , thank you for your report, and yes, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Giovanni, I have a few duties for him. As a matter of fact, while you're here, can you-" He was cut off by his litte daughter, Yumi's twin, Yonina. "Oh hello my darling girl...What are you..." She was banging away at the door, in hopes her mother would open up and let her in. He too sensed a strange force and thought he had heard other voices in the room, but wasn't sure if he was just going crazy or the stress was builing up, or maybe Sammy had been doing something in there that required the presences of...no, no it didn't make any sense at all to him. "Nina, child, your mother is fine...she's just a little exhausted and not feeling too well. We, had a bit of a...well disagreement, and she's just resting. No reason to worry."

Dartanian looked to his father-in-law, a strange, yet loyal subject, it was odd calling him a subject, knowing his ties to the family. However Dartanian never felt the pressures nor was he ever intimidated by him. His daughter mentioned her sister and brother, and that was what he wanted to speak to Adrienne about. "Yes, , would you please go check on those three, I believe the third child is...someone very special to this family, so if you would go and take care of them, it would be appreciated, greatly."

The king was quite the powerful man, but he was just as caring and sweet to his staff. His brother had never felt that being kind to your subjects in the way Dartanian had been, would ever do any good. Though Dartanian knew that being ruthless and have people tremble at the sight of you, would gain you their full loyalty, he knew the consequences as well. Dartanian also found out that if you just treated them the same as you did your family, kindly, your subjects were surely to follow you to the end in just about anything you did."Luigsech, if you don't mind, my wife is not feeling all to well. She needs a magical doctor, but I'm not sure where to find one, maybe you can diagnose her?"Samantha was distracted temporarily from the voices when she heard another voice added to those of her husband and her maid. She strained her ears to hear who the other voice was and it took her only a minute to figure out it was her daughter Nina's voice. She focused on that voice and could hear what sounded to be worried, mixed with the tapping on her door. Her heart went out to her child, knowing the little girl was frightened and realized it was probably because she sensed she was ill.

She was just about to tell her husband to let their daughter in, when the two voices seemed to start up again.

Do you think there is anyway I can keep from hurting her?the second voice asked.

I don't know, but I can sense it is scaring her. Maybe if we combine our power, we can help her,the first voice suggested. Samantha looked confused, then she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

We need to stop, that just made it worse,the second voice yelped.

((Walking with her husband))

Time To Strike

Lillith laid on the bed in her room reading a book. She had spent her whole day in her room reading and hadn't really noticed that it was now evening.

"Meow"

Lillith Looked up from her book and at the cat that laid next to her and noticed that Sarai had her head pointing to the window to indicate that it was night time and a good time to stop reading so Lillith could get something to eat. She also knew by the tone of the meow Sarai wasn't happy about being coped up in the room the whole day.

"Thank you Sarai for telling me the time. I'm sorry I really liked the book"

She said and patted the cats head as she got off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Come on Sarai we are going to the kitchen for some food and a dish of milk okay?"

She said looking at the cat. The familiar meowed joyfully and followed Lillith as they headed to the kitchen.

Anju was taken back by the sudden rise from the small child and then his wailing soon entialed. She held onto her doll as her cousin stared off into the distance, remsicing about her past pets. "You know Yumi I can bring things back to life. If your father killed your bats I can bring them back again to you" Anju placed a hand upon Yumi shoulder as to confort her. Anju was never the one for physical affection but she made a slgiht exception for her new found family member. She was not sure if bringing back the dead bats would suffice Yumi's saddness but Anju was quite efficent at re-animating corpses as well as pervesing their bodies. Boogie was a much easier transction since she had a host body for the soul to lay within rather than the old body. "I can make Odell a friend too, this kind of friend will never leave you no matter what anyone does to it" Anju stated as she removed her hand. Her golden eyes gazed into Yumi's for a moment before turning to the crying child, this family would prove to be quite intrguing. Yumi shook her head as she then held Odell gently in her arms, her hand stroking his head to help calm him down. "Yumi's bats aren't dead. They flew away and I can't talk to them anymore. Daddy would never kill Yumi's bats, even if he doesn't like them," she said, maintaining her faith that her father would never do anything terrible to her friends and pets, well nothing that would kill them and only short of slightly harming them. She loved her father very much and would never believe that he would do anything so cruel, not knowing that he is responsible for throwing the barrier up and sending her bats away. Yumi then looked at Anju, still holding on to Odell to help calm him down. Eying the penguin she smiled at Anju. "Maybe Odell would like a talking penguin," she siad noting the penguin doll he is carrying around. THen a new thought came to her. "Would you like Yumi to show you around?" she siad to Anju, offering to tour her around her home, even though she may not know where everything is. She personally would like to see Kaa'mina and check to see if she is ok after fighting the werewolf. At least this would get her mind off her bats for a little while. Understood. One hand raises, placed over his chest: a well rehearsed action - yet it does not lessen its significance. A slight bow is given; eyes drawn shut momentarily. This is where one usually excuses themselves to tend to other matters in this vast estate. However, as the butler resumes his stance, that straightened posture, those limbs refuse to advance - not giving an inch. Giovanni cannot, in good conscious, leave - not just yet. Dwelling upon the gentle voice of the head maid s spoken just a moment ago. Not only do they strike a chord but ring of truth: to some degree at least. Is that it - why the vampire remains why he waits so patiently? But it is his duty, is it not, to look after those whom live within the estate - regardless of title... so this act is should not be taken out of context.

Murmurs of the castle life can be heard beyond these walls, though a mind is focused on the most pressing matter. It is obvious that it is a struggle to carry on in this state - given what had transpired, the extent of her wounds, it is no surprise. Though the stone-like butler has not moved since. Cold eyes remain fixated upon the woman, as if waiting on a cue. When Kaa mina stumbles slightly that is when the butler releases from his self-assigned post. How curious indeed, her mind may be willing to push forward but would her body be? A faint sigh manages to escape and that gloved hand now invades Kay s space. Hoping to steady her body, to act as a crutch. The proximity between them is no more. Gio is taking it upon himself to care for the head maid - regardless if she will object. That trademark expression graces his features, Just a bit further. seeking to complete those words that unintentionally slipped from before? Perhaps. An attempt at warmth made as a small smirk tries to form but it seems to be lost in translation and quick to fade.

Walking slowly and carefully with Kay close, not wanting to cause further discomfort. The turned vampire had escorted the injured woman into her private quarters, where the embrace of the sheets awaits a weary body. This isn t the norm to enter in such a manner or at all, in all honesty - so this is something Giovanni will apologise for later. Withdrawing his hand from her petite frame, her scent mingles with that of another - the werewolf s blood: not pleasing to say the least but it does not filter to the surface nor will he let on to such. Staring forward before permitting his gaze to fall toward her scared face. If there is something you require - all you need do is ask. Uttering in a firm yet flat tone - both scolding in some manner and encouraging in another. To make use of his services was she worried it would be a nuisance to take time to watch over her? That this was burdening the vampire in some way?The king was releived that his wife was keeping up with her feedings. As a young vampire, it was easy to stray from animal blood and only consume human blood, but most of his staff was safe from his wife, considering she had a soft spot for them, regardless of her hunger. That was something he admired about her, but right now there was no time for admiration, he worried for her well being, and what else? There were his kids to consider, and his new 'in-laws' if that's what he could truly call them. What would Levine think of this whole situation? Did he know his brother well enough to know this wouldn't be accepted by him? Or was he completely wrong about him? But how?

All these questions running through his mind and not a single answer was found. "Good, you should keep with your feedings regularly." Dartanian spoke before he noticed her words started to sound strange, her voice trembling. "Alright, I will seek a magician, just...relax, do I make myself clear? Don't try and strain yourself. You'll be tempted to do things, but for goodness sake woman, listen to me for once." He kissed her forehead gently and proceeded to the door where he had an unexpected visit from Adrienne, one of his house hold staff. He barely knew the woman, and then again, he barely knew any of his staff in the past years here. Many had been replaced due to having found many of them dead thanks to Eres.

"Oh...Pike, is it?" Dartanian shook head and tried to correct himself. "Anna...Addy...Adry...ADRIENNE! Ah yes, that's it!" The king knew he had butchered her name by having tried to remember it, but his lovely british accent helped him to remain ever so charming even when fumbling with names. "Sorry, what are you doing here? Where is my head staff maid? What is her name...Kaami? Kam? Whatever her name is, I need h-...Do not tell me she's quit...please don't tell me she's quit, because I need someone to check on the children while I take care of some errands."

He stood there in the door frame, looking left to right in the hallways before finally removing himself from his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. His body was a bit close to Adrienne's as he did so, feeling she could have done something about it earlier, by moving, but invading her bubble was the last of the kings worries. "Well, report the status of my head of staff and possibly other news if you have any. I am a bit behind on a lot of my gossip in my own home..." Other than Arcana waltzing back into the castle with his brothers child, it probably couldn't be topped with anything felt her husband's lips pressed against her forehead and she gave him a weak smile. She knew Dart worried about her and she really wished there was more she could do to alleviate his worry. She heard his footsteps recede from the side of their bed and she could barely make out the voices of her and her personal maid. She slid up to a seated position and looked around the room, sighing softly to herself. She wanted so badly to know what was wrong with her, but she didn't have a clue. This is the first time she had really felt like this and it scared the living daylights out of her.

As she sat there zoning out a little, she thought she felt a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

Please, leave her alone, she means us no harm. You know who she is, even if she does not know who we are. Please, I know this is all knew to you, but you are affecting her in ways you do not know,Samantha heard a voice speak. Then it was like she could feel another set of eyes upon her and this made her shiver.

I am trying not to hurt her, since I could never purposely hurt her. It is like I have no control over myself and I am hurting her accidentally,a second voice spoke. Samantha was wondering if in her sickened state she was hallucinating.

((Walking with her husband))Kaa'mina had started to lift her right hand to catch herself once she drew closer to the door yet suddenly her imbalance is corrected. There is only a soft noise of subtle surprise as Giovanni's gloved hand guides her back on course. The other vampire takes on her weight as is it nothing to one of their kind in an uninjured state. Once the need for her own balance is taken out of the equation it is obvious she can still move her feet. So at this juncture she retires her objections and tries her best to look gracious and not ashamed. The amount of times she has been this close to him she can count on her fingers, maybe even just one hand, and his scent is much stronger in this proximity. Even exhausted as she might be it would be rude to breath in it deeply so she is careful not to as she takes note that he must use heavy starch on his uniform.

Just inside the door to her dimly lit private quarters is the bag from her small wastebasket, stuffed full of the tainted clothing from the fight, even her shoes. It is tied of hastily but given her state it had been the best she could manage at the time and something few would have given effort for. Her eyes drop to it with a slight look of revulsion as they pass. Kay does not argue being piloted to the large sleigh bed centered on the far wall of the room as her center shifts from side to side but is kept in check by the strong yet careful grasp. Her frame lowers onto deep colored comforter and she looks up at Giovanni's straightening form. His forward stare makes her wonder if she has made him uncomfortable by needing this escort, or by...

Yet as his eyes drop to her and he speaks his tone conveys much more. Kaa'mina looks down at the blood packs now clasped in both hands again. He seems to be saying much in so few words, a lot for Giovanni indeed so the point is finally getting across to her. The head maid considers carefully for a moment, pursing her lips slightly as she decided it is alright to make two small requests of him. She lifts to gaze to reply as is proper. I would appreciate it if you could take that bag of rubbish down to the incinerator for me. She hesitates a fraction of a second before she continues. And... if it is not too much trouble, please come check on me in a few hours... She was going to add "just to be sure" at the end but stops herself from saying such a horrible, pessimistic receives the weapon from Sorin and she begins by wrapping the chain thrice around her left wrist and once around her right, allowing for more play in length to one side. Her sharp eyes take stock of the massive creature as her lover reclines back against the rough winter wood. I think it will almost be a shame to slaughter such a rare specimen. It makes me wonder how it has grown so large... Her voice trails off so softly while her gaze hardens further. It appears she suspects something is different about this bear than most, something her maker has not mentioned. Her gaze becomes fixed in a blood chilling manner as she starts attempting something she has pushed very few times. Only when she is with Sorin and only when away from her cousin's home; purposely calling on the power of that dark thing inside her, those ravenous forces that drove her over the edge long ago. Sorin will recognize the sensation immediately through his entire being as he absorbed a sliver of it from within her own mind.

That place, Astra's mind, has only become more dangerous and tricky of a place since she has started to gain control of her own planeswalker abilities passed down to her through Sorin's blood. A part of him has become part of her and part of her has become part of him. Like two pieces of string, folded over one another and entwined to make a stronger fiber the two of them are. Not to say individually they don't have weak points, much the opposite, but they make up for each other in those few areas of shortcomings.

In the present, the whites of the girl's eyes are becoming a bit darker, for she wishes to see as that thing can see. If she can achieve that sight while maintaining control she will be able to tell if the enormous animal has been altered by magic. She slips a little deeper and the air around her skin darkens even further within the already shadowy night. Body tensed from head to toe, she is having to resist the feeling that she is being gripped by a very large hand. To give in to that force that wishes to bend her will might cause her to lose herself once more. Every time she attempts this is a practice and a test.

It starts to become clear to her slowly. Yes, this is no normal beast, yet it is not tampered with by an form of magic she has ever seem or can identify. She huffs a breath as she raises her chin slightly. What is that thing you send me to kill, Sorin? She cuts her eyes quickly to her casually positioned lover, the knowledge and intent of her question will be very clear to him, he will understand what she sees quickly.

Her gaze unwavering on him as she waits for his answer she also starts to force the tightening grip back and away, pushing it back to that deep place within her. So far she is very successful, yet again she did not draw from it very much. Sorin smiled a little bit as she took the dagger from him, wrapping it in both hands. It wasn't the way Sorin used it, since he had another one hid under his leather coat. As she commented on how shameful it would be to slay such a creature, Sorin shook his head slowly. "It's the cycle of life. This thing had no predators - until we came. Natural selection is doing its job." he said. The creature that made his lair on that portion of the forest was, obviously, no ordinary animal. Sorin wasn't even sure if he could call that thing an animal. It's massive size and crimsom eyes were a sight to see. The animal took a deep breath, smelling the air. Finding nothing, he closed his crimsom eyes once again. Sorin smiled a little again. One of the many qualities of being a vampire: they could be scentless to the creatures of the forest.

Astra stood still, and Sorin felt a chill crawl up his spine. It was happenning. He stood up straight and positioned himself by her side. Her eyes slowly became darker and so did the air around her, and Sorin felt as if his mind was being invaded. His eyes also became darker, and the vampire clenched his teeth. Voice assaulted his head, but they were too many for him to pick up words. Better that way. Sorin was not training her to control that parasite inside her mind, not directly at least. He was training her to become a better vampire, and consequently, her mind was also becoming strong. Sorin wondered what would he have to do if that thing ever took control again. After a minute or so, her eyes came back to normal, so did his.

Sorin sighed deeply, his hand massaging his temple as a headache took place. Not too strong, but enough to make him want to sleep for a couple hours. He looked up to her and took a deep breath. "That, Astra, is an Avatar. Some people think they are gods. It will bleed if we strike it, but it wont be an easy kill. I've heard a story about a group of adventurers that once spotted an avatar in the form of a wolf. The beast slaughtered a group of twenty men, twenty skilled hunters.". Her question answered, or at least part of it, Sorin focused and put his hand over his forehead. It was time to seek help from an old friend for that headache, otherwise it could make Astra loose her focus in battle, since they shared each other's pain. Using his bloodmancing skills, Sorin increased his endorphin production. He had no bloodstream, at least not that moment, since it had been over twelve hours since his last meal, lucky for him the pain was on his head only. Had it been a more distant place, like his hand or thigh, there would be nothing he could do unless he fed.

As the pain gradually stopped, Sorin started to feel lighter and lighter. He lost focus and leaned back against the tree again, taking a deep breath. The pain was gone. "I dont really know how supernatural that thing is...its made of a raw form of magic i only heard about, the one druids and animists can bend, even though i've never seen it myself. It is said that the blood of this creature is...powerful, to say the least. It's said to have amazing healing powers if put over wounds, and if drank, one will absorb a bit of this creature's supernatural ferocity and instinct. I saw a man once, many years ago, that claimed to have drank a wolf avatar's blood. He was a lycanthrope with full control over it." Sorin explained, as if he was reading it from a piece of paper. His memory almost never faulted him. The hybrid sat down on the tree branch and moved his head towards the creature, as if telling her it was time to wasn't too surprised when Lord Dartanian opened Samantha's door. She took a step back and bowed a little while he butchered her name. Adrienne didn't mind, he had more important things on his mind that trying to remember names. Adrienne raised her head to meet his gaze, "Miss Kaa'mina hasn't quit," She bit her lower lip and decided to explain what happened. "From what she has told and from what I saw, she is injured and is resting in her chambers. I believe she was outside with your daughter Yumi and Sir Konstantin, when a werewolf attacked them. The beast was killed but Kaa'mina suffered many injuries."

Adrienne paused for a moment, her hands clasped before her. "I have been helping Kaa'mina and your wife look after the children. There is no need to worry for them." She smiled softly, "Giovanni, your butler, is seeing to Kaa'mina's wounds. I'm sure she will make a speedy recovery." Adrienne had to think about any other news, "Sir Konstantin has left on business; I do not know the nature of it but it seems to be for the betterment of the Estate."

She delved into her psychic senses and felt two people approaching the Estate, "My Lord, there are people coming to the castle." Adrienne closed her eyes, "One is familiar, the other I have never met before. I don't think they will bring trouble to you or your family."Adrienne opened her emerald green eyes and bowed again, "That is all I have to report for now. If you would like I will send for Giovanni to assist you." She took another step back, this time to the side so that Dartanian could pass. "If you do no need my services any longer, I will tend to your children." Adrienne's voice was soft but clear. She reached out with her mind to find Yumi and Odell. "Yumi? Where are you? Is your brother with you?"Adrienne quickly read the girl's mind; her heart ached when knowing that Yumi wanted to see Kay. She would break the news in person rather through telepathy. Adrienne waited for the king's response before taking her received the telepathy and attempted to focus her mind to talk to her. With the barrier up, her presence was deemed less powerful, not having the usual magical presence as before. "Yumi is in her room with a new friend. and Odell is with Yumi," she thought to Adrienne. She looked at Anju and smiled, feeling a little better than before as she now had a new friend to play and talk to. STill she felt somewhat lonely without her bats to guide her or join her."IS Miss Adrienne going to come visit?" she thought to Adrienne. Pretty much she loved the staff, with Adrienne and Kay being her two favorite maids, but Kay still being her favorite. SHe didn't know about whether the two maids were still competing against each other or not, not that she would usually listened as her cousin spoke to her about her father and the bats she claimed as pets. The word father caused Anju to stiffen for a moment and soon enough she had drowned out Yumi's talking with her own thoughts. Where was her father? Why was brother and mother so angry with her uncle? There were things going on beneath the surface of it all that Anju could not entirely understand. She wanted to know where her father was but was that information something she could handle?

Anju was snapped back to the present when Yumi asked her for a tour around the castle. Her golden orbs were now upon the small boy named Odell. A little possession spell wouldn't take to much of her, yes she would be a little weak and need blood but it would be a nice gift to her new family. "Ok Yumi, I would like to see your home...but I want to give Odell something first" She placed Boogie down onto the bed. She reached her small hands towards the penguin that was by Odell. She placed the doll close to her heart, pushing its head into her bosom. Anju closed her eyes for a moment and began chanting strange incant ion at a quicken pace. From underneath her eyelids one could tell her eyes were racing about. She was trying to find the proper soul to implant into the child's doll as to appease him rather than scare him. After a few moments she came across a young boys soul that hung onto the idea of running in the field with his brothers. Once Anju reopened her eyes the golden awe seemed to have dimmed slightly now a dull topaz. She handed the doll back to Odell and picked her own back up.

"I hope you like your new friend Odell, its been a long time since he had played so show him a pleasant time" She explained to him before turning her attention back onto Yumi. "Alright I am ready to go now". You re mother is sick? Luigsech asked, worry washing over him. At these times, he wished he had the powers his daughter and grandchildren carried so as to let him also know before hand when something was wrong. Sadly though, this ability to sense his children s pain was something Luigsech seemed to lack and thus he d have to trust Nina when she said his daughter was ill. She s in her room, correct? he asked again, just to make sure in case she had transferred to another room. Can you lead me to her? he asked.

Right now, all other problems out there like feeding Grace or checking in on Yumi were abandoned to check up on his daughter. The last he had see of her, she was in good health or see she looked to be in good health. So he feared something terrible might be wrong with her. He hoped though that it was nothing, and that possibly he could do something to help if that was the continued to cry to himself though his sobbing did slowly ease up as Yumi hugged him and worked to ease his sobbing. As he gradually calmed, his little wailing turned to sniffling and at last he was silent save for the small sniffle here and there. Again, he wasn t paying too much attention since the two were more talking to each other than to him, but when Anju spoke Odell s name, followed with Yumi doing the same he looked up and glanced at the two, listening to them or at least catching what else they had to say after. Quite confused and not really knowing what to say, he tensed a little went Anju reached out and took the little penguin toy from his arms. He reached out to try and grab it again, and nearly went back to crying however that was quickly stopped when he noticed the girl start to chant.

Confused and possibly a little interested he listened on as she continued to chant before at last reopening her eyes and handing the doll back over. Even more confused than before, he barely listened as he stared at the doll, not understanding what she meant by new friend until the little toy began to move. Startled, he dropped it and pulled back for a moment, watching it before he moved a little closer. Like a cat, he eyed it and poked the penguin toy, trying to understand what in god s green earth had happened to it and why it was suddenly moving. After a moment of observing the now living toy, Odell relaxed and hugged it close to him, looking between the two as he wondered what plans they had nodded. "Mom is in her room but she is feeling scared," she siad as she held on to Luigsech's hand, her little hand trying to hold on tight as she is worried about her mother. She then started walking with her grandfather, heading to the staircase and walking slowly up as her body size still demanded some effort. Good thing she has her grandpa to support her way up. Soon they came up to their parent's floor and walked to Sam's room. She cutely knocked on the door. "Mom, its grandpa and Yonina, can we come in?" she said as she stood closely against her grandfather. Something was certainly making her mother feel a bit frightened. "Grandpa, mom really is frightened," she said as she can feel some fear in sam mixed with some uncertainty. yonina then looked up at Dartanian and Adrienne. "Daddy, is mommy ok? She's feeling scared," she said then looked up at Adrienne, wondering if she is going to see to her sister since she is with Luigsech, her grandfather. "Umm Adrienne, I think Yumi is with Odell and another girl in the servant's halls" she said to giggled as she saw her brother had accepted the living doll. "When can the doll speak?" she said to Anju as she took both her brother's hand and Anju's. SHe walked out and headed to the staircase and leaving her bedroom door open, walking down to the floor where the servant's quarters were. She really wanted to see her servant friends and see if they are alright. As she walked she would leave a smaller yet still detectable presence for Adrienne to follow in case she is going to look after them "Lets see the servants. They are really friendly vampires," she said then looked at Odell. "Do you want to see big sister Kay?" she said to her brother. She did wonder how much her brother liked the company of maids like Kay or Adrienne when their parents were too busy to tend to them. Yumi certainly liked spending time with either maids despite their different approaches to please the children. SHe then looked at the doors and pointed at the hallways ahead of them. "THis is where big sis KAy and other servants live. They say that Yumi can come and visit them whenever I want," she said to them as she walked along the hall. "Big Sis Kay?" she called out, trying to remember which room she slept was an inconvenience that Kay became bed ridden, but what more could he do about it? There was only one thing he could do now, and that was allow for Adrienne to do Kay's job, as well her own, but that was a lot on one person, then again so was being head of staff. He cared little now for it, but was curious about what Konstantin was doing away from them all. The man hadn't really seen Konstantin all that often in the past 10 years the russian had served there at his summer home. "Betterment of the state? You sure he didn't mention where he was off too? This is strange, if you understand what I mean." Dartanian grunted at the plight he was in and couldn't help but feel as though this wasn't really your average pop in and out mission the man was going on.

Looking at Adrienne once again after his gaze fell on the floor, he spoke again, "People? What in the world?" Dartanian couldn't exactly understand where these guests were coming from, but maybe they had reason to see him? He was after all the king of all vampires and one of his duties was to ensure all the other covenants were doing alright and aid them in the best way he could. "Alright , thank you for your report, and yes, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Giovanni, I have a few duties for him. As a matter of fact, while you're here, can you-" He was cut off by his litte daughter, Yumi's twin, Yonina. "Oh hello my darling girl...What are you..." She was banging away at the door, in hopes her mother would open up and let her in. He too sensed a strange force and thought he had heard other voices in the room, but wasn't sure if he was just going crazy or the stress was builing up, or maybe Sammy had been doing something in there that required the presences of...no, no it didn't make any sense at all to him. "Nina, child, your mother is fine...she's just a little exhausted and not feeling too well. We, had a bit of a...well disagreement, and she's just resting. No reason to worry."

Dartanian looked to his father-in-law, a strange, yet loyal subject, it was odd calling him a subject, knowing his ties to the family. However Dartanian never felt the pressures nor was he ever intimidated by him. His daughter mentioned her sister and brother, and that was what he wanted to speak to Adrienne about. "Yes, , would you please go check on those three, I believe the third child is...someone very special to this family, so if you would go and take care of them, it would be appreciated, greatly."

The king was quite the powerful man, but he was just as caring and sweet to his staff. His brother had never felt that being kind to your subjects in the way Dartanian had been, would ever do any good. Though Dartanian knew that being ruthless and have people tremble at the sight of you, would gain you their full loyalty, he knew the consequences as well. Dartanian also found out that if you just treated them the same as you did your family, kindly, your subjects were surely to follow you to the end in just about anything you did."Luigsech, if you don't mind, my wife is not feeling all to well. She needs a magical doctor, but I'm not sure where to find one, maybe you can diagnose her?"Samantha was distracted temporarily from the voices when she heard another voice added to those of her husband and her maid. She strained her ears to hear who the other voice was and it took her only a minute to figure out it was her daughter Nina's voice. She focused on that voice and could hear what sounded to be worried, mixed with the tapping on her door. Her heart went out to her child, knowing the little girl was frightened and realized it was probably because she sensed she was ill.

She was just about to tell her husband to let their daughter in, when the two voices seemed to start up again.

Do you think there is anyway I can keep from hurting her?the second voice asked.

I don't know, but I can sense it is scaring her. Maybe if we combine our power, we can help her,the first voice suggested. Samantha looked confused, then she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

We need to stop, that just made it worse,the second voice yelped.

((Walking with her husband))

Unexpected turn of events

Like a dog reacting to a master's pain, Yonina seemed so alert now when Sam was in pain and she ran to her father, clutching his legs tightly. "DAddy, mommy really is hurt. I can feel it," she said, her eyes looking up at him as she is begging to see her mother. SHe didn't want her mother to be suffering like this alone and wants to help her so badly, despite being so young and not powerful. Her eyes then darted back at the door, her body shivering as she felt her mother's pain and felt scared for her. To her, she can feel Sam's confusion, some fear, her pain and it frightens Yonina easily.

Dark strands of unkempt hair still partially obscure his vision, though there is no need nor desire to correct this. Golden pools have yet to wander - only in blinking, a millisecond if that in passing, does he loose sight of her. Shoulders remain perfectly in line as the butler stands in waiting, hands finding their rightful place against the backdrop known as his uniform. That frame does not sway nor shift - as it should be. With a moments pause, Kaa mina s voice slips in, those orbs even manage to meet his own. If it is even possible, the turned vampire listens even more intently to what is being said; watches even more closely the movements made.

Giovanni s words were not wasted - it seems he has finally been able to make himself of real use - or at least, how he has come to view it. As for Kaa mina s first request, without delay, a firm nod is given as if to say Consider it done. No need to glance toward said item in question - the smell alone, permeating from the bag even when closed, has drawn his attention when entering - even now it competes. A simple request given: of course there is no objection to be found in the man. In all honesty, no matter how small or big the request was by the head maid it would be carried out regardless - well, so long as it is within his means and reason. After all, such is the loyalty the butler holds dear, this sense of servitude No, it isn t just that. Even a decade ago, Gio moved in a similar fashion: with certainty the vampire knows what pulled those limbs forth. Humanity still remains within - despite how cold the man appears, despite how minimal it may be at times. As for the next words - well that wasn t quite expected. But no pause is given in replying - as if sure of his words before they materialized. Trouble? Not in the slightest. If that is your wish, I shall return later. Even had she not asked, Giovanni would cycle back to observe her condition, a predetermined action on his part. Thought it caused him to wonder - Had she said it knowingly no, there was no hint of such. Perhaps the magnitude of such injuries filtering in now. One able to be honest in this setting, just the two of them without an audience - maybe that is why. That body is worn - clear to see, but holding optimism that it would pass is that it? Formally bowing toward Kaa mina before turning on his heal. There is nothing more, no need for his presence - it would only be self-serving at this point. Taking a moment to gather the sealed bag, a minute sound given off as it is disturbed from its resting. How those golden pools catch in the light, as that frame waits just shy of exiting her room. There is something more he wishes to say. A failure to rise forth. Adverting those pools the butler exits, closing the door partially to her chambers as to grant privacy.

Glancing toward the spot where she sat, stilling that lean frame. Left to quietly contemplate in the space devoid of life. It is now he remembers the box: the gift. Using his free hand, Giovanni pulls the box from his jacket as if to examine it. How foreign it becomes while he tilts it to the side, the contents still unknown. Why does he not simply open it? No, Gio has already overstayed his welcome in this room. Slipping the gift back into hiding. It is only proper to thank Kaa mina but it will have to wait.

Exiting the servants quarters, pulling the second door closed completely. It is best the head maid rests - and that the butler resumes such duties entrusted to him. One hand clings to the garbage and the other remains upon the knob of the door. Standing in the hall, merely shifting his gaze to the side before moving any further. Fluidity disrupted by the voice that fill the air: that of Miss Yumi s. It is not so much the voice itself that causes this, but rather, the fact that she is calling out to the head maid - the child is unaware of her condition. Was it now his place to break it to the child? Not one to utter reassuring words - this would definitely be a trying task. Giovanni wasn t around the young ones much - let s just say it was for the best. But it seems it cannot be avoided in this situation. However she is not alone - there is another guest who moves with the young princess. Seems a new guest has arrived.

Yumi saw Giovanni left a room and she happily walked up to him, with the occasional hops with Anju and Odell. SHe wondered if he knew where Kay's room was, not knowing that he just exited her room. "Sir Giovanni? Where is big sis Kay? Yumi wants to see if she is ok and Yumi wants to show her my new friend," she said, her voice rather loud in front of Kaa'mina's room nd unaware that she is resting peacefully inside. She is looking rightly to a good answer from him, hoping that he would do what she asks. While they didn't interact with one another that much, she has seen him as a kind servant and a good vampire so she doesn't fear him. Her little wings on her back twitched with anticipation of maybe even playing with Kay and her new friends together, something that would help cheer her up a bit with her bat gone. To Giovanni, it would see that Yumi no longer has the usual strong vampiric aura she used to have when the barrier wasn't there. "Oh, this is Anju, Yumi's new friend," she said to Giovanni, not yet knowing that she is her cousin or family at the moment. Not that she would care, she always wanted to have another friend around her age to talk and play with.

Though Dartanian continued to insist that Samantha was just a little exhausted, Luigsech was very doubtful that this was the case and only continued to stay rather nervous for his daughter s health. For a second, a look of rage came upon his face when Dartanian mentioned an argument the two had before she began to feel tired, and for just a moment a horrid idea came to mind that it was his own son-in-law that had hurt her. However Luigsech was very quick to banish such a dreadful thought from his mind, for he quickly remembered that Dartanian would never hurt her or his children. No, it likely was something else and Luigsech feared it might very well have something to do with Levine.

He prayed that wasn t the case though, for if it was than he had no idea what they could do to help her.

Huh? O-oh well I m not much of a magical being nor a doctor but I can try. He replied to Dartanian, cursing himself for not learning more about medicine.

He may have been old, possibly ancient. Yet he never seemed to have dedicated himself to the art of healing or medicine, though really he couldn t do much healing magic as it were, seeing as he knew more magic than he could actually cast it. Alas that was the curse of being mixed blood, with of his blood being creatures with no magical talent at all. Thankfully this half was made up of two separate creatures and thus they had a much lower chance of appearing in his children, if he didn t mate with a female who was part Smog Demon or Dearg-Dul that is. Of course he had not, and thus his daughter as well as any children she had could from there on obtain the ability to cast magic, though this did mean the smog abilities Luigsech had could not be passed down.

With not much else to do and not as close with Kay as Yumi was, Odell shrugged lightly when Yumi asked if he wanted to go visit big sister Kay . It really was her choice. Thus without much of a word, he quietly followed after Yumi as they made their way to the servants quarters. Occasionally he eyed his little penguin, just smart enough to make the connection of his toy with Anju s and wondering a little if his own would talk like Anju s. A part of him both hoped so, and not so. If it was friendly, he d love to have another child er, being to chat with. Otherwise if it was mean or not very friendly, then Odell would certainly prefer a quiet, unmoving toy to a mean, moving on.

Once there and finding Giovanni, Odell stood by his sister s side and quietly glanced around the room. He rarely came to the servant s quarters; in fact it was actually a first for him to be here. So he looked around carefully, wondering to himself what it was like to be one since all he ever did was play, eat, nap and well play.

Adrienne bowed once more, "I will send for Giovanni." She turned and walked down the hall. Adrienne connected with Giovanni's mind and said softly, "Lord Dartanian wishes to see you. He is upstairs near his wife's bedroom." She severed the connection and continued her search for Yumi and her brother.

She finally found them back at Kaa'mina's room. Giovanni was with them and looked to be unsure of what to do with the troop of children. Adrienne smiled a little and approached them. "There you are Miss Yumi. I'll take them from here Mister Giovanni, thank you for holding them."Adrienne smiled at Giovanni, she used proper titles when the children were around so that they would hopefully follow suit when the time came. Adrienne glanced down at Odell, he seemed a little nervous. "What is wrong little darling?" She cooed and moved closer to the little prince. He was such a shy little boy, Adrienne was sure he would grow out of it.

Adrienne also noticed the other little girl. "Hello little Miss," She bowed and smiled at the young vampire. "Welcome to the Castle, my name is Miss Adrienne, I am Yumi, Nina, and Odell's nanny." Adrienne fished around her apron pocket for a few blood lollipops. "What is your name?"

Maintaining her smile, she mentally connected with Yumi, "Yumi dear, you can't see Miss Kay. She needs to rest from the battle. I also think her condition would frighten Odell. Would you like to go somewhere else to play?" Adrienne hoped that Yumi would be old enough to understand. The last thing Adrienne wanted was to have the children frightened and worried for Kay. Finally she found three lollipops, she smiled brightly and offered the first one to the little girl next to Odell.

Yumi heard the mental explanation from Adrienne as she arrived and she smiled at Adrienne, happily waiting for her turn to turn to have a lollipop as Adrienne is offering the first one to Anju. "Yumi wants to show the home to Yumi's new friend, Anju," she said as she hugged Anju again, sort of squishing into Boogie. She turned around to look at Kay's door sadly, but understood that Kay needs her rest from the fighting. STill she felt a bit guilty that Kay mihgt've been hurt judging from the fact that he isn't allowed to see Kay. "IS it Yumi's fault Big sis Kay is hurt?" she said as she started feeling depressed again. Things weren't going well for her, her her bats suddenly leaving and her powers were diminished, now Kay can't come out to play with them because she had to fight a werewolf. Her vampire aura is also much lower than usual because of the barrier. "Has miss Adrienne seen Yumi's bats?" she said to Adrienne, wondering if even the presence of her friends were around the castle and she looked like she is looking for hope for her friends, not aware that her father had literally thrown them out of the castle.

The corners of Kaa'mina's mouth and eyes turn up slightly as Giovanni assents to her last request, that jagged line that leads up her cheek to the hair line over her ear puckers and crumples and once she feels this her smile deflates. She is opening the second packet of blood as his dark figure hesitates in the brightly lit doorway leading to the outer room she uses as an office, this makes her head raise once more, but his had started to move and is shutting the door so very quietly behind him. The maid needs no longer to hold such respectable manners so she opens the valve of the third packet as well. Putting both stems in her mouth at once she drains them simultaneously with loud gulping swallows. Sweet, thick, red relief washes over her.

Distantly she can hear Miss Yumi calling her name, a for a moment something in her struggle to awaken, but then she feels panic for a second. The little ones can not see her like this. Starting with a slight sway of her shoulders, the young woman tosses herself back against the double stack of pillows piled against her headboard, her head cast back, vision drifting to the ceiling. Hopefully Giovanni will delay the young ones' visit, Kay hopes as her hand absentmindedly drifts to her cheek, covering the blemish, maybe it won't look so bad later. She pulls her legs up, rolling to the side, face away from the doorway now noticing Miss Yumi's voice has quieted but is still audible. The maid doesn't like the idea that Miss Yumi would ever think it was her fault. She would have to think of a way to let the little one know it wasn't true. Somehow, she is trying to focus and think but her body is feeling heavier. The packets are mostly empty and she lets them fall carelessly from her lips, leaving a few drops of of blood upon her comforter.

Kay is rapidly falling into that coma like state that isn't exactly the same as sleep but is a vampire's rest. Poetically one could even call it laying in repose. For sleep is a little slice of death and they are much closer to that line than humans.

Astra contemplates her lover with those deadly eyes he had gifted her with. He had planned on sending her down without much warning on the truth of this creature. Fortunately she has always been a rather sharp girl and did not take it for just another big dumb animal. It is not normal for her to hesitate when the signal to begin is given by Sorin, yet this time she does. Her mind is turning over many possibilities in her head. Is this want he wants? More power. Not quite, it doesn't seem right. Or is it he wants me to become more like him; to start absorbing the strengths of others. He is very adept at it.

The young vampire has the urge to tell her maker no. She is miffed in the way he approached this task and something in her just wants to buck as an unbroken horse. She lets a short hard -ch- sound escape her lips as she turns her head with a snap to look down on the guardian. "Fine." Her tone is very low and unlike her normal self who is so eager to please. Has touching that dark part of her for power upset the balance in her? "I will kill this thing for you, I will show you that i can, but never again kill another like it after this."

Without waiting for his reaction Astra launches herself forward. Her body is moving differently than before. Either she has been holding herself back or she has made a sudden leap forward. Before she was straining yet now her body moves in a fluid manner, knowing wear each footfall placed as if she had all the time in the world to know where it was going ahead of time. Maybe this is just the potential hidden in that cursed part, and to brush it leave a trace flowing through her for a time. No matter what the cause is, the vampire is different.

The girl puts everything into a forward dive, she will come right into the bear's face almost but it should be sudden enough. The first blade she aims to put straight through the animal's right paw and into the ground then to release a length of the chain as she swings around it's neck; a beautiful choker for the beast. Landing between it's shoulder blades she pulls hard on the chain, hoping she sunk the blade deep enough for it to hold. She is prepared to dart out of reach as she anticipates it's reaction to the sudden attack.

Sorin listens to every word she says. The way she says it, without that eagerness to obey him and follow his advices, troubled him for a while. Sorin didn't need to focus much to hear her thoughts. Power? was that truly what she thought he wanted? No...she thought he wanted to make her like him. And after she jumped out of the tree, promissing him she would never kill another creature like that, Sorin sighed deeply. Even after those ten years, she failed to understand the purpose of those tests, the reason why Sorin would simply keep throwing challenges at her, making her slaughter dangerous beasts with as much finesse and deadliness as possible. The vampire stood up and fell to the ground, landing without making a sound. regulating his body pressure not to attract the attention of the giant bear.

The beast's crimsom eyes popped open when he felt the sharp and painful sting of the dagger. It was buried deep in the ground, piercing his paw. Blood started to stain the dead leaves on the forest's floor. The creature let out a magnificent roar, scaring birds away from their nests. Using his other paw, he tried to get up, but Astra was much quicker than any wolf the bear had ever fought against. He tried to put air to his lunges, but the choker was keeping him from breathing.

Sorin waited paciently as she did her dance of death and trapped the bear. To his eyes, her movements were a bit sluggish, slow...maybe because they really were, maybe because he was a bit disappointed with her. The way she had spoken with him earlier, that tone she used, he had heard it only a handful of times during those ten years they had been together. And like a tutor, a teacher, Sorin thought he was doing only the best for her, putting her against those foes. Truth was, in their moments of fear, in the moments right before their deaths, humans were nothing but animals. The difference between a dying wolf and a dying man was merely physical. Like animals, humans could be brave up to their last moments, or cower in fear and run like a duck or a dog. If Astra learned how to deal with a creature that fought until its last breath, she would have no problem in dealing with a coward that ran through alleys and streets trying to keep his blood inside his veins, and would be more skilled in case her prey turned against her with a silver dagger. But there were forces in that world much more dangerous than a silver coated blade.

Sorin focused as the bear started to struggle against her you want me to satisfy your thirst for blood, you will kill many more of those, Astra. Its not about the power, or the blood. Its about experience. There are things much more dangerous than this bear out there, and you need to learn to deal with them. You might come across those dangers in a night you thought it would be just another hunt for fresh blood. You need to be ready.. These words were floating inside his head like wisps, and he was focusing as hard as he could to transfer them to her, but he was not sure if she would catch them. As he wondered that, the bear shook violently in an attempt to make her dismount. His strength was unbelievable, and Astra's body was shaking in the same way, violently, from one side to the other.

The words he pushes from his mind are a slap to the face for Astra. Her grip on the chain starts to slip a bit and her face scrunches with anger. Oh it is so preciously rare the times she had gotten mad at her lover. "Why must I know how to face those threats alone? Is that your plan, Sorin? To one day leave me, abandon me in this world you brought me into?!" She screams, the accusation in her tone is nothing like her normal contented self. She sounds much like the wounded animal which is fighting hard to dislodge her. But to her, the logic follows, if he is always there them why would she have to fight alone? So knows she will never be able to catch up to him so what's the point?

The vampire is making a fatal mistake, her hurt eyes are on her maker and not the beast. For just hanging on she can manage it ok, but swipes from the beast are getting closer and closer as it can breath a bit now and is finding it's strength once more. The beast takes one of the furious shakes and throws all it's weight to that side, attempting to roll over on it's attacker and crush Astra. The motion also frees the blade from the ground so it only pierces the beast's paw. The younger vampire is blocked in sight by the mass of the creature but Sorin can see that the chain around it's neck goes slack... What on earth is she doing?

Sorin's expression doesn't change as she screams at him. Ah, so she think he will always be there. Such a silly mistake to make. Not that Sorin would give up on his promise, not at all. He was her friend, her lover and her guard, and forever would be. The problem was that Astra really believed that forever actualy meant 'forever'. She seemed to think Sorin was all-mighty and invulnerable. And the hybrid didn't blame her for it. For the past ten or so years, he had been her master, the one she would look up to, follow and obey. The one that taught her how to survive in that world, how to use the powers he had given her. But, despite he and his race had been labeled "immortal", there was many things that could kill a vampire. And many more that could kill a hybrid like him, for he too shared the weaknesses of the demonic race.

The bear rolls over, covering the sight of her, and the chain goes slack. A chill crawl up his spine. That mosnter weighted much more than what Astra was able lift. Sorin maybe, could actualy lift that thing from the ground, but not high, and not for longer than 10 or 15 seconds. Throwing it, he didn't even consider it. The hybrid did not wait. Sorin dashed forward fast as a bullet. His body was covered in a dark red fog-like aura. His orange eyes shone brightly, burning with demonic power. He had now four pairs of fangs in his mouth, the main ones and two new lesser ones. His skin got darker and runic scars shone with a pale green light all over his torso and face. His nails grew, thin, sharp, deadly.

Sorin stabbed the creature's chest with his demonic claws, as it was halfway from crushing his lover. Using his raw strenght, he grabbed the creatures fur and tried to pull it back. He wasn't very sucessful, the bear kept trying to smash her and started shaking violently again, this time to release from Sorin's grip. Sorin took a deep breath and released one of his hands, quickly reaching for his other chain dagger. The chain of it had a pointy end. Sorin stabbed the creature on the chest, and before the scent of its blood could drive him crazy, Sorin slinged the chain around the creature's left paw and threw the pointy end of the chain to the ground, with as much strenght as he could. His shoulder popped loudly, and he was forced to release his other arm from the bear's chest. A dislocated shoulder, great.

His maneuver wouldn't give him much time, but he hoped it was enough to figure out what the hell Astra was doing, slacking the chain like that. Still empowered by the demonic blessing, Sorin jumped up and landed on the creature's neck. Holding on to the chain Astra had wrapped around the beast's neck, Sorin tried to find Astra under that mess. A split second before his eyes caught her, Sorin's chest tightened hard.

If Astra had been seriously hurt, Sorin would have felt it acutely. She is rolled in dirt from the forest floor but relatively uninjured. Yet she is not stancing for a fight, she is not guarding herself in the slightest. Hands down at her side her shoulders slumped. She too could pick up some from his mind even when not projecting the thoughts. The blood red eyes of the beast are on her but she is not paying attention. "If you are not here... then I will no longer care what happens to this... this life." The last word use ironically. It should be obvious the point she is trying to make by suddenly stopping her attack and lowering her defenses. It is an almost a perfect act.

The scent, the blood, she is having to restrain herself from the attack to manage this, her muscles are tense, no matter how relaxed her position. There is a tiny hint of tightness her shoulder, possibly from slight feedback from that thing they both share.

"Now. I said I would do this, so if you would, please retreat, realign yourself and relax my darling." The bear swings with the impaled right paw, which jerks the chain but since Sorin has gripped it now the bear misses just short of the girl, a turn of her head barely needed to avoid the strike while it chokes itself again. Astra may not use the weapon the same as her maker would have, she thinks of things in different manners than most, but it seems her usage is still working nicely this time. She is walking closer into the bear's range, every fiber in her body is awake but years on the stage is helping her hold it in. Front paws useless, or rather self injurious to use, she is waiting for the beast to snap at her with it's massive jaws. It's size makes her look to be a tiny bite from this angle.

Sorin starts getting angry by the moment he sees her lowering her guard like that. He was teaching her to be a warrior, an assassin, a predator. And that's how she took her training, lowering her guard instead of just killing the beast and putting him out of his misery. A childish act, but not enough to make Sorin snap at her, which happened so rarely he could count on the fingers of one hand how many times it had happened, and he wasn't sure if he would use all five fingers. But what she said was what was needed to make his anger explode. Thislife? How could she say something like that? how could she even dare? it seemed she needed her memory to be refreshed a little bit. Not by her teacher, not by her master, nor by her lover. But by her maker.

The hybrid felt his anger grow exponencialy, but before giving in to his instinct of jumping at her and shaking her until she understood the gravity and ridiculousness of what she had said, Sorin simply stood there, still empowered by the demon essence. Yet his aura now glowed with a much brighter red, and his orange eyes seemed like could set things on fire. He had actualy been working on that ability. After she spoke with such mastery and confidence, Sorin tried to calm his thoughts a little bit and spoke with his voice as steady as he could right then. "Very well.'' he said, and in a split second, all his demonic traits faded. Yet his orange eyes were still sparking with anger. Sorin turned his back on her and took a couple steps away.

The bear, not understanding such social frivolities, was much more worried in freeing his paw from the dagger the man had stabbed him in the chest with. He started shaking his paw quickly, the more he shook, the more the wound in his chest would open, blood dripping from the cut. Yet the creature was not giving a damn about the pain or the blood loss. It's instincts screamed at him to set himself free, kill the girl that almost choked him and the hunt the man, corner him into a dark spot of his lair and eat him alive with a single bite.

While trying to maul her, the creature choked itself and started coughing violently, such was the strenght of the blow. But he had achieved its primary objective. The dagger was still piercing his chest, but the pointy end of the chain was no longer pinning him down to the ground. With what resembled a grin of satisfaction, the creature attempted to maul her again, and this time, his blow would reach much farther.

While all this happened, Sorin was still with his back turned on her, trying to control his rage. The dark stain in his essence, the sliver of the evil being that tormented Astra's mind so long ago, kept telling him to do it, to simply kill the beast and pin Astra down against a tree, tell her all the things that have been spinning around in a red vortex inside his brain, telling him it would make him faster, stronger, completly capable of doing it all and much more. The hybrid's will, however, was stronger than that dark being, at least for that moment, and so Sorin was able to shut it up, temporarily, at least.

Before the princess words materialise, before all the little ones have gathered, Adrienne s voice invades the butler s conscious mind. His brows furrow slightly, barely evident is this change. Even after all this time and though it is nothing new, Giovanni still is not comfortable with such. But it seems it cannot be helped in this case. Given the King has requested his presence it must be urgent and the maid was not in a position to wait to talk face to face. Still - there is a need to address this. Yet another thing to add to the growing list of personal matters to tend to.

Yumi s sweet voice filters in, and golden pools shift toward her frame - quickly his gaze falls upon the other youthful faces before returning back to the young princess'. Kaa'mina is in no condition for guests - even if it is the young Miss. Surely she must have heard the calls - and given this proximity can still hear the little ones' voices. There is a horrible pause - one cannot be so frank with children, and words need to be carefully chosen. Lips parting as if ready to speak - though the maid s voice is the one to carry forth: to reach the child. And yet - he still feels a need to respond to the young vampiress' inquiries about Kay. Merely stepping to the side as Adrienne approaches the children - able to talk with them at their level. It seems it is best he ventures from this area - services are no longer in need. However

There is something off about the young princess. Sensing this even from before - but such curious words escape now. Unsure of what causes her to assume blame - had Adrienne spoken to the little one using telepathy? Explained what had happened? Glancing toward the maid. The woman seems to be well equipped when it comes to dealing with the children - it is after all her duty. About to set those limbs in motion, yet stilled. Again the child s spoken words break the silence that claims this space, speaking about the bats that commonly followed her every move. Letting go of the garbage bag, a light rustling sound is given off as the contents within shift. Just what is the butler doing? Reaching into his pocket and removing a sheet of paper. The paper itself isn t all that special - just your standard stock, something he uses while working... But it is what is done with said paper that elevates it s worth or so one hopes. Bangs rush forward as that frame shifts. What would Kaa mina do how that thought rushes in. Whatever it took to make the child content - is that it?

Crouching down, folding the paper against the floor, yet to utter a word, merely continuing with what he is doing. At this juncture, the turned vampire feels he is not speaking out of turn, No fault is to be placed upon you Eyes still remain down cast - hands busy at work. The child is still young, however Gio still speaks truthfully to her: all whom serve this estate know well the risks. As for your friends - Orbs lift up toward Yumi - the folded piece of paper still clasped between two hands: carefully placed. Holding them forward as his own frame straightens, even while remaining crouched. - until they return. Pulling at the sides, and as the page unfolds a paper bat is revealed. A proxy. This is usually when one might smile to encourage the child to do the same - but this is almost a lost art in the man, so hopefully she can forgive his cold expression, or at the very least, understand this is just how the butler commonly is. Handing the origami creature to the princess, Giovanni stands tall once more. A swift tug is given to his uniform before reaching out to collect the bag.

Astra can feel the pure outrage coming from her maker, but that is not what concerning as she rolls to avoid those sword length claws. It's frustrating that one end is free but she can recover from this. She kicks up, connecting hard with it's lower jaw, knocking it to the side with a crack, possibly breaking a tooth that must be the size of her head. Using the split second she bought to leap and grab for the dangling spike. Enjoy what I have so far.

xxx

It was one of those hot summer days when the suns ruthless heat warmed every inch of the land. Animals took shelter underneath the shade of trees while people retreated to the insides of their homes. The heat was almost unbearable and even the maids who were set to do their work at the Forrester residence avoided the heat wave by sticking to their inside tasks. The Forrester's large Victorian house sat at the edge of its property, not a stir could be detected outside its walls, besides the rustling of the grass as the warm breeze made its way through. It was unusual for the temperature to be spiked like this, especially since the day before had been humid with thick clouds overhead threatening to release their heavy rain. Still the summer sun and mother natures unpredictable choice of weather didn't bother Gabriel none. He pressed his small nose flat against his bedroom window and watched as the grass field below his house swayed in the wind. His deep blue eyes stared outside filled with longing until his hot breath had fogged up the window so much he had to pull away to see.

"Oh give it up already Gabriel, you can go outside and play tomorrow. It's way to hot today and nobody wants to sit in that blistering heat just to watch you pick flowers in the field."

Gabriel spun around and locked eyes with his older sister who had just walked into the room. She was about ten years older then him and was always lecturing him or pestering him to stay out of trouble. He narrowed his eyes at her defiantly. Today she wore her long orange hair down letting it flow past her neck to the crook of her back. She had on a yellow summer dress that clung to her damp skin and if her dress was cut any higher she'd be scolded for showing too much leg.

"But I want to go outside already." he whined.

Paige fell back onto her brothers bed and let out a groan, silently cursing the heat.

"Its already late just wait till tomorrow."

Squaring his shoulders defiantly in response to his sisters words he walked out of the room without another word. For some reason when his sister told him to do something he felt compelled to do the opposite. She wasn't the boss of him and he could do whatever he wanted. Right now he wanted to go outside instead of being stuck in that stuffy house, so thats exactly what he was going to do. He quietly lurked down the hallways upstairs trying to get past as many maids as he could without being noticed. He especially avoided running into his governess, she was a high strung lady and would have shooed him away to his room upon sight. He crept down the large curved staircase and took a sharp turn when he reached the bottom step, hurriedly heading towards the side door that led outside. He was delighted when his small legs took him to the side door next to the kitchen without being seen. Forgetting his plan to go unnoticed he threw the door open and without looking back ran towards the field. He loved the feeling of freedom that washed over him every time he was outside or away from the house.

Without much warning the heat wave that hung in the air swept over him as he made his way to the large field. Beads of sweat instantly began to sprinkle his nose as he crossed from the lawn of cut grass that was meant to be his backyard into the long unkempt edge of the field. The breeze blew hot air through his hair leaving his short blonde locks looking tangled while he watched in delight as the long grass before him blew in a synchronized motion. His legs parted the grass at the knees while he made his way to the small patch of flowers located up ahead. For some reason a small grove of flowers grew at the exact center of the long grass field. He loved picking the different colored flowers there and making flower necklaces out of them or catching the ladybugs that grazed there and taking them inside to show to his sister. His sister Paige was the only person he could show bugs to that wouldn't get grossed out or scold him to take them back outside.

Stopping in his tracks Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts when he spotted the purple wings of a butterfly that were settled on a blade of grass not to far from him. Slightly kneeling down he began to creep forward with his hands cupped in front of his face. Its purple wings stuck out like a sore thumb against the green almost begging him to notice them. Cautiously creeping forward he readied himself to pounce as he drew closer. He was a couple feet away when to his faultering amusement he realized that the wings were to large to belong to a butterflies. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look when the wings began to flutter and to his amazement two small human legs began to dangle underneath the purple wings. At first he didn't know what to think, but he let out a gasp when the creature turned around and his eyes were met with a pair of black ones. The small little "human" before him let out a high pitched giggle and began to lazily fly in circles above him just out of Gabriel's reach. His eyes went wide in amazement.

"A-a fairy?"

The creature let out another giggle before responding.

"I'm not a fairy you silly little boy."

With his mouth hanging open he continued to gape at the creature in amazement. Never in his seven years had he ever seen anything like this. The creature gave the boy a disapproving look before speaking again.

"I can't believe you found me, I was so sure you wouldn't see me when you passed."

The boy remained silent as the small person landed on the tip of another blade of grass and stared up at him. The creature had two pure black eyes that were framed in between two large pointed ears and its skin was a deathly pale. Its body was shaped like a human and where there should have been hair there was a weird pale green hat shaped like an early rose bud. He wasn't really quite sure what to say to the small person but before he could decide the small person began to speak again.

"Drats, now that you found me I have to show you my hidden treasure."

Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Treasure?"

His voice came out a pitch higher than he had meant it to. The small person standing below him seemed like it was trying to frown but only succeeded into forming a pout.

"If a human finds one of my kind then by law we have to lead them to our hidden treasure and give it to them."

Gabriel could barely smother his excitement.

"What kind of treasure?"

The small person crossed its arms over its chest and let out a hrumph.

"I've lived for a long time, so I have rare jewels worth more than 5 of your houses."

It lifted its finger towards the large Victorian house that sat idly behind Gabriel.

Gabriel frowned at the small persons words, he wasn't really interested in money or jewels, his family was already rich and there wasn't much he could do with those. His thoughts were interrupted as the creature continued, expressively moving its hands while it talked.

"I have weapons I've stolen from pirates and enchanted items that will grant you wishes-."

Gabriel didn't even listen to the rest of what the small person was going to say, the part about enchanted items was enough for him to want the treasure.

"Where is it?"

The small person flew up to Gabriel's height letting out a small giggle.

"Why should I tell you?"

Gabriel shrugged

"Well I found you so don't you have to show me?"

The fairy didn't even hesitate to reply.

"True. Well if you want my hidden treasure then you have to follow me."

Gabriel furrowed his brow.

"Is it far?"

The small person that fluttered in the air waved away his question with its pale slender hand.

"It's only a few minute walk; I promise you'll be back home before supper."

It let out another giggle and began to flutter towards the forest that lay at the edge of the field, opposite of his house. He looked back at his house and reluctantly sped off after the fairy creature. He knew if his governess found out he was gone his father would punish him with the belt, but it had promised he'd be back before supper and maybe nobody would notice his absence.

xxx

Paige had almost succeeded in falling asleep on her brother's bed but the merciless heat hadn't allowed her that pleasure. She sat up in frustration, scooting to the beds edge. Why did it have to be so damn hot? She disliked the summer very much. Winter had always been her favorite season, in winter there was no unbearable heat to keep you awake and the holidays always had everyone in a cheery mood. This kind of heat always drained her and put her in a foul mood. She let out a sigh before begining to pick at the pale yellow frills on her dress. It was going to be a long couple months, especially since her father had recently been pestering her to find an acceptable suitor. And by acceptable he meant rich with a respectable reputation and title. She couldn't help but wish she had been born in a different time. A time when things were so much simpler, when people got married for the purpose of love not social stature. She hated to defy her father but this was something she felt she might have to fight him on. Even though she was seventeen she knew she wasn't ready to be married. Paige's thoughts were quickly broken when the sound of her governess' loud voice boomed at her from across the room.

"Where on earth is you brother?"

Paige's head snapped up to meet the hard stare of her governess.

"I thought he went to go find you."

She stood up patting away the imaginary dust on her dress; she didn't want to look her governess in the eye if she could help it. Her governess had a knack for lecturing her even more when they made eye contact. She heard her governess snicker and closed her eyes as the woman's loud voice erupted from the small woman standing in the doorway.

"Well I expect you to find him and be downstairs for supper in ten minutes."

She let out the breath she had been holding as she heard the woman's footsteps start away from the door. She looked up watching the woman's back side not bothering to hide her look of annoyance. She quickly managed to cover her expression with an awkward smile when her governess suddenly spun around. She held an evil smirk on her face causing goosebumps to raise on her arms.

"Oh and Paige, don't be late."

With that said the snooty governess exited the room. God how that woman frightened her. Relaxing her shoulders she let out a sigh and walked over to the window. When was she going to be free from all these adults who thought they knew what was best for her? She tried to push her stresses to the back of her mind as she took in the sight of the sun beginning to set behind the forest. Normally she would have smiled at the sight of the suns retirement but she squinted her eyes trying to focus on the flicker of movement she had just seen. Her eyes widened in horror when she recognized the sight of her brothers baby blue shirt and bright blonde hair before he disappeared into the forest behind the trees. She whispered to herself stuck in a horrified trance.

"Oh my god Gabriel..."

Snapping herself out of it she quickly ran from the room practically flying down the staircase best she could without falling. Her brother was already across the field and in the forest so she had to get to him before he wandered too far. She slipped out the side door and practically skipped through the long grass trying to go as fast as she could. She entered the span of trees from where she had spotted Gabriel through the window. She had only been in this forest twice, and both times she had never gone more than a few feet. Her father had warned her to never enter this forest at any time. From what her governess had told her wild animals lurked behind trees, waiting hungrily for the opportunity to eat a human. She had always known her governess was just trying to scare her, but right now she felt convinced that maybe the wretched woman had been telling the truth. She called out in a raised voice for her brother as she walked around trees trying to look for any sign of him.

"Gabriel, Gabriel where are you?"

As she walked further into the maze of trees the more her fear began to spike. The suns fading light filtered through the leaves above allowing an orange light to guide her path. The forest stretched on for endless miles, looking exceedingly confusing and identical in every direction. All she could see ahead of her were endless tree trunks and wild grass at her feet. Please god let me find him before it gets dark. She silently prayed as she began to become more desperate in her search.

xxx

He followed the flash of purple wings as they would disappear behind a tree and then flutter back into sight for only a split second before disappearing again. He kept his pace at a slow jog trying to keep up with the small flying creature.

"Hey, wait up!"

His plea was only answered with the sound of the creatures shrill laughter as it flew in and out of sight. In his chase Gabriel had managed to fall twice and even lost one of his small brown shoes. He had been following this creature for what seemed like ten minutes leaving him feeling exhausted. Finally gasping for large breathes of air Gabriel stopped jogging and considered turning back. The small creature ahead called out to him, its voice just an octave higher then the sound of his own breathing.

"It's only a little further, I promise just a little longer and we'll be there."

The boy wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand while kneeling over his knees. His legs were scathed and bleeding with the cuts he had gotten from tripping. As his breathing began to slow he began to jog towards the direction the little fairy had gone in. He paced around trees, over rocks, branches and any other obstacle he came across. He kept telling himself just a little further so he'd stay motivated and fear of the forest wouldn't cloud his thoughts. As he kept jogging Gabriel realized he couldn't see the flashes of purple anymore, he was only left with following the sound of the small creatures shrill giggles in the distance causing him to pick up his pace.

After many more minutes passed and the creatures laughter had faded Gabriel realized in terror that he was alone. He slowly spun around in a circle looking for any sign of the small person, but there was none. His eyes began to prickle with panic as he tried to decide which way was the way back to his house. All he wanted was to be back home, safe and away from this scary place. Fear clenched his stomach when he realized the suns light was fading fast. He wanted to scream for help but instead bit his quivering bottom lip and began walking in the direction he thought his house would be in. He and the fairy had taken so many turns he wasn't quite sure which way he had come from. Hugging himself he dodged around trees and began back tracking.

xxx

Paige winced when a twig sticking off a small branch broke against her skin while she rushed by. Where on earth had her brother gone? She swore she was going to kill him herself once she got a hold of him. The suns light was fading fast leaving Paige in a state of panic. She guessed she must have been out here for almost thirty minutes. On her search she'd managed to find one of Gabriel's small shoes sticking out from under a thick root pretruding from the ground, but that had just scared her more. Finding his shoe but no body to go along with it made her imagination assume the worst. Anything could be happening to him right now. She yelled out his name more desperately. If she didn't find him was she supposed to turn back?

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before continuing to call out his name over and over. She didn't want to think of what she should do if she couldn't find him. Please lord, if there is a lord can you please help me find my little brother. Tears began to sting her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Squaring her shoulders she tried to tell herself she needed to stay strong in order to find him.

"If I was a seven year old boy in a dark forest where would I go?"

She actually stopped to contemplate this question before continuing. She had no idea where he might be, especially since she wasn't familiar with this place. The light was now barely an orange tinge and the trees were becoming further apart as she continued forward. She knew this must mean she was getting deeper into the forest which wasn't good. The whole time she had been on her search she had not once seen a living animal, besides a few birds here and there. She knew it was only a matter of time before she did run into something. She could only pray that she ran into a deer and not a pack of wolves or a bear.

xxx

Tripping over a small rock Gabriel fell face first, scraping his knees. The sun had long since retired and he contemplated running blindly through the trees screaming for his sister. Why did he have to listen to that stupid fairy. He just wanted to go home and eat some of Ms. Bloom's homemade supper then cuddle into his warm bed. He didn't care if his dad whipped him with the belt he just wanted to go back home. Tears streamed down his face as he remained on his hands and knees staring down at the grass. He just repeated the same thing over in his head, he wanted to go home. Gabriel stopped sobbing when the sound of a man's quiet laugh erupted from behind him. He whirled around to find two well built young men standing in his path. It was hard to make out there features in the dark but he could tell they were both smiling down at him. The taller man on the right spoke first as he began to circle Gabriel.

"Well, well, well looks like we found our self a little snack Lucian and you were just complaining to me about your hunger, what a coincidence."

The other man laughed as he drew closer to Gabriel's feet.

"We shouldn't play with our food Jasper, let's just eat him dry!"

Gabriel could sense the Malice in the closer man's voice. His stomach tightened with fear at the mans words. Had he just said he wanted to eat him. Gabriel stood up shakily hurriedly looking around for an escape route before facing the man called Lucien.

"P-p-please don't hurt me...Im just trying to get home."

Jasper stroked his chin and halted Lucien from attacking the little boy by holding up his hand. It wasn't common that humans were found wandering the forest at night, especially not small little boys. If anything it was usually drunk men who had wandered into the forest looking for a place to sleep or a man and his whore who had decided to come to the forest for a quick secret fuck. Those if any were the only humans dumb enough to wander in these forests and those people never came back out. He eyed the boy curiously.

"Why are you out here in the forest when you should be home?"

Gabriel turned around and stared up at Jasper. The man towered over him causing an unfamiliar chill to go down his spine. His black eyes were darker then the night that surrounded them almost looking like their endless black depths were actually just holes where his eyes should be. Goosebumps arose on his skin but he tried his best to hide his growing fear.

"I-I got lost. There was a fairy leading me to its treasure but then I couldn't keep up with it and I got lost and it just left me out here...all alone."

He bit back the tears that threatened to spill before noticing a small opening between the two trees to the left of him. He immediately knew he could slide through there and begin running if needed. Jasper lifted an eyebrow.

"A fairy eh."

The man chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No my boy that wasn't a fairy that you encountered earlier, that sounds like a forest sprite. There one of the many bothersome, childish creatures of this forest and it probably just led you into the forest as a game. Though even I have to congratulate it on this one, without it me and my friend would have starved. There never was any treasure."

He let out a throaty chuckle while uncrossing his arms.

"It probably just wanted to get you lost before going off to cause more mischief elsewhere."

Gabriel's shoulders sagged at the mans words, how could he have been so stupid to follow some unknown creature into the forest? These men next to him were evil, he could sense it with every fiber of his being. But the question now was when should he run?

A low growl erupted from behind him.

"Jasper can we cease conversating with our food, I would very much like to eat now."

A nasty grin crossed Jaspers shadowed face making him look like the silhouette of a crazed maniac.

"Yes yes, go ahead Lucien, I'll eat what's left over."

Gabriel's eyes widened in horror, this was it. Before he let Lucien have time to jump at him from behind he slipped between the two trees to his left and began running. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he heard snarls and the sound of running footsteps close behind him. His heart raced as he leaped over small bushes and kept his stride as wide as possible while he ran.

"Sis! Help meee! Mommy!"

xxx

Paige sighed as she rested against the rough bark of a tree. Night had fallen and she could barely see where she was walking anymore. She must have been walking for a couple hours now and she could only imagine how stressed out her governess must be making the staff back at home. Barking orders at them to send more search dogs and to stop lazing around. Her father was probably downing small glasses of brandy as her governess listed to him everything that was wrong with Paige and that the reason for her and her brother's absence was probably her doing. Her mother was most likely sitting in her room crying, waiting until her precious baby Gabriel was found so she could smother him with her insufferable kisses. She laughed at the thought of all the commotion that must be happening at her house right now. She was feeling slightly amused when her thoughts were broken off by the sound of a high pitched scream. She whirled around in the direction the scream had come from and began running towards the scream. She could recognize that voice anywhere and she knew she needed to get to her brother before whatever it was he was screaming from got to him first.

"Gabriel!"

She dodged past trees and jumped over branches in her way.

"Gabriel! Gabriel where are you?"

She heard her brother scream her name. Pumping her legs as fast as she could she raced towards her brothers voice. Through the darkness she began to make out the outline of a dark figure running towards her. She braced herself as the small boy slammed into her bringing them both to the ground. He panted fiercely against her neck and before she had time to respond he jumped back up to his feet grabbing her hand and trying to pull her with him so they could start running. Gabriel wasn't quite strong enough to pull her up causing him to let out a terrified groan.

"Please sis get up! We have to go!"

His voice was hoarse cracking with every other word. Paige had never seen her brother like this so she knew their was probably a damn good reason for it. Jumping up from the ground as fast as she could she began running with him. It must have only been a second before something hard slammed into her backside bringing her to the ground. She groaned in pain as her head slammed against bottom of a tree trunk. Something was on top of her crushing her to the floor. The sound of her brothers' scream caused her to panic. She began trying to flail around to get whatever was on top of her away.

The sound of a deep growl vibrated against her ear causing her to stiffen underneath it. She tried to catch a glimpse of Gabriel using her peripheral vision but all she could makeout were shadows. What was happening to her brother? Was he being eaten by some wild animal she couldn't even imagine? She hadn't realized her silence through this whole mess until without thinking, she started to scream. She sucked in a harsh breath when whatever was on top of her slammed something hard against the back of her head, causing dark spots to blur her vision and her mouth to salivate. She silently prayed for someone to find them, for someone to save them from their soon death. Suddenly whatever had been on top of Paige let out an aggressive snarl and leapt off of her in another direction.

Towards her brother? She pushed herself off the floor and whirled around searching desperately for her brother. She could make out a dark mass of creatures fighting on the ground about ten feet away. It was too dark to make out what they looked like. All she could hear were there snarls and the sound of their deep breathing. She shot to her feet, her eyes focusing on the outline of a small body lying next to the mass of viscious animals. Oh god please let him be alright. Paige ran over to her brother's body and checked his neck for a pulse. His pulse was faster than it should have been but definitely strong. She felt a rush of relief fill her as she placed the unconscious boys arm over her shoulder and began to sprint as fast as she could from the animals that had attacked them. She must have twisted her ankle when the animal had knocked her to the floor, but she ignored the pain that shot through her ankle as she continued to flee the scene. Just as she was sure they were going to get away something hard slammed into her back causing her to lose her footing. Gabriel's body went rolling as she was pinned underneath a strong body.

"Did you think I'd let you get away that easy?"

The voice behind her was deep and raspy. Like a...wait a man?

Paige swallowed air as she stiffened underneath the sound of the man's voice. A man? She was so confused, hadn't she just been attacked by a wild animal? A low growl began to escape the man's throat as he drew his head closer to her face. She could feel his breath as it brushed against the nape of her neck. His breath was unusually cold sending shivers through her body. She was about to scream when the man on top of her was thrown off and she heard him yelp in surprise. She spun around on her back and looked up to see the outline of a man standing over her. He had long silver hair from what she could see and large dark wings spread behind him. He glared down at her before turning away and attacking the man he had thrown off of her. An angel? Gabriel began to groan as he came too.

"Ohhg...sis?"

Paige ran over to her brother and pulled him up to a stance beside her so they could start running.

Cursed to Feed Off the Damned part 2

Paige is just an average girl searching for more meaning in her dull life. Everything changes when a deadly black winged man rescues her and her brother before threatening to kill her if she breathes a word of what happened to anyone.

Paige ran blindly through the trees pulling her brother by his wrist as he struggled to keep up. Images of the angel that had loomed over her were still freshly imprinted in her mind while she struggled to remember the correct direction home. She could still feel the way his eyes had bore into her making her feel helpless underneath him. Shaking her head she pushed the thought of what happened as far back as she could and concentrated on getting her and Gabriel home. They ran full speed for awhile until Paige was suddenly yanked back by Gabriel's limp body. She whirled around in surprise to find Gabriel had collapsed to his knees and was taking ragged breaths.

"Gabriel, are you okay?"

She ran to his side placing both hands on his shoulders. He looked exhausted; she could make out the dark circles under his eyes as his body trembled underneath her hands.

"Gabriel we'll be home in about half an hour if we keep up this pace. If you want we can speed walk for a little bit."

He looked at his hands as he pressed his palms against the wild grass.

"S-sis I'm so tired."

He feebly shook his head as his shoulders sagged and he remained where he was. Paige let out a sigh and cautiously looked around for any sign of danger that they might have to run from. The trees all shadowed each other and it would be nearly impossible to spot someone if they were trying to hide. Even though she didn't like the idea of stopping to rest she knew they were going to have too. She settled down in a sitting position next to her brother and hugged his small frame against her chest. She was the only person who knew exactly what to do when he was troubled. She stroked his hair and quietly hummed to him a nursery rhyme that they both found soothing.

"We'll rest here for a few minutes, but then we have to head home after kay?"

Gabriel nodded his head as he sagged against his sister. She hated knowing how exhausted her brother was, he was only seven and god knows they both wouldn't forget this night. She hummed the soothing nursery in a faint whisper hoping they were quiet enough to go unnoticed if anything passed. As minutes went by her brothers trembling subsided and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. She still waited a bit longer, things would be easier if he regained back some of his strength. They sat in cold silence when Paige suddenly heard what sounded like a faint tapping. At first it was a dull sound in the distance but then it grew louder and more persistent. Her head snapped up and she looked around suspiciously, it sounded like someone was tapping impatiently and it started to make her nervous. She felt her brother stiffen underneath her and she knew he could hear it too. She shook him off of her and they both stood up slowly. She spoke in a whisper so only he could hear.

"Gabriel we're going to start running again, this time we can't stop okay?"

Gabriel took her hand in a tight grasp and nodded.

"No matter what you hear don't look back."

He nodded again and with that Paige began running in the direction home pulling her brother behind her. To her dismay she heard the sound of a snarl not far behind and she picked up her pace as much more as she could. Her heart twisted when she heard the sound of someone chasing them and whoever it was was gaining on them fast. Please, please, please just go away. She chanted different sentences in her head hoping whatever it was chasing them would disappear. Her hopes were quickly crushed when someone slammed into her and pinned her against the trunk of a tree. The air rushed out of her lungs when her back was slammed into the trees rough bark. She gasped for air as she was lifted by the collar of her dress and came face to face with the angel from before. His black eyes stared through hers and he had sharp teeth that weren't human. He snarled and tightened his grip on her when she tried to struggle.

She pushed against his hard shoulders but he didn't budge an inch. Fear twisted in her stomach as she heard the sound of her brother's angry voice.

"Let her go! Let her go you stupid monster!"

She couldn't turn her head to look at Gabriel but from the corner of her eye she could see him punching the dark angel's thigh as he tried to fend for her. The man didn't seem to even take notice as he continued to hold her up by the collar and stare. His silver hair flowed a little past his shoulders and his dark black eyes showed no sign of emotion. His teeth were sharp and they looked like he could rip out her throat in an instant. This thought caused her to stiffen under his grasp. Maybe he could understand words, maybe she could try to beg her way out of this. Tears stung her eyes as she uttered words she knew would be useless.

"Please I'm just trying to get my brother home."

To her surprise the man's grip loosened and he brought his face closer to hers. She could feel his hot breath as it caressed the skin around her lips. Fearing he was going to start eating her she closed her eyes and began to whimper. This was it, her life was going to be over before it had even started. She was never going to get the chance to marry like her dad had wanted, she was never going to get the chance to find love or to tell her governess off as she walked out the door when she moved out. All her dreams to travel to France and become a famous poet were lost. To her surprise she thought she could make out the sound of a chuckle as different thoughts bounced around in her head, she must be losing her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and realized in confusion that the deep chuckle she was hearing was coming from the man in front of her. She stared at him in confusion. Was he laughing because he was going to eat her? The man continued to stare at her and slowly placed her feet back on the ground. She even noticed that Gabriel had stopped hitting the man and was standing there confused by the amused laughter. She tried to square her shoulders and returned the cold gaze she was being given. The man leaned forward and brushed his lips against the tender part of her ear. His hot breathe caressed her skin and sent chills through her body. Was he going to bite her? She stiffened and prepared herself for the worst when to her shock the man began to speak in a silky sweet voice.

"If I find out you told anyone about what happened tonight I'll rip you and your brother's throat out."

With that he stepped away from her as his black raven wings spread out behind him. Paige's eyes widened as she watched this deadly creature jump up and sore upwards into the air propelling himself with his powerful black wings. If her body wasn't in so much pain and she couldn't feel the sting of the cold night air against her skin she would have been sure she was dreaming. She looked down at her brother who was still staring up at the sky in amazement. She wondered what he must be thinking right now, he had seen the same thing she had right? Without a word she gently grabbed her brother's small hand and began to walk in the direction of their house. He made a surprised yelp before realizing it was just his sister who had grabbed him. She was so shaken up by everything she just wanted to get to the safety of their home. As far as she was concerned she never wanted to step foot in this wretched place again. Running up to match her pace Gabriel looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes, they were full of curiosity more then fear.

"Sis... What was that?"

She slowly shook her head before speaking.

"I have no idea Maybe were just dreaming."

Gabriel tightened his hand around hers.

"I hope not, I just want to see mommy again.

"Don't worry Gabriel we'll be home soon."

As they made their way out of the trees Paige could hear the sound of voices growing nearer. There was no mistaking the sound of her mother yelling at someone in between her sobs.

"You brainless halfwit, get more men out there now! I swear by the mercy of our Jesus if you don't storm in there and find my children I will rip your head off and feed it to the dogs!"

Her father seemed to be there too cause she heard his calm deep voice as he attempted to tame her distraught mother.

"Roseanne calm down we'll find Gabriel and Paige, we just need to be patient."

"Be patient! Be patient! Our children are out wandering in the forest at night where anything could happen to them! They could be... they could be "

Her mother began to choke on her own words sobbing loudly enough for even Paige to hear. Over her mother's sobs another man began to speak, he sounded tired and above her mother's ceaseless whimpers she could barely understand what the man was saying.

"M-m'am... I'm sorry but the forest is just too dangerous to search at night. Most of my men would refuse if I asked them to go searching for your little ones. There are things that wander these trees at night that aren't natural."

"Ohh you superstitious oaf you don't actually think I believe in that humdrum gossip do you?"

Before anymore could be said Paige and Gabriel walked out into the grass field. She spotted her father and mother a few yards away underneath the light of a lit lamp. Her father and mother stood across from a large light skinned man, he wore a black overcoat with silver buttons going down it and had a twirled mustache that curved around to his nostrils. Her parents must have gotten the police involved and she could tell this man was the chief. His eyes widened as he was the first to spot them coming out of the trees. Noticing the man's expression her parents followed his gaze and turned towards them. Her mother let out a yelp of surprise when she realized that her missing children had erupted from the forest.

"Mommy!"

Gabriel sprang forward in exhausted excitement and practically threw himself in his mother's outstretched arms. He curled his small arms around her neck and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"Mommy I missed you so much."

Everyone seemed shocked by their sudden arrival out of the forest. Her father stood by her mother's side and looked over the cuts on Gabriel's knees, they were caked with dirt and dry blood and needed to be tended to immediately. He straightened his posture as he glared over at Paige who was walking towards them slowly. The familiar words rang through her mind as she tried to decide what to tell them.

"If I find out you told anyone about what happened tonight I'll rip you and your brother's throat out."

She felt panic well up inside of her as her father began to yell out angrily at her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Paige looked down at her muddy black boots, her mother had gotten her them for when she would go outside to play with her brother. They were once polished but now dirt caked the bottom half of them and scuff marks visibly decorated there surface. What was she supposed to tell her dad? She couldn't tell them that they had been attacked by a pair of Neanderthal men and an Angel with black wings had rescued them before threatening to rip her and her brother's throat out if she breathed a word of what happened to anyone. Her thoughts were cut off when her brother began to angrily defend her from his mother's arms.

"Its not her fault! I was the one who ran into the forest!"

Her father turned towards Gabriel and rounded on him.

"What in gods name were you thinking Gabriel! You put your life and your sisters life in danger!"

Remembering the forest sprite that the man from earlier had talked about Gabriel hid his face in his mothers shoulders. He felt ashamed to have fallen for that creatures lie and had almost gotten both of them killed in the process. His mother misunderstood Gabriel's expression and in motherly worry turned on there father.

"Don't you dare yell at him right now! Our children have obviously been through alot and they're tired and need medical attention. Where is Lily? We need her to tend to there wounds immediately."

Her mother furrowed her brow in sympathetic concern and locked eyes with her husband,"I know you were worried but right now lets get them cleaned up and then we can all talk about this."

Her father stood stiff and their parents locked eyes for a few seconds before he let out a sigh of defeat and began walking towards the house. Paige was relieved she didn't have to come up with some ridiculous story on the spot. Letting out a sigh she watched her father storm into the Victorian house before suddenly being turned on by her mother.

"Paige! You go get cleaned up and go straight to bed. Tomorrow morning I want you to be the first one downstairs and you are going to explain to me and your father exactly what happened today, you understand?"

Paige nodded weakly and closely followed her fuming mother inside the house. Her mother held Gabriel tightly to her shoulder as she went looking for Lily. Lily was one of their cooks who happened to know a few things about medicine, she would always tend to Gabriels wounds if he got hurt from playing outside. Paige sped walked past the dining hall and went up the stairs best she could without limping, she ignored the stares from a couple passing maids and went directly to her room. Slamming her bedroom door behind her she limped over to her bedside table and flicked a match until the orange flames enveloped its tip and slowly lit her bedside lantern. She felt afraid she was going to find the black winged angel standing in the shadows waiting for her but thankfully as the room lit up she found she was alone. She sat at the edge of her bed and worked off her muddy shoes, sadly her mother was most likely going to have her throw them away even though they were her favorite. She slowly peeled off her torn white stockings and changed into a plain white night gown that she retrieved from her dresser. Her ginger hair fell over her shoulders in tangles and she worked the leaves and twigs still in her hair out. She desperately needed a bath, her hands were filthy and the tips of her polished nails had dirt stuck between them, she knew her face must look like she had had mud pies for supper. Everything would just have to wait until tomorrow, right now she was to tired to have one of the maids set her up a bath of hot water. She dimmed her lantern beside her bed and slowly crawled underneath her comforter. She wasn't quite sure what story she was going to tell to her parents but she'd figure it out after she got some rest. She rolled over and faced her large bedroom window which still had the curtains tied open by a silk ribbon on each side, her body stiffened when she realized she wanted the curtains closed. The light from the moon dimly lit up the night and all she could see from her bed were the stars that sprinkled the night sky. She threw back her covers and aggressively drew the curtains shut before cuddling back into her bed. She felt safer when she knew no winged creature could look in on her while she slept. As the minutes passed exhaustion finally caught up with Paige and she slowly dozed off. Right before she fell into sleep she could swear she heard a silky voice whisper in her ear... "Thats a good girl."

The next morning Paige groaned as the sun peaked through her window and lit up the bedroom. It must have been around six which was a little earlier for her to wake up then usual. A familiar pain pulsed in her ankle as she tried to turn away from the sun. Her eyes felt grimy and heavy with exhaustion and the memory of what had happened lastnight slowly sank in. Her eyes shot open when she remembered the man with black wings and she pushed herself up onto her elbows and faced her open window in shock. Hadn't she closed the curtains lastnight? She looked around her room before returning her gaze to the gaping window. A fresh breeze blew her way causing her body to shiver. She threw back the covers and ran over to the window, everything outside looked like it should which somehow didn't make her feel any better. One of the servants was in the field picking fresh flowers to set on the breakfast table and Nina one of the maids was hanging out laundry on a line to dry. Maybe one of the maids had opened her window, though that would be a first if they did. Even so it seemd to be a normal Monday morning and she knew she'd have to sit at the table and explain why she had been in the forest with Gabriel soon. As she began trying to think of a story to tell her parents a quiet rapid knock broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to her bedroom door and waited for whoever was knocking to speak.

"Excuse me, Ms. Forrester are you awake?"

Paige let out a releived breath and went to open her door.

"Yes is something the matter?"

She opened the door to find a small girl in her late 20s looking down respectfully at the floor. She wore the traditional plain black dress that fell to her ankles and a white apron. She was Paige's favorite maid of the house. She was always really nice and never seemed to judge her. And because she was the only person in the house closest to her age she felt like in some ways they could relate, even though they never talked much cause Iris was always being barked at by the other workers to do more chores. The girl slowly lifted her head and met Paige's gaze.

"No I just wanted to let you know that I filled the bath with hot water and you can take a bath before breakfast if you like."

Paige smiled at the young maid, she knew Iris had done this of her own accord as a favor for her. She would have been fairly upset if she had to sit at the breakfast table still covered in lastnights grime.

"Ah thank you so much Iris I forgot I really need one. Can you inform my mother and father if they wake up that i'll be downstairs after my bath?"

The maid looked pleased at the appreciation she received from Paige and nodded with a slight smile before turning to go downstairs to resume her daily chores. Paige slowly closed the door behind her and walked over to her closet. She scanned over the variety of different clolored dresses to choose from. Her parents had given her so many new dresses over the last couple years that her closet was cramped with them. Some of the dresses were strictly only for her to wear to church, others were only for her to wear when going out in public, and others were to wear around the house. Paige pulled out a simple pink gown and retrieved some undergarments from her dresser before heading to the bathroom to wash. She draped the dress she was going to wear over the Byobu setup in the large bathroom and scattered the clothes she was wearing amongst the floor. Slowly she dipped her feet into the steaming water and sank down into a sitting position. The water felt so good against her cold grimy skin. She slowly massaged her aching ankle then washed away the dirt smudges on her body with a soft sponge. The smell of vanilla soap filled her nostrils as she layed back and absorbed the freshness of the tub before moving onto her hair. For her hair she used a lavender shampoo and thoroughly washed every speck of dirt that could have been in her hair out. As she finished washing up she wrapped herself with a towel and shook out her clean hair. Quickly drying herself off she grabbed her undergarments from off the Byobu and dressed into her fresh clothes. She brushed the tangles out of her dark orange hair before putting it up in a bun and heading downstairs for breakfast. During her wash she had thought up a decent story that wasn't entirely a lie, she was just going to leave out some facts. Descending the staircase she heard the sound of her mothers voice and the clank of silverware meaning breakfast had already been served. She entered the dining hall to to see Gabriel, her mother, and father all sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast. Her father looked up from the sausage halfway to his mouth when she entered the room.

"Ahh, so you decided to join us."

Paige nodded before settling into a chair across from her brother. She quickly examined Gabriel before serving herself from the food set in the center of the large table. Gabriel looked washed up and it looked like the events from lastnight hadn't even affected him. He hungrily stuffed a piece of egg into his mouth before chewing on a piece of toast. She quickly looked away when her fathers voice boomed across the table directed at her.

"So Paige care to elaborate why your brother says he followed a forest sprite into the forest where you and him were attacked by, what was it, oh yes vampires and then a man with black wings then rescued you?"

Paige stared back at her father in complete horror. Her face turned to a complete white and fear began to creep into the pit of her stomach. The familiar words from last night echoed through her head once again.

"If I find out you told anyone about what happened tonight I'll rip you and your brother's throat out."

Had he mean't Gabriel wasn't allowed to tell anyone either? Why hadn't she thought of this before? She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and glanced at her brother before returning her fathers gaze. Gabriel had stopped eating and was waiting for her to reply as well.

"I-I dont know why he said that. Thats not what happened at all father."

In shock Gabriel dropped his fork onto his plate causing the room to echo with the loud clank of silver ware. Paige ignored her brother and continued.

"Yesterday from my bedroom window I had saw Gabriel run into the forest, I didnt want him to wander to far and get lost so I tried to catch up with him so I could bring him back home. But when I finally got to the forest Gabriel had wandered so far in I had to go looking for him and we both got lost. It wasn't until a couple hours of looking for him that I finally found him...and thats when we were attacked by a couple of drunk men..."

Paige's mom sucked in a horrified gasp, but remained quiet waiting for Paige to continue. Paige squared her shoulders as she let the lie flow off of her tongue.

"I was so scared I thought it was sure to be the end, but somehow me and Gabriel lost them after running around trees and putting more and more distance between us and them. Finally after running for what seemed like ages I remembered the way home and that's when you saw us come out of the forest."

Paige finally looked away from her father scared he was going to be able to tell she was lying. She looked down at her plate and waited for somebody to say something. It was her father who spoke.

"I see. Gabriel I want you to go to your room for lying to us."

Gabriel looked at his father in shock.

"B-but I'm not lying! She's lying father, I'm telling the truth."

"I said go! I'll deal with you later."

Gabriel stood up from his chair and glared down at his sister who continued staring down at her plate before storming off to his room.

She examined a black speck on her white plate trying to find a reason not to meet her parents gazes. This time it was her mother who spoke.

"Paige I want you to eat your breakfast and then return to your room. Me and your father have much to discuss about both or your punishments."

Paige nodded and slowly began to serve herself a couple sausages and began to butter herself a piece of toast. She wasn't really hungry but she wanted to get back to the safety of her room as soon as possible.

Settling herself back onto her bed Paige couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to her parents and making them think Gabriel was a liar. Not only did she feel guilty but she wondered if that monster from last night had meant what he said about ripping their throats out. She really hoped everything he said only applied to her, he had never once mentioned Gabriel, he hadn't even acknowledged Gabriels presence. Even so no matter how much she tried to reason that his words only applied to her she couldn't shake off the bad feeling her instincts were telling her. She listened to the sound of the birds chirping outside and slowly stood up and walked over to her window. She made a mental note to ask Iris if she had opened her window last night. Looking out towards the trees she tried to see if she could detect any movement in the sky or around the trees but saw none. The forest held a creepy aura to it, just looking at the silent trees made her want to shiver. Now that she thought about it she had never seen any sort of wildlife come out of that forest. Not even when she had been wandering those trees for hours had she come across any sort of animal. Was that normal? Then again were men with black wings and razor teeth normal? she snorted at her silly question. Then she remembered what her father had said at the breakfast table about Gabriel following a forest sprite and vampires? Gabriel had obviously seen more then she had, making it even worse that he had told the whole household about lastnight. she tightened her hands into fists and coldly stared at the never ending forest. She'd be damned if she was going to let anything hurt her little brother. She turned on her heels when she heard someone walk into her room. Her governess stood at the doorway a look of disapproval apparent on her face.

"Ms. Forrester I know your a troublemaking sort of girl but I did not expect you to try and miss your English class."

Paige's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about her daily classes. Every weekday her and her governess would go over English, then Latin, then she'd have lunch at noon then she'd go over math and then piano lesson before retiring for the day. That was her strict schedule and she couldn't beleive she had forgotten.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ellis , I completely forgot after all that cammotion from last night. I promise it won't happen again."

Paige slightly bowed her head in apology. She heard her governess make snooty hmph before she spoke.

"Well come on, even though were behind schedule English lesson hasn't ended."

Paige stood up straight and followed her governess to the study room. It seemed like today was going to be like any other day and she dreaded it.

Cursed to Feed Off the Damned part 3

Running her slender fingers through her bright orange hair Paige slowly settled herself onto the stubby bench in front of the piano and let her nimble fingers move rhythmically over its keys. Today she was free to play whatever song she desired since Mrs. Ellis had been pulled out of the music room by her mother so they could probably go sip tea and discuss Paige's punishment. At first she let her fingers play a slow melodic tune that brought on a depressing mood in the room then she began to move her hands more swiftly playing more difficult notes causing the song to sound more aggressive. She closed her eyes and slowly swayed to the rhythm of the song she was playing. She was making it up as she went, already having memorized every note and sound from the piano she didn't need to concentrate on where her hands should be. She had been introduced to playing music when she was 4 and almost everyday since then she had been taught piano lessons from different teachers. Over the years she found she preferred to play piano pieces that she had made up, over the classical compositions such as Liebestraum written by Franz not that she didn't think the piece wasn't beautiful because it was, but she was also skilled at writing pieces and she preferred hers over any of Beethoven or Mozart's compositions.

After awhile her hands began to relax and she began to play a tune that sounded a lot like Comptine d' une autre ete by Yann Tierson. Playing the piano was one of her skills that she had surprised her whole family with and pretty much her only skill. But what could she say, she loved the art of music and she also appreciated the art of writing. Though she would never dare tell her parents of how she dreamed of being a romanticist poet. Not only were women like her supposed to marry and create bratty little offspring but as her life had already been planned out for her it was her duty to devote her life to pleasing her (in her case) future husband and making sure their children grew up with the proper education. Also poets and writers were often poor and lord have mercy her parents would not be to pleased with that choice of occupation. Slowly ending the song she let out a sigh and raised her foot off the right pedal. Slowly raising herself from the bench she peered out the large window that had allowed the retiring sun to cast its dying light into the small music room.

The sky was different shades of pink and orange and she stared at the wisps of clouds as they slowly drifted away. Walking over to the large window she rested her hands on the window ceil and leaned forward. She rarely got to see the sun set anymore since she was always so busy with her lessons or reading. It was a shame too since usually when the sun was setting the sky was at its most beautiful. She loved how the different shades of pink, orange and the pastel purple faded into each other like they had been painted upon a canvas. It almost seemed like a sky this beautiful didn't belong, just because her life was so bland it almost felt out of place. She quickly turned around at the sound of the music room door opening and found her mother slowly walk into the room followed by her father. Her mother's eyes locked onto Paige as she gave her a disapproving look for not practicing the piano like she was supposed to be doing. Its not like she needed the practice but I guess staring out the window wasn't considered spending her time productively either. Her mother gracefully walked over to a floral sofa chair and sat down with her hands resting in her lap. She stared expectantly at her husband before he then signaled for Paige to take a seat. Paige had never known how her mother was able to carry herself so graciously especially since Paige had always been known to trip over things or knock things over while she walked by. She stiffly made her way to the piano seat and waited for her father to speak. He continued to stay standing in the middle of the room and was staring out the window before turning to Paige and clearing his throat.

"Ahem. So Paige as you obviously know I'm here to tell you what me and your mother have decided to do with you."

Her eyes narrowed at the way her father chose his words. What did he mean do with her, as if she was some annoying pet that they wanted to get rid of.

" Before I go on I want to explain to you that were only doing what we think is best for you. The way you handled things yesterday showed us alot about your priorities and your maturity. Not to mention the complaints I keep getting from Ms. Ellis are begining to worry me."

Furrowing her brow Paige couldn't help but be confused. What was he talking about her "priorities"? How had anything she'd done shown them her maturity level let alone her priorities. Her father held his hands behind his back and gave her a look like what he was about to say was final, she knew that look all to well.

"Paige if you were a responsible adult you would have told someone that Gabriel had gone into the forest instead of just running in their by yourself-" Holding up his hand to shush her from interupting. "-Ah- let me finish. Yesterday you were very lucky to escape those couple of drunks, they could have really hurt you." He shifted his weight uncomfortably onto one leg. " But by your actions me and your mother have decided that you might not know whats best for yourself. We don't want you making the wrong choices in the future therefore to prevent something like this from ever happening again we've decided that it would be wisest if I chose your suitor for you and until then we're going to send you to the St. Peters private catholic school where youll be staying until next summer."

Paige's eyes practically bulged out of her head with her fathers last statement. Had she just heard him right? Without much thought she stood up from the bench stomping her left foot defiantly.

"You are not arranging my marriage for me! I am not a small girl anymore I will choose which man I want to marry!"

Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence which wasn't how she'd intended to sound. She had never had a reason to yell before so her throat wasn't used to it. Her father scowled at her reaction.

"Paige it is obvious to us that you don't know what you want. We want you to have a secure life ahead of you and this will most certainly help you."

"How would YOU choosing my husband for me help me?"

His scowl deepened, in a normal situation he would not let his daughter raise her voice to him like that.

"I know whats best for you" he said flatly.

Tears threatened to fill Paige's eyes but she held them at bay the best she could. Not knowing what to say she let out a low whisper.

"I refuse."

Though her voice was low everyone in the room had heard her. She stared down at her fathers feet refusing to look him in the eye. She didn't want her parents to see that she was about to cry. Her fathers angry voice boomed across the room at her, she had never so openly defied him.

"You have no choice! You need to learn what it means to be a Forrester, theres responsibilities that come with being my daughter. I will not have you embaress this family anymore then you already have."

Paige's head snapped up meeting her fathers stubborn gaze. Was that the real reason he had decided to choose a husband for her, because he thought she embaressed the family? She slowly shook her head at him, she didn't care if he sent her to private school for the rest of her life, she refused to marry a complete stranger and bare their children.

"I won't marry anyone."

"You will marry who I say you will marry!"

They glared at each other for a good 10 seconds before her mothers voice broke through the silence. She had forgotten her mother was even in the room.

"Now now Paige I know your upset but look at it this way, your cousin Elizabeth had an arranged marriage when she was your age and shes as happy as she's ever been."

Paige hated to admit it but her mother was right. It was actually very common for people to have arranged marriages and her cousin on her mothers side had been forced to marry a man she hadn't even known. Her cousin was very fortunate to have ended up with one of the sweetest men Paige had ever met. His name was Nicholas Sayden, he came from a wealthy respectable family and he treated Elizabeth like she was the only women in the world for him, they grew to respect and love each other deeply. But even Paige knew that the chances of that happening to her were one in a million. Most of the noble men she met were self absorbed and didn't share any of her passions. Furiously shaking her head she turned towards her mother who was in the same position she had been in when she had first sat down.

"I don't care about Elizabeth's marriage this is my life and I will marry who I want."

"Paige we're not going to sit here and argue with you, whats done is done." Her father turned to leave the room when they all froze at the sound of what sounded like a window shattering and her brothers shrill scream echoed from downstairs.

Author note: A new character her name is Paige-please see below

As I sat here today I thought why not make a new character for this story and though I have no more room for my cast on the frount of this book you will get to meet the girl I see as Paige very soon. I am trying as I sit here at my laptop to find someone great enough to do up each of my cast and characters for this story, and still no feed back on my newest thread for it. But i am bound to find the right person or vampire to play Paige, maybe its the girl on the cover or it could be you as the reader, you just never know. I hope you will enjoy her as much as I enjoyed making this character as well as the other characters of this book.

Paige is the chapters named Cured to Feed Off the Dammed. There will be plenty of chapters for her and I hope she will ingrege you as much as she has the rest of this book. Enjoy.

Your Vampire Queen (aka PhoenixRosemarie) _My children. Warms my blood to see you all gathered plotting against me.

Lillith Ann Goodwill Sarai

Lillith laid on the bed in her room reading a book. She had spent her whole day in her room reading and hadn't really noticed that it was now evening.

"Meow"

Lillith Looked up from her book and at the cat that laid next to her and noticed that Sarai had her head pointing to the window to indicate that it was night time and a good time to stop reading so Lillith could get something to eat. She also knew by the tone of the meow Sarai wasn't happy about being coped up in the room the whole day.

"Thank you Sarai for telling me the time. I'm sorry I really liked the book"

She said and patted the cats head as she got off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Come on Sarai we are going to the kitchen for some food and a dish of milk okay?"

She said looking at the cat. The familiar meowed joyfully and followed Lillith as they headed to the kitchen.

Anju was taken back by the sudden rise from the small child and then his wailing soon entialed. She held onto her doll as her cousin stared off into the distance, remsicing about her past pets. "You know Yumi I can bring things back to life. If your father killed your bats I can bring them back again to you" Anju placed a hand upon Yumi shoulder as to confort her. Anju was never the one for physical affection but she made a slgiht exception for her new found family member. She was not sure if bringing back the dead bats would suffice Yumi's saddness but Anju was quite efficent at re-animating corpses as well as pervesing their bodies. Boogie was a much easier transction since she had a host body for the soul to lay within rather than the old body. "I can make Odell a friend too, this kind of friend will never leave you no matter what anyone does to it" Anju stated as she removed her hand. Her golden eyes gazed into Yumi's for a moment before turning to the crying child, this family would prove to be quite intrguing. Yumi shook her head as she then held Odell gently in her arms, her hand stroking his head to help calm him down. "Yumi's bats aren't dead. They flew away and I can't talk to them anymore. Daddy would never kill Yumi's bats, even if he doesn't like them," she said, maintaining her faith that her father would never do anything terrible to her friends and pets, well nothing that would kill them and only short of slightly harming them. She loved her father very much and would never believe that he would do anything so cruel, not knowing that he is responsible for throwing the barrier up and sending her bats away. Yumi then looked at Anju, still holding on to Odell to help calm him down. Eying the penguin she smiled at Anju. "Maybe Odell would like a talking penguin," she siad noting the penguin doll he is carrying around. THen a new thought came to her. "Would you like Yumi to show you around?" she siad to Anju, offering to tour her around her home, even though she may not know where everything is. She personally would like to see Kaa'mina and check to see if she is ok after fighting the werewolf. At least this would get her mind off her bats for a little while. Understood. One hand raises, placed over his chest: a well rehearsed action - yet it does not lessen its significance. A slight bow is given; eyes drawn shut momentarily. This is where one usually excuses themselves to tend to other matters in this vast estate. However, as the butler resumes his stance, that straightened posture, those limbs refuse to advance - not giving an inch. Giovanni cannot, in good conscious, leave - not just yet. Dwelling upon the gentle voice of the head maid s spoken just a moment ago. Not only do they strike a chord but ring of truth: to some degree at least. Is that it - why the vampire remains why he waits so patiently? But it is his duty, is it not, to look after those whom live within the estate - regardless of title... so this act is should not be taken out of context.

Murmurs of the castle life can be heard beyond these walls, though a mind is focused on the most pressing matter. It is obvious that it is a struggle to carry on in this state - given what had transpired, the extent of her wounds, it is no surprise. Though the stone-like butler has not moved since. Cold eyes remain fixated upon the woman, as if waiting on a cue. When Kaa mina stumbles slightly that is when the butler releases from his self-assigned post. How curious indeed, her mind may be willing to push forward but would her body be? A faint sigh manages to escape and that gloved hand now invades Kay s space. Hoping to steady her body, to act as a crutch. The proximity between them is no more. Gio is taking it upon himself to care for the head maid - regardless if she will object. That trademark expression graces his features, Just a bit further. seeking to complete those words that unintentionally slipped from before? Perhaps. An attempt at warmth made as a small smirk tries to form but it seems to be lost in translation and quick to fade.

Walking slowly and carefully with Kay close, not wanting to cause further discomfort. The turned vampire had escorted the injured woman into her private quarters, where the embrace of the sheets awaits a weary body. This isn t the norm to enter in such a manner or at all, in all honesty - so this is something Giovanni will apologise for later. Withdrawing his hand from her petite frame, her scent mingles with that of another - the werewolf s blood: not pleasing to say the least but it does not filter to the surface nor will he let on to such. Staring forward before permitting his gaze to fall toward her scared face. If there is something you require - all you need do is ask. Uttering in a firm yet flat tone - both scolding in some manner and encouraging in another. To make use of his services was she worried it would be a nuisance to take time to watch over her? That this was burdening the vampire in some way?The king was releived that his wife was keeping up with her feedings. As a young vampire, it was easy to stray from animal blood and only consume human blood, but most of his staff was safe from his wife, considering she had a soft spot for them, regardless of her hunger. That was something he admired about her, but right now there was no time for admiration, he worried for her well being, and what else? There were his kids to consider, and his new 'in-laws' if that's what he could truly call them. What would Levine think of this whole situation? Did he know his brother well enough to know this wouldn't be accepted by him? Or was he completely wrong about him? But how?

All these questions running through his mind and not a single answer was found. "Good, you should keep with your feedings regularly." Dartanian spoke before he noticed her words started to sound strange, her voice trembling. "Alright, I will seek a magician, just...relax, do I make myself clear? Don't try and strain yourself. You'll be tempted to do things, but for goodness sake woman, listen to me for once." He kissed her forehead gently and proceeded to the door where he had an unexpected visit from Adrienne, one of his house hold staff. He barely knew the woman, and then again, he barely knew any of his staff in the past years here. Many had been replaced due to having found many of them dead thanks to Eres.

"Oh...Pike, is it?" Dartanian shook head and tried to correct himself. "Anna...Addy...Adry...ADRIENNE! Ah yes, that's it!" The king knew he had butchered her name by having tried to remember it, but his lovely british accent helped him to remain ever so charming even when fumbling with names. "Sorry, what are you doing here? Where is my head staff maid? What is her name...Kaami? Kam? Whatever her name is, I need h-...Do not tell me she's quit...please don't tell me she's quit, because I need someone to check on the children while I take care of some errands."

He stood there in the door frame, looking left to right in the hallways before finally removing himself from his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. His body was a bit close to Adrienne's as he did so, feeling she could have done something about it earlier, by moving, but invading her bubble was the last of the kings worries. "Well, report the status of my head of staff and possibly other news if you have any. I am a bit behind on a lot of my gossip in my own home..." Other than Arcana waltzing back into the castle with his brothers child, it probably couldn't be topped with anything felt her husband's lips pressed against her forehead and she gave him a weak smile. She knew Dart worried about her and she really wished there was more she could do to alleviate his worry. She heard his footsteps recede from the side of their bed and she could barely make out the voices of her and her personal maid. She slid up to a seated position and looked around the room, sighing softly to herself. She wanted so badly to know what was wrong with her, but she didn't have a clue. This is the first time she had really felt like this and it scared the living daylights out of her.

As she sat there zoning out a little, she thought she felt a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

Please, leave her alone, she means us no harm. You know who she is, even if she does not know who we are. Please, I know this is all knew to you, but you are affecting her in ways you do not know,Samantha heard a voice speak. Then it was like she could feel another set of eyes upon her and this made her shiver.

I am trying not to hurt her, since I could never purposely hurt her. It is like I have no control over myself and I am hurting her accidentally,a second voice spoke. Samantha was wondering if in her sickened state she was hallucinating.((Walking with her husband))Kaa'mina had started to lift her right hand to catch herself once she drew closer to the door yet suddenly her imbalance is corrected. There is only a soft noise of subtle surprise as Giovanni's gloved hand guides her back on course. The other vampire takes on her weight as is it nothing to one of their kind in an uninjured state. Once the need for her own balance is taken out of the equation it is obvious she can still move her feet. So at this juncture she retires her objections and tries her best to look gracious and not ashamed. The amount of times she has been this close to him she can count on her fingers, maybe even just one hand, and his scent is much stronger in this proximity. Even exhausted as she might be it would be rude to breath in it deeply so she is careful not to as she takes note that he must use heavy starch on his uniform.

Just inside the door to her dimly lit private quarters is the bag from her small wastebasket, stuffed full of the tainted clothing from the fight, even her shoes. It is tied of hastily but given her state it had been the best she could manage at the time and something few would have given effort for. Her eyes drop to it with a slight look of revulsion as they pass. Kay does not argue being piloted to the large sleigh bed centered on the far wall of the room as her center shifts from side to side but is kept in check by the strong yet careful grasp. Her frame lowers onto deep colored comforter and she looks up at Giovanni's straightening form. His forward stare makes her wonder if she has made him uncomfortable by needing this escort, or by...

Yet as his eyes drop to her and he speaks his tone conveys much more. Kaa'mina looks down at the blood packs now clasped in both hands again. He seems to be saying much in so few words, a lot for Giovanni indeed so the point is finally getting across to her. The head maid considers carefully for a moment, pursing her lips slightly as she decided it is alright to make two small requests of him. She lifts to gaze to reply as is proper. I would appreciate it if you could take that bag of rubbish down to the incinerator for me. She hesitates a fraction of a second before she continues. And... if it is not too much trouble, please come check on me in a few hours... She was going to add "just to be sure" at the end but stops herself from saying such a horrible, pessimistic thing. Astra receives the weapon from Sorin and she begins by wrapping the chain thrice around her left wrist and once around her right, allowing for more play in length to one side. Her sharp eyes take stock of the massive creature as her lover reclines back against the rough winter wood. I think it will almost be a shame to slaughter such a rare specimen. It makes me wonder how it has grown so large... Her voice trails off so softly while her gaze hardens further. It appears she suspects something is different about this bear than most, something her maker has not mentioned. Her gaze becomes fixed in a blood chilling manner as she starts attempting something she has pushed very few times. Only when she is with Sorin and only when away from her cousin's home; purposely calling on the power of that dark thing inside her, those ravenous forces that drove her over the edge long ago. Sorin will recognize the sensation immediately through his entire being as he absorbed a sliver of it from within her own mind.

That place, Astra's mind, has only become more dangerous and tricky of a place since she has started to gain control of her own planeswalker abilities passed down to her through Sorin's blood. A part of him has become part of her and part of her has become part of him. Like two pieces of string, folded over one another and entwined to make a stronger fiber the two of them are. Not to say individually they don't have weak points, much the opposite, but they make up for each other in those few areas of shortcomings.

In the present, the whites of the girl's eyes are becoming a bit darker, for she wishes to see as that thing can see. If she can achieve that sight while maintaining control she will be able to tell if the enormous animal has been altered by magic. She slips a little deeper and the air around her skin darkens even further within the already shadowy night. Body tensed from head to toe, she is having to resist the feeling that she is being gripped by a very large hand. To give in to that force that wishes to bend her will might cause her to lose herself once more. Every time she attempts this is a practice and a test.

It starts to become clear to her slowly. Yes, this is no normal beast, yet it is not tampered with by an form of magic she has ever seem or can identify. She huffs a breath as she raises her chin slightly. What is that thing you send me to kill, Sorin? She cuts her eyes quickly to her casually positioned lover, the knowledge and intent of her question will be very clear to him, he will understand what she sees quickly.

Her gaze unwavering on him as she waits for his answer she also starts to force the tightening grip back and away, pushing it back to that deep place within her. So far she is very successful, yet again she did not draw from it very much. Sorin smiled a little bit as she took the dagger from him, wrapping it in both hands. It wasn't the way Sorin used it, since he had another one hid under his leather coat. As she commented on how shameful it would be to slay such a creature, Sorin shook his head slowly. "It's the cycle of life. This thing had no predators - until we came. Natural selection is doing its job." he said. The creature that made his lair on that portion of the forest was, obviously, no ordinary animal. Sorin wasn't even sure if he could call that thing an animal. It's massive size and crimsom eyes were a sight to see. The animal took a deep breath, smelling the air. Finding nothing, he closed his crimsom eyes once again. Sorin smiled a little again. One of the many qualities of being a vampire: they could be scentless to the creatures of the forest.

Astra stood still, and Sorin felt a chill crawl up his spine. It was happenning. He stood up straight and positioned himself by her side. Her eyes slowly became darker and so did the air around her, and Sorin felt as if his mind was being invaded. His eyes also became darker, and the vampire clenched his teeth. Voice assaulted his head, but they were too many for him to pick up words. Better that way. Sorin was not training her to control that parasite inside her mind, not directly at least. He was training her to become a better vampire, and consequently, her mind was also becoming strong. Sorin wondered what would he have to do if that thing ever took control again. After a minute or so, her eyes came back to normal, so did his.

Sorin sighed deeply, his hand massaging his temple as a headache took place. Not too strong, but enough to make him want to sleep for a couple hours. He looked up to her and took a deep breath. "That, Astra, is an Avatar. Some people think they are gods. It will bleed if we strike it, but it wont be an easy kill. I've heard a story about a group of adventurers that once spotted an avatar in the form of a wolf. The beast slaughtered a group of twenty men, twenty skilled hunters.". Her question answered, or at least part of it, Sorin focused and put his hand over his forehead. It was time to seek help from an old friend for that headache, otherwise it could make Astra loose her focus in battle, since they shared each other's pain. Using his bloodmancing skills, Sorin increased his endorphin production. He had no bloodstream, at least not that moment, since it had been over twelve hours since his last meal, lucky for him the pain was on his head only. Had it been a more distant place, like his hand or thigh, there would be nothing he could do unless he fed.

As the pain gradually stopped, Sorin started to feel lighter and lighter. He lost focus and leaned back against the tree again, taking a deep breath. The pain was gone. "I dont really know how supernatural that thing is...its made of a raw form of magic i only heard about, the one druids and animists can bend, even though i've never seen it myself. It is said that the blood of this creature is...powerful, to say the least. It's said to have amazing healing powers if put over wounds, and if drank, one will absorb a bit of this creature's supernatural ferocity and instinct. I saw a man once, many years ago, that claimed to have drank a wolf avatar's blood. He was a lycanthrope with full control over it." Sorin explained, as if he was reading it from a piece of paper. His memory almost never faulted him. The hybrid sat down on the tree branch and moved his head towards the creature, as if telling her it was time to wasn't too surprised when Lord Dartanian opened Samantha's door. She took a step back and bowed a little while he butchered her name. Adrienne didn't mind, he had more important things on his mind that trying to remember names. Adrienne raised her head to meet his gaze, "Miss Kaa'mina hasn't quit," She bit her lower lip and decided to explain what happened. "From what she has told and from what I saw, she is injured and is resting in her chambers. I believe she was outside with your daughter Yumi and Sir Konstantin, when a werewolf attacked them. The beast was killed but Kaa'mina suffered many injuries."

Adrienne paused for a moment, her hands clasped before her. "I have been helping Kaa'mina and your wife look after the children. There is no need to worry for them." She smiled softly, "Giovanni, your butler, is seeing to Kaa'mina's wounds. I'm sure she will make a speedy recovery." Adrienne had to think about any other news, "Sir Konstantin has left on business; I do not know the nature of it but it seems to be for the betterment of the Estate."

She delved into her psychic senses and felt two people approaching the Estate, "My Lord, there are people coming to the castle." Adrienne closed her eyes, "One is familiar, the other I have never met before. I don't think they will bring trouble to you or your family."Adrienne opened her emerald green eyes and bowed again, "That is all I have to report for now. If you would like I will send for Giovanni to assist you." She took another step back, this time to the side so that Dartanian could pass. "If you do no need my services any longer, I will tend to your children." Adrienne's voice was soft but clear. She reached out with her mind to find Yumi and Odell. "Yumi? Where are you? Is your brother with you?"Adrienne quickly read the girl's mind; her heart ached when knowing that Yumi wanted to see Kay. She would break the news in person rather through telepathy. Adrienne waited for the king's response before taking her received the telepathy and attempted to focus her mind to talk to her. With the barrier up, her presence was deemed less powerful, not having the usual magical presence as before. "Yumi is in her room with a new friend. and Odell is with Yumi," she thought to Adrienne. She looked at Anju and smiled, feeling a little better than before as she now had a new friend to play and talk to. STill she felt somewhat lonely without her bats to guide her or join her."IS Miss Adrienne going to come visit?" she thought to Adrienne. Pretty much she loved the staff, with Adrienne and Kay being her two favorite maids, but Kay still being her favorite. SHe didn't know about whether the two maids were still competing against each other or not, not that she would usually listened as her cousin spoke to her about her father and the bats she claimed as pets. The word father caused Anju to stiffen for a moment and soon enough she had drowned out Yumi's talking with her own thoughts. Where was her father? Why was brother and mother so angry with her uncle? There were things going on beneath the surface of it all that Anju could not entirely understand. She wanted to know where her father was but was that information something she could handle?

Anju was snapped back to the present when Yumi asked her for a tour around the castle. Her golden orbs were now upon the small boy named Odell. A little possession spell wouldn't take to much of her, yes she would be a little weak and need blood but it would be a nice gift to her new family. "Ok Yumi, I would like to see your home...but I want to give Odell something first" She placed Boogie down onto the bed. She reached her small hands towards the penguin that was by Odell. She placed the doll close to her heart, pushing its head into her bosom. Anju closed her eyes for a moment and began chanting strange incant ion at a quicken pace. From underneath her eyelids one could tell her eyes were racing about. She was trying to find the proper soul to implant into the child's doll as to appease him rather than scare him. After a few moments she came across a young boys soul that hung onto the idea of running in the field with his brothers. Once Anju reopened her eyes the golden awe seemed to have dimmed slightly now a dull topaz. She handed the doll back to Odell and picked her own back up.

"I hope you like your new friend Odell, its been a long time since he had played so show him a pleasant time" She explained to him before turning her attention back onto Yumi. "Alright I am ready to go now". You re mother is sick? Luigsech asked, worry washing over him. At these times, he wished he had the powers his daughter and grandchildren carried so as to let him also know before hand when something was wrong. Sadly though, this ability to sense his children s pain was something Luigsech seemed to lack and thus he d have to trust Nina when she said his daughter was ill. She s in her room, correct? he asked again, just to make sure in case she had transferred to another room. Can you lead me to her? he asked.

Right now, all other problems out there like feeding Grace or checking in on Yumi were abandoned to check up on his daughter. The last he had see of her, she was in good health or see she looked to be in good health. So he feared something terrible might be wrong with her. He hoped though that it was nothing, and that possibly he could do something to help if that was the continued to cry to himself though his sobbing did slowly ease up as Yumi hugged him and worked to ease his sobbing. As he gradually calmed, his little wailing turned to sniffling and at last he was silent save for the small sniffle here and there. Again, he wasn t paying too much attention since the two were more talking to each other than to him, but when Anju spoke Odell s name, followed with Yumi doing the same he looked up and glanced at the two, listening to them or at least catching what else they had to say after. Quite confused and not really knowing what to say, he tensed a little went Anju reached out and took the little penguin toy from his arms. He reached out to try and grab it again, and nearly went back to crying however that was quickly stopped when he noticed the girl start to chant.

Confused and possibly a little interested he listened on as she continued to chant before at last reopening her eyes and handing the doll back over. Even more confused than before, he barely listened as he stared at the doll, not understanding what she meant by new friend until the little toy began to move. Startled, he dropped it and pulled back for a moment, watching it before he moved a little closer. Like a cat, he eyed it and poked the penguin toy, trying to understand what in god s green earth had happened to it and why it was suddenly moving. After a moment of observing the now living toy, Odell relaxed and hugged it close to him, looking between the two as he wondered what plans they had nodded. "Mom is in her room but she is feeling scared," she siad as she held on to Luigsech's hand, her little hand trying to hold on tight as she is worried about her mother. She then started walking with her grandfather, heading to the staircase and walking slowly up as her body size still demanded some effort. Good thing she has her grandpa to support her way up. Soon they came up to their parent's floor and walked to Sam's room. She cutely knocked on the door. "Mom, its grandpa and Yonina, can we come in?" she said as she stood closely against her grandfather. Something was certainly making her mother feel a bit frightened. "Grandpa, mom really is frightened," she said as she can feel some fear in sam mixed with some uncertainty. yonina then looked up at Dartanian and Adrienne. "Daddy, is mommy ok? She's feeling scared," she said then looked up at Adrienne, wondering if she is going to see to her sister since she is with Luigsech, her grandfather. "Umm Adrienne, I think Yumi is with Odell and another girl in the servant's halls" she said to giggled as she saw her brother had accepted the living doll. "When can the doll speak?" she said to Anju as she took both her brother's hand and Anju's. SHe walked out and headed to the staircase and leaving her bedroom door open, walking down to the floor where the servant's quarters were. She really wanted to see her servant friends and see if they are alright. As she walked she would leave a smaller yet still detectable presence for Adrienne to follow in case she is going to look after them "Lets see the servants. They are really friendly vampires," she said then looked at Odell. "Do you want to see big sister Kay?" she said to her brother. She did wonder how much her brother liked the company of maids like Kay or Adrienne when their parents were too busy to tend to them. Yumi certainly liked spending time with either maids despite their different approaches to please the children. SHe then looked at the doors and pointed at the hallways ahead of them. "THis is where big sis KAy and other servants live. They say that Yumi can come and visit them whenever I want," she said to them as she walked along the hall. "Big Sis Kay?" she called out, trying to remember which room she slept was an inconvenience that Kay became bed ridden, but what more could he do about it? There was only one thing he could do now, and that was allow for Adrienne to do Kay's job, as well her own, but that was a lot on one person, then again so was being head of staff. He cared little now for it, but was curious about what Konstantin was doing away from them all. The man hadn't really seen Konstantin all that often in the past 10 years the russian had served there at his summer home. "Betterment of the state? You sure he didn't mention where he was off too? This is strange, if you understand what I mean." Dartanian grunted at the plight he was in and couldn't help but feel as though this wasn't really your average pop in and out mission the man was going on.

Looking at Adrienne once again after his gaze fell on the floor, he spoke again, "People? What in the world?" Dartanian couldn't exactly understand where these guests were coming from, but maybe they had reason to see him? He was after all the king of all vampires and one of his duties was to ensure all the other covenants were doing alright and aid them in the best way he could. "Alright , thank you for your report, and yes, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Giovanni, I have a few duties for him. As a matter of fact, while you're here, can you-" He was cut off by his litte daughter, Yumi's twin, Yonina. "Oh hello my darling girl...What are you..." She was banging away at the door, in hopes her mother would open up and let her in. He too sensed a strange force and thought he had heard other voices in the room, but wasn't sure if he was just going crazy or the stress was builing up, or maybe Sammy had been doing something in there that required the presences of...no, no it didn't make any sense at all to him. "Nina, child, your mother is fine...she's just a little exhausted and not feeling too well. We, had a bit of a...well disagreement, and she's just resting. No reason to worry."

Dartanian looked to his father-in-law, a strange, yet loyal subject, it was odd calling him a subject, knowing his ties to the family. However Dartanian never felt the pressures nor was he ever intimidated by him. His daughter mentioned her sister and brother, and that was what he wanted to speak to Adrienne about. "Yes, , would you please go check on those three, I believe the third child is...someone very special to this family, so if you would go and take care of them, it would be appreciated, greatly."

The king was quite the powerful man, but he was just as caring and sweet to his staff. His brother had never felt that being kind to your subjects in the way Dartanian had been, would ever do any good. Though Dartanian knew that being ruthless and have people tremble at the sight of you, would gain you their full loyalty, he knew the consequences as well. Dartanian also found out that if you just treated them the same as you did your family, kindly, your subjects were surely to follow you to the end in just about anything you did."Luigsech, if you don't mind, my wife is not feeling all to well. She needs a magical doctor, but I'm not sure where to find one, maybe you can diagnose her?"Samantha was distracted temporarily from the voices when she heard another voice added to those of her husband and her maid. She strained her ears to hear who the other voice was and it took her only a minute to figure out it was her daughter Nina's voice. She focused on that voice and could hear what sounded to be worried, mixed with the tapping on her door. Her heart went out to her child, knowing the little girl was frightened and realized it was probably because she sensed she was ill.

She was just about to tell her husband to let their daughter in, when the two voices seemed to start up again.

Do you think there is anyway I can keep from hurting her?the second voice asked.

I don't know, but I can sense it is scaring her. Maybe if we combine our power, we can help her,the first voice suggested. Samantha looked confused, then she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

We need to stop, that just made it worse,the second voice yelped.

Yonina Millard -The other ten year old vampire Princess

Like a dog reacting to a master's pain, Yonina seemed so alert now when Sam was in pain and she ran to her father, clutching his legs tightly. "DAddy, mommy really is hurt. I can feel it," she said, her eyes looking up at him as she is begging to see her mother. SHe didn't want her mother to be suffering like this alone and wants to help her so badly, despite being so young and not powerful. Her eyes then darted back at the door, her body shivering as she felt her mother's pain and felt scared for her. To her, she can feel Sam's confusion, some fear, her pain and it frightens Yonina easily.

Dark strands of unkempt hair still partially obscure his vision, though there is no need nor desire to correct this. Golden pools have yet to wander - only in blinking, a millisecond if that in passing, does he loose sight of her. Shoulders remain perfectly in line as the butler stands in waiting, hands finding their rightful place against the backdrop known as his uniform. That frame does not sway nor shift - as it should be. With a moments pause, Kaa mina s voice slips in, those orbs even manage to meet his own. If it is even possible, the turned vampire listens even more intently to what is being said; watches even more closely the movements made.

Giovanni s words were not wasted - it seems he has finally been able to make himself of real use - or at least, how he has come to view it. As for Kaa mina s first request, without delay, a firm nod is given as if to say Consider it done. No need to glance toward said item in question - the smell alone, permeating from the bag even when closed, has drawn his attention when entering - even now it competes. A simple request given: of course there is no objection to be found in the man. In all honesty, no matter how small or big the request was by the head maid it would be carried out regardless - well, so long as it is within his means and reason. After all, such is the loyalty the butler holds dear, this sense of servitude No, it isn t just that. Even a decade ago, Gio moved in a similar fashion: with certainty the vampire knows what pulled those limbs forth. Humanity still remains within - despite how cold the man appears, despite how minimal it may be at times. As for the next words - well that wasn t quite expected. But no pause is given in replying - as if sure of his words before they materialized. Trouble? Not in the slightest. If that is your wish, I shall return later. Even had she not asked, Giovanni would cycle back to observe her condition, a predetermined action on his part. Thought it caused him to wonder - Had she said it knowingly no, there was no hint of such. Perhaps the magnitude of such injuries filtering in now. One able to be honest in this setting, just the two of them without an audience - maybe that is why. That body is worn - clear to see, but holding optimism that it would pass is that it? Formally bowing toward Kaa mina before turning on his heal. There is nothing more, no need for his presence - it would only be self-serving at this point. Taking a moment to gather the sealed bag, a minute sound given off as it is disturbed from its resting. How those golden pools catch in the light, as that frame waits just shy of exiting her room. There is something more he wishes to say. A failure to rise forth. Adverting those pools the butler exits, closing the door partially to her chambers as to grant privacy.

Glancing toward the spot where she sat, stilling that lean frame. Left to quietly contemplate in the space devoid of life. It is now he remembers the box: the gift. Using his free hand, Giovanni pulls the box from his jacket as if to examine it. How foreign it becomes while he tilts it to the side, the contents still unknown. Why does he not simply open it? No, Gio has already overstayed his welcome in this room. Slipping the gift back into hiding. It is only proper to thank Kaa mina but it will have to wait.

Exiting the servants quarters, pulling the second door closed completely. It is best the head maid rests - and that the butler resumes such duties entrusted to him. One hand clings to the garbage and the other remains upon the knob of the door. Standing in the hall, merely shifting his gaze to the side before moving any further. Fluidity disrupted by the voice that fill the air: that of Miss Yumi s. It is not so much the voice itself that causes this, but rather, the fact that she is calling out to the head maid - the child is unaware of her condition. Was it now his place to break it to the child? Not one to utter reassuring words - this would definitely be a trying task. Giovanni wasn t around the young ones much - let s just say it was for the best. But it seems it cannot be avoided in this situation. However she is not alone - there is another guest who moves with the young princess. Seems a new guest has arrived.

Yumi saw Giovanni left a room and she happily walked up to him, with the occasional hops with Anju and Odell. SHe wondered if he knew where Kay's room was, not knowing that he just exited her room. "Sir Giovanni? Where is big sis Kay? Yumi wants to see if she is ok and Yumi wants to show her my new friend," she said, her voice rather loud in front of Kaa'mina's room nd unaware that she is resting peacefully inside. She is looking rightly to a good answer from him, hoping that he would do what she asks. While they didn't interact with one another that much, she has seen him as a kind servant and a good vampire so she doesn't fear him. Her little wings on her back twitched with anticipation of maybe even playing with Kay and her new friends together, something that would help cheer her up a bit with her bat gone. To Giovanni, it would see that Yumi no longer has the usual strong vampiric aura she used to have when the barrier wasn't there. "Oh, this is Anju, Yumi's new friend," she said to Giovanni, not yet knowing that she is her cousin or family at the moment. Not that she would care, she always wanted to have another friend around her age to talk and play with.

Though Dartanian continued to insist that Samantha was just a little exhausted, Luigsech was very doubtful that this was the case and only continued to stay rather nervous for his daughter s health. For a second, a look of rage came upon his face when Dartanian mentioned an argument the two had before she began to feel tired, and for just a moment a horrid idea came to mind that it was his own son-in-law that had hurt her. However Luigsech was very quick to banish such a dreadful thought from his mind, for he quickly remembered that Dartanian would never hurt her or his children. No, it likely was something else and Luigsech feared it might very well have something to do with Levine.

He prayed that wasn t the case though, for if it was than he had no idea what they could do to help her.

Huh? O-oh well I m not much of a magical being nor a doctor but I can try. He replied to Dartanian, cursing himself for not learning more about medicine.

He may have been old, possibly ancient. Yet he never seemed to have dedicated himself to the art of healing or medicine, though really he couldn t do much healing magic as it were, seeing as he knew more magic than he could actually cast it. Alas that was the curse of being mixed blood, with of his blood being creatures with no magical talent at all. Thankfully this half was made up of two separate creatures and thus they had a much lower chance of appearing in his children, if he didn t mate with a female who was part Smog Demon or Dearg-Dul that is. Of course he had not, and thus his daughter as well as any children she had could from there on obtain the ability to cast magic, though this did mean the smog abilities Luigsech had could not be passed down.

With not much else to do and not as close with Kay as Yumi was, Odell shrugged lightly when Yumi asked if he wanted to go visit big sister Kay . It really was her choice. Thus without much of a word, he quietly followed after Yumi as they made their way to the servants quarters. Occasionally he eyed his little penguin, just smart enough to make the connection of his toy with Anju s and wondering a little if his own would talk like Anju s. A part of him both hoped so, and not so. If it was friendly, he d love to have another child er, being to chat with. Otherwise if it was mean or not very friendly, then Odell would certainly prefer a quiet, unmoving toy to a mean, moving on.

Once there and finding Giovanni, Odell stood by his sister s side and quietly glanced around the room. He rarely came to the servant s quarters; in fact it was actually a first for him to be here. So he looked around carefully, wondering to himself what it was like to be one since all he ever did was play, eat, nap and well play.

Adrienne bowed once more, "I will send for Giovanni." She turned and walked down the hall. Adrienne connected with Giovanni's mind and said softly, "Lord Dartanian wishes to see you. He is upstairs near his wife's bedroom." She severed the connection and continued her search for Yumi and her brother.

She finally found them back at Kaa'mina's room. Giovanni was with them and looked to be unsure of what to do with the troop of children. Adrienne smiled a little and approached them. "There you are Miss Yumi. I'll take them from here Mister Giovanni, thank you for holding them."Adrienne smiled at Giovanni, she used proper titles when the children were around so that they would hopefully follow suit when the time came. Adrienne glanced down at Odell, he seemed a little nervous. "What is wrong little darling?" She cooed and moved closer to the little prince. He was such a shy little boy, Adrienne was sure he would grow out of it.

Adrienne also noticed the other little girl. "Hello little Miss," She bowed and smiled at the young vampire. "Welcome to the Castle, my name is Miss Adrienne, I am Yumi, Nina, and Odell's nanny." Adrienne fished around her apron pocket for a few blood lollipops. "What is your name?"

Maintaining her smile, she mentally connected with Yumi, "Yumi dear, you can't see Miss Kay. She needs to rest from the battle. I also think her condition would frighten Odell. Would you like to go somewhere else to play?" Adrienne hoped that Yumi would be old enough to understand. The last thing Adrienne wanted was to have the children frightened and worried for Kay. Finally she found three lollipops, she smiled brightly and offered the first one to the little girl next to Odell.

Yumi heard the mental explanation from Adrienne as she arrived and she smiled at Adrienne, happily waiting for her turn to turn to have a lollipop as Adrienne is offering the first one to Anju. "Yumi wants to show the home to Yumi's new friend, Anju," she said as she hugged Anju again, sort of squishing into Boogie. She turned around to look at Kay's door sadly, but understood that Kay needs her rest from the fighting. STill she felt a bit guilty that Kay mihgt've been hurt judging from the fact that he isn't allowed to see Kay. "IS it Yumi's fault Big sis Kay is hurt?" she said as she started feeling depressed again. Things weren't going well for her, her her bats suddenly leaving and her powers were diminished, now Kay can't come out to play with them because she had to fight a werewolf. Her vampire aura is also much lower than usual because of the barrier. "Has miss Adrienne seen Yumi's bats?" she said to Adrienne, wondering if even the presence of her friends were around the castle and she looked like she is looking for hope for her friends, not aware that her father had literally thrown them out of the castle.

The corners of Kaa'mina's mouth and eyes turn up slightly as Giovanni assents to her last request, that jagged line that leads up her cheek to the hair line over her ear puckers and crumples and once she feels this her smile deflates. She is opening the second packet of blood as his dark figure hesitates in the brightly lit doorway leading to the outer room she uses as an office, this makes her head raise once more, but his had started to move and is shutting the door so very quietly behind him. The maid needs no longer to hold such respectable manners so she opens the valve of the third packet as well. Putting both stems in her mouth at once she drains them simultaneously with loud gulping swallows. Sweet, thick, red relief washes over her.

Distantly she can hear Miss Yumi calling her name, a for a moment something in her struggle to awaken, but then she feels panic for a second. The little ones can not see her like this. Starting with a slight sway of her shoulders, the young woman tosses herself back against the double stack of pillows piled against her headboard, her head cast back, vision drifting to the ceiling. Hopefully Giovanni will delay the young ones' visit, Kay hopes as her hand absentmindedly drifts to her cheek, covering the blemish, maybe it won't look so bad later. She pulls her legs up, rolling to the side, face away from the doorway now noticing Miss Yumi's voice has quieted but is still audible. The maid doesn't like the idea that Miss Yumi would ever think it was her fault. She would have to think of a way to let the little one know it wasn't true. Somehow, she is trying to focus and think but her body is feeling heavier. The packets are mostly empty and she lets them fall carelessly from her lips, leaving a few drops of of blood upon her comforter.

Kay is rapidly falling into that coma like state that isn't exactly the same as sleep but is a vampire's rest. Poetically one could even call it laying in repose. For sleep is a little slice of death and they are much closer to that line than humans.

Astra contemplates her lover with those deadly eyes he had gifted her with. He had planned on sending her down without much warning on the truth of this creature. Fortunately she has always been a rather sharp girl and did not take it for just another big dumb animal. It is not normal for her to hesitate when the signal to begin is given by Sorin, yet this time she does. Her mind is turning over many possibilities in her head. Is this want he wants? More power. Not quite, it doesn't seem right. Or is it he wants me to become more like him; to start absorbing the strengths of others. He is very adept at it.

The young vampire has the urge to tell her maker no. She is miffed in the way he approached this task and something in her just wants to buck as an unbroken horse. She lets a short hard -ch- sound escape her lips as she turns her head with a snap to look down on the guardian. "Fine." Her tone is very low and unlike her normal self who is so eager to please. Has touching that dark part of her for power upset the balance in her? "I will kill this thing for you, I will show you that i can, but never again kill another like it after this."

Without waiting for his reaction Astra launches herself forward. Her body is moving differently than before. Either she has been holding herself back or she has made a sudden leap forward. Before she was straining yet now her body moves in a fluid manner, knowing wear each footfall placed as if she had all the time in the world to know where it was going ahead of time. Maybe this is just the potential hidden in that cursed part, and to brush it leave a trace flowing through her for a time. No matter what the cause is, the vampire is different.

The girl puts everything into a forward dive, she will come right into the bear's face almost but it should be sudden enough. The first blade she aims to put straight through the animal's right paw and into the ground then to release a length of the chain as she swings around it's neck; a beautiful choker for the beast. Landing between it's shoulder blades she pulls hard on the chain, hoping she sunk the blade deep enough for it to hold. She is prepared to dart out of reach as she anticipates it's reaction to the sudden attack.

Sorin listens to every word she says. The way she says it, without that eagerness to obey him and follow his advices, troubled him for a while. Sorin didn't need to focus much to hear her thoughts. Power? was that truly what she thought he wanted? No...she thought he wanted to make her like him. And after she jumped out of the tree, promissing him she would never kill another creature like that, Sorin sighed deeply. Even after those ten years, she failed to understand the purpose of those tests, the reason why Sorin would simply keep throwing challenges at her, making her slaughter dangerous beasts with as much finesse and deadliness as possible. The vampire stood up and fell to the ground, landing without making a sound. regulating his body pressure not to attract the attention of the giant bear.

The beast's crimsom eyes popped open when he felt the sharp and painful sting of the dagger. It was buried deep in the ground, piercing his paw. Blood started to stain the dead leaves on the forest's floor. The creature let out a magnificent roar, scaring birds away from their nests. Using his other paw, he tried to get up, but Astra was much quicker than any wolf the bear had ever fought against. He tried to put air to his lunges, but the choker was keeping him from breathing.

Sorin waited paciently as she did her dance of death and trapped the bear. To his eyes, her movements were a bit sluggish, slow...maybe because they really were, maybe because he was a bit disappointed with her. The way she had spoken with him earlier, that tone she used, he had heard it only a handful of times during those ten years they had been together. And like a tutor, a teacher, Sorin thought he was doing only the best for her, putting her against those foes. Truth was, in their moments of fear, in the moments right before their deaths, humans were nothing but animals. The difference between a dying wolf and a dying man was merely physical. Like animals, humans could be brave up to their last moments, or cower in fear and run like a duck or a dog. If Astra learned how to deal with a creature that fought until its last breath, she would have no problem in dealing with a coward that ran through alleys and streets trying to keep his blood inside his veins, and would be more skilled in case her prey turned against her with a silver dagger. But there were forces in that world much more dangerous than a silver coated blade.

Sorin focused as the bear started to struggle against her you want me to satisfy your thirst for blood, you will kill many more of those, Astra. Its not about the power, or the blood. Its about experience. There are things much more dangerous than this bear out there, and you need to learn to deal with them. You might come across those dangers in a night you thought it would be just another hunt for fresh blood. You need to be ready.. These words were floating inside his head like wisps, and he was focusing as hard as he could to transfer them to her, but he was not sure if she would catch them. As he wondered that, the bear shook violently in an attempt to make her dismount. His strength was unbelievable, and Astra's body was shaking in the same way, violently, from one side to the other.

The words he pushes from his mind are a slap to the face for Astra. Her grip on the chain starts to slip a bit and her face scrunches with anger. Oh it is so preciously rare the times she had gotten mad at her lover. "Why must I know how to face those threats alone? Is that your plan, Sorin? To one day leave me, abandon me in this world you brought me into?!" She screams, the accusation in her tone is nothing like her normal contented self. She sounds much like the wounded animal which is fighting hard to dislodge her. But to her, the logic follows, if he is always there them why would she have to fight alone? So knows she will never be able to catch up to him so what's the point?

The vampire is making a fatal mistake, her hurt eyes are on her maker and not the beast. For just hanging on she can manage it ok, but swipes from the beast are getting closer and closer as it can breath a bit now and is finding it's strength once more. The beast takes one of the furious shakes and throws all it's weight to that side, attempting to roll over on it's attacker and crush Astra. The motion also frees the blade from the ground so it only pierces the beast's paw. The younger vampire is blocked in sight by the mass of the creature but Sorin can see that the chain around it's neck goes slack... What on earth is she doing?

Sorin's expression doesn't change as she screams at him. Ah, so she think he will always be there. Such a silly mistake to make. Not that Sorin would give up on his promise, not at all. He was her friend, her lover and her guard, and forever would be. The problem was that Astra really believed that forever actualy meant 'forever'. She seemed to think Sorin was all-mighty and invulnerable. And the hybrid didn't blame her for it. For the past ten or so years, he had been her master, the one she would look up to, follow and obey. The one that taught her how to survive in that world, how to use the powers he had given her. But, despite he and his race had been labeled "immortal", there was many things that could kill a vampire. And many more that could kill a hybrid like him, for he too shared the weaknesses of the demonic race.

The bear rolls over, covering the sight of her, and the chain goes slack. A chill crawl up his spine. That mosnter weighted much more than what Astra was able lift. Sorin maybe, could actualy lift that thing from the ground, but not high, and not for longer than 10 or 15 seconds. Throwing it, he didn't even consider it. The hybrid did not wait. Sorin dashed forward fast as a bullet. His body was covered in a dark red fog-like aura. His orange eyes shone brightly, burning with demonic power. He had now four pairs of fangs in his mouth, the main ones and two new lesser ones. His skin got darker and runic scars shone with a pale green light all over his torso and face. His nails grew, thin, sharp, deadly.

Sorin stabbed the creature's chest with his demonic claws, as it was halfway from crushing his lover. Using his raw strenght, he grabbed the creatures fur and tried to pull it back. He wasn't very sucessful, the bear kept trying to smash her and started shaking violently again, this time to release from Sorin's grip. Sorin took a deep breath and released one of his hands, quickly reaching for his other chain dagger. The chain of it had a pointy end. Sorin stabbed the creature on the chest, and before the scent of its blood could drive him crazy, Sorin slinged the chain around the creature's left paw and threw the pointy end of the chain to the ground, with as much strenght as he could. His shoulder popped loudly, and he was forced to release his other arm from the bear's chest. A dislocated shoulder, great.

His maneuver wouldn't give him much time, but he hoped it was enough to figure out what the hell Astra was doing, slacking the chain like that. Still empowered by the demonic blessing, Sorin jumped up and landed on the creature's neck. Holding on to the chain Astra had wrapped around the beast's neck, Sorin tried to find Astra under that mess. A split second before his eyes caught her, Sorin's chest tightened hard.

If Astra had been seriously hurt, Sorin would have felt it acutely. She is rolled in dirt from the forest floor but relatively uninjured. Yet she is not stancing for a fight, she is not guarding herself in the slightest. Hands down at her side her shoulders slumped. She too could pick up some from his mind even when not projecting the thoughts. The blood red eyes of the beast are on her but she is not paying attention. "If you are not here... then I will no longer care what happens to this... this life." The last word use ironically. It should be obvious the point she is trying to make by suddenly stopping her attack and lowering her defenses. It is an almost a perfect act.

The scent, the blood, she is having to restrain herself from the attack to manage this, her muscles are tense, no matter how relaxed her position. There is a tiny hint of tightness her shoulder, possibly from slight feedback from that thing they both share.

"Now. I said I would do this, so if you would, please retreat, realign yourself and relax my darling." The bear swings with the impaled right paw, which jerks the chain but since Sorin has gripped it now the bear misses just short of the girl, a turn of her head barely needed to avoid the strike while it chokes itself again. Astra may not use the weapon the same as her maker would have, she thinks of things in different manners than most, but it seems her usage is still working nicely this time. She is walking closer into the bear's range, every fiber in her body is awake but years on the stage is helping her hold it in. Front paws useless, or rather self injurious to use, she is waiting for the beast to snap at her with it's massive jaws. It's size makes her look to be a tiny bite from this angle.

Sorin starts getting angry by the moment he sees her lowering her guard like that. He was teaching her to be a warrior, an assassin, a predator. And that's how she took her training, lowering her guard instead of just killing the beast and putting him out of his misery. A childish act, but not enough to make Sorin snap at her, which happened so rarely he could count on the fingers of one hand how many times it had happened, and he wasn't sure if he would use all five fingers. But what she said was what was needed to make his anger explode. Thislife? How could she say something like that? how could she even dare? it seemed she needed her memory to be refreshed a little bit. Not by her teacher, not by her master, nor by her lover. But by her maker.

The hybrid felt his anger grow exponencialy, but before giving in to his instinct of jumping at her and shaking her until she understood the gravity and ridiculousness of what she had said, Sorin simply stood there, still empowered by the demon essence. Yet his aura now glowed with a much brighter red, and his orange eyes seemed like could set things on fire. He had actualy been working on that ability. After she spoke with such mastery and confidence, Sorin tried to calm his thoughts a little bit and spoke with his voice as steady as he could right then. "Very well.'' he said, and in a split second, all his demonic traits faded. Yet his orange eyes were still sparking with anger. Sorin turned his back on her and took a couple steps away.

The bear, not understanding such social frivolities, was much more worried in freeing his paw from the dagger the man had stabbed him in the chest with. He started shaking his paw quickly, the more he shook, the more the wound in his chest would open, blood dripping from the cut. Yet the creature was not giving a damn about the pain or the blood loss. It's instincts screamed at him to set himself free, kill the girl that almost choked him and the hunt the man, corner him into a dark spot of his lair and eat him alive with a single bite.

While trying to maul her, the creature choked itself and started coughing violently, such was the strenght of the blow. But he had achieved its primary objective. The dagger was still piercing his chest, but the pointy end of the chain was no longer pinning him down to the ground. With what resembled a grin of satisfaction, the creature attempted to maul her again, and this time, his blow would reach much farther.

While all this happened, Sorin was still with his back turned on her, trying to control his rage. The dark stain in his essence, the sliver of the evil being that tormented Astra's mind so long ago, kept telling him to do it, to simply kill the beast and pin Astra down against a tree, tell her all the things that have been spinning around in a red vortex inside his brain, telling him it would make him faster, stronger, completly capable of doing it all and much more. The hybrid's will, however, was stronger than that dark being, at least for that moment, and so Sorin was able to shut it up, temporarily, at least.

Before the princess words materialise, before all the little ones have gathered, Adrienne s voice invades the butler s conscious mind. His brows furrow slightly, barely evident is this change. Even after all this time and though it is nothing new, Giovanni still is not comfortable with such. But it seems it cannot be helped in this case. Given the King has requested his presence it must be urgent and the maid was not in a position to wait to talk face to face. Still - there is a need to address this. Yet another thing to add to the growing list of personal matters to tend to.

Yumi s sweet voice filters in, and golden pools shift toward her frame - quickly his gaze falls upon the other youthful faces before returning back to the young princess'. Kaa'mina is in no condition for guests - even if it is the young Miss. Surely she must have heard the calls - and given this proximity can still hear the little ones' voices. There is a horrible pause - one cannot be so frank with children, and words need to be carefully chosen. Lips parting as if ready to speak - though the maid s voice is the one to carry forth: to reach the child. And yet - he still feels a need to respond to the young vampiress' inquiries about Kay. Merely stepping to the side as Adrienne approaches the children - able to talk with them at their level. It seems it is best he ventures from this area - services are no longer in need. However

There is something off about the young princess. Sensing this even from before - but such curious words escape now. Unsure of what causes her to assume blame - had Adrienne spoken to the little one using telepathy? Explained what had happened? Glancing toward the maid. The woman seems to be well equipped when it comes to dealing with the children - it is after all her duty. About to set those limbs in motion, yet stilled. Again the child s spoken words break the silence that claims this space, speaking about the bats that commonly followed her every move. Letting go of the garbage bag, a light rustling sound is given off as the contents within shift. Just what is the butler doing? Reaching into his pocket and removing a sheet of paper. The paper itself isn t all that special - just your standard stock, something he uses while working... But it is what is done with said paper that elevates it s worth or so one hopes. Bangs rush forward as that frame shifts. What would Kaa mina do how that thought rushes in. Whatever it took to make the child content - is that it?

Crouching down, folding the paper against the floor, yet to utter a word, merely continuing with what he is doing. At this juncture, the turned vampire feels he is not speaking out of turn, No fault is to be placed upon you Eyes still remain down cast - hands busy at work. The child is still young, however Gio still speaks truthfully to her: all whom serve this estate know well the risks. As for your friends - Orbs lift up toward Yumi - the folded piece of paper still clasped between two hands: carefully placed. Holding them forward as his own frame straightens, even while remaining crouched. - until they return. Pulling at the sides, and as the page unfolds a paper bat is revealed. A proxy. This is usually when one might smile to encourage the child to do the same - but this is almost a lost art in the man, so hopefully she can forgive his cold expression, or at the very least, understand this is just how the butler commonly is. Handing the origami creature to the princess, Giovanni stands tall once more. A swift tug is given to his uniform before reaching out to collect the bag.

Astra can feel the pure outrage coming from her maker, but that is not what concerning as she rolls to avoid those sword length claws. It's frustrating that one end is free but she can recover from this. She kicks up, connecting hard with it's lower jaw, knocking it to the side with a crack, possibly breaking a tooth that must be the size of her head. Using the split second she bought to leap and grab for the dangling spike.

The long spear like head in her hand once more Astra darts under it's arm and jerks the chain again pulling the loop around it's neck tight once more then slashes the beast's flank. She needs it to rage and come at her again, she needs it to want to eat her. Maybe, if she can stay out of it's claws it will try to eat her. This is her new plan since this was the weapon picked for this macabre task. If she just pulls her gun, two well placed shots could end this, but that might just be pushing Sorin too far this time. After accepting a challenge she isn't going to back down or break her own word.

She jerks the chain again, tugging on it's wound. Fueling it's anger while she is quiet the contrary, her face is painted with cold blooded killer. She is focused once again and is more on point than ever with lightening quick movements. Maybe this is what she needs to improve, a real challenge, something that can strike back and matter. It's weight and strength is massive, her jerks don't budge it much. She is doing this not to pull it thought, instead to draw it's attention again. All she must do is keep from getting hit till the perfect opening comes. Astra proceeds as if her maker is not there, taking no note if he is watching her or not. Her eyes on nothing but her prey, no sound escaping her since that last word still.

Sorin turns around as he hear the confusion is getting bigger. She manages to avoide the huge creature's claws, wrapping the chain around its neck again and delivering a well placed blow to its flank. That all happened in just a couple seconds. Yet the skill she showed wasn't enough to calm him down. His eyes were wide open and his breathing was heavy, he was holding himself not to jump at her, her words still echoing in his mind, hitting him like the hammer of a blacksmith. He realizes he needs to calm down, otherwise he might put her life even more in danger.

The bear screams in agony as its flank burns with the pain of another cut. That woman was as fast as a fly, he thought. It's anger was increasing with each jerk of the chain. But suddenly, the bear calms down. It's muscles relax and loose power, its breathing slows down to a minimum. Its eyes, once wide open, now start to close slowly. The huge legs that were sustaining its body simply loose stability and make his huge body fall to the ground. It looks asleep, as if it had never woken up.

A couple feet away, that unexpected turn of events makes the hybrid calm himself down a little. Sorin's evil expression darkens even more with a sinister grin.

Vampire King

"Well, I would rather you take a look before I send for a doctor. You are her father after all," Dartanian waved a hand, as he spoke, his gestures making it obvious he would be of no real help. "She could use you here for some comfort knowing whatever her issue may be, it isn't anything too serious." At least, that was what the king was hoping for when he said it. What was the matter with her? She was in pain, pain he hadn't seen before from her. It was rather odd, but what more could he make of it? Voices coming from the room, her pain in various areas, her lack of energy and her quick outburst with him earlier that evening.

Then it hit Dartanian, a wave, no, a tsunami of impending doom, stress, and anxiety. How could he have not seen it earlier? The signs had been so clear, so was he that slow to catch on? Had he really forgotten these things already? Ten years ago it would be something he picked up instantly, but now recalling the past few nights, he knew he had only himself to blame.

King Dartanian was waiting ever so patiently for his butler, his head hanging and his arms limp at his sides. It was as though a dark cloud hovered above his head, raining acid down upon him and he was far from phased by it. What on earth had he just done to his wife? How could he be so reckless? Then again, Dartanian tried to reason with himself, that his actions were only natural, and that of nature. Two daughters, and a son later, he would know that his actions were starting to become quite ridiculous. He had taken away his daughters bats, left his son in the care of nanny's and butlers, and now he had a neice somewhere and was clueless as to what to do with his wife. Samantha was dear to him, but how much more of his family could he risk?

Being a father was not as easy as it seemed and he hoped Levine wouldn't turn out like him. But that was another story in itself and right now he was growing rather impatient with Giovanni. Samantha could possibly be hit with another wave of pains and there wasn't a doctor to diagnose her and properly treat her. However Dartanian was certain he knew what all the symptoms meant, but was denying them for the time being.

Understood. Luigsech replied, giving one last nod to his so-in-law and granddaughter as he made his way into the room. He made sure to be very quiet so as to not disturb Samantha, if she was a sleep. As someone who had lived or a very long time and had suffered all sorts of ailments and wounds, he knew the best method to get through them was rest and it was often hard to sleep when one was in pain.

Carefully making his way to her bedside, he watched with concern as his daughter lay there, wishing he could do more for her. It was obvious there was more to this than just exhaustion .

Samantha are you awake? he asked softly, his voice just at a level not loud enough to awake even the lightest sleeper. He learned how to be so quiet from, oddly enough, raising his children. As he stood there he found himself a chair and carefully sat down beside her bed as he awaited an answer, hoping Samantha would be alright in the end.

Odell in the mean time paid little attention to his surroundings. Seeing that he rarely interacted with the servants save for the basic needs like food, clothing, and baths; he didn t know most of these names being uttered and just focused on mostly Adrienne for the moment. This was because as she introduced herself to Anju, she held out a little lollipop that Odell knew quite well and it seemed she had three. Thankfully he was not an utterly selfish child and patiently waited for Anju to take hers before him, as he hoped, would take his next. He did look to Giovanni for a moment when she spoke to Yumi, but his attention swiftly fell upon the penguin in his arms.

He lifted it to his face and stared at it for a moment, watching its arms rise up and down. He had no idea what it was trying to do, but he certainly found it interesting and he just about nearly forgot about the lollipop as it raised its arms up and down.

What does this mean? he asked Anju, expecting she d know what it was trying to say.

Samantha had her eyes closed as she tried to block out the pain, but she was certainly wide awake. When she heard her father's soft voice, she opened her eyes and looked over at him, nodding her head in reply to his question. She gave him a pleading look, as if asking him to help her to get rid of this awful pain. She willed herself up to a seated position, so she was looking at her father face to face. She could see the worry in his eyes and she knew he was worried very much about her.

"Papa, it hurts in my stomach, I don't know why. When Yumi's bats disappeared, I transformed into a dragon and hunted for Dart. Then after we argued, I suddenly felt in a world of pain, though I don't know why. Dart picked me up and we started to head for our room, then when we got here, I started hearing voices. I must be going crazy, right?"Samantha asked him. She was trying to keep it together, but she was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do and she didn't like feeling so helpless.

YOnina walked in behind her grandfather, hopping onto the bed and sitting next to her leg and looking very concerned. "Mom, who was talking to you? Is someone hurting you?" she said to Sam as she held one of Sam's hands in a hugging manner. She sensed that she is in pain still and looked around. She glared at every spot in the room, her psychic vibes sending out in the room. "LEAVE MOM ALONE!" she mentally demanded as she looked at her mother again. SHe is very attuned to Sam and the household but when it came to new presences she can't yet easily detect them as they are probably concealing themselves among the signals of the other members of the castle. Silently she knew that whoever is hurting her mother is probably more powerful than Yonina can ever imagine since both she and yumi view Sam and Dartanian, their parents, to be the greatest vampires and so everyone says they are.

Luigsech listened carefully as his daughter explained what symptoms she was suffering, each one Luigsech making note of. So there were stomach pains and voices? Luigsech sat there a little puzzled when Samantha, after explaining what had happened, spoke of how she could hear voices and was certain she was going mad.

Honey, you re not going mad. We just we just need to figure out exactly what s going on. I mean, for all we know- he was quickly cut off by the loud screams of his granddaughter demanding some unknown force leave them alone. He was now starting to get quite confused. Yes, he did acknowledge that his granddaughters could mentally talk with each other and their mother. But, truly if this was all in Samantha s head than they couldn t hear that could they?

Curious Luigsech took a moment to glance around the room wondering if indeed there was another presence here. At first nothing could be sensed, than he felt it, the voices that he barely even noticed at first. He tensed, looking to his granddaughter and Samantha.

W what are those? he asked, very confused. I I he could never read minds before. Not ever. So how could he hear these beings?

Samantha reached over and stroked her daughter's head, trying to comfort her so that Nina wasn't too worried. Then she was about to answer her father, when she saw two little figures appear, though they were transparent at the moment. Samantha looked confused, knowing that when her daughters and Odell had appeared to her like this, they had seemed more solid to her. Plus, she had not felt such pain when she was carrying them, so what made this time so different?

"We are sorry for hurting you, we didn't mean for it to happen. You see, for some reason, our powers are getting the best of us and it seems to be effecting you too,"one of the figures explained gently.

"I have never felt such pain before, even when I was pregnant with the twins or Odell,"Samantha spoke.

A soft smile formed on the maid's lips, she had never seen the stony Giovanni act in such a kind way. She hoped that Yumi would be appeased by the little paper bat and not be so sad. Adrienne's attention fell back onto the little Prince Odell, who was fascinated by a little penguin. She wondered where it came from but assumed that it was the other little girl's pet.

Finally the girl reached out with her little hand and took the lollipop from Adrienne's grasp. She smiled tenderly, "Very nice to meet you Miss Anju." Something about the little girl reminded the maid of something. The question was only revealed when Anju spoke again. Adrienne's heart clenched at hearing Levine's name. She knew who he was and what he had done but decided that it wasn't the right place to talk of such things. "No darling, I have not seen your father. I'm sure he would find you some day soon." Though secretly, Adrienne hoped Levine wouldn't, she still feared him.

Adrienne extended her other hand and gave a lollipop to the very patient prince. She was very proud of him for his manners. Adrienne loved all the royal children but she held a soft spot for Odell. Something about him just made her want to spoil him with love and treats. Adrienne's gaze flicked back to Yumi, she would have to tread lightly on the subject of the poor girl's pet bats.

Knowing that it wasn't her place to judge the King and his ruling but Adrienne had wished he had reasoned with his daughter. She was, after all, becoming a lady. She aught to be treated with a little more respect that a child.

If the presence of others unseen in this room wasn t enough Luigsech just nearly found himself suffering a heart attack when two transparent figures appeared before his daughter. He stared at the two in utter confusion and awe as slowly his mind began to make the connection as to what these two could possibly be. He had heard from his daughter and son-in-law that whenever Samantha became pregnant with children, spiritual forms of them would appear and usually only direct family could see it. Never before had Luigsech seen this, but that possibly could be because at that time he had still been unaware that Samantha was his daughter and this lack of awareness likely acted as some sort of barrier that kept him from connecting to the entire family.

At least that was what he assumed. He certainly could understand that to really hold a deep connection with his family he had to be aware that he was part of the family anyways. Though Luigsech wouldn t lie, he still wasn t use to all of this telepathy and he still couldn t as easily feel each other s pain as they could.

Ah are these ? he wasn t too sure about this. As Samantha had said, he had never seen any of her unborn children cause her so much pain and it was rare, at least to Luigsech, to see that these children had such power to cause an affect like that onto Samantha. Or were they even her children at all? Could they have been something else? Well they really wouldn t know until these two explained and hopefully they would explain in great detail because at this moment Luigsech felt quite lost.

Yumi gasped as she took the paper bat and carefully hugged it. "THank you sir Giovanni. Yumi likes it alot," she said as she is careful in holding it. She then went over and gave him a hug, though it is more at the lower waist level because of how small she is. She then began to twirl around with it slowly, seemingly feeling a bit better. After a minute she calmed down and smiled, holding it carefully and looked at Adrienne. "Isn't it pretty Miss Adrienne? Yumi wants to wear it around Yumi's neck, like mommy does with some pretty stones sometimes," she said to Adrienne, then eying the blood lollipop, also wanting to wait for her turn when it comes to it. Her brother was getting a good reward for his patience so she should do the same.

Anju stared up at the woman before her, a hand outstretched to offer a piece of candy. Her cousin appeared to be very fond of this woman and addressed her in a familiar manner. With that cue Anju reached a tiny slender hand out to retrieve the sugared blood sweet. "Thank you and my name is Anju Ur. My daddy is Levine have you seen him?" She asked placing the candy in her dress pocket as to save it for a little later. She noticed Gio entering and creating some form of paper bat for Yumi to marvel at. His eyes were oddly golden as well, perhaps there was some similarity between the two? Anju shook her head for a moment understanding that her father had sliver or golden brown hair as her mother stated, not raven black.

The glow her golden eyes usually had was starting to make its way back to full fruition. She darted her eyes from the nanny onto little Odell. The fusion was now complete and it would be a matter of time before a young boys adventurous and fun loving spirit would speak through the object. The small doll began to move more and it would only be a matter of time before it spoke to Odell. "You can speak to him, Odell is your new friend. You must protect and comfort him" She whispered to the penguin in hopes that its shy phase would pass. That thought made Anju smile for a moment, she was helping somebody with her powers not hurting them. Did her father help people with his powers like mommy did? Or was a bad man? Those questions lingered in the fore front of Anju's mind as she waited for Adrienne to respond to her question.

No response is given as the princess speaks words of praise - or rather thanks to the butler. The common phrase Giovanni would respond with would be unfitting; so instead, a slight nod is given in place of words - besides he must be meeting his quota by now. Ok, so he really doesn t have a word limit or count to meet, but given how often that tongue is stilled one may assume such. Though regardless of this - Giovanni will not interject or refuse this thanks. Due to the events of the day unfolding - this may be why he has been a bit more talkative: it could not be helped, such words were spoken with purpose. Even so... dare one call this progress? Maybe that isn t the right word to use or one that the butler would appreciate. Hopefully normalcy will return... perhaps wishful thinking on his part.

Content is evident in the young one. However, it is then when the butler is take aback by Yumi s actions to follow. What a curious expression that must have graced the turned vampire s dark features. Lifeless pools merely glance down. Perhaps it is only subconsciously, but the butler feels as if his discomfort in this simple act is filtering to the surface. The last thing he would want to do is upset the child. Do not mistaken this discomfort - there is no malice directed toward the young one. Affection is something lost in Gio - physical contact is more so a foreign concept a strangeness evident in it and felt. And yet, as much as he displeases contact... not a word is uttered as those tiny arms wrap around his waist soon to release. With garbage in hand, Giovanni s body turns slightly - bowing to excuse himself from the crowd. Adrienne is able to handle things from here, so there is no need for him to remain within the confinements of the hall, after all the King of this estate has summoned him. Making him wait more than he has would be disrespectful.

Navigating down the hall with ease. A slight detour is made - one that cannot be helped nor avoided. Cannot very well lug that garbage around the castle. The faint sound of his heals touching can be heard: though one would need to strain for such. A pace hastened. Giovanni moves to where the Lord of the castle stands in waiting - where Adrienne had made mention of. Ascending the steps. As the butler s frame draws closer, his body slows. Stilled. A fair distance remains, or rather a comfortable one. Whether or not this is in place for Gio s sake or not is still unknown - perhaps a habit of the previous estate he served under.

That classic, trademarked expression remains. There is no need to apologise for this tardiness - nor is there is there an excuse to be spoken. One should not expect lenience to be shown. If the man is upset, then it is rightly so to be directed at the butler; after all he is accountable for his own actions. Feet drawn together, there is no error evident in that posture, held perfectly in line and in the motions to follow. Raising his had to his chest - the butler bows toward Dart. Though the bow is held momentarily, intentionally, as Gio addresses him. Lord Dartanian, you requested my services - how may I be of assistance. A pause given, eyes remain downcast - yet as the frame straightens those golden pools stare intently at the King. Slipping that gloved hand from his chest, now to rest in place. Shoulders back, Giovanni merely waits. It is evident something is troubling their Master.

Adrienne stood and extended a hand to Odell to see if he wanted to hold her's. "Well now, what fun and mischief can we get ourselves into?" She grinned at the children, then turned to Anju,"Where would you like to go next?" Adrienne figured Yumi was giving Anju a tour of the castle.

Her gaze flicked back to Yumi, who was carefully swirling the paper bat around in her arms. Adrienne's eyes softened sadly; Yumi was so happy with her bats. 'I must learn how Giovanni made that bat. That way I can always keep a smile on her face.' "Yes Miss Yumi it is very lovely," Adrienne made a mental note to look for a bat necklace for Yumi's next birthday. "I think it would make a fine necklace but you must be careful with it. For right now I think you should put it under your pillow when you get back to your room."

Adrienne swiped at some dust on her apron then motioned her little troop down the hall. "Let us to somewhere else, we don't want to be caught underfoot." She looks down to Anju and smiles softly, "I'm sorry darling, I have not seen your father, but I'm sure he will find you."She gave the little girl's hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Yumi giggled as Adrienne said the paper bat looked lovely. She carefully held on to the bat in one hand while gently tugging on Adrienne's apron to get her attention. "Can we go to the ballroom. Yumi wants to play around with the piano." she said to her, her eyes then darting to the blood lollipop that Adrienne still held for her. It is pretty cute how her eyes showed signs of wanting the sweets but daring not to act under her instinct and being a good girl like her mother and maids have always told her to be. THe ballroom held plenty of musical instruments for playing for dances that the royal family wanted to hold when they want to, but Yumi has grown a interest in playing music and even dancing around the large empty room, not matter how childish it seems to anyone. It is one of her favorite places in the castle and she has some basic knowledge in playing the piano, playing simple musical lines. It would seem that Yumi has great potential for music in both singing and playing them.

Yumi giggled happily at Odell as he looked interested in the penguin doll. "Don't be scared odell, say hello to penguin," she said to him as she gently patted the doll then turned to Adrienne to see if she would take them all to the ballroom to play around there. As they walked, she began to remember how her bat friends would accompany her there and react happily to every music note she played or sung, either showing her the correct tone or the wrong one. "Does miss Adrienne think that Yumi isn't trying hard enough to bring Yumi's friends home? Did Yumi hurt her friends and they ran away?" Yumi said to Adrienne, again trying to find answers to why they ran away.

While he had been waiting for Giovanni, the king had crosses his arms, head down, and leaned against the wall of the hallway. He was pondering all the thoughts of the argument he had with his wife and sadly he knew what the outcome would be. His head hung low as he starred blindly at the ground. It was as though it wasn't even there. In his mind there was just red, the color of the carpet. How could he be careless? How was that he hadn't picked up on anything? Dartanian was feeling as though he was losing complete touch with his senses and maybe his own mind at that. It had been all because of his new title...Father. Dartanian knew he wasn't close with his children, in fact he was more distant as they grew up than he was when they were just infants.

The time had come to face some cold hard facts. He wasn't the father type. Yes, he cared for them, but not as often as he should have. There were so many threats to his castle, his family, his kingdom, that it was getting the best of him. Dartanian was no father, no ruler, he was a warrior for his fathers army, and a damn good one too. But his father had tried, tried so very hard to make Dartanian into that ruler that he never wanted since his childhood. Levine on the other hand was a leader, or at least he liked to think he was. He was more commanding and the power usually would get to his head, but that was before. That was all before he changed into whatever he was now. Even Dartanian wasn't sure what to make of his own brother.

Dartanian heard the footsteps of his butler and looked up to meet Giovanni. Pushing himself off the wall, the king stuffed his hands into his pocket and began to walk past the butler after he had politely asked the king what he needed of him. "Follow me Giovanni, I rather we discuss while I take a little stroll around the castle, it shouldn't take long." Dartanian said to the butler as he continued his walk, not looking back to whether he would follow or not. The king had expected him to do it whether he liked it or not. It was just the way things were in the castle.

The kings strides were almost effortless. His steps were almost weightless yet he walked with such poise, it was hard to even imagine he was the killer he use to be on the battlefield. Oh how the years have treated him well. As he walked on, one step in front in front of the other he began to wonder if speaking to his butler as though he was his advisor was such a good idea? Besides, who was the butler? Someone he hired so long ago? Or had it been his brother? Whoever hired him onto his staff, had the right idea, and there was much talk of him through the castle. A mysterious butler, one with such obediance and dedication. It was hard to find that these days in a house hold staff. "Giovanni, tell me, what do you think of your job and duty to myself and the rest of my family?"

Prince

A horse whinnies in the east.  
It's rider is clad in the darkest red armor. His helm is menacing and evil. Two red eyes glow underneath. The horseman is holding a banner in one hand and the reigns in the other. He is watching this Castle of the Millards from afar. Looking at its walls and towers. Watching.

Behind him some ways back sits another rider, much more imposing. Royal looking armor with a very old blade attached to his side. The horse he rides is all black, no eyes, it makes no sounds. He waits for the call.

The scout turns to his most obvious superior and nods. "The word is true M'lord. Another keep. I cannot gauge strength or willpower. It's walls are clean and well kept. Unlike most we have taken."

The Darklord slowly moves his silent steed up to the spot where he can see the castle. Possible that scouts along the castles walls could spot the riders though Alacaster cares not. He speaks, slow and almost robotic due the the heavy nature of his helm.

"Gather the forces. All of them. Have our little city set up a little ways back. Not far...I want them to hear our war drums as they come. Hear our armor clank and clatter. Hear our breath as we come ever closer. Make sure the oracle is with them, I shall need to speak with him when we have our war moot. Have our sea of death here within the week, this is my order." The Darklord is smiling under his helm when his own scout turns and rides the direction he came from. Alacaster stays, smiling and watching. He will go down soon and very simply speak with their king. Offer him the price of life. He almost prays that the castles guards see him. He wants panic to spread through it's people.

That body advances as if not hindered in the slightest by the weight of his armour. Slate grey orbs look at the figure as he did so many years ago. Lips pull sharply to reveal those fangs. Will she finally show him her place would she understand his own? Somehow Konstantin feels she always knew right form the start. Though, perhaps he is giving too much credit now. Clarity - no other thoughts intrude as the gap is soon to be nonexistent. So close is the turned vampire that he can hear the very air that escapes the female guard s lungs, the slight shift in her stance. Given the silence of this decrepit estate, it is no surprise that all sounds of life seem magnified. But perhaps it is also due to the anticipation, what causes such senses to seem further heightened. Being able to continue this game... That is all it ever was - wasn t it? However, mere feet away - such a horrible sensation courses throughout. Radiating from the hand that clasps the well-worn text and soon to pass throughout. This isn t fear nor doubt. That answer sought will have to wait, how unfortunate... just when things were going so well between the guards.

Much like that of a whisper, a voice that seems so familiar, yet distant, rushes in. Fluidity is not affected but a mind forced to shift. No - this isn t where he should be as much as the Russian vampire would love to follow through with such words - it seems like nothing more than an empty threat. But his objective never was to fight in such a manner nothing more than an action fuelled by selfish motives. Then again - who is to say that this all wasn t such. Guess we ll have to postpone this little reunion. Eyes drawn to slits and that smile quickly fades. Instead of meeting Adele head on, the Russian manoeuvres around that form past it. Once again the text is used to move that frame - and just like a phantom that suit of armour vanishes.

Now in the lower levels of the estate, nimble steps carry forth. Time, something that once seemed in excess, is now against him. How the old man s words ring and something more pulls within. Carefree is the nature normally associated with this fellow - but how quickly his mood has shifted. One needs to be careful lest he be bound to the pages. Despite the barrier that is meant to keep Levine s presence hidden it seems to be letting up. Could it be the fact that the book has drawn near?

Deep down in the dungeons, the guard s hand gently traces over the grooves in the door. How foolish the King was to leave his dear brother unattended. So great was his love, was it, that he locked him away - or was this cruelty showing. Using force to enter, dim lights from the hall filter in, illuminating the figure in shadows. To think the sleeping prince, this man whom rests in such a peaceful state, caused this destruction. How that form denied the true power within. Tracing the perimeter of the room. It was an unfitting end Eres. Able to speak freely - voices are not what will wake the other.  
Slow and careful steps ensue, raising the book up with one hand while thumbing through the pages of text with the other. Suddenly stopping, retracting the hand which was so careful in handling this relic's pages. Eyes widen. It is as if a wind has managed to enter, the pages violently flip and that of a cold chill passes through him. Stilled. Seems the book has a mind of it s own or is it the will of the prince - does he know of the prison he is in? How entertaining to say the least. What were those dreams bittersweet isn t to now wake in this hell, the hell Levine created.

Scanning the text quickly - lest any other unwanted guests arrive or the book seeks to claim his own flesh - the turned vampire moves. Flowing closely the instructions listed. Crouching next to Levine s body, gathering a few feathers in hand, a part of the man is needed. Placing them a few feet away. There is something more he takes from the other, something of personal effect. This place is littered with them and surely Levine won't mind him borrowing such. How that caused laughter to rise. And lastly removing the armoured glove. Tracing his once concealed blade over his palm. Extending that hand, hovering over the two other items, blood runs quickly - splattering upon the floor even. A wide smile forms as that self-inflicted wound is soon to heal. Blood of one considered an immortal - his should do nicely. Standing tall - the guard s voice is low, devoid of warmth. Reading out loud the incantation. How there is a slight echo to be had given the helmet that still conceals his youthful features. Silence falls - enveloping them both. Good evening Prince Levine. That thick Russian accent staining his words. So who is it that will wake - the prince or the demon within? Was it wise to move in such a manner a little too late to question this now. No - he was sure of himself and yet, he will deny this fear coursing throughout, within the very core of his being.

The prince stood very still, as the world around him began to crumble. Pieces of the mountains fell from it's sides, the old ruins, as if they weren't destroyed enough were beginning to fall to the ground, meeting it's complete demise. The sky turned a dark shade of crimson, his heart sank as he watched the world around him shatter. The place soon was engulfed in flames, ones he had never felt before, this truly was hell, and it had so quickly turn so. What was going on? Levine was in somewhat of a shock, but maybe this wasn't real at all? That blissful place he had been trapped in, was no more than a figment of his imagination, one that hadn't been tampered with in the past ten years. However to Levine, his concept of time had been skewed and he was drowning in the very world he had complete control over; his own mind.

Closing his eyes, the flames still dancing around him, touching every inch of him, he felt something break through, the world was splitting beneath him and he allowed himself to fall, fall so far into the pit that he didn't expect to come out alive. His body turned as he fell, his head heading straight first down the shadowy place, as his legs followed. The prince was fearful, he didn't want to open his eyes. The feeling of falling was growing every so in his chest and all he wanted to do was wake up, wake up form this dreadful dream.

Where were his wings? The prince asked himself, as he continued to gain speed as he fell further and further down. What was going on here? But as he was falling, those ideas of wings, and his recent past before his imprisonment were fading just as quick as he falling. When he opened his eyes, he thought he caught sight of the ground, but that too split open, and his body dropped into a pool of water. The water was frigid, sending sharp pains all through his body, as though knives were sent to destroy his outer shell, but his lungs tightened up and he was struggling to breath.

On the outer shell, apart from his mind, the warm light that was placed in, a shell for them elements and time, his body began to twitch and move. His wings expanded and then retracted behind him, disappearing no soon after they were folded, one on top of the other. The shell of light began to shine brighter and then it fell onto the ground like the snow of the winters in the North. Levine was placed on both his feet ever so gently, handled by the force around him, like a newborn child.

The prince managed to slowly lift his eye lids to see the world around him. His golden eyes gazed upon the russian guard and a small grin formed over his lips; so devious and inviting. Levine stuffed his hands into his pockets and placed his weight on his right hip, "Evening soldier, I believe you're here to escort me?" He said ever so coolie. It was as though he was already planning on destroying the very world his brother built for his family. However Levine was completely unaware of his surroundings and of the time. One thing was for sure, he was free of his bonds and Konstantine would be the one to lead him where ever he pleased, he was after, Levine Daren Millard, Prince of the entire Vampiric Kingdom.

Alacaster dismounted his hellsteed and slowly ran his hand over its side. "Stay here, I do not want them knowing whom I am at first...my armor should be a dead give away, though I can hope word of my travels have not hit here yet." The horse nodded as if it understood and with that the warlord turned and set off towards the kingdom of the Millards.

He started to sing, quietly at first, though war drums were pounding in his chest. He got such a thrill out of this that his voice could not be contained.

"Over hills and over meadows see the crow fly feel her shadow, over woods and over mountains searching for a war." He grinned under his helm as his armor clattered noisily. "Her wings embrace each strife and battle where swords they clash and chariots rattle. Morrigan ancient crone of war..." He trailed off, forgetting the words under the thrill of the conquest.

Though in an instant his mind betrayed him. He stopped, stricken with a memory long hidden under blood and bodies. "Dark.." He growled low, gripping the hilt of his sword. The blade at his side seemed to scream and moan. Alacaster hissed and pushed forward. "She had her chance, just as these people now have." His mind soon became his once again as he neared the kingdoms gates. "Perhaps these people will not force my hand.." He said under his breath, though he very much hoped they would. He let the gate guards see him plainly, he hoped word would travel of a strange armored man, he hoped he would be taken to the king.

Lillith and Sarai made it to the kitchen. Lillith made her self a sandwich and then go to a cup to put milk in for Sarai.

"Come on Sarai out of the cat form"

She said to her familiar. The cat transformed from a cat to a young woman with short black hair.

"Why have you been in the cat form often anyway?"

She asked Sarai

'It makes it easier for met to move around"

She answered

"Oh. Well I'm done eating I'm going back to the room."

Lillith said and got up from where she was sitting.

"I'm going to see if anything happened while you were in your room. Stay out of trouble"

Lillith looked at Sarai before nodding her head and heading back to her room.

Sarai

Once Lillith left Sarai decided to go look for a servant or someone else who lived there. She wanted to see if anything had happened today since something didn't feel right to her but she couldn't figure out what. So she thought it may be a good idea to find out from someone.

Astra narrows her eyes as she watches the beast fall. She does not believe that it is so easy to defeat, the injuries are surely not enough to have killed it. Had it's breathing seemed labored enough for it to have blacked out? Is this a ruse? The girl is not going to let down her guard so easy, she doesn't trust this, not for a second. Gripping the spike in her clinched fist she lets her eyes dart for a second to her maker. This pisses her off slightly, for if he knows what it is doing he's not letting her know in the slightest.

Taking her attention off the guardian beast lets other awareness filter into to her senses. Horses? Who still travels like that these days? Those born in old times tied to old ways, refusing to change. She doesn't like it, one bit. "Something or someone is approaching the castle so I'll finish this." If the beast is playing dead or trying to go into a healing state she is about to stop that. She twists the sharp tip free of the chain so her movements can be uninhibited for the next action.

Astra's form blurs as she moves up through the trees, then with a sudden back flip she reverses direction, becoming just a flash of the chestnut hair and porcelain skin as she comes down with all her power again. She risks so much making these nose dives the way she does yet this is how she combats after so long. The spike held forward in her outstretched arm she is aiming right for it's head. The young vampire buries the sharp blade through it's closed eye right up to her shoulder. It would take unimaginable control to play dead through that. This will let her know for sure if the bear has been standing at the kingdoms gate he was smiling still under his demonic helm. His eyes were scanning the walls and the men posted. Sizing up the armor they wore, the swords at their sides and the pikes they held.

He suddenly thought of the families they no doubt had within the kingdoms walls. The troubles they face daily, the conversations they have with friends and loved ones. All of it did not matter, not a single effort made or word spoken. What would happen if the humans gathered and attacked? They would be labeled at monsters and slaughtered happily. Alacaster was doing them all a favor. While indeed Alacaster has killed many Vampires for the simple reason of not bowing to him he still loved his people. The Vampiric race was superior to everything and if they only would band together under one ruler..him..everything could be theirs. The world.

He rested his left hand on the hilt of his legendary blade and started to pace slowly, back and fourth. It was only customary, at least in his lands, to wait outside ones gates for a messenger to allow him enter. He wanted to be taken straight to the king to tell him that he is a Harold from a far away land. He has been traveling for many weeks and he requires a bed and blood. He felt quite happy with his plan. Befriend the royal family then when they least expect it give them the ultimatum. Bow, or die.

"Hail me." he spoke under his breath, low enough to not be heard. Was there anything more fun than war games?Patience unwavering: ready to serve. Dartanian s frame slips by, those golden orbs are the first to move, tracing to the side in the other s passing. Though still waiting - he will not move without being given the order to do so not while in his Master s presence. It is when his Lord speaks that the butler s own limbs are set in motion. To discuss matters - how curious indeed. Interactions have been rather limited between the two - was the other wanting to speak informally? No - his tone did not dictate such. That mind does not wander sure enough it will be made clear. Keeping in stride - however maintaining a gap, a few paces behind the King - flowing as if he is the other s shadow, just as silent. Where are they heading does it really matter?

A decade in passing and a loyalty still strong if not stronger due to this passage of time. Lifeless pools occasionally fall toward the vampire just ahead, paying close attention to how he holds himself - or rather carries himself. Though soon to shift that gaze. Hands gently swaying at Gio s side - not a word has been uttered. No discomfort to be had in this silence. But as Dart s voice rushes in, Giovanni s orbs do not race back. The dutiful butler s own voice escapes with ease. What does he think? Is the King questioning or rather trying to gauge the turned vampire by such response? Honesty in the words to part from tight lips. That tone flat, almost monotone, still in sync with the Dart s movements, It is all I know. It was as simple as that. Words not intended to be vague rather this should, and hopefully would, make clear to the King if there is doubt in his services. Giovanni isn t one to become sentimental nor permit personal feelings to cloud his judgement - or so has been sure to keep such in check. Much like those whom are stoic - there is no need for such things as emotions. It is better to serve by duty and reason. Though would this answer appease the Lord of this estate? Truthful words uttered whether or not they please the other matters not - merely had the guard seen such a display - and perhaps never would again. But how spectacular it was. How that mind won t soon forget, and how it races in this moment. Eyes drawn into slits as the light s intensity grows, but still unable to look away. He wouldn t dare such. Warmth emanates from the core - such is true of it s brilliance but soon to dissolve. Most intriguing - Just what are you As to correct his own thoughts "- we all know well what you are, comrade. Speaking to the nature of this individual. Regaining his composure - it is most unfitting to have one s body still in such a manner. There is slight frustration momentarily felt but that feeling is merely fleeting - forgotten. That mind is too caught up to stray. Book in hand, now resting just at the Russian s side, a more relaxed stance. Yet not getting too comfortable now - knowing what this man is capable of it would be foolish.

The Prince has awakened from this slumber. However the marks that once traced over Levine s face are no longer present. Does he recall the details of his confinement - the blood that soils those hands? It appears he is unaffected - or is he unaware? Eres was a being in and of itself yet still apart of him. When he was locked away is that also true to say those memories were as well? Then again that look that is now worn by the other hints at something more twisted. How pleasing to see. One does wonder how his return will go in the other estate: what has now been considered and termed home. Would some form of stigma surround the Prince? But wait, that also means A faint chuckle rises as the other addresses the knight of the Royal Guard.

Levine does not know of his movements - is such true of the King? He is not a fool nor should be played as such, Konstantin knows well that his actions from now on must be most careful - that his acts may cost him more than intended. All has been weighed. So, is the Russian in check? No - they have only just begun. What else would I be doing here? A playful tone evident in his words. Had one been able to see beyond that metal, had it not been for that helmet - an expression as light-hearted as ever would be clearly painted: gracing the young man s features yet stained. Tapping the spine of the book to the side of his hip, soon to correct this unconscious act. Moving those limbs forward, as to approach Levine. The King awaits your return - A lie - though maybe some truth is to be found... Dart, some part at least, must hope for such. That sinister grin worn. - don t want to keep him waiting Intentionally allowing those words to trail. Shall we? A brow raises. For now - a role resumed: Konstantin is a higher ranking knight of the Royal Guard - he moves in the King s place. But perhaps the new role he has assumed, or rather is sure to be branded as, is even more fitting. There was something to admire about Giovanni, whether it be his polite nature, the way he kept to duties and neither questioned nor retailiated against commands, but whatever it was, it was shinning through. To that, the king was most surprised and he couldn't help but want to hear more from the butler, but as it would have it, the way he was already speaking to Dartanian he would get little from him. It didn't bother him as much as he had expected it to, therefore he just continued on, the question now answered and more spewing from his lips. "Well is that not something? Giovanni, I suppose you're wondering as to why I sent for you?" He paused, ceasing his steps and turning to face the man directly, "Or better yet, why I'm even having a conversation with you at all." It was true, Dartanian rarely kept with a conversation to his own staff, but Kaa'mina was a different story. She was head of house staffing, and that made her the one with more than your average responsibilities. "You see, my castle is my pride. This is not my main castle, nor is it my true home. My home was lost, and you like others know this well. I feel as though I've lost myself along with that house. My years of perfecting it, prepping each room for the day I became kind and brought my new bride into that home. However that was all robbed from me the day my brother turned on us all."

There was a stone in his throat, he could feel the tears growing in his eyes, if at all possible for him to cry, he had no idea. However he knew the feeling all too well, and turned away from Gio. Continuing on he thought it best to now inform Giovanni of what he wanted from the man, an order that was no different than ones he had been given in the past."I require a doctor, one that has magical and medical abilities. I doubt we'll find one so easily in the next corridor, but if you would please call for one, that would be much appreciated." Dartanian let out a sigh, wondering how far his conversation would go, seeing as though it was now mainly one sided. "My wife may be losing a child...I can't be too sure, but if so, I need a doctor soon."

Again the king stopped, his hands folded behind his back and now looking over his shoulder he showed the misery behind his dark red eyes. "You are all so lucky. Only having to obey orders rather than give...it's much simpler to obey..." Looking away he continued on into the hallway, his path lit by the bright lamps, hanging from the wall. He could remember a time when those lamps were torches, those torches became candles and those candles soon became lamps. Time had passed on so quickly he wasn't sure of his title anymore. He had gone from child, to warrior, to king, in such a short span of his life, though if a human was to look at his rich history, they would debate otherwise.

"You may go about your duties Giovanni, and make sure my Head of Staff is back on her feet in a day or so." Dartanian said as he began to fade slowly into the next corridor. Having been kept away for so long, Levine was unsure of his memories, especially that of the events before the ten years. The memories of Eres, Arcana's lover, his own recovered memories, they were all jumbled up in a blur. He couldn't be quite sure to what he was recalling, but for now he would be himself, the true Levine that would have destroyed his brother the moment he was given the opportunity, but that was the thing about their friendship. Dartanian was not only his brother but his only true friend. He could hurt him in almost any way possible physically but he knew Dartanian too well, the man was a warrior, a man of the steel. The only way to get at him was through his heart, his feelings his memories. What better way to bring down a king than to attack his heart directly. That's why Levine had always believed his brother was not a suitable king, but his father had thought otherwise. Maybe Levine didn't see that heart was something a king needed to rule a kingdom. However he questioned his fathers theory, why would he think such of thing, when he himself was a ruthless man?

All these questions in his mind, unanswered and they were left as such. The guard before seemed rather familiar, somewhat more familiar now that he took a good look at Konstantin. Though he knew that the man could possibly be telling the truth, he couldn't be quite sure, not sure until he was at his throat his own blade, but that was for another time. One could only tell who a real man was when they were on the verge of death, he knew first hand. "Does he really!? Hmm, well that's strange." He leaned forward a bit to continue his reply, "You would think that for a king to retrieve his brother he would have sent, oh I don't know, " Levine waved his hand around as if he was thinking, "say a good dozen men?" Pulling back he straightened himself and watched Konstantine, with a smirk on his face that never faded once. "What does a prince have to do to get better quality things over others?" As he closed his eyes, he sighed before shaking his head in disappointment, "I had expected better, but this'll do." Levine shot the knight a menacing look. His golden eyes almost shimmering in the darkness. "I suppose you'll be handing that book over to me as well before we continue this little adventure of ours."

Levine couldn't help as to why he was drawn to the book as much as he was that moment. There was something of value inside and the only way he could feel safe was if it was in his own hands. He shifted his gaze onto the thing and glared. That was holding something and his heart pounded against his chest, longing for the book.

It wasn't moments after that his body relaxed, his head tilted to the side and that devious smile returned. There was something off about Levine and he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. One moment he felt carefree, the next he was ready to pounce, and rip the book from Konstantin's cold, dead, hands if he had to. Letting out a sigh he casually walked up to the guard that was 'in charge' of his 'safe return' he stopped besides him, where the book was, He snatched it up and padded the vampires chest, "That's a good soldier, now let us continue. I sense a pretty lady somewhere on the grounds, and would very much like to meet her." The prince shrugged and then looked to his book, "If not, I would rather we leave now and get home...soon, there should be plenty other pretty girls waiting for me. I have some catching up to do."

Levine looked at the cover and tilted his head to right shoulder, flipping from page to page. "Now where is that teleportation spell...hmm, these things can be so fussy. Have you ever heard of that book that rearranges its pages? Funny, I never thought such a book existed until Dar- Ah! Found it!" He looked at it and showed Konstantin the page. "Read it."Levine said firmly, commanding the knight as though he was the king was a bit taken aback in the lack of response. In his lands where his obsidian keep stood tall the gate guards always informed the royal court which, in turn, informed the Lord of any happenings outside of his gates. A strange man in armor from another lands with a blade attached to his side would instantly be surrounded by his finest warriors and brought to the king to explain why he dare show any amount of force in his lands.

He was puzzled though, the guards stood watch, not halting him as he paced back and fourth or even warn him to vacate the area. Was it custom in this land to simply walk into the castle grounds? To push through the gates and announce himself Harald of a distant land?

Amongst his puzzled state he was a tad insulted. He was trying to take over, trying to scare the king and trying to seem imposing. Was he not doing a well enough job? Perhaps if he killed one of the guards? He could feel his rage growing in his black heart and he had to stop himself from ripping into the townsfolk for the disrespect shown.

"By the blood gods.." he growled. He decided to try another tact. "I am here to see your king!" He shouted, his own voice ringing in his helm rather loudly for his liking. He was shouting not only at the guards but hoping his voice would carry to someone of importance. "I am from a distant land in need of help! I have walked for many weeks and I require food and shelter! My lord will pay for my assistance!" After yelling he rotated is jaw and widened his eyes. Ugh, even for him he disliked loud noises. Arcana had long exited the area where her stand off with Dart had occurred. She grown tired of arguing as well and the king had grown even more pom pus than before. It was a shame he failed to see the benefits of releasing his brother, giving him the second chance he deserved. She thought about this as she made her way down a corridor to the grand library, passing a frantic young maid. When she caught sight of the maid Arcana remembered the war that happened at the old castle, all those innocent maids that died. She flashed a smile in the direction of the girl before continuing on towards the broad oak doors of the library.

Upon pushing the door open Arcana was not surprised to see ample amounts of books encompassing the entire area. The library of Alexandria was much more vast but this came quite close its scale. "I wonder where he received the money for all of this" She scoffed at the lavish bookcases and furniture in the surrounding area. Arcana made her way to a table with two chairs and decided she would sit here while waiting for Dart. Before sitting down she picked up a book containing healing spells of sorts, perhaps she should give this to Anju to learn. It would be nice for her magic education to progress even further than where it was considering her heritage. Arcana began going through the book as she waited for the king to indulge her with his company. The hallways were relatively empty. The castle was actually a rather big place. It was only his summer home, but even for a summer home in North, he wanted everything to be just as lavish as his true castle. Most people thought him to be a little crazed for wanting such things, but he was king of all vampires, his father had left him that title the moment he died, but it came with a price, he was to marry before he was officially king. The man had been quite the king in his own time and Dartanian was quick to admire his strengths as a ruler, even if he wasn't the most kind, he did well to keep his enemies in check. Those were the days. He could still remember sitting the library by the fireplace, his father reading to him and when he thought Dartanian wasn't listening, he would nudge him with his foot to get his attention.

The king found himself in the corridor where the library was located in. He knew he had a meeting with the beautiful Arcana Ur and thought it best to keep to his appointments. Even though his wife was currently in her room resting, he knew that she was in good hands. What else could he ask for? It wasn't as though she need to be by his side for every little business transaction, in fact, she wasn't expected to do much.

Entering the grand library, he gazed upon the vast ray of books and grinned at the sight. The place was always as exquisite as he remembered it to be. This was one place he fancied in the entirety of the castle. Arcana had already made it to the meeting spot before him, but what could he say, he enjoyed being fashionably late. As he took long strides, he made it to the seating area quickly, seating himself and getting comfortable. "Quite the collection, don't you think?" Dartanian said as he tangled his fingers together, looking all around, marveling at the beauty that broke through. There were books and scrolls here dating back as far as the time of her people, but they were carefully locked away. The summer home was not only a safe place to escape to, but it harbored a lot of valuable treasures Dartanian and his father had collected over the years.

The kings eyes fell back on the woman and his face went cold. "You wont get what you want here Arcana. I assure you, this is a lost cause. You may preach all you like, but my brother is not being freed from that prison of his. I can't risk it. Not for your, nor for your child, or any one else for that matter." He tried to show her that this was the best thing, but she was so damn stubborn is difficult to get through. "He is a loose cannon, Arcana. History repeats itself with him, as though he is stuck in some time warp and all he knows is how to decieve, manipulate, and cause chaos to those he love dearly. Don't you understand? He drives women mad. His one love killed herself, only for him to have a better relationship with his father. Did that change anything? No, the woman died, Levine was forever scared, and best yet, my father was even tougher on him for leading the woman to her death. He is a troubled boy...And will remain that way till the end of his days."

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, the guard out front had heard the calling of a strange man on the other side of the gates. His voice was rough and he felt almost threatened by the stranger. None the less, anyone who came looking for the king, was allowed to enter, but the guard was suspicious of the man in armor. What business could he possibly have with the king? "State your name, sir." The guard asked, hoping the man wouldn't give him let a sigh of relief go. He was worried this little castle would prove to be no challenge. He sized the guard up and just as he opened his mouth to say his real name and title he remembered his plan.

"Oh, good Ser. I am a humble Harold." He bowed as low as his armor would allow, letting his right arm sway before him. "I have traveled many weeks in search of fellow Vampiric nations. I search because I am composing a document of all the kingdoms and their lords. Something that my own lord had commissioned. He has an inquiring mind."

He stood straight and removed his helm, allowing his shoulder length black hair to fall. His face was lean and he had a long scar from his right eye to the corner of his mouth. His eyes were of the worst sort. They were an unholy red with a fierce fire within. They were a dead give away, but this fake Harold smiled warmly and spoke again.

"I can only assure you that I mean your people no harm. I wear this armor to protect myself from the wild. It is a...very...dangerous world."

His smile was warm but unnerving, his fangs were long and chipped due to using them as a weapon in hearing the door open Arcana's gaze broke away from the book before her and onto the proud Dart. She watched him as he marveled at his library with pride before directing his smug stride in her direction. He sat before her and asked her some question but she had already turned her stare onto the book below her. As the king looked around his little treasure chest, Arcana came across a spell dealing with healing mental wounds. Immediately her precious son Obsidian came to mind, oh how it worried her so to see him so depressed and detached from the world. Arcana knew if it wasn't for Anju and herself, her son would have fallen into a dismal dicth of despair with no return.

Once she felt Dart's eyes now upon her being Arcana closed her book and settled her own gaze onto him. He began his stale argument continuing on why he was the big man in charge of this whole operation and that Levine was a twisted child that must stay within his cage. He even went on to state that all of Levine's female relations turned deadly, was he trying to say something without stating it? Arcana raised an eyebrow in response to his statement of he "he drives women mad", the thought of Serena popping into her mind. She remembered quite well who the crazed European vampire was but once more that did not faze her. Had Dart once again forget the difference of Arcana from the rest? She was on this earth before him, his brother, his father and his grandfather were even a thought. Arcana's age came with wisdom and such wisdom was being forgotten by the man before her. How could she allow Levine to control her..make her mad? When it was Arcana who drove Levine into his insanity to begin with but that was never with malicious attempt.

"Dart I do grow tired of this argument. Our differing views shall get us no where on this situation so I say we close that. I am surprised you were not more interested in your new niece, Anju" Arcana placed a hand underneath her chin with a huge grin plastered on her face. It truly did not matter, one way or another Levine would be released hence patience truly was a virtue. Samantha heard her father's question and she nodded, thinking they must be unborn children of her's and Dartanian's. She gently patted Nina on the head, then threw off the blankets that were covering her petite frame. She then worked her way out of the bed, knowing she had to get closer to these two little ones. She padded over to where they stood and knelt down in front of them, smiling softly.

"It's okay, my little ones, I don't blame you for what you did, okay? You are just young, so you have no control over your abilities yet,"she soothed.

"Mommy, please hold us, we're scared,"the pair told her in unison. Samantha gathered the pair into her arms and held them for a couple of minutes. Then without warning, the pair disappeared as if they had never been there before and Samantha rose to her feet. Her bangs went over her eyes and she started to walk towards the door.

"I will be back,"Samantha said, then she walked out of the room. She headed down the hallway and went in the direction of the library.

After some walking, she soon arrived at the library and walked inside, standing in plain sight of Dartanian and Arcana.

((Walking with her husband))

Queen of this estate - Lady Millard

Still very confused by all that was happening to him, Luigsech watched as Samantha slowly rose up from her bed and walked towards the little, transparent figures to comfort them. Especially since both seemed genuinely scared and confused, and really he wasn t that surprised. After telling them again that it was alright and not their fault, the two flashed away and even more confused, he watched as his daughter took the initiative to leave and head somewhere.

Ah... has there always been things like that? he asked Nina, still not used to all of this even in the ten years he had been reunited with his family. Hopefully someone could explain more about this, though specifically that his daughter could seeing as she was the one who was going through such things. Either that or Dartanian, though at the moment his son-in-law seemed fairly busy as well, sadly.

Very confused and genuinely curious about what Angu meant, seeing as she more or less spoke to the penguin than to him, he looked back to the penguin and then quickly back to Adrienne when at last she handed him his lollipop. With a big smile he was quick to pop it into his mouth and lightly suck on it while giving his hand to Adrienne. Of all of the servants, he likely knew her best. Beyond being the main care taker for the kids, she usually had some sort of sweet treat on her and was usually fun to be around. Usually when he didn t want to play with his sister; and those moments tend to come when they wanted to do something very girly or dull to Odell.

Before they were to go on their way as Adrienne had suggested, Odell looked to Yumi when she added in the idea to say hello to the penguin. Nervous and even more confused, he looked down to the toy and was reluctant at first to speak. He guessed he never really considered having a toy actually talk back to him. Usually he d speak, than he d speak against to in essence make the toy speak . To hear it could now actually speak to him, well it was a somewhat frightening idea.

Ah hello he greeted in a quiet voice, hand still holding Adrienne while the other held the little penguin doll in his arms, though this time he had shifted it around to look at him.

Yonina shook her head as she looked at Luigsech. "No grandpa. They never were around, but they aren't mean. Mommy says sister and I were invisible too except to mom and dad," she said to him as she gently took his hand. "Grandpa, lets go see the new human. I think he name is Delilah, a teacher," she said to him as she is interested in the new human that Yumi had met. She had good vibes in her and she felt like she would also be a good friend. As she held on to Luigech's hand, she suddenly felt a terrible shiver, feeling some sort of evil in the air, but not inside the castle but outside. Her body and hands shook with some sort of fear as she looked up, like something now is wrong with the household, some evils filling this place so quickly it was haunting to the child

Curiosity - as the King put it - was indeed rising. Unable to see the vampire s expressions, only by his tone - the words alone, can the butler gauge the other s state of mind. As Dartanian s movements cease, Giovanni mirrors this action. Keeping that body completely in line, weight evenly distributed. Had it not been for the slight rise and fall of his chest or the fact that turned vampire blinked - one might actually mistaken him for a statue. Dart speaks as if he knows what the other is thinking in that moment. That thought had entered, still lingering from the moment Adrienne contacted the butler - as to why he was summoned over another. It is only natural to wonder after all; not being common place for his Lord to call on him by name - it is obvious to them both that it isn t the norm. A sense of nostalgia rises within - there is some resemblance to be had when he compares the King he serves now and the Master of long ago.

That pace in which Dart speaks has not slowed nor hastened - though the mood of the conversation is soon to change. Such words spoken - they are not merely idle chit chat. There is something more that is evident as the words flow, as his vocals betray him and a minute change is evident while describing the home lost and the fact the other turns away - confirms such. Still haunted about what had happened, there is no doubt about that. Angered even. Not many dare speak of the event, not even the butler. The proverbial elephant in the room - all who were present at that time quietly understand in a passing glance. Those screams heard in the past are able to keep Giovanni wide awake some days - why relive those moments? Why is it now Dart brings it up? Nothing more than a distant past - but how they are able to shake the core of even their King.

A pause given. Giovanni does not offer words of comfort - there are none to be had. Merely letting this silence carry forth - but it is not long lived. Dartanian is able to collect his composure, his words. A doctor with such abilities? Understood, Lord Dartanian. The fact that the butler is uncertain at the moment of where to locate one with that background matters not - an order given. He will do all that he can to locate one - send word as soon as possible. But before the turned vampire can move further Dart makes clear exactly why one is needed. One may try to speak apologetic words in hopes to ease the other - but again, Giovanni cannot relate to this situation. He cannot honestly say he feels sorry or that his heart goes out to the man - such is the fleeting nature of his humanity. Only can he offer silence.

As the other s body is contorted, an expression unfamiliar is shown: one that he has never associated with the King. But those words to follow. Was it truly easier to follow, to obey, than to lead? Perhaps for some but those whom have know power and relinquished such - is that true to say? How that statement almost causes a smirk to trace over those dark features - perhaps it was the easy way out. The weight of the world seems upon their Lord - but is the weight too great? Not that Gio doubts the other's abilities - no, that thought does not enter the faithful servant's mind. Soon that pace resumed - the loyal servant to follow. Every so often as a fixture is passed, the light catches his orbs - the golden colour, the brilliance in such is intensified. And when it is certain he may depart - Gio does so. That frame stops, even if the other is not looking a bow is still given. With that, turning on his heal - the butler heads off in another direction. New orders given, a new course set. Descending the steps, the first stop is to the kitchen - perhaps the log books may make mention of a guest in passing whom is able to heal - whom is qualified to assist the Queen of this estate - Lady Millard.

Most amusing words this vampire speaks. Was he wanting a grand parade of guards? Or was he trying to take a low blow at the knight - his worth? Perhaps a nerve is struck? Hardly - such playful banter welcomed. How long has it been since another has spoken to him in this fashion. Had they been of another lifetime - under different circumstances, perhaps he would be one the guard would share a drink with, after all, cannot enjoy such to the fullest without good company. Mentally laughing at the thought of such. Konstantin s eyes remain on the other even if his conscious mind playfully entertains other notions - every slight move careful not to miss. Knowing nothing prior to the Prince s nature - only that of Eres, a stark contrast is evident but yet, it is almost more so entertaining this way. So much more lively - then again, beneath that smile is the same venom - behind those pools that murderous intent. Maybe the contrast is merely skin deep.

How quick the other is in calling attention to that text. ? ?, ? ?. Does it call to him - after all it is soul bound is it not? What would happen had he set the book aflame instead - such devious thoughts do race. Had it not been for Levine s worth, that notion would have been entertained the moment he entered that room - perhaps even in the old man s quarters. Those minute changes do not go unnoticed, but the guard still maintains his grip. The book has served its purpose - it is no longer of use to Konstantin. Not desiring the power within, only needing it to carry out this latest task - that is all. A sacrifice to advance the game, his own position. Though that isn t to say that the turned vampire had not pondered using said book - it had managed to creep its way in. Such whispers can be rather persuasive. The thought of power, being able to possess more is tempting whether one is a mere mortal or not. After all it is one s nature. Many have given their lives for such. But in the Russian s mind he needs no aid, no crutch. If he does not have the strength to carry his own - then death is a fitting end.

Once some normalcy seemed regained - Levine started to set those limbs in motion. There is no resistance shown when the other reaches for the book - hastily removing it from the guard s grasp. Smiling wide, narrowing his eyes. A hand touches his armour, the sound amplified within - condescension can be heard in that tone while complimenting the other. Though soon to shift as his attention is diverted. How quick it is to change. Guess with the book secured - safe for the time being - he can rest easy. As much as it pains him to leave loose ends - he cannot confront the guard not while Levine is present. So he must do as the other instructs. Your return is something that has been long overdue. Turning slightly, it is more advantageous for them both to travel back sooner than later. However Levine seems preoccupied - searching for the very spell Konstantin had read not too long ago. He has skipped the page many times over - or so he thought. Revealing details of the book as that voice carries forth. Speaking though it doesn t seem to honestly be directed to the guard. That is, until As you wish. Fangs shown, that trademark grin proudly worn. Konstantin reads what is set before him. But before the last word is uttered - in that split second, those cold, lifeless orbs race to the side, and that devious grin widens. ? ?... Dartanian.

Arcana was making this entire situation more complicated than it had to be. He knew she wanted Levine out and about, but Dartanian had been hesitant for 10 long years. The thought had lingered in his mind, he had visited his brother on multiple occasions, yet it never persuaded him to change his views on the matter. Eres had made them all be wary of Levine, so in a sense it was a major factor for keeping the prince locked away. Dart wouldn't risk his life, his families, nor his kingdom for her daughters father. She certainly wanted this more than anything, he noticed, but he wouldn't let her have it, not as long as he was alive. To him, the old man and himself along with a few others knew of the book, knew how to hold him and he wasn't about to share that with Arcana. She would just as easily snatch it for herself and make good use of it. It was a dark book, one that he had never known of until Eres. The man had unlocked his fathers private section of the library that even he dared not enter.

Now he was facing a woman who probably thought little of him. She was an ancient, he understood that, but he also knew that she wasn't the appointed king of all vampires in the surrounding area and continent. If she wanted the job, the only thing stopping her was the fight he would put up until the end. "I as well Arcana." He finally replied to her, in hopes that maybe she would see that he wasn't in the mood to continue the argument any further than it had already gone. However she was sending darts towards him by now mentioning her daughter. Why would warm up to the child? She was a threat to his heirs. His son would be king, and if not that, one of his daughters. If they too were eliminated from the equation, her daughter would be ruling some day, if her father didn't make it out alive. Dartanians entire dynasty would fall before him and he would not have it.

"I apologize if I don't see much interest in your daughter, Lady Ur. You see I have other problems to deal with. There is a man currently standing at my front gate, which I had picked up on when our conversation first started. My guard is more than likely to let him through, but again, that too is the least of my worries. My wife is currently experiencing some unusual pains, and it pains me to see her in such...distress over something she shouldn't be exposed to.

I will be honest with you. I love children, my own, but I feel as though I've made a bit of an error. My daughters should have been sons, my son should have been born first, and now I have a niece to worry about. My wife could be losing a child, and here I am thinking that would be great for me, because if that happens I will look better as a father. I can't handle more children. I am not fit for this role. My kingdom comes first. I have thought a great deal about my situation, my actions, my love and care for my family, and frankly it's going down the drain. I'm not fit to be a father. I took away my eldest daughters bat friends cause I was in a fit of anger. What kind of father does that to a ten year old child? I wont even allow for them to return. I have yet to see her because I fear I will be judged." He had been talking for so long, his eyes fixated on Arcana and nothing more. Dartanian hadn't picked up on his wife's entry until he caught her in the corner of his eyes. Swallowing hard he looked away and gritted his teeth for rambling on about his problems to someone who was doing nothing but. "Shouldn't you be in your bed Samantha?" Dartanian asked, trying desperately to not make eye contact. He hadn't been too sure how long she had been standing there, listening in on them, but he felt ashamed none the less.

As he sat there, his face turned away from the two women in the room, he could sense the man at his front gates wanting in.

The guard took a few steps close to the stranger and cocked a brow and glared. What was puzzling to him was the mans face, it was awkward, but whose wasn't? Maybe he had been so use to the pretty faces of everyone else that something so ugly could exist. He himself had a glamorous look and took pride in that. What he didn't do was insult the stranger, considering the heavy armor. It was obvious he was traveling around and was ready for just about anything. "I see, well I would need to inform my king of your...arrival." Stopping for a moment he wondered if he would get into trouble for not letting a man through who was harmless, but one couldn't be too sure. He didn't take the chance of telling the king, so he replied again, but this time with a different tone. "Alright, very well, I suppose you can see himself and introduce yourself. But no funny business you here? I'll take you there myself. We weren't expecting...visitors, not here anyways." The guard walked to the gate, unlocked them and opened it for the strange man to enter. He sighed deeply, frowning that anyone had dared to come this far, only for a mere survey of the sort. None the less he had to do his job and he waved his hand for him to follow, after he had closed the gates, locking them. The other guard by the columns (leading to the doors) was watching the entire thing unfold. Strange enough he had wanted to get a better look before they let them man in, but now he would get his chance.

Levine had been so busy with the book, he hadn't taken notice that his 'guard' was a side mission, one that could possibly benefit himself. It didn't matter to prince, he was free, he was ready, and most of all, he was back to cause all sorts of mischief.

They spend on through, time was next to nothing to them, nor was distance any longer. Both Konstantin and Levine were back and the first thing Levine did was grin ever so deviously. The place they arrived in was Levine's room. What a befitting place for a prince, lavished with books, belongings he hadn't seen for some time, and fabrics one had to lose a limb to purchase. It was almost something out an arabian fantasy. Levine had been a materialistic fellow when he was a bachelor before his deceased fiancee. He had stopped coming to the summer castle because of her. She had told him it was a reminder of all the women he had taken for himself, making her feel no better than them.

The prince had left all this behind for one woman and now he was grinning at the sight. "Good to be back." He said lifting both shoulders, as he held the book, both hands wrapped around it, pressing the thing to his chest like a child who just received the entire world without expecting it. Levine's eyes sparkled as he looked at the golden, heavily decorated bed, the french chairs and vases, even the curtains were setting him off. He was in paradise. "Do I ever have good taste!" He looked at Konstantine with a wide smile, flashing his pearly whites to the knight but found no expressing on that tin face of his. It was annoying but he disregarded it and sighed, mumbled a few swear words under his breath before turning to the bed again. Most of his pickings were gold, white, ivory and this baby blue. It was fit for his kind of colors. Levine figured they were rich and a lot less gloomy compared to his brothers red and black theme going on around the castle. It was dreadful but he managed to live with it for so long. "I suppose I should change...look nice and surprise my big brother...oh I dunno, with a visit? Should I be a ghost? No, no...that would only frighten him. I need him to be..." Levine paused and smirked, his eyes falling to the book in his hands, "Fearful..."

The prince knew little of his past, of Eres, of Arcana, of what he had done to them all, but he knew that he was hungry for power, the book reaching out to him with a loving hand and telling him everything he needed to hear. The voices, those quiet whispers, giving him the right kind of encouragement to take what belongs to him. And Levine answered back with his intentions on destroying his brothers rein.

Alacaster was giddy, almost to the point where it showed.

"Ah yes, I will be on my best behavior."  
He bowed his head again and with his helm under his arm he took his first steps to victory. He was going over just what to say while being escorted to the king. In past times Alacaster used force to sack castles. Or he used women, women were often very useful in seducing Kings. His favorite memory of this was where he used one of his female warriors to convince a king that he should kill his current Queen so that they could be together. The foolish king had done just this, and on the night where he and Alcaster's female...celebrated, the King awoke to see Alacasters smiling face on the pillow. The Kings last words were 'You are not my Queen.'

The evil lord was laughing so hard he had to stab him five times in order to slay him. He wondered if this castle had a queen. He wondered just how easy it would be to unravel everything from the inside. He decided to ask a few simple questions to the guard.

"Tell me, what is your Kings name? Your Queens? Do they have any children?" Oh children, another tool that made even the strongest men weep when slaughtered right. As they walked he took in the sights, sizing up walls, looking at the strength of people. He wanted to ask of the military power here but that is a question for a King. He would wait.

Samantha looked up, the hair that was in her eyes being swept back in the motion, eerie red eyes staring at Dartanian. Yes, her eyes became red when she went full vampire, but this seemed to be missing all of its usual warmth is usually held.

"Sorry, but Queen Millard is not in at the moment, please leave a message after the beep...beep!"she grinned darkly. She walked over to where Dartanian stood and ran a finger gently over his chest. She licked her lips and gave him a playful smile, looking at him with those haunting red eyes.

"I am sure you would prefer me to that stick in the mud wife of your's anyway. From the way I hear it, she made a big mistake giving birth to little girls. So wouldn't you rather a beautiful demon like me as your mate?"a voice that sounded nothing like Samantha asked.

((Walking with her husband))

In an instant the world shifts around them: careful not to blink - one might miss it. A cold, familiar chill passes through Konstantin, marking their arrival. Home - what a strange term to use. This is not true for him - never has he held such connections, ever since being turned. Can t get too comfortable given the misfortune that plagues this family. The estate in Norway is well hidden, tucked away from the rest of civilization - nestled in the dense forest but even that could not keep the castle from danger. It looms in the far distance - it knocks upon their door and is granted entrance. Sensing the presence of Alacaster can be felt the moment the guard s form materialised. How interesting this one seems in the guard s mind s eye. A new guest has entered the estate - draws near or perhaps a threat? My, my that is even more enjoyable to entertain this notion. All those whom enter this castle are well scrutinised and given Konstantin s own nature he seems to see others in a much different light. One can never be sure who is friend and whom is foe.

Refocusing his attention as Levine speaks - that internal dialogue now merely runs behind the gate of his subconscious - the Russian vampire feels compelled to see for himself, the one whom has been granted entry - that aura given off calls to him but first his priority lies in his movement in this very moment. This room, never has the turned vampire set foot in it. Impressive to say the least - even if his own tastes differ, one can respect it. Turning that frame ever so slightly, less than three-quarters. Even in Dartanian s brother s absence the room has been sure to be looked after - keeping Levine s place. Moving a few feet to the left of the Prince, undoing the clasps of his helmet. Though before removing such, the guard glances over to the other as he marvels in his own treasures. Commenting to the Russian - was he hoping to get some sort of reaction - commentary? Words uttered under his breath in a moments passing, unable to be made out. Something lost in translation - rather, Konstantin just chalks this up to the Prince s unpredictable nature: only is the man momentarily discontented. He will not dwell on such; besides, little seems to phase Levine for long. Admirable really.

As the other has resumed conversing around the Royal Guard, Konstantin sees it fit to remove his helmet. Long stands of hair exposed, a few strands rush forward with this new found freedom. Slate grey pools slip to the side as the final words escape. Holding back from laughing - this is most amusing. Able to understand now just why Lord Dartanian spoke the way he did about his own brother. Was is the book that twisted the man or had he always been this way - and the book merely bringing out the finest qualities of such?

Faint steps can be heard as the Russian moves toward the door, not looking toward the other. Helmet under one arm. His own voice can be clearly heard, unaltered by the metal that once concealed such youthful features. I shall leave you to your doings. Shutting the door behind him in exiting. Staring forward, a slight chuckle manages to escape despite efforts to keep it at bay. Combing back a few defiant strands, though they are soon to rush forward. Slipping the helmet on once more, leaving the clasps intentionally undone. How will the other move with this new found freedom. Will it be with all the brilliance that he has seen thus far? Then again - there is a crucial mistake seen will the Prince know to correct this? Is it a mistake? However, new thoughts do race. A focus shifted yet again. The price for his own actions have yet be paid - from this point on, every move must be done correctly - lest he become the sacrifice. Lips curl sharply at the thought of such.

The room surprisingly devoid of life - how fortunate. Though most likely to be short-lived. But such thoughts do not enter - the butler merely is focused on his task. Opening the cupboards, Giovanni knows well the placement of each and every log book - careful always to return them to their designated resting: to readjust them if someone else alters their placement. A gloved hand gently traces across the spines of the various texts. Regardless of knowing such details it does little to assist him in locating names or rather individuals with such qualifications. The servant may have a sharp mind, but even one s memory can fade. Pulling several books from their resting. Starting with the ones that date furthest upon their arrival in Norway. A dull thud made as they hit the counter top - as if to cry out. It has been ages since anyone has bothered to use them, gaze upon them. Why would they, and yet there still was a need to keep such. Flipping through various pages, scanning the text ever so quickly. Some more legible than others - yet this does not hinder him, becoming accustomed to the variances. However, it is frustrating to say the least, not knowing if this search will be fruitful or not. One book quickly set to the side. Useless. Another soon in hand. Once more the ink sullying the pages does not aid him in the slightest. A defiant sigh escapes. Pausing. Both hands rest upon the counter top, flat. Those orbs gazing forward and yet blind to his surroundings. Trying to permit those thoughts to venture back.

Suddenly that frame turns, opening another cupboard - one containing the few logs that were recovered from the previous estate. Extending that arm, slipping the text forward. Something, in that very moment, manages to slip out. Gracefully dancing in the air until it meets that of the counter s edge. A business card? Setting the other book in his grasp back into place. Carefully lifting the object that calls to him: this small rectangular piece of card stock. It is embossed with golden print, the name Maestro on top along with information - making mention that he is a magical inventor of sorts. Flipping the card over with a slight turn of his wrist, the butler sees a message written by hand. "Thanks for the hospitality, burn this card if you ever need our assistance 3!" How quaint. Returning the other texts to their rightful place, Giovanni takes a few steps to the side with card in hand. Pulling a lighter from one of the drawers - ready to follow the instructions for reaching these individuals. He cannot help but deny there is a strangeness in this method of reaching another - then again, there have been other things far stranger than this. ...Maestro How that name echoes in the turned vampire s subconscious - but he cannot place the name to a face. Lifting the lighter to the business card s edge. Perhaps the one mentioned can be of assistance - or at the very least direct him to someone who might be. With that, the lighter flickers on - the card stock set aflame.

The card catches instantaneously as if laced with gunpowder, flaring up with a sudden puff of rounded flame the size of a golf ball. There is an oddly soft drumming sound as the flame fades just as quickly leaving a glittering, twitchy, turquoise and violet hummingbird in its place. The vampires eyes can track its quickened movements as it targets the closest exit. Then the small thing shoots like a rocket, breaking a small hole in the glass as it speeds outside. The drumming noise fades as it turns and darts for the sky, disappearing in a tiny burst of light that may set off one or two of the lesser magical barriers around the summer home.

Beryl is standing on top of a very large map spread across a fine oak table. In her hand she holds a crystal pendulum from a tiny fine gold chain. She takes a few paces, waits, takes a few more paces and waits again for reaction. She is muttering to herself in her ancient abyssal tongue only the oldest of demons even know. Her concentration is centered completely on the task at hand, locating something lost. She does not hear glass break for her window is open to let in the warm night air of her current tropical climate circulate the room and the native wildlife is too noisy to hear the approach of fast beating wings.

*THWACK!*

The part magical, part mechanical, messenger device connects soundly with the back her head. Beryl's smallest form is no comparison to the momentum of the messenger. "AUG~h!" She is tumbled head over feet off the front of the table. It is only reflex that actives her ability to levitate so she doesn't so much as crash to the floor but roll and slowly come to a stop. Such high levels of concentration can be a very dangerous thing sometimes. Rubbing her head she stands up and utters a few curses that would make a pit fiend of hell cry to his mother. With a deep sigh she hovers back to the table where there device now rests, deactivated. "Did he HAVE to make these like homing missiles?" She complains to herself as she sits down with crossed legs and reads the magic inscription along the side. Hmm, this was from the card left at the Millard estate, interesting.

The impish Beryl increases her size to nearly two feet and gives the homing messenger a vicious kick, sending it into the wall where it it does not break still. Its craftsmanship can not be complained about at least. She considers for a few minutes. Her current search is yielding no result so there is no reason to not go see what the one time gracious hosts is calling for even though she is only half the team. It would do no harm to pay back a favor to the Vampire King and Queen there. Making up her mind she gives a wave of her hand, her possessions vanish from various places scattered about the room back to the extra-dimensional space that she stores all her items and only she can access. Many powerful casters have such a thing.

She hops down from the now empty table and walks to the fallen humming bird. "Now, time to take me to where you were activated!" Circles of casting spread out around her feet, surrounding her and the device. The lines, circles, and scripts around her turn faster as they begin to glow, then suddenly in a crack of light she is gone. Her reappearance causes a sound and shock-wave like a thunderclap detonating from the spot that the card was first ignited. Some part of her expects to be in the royal presence upon her arrival, but as she opens her powerfully charged eyes she sees the nook attached to the kitchen. Irritation flutters across her brow for a moment, till she remembers how this place was always stocked full of delicious sweets. Beryl clears her throat as she starts to look around, "You called...?"

The sudden reaction of the paper meeting the flame is enough to cause Giovanni to take a step back, that hand to retract. Almost loosing grip of the lighter. Those pools stare with such curiosity at the hummingbird now in its place. The brilliance in its colours - something truly out of this world. How strange are its movements. Was this thing supposed to aid Before that thought can be finished it moves with great speed and force right thought the glass pane. The sharp sound, the sound of glass breaking, rings in his ear. Not a word escapes but that body tenses slightly. Not even catching the bright light given off as it seemingly vanishes. No - that attention is held by something more. A blank expression remains upon the butler s face: at least at first glance. Look a bit more closely and you ll see the slight twitch of his brow. Barely able to hide his discontent. Clenching that jaw tight - a few choice words do wish to escape, no matter how hard he tries to deny such, they did flood that conscious mind, and some likely still linger.

So, was it a dud? Perhaps off to meet it s maker? It could very well be days or weeks before a response is had - if any. Could they really afford to wait? Taking a few steps forward examining the point of exit. At least it was a clean break - but who are we kidding. It will bother Giovanni to no end knowing such exists, such a flaw. Riffling through the drawer, the man cannot leave it be. Tape - the only feasible solution at the moment. Some part of him dies having to resort to such, but it cannot be helped. Sealing off the hole, arrangements will be made to correct this. Lest his mind be forever tormented.

Slipping both hands to his side. What an eye sore. Turning on his heal, granting a bit more distance - might as well continue searching. Though before the turned vampire is permitted to remove yet another text, the silence that envelops him is disturbed. So great is the sound, that it abruptly causes him to contort that frame, to search for what made such. Golden orbs gaze upon the creature s form made known: to the voice that now calls out. Was this Maestro? Slightly shocked? ...Perhaps. Not what the other was expecting at all - then again, had it been Maestro himself whom appeared the thought would have been the same. There is some part that wishes to call attention to that broken window but given the dire situation of the Queen s condition - that of the children she is expecting, it will have to be left to fester in the back of his mind. One can only be grateful that she hadn t entered the same way that thing departed. My thanks for your quick reply Maestro - and my apologies for disturbing you. A formal bow is given to Beryl - not aware of the error in those words. Standing tall once more, lowering that gloved hand, having it rest to the side. We are in need of your assistance. Most humble are his words, it is not often the butler must ask another to assist him. Not only that, but Gio must put his trust in another s abilities - one which is foreign; how this is no easy task.

Before Arcana could reply, before he could get any sort of reaction from her, his wife had gone into some strange mode. It could have easily been explained by her condition, the pain getting the best of her, but that wasn't the case at all, no she was instead speaking as though she was another. The thought was surprise, his expression had change from that of a shamed man to one that was absolutely baffled by the entire conversation that was going on between him and his wife, or at least he thought it was her. Samantha had mentioned something of not being there, leave a message and moved on, but then she began speaking, talking of things he wouldn't normally hear from his soft gentle wife. What was going on with her? Had she been induced by some radical drug for vampires? Maybe her father had put her in a state where she would not feel her pain and thus altering her state of mind. Whatever the cause, he was sure to find out was going on.

Smacking her hand away from his chest, his body feeling uncomfortable with the woman that was standing before himself and the ancient Ur woman. His eyes scanned her body, her facial expression, her entire stance was off. There was not a single ounce of his wife gleaming through this body. What was going on with her? Samantha would have never agreed with Dartanian about their children. She would have told him how he was being irrational, and talking nonsense. "What in the world are you talking about Sammy?" The king asked, his expression unchanged from the moment he had heard his wife, or what seemed to be his wife, only in body, speak.

The demon aspect was confusing. Samantha, as a vampire allowed herself to enter a state, a demon state. However she never actually referred to herself as that form. "Stop this foolishness Samantha...What has got into you?" Dartanian said, rising from his seat.

As Dartanian tried to understand his wife's new attitude, the guard below was having to deal with the new guest. He was being hit with a lot of personal questions about the family and he knew each answer like the back of his hand. However he was hesitant to answer. "We do have a queen, she is quite the character. Actually she is as gentle as a dove. The King also has three children, however I would stay clear of them. They have a tendency to unleash power that is just not possible for children so young. The oldest of them had a bat attack my leg once when she was 7. Nasty thing...I injured the poor creature accidentally, and she gave me quite the beating...yes the princess beat...me...a grown man. I would keep your distance, that's for sure." The guard recalled the day quite clearly, he was just counting his blessings that she didn't have the bat attack his face.

"Why do you want to know of these things?" The guard asked, puzzeled by the man.

The prince was already in his own little world, deep within his mind, unaware of Konstantin, until brought Levine back to reality. He was dismissing himself, and the prince could only muster a muffled response but then cleared his voice, speaking properly. "Oh, yes, of course...you are dismissed." Levine said having disregarded that the knight was doing just that without having been commanded to leave. None the less the prince felt he had to say that and was already moving further into the room. The book was placed into his nightstand and he fixed his eyes back on Konstantin.

The prince couldn't recall ever looking upon the royal guards face. The ten years he spent in his confinement he didn't recall seeing anyone for that matter. Konstantins was another strange one, one he wished he knew better than the brief encounter he was having with him at that moment. What the prince did not know was that he was more acquainted with royal guard than he was assuming. Of the days he was Eres, he could not muster a single memory of speaking to Konstantin. Worse, he couldn't remember Eres at all, but the book kept him in line. Told him how he was at an advantage with it, and that it was something that was keeping him alive. Memories or not, feelings forgotten, and days lost, he would be bound to it until his death, or until someone takes his place. The rules were not clear, but for the moment he was under the impression that the book was his life force, his soul, the reason to his being.

For all the prince knew, he could be dead and brought back for some curious reason. One particular reason for this mess was the day he became what he was now. That sparkling angel of white and gold. His heart being once more, no longer a cold vampire, wandering the earth for his next victim. Instead he was a living, breathing human...again the memories of who and what he was, were fragmented in his mind and he couldn't make sense of any of it.

What he relied upon now was the days he spent at the Summer Castle. Chasing women, lounging about, and bothering his elder brother, Dartanian. "I suppose I should get ready for my..big entry." Levine said with a devious grin, plastered on his face. He crossed his arms and looked at the painting of him and his brother. It was about time someone knew who was really the true king.

Alacaster nodded, taking in the information. The children were powerful hm? Well perhaps he could use them against the King. There must be someone who wants power, who wants to see the king fall. There always is. When the guard pressed him about the questions he kicked himself in his mind, too many questions too soon.

"Ah well, like I said. I am composing a sort of..history, about the many kingdoms in the world. My own lord is a...feeble and dying Vampire. He wishes for the final sleep, though before that he simply wants to know who existed. Who ruled. I was hoping to actually ask your King to allow me to stay for a week, to really get to know people, get everyones side of...everything." He nodded and added "My lord had sheltered me when I was a young Vampire. I owe him my afterlife. This is the least I can do. I apologize greatly for seeming out of place, or odd. I cannot ask you to understand, nor your King."

He spoke almost honestly. Before Alacaster was King and Hillkain ruled with an iron fist he did take some comfort in knowing him. Hillkain had taught him how to truly be a Vampire. To kill without mercy and to command fear. "If your King refuses me I.." He trailed off, faking a hurt emotion "I only pray he does not.."

Glowing green eyes settle on the precocious looking butler as she is addressed as Maestro. Both eyebrows go up for a few seconds and holds... then Beryl guffaws in laughter, levitating form doubling over in the air as she holds her sides. This man must have never set eyes on her other half for the two could not be more different in appearance. It takes a moment for her to catch her breath as she has not seemed to pick up on the seriousness of the matter yet. If that would even make a difference, she is casual sometimes even in dire situations. Wiping the corners of her eyes her cheeks are flushed with glee as she responds"No...no, I am Beryl, Maestro's.. partner." Oh that tiny slight hesitation, almost imperceptible, but still the word catches with her a little every time she says it. Once upon a time things had been so different, she would have referenced to him so much more dearly. Yet this is not a time to reminisce.

She is already floating over to cabinets and yanking them open one by one as she searches for a new query. "Maestro is, how should I say, indisposed at the moment," Her face brightens as she happens upon a bag of cookies and dives right in, coming out with her small arms full. "but I can be of assistance as well."

The small form rights and makes an almost mockery of a bow with the full burden. Many do not understand the hunger using magic causes when she is not able to have her normal food source so heavy amounts of sugar must suffice. She stuffs the first of the sweets into her mouth still her cheeks are stuffed like a hamster, then licks the meltings of chocolate chip from one hand. With much swallowing and one hand free she now grins and gives a saucy wink. "Now, what seems to be the problem that you'd call on our esteemed services?"

Her tone is quite cocky for one cramming her face with cookies like a small child, but those that met the pair before know that despite their eccentric behaviors they can do and create astounding things. No matter the looks the butler might give her during any of this she seems completely unphased by the reception of her actions.

Samantha took her hand that Dartanian pushed away and held it gingerly with her other hand, a playful pout on her ruby red lips. She looked to Arcana, glad the woman was not putting her big nose where it didn't belong. Then she turned her attention back to Dartanian and grinned as she heard him talking as if his wife was still herself.

"For a king, you are kind of slow on the uptake, aren't you? I am not your wife at all, even if I look like her. If you decide me over her, then you don't have to worry about those children, they are just a nuisance anyway. Also, you wouldn't have to worry about being king, you could be my servant. Come on, wouldn't you rather someone more like me?"she asked, batting her long lashes. She stared at the king with her scary red eyes, waiting for him to answer.

((Walking with her husband))

Gabriel Wright, The Hunter

Soviet PTRS-41 Anti-Tank rifle, augmented with explosive rounds, top quality scope, barrel length increased by 38.1 milimeters. Against a tank, this thing would stop it dead in it's tracks... Gabriel Wright was lying on top of a frozen ridge overlooking the vampires' lair. He had learned of an important vampire and his 'family' (if monsters even had a concept of family) moving to this castle from his home country of England. If this vampire's importance was as big as what Gabriel had heard, then it would surely put a dent in the vampire population, maybe kill a few extra parasites in the anarchy that would follow. Gabriel had the scope aimed at a small battalion of guards patrolling outside, it was clear who their leader was, and if he were to take him out it would be one less problem when he would infiltrate the place. ...And against a vampire... It'll end in a really bad day for the blood-sucker.

Gabriel lined up the shot, waited for the guard captain to step into his view and... He coughed. "Damn it! Not now!" He coughed, again, and again, droplets of blood appearing on the cold white snow. Gabriel dug through his pockets, he felt a pain in his chest and he had to act quickly. He took two bright red pills out, and swallowed them. He forced the pills down, and after the initial disgust, the chest pain and coughing subsided. For the past year, Gabriel's apparent heart problem was getting worse and worse. The doctors supposedly had never seen anything like it, it was a disease completely unknown to them, they could find pills to lessen the effects, yet nothing to cure it. Gabriel wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and returned to the rifle, he was going to kill the captain right then and there... If it weren't for the vampire attempting to sneak up behind him.

Gabriel sensed the thing before it could strike, turning around quickly, he punched the vampiric guard with his right hand, knocking the wind out of it. Then, not missing a beat, he jabbed it in the ribs. The beast tried to strike at him, but Gabriel was faster, he swiped it's legs knocking it over, then planted his boot on the thing's neck. "You! Y-you're not human! You can't be!" The beast said in fear, unable to believe that a mere human could outmatch a vampire. "Oh I am." Gabriel growled, adding pressure to his boot, "I'm just one of the few that decides not to be your cattle anymore." With that, Gabriel crushed the creature's windpipe, then took a combat knife and stabbed the thing in the heart for safe measure.

When Gabriel returned to the scope, the guard captain was gone. With a sigh, he picked up the rifle and looked at the castle, "Looks like I'm going to take the difficult way in." He said, beginning his slow climb down the slope... He had a vampire to kill.

Character Profile's Page

Royal Family

Dartanian Vincent Millard Age: 2000 Gender: Male Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Pure Blood Personality: Although he may appear cold and distant with many, Dartanian is a very polite and quite the normal character. He has a rich background that he takes pride in and will not tolerate anyone's s**t. Dartanian has a kind side which only appears to those closest to him and unlike others he is merciful those who prove to him they worth it.  
Bio:His ancestry dates back to the first vampires. Through war and survival, his family created a Coventry that has lasted for centuries. After countless battles and studying, now the torch is being passed onto Dartanian. He's been under plenty of stress but a woman that stumbled into his life was able to relieve him of his worries and now he plans on ruling with her by his side. Crush/love: His wife, Samantha Goodwill (Millard)  
Human Victim:N/A

Queen Character Name: Samantha Goodwill Millard Age: 24 Gender: Female Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Turned Personality: Samantha can be really sweet and kind, but she also had a fiery temper when you made her mad. She is also been known to be sarcastic, though she appears quiet when you first meet her. She will stand up for something she believes in, in a quiet way.  
Bio: Samantha is a sorceress who has a sorcerer dad and a sorceress mother. They have trained her since she was very little and Samantha is pretty powerful. Samantha went to school and got very good grades, graduating near the top of her class. She stumbled upon Prince Dartanian's castle and fell in love with the prince. The two had a beautiful wedding and she is looking forward to being with him forever. Now she is the queen of the vampires alongside of Dartanian.  
Crush/love: Her husband, Dartanian Millard.  
Human Victim:N/A

Prince and Princesses:

Character Name(s):Levine Daren Millard Age: 1500 Gender: Male Pureblood or Turned Vampire:Once Pureblood, Now Half Angel.  
Personality: A jester but more or less the villain. Levine has always been like his brother, cold but not so distant. He's quite the sociable character but he tends to stick to his own little group of misfits. He's very uncaring and seems to be a carefree person most of the time, but behind all that, he has a secretive side.  
Bio:Born into a successful family, Levine has been his brothers (Dartanian) shadow for quite some time. He was never the hero nor did he want to be, but being second to everything it got quite annoying. Now his brother is taking the throne and Levine is once again in the shadows but with his own story to tell.  
Crush/love:Too many goodies Human Victim: N/A

Character Name(s): Yumi Millard Age: 10 Gender: female Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Pureblood Personality: spoiled, impulsive, loving.  
Bio: Born as part of Sam's and Dartanian's union, she is a blessed princess of royalty and inherits both Sam's magic and Dartanian's vampiric nature and strength. The combined natures allows her to summon and control bats to do her bidding. Her spoiled attitude can be annoying as she always wants specific blood or wants attention. But she is a loving and caring little girl thanks to her parent's teachings.  
Crush/love: no one Human Victim: Wasn't given one yet

Character Name(s): Yonina Millard Age: 10 Gender: female Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Pureblood Personality: Yonina is a very kind-hearted child, who tries to help others as best as she can. She can be very shy at times, tending to stay near her twin sister and her parents for the most part. She tries to follow her parents' directions as best as she can and she also tries to follow their example. She is also a very loving child, who especially loves her family who she sees as her protectors.  
Bio: Yonina is the younger twin of Yumi, making her another daughter of the union between Dartanian and Samantha. Like her sister, she has inherited her father's strength and her mother's special abilities. Nina is weaker than her sister, hence the reason she was not seen right away by Samantha and Dartanian, like they did Yumi, making them think Samantha was only pregnant with one child. So she tends to be with her family, sometimes in no condition to go very far.  
Crush/love: None Human Victim: none

Character Name(s): Odell Millard Age: 9 1/2 Gender: Male Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Pureblood Personality: Odell is often quiet, reserved, a tad manipulative and a bit blind at times, but he has a good heart and doesn t mean to be a little off on his good deeds. Odell prefers the easier and quicker solution, and often as a result is left even weaker then Yonina for not taking time to practice and update his skills. This can also leave Odell irritated and once more willing to take the easiest (and often worst) method. Odell can also get a little irritated being younger then his sisters and babied, so he tries hard to pretend he isn t weak and can fend for himself. But again, he never means to harm anyone, and if nothing he does have his limits. If he can obviously see betraying someone will result in their being miserable, he won t do it. At all. Bio: One of the children of Dartanian and Samantha, Odell is the first born son to the family and again has the same abilities inherited by his father and mother. At this moment in time, he hasn t been born yet; or conceived.  
Crush/love: N/A Human Victim: N/A

Royal Relatives

Name: Beatrix Everest Galloway Age: 1500 Gender: Female Origin: Pureblood Personality: Though you may think her to be fragile from her first appearance. What lies beyond the looks of this creature is a strong and sensitive soul. Intutive and thoughtful, she has a great passion for life and wont allow others to stop her from accomplishing that in which she desires.  
Bio: The cousin of the Millard brothers, Beatrix had distance herself from the family after she aided her cousin Levine. Her departure started in the west, which quickly circled the world, and finally landed her in the mountains of Japan and North Korea. There she enjoyed the nightlife until she was forced to head back to Europe where she first originated when she heard of a disaster in her covenant, leaving most of them scattered around the world, seeking new lives. With no one left, she had decided long ago she would revisit her relatives, hearing that Dartanian had been made King, knowing Levine would not be supportive of this once the marriage was sealed. With new eyes open to a new beginning she came to the ruins of the Main Castle to which Dartanian and Levine had once occupied. The rubble left many traces of a prior life, and so she decided she would stay away, but not for too long. Dartanian would have to be somewhere, and she only guessed as to where. Unfortunately for her, it may be too late to help him like she had helped Levine. Even worse, she ventured towards the summer castle of the Millards unknowing of the tragedies that has come of the family.

Head Butler

Character Name(s): Giovanni Fiore Age: Early 20s in appearance; actual age: 50 years old.  
Gender: Male Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Turned Vampire Personality: Loyal, above all else, to the one he serves. At times Gio has been known to have a bit of an attitude, even coming off rude at times. Can be frank with his words. Though the man also has a playful side to him; careful, he doesn t always play bite. Is reserved when talking of matters concerning his past.

Bio: Born into a life of wealth and power, Gio learned from a young age, his status gave him power, money, and anything else he could possibly desire. But Gio grew tired of the mundane life of the rich and turned to the darker side of this world. Living a dual life. He wanted more, to possess more power, to gain more money and to be feared by all who crossed him. In the underworld he soon became known as Demonio della Spine (Italian for 'Demon of the Thorns'). But it would seem the power he d come to crave was not without some irony. He was a ruthless man when it came to the markets. Tears seemed to have no effect on the man, pleas to be set free only angered him, and begging for mercy was equated to weakness. Abusing those in his care didn t phase him, he d soon learn what it meant to be afraid. To live a life of servitude. It was just after sunset, that cold day in October. Gio had traveled those streets many times over, but that day, everything changed. A deal had gone south, and the man soon found himself powerless at the hands of a vampire. Within minutes, all he strived to create was brought down to ruins. Blood ran like a river in those darkened streets. And with death being the likely outcome for him, Gio did the one thing he never thought he would do - beg for mercy. And mercy he was granted with an ultimatum. Despite all that power he had, he was powerless. He d become a slave to the very creature that turned him. Over the last twenty-six years his days were spent serving his master. The man he used to be was nothing but a distant memory. Though his guilty conscious remained, perhaps that is why he still served his master long after she said he was free to leave. But when she was hunted and killed, the man was lost, unsure with what to do. He had accepted his roll as being a servant - the life of long ago was something he could not return to. Not knowing how to live for himself as if to remember distant words she spoke, Giovanni came to this castle. It was a haven for all, that was all she spoke of some days. It almost seemed too good to be true. And upon arriving, requested to spend his days there serving those who inhabited the castle. And in exchange for his services all he requested was a place to stay, thus it was granted. Crush/love: None yet.  
Human Victim: None.

Lady in waiting/Nanny

Character Name(s): Adrienne Pike Age: 22 Gender: Female Race: half-human and half vampire Personality: clever, quiet, loving, doesn't trust easily

Bio: Adrienne was orphaned when she was just thirteen years old and landed in foster care. She bounced from house to house until she taken by a vampire. Adrienne became his "pet", abusing her in every way. Not being able to take it any longer; by 20 she tried to kill her "owner", Adrienne failed and was abandon in the underground slave market. She narrowly escaped that horrible place and stumbled her way to The Castle. She had heard that it was like a save haven for humans and vampire to coexist. If Adrienne kept her nose down maybe she could lick her wounds and makes some friends.  
Extra Info: has a rare blood type, good at hand to hand combat, and is an amazing cook.  
Crush/love: none yet but she's hopeful.

Royal Guard/Captain

Character Name(s): Konstantin Vorobyov Age: 107 (appears to be in his late teens)  
Gender: Male Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Turned Vampire Personality: Warm and friendly, Konstantin enjoys the company of others. Known for being slightly arrogant, his early years set the tone for this.

Bio: Konstantin was the youngest of five children. Being the only son in the family put a great weight over his shoulders: he was a young prince after all, the heir to take the throne. Though it would seem there was a greater plan in the works known as his life and an even greater betrayal. Given Konstantin s childhood illness, the royal family turned to the help of an older gentleman that claimed he could cure the boy, thus gained the trust of the family. All the while that older gentleman had been plotting against the family, even going as far as to recruit a vampire into his ranks. None could have seen this coming. That trust they held was ill placed and they would pay dearly for it. Konstantin had been turned. And after that, the child was made to bare witness to the fall of his family. All was lost, except for that faint flame that grew over the years: hatred.  
Crush/love: Currently None.  
Human Victim: I don t like to feed and tell.

Royal Musician

n/a

Book Keeper/Butler

Character Name: Gabriel Wright Age: 25 Gender: Male Race: Pure Human, and proud of it!  
Personality: Gabriel has what can be described as 'two personalities', when he's on a job hunting disgusting vampires, he seems to be very spiteful, angry, and overall just mean. The best mood he can be in when he's hunting is either aloof and uncaring, or happy to take down another menace to society... When he's not hunting, however, he is a somewhat quiet, yet kindhearted man. He takes time out of the day to try and help other people, speaks politely, and has a soft spot for sad children, going out of his way to cheer them up. He has an unbridled hatred for vampires. Whether they claim to be 'good' or 'bad', he despises them, they're nothing more then beasts in human form and he hopes to put down as many of them as he can.

Bio: Gabriel lived a normal life in a normal village in the English Countryside... At least until he turned age eight. On one faithful night, he heard a loud crash in his house, and woke up to investigate... What he saw was three vampires, they murdered his father, ripping his heart out in front of Gabriel, feasted on his mother until she had no blood left, and a third vampire, the worst of all in Gabriel opinion, fought off the other ones to take Gabriel's older sister. While he didn't kill her as gruesomely as the others, the fact he bit into the sister he loved and drained her in front of Gabriel's very eyes horrified Gabriel more then any other event that night. Gabriel tried to run, but was taken by the other vampires, he felt his blood being drained by three different creatures, the vampire that took his sister fought them off and bit into Gabriel as well. Gabriel was in pain, he was sure he would die... If it weren't for the timely intervention of a Vampire Hunter.  
The man killed the other three (unfortunately the one that took Gabriel's sister got away) the man's name was simply Cristoph, and he was the closest thing Gabriel had to an actual father since that horrible event.  
Crush/love: N/A

Immanuel Craven Age: 29 Gender: Male Race: Human Personality: Mild-mannered, kind, caring, polite, feisty when angered, of strong moral character, respects authority and rules.

Bio: It has been ten years since Immanuel first stumbled upon the vampire castle. He had been initially lost and separated from his missionaries during the Christmas season and had been meaning to find them when he entered the castle. Through a number of events, he learned that the Lord and Lady had been kidnapped. Rathrut, the personal bodyguard to the missing couple, ordered Immanuel to stay within the castle walls both for his own protection and to secure the secret that vampires and other darkly creatures existed. The then-deacon submitted to the order and resided in the castle for many months. In the time to follow, he was allowed to leave on the condition that he would keep their dark secret. He did so and left. He returned for a short time during a siege to the castle.

By the time he had returned, he had picked up sword fencing as a means of self-defense. Immanuel tried to fend off the invaders, but was attacked by a low-level demon. He was resued in a timely manner, but his shoulder had been pierced. While the others faught, he was nursed back to health by a small, strange, but friendly creature. Afterward, Immanuel decided it was best to return to his ministry so that he would not be such a burden on the castle's denizens.

Ten years later, Immanuel has returned to the castle. In the time he was away, he graduated to priesthood and spread the good word on his travels. He comes to visit some old faces and see how everyone is doing, but he's still trying to find converts to the faith while he is at it. While still clumsy, he has grown more muscular and has taken a liking to growing a stubble. Crush/love: None yet

Character Name(s): Clancy Templeson Age: 29 Gender: Male Race: Human Personality: Man of God, 'nuff said

Bio: Raised from birth by the clergy, Clancy's childhood was one of a monk in a monastery. Taught the word of God from the first time he could understand letters, he was quoting scripture before he was six. By the age of ten, he was well on his way to becoming a master of his own body, discipline his meat, obedience his wine. He spent his childhood learning about monsters and the ways to deal with them, and God and his never-ending love for all of humanity and the natural creatures on God's green earth. Growing into his teens, he was sent to the Vatican to continue his training. He slaughtered many creatures in the name of God, and was finally awarded the title of supreme holy hunter for the Vatican's Iscariot Sect, within the Templeson Division.

When he was in his mid-twenties he was sent on a sabbatical around the world, to fully understand God's gift in all it's differences. It was on his travels that Clancy grew to love the earth and all it's inhabitants, witnessing great beauty and love of life amongst all the men he came across. He was wary of the cultures he walked through, and understood the different positions between the Islam, the Buddhist and the Jew - although his own faith in God never wavered, chalking the different believes of these people as misunderstandings on their behalf. His fanatical devotion to ridding the world of undead beasts and men grew to an insatiable lust as he found new and fantastic creatures along the way, destroying all in his wake, purging them from the earth.

When he returned from his sabbatical, he was given a small convent in the north Irish lands, where he tends to his flock, teaches English to the children, and is called upon whenever the Holy See needs him...

- Has been taught to uphold life in all it's true forms, and punish those who dare sway against God. Therefore, all demons and monsters are considered heathen and unholy, and must be purged from the land so God's creatures can live in peace.

- Is proficient in knives, swords, staves and shields. Is very proficient with throwing weapons. Can be surgically accurate with guns, especifically rifles.

- Is well versed in holy magic and relics from all over the world. Holds no shame in using a relic or a belief not of his own if it means success in battle - for example, he will happily use Chinese paper charms if it wards off a demon or ghost, or use Nordic Runes to bind a creature to a spot, or use a Swahili chant to shave the flesh off an enemies bones.

- Can speak Latin, Aramaic and Italian fluently. Is semi-fluent in French, Germen, Arabic and Finnish. Is capable of making great calculations in very little time. Has uncanny, almost precognitive reflexes, born of his many battles with a multitude of monsters.

- Clancy is part of the Templeson Division of the Iscariot Sect, and the only man within the Division. He had been granted the rights to fight in the name of the Holy Trinity, using their greatest weapons of light to defeat the creatures of darkness. He is truly a child of God, the Temple's Son - therefore, Templeson. He is not the first to wield the name of Templeson, and he will not be the last...

Clancy wields many weapons, but the ones he uses the most are these:

Weapons

- Silver Knifes: Forged from steel and coated in the purest of silver, these two knives have served Clancy well in his lifetime. The silver is engraved with Latin - ad maiorem Dei gloriam - and is inlaid with oakwood, a powerful holy item.

- Handguns: Forged from Damascus steel, these Colt .45 revolvers are some of the more holy of Turnhill's arsenal, blessed by the head Cardinals of the Vatican and soaked in holy water for three days and nights. Engravings adorn the barrels of each gun - adversus solem ne loquitor & bono malum superate - and they fires .45 rounds of polished silver tipped with rosary beads.

- Rifle: With a barrel of steel forged by the most devote of men and an oak frame whittled into shape by Pope Benedict the II himself, Clancy's rifle is one of his most precious possessions. The weapon is ageless, initially built during the Renaissance as a flintlock rifle, it has been upgraded throughout the years until becoming the weapon it is today . The bullets themselves have been blessed by several Popes and Cardinals throughout the ages, and have to be requested by Templeson to be used, once he has deemed their use necessary. He had only ever fired the weapon twice in his entire lifetime. In total, the weapon has been fired a number of eight times by the Templesons. It has a disturbingly and unnaturally huge range, totaling well over two miles, but must still be wielded by a master shooter, compensating for the Coriolis effect and windage.

At first the bullets had been made in the same style as Templeson's revolver rounds, but on special assignments, he can request the Longinous Bullet - a bullet made from the melted down steel from the Lance of Longinous, which speared Christ's side as he was dying upon the cross. These bullets are reported to be able to kill anything they hit, no matter what the creature is or what special conditions are needed to kill them.  
Crush/love: None

Astra James Age: 25 Gender: Female Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Turned Personality: Astra was very willful, but naive. She was formally educated and polite to a limit. Curious, insightful, non-violent, imaginative, dashing and mischievous. The attack on the ball just after her arrival left her quiet and scared. -Now that she's been turned she is impulsive, following whatever whim she feels at the moment. This makes her seem very flighty. Certain people can make her listen and focus.

Bio: Astra James is Samantha, Mukuro, Caelius, Alice and Sarah's third cousin and hadn't seen them in many years. Due to family problems at home Astra endeavored to get as far away as possible. She decided to visit her distant relatives unannounced and was hoping for the best. Although older, she always looked up to her younger mysterious Goodwill cousins. She arrived shortly before the Christmas Ball attack. The event made her a little more unstable, her panicked thoughts drawing the attention of a dark skinned vampire named Sorin. She was recently turned and is undergoing constant fluctuation. She is a talented harp player. She has reveled her dark childhood only to her lover and sire. She also has an uncontrollable fear of spiders.  
Crush/love: Sorin Human Victim: n/a

Character Name(s): Sorin Markov Age: 1700 years old Gender: Male Pureblood or Turned Vampire: Other (Vampire - Demon hybrid.);  
Personality: Sorin was a very arrogant and selfish guy. His heart once belonged to a woman whom he made his wife, but he ended up killing her driven by his uncontrollable bloodlust. Since then, Sorin was trying to control his thirst, and was sucessful, until he met Astra. He soon discovered she had something different about her. After bitting her and turning her into a vampire, Sorin's relationship with Astra was strenghtened, his behavior while near Astra was completly different from his behavior around anybody else. But slowly, the girl is permanently changing him, bit by bit.

Bio: Sorin was born in a distant plane, his parents were the leaders of his coven. His father had been born with a very rare ability to travel between worlds and dimensions, and this trait passed on to him. His parents were betrayed, and were forced to flee to another plane: Earth. Sorin's parents were killed, but he managed to escape. So far, his world-travelling abilites had not shown up, so Sorin spent some time in earth, living in the streets of India, begging for money and shelter in the nights, until he met Indian Monks, who taught him the nature of his plane-walking abilities. When Sorin mastered his skill, he left earth, and went on to other planes and worlds, searching for knowledge and power. The vampire spent countless years travelling through the endless worlds, and on one of them, he arrived in a temple, were lived a mysterious warrior. The man had the ability to manipulate blood, the life force of every living being, to use it as a healing tool or a weapon. Sorin learned from that man, and killed him afterwards, showing his aggressive and arrogant nature. Sorin drank the man's blood, and absorbed a little bit of the man's thelepathic abilities. They would show up to him at random times, allowing him to pry into one's mind, but not always when he wanted to. After visiting countless worlds, Sorin came back to Earth, looking for peace. He had satisified his thirst for knowledge, and was looking for a place to lay low and enjoy the rest of eternity. That's when he found the castle, and after getting to know a few people, he ran into Astra, and that's when his life changed. Sorin was drawn to her for reasons he didn't know, and after constantly entering her mind, trying to help her fix whatever was wrong inside her head, Sorin developed stronger mental abilities. Then one day, Astra teased him into bitting her, and he simply couldn't resist it. He bit her, and turned her into a vampire, and into his lover. Sorin is also not yet used to modern technologies, nothing that reading a few books about electronics wouldn't fix, though.  
When Levine's demonic counterpart arose, Sorin was caught up in saving Astra from spies in the forest. In that meantime, she was posessed by some unknown entity and after entering her mind and being unable to destroy it, Sorin made the ultimate sacrifice, sending a powerful shockwave through her mind, almost sacrificing himself and destroying his conscious being. But a twist of fate made a lesser demonic entity enter his room while he was in recovery, in an attempt to drain him of whatever life energy he had left. But the demon fell into a trap, and Sorin absorbed the demon's conscience and powers.  
This merging, even though increasing his mental capabilities and giving him control over demonic magic, had split apart his conscience. Now, he had to fight Levine's minions, save Astra from the dark shadow in her soul and fight his own internal battle against the demon's will. He was sucessful in destroying the demonic conscience and absorbing it's essence, but failed in destroying the evil inside his lover. Worse, he ended up spliting that shadow apart, and now his own soul is host to it as well. Sorin now struggles to help Astra and to make sure she is safe. He will do absolutely anything to protect and guide her.  
Crush/love: Astra Human Victim: Besides Astra, none

Luigsech engus Vercingetorix Age: Forgotten, though he is expected to be beyond 2000 years of age Gender: Male Race: Warlock, Dearg-Dul, Smog Demon Personality: If there is one person that anyone could consider to be a classy gentleman, it is Luigsech. Extremely kind, polite and very helpful, he tends to go about usually entertaining others or helping out in issues both grand or small, though he always has time to enjoy tea or relax. He is a wise and very intelligent man, perhaps thanked to his age. Though just because he may be very old, does not mean is superior or believes he is better than others. In fact he s more humble than stuck up, though this can also be thanked to the fact that for most of his life, he lived in deep poverty. However, just because he is kind and sees himself as an equal with others, doesn t mean he won t expect respect. He does see himself as certainly an elder, and assumes that those younger than him will give him the respect that any adult would be given. Plus as kind as he can be, he will not allow others to bad mouth him. He won t raise his voice, but he will certainly let them know not to talk to him in such a rude manner.

Bio: The son of a male Warlock and a woman half Dearg-Dul and half smog demon, Luigsech had been raised as a child in near extreme poverty. With his father never known, as his mother had chose to mate with him in the night, he was raised around her in solitude due to the fact that to the world, his mother was a hideous creature (it did not help that a Dearg-Dul was never a very handsome creature, and that a Smog Demon tended to be a very cancerous looking creature). But to Luigsech, who luckily happened to only inherit the basic skin tone of a Smog Demon and the ability to transform between his Dearg-Dul quarter and mortal form, his mother was a gorgeous woman. Sadly though, as peaceful as the two were, many villagers near their home still feared his mother, and in an attempt to guarantee them safety, they went and attempted to kill her. At this time, Luigsech was a young teen, mildly capable of surviving on his own. And with just the little clothes he had on his back, his mother sent him away to try and save him, sacrificing her own life for his. Time passed, and Luigsech, confused to be a rare type of dark elf, lived his life doing minor jobs. Eventually though, he found as he grew that he could cast certain spells, though minor as they were. And with some practices, many, many years of practice, Luigsech gradually became an infamous magician to the mythical world, capable of entertaining those with both illusions and true magic. Now he works has an entertainer, living a life of luxury, though now he s hoping to find a mate if possible, seeing as spending so much time alone has left him rather Luigsech is lonely and so far has no female to love as his own, he has adopted a young child as his apprentice, to try and help the aspiring magician learn the ways of magic and become a skilled magician one day.  
Crush/love: N/A

Character Name(s): Sayaad Age: Over three and a half thousand years.  
Gender: Female Race: Lys Personality: Sayaad is extremely kind and gentle. Born in another dimension, daughter of a powerful priest and mage, she always uses her gifts to do good and protect others from harm. Sayaad is a protector of the weak, and is always ready to help. Now that her memory was misteriously erased and she was thrown into an unknown place, she still shows courage and disposition to help those in need.

Bio: It's is not knows yet how Sayaad came to appear in the Earth. All that could have been seen was a huge storm forming on the horizon, when a shining blue lightning bolt struck the ground. Somehow, she was teleported from her home into that one. Sayaad doesn't have any memory of what happened, yet her past remains alive in mind.

She lived in a faraway planet, in the edges of the universe. Her race called themselves Lys, beings of light. They formed huge cities and massive empires, spreading their culture across the planet. Their homeland was much bigger than Earth, and held several races and environements. Their religion worship creatures know as Greater Beings, elemental forces of the universe made of pure condensed light. As any race, there were good and evil beings, but most of them were kind and gentle, and tried to live through he ways of light, even those who conjured the dark energies of black holes and singularities.

She is the daughter of a priest and mage, and is older and more experienced than any human could ever be. Her race could be considered immortals, since their lifespan can reach a dozen millenia. Amongst her race, there are those who specialize in Black Magic, the power of the universe and the singularities, the ability to bend space to create void and even control black holes, and those who prefer to specialize in Crystal Magic, a less offensive type of study, focused in healing spells channeled through purple and blue crystals the caster himself can conjure. Being extremely intelligent and hard-working, Sayaad is adept at both schools of magic, but more focused in healing than offensive.

Her memory was erased for some reason, and she was sent to earth by a Greater Being, with no apparent motive. She believes that the Greater Being, the deities her race worship, who sent her had a strong reason, so she thinks she has a mission in this weird planet. Everything in Earth is unfamiliar to her, and she had no knowledge of such a place.  
Crush/love: None

Character Name: Xavier Greywind Age: 600ish... you stop counting when you're that old. And mind you... he still looks like he's 28.  
Gender: Male Race: Werewolf Personality: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to look the devil eye to eye? You'll have a chance when you look at Xavier's Blackened eyes. He sees humans, and vampires as simple meat suits and he himself... He's above any and all forms of creation. Xavier himself believe that to the highest degree and walks over people with a look of enjoyment. He's well natured, he's loyal, he's like a dog in the sense of being always there when needed by someone, but he's also like a wolf in the sense that he's the alpha and everyone is beneath him. He doesn't take no as an answer and if he doesn't like you then be well informed, you're on his to kill list.

Where some evil doers are sneaky and they do things in the back ground. Other Evil doers are straight to the point and attack headstrong to decimate the protagonist. Xavier is both in simple. He's brilliant in the sense that he's normally hundred of steps ahead of you in each and every decision you make, and he's headstrong in the sense that if you only have three steps to live, you'll only ahve those three steps and then he'll have your heart in one hand and your head dangling by the strands of hair gripped in his hand.

Biography: Xavier Greywind is old and was turned a Werewolf during the Fifteenth century. While america had fought to reach independence from England, he was hunting in the Alps with his pack. Being the beta wolf for half a century and then taking leadership as the Alpha in his pack at a relatively young age, Xavier was quick to progress. Xavier revolutionized the concept of being a werewolf and adapted the circumstances as the world around him changed as well. He was a smart and brilliant university professor in England before he lost his wife, kids, and parents and survived an animal attack that he shouldn't have lived through. That animal attack gave the genius his physical strength and also a rupturing anger and haunting past all at the same time.

Over the years Xavier's wrath has actually turned into something that fuels him into establishing complete and utter dominance. First he showed the royal families of the humans who he was and what he was capable, they quickly fell to his subjugation. Then the church. Humans are told that the evils of the world don't exsist... That their lives are normal and in reality they're in simple... cattle. Now it's time for vampires to learn that they are not the only immortal beings on this planet and they will not share the same food supply so... equally. If share is even the right word for it... "First you nurture the crop for the harvest and then you start to spray Pesticide to deal with Pest control. And that is what I will do."  
Crush/love: Besides power and dominance? Nothing.

The Grave Yard

Dawn Faye Franklin Goodwill Age: 34 Gender: female Race: Human with telekinesis (ability to move things with her mind)  
Personality: Polite but a cold shell around her, a wall built around her heart from a bad experience. Underneath she is very caring and loving still, it's just finding it.

Bio: As a child she spent her days playing with Kuro and Samantha, she had always admired their ability with magic, Kuro seemed to have troubles with his but she had told him that it would come in time. After several wonderful years of being the greatest of friends with the twins she was packed up and moved away by her parents.

Several years later she had received a invitation to Samantha's wedding, and she took up the offer and set out to find her old friend, only to find that she was marrying the king of the vampires. It was difficult at first to accept it, but she still felt the same connection as she did when they were younger. And it seemed as though things turned out that even the other twin Kuro had shown up. Over joyed at first, and realizing the dilemma later finding out he was a vampire hunter. She fought hard to keep peace between the siblings and wound up falling into the charms of the childhood crush she had for Kuro.

With the news of her pregnancy had come to light the couple knew they couldn't stay with a child, a human child, in the castle. And so they left. In the years that came Dawn had their child and spent what seemed a happy two years with their little boy and Kuro. Only to find out that Kuro had other plans. Telling her that she was unfit to raise their son, that her soft ways of sympathizing with vampires would only corrupt the boy. Kuro took the boy and left her in the midst of a land she was not accustom to.

Hurt, betrayed, forlorn, and hopelessly lost. she started her search for Samantha, the one person she thought that would make sense of the whole mess. Her heart was broken and she grew bitter with every passing moment she thought of Kuro or her lost son. She swore she would never let another in her heart again... but such vows are empty.  
Crush/love: Broken hearts find love impossible.

The Making of a Monster

Like a shot Astra snaps forward, closing the distance of the long drive; body buzzing with pent up energy and licking her lips in excitement. Set far into the cleft of tall pines the three story house is seeped in inky dark shadows of night, dappled faintly by weak silvery light from a waxing moon high above. There are warm yellowish lights on mostly along the first and third floor; in the crisp silence the whirl and click of the still cooling engine on her fathers midlife crisis inside the two car garage can be heard. The spot is isolated, secluded, insulated, and generally perfect for an obsessive recluse like her mother. It only takes a small shift to bring her momentum up and over the front steps. In the same motion she is extending her booted leg as she sails over the distance of the porch and connects firmly with the door.

The wood splinters with a crack and a bang as it hits the wall so hard the interior handle is now embedded in the plaster. The whites of the young woman's eyes are turning dark and she whispers "? ?, ? ?." as another woman's scream cues up from a nearby room followed by a breaking dish. There is a slight pause and before the woman's second scream can start Astra is exploding through the second door to the right from the hallway in front of her. This makes her mother's second scream so much better. The pitch and fever of terror gives the her the sensation of goose bumps; it was beautiful. Horror at the daughter that was declared dead 4 years ago after disappearing from all official record for 11 standing before her, dark with terrible claws for hands, bluish veins across pale skin, with hate and malice painted across her features.

The young brunette's arm snaps out and snatches the graying haired lady painfully by the bottom of her jaw. She jerks her mother down to her knees, large shards of the hot broken cooking dish jabbing into her lower legs summoning a new wail and struggle from the woman, but Astra has her held firm. So tight in fact that her mother's teeth are cutting into her bottom lip and blood is starting to run from the corner of her mouth. "?, ?, ?, ? ?!" Astra screams in the woman's face with the horrible splitting bi-tone tainted by that darkness rising further in her. As the girl's voice rises the air around her body starts to eclipse around her into a visible black aura.

With the whimpering slightly reduced and only a few moments having passed she takes a calming breath and with a sweet smile Astra calls out to her lover in Russian just so that her mother can understand and have time to think about what it means."? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?, ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?." Sorin would know that it was at the top of the stairs, third floor, straight ahead, he would even know the detailed antique brass doorknob he will see from her mind and that special connection they share. She grins and shushes her mothers sobs as the woman grabs pointless at her arm and wastes her strength trying to beat her fists against any part of her daughter she can reach. This causes laughter to bubble in her throat once again as her mother starts to mummer unintelligible words of pure shock.

It didn't take long for Sorin to rip apart the tiles from the ceiling - in fact, it didn't take more than 10 seconds. His skin was burning hot, and with it, his hatred for every single living being inside that house. Sorin had completely lost control, his anger being constantly fed by the chaotic entity inside of him, constantly whispering what terrible things her parents did to her, throwing flashes and images of a past that never happened, a past where her mother slowly chopped away her daughter's hand for trying to escape that forsaken place, where her father hit her with a whip across her beautiful face, one, two, three times, until her features we're disfugured with multiple deep cuts. As soon as he set his feet on the inside, her knew where to go: the study. Even in that state of berserk, Sorin knew exactly where was Astra and what was she doing. And oh...it tasted so sweet already. His lips where shaped with a maniac smile, and a low, soft chuckle escaped his lips almost every time he breathed out.

Sorin's ears captured the sound of movement in the third floor - the evil man he knew as her father. "It will be good to finaly put a face on the faceles man, won't it, Sorin? And oh...there are so many things you can do with his flesh...so many ways to spill blood for her...", the darkness inside murmured. It was the first time it would speak to him in that state, when he had completely lost control, and the first time Sorin would respond. With a huge smile, showing his pointy teeth, a shark's smile, the hybrid replied, his tone seeming extremely pleased. "Yeeees...hahah...yeeeesss..." he would whisper to himself. He knew exactly where the man was, it was a matter of seconds now, before his prey would be within arms reach.

The man started to run, heading downstairs, his hands wrapped around a saw-off shotgun. He could hear his wife crying and moaning, so before even standing on top of the stairs, he crouched against the wall, holding the weapon's butt under his armpit as he loaded two cartridges into the weapon. Astra's father planned to turn around and turn his living room into a shooting gallery, but instead of running into the steps to making his way down, his nose smashed against Sorin chest. The hybrid's head was lifted, showing superiority. "We finaly meet...finaly..." he whispered, his voice distorted, demonic, trembling with antecipation. The man pointed his gun at Sorin, but the demon-vampire was a blur. With his left hand, Sorin diverted the gun's path, the first shot hitting the ceiling. His left hand moved, and it took the man a second or two to realize what had just went on. His hand was on the floor, and as he brought his arm close to his chest, his white shirt got stained with blood. Looking frustrated and a bit angry, he looked down to his hand, then at Sorin, the back down to his hand. Sorin couldn't help but chuckle at that miserable creature.

He heard Astra's voice calling out to him, telling him to bring her father down for dinner. "I will be right there for our family dinner sweetheart..." he replied, his voice twisted and demonic like the darkness inside. The man had now reached the wall behind him, his back hitting it and slowly sliding down across it. His eyes were now focused on Sorin, wondering what he had just said. In that state, Sorin was completely unaware of his mental powers, but they were augmented: he could hear the man's thoughts without even needing to enter his mind. His mind was weak, fragile...and now swimming in an ocean of terror. "Oh, you wanna know what i said...here, let me show you." he said, as he closed in to the man in a split second, wrapping his fingers around his face and lifting him up. A dark string of energy connected his mind to the man's, and he started to assault the man's conscience with terrible visions of his death, stimulating his nervous system and tricking it into thinking his body was being torn apart. The pain the man was feeling was mind-numbing, almost unbearable, and so was the terror. Before the man simply died in his hands from the pain and the fear, Sorin stopped and laughed, starting to make his way downstairs.

He finaly appeared on the living room, and opened a big smile at the scene that was unfolding before him. With only one hand, the hybrid threw the man to the wall, his back violently hitting it and crushing a bit of the fine wood behind him. At that point, his shirt was soaked in blood, and so was his face. Sorin glanced at the man's arm, now lacking a hand, and laughed. "I think he is in pain...i will do something about it." he said, more to himself than to Astra. He approached the man calmly, his expression soft and serene, as iff all the madness had gone away. His touch light as a feather, he grabbed the man's arm, his hand tightening the grip with each passing second. The man's face was twisted with terror, and he started to scream at the top of his lungs in pain as Sorin's claws sinked in his flesh, and his strong palm crushed it within his grip. The hybrid finaly felt the bone touch his hand, as all the flesh was crushed between his fingers, soft and slimy like a gel, dripping to the floor in small chunks covered in blood. With a firm twist of his wrist, the bone cracked with another scream of terror and unbearable pain from the man. To prevent him from bleeding to death, the hybrid used his ever growing demonic power, as his whole arm caught on fire and set the man's arm on fire too, cauterizing the wounds. That was no ordinary fire, it couldn't be extinguished unless Sorin wanted to: it was Demonfire, and by the pitch of the man's screaming and the stream of yellow liquid staining his pants, the pain was excruciating.

To finish the twisted act, Sorin pulled one of his daggers. The look on the man's face said it all: he thought Sorin would end his life right then. "Oh no no no, hahahahaha...not yet, my dearest friend. Not...YET!". With that last word, Sorin pushed the man's other arm against the wall and shoved the dagger through his hand, nailing his hand against the wooden wall.

With a twisted, pleased laugh, he got up and walked to Astra, who was holding her mother by her jaw. Doing the same he did to the man, using his bare strenght without any care or finesse, Sorin crushed one of the woman's hands under his grip, a scream burning through her throat,unnable to come out as her daughter kept her mouth firmly shut. Astra was engulfed by her dark aura, her lover was very pleased with that view. Walking back to the man he had pinned to the wall so he could give Astra's mother special care, Sorin pulled the dagger out and grabbed the man by the back of his neck, walking with him across the room, placing him by his wife's side,his back turned to the hybrid. A strong kick on the inside of his leg shattered the joint of his knee, and for the tenth time he screamed and cried as loud as he could, kneeling down in pain. "Worthless worms..." he said, his teeth clenched, his expression was twisted with fury. He stood by Astra's side, trying to pick up from her what was she thinking about doing.

Vampire Castle Relationship Chart

Summary of Events pt. 1

In the Training Room:  
- Luigsech goes straight to the training room and waits for Nina and Odell to arrive. Nina, Odell and Yumi bump into each other in the hallway and go to the Training room - When they star to train Adrienne arrives to watch over them all the while avoiding the library due to the confrontation with Gabriel two nights before.  
- Soon to follow is Sayaad who joins and watches Nina, Yumi and Odell train. Eventually Yumi has a hard time and Sayaad helps. After this Yumi remembers that she needs to meet Avalia in the Music Room and she leaves with Saayad. Adrienne eventually leaves as well to tend to her tasks for the day.  
- Luigsech, Nina and Odell they move on to learn more magic. Both succeed but Luigsech tries separating them. Odell ends up having a hard time and Nina breaks down crying.  
- As Nina cries, Samantha enters the library. Luigsech passes Nina over to Samantha and the three decide to take a break - Samantha leaving with Nina, Odell heading off to play and Luigsech alone in the training room to clean up and then leave

In the Study:  
- Dartanian and Samantha start the day in their room waking up, chatting about the task of choosing the next ruler - After this Dartanian goes to shower upon which he heads to his study and calls for Sayaad. Samantha changes and eventually goes to get a bite to eat before heading for the Training Room to check in on her children and father - When Sayaad arrives Dartanian explains that he wants Sayaad as Yumi's personal guard and to protect her. Sayaad agrees to this.

In the Ballroom and then to a room Upstairs above the front room:  
- Levine goes to the ballroom after waking up and meets up with Clancy - In the ballroom they discuss about Clancy meeting a few people to get an idea about the castle. As they talk Levine makes a comment about Clancy being property and Clancyangrily tells him, by also tightly pressing against the still healing wounds of Levine's back, that he s not property - After agreeing to Clancy's demand for respect Levine's sees the female vampire that helped Malakyte and tries to shoo Clancy away so they can head outside to the front gate - This fails but Clancy doesn t catch her so they go ahead, but upon nearing the front door they hear that there is a fight going on outside - The two decide to move upstairs to observe the fight and so Levine's can point out Konstantin to Clancy - As they watch Clancy leaves and grabs a gun of sorts. He brings it over to where Levine's it and prepares to fire it at Xavier using a silver bullet - Before Clacny returned, the woman appears and chats with Levine's which gets Levine's remembering that he loses certain abilities like healing and regeneration as well as that Malakyte has no more power and won t be considered much of a threat

In the Library:  
- Anju arrives to the castle at last and then goes to the library where Giovanni is. As she picks up a book and reads out what it s about she sparks a conversation with Giovanni.  
- As they talk, Adrienne enters just cleaning up the place and notices a peculiar book talking about hunting

In the Music Room:  
- Avalia wakes up and goes to the music room to wait for Yumi so she can train - After waiting for a bit Yumi remembers that she needs to meet up with Avalia and she and Sayaad leave to do this - Upon arriving they get right to training. Avalia tells Yumi that, as a reward for her work, she will be given the chance to sing at the Gala - As Avalia tells this, Sayaad updates her about a new presence (Xavier) which Avalia seems to brush off and says the Head guard can take care of; Sayaad explains she doesn t trust him but dismisses this to Avalia to not get unwanted attention on her - Eventually Sayaad is called off to Dartanian's study - Sayaad returns to where Yumi and Avalia are and tells Yumi that she is now her guardian which Yumi is obviously happily about - As they chat Bain, a guard, enters and mocks Yumi's singing which upsets her and gets her to cry

In the Dungeon:  
- Sister Mary is still in prison upon which Gabriel, after fighting some guards off to get into the dungeon visits her and they chat for a very short bit - Remembering her to be the nun taken in, Gabriel gives Sister Mary the keys to the door just telling her that he s a friend and that she must not kill the Millard children, Adrienneor humans - As they talk Ahsa, who checks in on the guards notices they are missing and arrives to the dungeon to see Gabriel where she demands where the guards are - Seeing this Gabriel tries to play off the innocent, dimwitted human act and explains that a masked man did it - Ahsa wisely questions this a bit and questions some more, which tries to defend against so he and Sister Mary can get away

Somewhere in the Castle:  
- Kaa mina cleans up the place and gets back to her duties while trying to avoid Levine

Directly outside the Castle:  
(At the front of the castle)  
- Xavier arrives to the castle and kills some guards to try and get into the castle - Konstantin catches wind of this and heads over where he confronts Xavier and challenges him to fight - Xavier fights through the guards and critically wounds most of them then introduces himself, demanding an audience with the King - In return, Konstantin distrusts Xavier and instead goes in for an attack and fights back against Xavier

(At another area outside the castle)  
- Tatyana is sent to the castle by Adrienne's father in order to keep an eye on her. When she arrives she has to go and sneak into the castle.  
- As she tries to break in Alain, another guard, spots her and being on alert demands she stops. She does but simply introduces herself, asks for an audience with the King and then says Alain can search her - Alain answers that he, sadly, cannot let her in as the entire state is on lock down and inquires if she has pre-planned her arrival - Tatyana says a letter was sent but she likely arrives before it, but instead simply asks for lodgings if she cannot stay in the castle until it is safe. Alain simply tells her to go away.

Far form the Castle:  
- Sorin and Astra are on their trip in Russia

- Immanuel goes outside after two days of not sleeping - As he walks outside he hears a weird sound and goes to check it out which ends up leading him to his luggage but a sprained ankle - As he moves for the castle he comes upon a dog, runs off into the town to come upon more stray, wild dogs and after running about ragged he finds an old woman s home and is able to get inside Summary of Events pt. 2

Castle:

THRONE ROOM:  
- At last enacting his plan to overthrow the King, Levine once and for all enters the throne room, stabbing Dartanian with a dagger stained with blood collected from the dead and then chanting a spell which damages his heart, killing him.  
- Samantha, at the time with Adrienne and her children, quickly picks up that something is not right and rushes right to the throne room. It is here that she sees Dartanian dead and begins to berate Levine for murdering him.  
- Konstantin eventually enters the picture, revealing that he has actually been aligned with Levine with the goals of helping him overthrow the throne. He has also planned to have some of his men, the royal guards, and side with him and help overthrow the throne.  
- As Levine gloats about his taking the throne, Luigsech enters the scene. Levine reveals to Samantha that Dawn is actually dead (thus explaining why she could not pick up on her presence anywhere), that he killed her himself, and that Luigsech had actually known all of this the entire time.  
- Suddenly, Konstantin makes a leap for Levine, his real plans to bring out Eres and kill him (having sided with Levine this time just so he can have this moment) and indeed, his plan works as Eres comes out and once and for all takes total control of Levine. At this time the full attack begins as well, and Samantha sends a warning to Adrienne to get all of the children and flee.  
- Anju enters the room, having a feeling that now is the time to see the King, and finds her father (Eres).  
- Luigsech uses this time and insists his daughter leave, swearing to defend their escape but to join them as soon as possible. Konstantin and Eres at this point are fighting (Konstantin losing) and though Luigsech makes an effort to help, he hears about the book which had bind Eres away and flees to find it.  
- Konstantin and Eres fight for a bit, but Eres wielding a sword with poison on it (whether it is the blade used to kill Dartanian or a new one I can t say) and stabs Konstantin, who eventually dies by succumbing to the poison.  
- Now free to chat, Levine and Anju discuss the conflict of Anju being his daughter and yet she being friends with the Millards. He leaves (after finalizing his efforts to killDartanian with a blade to the heart), giving her the choice to chose to side with him or not, and Anju (swayed by his comment of calling her daughter ) follows after Eres, appearing to have chosen to side with him.

- Just as everyone has left a new guest, Beatrix (the Crimson Djinn) enters to find Dartanian's body and that she was too late. Just as she attempts to form a plan, Giovanni is thrown through the wall. Anju and Eres enter, but then suddenly Eres turns to leave, urging Anju follow. Anju, a bit irritated with him two, denies his pleas and even pulls him back into the room. She stays, but Eres leaves now unstopped by anyone and able to attack the fleeing party.

- Beatrix explains now to Anju (and Giovanni, still on the ground) that Eres is a demon who has lost his body many years ago and has possessed bodies in the goal of owning one. Each time he does, he devours the soul of the victims he posses and it just so happens that Anju's father is one of the souls Eres has devoured. Beatrix also explains that some of Eres fear of her comes from the fact that she was the one who used The Book to seal away Eres, and that if they find this book they may be able to do it again.  
- Anju (after trying to help a wounded Giovanni by giving her his blood, which he refuses), simply asks of Beatrix that her father s soul be separated so she can obtain it once they decide to entrap Eres again. With that, Anju goes to Levine's room where she assumes The Book is and, it looks to be she s found it.  
- In the mean time Beatrix stays behind with Giovanni, and the two appear to fight their way towards the library. Beatrix, when noticing how injured Giovanni is, gives him some of her blood (something he did not want on account that being turned, he preferred to only drink blood from bags, not living people) and the two go their separate ways (Beatrixheading towards where Anju ran off).

KITCHEN:  
- For some time Yumi, Yonina, Adrienne and Samantha are in the kitchen simply chatting before Samantha rises suddenly and leaves, asking Adrienne watch over her children. After their meal, Adrienne, Yumi and Yonina appear to head off to the library to spend some time there.  
- Some time after leaving, Odell pops into the kitchen for a meal, just eating by himself.  
- Time passes and then Adrienne enters, telling Odell they need to leave without telling him about the death of their father (however, he suspects it has something to do with his family, considering that it seems odd they would be doing this).  
- Once back in the kitchen with Gabriel this time, Odell questions him over and over about what is going on until Zhanna enters. Here she tells him (shortly after Yonina, Yumiand Sayaad enter, then have Yumi and Sayaad leave) the truth; that his father Dartanian is dead. Odell comforts Yonina, the two attempting to stay hardy, and then askZhanna and Gabriel what to do next.

LIBRARY:  
- Gabriel, Sayaad, and Immanuel are in the library talking when Adrienne, Yumi and Yonina enter.  
- The group from this point on talks for a bit until Luigsech enters; working to find Yonina so he can return to his task of watching over her. As he stands there with them however, he senses his Samantha's misery over the death of her husband and, concerned, he turns and heads to the throne room.  
- After Luigsech leaves for a bit, Adrienne is updated with the news by Samantha that King Dartanian is dead and to round up the children to flee. She leaves and finds Odell in the kitchen, and then eventually Gabriel, Sayaad, Yumi and Yonina leave and bump into Adrienne, Mikhail and Zhanna in the hallway.

HALLWAY:  
- Adrienne and Odell enter the hallway to head for the library and get very close, but they are then stopped by Zhanna and Mikhail who were brought here by Dartanian to be the chosen guardian for Odell (who was, before Dartanian's death, chosen to be his heir to the throne).  
- Adrienne wisely distrusts the two of them (only having met Zhanna and Mikhail today) and sends Odell off with Gabriel to get his things and head to the kitchen.  
- Adrienne, now having Sayaad, Yumi and Yonina join, talk for some time while Zhanna is sent off after Gabriel and Odell.  
- Immanuel does arrive eventually, as does Samantha who suddenly collapses due to an unknown illness (it is theorized that, being turned by Dartanian, his death will not have a positive affect on Samantha).  
- Now having a bit of Odell s trust and aware of the army which has arrived; Zhanna, Mikhail, Immanuel carrying Samantha, Adrienne, Gabriel, Odell, Yonina, Yumi andSayaad all start to flee the castle.

- In that time of planning to leave, Luigsech scrambles to find the book. However, the army s arrival and awareness of his daughter s illness (he attempted to converse with her as to any knowledge she may have about the book. Instead, he received silence which was a warning to him that she was in trouble) urges him to leave and he scrambles after the fleeing residents, eventually catching up to them outside.

- Levine has begun to make his way after the fleeing party (having slowed them by stabbing Dartanian's heart which causes those related [wife and children] to feel pain and basically be temporarily frozen in place) but is quickly stopped by Anju, then a loyal Giovanni who attempts to fight him.  
- Unlike Konstantin, Giovanni keeps his distance, holding out somewhat well (he does get hurt here and there) but his now distrust and disgust for Anju (who looked to be 100% loyal to Eres) leads to Anju angrily tossing him through the wall into the throne room (she tired of being belittled by someone she saw as a friend).

Outside:

CASTLE GROUNDS:  
- The army which Konstantin and/maybe/or Levine (presumably) has now gathered outside the castle and quickly moves to attack.

AWAY FROM THE CASTLE:  
- As the group begins their escape, Luigsech finally catches up and together they all attempt to flee. However, Odell, Yumi and Yonina as well as Samantha all experience an odd moment of pain and the inability to move, which Luigsech knows to be Dartanian being permanently killed.  
- In an effort to gather them to escape Luigsech goes to pick up all of his grandchildren. As he does this, a guard comes by (Alain) and is killed by Mikhail, shortly before Eresenters the scene and attacks the group.  
- Samantha, gathering her energy, leaps from Immanuel's arms and pushes her father and Yonina out of the way, everyone for the most part avoiding the blast. Mikhail quickly moves to fight and tells the group to flee.  
- Luigsech, after picking up Yonina (now holding Odell and Yonina, with Yumi on his back) commands that Sayaad stay to help Mikhail (Gabriel stays instead though, insistingSayaad should follow) and Luigsech starts to lead the group away.  
- Samantha takes notice eventually of the strain Luigsech is having carrying his grandchildren (especially since it appears to be that he may or may not have strained his back) and so he passes Yumi over to Immanuel and Samantha. Shortly after, Yumi's bats arrive on the scene and work to lead the fleeing Party to a cave, as day is close to arriving.

Berryl

As the butler s own words draw to a close - the most curious expression is worn by the impish creature. And then comes the laughter the last thing expected. Had his words been deemed humorous? Was it the thought of their plight? Taken aback. Managing to ask for assistance and this is the response? Unable to comprehend, it leaves the faithful servant with slight frustration but it does well not to show. But how soon his limits will be tested yet again. So that was it; Beryl has drawn attention to the slip in his words, finding it most amusing. Not sharing in this humour - that flat expression has yet to shift. Finding the need to correct himself, a tone to match that expression, Apologies Miss Beryl. Embarrassment is a lost concept in the butler - but that isn t to say it struck a nerve. His partner - Was Maestro unable to accompany her? Then again, this woman may very well be able to handle this task alone. Given the delicacy of this matter - it is best not all are privy to such details.

Without warning or even asking, Beryl has began to make herself right at home - riffling through cabinets. Of course all whom are entered the estate should be shown such courtesies, but still, she is making herself a little too comfortable so soon. Explaining why she moves alone: the next words to follow are almost overshadowed by her actions. Locating the stash of human food, she now consumes - that isn t the issue rather now she is tracking crumbs. A vain may be soon to burst. This creature may not catch the subtle changes but they are present. To be in the company of one so different - manners appearing to be lacking - it is his title that stills that tongue. There are few whom have been able to bring this side of the butler out, and yet, Beryl is making it look effortless.

A swift tug to his uniform given, those golden orbs to do not leave her form as that sweet voice carries forth even giving a bow. How he hopes this impish creature will be able to assist - thus far she has been most light-hearted. Unaccustomed with her methods and mannerisms - he will have to learn to accept such. Our Queen is expecting, but from what I have been told by Lord Dartanian - There is no sorrow or pain in that voice, it does not waver nor pause. He is unaffected in relaying such, - the child may not make it. Momentarily those orbs slip to the side, sensing the Queen not too far off. Her movements are most strange - should she not be on bed rest? Glancing back to Beryl, Is this something you are equipped to deal with?

Travelling down the hallway, passing what seems like an endless amount of doors. This confined space, no - it only feels that way. Extending a hand out, tracing along the wall. Soft words escape, an old Russian proverb comes to mind. Almost inaudible are those words that it appears that the Russian is merely mouthing them. Retracting his hand, navigating with ease. Where is it that guard seeks to move, that lean frame concealed behind bulky armour - why to see their newest guest. No need to interrupt, another nameless guard, one whom he care little to remember, escorts Alacaster. No more than ten feet away, Konstantin allows those lifeless pools to study the figure, the vampire's presence that called out from before. My, my - how I do wonder what brings you here. Stilled.

An attention pulled away by another whom is of a lower rank, reporting in. Given what happened earlier with the werewolf and the presence of Alacaster - let s just say a more watchful eye is being kept. The fellow knight is of Russian decent, an order given in their native tongue by Konstantin. Some one spotted in the distance - lurking beyond the gate. A new visitor, is that it? The guard in which was disposed of by Gabriel goes unnoticed for the time being. But what of when the men gather - surely the other s absence will be noted. Will it not? What if the body is spotted? Yes Sir! the lower ranking vampire salutes his superior, and in an instant, that frame races back to his post. Konstantin has given explicit orders to move cautiously but also that he will join the squad. Despite the weight of the armour, the turned vampire moves with ease and grace. Of the Royal Guard - his title is worn with pride for now. Remaining untarnished - but that may soon change if Levine s words slip or even if the old man whom Konstantin retrieved the book from in the first place speaks Dart will surely know of his movements. But this will be dealt with when such arises.

Exiting from the main entrance, the young vampire permits those orbs to scan over the grounds. A few others whom directly are under the Russian s orders move accordingly - a simple nod is given and they shift their stance. That armour catches in the faint light, his posture unlike before as he waits. The game is underway, so what position is it that Gabriel holds...

Gabriel sighed, it seemed like the vampires were on high alert. He successfully climbed down the ravine, and had conveniently found a tree hollow large enough to store the anti-tank rifle... While he was upset to leave it out to the elements, he knew that it wouldn't be useful now that he no longer had the high ground nor the distance. In Gabriel's left hand, he held a custom made revolver augmented with more explosive rounds, courtesy of a gunsmith who had his own reason to hate the bloodsuckers. In his right, Gabriel held his personal gun, 'bloodletter', a powerful handgun. It was blessed, enchanted, and had all sorts of special rituals performed on it... The results were that any vampire hit with it would begin to bleed profusely from the wound.

Gabriel eyed the guards, they were mostly around the entrance, by the looks of it, they didn't see him. "Medieval Knights? I suppose vampires do have an obsession with ancient things... Regardless of if it's sensible or not. Gabriel took a moment to take in what was happening. To the north there were about a dozen vampires in heavy armor guarding the castle, he didn't have the supplies to make a long trek back to the nearest village, and his only real hope of survival lied in the castle... Where the guards were gathering and a powerful vampire was living. I doubt I'd be able to pass by unnoticed if people here fighting and see a dozen dead guards by the entrance, yet I can't leave just yet... Hmm... Bluffing is looking like the only sensible option. With a sigh, Gabriel concealed his weapons and began walking to the front of the castle. This is a stupid move, a really stupid move... But then again the alternative is near certain death... I'm willing to take my chances.

Gabriel tried putting on his best 'happy face' as he approached the castle. "Hello!" He said as he raised his hands up and walked to the castle. Gabriel took note of any potential escape routes incase things took a turn for the worse. "I finally found the place!" Gabriel smiled as he approached the apparent Guard Captain, "Hello, I'm Gabriel Wright. I was hired here to manage the library and clean up the castle, that sort of thing... As you can see I got a bit sidetracked. But that doesn't matter now, I'm here at last! Are you going to show me to the servant's quarters?" Gabriel had the time to 'study' vampires while he hunted them. A few of the richer ones kept human servants or slaves, most of the time the humans didn't know the strange person they were working for was a vampire... Though there were rare cases every now and then.

It was obvious that this new being was not his wife, in fact the devilish soul made it quite apparent that Samantha was no longer in possession of her own body. How could that be? Where was this being coming from? It was hard to understand, but he was more furious about what the woman was saying about his intelligence. "How dare you speak to me in that manner!" Dartanian replied, his voice elevating along with his rage. She had spoke of his children, being a nuisance, and having to choose between her or becoming a slave. It almost made him laugh at how ridiculous this demon was that was in control. Samantha was a kind and compassionate woman, and this thing that dwell inside, it was only another being he planned on taking care of. "I plan on being the king I have been raised to be, and not you nor another living soul is going to deprive me of my title." The king spoke firmly, nearly threatening the woman that was using his wifes body as a vessel.

He grabbed her by the arm, his grip tight around her petite rist. If he was the heartless king his father was, he would have shown her exactly was in charge, but this was his wife they were dealing with, her body was not a thing to destroy or hurt. Doing that would just be inhumane and wrong, but what could he do now but hurt her in the most gentlest of ways. "You think you could speak to me like that? You think you could waltz in here, a parasite in my wifes body, and actually strike fear into me? Nothing you can say right now can make me choose you and your pathetic ways over my title, wife, and family. I suggest you return my wife at once, or suffer consequences, you dare not with to know of."Dartanian leaned into Samantha's body and glared into her eyes. They were as soulless as ever and his heart nearly sank knowing his beloved was far from reach.

"I hope you know exactly the kind of game you're trying to play with me, cause I assure you, wench, you are in for a sore loss." Dartanian released his grip on her, pushing her with some force to the ground. Again he didn't wish to beat his wife, but he wasn't going to stand for just big talk. He meant business and this was one way of showing it. It just pained him to have to do this when he was unsure if she was harboring his children or not.

As Dartanian interrogated the demon that had taken hold of his wife, his guard was busy talking to Alacaster. "I see, well you will have to explain that to the my lord, King Dartanian. He is a generous soul, in fact one of the best kings I have had the honor of serving under. Something about him that just makes him the king that he is today. I have to say though, I was worried his brother Levine was going to kill him ten years ago. He's always been jealous of our king but I suppose that's what little brothers are like. However we don't have to deal with him now, he's safely locked away in the old castle." Though the guard was only under that assumption due to not having seen his king release Levine or state his return. They were all unaware that Levine was back and currently occupying his room.

The guard halted in the cross between hallways. He thought he had passed Konstantine, but had been too busy checking out the maids that had passed earlier. "I believe the King is currently in the Library, however I can't be certain, he has a tendency to move around from his study, to throne room, to bedroom, to library...well let us just say he gets around the castle a lot. I wish I had that kind of Stamina..."

After the royal guard Konstantin had left, Levine was already making himself at home. The bed was being occupied by him, his shirt removed, his hands under his head and his eyes fixed on the stars on the fabric of the canopy around his king size bed. It was something he use to do when he was bored long ago during their visit to their summer castle. His father would send him to his room and the only way he could occupy himself in bed, before his bachelor days were the stars he had a nanny embroider onto the fabric. They were a deep gold, and nearly shined when light hit them. His lips curled into a warm smile before he closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had brought his ex fianc e in the room. She had been laid right next to him, and asked to name the constellations that appeared above her. Having gotten most of them right, she had receive quite the amazing gift afterwards. A golden star necklace. His initials had been printed on the back and he could still recall to this day her wearing it.

Opening his eyes he watched the stars with his golden orbs, wondering what had happened in his absence. Again he closed his eyes and a sign of frustration formed over his face. His entire time at the castle was a blur. There was a struggle to maintain his sanity with Arcana, and Serena had disappeared from his mind all together. Nothing was making any sort of sense and it was bothering him to the point where he didn't know if he wanted to remember what happened.

There were some things he could live with, and others he couldn't. This was one of them, not having to remember. There was just too much that he had to try and piece together."Damn this!" Levine said and pushed himself up, his hands supporting his body as they gripped the bed sheets.

Adrienne smiled at Yumi, "Of course dear, lead the way." She tenderly held onto Odell's hand as she herded the three children in the direction of the ballroom. Adrienne was happy that Yumi had taken and interest in music. She would have to have to practice more so that she may play for her parents. It would hopefully distract her from missing her bats.

As if right on cue, the little princess inquired about her winged friends. Adrienne's heart clenched as she tried to find the right words to say. She spoke softly to the little vampire girl, "Oh my dear, your friends...they are just on a trip. They will come back some day, but you have to be a good little girl for your mother and father." Adrienne knew it wouldn't satisfy her curious mind, and then there Adrienne was again, questioning the ruling of her King.

She handed the lollipop to Yumi and gently patted her head with her other hand. "How about I make more little paper bats for you and we'll string them around your bedroom until your real friends come back?" Adrienne guided her little troop down the grand staircase. She felt an overwhelming presence enter the castle's barrier. Adrienne smiled down at the children, so not to alarm them and then honed in on the aura.

"So you've returned..." Adrienne whispered into Sir Konstantin's mind. The knight had sturdy mental barriers so Adrienne couldn't find why he really left. All she could collect was that there was a man outside...a human. "How interesting..." She purred into Konstantin's head. There was another aura outside, near Kon. This one was hard to read, and that made Adrienne uneasy. She was receiving mixed signals and no good ever came from an unreadable person. Though she kept her opinions to herself. The final whisper to Konstantin was as if Adrienne was standing right next to him, "You still owe me a drink..." And with that, she severed the connection and continued towards the ballroom with the children.

The demon that had control of Samantha's body looked surprised as Dartanian took ahold of her wrist. She could see the determination in his eyes, sensing his love for his wife was indeed great. As he tossed her onto the floor, she let out a gasp of pain and then looked up at him as he threatened her.

"I am not leaving this body, she is too strong for me to just give her body up. So if you think you can order me around like I am one of your servants, you have another thing coming. I will fight with every breath, since I know you don't want to fight me. This body could be carrying children and that worries you,"she smirked. Then her eyes closed and she looked like she was shaking a little. Then when her eyes opened again, they showed Sammy's kind blue eyes.

"Dart...whatever she says...I love you. I...am not...pregnant...demon tricked me. Please...find a ...way to help...me,"Samantha managed to gasp out, like it was hard for her to speak. Then the eyes changed back to red and a growl escaped her lips.

"Little witch, I didn't think she would fight back,"she hissed.

((Walking with her husband))

The smell of gunpowder in the air - coming from the figure whom approaches. Warm is the tone that escapes Gabriel - no malice detected. So, a human has drawn near. One whom seeks shelter? Does he know what lies behind that door? The other guards scattered across the grounds do not move an inch - Konstantin has not given them the order to - but they are most able to hold their own - most able to handle things if it should turn for the worse. How that stench seems most offensive - he cares little for humans. Even after all this time in serving the Royal Guard his taste in them has not improved - well, unless he is feeding that is. They are deemed lesser beings in his eyes - weak. His past has set the stage for such a mentality. Lips exposing a wide smile - concealed by the mask. Is that so? Sceptical of the other s words - and yet. A servant? Almost laughing as he calls into question that title. Taking a step forward. That thick Russian accent can be heard in the guard s tone. Perhaps it is Kaa mina whom has sent for you. Feeding the man names intentionally - but why? Then again, there are only a handful whom would have authorisation for such - so the head maid is the most likely candidate. He cannot actually imagine the King dealing with such matters.

Thoughts invaded - Adrienne calls out. She is aware of his movements but not his actions - or so it seems; it is better this way, for her sake. A faint chuckle escapes as her last words to rush in, it seems a bit out of place given the Gabriel cannot hear the comments made mentally. Guess I do - don t I... Thoughts unable to reach her - unaware. He will have to make sure to follow through with his promise. The Royal Guard continues on as if nothing has happened - despite that slip of his own vocals it now merely seems intentional with the next actions to follow.

Leaning slightly forward, that armour deceives the form within. How curious this fellow seems, studying his features. Eyes drawn to slits - mentally laughing now. Konstantin has not been informed of any travellers set to arrive - so though he knows this, he is still letting the other by. It is possible for others to move without his knowing - so perhaps this arrival isn t so strange. Gabriel Wright - Addressing him by his full name. - I do ask one favour of you before you enter It is not a favour but rather an order disguised under formalities. One hand suspended midair, his index finger extended. surrender your weapons, if you d please. Teeth exposed as he wears that devilish grin. As if the other has a choice... How cold those words come off. After all it is protocol - one cannot very well have armed guests running about, regardless of title. What if one of the children was harmed or the King himself? You can never be too cautious. And if he is as humble as he seems Gabriel will comply - won t he? The human s belongings will be kept safe - but under guard of course. ?, ? ?. That proverb comes to mind yet again.

The less than a meter tall form of Beryl pipes up when the stuffy butler finally gets around to saying the problem at hand. Losing a child in the womb would be sure to put anyone of the household in the less than hearty mood this man seems to be stuck in. She is quite unaware this is his usual demeanor, or just about."Just Beryl, please...And aye! I've served as a mid-wife in a number of odd situations." She takes on a rather inner contemplative look, her tiny tail starting to swish side to side. The little dark figure's eyes shimmer and it seems like she about to say something, but then she suddenly crams the other two cookies into her mouth at once. At the least it looks like she is rushing to chew and choke them down. Brushing the crumbs off her face she is into the air once more and moves into the turned vampire's personal space, then just off to the side slightly, very close to Giovanni's shoulder so that her eyes are level with his.

"That should be enough energy for now I suppose... Lead the way Geeves!" She exclaims with an overly enthusiastic ear to ear smile since she does not have his name. She could take his name from him, just like she could find the Queen on her own, but to her those would be a wasteful expenditure of the sugar that runs it course rather quickly. She waits for him to start moving to fall into place, levitating at just the spot as if she were walking close beside him. That look of deep thought comes over her again for just a moment. "...Vampiric pregnancies are very rare...this should be the Queen's third if I remember her state correctly when my partner and I... uh... left." They had disappeared in the chaos surrounding the Prince's, well in Beryl's books, she'd have called it a temper-tantrum.

Gabriel listened to the man's voice, he seemed to be a russian. Gabriel was surprised, Vampires didn't really seem to be fans of eastern europe. Too few people to murder for food was the reason Gabriel assumed for that strange trend. Gabriel nodded when the man mentioned servant in a questioning tone. "Yep, there were too few jobs back where I was staying, this one pays well enough... And I've always wanted to work in a castle." He said, smiling another stupid smile. However, despite his weapons being concealed, the man asked for them anyways, Gabriel never broke his smile, but behind the mask that was his face, he was getting damned vampire! How did he know I was armed? This'll put a dent in my plans... At least until I can find where they're keeping it. Gabriel searched his coat until he withdrew his two pistols, handing them over to the guard. "When I arrived in the village nearby, the driver told me it would be smart to buy a gun to protect me from wildlife while I was heading over the mountains. When I told the gunshop owner where I was heading, he practically threw guns at me, I had to convince him that I didn't need so many. He was acting like I was going to fight the devil or something." James said, quickly coming up with an excuse for why his weapons were modified the way they were.

Gabriel was hesitant to part with his weapons, but it would save him from dying out there in the cold at the very least. And it gets me inside the castle...Once he was inside, he would have to spend a few days there, unfortunately. Earning their trust, learning possible escape routes, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't end this in one fell swoop despite wanting to. Let's just hope the parasites don't try to drink my blood while I'm here.

Yumi giggled as she walked with Adrienne to the ballroom, approaching around the corner and seeing Dartanian and Samantha there, along with Arcana. She was too excited showing Anju around and towards the ballroom that she didn't take time to sense the disturbance from Samantha. She saw her mother and father and giggled. "Mommy, daddy, look what sir Giovanni made? Does it look cute? Maybe Yumi's friends will like it when they come back from their trip,"she said as she held up the paper bat in her hands to show them to her father and mother. She then remembered how her father was ticked off with her prank and ran over to Samantha, hugging her while staying behind her and not noticing that a evil presence had inhabited her. "Is daddy still angry? Yumi is sorry and won't do it again. Yumi will ask friends to say sorry when they come home," she said to them as she looked at Samantha and buried her head into waist. She then looked at Arcana, giving a cute smile as she looked at the woman. SHe had a canny resemblance to Anju. "Hello big miss, Yumi is pleased to meet you," she said then looked back up at Samantha. "Mom?" she said innocently as she wondered why the atmosphere was thick here. She isn't aware of the demon fight inside her and was probably endangering herself in front of her own mother.

Hmm curious he mused, glancing down to Nina when he felt her grab his hand. Oh well I guess that since your mother is up and about we might as well head off on our own. He agreed, quietly making his way for the door. And this Delilah person, have you met her before? he asked, just about to hold open the door for his little granddaughter.

Just then he could feel her shiver and through reflex he too shivered. He looked down to her, curious as to what caused such a reflex like that from her. At these moments he did wish he had the same abilities his grandchildren and daughter had. It made it very hard for him to properly understand them when things like this happened. Things only became more confusing when she proceeded to look around worriedly, like she sensed something.

Nina what is it? he asked, hoping this wasn t something dangerous. Really the only time he could ever sense evil was when magic had been used, and even then that was iffy since for some time now through old age or possibly another problem he didn t know, he was starting to find it harder to sense magic. He hoped it was just old age. The last thing his children and grandchildren needed to worry about was his , stop thinking so ridiculously he thought to himself. You re practically ageless chances are things will start to decrease function wise at some point.

Odell quietly strolled along before Adrienne, now getting a little more interactive with the penguin. As Angu had promised, the little toy could indeed talk. It just happened that possibly this one was a little quieter or needed some time to be a bit louder. At this moment he had pressed the little toy s beak to his ears to listen better, stumbling from time to time as the penguin spoke to him.

His name is Peter. He said to Adrienne, showing his Penguin. And he s my age! he beamed, actually happy to have a kid his age. Again, not that it was bad to play with his sisters. But it was a lot more fun when he had a boy and a boy his age to play with. Just as he was about to tell Adrienne what else he had learned, he tensed and glanced around. Adrienne he tugged at her hand for a moment. Adrienne what s that. He whispered to her, looking around the room quite nervously.

Sorin was still feeling the bitter sting of Astra's words on his mind, when he felt a great danger nearby. Something BIG was approaching the castle. Whatever it was, it was still far away. As he was about to order his apprentice to finish the job, she noticed the incoming danger as well, and asured him she would finish it right at that moment. For the untrained eye, Astra was nothing more than a blur, seemingly flying across the forest. Sorin simply leaned against a nearby tree and waited. He could feel the beast's heartbeat and slow breathing, waiting for her to come closer, just a little bit closer, so she would be at reach of his fangs. What the bear was expecting was the soft, light pressure of the woman's feet against his fur or the vibrations of her landing on the ground. Yet what it felt first was not one of those pleasing signs. In fact, was the last thing the avatar ever felt.

The blade stayed true to its course, the point she stabbed was soft and squishy all the way up to the inner part of it's skull. But the power of her blow was such that it shattered the bear's skull as if it was a porcelain plate. The blade sunk halfway in the creature's brain, and a huge shock went through all it's body. It opened his huge mouth and starting to bite the air madly, screaming in pain, getting up on his back legs, delivering mauls in the air, trying to fight some invisible opponent. In it's final breath, the avatar let out a terrifying scream and fell on it's chest on the ground. It was the end of the demigod the druids of that area worshipped.

Sorin didn't even smile, although he felt proud she was so efficient. He would not allow it to show, so he buried all his thoughts and this feeling of pride in rage and anger. If she was to pick up something of his thoughts, she would only see that, rage. Sorin took a big bottle from under his coat and with one hand lifted the bear's left paw. His eyes shone orange and burned with demonic fire for a second. A huge cut across the avatar's wrist shone brightly before fading away and ripping the skin, letting the blood flow. The hybrid positioned the bottle right under it's paw and waited paciently for it to fill up. When it finaly did, Sorin place the bottle under his coat again. He simply looked at Astra and did not hesitate. Sorin launched himself towards her like an arrow, holding both her shoulders as they fell to the forest ground. "How dare you tell me you don't care about this damned life? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?" he screamed at her, his eyes burning bright. Sorin's anger was only outmatched by his physical strenght. His muscles were as hard as rock.

The hybrid's knees kept his lovers legs pinned down to the ground as his arms stopped her own arms from moving. After the screaming, a deafening silence fell upon the forest. His next words were nothing more than a sad whisper. "I...would give my life for you, Astra. And this is how you repay it? How you repay my training, the chance i gave you, or you forced me to give you, to see this world with new eyes? The chance i gave you to know the secrets of this and of all the other universes? by telling me you would simply give up your immortality should i fade into the eternal darkness? i may be immortal, Astra, but there are many things that can kill a vampire, and that many more that can kill a demon." he said, his tone extremely sad, something she had rarely heard through her life as a vampire, his apprentice and his lover.

Still keeping her pinned down to the ground, his expression a mix of surprise and sadness, Sorin did not wait for her reply. The words were just coming and he simply couldn't help it. "I will die someday, Astra. I may even be destroyed before you, right in front of you. When that happens, the worst thing you can do in my memory will be to give up the gift of eternal life i gave to you. You are not Astra James anymore, you are a descendant of the Markov lineage now. You ARE a Markov now, Astra. Honor the name of one of the most powerful vampire families the universes have ever known, honor the training i give you, and most importantly, honor the unshakable love i feel for you." he said, his words bringing back happy memories of his childhood, before his father was betrayed and they were forced to leave his home plane and planeswalk to the Earth.

Sorin got up, his chest still tight. He looked down on his apprentice and did his best to praise her. She wasn't completly wrong, her fear was natural, since Sorin was her maker and master, and the being that love her the most. "You did good today. If you want to feed from the avatar, do it quickly. When we get back to the mansion, should it still be in one piece, we will start working on your planeswalking abilities. You have to be prepared." he said. Sorin approached the bear and waved his hand. All the hair in the area of the lower left neck was burnt, leaving a bluish skin visible. Without even looking back at his apprentice, Sorin sunk his teeth on the bear's neck and started drinking. He was sure neither him or Astra would turn into were-bears or something like that, since the tales told that you had to be alive to receive that blessing. But the creature's blood was indeed very powerful, and Sorin could already feel the energy of the forest empowering him.

Yonina looked up at Luigsech and looked a bit frightened. "I don't know. I sense bad things in the castle. I don' know who," she said as she clutched onto his hand. She truly sensed an ominous feeling of evil, way different from the good vibes she had all these years and she didn't like it at all. She is afraid to fight at the moment since she has had no training to do so nor had she had anything to truly fear from aside from childish notions. THe feelings of the recent arrives with possible bad intentions coupled with what Sam is fighting in herself was overwhelming for little YOnina as she started sniffling and started crying just a little bit, putting her face into Luigsech's hips as it was as high as she could reach at her age and height. What was the child supposed to do? It was a new experience and one she has no control over and can only seek comfort in someone wiser or more powerful than her to protect her or even comfort her.

en years had passed since Immanuel had entered the country. It was hard to believe time could pass so quickly. Few would remember the priest, then a deacon, as he had very little interaction with those in the country, except for a few working men he had happened to pass. He had some difficulty climbing up a hill with the weight of his briefcase weighing him down. He set the case down and pulled the sleeve up from his sore arm in order to rub the muscles.

Immanuel wore black shirt with an exaggerated collar rolled up. His clothes were all black, except for green protective padding on which protected him. There was a fencing sword sheathed in plain view on the left side of his belt. The belt buckle bared the image of a gold crucifix. Dirt caked the knee-length black boots. They were built for travel through rugged terrain and helped protect his feet should something heavy fall on to them, like a big piece of rock.

"I wouldn't have been able to carry this back then," he said, as he began to smile. The events he had witnessed felt like a weird dream sometimes, though he knew it had truly happened. It was funny to him that it had taken him so long to come to terms with it. Weird monsters roaming about and no one did anything about it. He had been so frighetened of them, but they weren't all so bad. He looked down at his luggage and picked it up. Then, he started down the hill. He passed through until the castle appeared in the horizon. His eyes drifted over the ancient castle.

"I hope Lord and Lady Millard are all right this time. I never got a chance to thank them before I left."

He took a moment to reflect on the past encounter. It was difficult to remember, but he did remember seeing them before he left, or he thought he did. Either way, he had to thank them for their hospitality and it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit to the kids. He wondered how they must have looked now. Did they age like human children or were they still-

"It would be quite bothersome to remain an toddler for a prolonger period, especially if it was ten years time. Well, anyway, I guess I better go on now while time is on my side. I'm sure these last few years must have flown by for the rest of my friends," he claimed, and started to head closer to the castle.

As he came closer, he saw two people talking to one another. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see them standing close and one's lips moving. He decided to remain by the gate until they finished speaking. It would be terribly rude to interrupt them now. Immanuel left his left hand on the suitcase so he held it with both hands. The suitcase was held against his front.

Adrienne looked at the King and Queen, something wasn't right. She could feel it. Before she could think Yumi was skipping off towards her mother, chattering about the paper bat in her hand. Adrienne pulled Odell closer as she focused on Samantha. Her usual aura was murky, different somehow. Whatever it was, it prickled Adrienne's skin.

She glanced down at Odell who was trying to tell her about his toy. Adrienne smiled softly then looked back at Samantha and Yumi. Finally she spoke, "Miss Yumi, come along, we don't want to bother your mother and father." Her voice was even and firm, quite different from her normally sweet soft speech. Adrienne's eyes changed from a soft green to a shade of red, this allowed her to see auras much better. Though it would most likely frighten the little ones.

'A demon...!' Adrienne let go of Odell's hand and strode quickly and purposely towards Yumi. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled her back a little. "Time to go, Yumi. Your mother isn't well and your father needs to focus so he can fix her." Adrienne whispered into the girls mind, her voice still remained even and calm though there was an underlining edge of fear. "Come along, time for your music lesson..." It was a white lie, Yumi didn't formally have music lessons but Adrienne needed to get the children away from the Queen while she was in such a state.

Her hand still was gently resting on the Princess's arm, even though the rest of her body was tense. She was ready for anything that might happen.

Once all was said and done, Gabriel (reluctantly) handed the guard his weapons, they were stored away in the armory, and he was invited inside the castle. He wasn't told where to go, only to report to the 'head servant', a woman by the name of "Kaa'mina" Gabriel tried repeating the name to himself a few times so he could pronounce it correctly. Kaa'mina? What a strange name... Definitely not English at least. Gabriel walked through the long corridors of the castle, it was elegant, to say the least... Slightly too cold for Gabriel's taste, but then again, the bloodsuckers probably didn't even notice the cold. Gabriel felt a small bit of rage that a bunch of parasites could live in an elegant castle, but he forced it need to go on a murderous rampage... Yet

He continued to walk through the castle's halls, he passed a couple of vampiric maids who gave him a very... Flirtatious look; Gabriel blushed and shook his head, eliciting a giggle and a wink from the two, Bloody Parasites... He thought to himself, he knew that the only thing they were truly flirting for was blood.A lot like a dog begging for a bone, really. He sighed, he needed to find that "Kaa'mina" woman, Maybe one of the servants could help? He thought to himself.

Authors Notes 1

Hello all my follow readers and voters, it has come to my attention that this story is getting better, but it needs your help to keep up the votes and the reads -I have decided it may help if I found a person to draw up each character within this book to make it more of a interst to you as the reader and as the voter. So I am in the process of such a work as each character of course will take time to do as I know. I hope each of you will stay tuned to this book and the character's within.

But most of all enjoy and want in to one day go in to Wattpad's offical Awards. Well that is what I am hoping for anyway.

It has come up a few times since on Wattpad for reads which is amazing and thank those of you whom are either reading, or have put it on the the books to read. All I ask is please keep it up. Also creative friendly comments are always welcome, also if you see an error or you think something is missing please don't be shy to let me know so I can fix it.

Thank you for reading Darkness Falls The Castle of Entered -Keep reading, and voting

Your Queen PhoenixRosemarie

Immanuel Craven

Voices of not too far off are able to filter in - nothing more than murmurs. They do not compete with the butler s attention - no, each word and movement of the other are being closely inspected. A most curious being - even if they don t see eye to eye both literally and figuratively.  
A firm nod given, formalities need not be held with this individual: as with most in this estate. Though how it seems off to address others without such titles - that mind set of long ago has done little to fade: some things do not ever change despite time.

As her words carry forth it is made clear: this impish creature is equipped in some fashion to assist them - his task almost completed. Yet words alone will not suffice. When Beryl is near Sammy then one may see how able she truly is in dealing with this situation. But perhaps, despite one s abilities, the outcome could still remain the same. How this thought does enter, the child may be claimed by the cold embrace of death, nothing like this afterlife. Perhaps if such were the result then logic would dictate it was not suited for this world. Everything happens for a reason - is that not what some cling to so desperately? It gives purpose, a reason, to things out of one s control. But now is not the time to debate internally over such. Gazing upon that form with golden pools; it seems the graveness of the situation is affecting the other is that it? Lips part and then - stuffing her face? That expression falls flat - how he holds back from allowing an exasperated sigh to escape. It is enough to make him want to move beyond himself - to snatch anymore snacks from her dainty hands. Hastily devouring the treats before speaking - at least not all manners are lost.

That form draws near - uncomfortably close. This proximity once held before - something that is to be desired. Maintaining eye contact. Geeves? The brow concealed under unkempt locks slightly raises. How he hopes this pet name will not last. Quick to correct, Call me Giovanni. Formal introductions must be bypassed at the moment or rather were lost the moment the other entered given the butler's mind was a bit preoccupied. Turning on his heal, Beryl words trail - speaking what is on her mind. Glancing back momentarily, then forward once more. One hand extended as those limbs drawn toward the kitchen door. No need to comment, merely motioning in his movements for the other to follow.

However, little does the butler know their Queen s body is inhabited by another and the child she expects is nonexistent. Movements go unaltered. Exiting the kitchen, quite sure that the other is following close, Giovanni draws toward the Queen s presence - leading down the hall to the library.

As the other withdraws his concealed weapons, the Russian motions with an extended hand to the guard whom retrieved him moments ago. How quickly that body moves close when called upon - no hesitation. How beautiful to see such fluid workings of this squad. Would you expect anything less of the Royal Guard? The king has chosen this cast well. Konstantin s voice soon to follow. A command uttered as the pistols are passed from Gabriel s hand to his own. ?, ? ? ? ? ?. Passed off once more to the lower ranking guard. This nameless vampire s hands are now the ones to touch it last. A firm nod given. Not a word is spoken - that frame merely removes itself and heads off in the opposite direction. Knowing well what the young Russian means. Such weapons are to be stored out of plain sight, out of reach of friend and foe alike. There are few that have access to this area - kept under close watch. Those whom are hired help know well not to go near this area, even some guards do not have clearance to enter.

Konstantin turns his attention once more to the new servant of the estate. Slate grey orbs have grown rather cold, but that twisted smile does not fade. Gabriel speaks of the details of happening upon these fine crafted weapons. So eager to explain himself Konstantin is sceptical of all whom seek entry. But yet the other will be granted entrance - not being seen as a threat... and yet he will be closely watched. Yet another guard moves forward - soon to close this gap. No matter... If this human is to step out of line, best he understand there is not an ounce of mercy in the Russian guard. As for the others, perhaps some shred remains. It is hard to say. They move in the King's place - act in the manner most fitting. How open that leaves things, how vague indeed.

A faint whisper escapes the armour as the turned vampire straightens his form, stepping to the side, allowing the other to enter the castle. So it is the civilisation beyond the gate whom offered such? You do tell such interesting tales Gabriel Wright Those orbs, devoid of life, watch the human proceed forth. Konstantin will be sure to keep tabs on this man, much like he does on all those whom have passed through. Slipping his gaze forward. Seems Leah has a guest. The demon is more than able to take care of it... thus Konstantin re-enters the estate: care-free as ever. How amusing things are becoming - wouldn't you say?

Wisps of dirty blonde hair dance in the cold, frigid air. That frame has not - nor does not move yet - but how those pools trace over the vast lands. Careful not to miss a thing. The demon's attention diverted. Something - no, someone else has caught her attention. How fortunate for her. And here she thought Konstantin would be the only one to have fun. Boredom is most cruel, hopefully this isn't the case with this fellow. Given that the young Russian knight was preoccupied with their recent guest, Leah brought it upon herself to move in his place as yet another has drawn near. So patient is the man, but the female guard lacks such - well that will be called into question at a later time. Her attitude is something that needs to be corrected - then again, how she does enjoy morals, or rather teasing them.

Calling out, almost mocking the man, her accent is rich and thick - notable that she is of German descent. Soft steps upon the frosted path now stilled. In class she is just below the Russian, so her authority should not be taken lightly. Opening the gate for Immanuel, how those blue orbs gaze upon his form, catching a glimpse of that cross. Smiling wide to the other, a brow raises. There is no salvation to be found here human but I take it you are not seeking such in our company. Her laugh is warm. Leah is not a vampire - no, rather a demon of sorts. How well she fits in with Konstantin s squad given her sensibilities. What is your business here? However this guard is a tad more welcoming, even if that tone is firm.

As the demon inside of the queen waited for the king to say something, she noticed a young girl come in and start talking to her. From her host's body, she knew this was one of the young princesses and this caused her to grin. She wrapped her hand tightly around the girl's arm and then looked as one of the servants tried to get Yumi away from her. She held tighter to the girl and let out a hiss and glared at the maid.

"I am not letting this little one go, so I strongly suggest you stop trying to take her from me, you filthy maid. This girl will be my hostage until I say otherwise, so I strongly suggest you let her go now!"the demon hissed. She tried to remember what powers Samantha had in her arsenal or any weapons she favored. Unfortunately, all of Samantha's weapons were in her room, out of her reach.

((Walking with her husband))

As Gabriel was continuing his walk, he felt a familiar feeling tingle down his back. Demons? Gabriel turned towards the source of the feeling, behind two large, double doors, no doubt leading to the king's chambers. Are these bloodsuckers consorting with hell now? Great, now I have the Devil AND Dracula to worry about. While Gabriel was primarily a Vampire Hunter, the world was very dark, and delving deeper into the darkness lead you to even more darker creatures. He had met a demon only once, it tried seducing him, tempting him, manipulating him... Gabriel believed it was a Succubus. It continued it's attempts at corrupting him, and Gabriel didn't like it... So he put two bullets in it's head and doused some holy water on the thing for safe measure.

Gabriel opened the doors ever so slightly and peaked through it, it seemed some confrontation was going on. At first Gabriel was going to treat it as 'not his problem'... However then he saw the Demonic woman had a hostage in the form of a little girl. Gabriel silently entered the room, he didn't want to intervene unless the child was in danger... If she tries to bite her or harm her in any way... She'll be dead before she can even touch a hair on the poor girl's head. Gabriel was NOT going to let a tragedy unfold on any child, regardless of whether he knew who (or what) the child was.

Astra hit harder and deeper than even she had planned. For a moment she finds her arm stuck as her shirt is getting soaked in bloody gore. Narrowly escaping the beast's final desperate swipes she rides along with its descent to the forest floor. The body now lifeless, like every target she has been sent after, she can attune herself to other things once more. First taking note of her maker's face, the tight lines and hard angles showing no pleasure at all in her kill. She moves to retrieve both parts of the weapon while Sorin fills one the containers he often uses while bloodmancing. What a waste to kill this creature. She thinks to herself once more as she starts to coil the chain.

The hint of motion just barely starts to register to her mind when Sorin hits her like a wrecking-ball, knocking her back onto the cold ground. The weapon slips from her hands and noisily falls to their side. Astra bares her fangs, looking defensive at first, thinking this might be some type of test. Yet as her eyes jerk up to him she can now see the unleashed rage burning in him. All the fight goes out of her at once as her expression becomes very mild, she simply lets him push her against the ground. The bellowing of her maker's voice makes her flinch, but then there is a silence she dare not break and he resumes at a very low volume. She listens, without even trying to interrupt, letting him spill these emotions of disappointment, blame, weakness, pride, honor and even love. Even hearing him speak of his own demise makes her uncomfortable. Her lips will not part to counter anything, but in her mind she is repeating I can not change the way I feel...

His movements are quick and suddenly the strength of his body is off of her and she has been released. Sorin's final words of praise feel a little hallow to her ears. The young vampire can only manage a slight nod to confirm that she heard him as she pushes up to her elbows then slowly to her feet. She picks up weapon once more, cleaning it on her shirt and coiling the chain neatly while she waits first for him to finish feeding. Once he is done she meekly passes the blade and spike to him. He may be satisfied with the still warm blood in its neck but she wants to try something a bit more delectable.

With the avatar dead she can move it as she wills so she pushes the beast over on its side exposing its chest. Spinning, Astra delivers a powerful kick to the center of its chest resulting in a sicking crunch of breaking bone. The hunger is driving her to move with such forcefulness. Her nails extend into claws and she plunges them into the break she caused and wrenches its ribcage open. If any truth can be said for her demeanor after ten years of intense training she is brutal and lacks any squeamishness. The girl reaches in, soaking her shirt with even more blood from its innards as she searches for a specific mass. The barbarians that once lived in these lands long ago often would eat the heart, brains, and eyes of enemies they had fallen to gain their strengths. That is not what is making her do this, but the random thought does pass through her mind as her hands clasp their goal. Its heart is as enormous as the rest but she pulls it up to the surface of the wound and turns it to the chamber full of oxygen rich blood that never got a chance to pump out to the body. She must bite and tear three times before she can puncture the thick muscle wall, but it is well worth the effort.

Thick, rich, wonderfully sweetened by time and power, the blood spills into her mouth and she gulps greedily. She almost always looks and acts as a feral vampire by the ends of their hunts and tonight is no exception. Finally when she can drink no more she steps back from the fallen form appearing invigorated, eyes practically shining. Looking down at the ruined white shirt she quickly moves to strip it off, using the few untainted areas on the back to clean the blood off her face and arms. As much as she hates to admit it, it is impossible to stay in a foul mood after a meal like that. She tosses the soiled shirt down and flings herself against Sorin's chest hard, burying her face against him, she finally has words. You can't ever leave me. I don't give you my permission. I won't allow it. Her tone is a little pouty and a bit possessive, but mostly light. She peeks up at him and attempts to give him a light peck on the cheek. One rider turned back and a human has passed by too, someone familiar. Shall we return now darling?

Though it wasn't one of his best nights, he couldn't really say it wasn't a dull one either. There was so much going on and his simple talk with Arcana became a battle with a demon possessing his wife, and a hostage situation soon enough. With that in mind he took into consideration that his beloved wife was in fact not pregnant and he would do a bit of damage to her before calling it quits. The kings frustration was rising and his daughter was bringing up an issue that no longer concerned him, nor phased him the slightest. She had placed herself in harms way, accidentally, and that ended up plastering annoyance all over Dartanians face. He threw his arms into the arm as though he was giving up. The king rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "What the bloody hell...there just is no peace around here is there!?"

Dartanian placed his hand onto the table and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, again letting out another sigh, but this time it was quick. "First the wife, now the fu- daughter...honestly, this day can't get any worse. You know...I hate demons, but my father...yeah, a long time ago, the man thought to sort with the devil, and hey, this is what we get. A demonic transformation for battle, but an easy way to be possessed. And I thought my brother was a fu-...a problem." Dartanian tried desperately to hold his cussing for when his children weren't around. The demon that had a hold of his wife, wasn't making things easier. In fact he was more annoyed by it than by his daughter having entered without caution. The library was full of dangers, one being a demon that had wanted Samantha's body for some unknown reason.

Before he continued to say anything more, he spun his body around, dashed for Samantha and slammed his fist into her gut. If he timed it right, she wouldn't have expected this coming, not after his little speech, making him appear as though he wasn't planning on anything, but in fact, there was a reason to everything he did. In a quick outreach to her wrist, he applied pressure, in hopes that the demon would let the child go, allowing Yumi to go and catch up with the the maid Pike. His wife was still a young vampire so she was more vulnerable with her physical body than her mental. One could come into a vampiric form and have a strong mental ability but the body was still fragile. Growling at the demon, his body nearly touching hers, he whispered in a quiet yet harsh tone, "I insist you release my child before I break your wrist. I would not feel the least bit remorseful if I did. So please, if you would be so...damn kind."

Struggling to regain himself he wondered if it was even possible to completely piece together his memories. A thought then came to him. The book he possessed; reaching out to it, he picked up the thing and began to flip through its pages one by one. It was quite the heavy book and there were plenty of pages to go through. He assumed he would be there all day but he felt something lingering over him. That sense of dread and being lost. The book contained a load of information was well as spells and such but he couldn't seem to sense the one he needed. Maybe it was because the last time he remembered going into a frenzy with his memories was when he had been kissed by Arcana.

Shaking the thought from his mind he swallowed hard and considered seeking out help.  
That idea soon went out the window when he slammed the book shut. It was whispering to him again, reaching out and convincing him he didn't need anyone's help, certainly not an witches. Arcana would soon be another memory, another guest in his brothers home. Then again he was unaware of her presence there in the castle. So he decided to get dressed, throwing on a pair of black fitted jeans, a golden flannel shirt and a black blazer. He decided to push up the sleeves and put on a golden watch he had received for a birthday one year. Happy with his choice he was already making his way out of his room, surprising a few of the maids as he went along.

The book had been left behind in a safe vault. There was no way that he was going to take any chances with it in his hands. Moving from corridor to corridor he couldn't figure out where his brother would be at a time like this. So instead he just walked aimlessly down the hallways, in hopes he would run into someone familiar or at least vaguely. Wonder where everyone has gone to? They can't all have disappeared? He paused and looked behind him for a second before putting his hands into his pockets. A thought then came to him. Oh my god, what if they're still at the old castle!? Wait...wait...no...nooooo...It was all rubble when I was there..What in the hell is going on here?

Before his thoughts could take hold of him of the tragic events, he was soon easily distracted a lovely maid whom walked by him, giggling as though she knew exactly who he was. With a quick turn of the heel he was already following her."Well hello to you too there missy!" Levine said with a devious grin over his fine lips.

Giovanni it is then. Beryl moves briskly alongside the butler through the hallways. She can discern the King's taste in the d cor, rich and stately, yet almost dark and brooding at the same time. Her keen sense of hearing can pick up on the commotion long before the odd pair reach the library. This quickens her movements a bit more. Turning the corner, the door is a jar so she enters without hesitation, first and foremost noticing the unarmed young human. Her quick green eyes take stock of the situation in a flash and realizes this could boil over. This is no pregnancy at all, no, this is a little closer to home for Beryl. The two foot tall floating form moves up by the young man's shoulder and pokes him once to draw his attention. The voice that whispers to him is surprisingly cute and childlike. This is not a playground for your kind, you should probably go while you still can. She gives an strangely chipper smile then points back to the finely appointed dark skinned vampire near the doorway. I'm sure Giovanni can help you find where you should be. Is she reminding him of his place? Yes. Is it for his own good? Absolutely.

With that out of the way she advances towards the others, but not enough to make the possessed Queen feel threatened."Come now, daughter of Lamia, you are angering the King, you should be a proud enough creature to not use a child as a shield. The tiny form is lowering to the floor as she says this in the most pleasant of conversational tone. The moment her feet touch the floor the tiny form bursts in to smoke that shapes upward over 5 feet tall then begins to condense into human shape. Beryl has perfectly hidden her true form from all for endless ages, ever since she escaped hell, but with the current state of her partner she knows that she is no longer being watched and it is alright for her to show that she is not, nor ever was an imp. The remaining smoke wraps around her and becomes a tight slinky dress of her favorite shade of deep dark lapis. Come now sister, release the girl, you guarantee more pain for yourself in the long run by endangering the little one. The voice from her full red lips is aphotic and smokey, positively dripping with allure. Everything was altered to hide her true self, but now that it's out a soft smile curls her ruby mouth. It feels so good to be in her own skin again, full power at her fingertips.

Yumi was about to be pulled away and towards Adrienne when Samantha started speaking and holding on to her wrist at the same time, speaking in a not so calming tone she normally speaks. "Mommy, you're hurting Yumi," she said as she was then in a tug of war. Now she was truly scared as Sam held on tighter, much tighter and started speaking cruelly. THis isn't her mother was it? She is very scared now as Adrienne was now trying to rescue her. Her mother is never this mean and she wondered why. Her father then made a move that was up close and very frightening to her, punching her mother in the gut. This gave her the chance to quickly slip out of her grip and she pushed herself into Adrienne's grasps, sobbing quietly from the trauma and quickly shifting behind her. "Why is mommy so mean? Mommy is never mean, and daddy never hits mom," she said to Adrienne and Dartanian as she is shivering with fright. She then looked back and saw a new woman had appeared and so has another man. Both didn't look frightening but in her current state she didn't feel like introducing herself to them until she has really calmed down and to help she started sucking on the blood lollipop Adrienne had given her and started sucking on it furiously as she is like in a small nervous breakdown. One could say that the pressure she is putting on the poor candy would cause it to break soon until Adrienne can calm her down

Sorin feeds greedily on the bear, taking huge gulps of it's still warm and powerful blood. Over the centuries, Sorin learned to distinguish not only the taste, but how powerful the blood was. It wasn't a matter of sweetness or bitterness, it was...something more. Something more primal, more raw, more unique. She would learn in time as well, and the way it was going, she wouldn't take as long as he did. Sorin then felt the bear's skin and meat push against his fangs and opened his mouth. He knew the bear couldn't be alive, so Astra had to be moving it. His hunger was already satisfied, and the avatar's blood was already working through his body. Sorin felt feverish and started sweating a bit. He already felt stronger and faster, and that feeling was increasing by the second.

Sorin observed carefuly as his apprentice used her claws to tear through the bear's flesh and bone. Sorin knew what she was going after, but did not dare to stop her. Her moves were wild, quick, feral. She was behaving like a beast, and as much as Sorin did not appreciate such behavior...it filled him with pride, even though the only resemblance of blood on him was on his lips and chin. She was covered in blood before withdrawing her arm and lifting her precious prize up to her lips. Her fangs tore through the muscular wall of the huge heart. The blood there was much sweeter and oxygen-rich. Sorin could not help but smile. While she was busy with the heart, Sorin slowly reached the bear's paw and using his massive strenght and perfect control, tore away one of the creature's claw. It would be a pretty souvenir once it had been turned into a dagger.

His eyes went back to her as she finaly finished her meal. The sight of her covered in blood...it would sound sick to most people, but it awoke something inside of him...something animalistic. It turned him on. His eyes would travel through her frame, even though he wouldn't let it show that all his anger and rage were almost gone. He couldn't be mad at her for so long, he needed to pretend he was, though. It was what a master should do. She stripped her shirt off, and the heat caused by the bear's blood felt like a cube of ice close to what he was feeling looking at her. And when she flung herself to him, his instinct reaction to wrap both his arms around her waist tight, the feeling of her skin, combined with the sweetness and warmth of her words, it simply melted his defenses. "I would never leave you, Astra. Ever." he said, and when she moved up to kiss his cheek, Sorin moved down, delivering a warm and passionate kiss on her neck.

" Sure, let's move. I think we can skip the planeswalking training today..." he said, his tone now light and slightly happy. It would seem irresponsible to him as a master to skip her training, but he had something in mind to replace it. Sorin was not in a hurry, but he was indeed curious to know what was approaching the castle. However, he could feel the powerful presence in the castle. And also...there was something else. Something so familiar to Sorin, yet he could not remember...it felt like ying and yang. Two opposite things that completed each other...like the hunter and the prey. A newcomer, perhaps? Sorin was not sure, but it felt...familiar. He did not know if it was good or bad. Maybe it was just another human attempting to seek shelter in the mansion, much like the priest guy.

They were far into the forest, the mansion was 45 to 60 minutes away for a human being, even though the average vampire would cover that distance in 15 or 20 minutes. The scents were still strong and fresh to Sorin, only because he had already fed and had learned to control his hunger. The hunger was both good and bad, it gave the vampire a chance to feed and be stronger, but also blinded his senses most of the time. Now that Astra was satisfied, it would be easy to find their way back. The night was getting very cold, since it was close to winter...but then again, it always felt like winter in that land, and Sorin liked that. He took off his coat and dressed her with it, his hands feeling her skin with every chance he had. When he finished, zipping the coat up to her breasts, Sorin gave her a kiss and a soft smile." You will lead this time. And i want you to give your best, as if the world was ending behind you. It's a course that should take around 20 minutes...you have 9 minutes to reach the mansion." he said, with a playful tone, yet she would know he was serious. Sorin wouldn't be mad or think less of her should she fail, but it sure would be a nice play and replacement for the planeswalk training. His smile was playful and challenging.

Luigsech quietly picked up Nina when he could hear her start to cry, quietly hugging her close to him and brushing a hand through her hair.

It s okay Nina, it s okay he cooed, looking around nervously. As much as he still couldn t sense something evil, his fatherly instincts were kicking in a little and something in the pit of his stomach felt wrong. Nina, I want you to go to your room. He said. Stay close to grace and wait there. I m going to find your mother, alright? he asked, quickly heading down to her room and placing here in front of the door before he rushed off in search of Samantha.

It took a bit of time to find her, since she could be anywhere in the castle. But soon enough he found her, though truly on mistake. Just as he headed down the hallway, he noticed an unfamiliar male make his way down the hall and already in a tense mood as it was, followed after him. When he walked in not too long after the male slipped inside, he spotted Samantha holding Yumi and Dartanian violently punching her and really he had no idea what he was watching.

What s going on? he could barely demand, body tense and just about on the verge of doing anything if by chance someone startled him to do so.

Odell had kept close to Adrienne when they found their parents. Unlike Yumi, Odell was not as willing to head right on over to his parents for something didn t feel right. Thus he had stayed with Adrienne and thankfully that kept him fairly safe, because apparently it seemed that something was not right with his mother. He hugged his toy close to him, whimpering when he noticed that his mother had grabbed Yumi and spoke something about her being a hostage. It was all made worse when his father suddenly attacked his mother, prompting him to start crying quietly and becoming too scared to run from where he stood.

Gabriel listened intently to the turn of events. However he turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He eyes widened in shock, behind him was a demon, a small one at that. At first, Gabriel was surprised that the thing could sneak up on him, but he quickly recovered, "I assure you, I'm perfectly capable of staying safe, I'm well aware of what's going on, and what everyone here is dealing with." Gabriel sighed, this ruined his plans of pretending to be an 'innocent, unassuming human'. This wasn't enough to blow his cover, yet people would probably wonder how a human came to know of the existence of Vampires and Demons and other monsters.

Gabriel returned his attention back to the events happening in front of him. From what he could tell so far, this man was the king, and his wife, the queen, was possessed by a demon and holding one of their children hostage. Gabriel saw the King attempt to force the Demon to release the child. Through it all, however, there was one thing that stood out... The sound of a child crying. Gabriel turned and saw a boy with black hair nearly sobbing. He stared wide eyed at the boy, his thoughts flashing back to that one fateful night when his family was murdered. No! Don't! Please I'll do anything you want! Don't hurt me! He remembered himself sobbing out. When the Vampires took him, and were draining him at once, biting into his arms, his wrists, his neck, he remembered his pleas turning into sobbing and screaming, AHH! No! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! I'm afraid! I'm afraid!

Gabriel shook the memories off and instead went to the boy. He noticed the children had a caretaker, and it wasn't his business to protect the children, but he was just acting on pure, Brotherly instinct. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and kneeled beside him, "It's alright..." He said in as calm a voice he could muster, "There's no need to be afraid. Everything is going to be fine. I can promise you, you and your sisters aren't going to be hurt." Gabriel wouldn't let them get hurt

A minute sound giving way as that heal touches down - subsequent sounds given off accordingly. The art of conversation lost: there is no need for words in this moment. And small talk just is not something to be found in the turned vampire. But something pulls, as if to draw Beryl s form with urgency soon to move beyond the butler s own steps. Entering without making herself known. Beryl can sense what is unfolding - can hear the voices with clarity long before the vampires senses can even catch this change. Strangeness to be felt as Giovanni s own steps halted before entering. A door left open, the scene painted is most disturbing to say the least. The impish creature is attuned with the inner workings - what is unfolding beyond one s line of sight - her own words and actions make such known. Unlike the norm, it is now the butler whom is guided by the other s movements. Merely taking a few steps forward. Stilled once more. The King s most recent act against the Queen exposed. Just what the heck was going on? Tension can be felt - the air thick with such. Not giving an inch, still beneath the door frame the butler waits. How quick those orbs trace around the room - needless to say, rather crowded for his likings. Is it fear the makes maintain this distance? No. Uncertainty? Not quite. Given the words that filtered in, the last Dartanian spoke to Samantha - it is clear something has gone awry. Doubtful the King has lost his faculties. Focus more carefully and the presence of another is felt - one who clouds the Queen s gentle soul. Her movements are foreign and the look in her eyes most unforgiving.

So why not move to assist? The one whom seems like a mere mortal has even took it upon himself to move forth despite the advice of Beryl. Was the blond haired man one whom had ties with the family? This is uncertain. So who is this man - a face unfamiliar, no name to sync with: he could not have been here long. Perhaps a wanderer? Such question postponed. Gabriel s real nature or rather motives unknown. One might laugh at the irony though, how he moves in this very moment when Odell cries out - for someone who hates vampires wishes to kill them, now shows compassion to the little ones? When he seeks to kill their kind - what gentle words will he utter to the little ones then As for Giovanni and this apparent lack of action - what gives? It is simple really: the situation remains unclouded. He is not a monster devoid of compassion but feelings will not cause him to compromise those whom are more capable of dealing with this. Would you prefer one whose feelings determined service? Such a person would always be in danger of changing their allegiances based on feeling. It is better to serve by duty and reason since both are not determined by anything but a single cause. A mentality similar to those whom serve in the military, the same precedence as in law. And that - that is what stills him.

The more people that remain, the greater the danger they are in - the harder it will be to diffuse this situation without casualties. Cries, how those cries pierce those ears. How it pulls within - but not in the way one commonly would think. Others are trying to offer solace to the young vampires. It is understandable that the young ones are frightened by this display; their father, the great King of this estate, has never shown this side - at least not to towards the Queen. But the creature that wears her skin, proudly on display, is far removed from being Samantha. Can the vampiric children comprehend this? A life sheltered - how they are learning quickly or rather being forced to cruelty of this world exists even if they do not acknowledge it. To harm the demon one would end up harming the vessel it inhabits. Seems a worthy exchange based on how their Lord spoke a moment ago - the fact his hand is raised against her with, what appears to be, ease. Gold orbs shift as Beryl transforms. If words were to be hand in the butler - they surely would have been lost. Was this her true form? A multitude of questions do swirl. A curious being Beryl is - and a beautiful one at that. Trust in her was not ill-placed. Speaking out - she knows well how to handle herself. No hint of jest - when it comes down to it, this creature acts with certainty. How reassuring this is to see. Though now is not the time to marvel at such nor question - as much as those unanswered questions nag.

Unkempt bangs sway slightly as that lean frame is set on an angle. Shoulders perfectly in line. Composed, despite this chaos unfolding - nothing more than an observer at this point. Hopefully the maid and others will move without hesitation given the opening Dartanian has created, the fact that Beryl is trying to call the other s attention. To remove the children as quickly as possible should be the others priority - lest this demon seek to gain leverage again. If the Queen is to turn her attention on them - how that thought should not be entertained. Needless to say, it would be most unwise for them to linger. Fragile minds should not witness such happenings and yet, the damage may already be done.

Immanuel witnessed one of the armored knights take a gun from the man ahead. The knights dispersed and Immanuel observed them leave. One spoke in Russian. The priest himself did not speak the language, but he had heard it spoken previously on more than one occasion back in one of his last visits to the Vatican. Anyway, he was so busy watching the the knights move around that he didn't notice someone approach him. He was stared into space.

His mind wandered on the state of security. This castle looked thoroughly prepared, or at least gave such an impression. The last one-well, he literally stumbled into without so much as triggering an alarm, though he had bumped into a few souls with his clumsy footing. And just hitting his knee against the edge of the night stand before going to bed some weeks ago.

Immanuel finally noticed the knight when she pulled the gate and he heard the gate open out to him. He stepped back and heard her say her peace. He didn't expect a joke from one of these knights, but it was a pleasant surprise to him. The priest smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you. I gotta say, it was really, and I mean, really tricky, to find this place. It was kinda fun, in a way. Except for the wild wolves, and the fire blowing out, and the extreme cold, and almost losing my luggage down the ravine, or hitting my head against a rock after almost falling off the cliff a few miles back.."

The priest laughed nervously when he realized himself talking like a motor mouth. It hadn't been intended, but he had been really glad to be able to talk to someone and understand the language, even if the knight had a strong accent. He released his left hand from his suitcase and pocketed into his pants. An apologetic smile formed on the man's dry lips.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away. Uh, oh-oh! I forgot to introduce myself!"

Suddenly, he removed his left hand and started to take a step forward. He reached out with his hand as he stepped, but his foot slipped on the snow and he started to fall. He tried to stabilize himself for a few seconds by moving his forward as if skating, but he didn't last long and he fell on to his back.

The priest winced as the cold started to penetrate his back and the rest of his body resting on the snow. Teeth began to chatter nonsensically as his terrible misfortune endured. "Ah, soooo co-co-co-LD!" Despite the years, he was still a clutz.

How pleasant this tone is in the man. His words - curious indeed. Speaking of how he happened here - a determined one it would seem. Finding the positive despite misfortunes that sought him out - sought to keep that frame at bay. Guess the location is doing well to keep regular folk away. But this individual isn t like the rest accustomed to other worldly beings. No fear evident. But as he speaks of this troubles along the way a word nags. Another word that is precariously placed at the tip of her tongue but it will not slip. A term that might suit this fellow. What is it A mind whispers but does not stray.  
How fortunate we are you ve got such luck on your side. Luck as in bad luck? Her voice stained with jest. Depending on the person one may not consider this to be lucky. Was this really luck to be in the proximity of so many vampires - demons and who knows what else? To each their own. It only intrigues her more of what draws Immanuel all this way.

Permitting a slight chuckle to escape as the other laughs. Leah s guard has not slipped, however this human does not seem to want to cause harm, mannerisms thus far causing such to be the feeling this demon is leaning toward. But - rules are rules. All whom enter need to be closely watched - inspected. Some are more skilled at acting than others and despite telltale signs that may give rise to false information - the thing is, some are so slight they are easy to miss. Placing one hand upon the hilt of her sword, Leah s body slightly shifts to one side. An apology? My, my such manners. It almost seems foreign. A gentle spirit within but this noble act is overshadowed by his own clumsiness. Introductions halted. First a look of confusion graces her youthful features - but how that soon changes. Eyes wide, she is trying her best not to laugh - who are we kidding. Is this demon actually trying?

Roaring with laughter - know well the word in which she was seeking. Both equipped and accustomed to the harsh weather conditions of this land, Leah moves with ease - such cannot be said the same about the holy man. Do be more careful - I would hate for your undoing to be something so small as an ice patch. Come now Extending that armoured hand, waiting for the other to take it. Seeking to aid Immanuel to his feet. Quite the character you are Mentally allowing a sigh to escape. Things definitely would be interesting with this mortal - wouldn t you agree?

Luck: the word had rarely crossed the priest's mind. Lying in the snow, he felt his body shiver strongly. He sat up almost immediately, but kept his eyes on ground. He wanted to get off the snow without making a fool of himself. Immanuel looked left to right, but ceased when he heard the armored woman again. To be fair, he had no way of knowing what her disposition to him was. She might try something on him.

Immanuel was certain she was not human, or..at least the possibility was slim. After all, how many humans had he met when he came to the first castle? One, who was no longer human. Nonetheless, it would be rude to decline the lady's assistance. The Lord had blessed the inhuman before. No, inhuman was the wrong term. It had such a negative connotation, but what else to call them ?

The other people in the country must have been used to the castle and its magnificence. Other people! Yes, that sounded more pleasant. And this woman, whatever she was, was kind to offer him aid, a stranger to this land. So, after a moment, he reached out and grabbed the offered hand. The priest felt a little better once get to his feet, but he had to hold on to something (namely the woman) to keep himself right.

"Goodness, I'm sorry for the trouble, ms. But I'm glad my misfortune, fortune, or whatever it is has brought some joy to you and your..team."

He delicately released his hold and stepped over to pick his suitcase. Bits of snow fell off from his back, but it was noticeable that he had most of it still on his clothes when he turned and bent over to reach the handle of the case. He deliberately turned extremely slowly, waddling his steps like a giant penguin in the middle of winter.

Thankfully, he didn't slip when he finally got the suitcase and turned back. He brushed the snow off the case afterward and grinned. "Thanks again, for the help. You shouldn't worry about me though. I've had my share of adventures and the Lord has watched over me. Heck, I wouldn't come out here by myself like this if it wasn't for him, ya know?"

Then, reflecting on what he uttered, it was possible she, like other people, would not know the feeling of security he meant to express, nor the joy and peace, given thereof through his previous journey. Immanuel inched closer to the left of the gate and hugged it to keep himself firm. He carefully turned his body to face her, but kept his hand slipped through the gate bars.

"Does that heavy thing protect you from this cold? It must be awful to tread through snow with gear like that. Don't you get snow stuck in through the joints and-man, I gotta stop rambling," he sighed, and shook his head.

"Regular people already think I'm crazy," he muttered, and bowed his head. There passed a quiet, timid moment. Then, the red-head priest turned to look up and smiled.

"Right, right. My name is Immanuel. Immanuel Craven. Um, well, I'm sorry to- No, I'm here because- Well, you see..," the priest blinked twice, with his lips parted as if he was to continue. The priest didn't understand how he could explain himself properly to the extant that it would make sense to a stranger.

"Gosh, this is really hard," he interjected, and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and started to speak.

"I went to the other..place to find you guys, but you weren't there. Not you-you, I mean. I mean the you..you all. All you people. So, I finally found this place. This..castle. And I wanted to just, if it's ok- I mean, I understand if they're too busy, but I want to give my thanks to Lord and Lady Milard, and bless the castle, if..that's..possible..?"

Immanuel sighed with exasperation. He didn't even understand what he said, and it was gonna take a miracle for this knight to make sense of his gibberish. It was times like that when he sort of wished he was more thoughtful as when he had been younger. He may have been more reserved, but at least his sentences had been cohesive.

"Shall I start again?"

Holding his position, he waited for a reaction from the demon that held his wife within its grips. As he stared long and hard at the demon, piercing through its eyes and into what was left of his wife, he could hear the faint cries of his son, the rattling of things here and there, the crackling of the fire, and voices. Some were familiar to him, others not so much. The tension was high and his temper had shortened drastically. These demons that took hold of his loved ones were feeling very much a pebble in his boot. Nothing he could stand for more than a mere moment.

Continuing to put pressure on Samantha's wrist he eyed Beryl, in hopes that this imp would get through to the demon. It would be most wise for the demon to let his wife go, in fact leave completely, but demons were stubborn, and they were not of good nature. Each tongue that spoke to it, was adding fuel to her fire and maybe if they were luck, at least Yumi would be free and she would be dealing with the King and the King only.

"Quiet Yumi!" Dartanian snapped. The more the demon held on the more he was getting frustrated and annoyed by everyone else. His eyes quickly scanned the room, it was full of wandering eyes. What were they all staring at? Maybe it was the way he was handling the situation. It was apparent they couldn't do a single thing about it, but what could he do? There was no way he was about to let this demon just walk off with his wifes body and threaten his children. As much as they got on his nerves, as much as they did things to provoke his anger, he was in the assumption that he, as a father, was good to them, caring for them in every way he could. Maybe they weren't always the nicest, but that's was his way of parenting.

"Just keep your tongue behind your lips." The king said, directing his statement to the frightened Yumi.

The demon

Note to all my readers: This and along with what is inside is starting to get much better and I hope you all like it. Please this book needs more reads and votes so come one come all vote and lets get this book up there with reads. Thank you.

Back at Samatha the Vampire Queen now-The demon possessing Samantha felt the little girl slip out of her grasp and she growled in annoyance. Then she glared at Dartanian as he held her arm, though she was still reeling from the punch to the stomach. She looked at all the people in the room, until her eyes lit on the form of Beryl. She recognized this woman and it made her nervous, since she knew she was in trouble. She could see her situation was desperate and she knew she would be made to let go of the queen.

"Hello Freyja, it has been a long time since I have seen you. If I were to leave this host, where would you propose that I go? This woman is strong and I thought she would be the perfect host,"the demon spoke, a slight pout on her lips.

((Walking with her husband))

As soon as King stepped in and crudely fixed the situation, Adrienne yanked Yumi back towards Odell and Anju. She swiftly moved the children to the ballroom. Adrienne knelt before her two charges, she didn't know what to say to them, so she held them both close to her. She stroked the back back of the heads, finally she found her voice. Adrienne spoke softly and soothingly,"That wasn't your mother..." She continued to hold them close, "Your mother would never say such things to you. She loves you very much. Your mother is having an internal battle with something bad."

Adrienne kissed both of their foreheads, "You are good children, please don't cry anymore. I'll protect you." She picked up Odell and held him close, "I think we've had enough excitement for one night." With her other hand and took Yumi's still shaking one. She looked around the sparse ballroom, right now they needed comfort not music lessons. "Come along, we are going to the nursery."

She knew they hadn't been in the nursery since Odell could sleep on his own, Adrienne wanted all the children in one spot. She closed her eyes as she walked them out of the large room, she was trying to get a fix on Nina. Adrienne located her with her Grandfather and she let out a sigh of relief. 'Good, she is ok.' Adrienne led the troop upstairs, she still held Odell. She knew he could probably walk on his own but Adrienne could still feel him shaking.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Adrienne looked sympathetically down at Anju, "Queen Samantha isn't normally like that. She is a very kind woman." She opened the door to the playroom. The air smelled old and thick, Adrienne led everyone into the room then set Odell down. She went to the window and opened it a little to freshen the room up a little bit. "Now, what would you like to do."

Normally at times like this, she would seek comfort from her bats but now without them at her side Yumi is in some emotional distress as she sat in the middle of the playroom. She had been talked to in both cruel ways by both her parents and she still is trying to process everything. Good thing Adrienne was able to keep a lid on everything as she comforted them, both her and Odell. Their sheltered life is slowly shattering as they are now seeing parts of the evil coming into their life that their parents and maids were so good at hiding from them. Yumi looked up at Adrienne, sniffling as she is trying to stop crying."Yumi doesn't know what to do. Yumi wants to do something a good girl would do for Mom and dad," she said, thinking that she did something wrong still to make her father snap at her like that. She still wondered how Sam is not her mother yet is her mother at the same and still didn't comprehend that a demon is trying to take over her mother's body. "Can Miss Adrienne show vampire magic?" Yumi said to Adrienne, wanting to see some vampire powers if possible. Maybe everyone could show a bit of what they can and take their minds off of what they witnessed for even just a bit of time.

The entire ordeal that played out before Arcana's eyes was beyond crazed and chaotic. Her light brown eyes had simply watched the entire occurrence as she refrained from speaking upon anything. There was no need for comments nor her actions since Dart had taken control of the entire predicament. It amazed her how a simple conversation in the library erupted into a massive showdown over control of a body. She removed her hand from underneath her chin and folded both of them on her lap. Arcana was taken back by the possession since it did not make sense as to why it occurred. She did not recal sensing a odd aura when she was by Sam earlier that day. Arcana felt the need to leave the room now as the anger in Dart began to rise quite quickly. She was about to prepare herself to leave until Miss Pike entered in with the children, with Anju.

Once more speechless and taken back...

The events that now played out had caused Arcana's blood to boil with wrath. Anju had just witnessed a very horrid display from Dart and Sam (though it was not there faults). She felt her heart ache as she watched her daughter's face, the child did not know how to respond to what she saw. This was the second time she would have seen her aunt and uncle, this display could potentially taint her view of them. Arcana let out a sigh as she tried to control her anger and not add to scene that was already present. Her eyes were now fixated upon Miss Pike who needed to take children away. Once Sam had released Yumi's arm that was exactly what the young woman did and with quite haste. Arcana at last felt as though she could now relax to some degree, especially with the new demon woman trying to help Sam. She rose from her seat picking up the book for Anju with her other hand.

"Dart calm thyself, this demon will not prolong its stay. If she does not leave by decree of this woman, then I can help" Arcana raised an eyebrow in response to the possessed Sam's demeanor. Things needed to return to the peace it was once at, a simple quarrel between her and Dart was much more preferable at this point. Arcana turned her gaze in the direction of where Miss Pike exited and she began to worry for her little daugther. Chocolate orbs caught sight of the servant that was also lingering there amongst the mass of people present. Her thoughts soon shifted as she remembered Obsidian was somewhere about the castle as well. He was very unstable emotionally and if he knew Anju had witnessed such a thing...hell would indeed break loose once more.

If ever there was a time that Luigsech had found him self conflicted, this was possibly the worst he had yet come upon. It was as if he had walked from reality to a bizarre universe in where up was down, pigs could fly and fish could speak. For just a second he was prepared to wake up suddenly in a cold sweat, but then he remembered that he had sensed something wrong and here he was, still speechless. Why had Samantha been hurting Yumi and talking so harshly, why had Dartanian punched Samantha, who was that demon and this woman who spoke of how they can help her . Right now he wanted to punch Dartanian for even hurting his daughter, shake Samantha to demand what was happening to her, and then just cry out what s going on all at the same time.

But he couldn t even speak after his first, barely audible what s going on . He just stood there slack jawed somewhat and not doing much save for wondering what to do now. Go after Adrienne and the children to help, stay and see what would happen next, perhaps actually do something about the situation at hand? At moments like these, he truly wished he had magical capabilities and the strength to do something. Hell, he even wished he could just read minds, so he could hear what was going on in everyone s heads.

Odell sniveled, glancing up to the male who had wandered to his side to try and comfort him. Of course his words didn t do much. There was much more to this than just plain fear. What kind of mother would start to hurt his sister, and father to harm his own wife? Besides at these times, the only person who tended to quell Odell s crying why his mother and yet it seemed that his mother wasn t even there to begin with.

I. Want. My. Mommy. He gasped a little between each word, soon being picked up by Adrienne and carried off though at this point it was obvious he wasn t going to stop crying. Even when they were far from where their mother and father were, Odell just continued to cry though he did get a little quieter. As much as Yumi wanted a distraction, Odell just wanted his mother and that was pretty hard to ask for at the moment when she wasn t even herself. Thankfully he wasn t dumb or mad enough to actually go to her and risk his safety, thus he just sat there quietly crying.

Anju expression was devoid of emotion as she stood there in the stuffy old nursery. With Boogie in hand she stared off into the distance, not entirely sure what she was looking for. Odell's crying had reached her ears but it did not exactly register in her mind. Her mind was still focused upon the crazed scene she had witnessed not too long ago. The way her uncle acted and her aunt was so strange, but her mother was the only one who gave her sense of comfort in that moment.

Her golden eyes darted away from space and was now upon little Odell. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around the little boy. She hoped that his crying would cease as she attempted to comfort him. Anju caught a glimpse of his doll also hanging onto him as to make him feel better about the events. "Do not worry Odell, everything will be alright. It was a bad dream that we will soon wake from" She whispered into his ear as she rocked the boy in her arms. Her eyes fell back upon Yumi who was now trying to get Miss Pike to perform some form of trick for her. It was interesting how Yumi was rejection the reality she had witnessed and now trying to find her way into another fantasy world far from the scene.

Forcing himself to free Samantha, he did so, allowing for a bit of freedom for the time being. He was thanking his stars that his daughter was free and now in the care of Miss Pike. His glance never shifted past Samantha from that moment. He knew he had done the right thing, even it hurt both his wife and their eldest daughter. Nothing made him more happy than to know she was safe. When Arcana spoke up, he cut his focus on the demon to the woman Ur. She was right, as an ancient she could do some sifficent damage, but the imp seemed to know just as much as Arcana about this demon.

What he didn't understand was, why his wife? Why did this demon choose her? It didn't make sense in his mind. She was fine for so long, and now, they were facing a complete possession. If his wife was strong like the demon said, then why didn't Samantha fight just a little harder? It was all so chaotic and nothing seemed to be holding any answers. So he angled his body, in order to face Arcana and the others that were lingering in and out of the room. It was ridiculous how they were all just standing around. He shoved himself past Samantha, "I don't have time for this childish behavior from a minor demon. I wont be playing nice forever, so I suggest someone convince this piece of trash to remove itself from the queen or I take matters into my own hands and do it for the demon." Dartanain stopped, a good few feet away from Samantha and crossed its arms.

"I rather not have this get my hands dirty, but if you leave me with no other choice, well you understand what happens from there." Dartanian glared at Samantha, a look he has never given to her since the day he met her, but this was something completely different. This time, it wasn't his wife, it was a stubborn demon who prayed on the good hearted. Maybe his wife was too soft? The king knew she was the kind heart that everyone loved, but to allow for a demon to just take hold? There must have been something he missed out of the entire thing.

The maids back was against the wall, a big grin plastered over her face. Her hands were neatly placed one in the other, behind her back as she giggled at the princes jokes. They were rather flirtatious ones but she didn't mind. In fact she had no idea whom she was flirting with at the time, and maybe it wouldn't have stopped her if she was aware of his title. She just continued to giggle, shy away from his looks and charming grins, her heart beating like a drum inside her chest. There was something off about Levine but she didn't question it. It had been so long since she had someone flirt with her. Work was constantly wearing her down, but she maintained her looks and hygene. All the maids and butlers were. If you were also living in the castle, there was no excuse.

That's what he was adoring about the maid. How unbelievably attractive she was. His forearm rested against the wall of the hallway they were occupying, his free hand gently playing with the waves of hair that fell from her head. She was relatively tall, but he still towered over her. "You laugh at my lame jokes, and not once do you question about who I am. I like that in a woman. Someone who allows for control over her..." In the corner of his soft lips, a devil smile began to form. There was much that he wanted to do to her. Sinful thoughts filled his mind and he couldn't look away from her. The maid outfit made it hard for him to resist, in fact he was already running his hand down over her shoulder, and onto her waist.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we just, skip the introductions," He paused, showed her one his more charming grins and continued, "and take this to another place?" Levine leaned into the woman and whispered into her ear, "say my room, perhaps?" The prince never let his devious smile fade, even when he was presenting the many others he possessed in his arsenal. When he pulled away he pulled her body close into his. "I'll make it worth your while. Your duties can wait."

Levine was glad to be back, back in a setting he was comfortable in. Though he knew pleasuring himself was a way to get his mind off things, he never once stopped thinking about taking the reins from Dartanian as King.

Immanuel s hand extended - placed in hers. Firmly griped, swiftly tugged. It requires little effort on the demon s part to hoist the other up. Do not let that petite frame deceive you, Leah is stronger than she looks and most cruel when she wants to be. It isn t often that mortals cross her path - not in this location - so perhaps this is what sparks her interests. Though it seems that footing of the priest s isn t all too sure, perhaps more cautious now granting it has already once lost balance; clinging to the guard - a crutch for the man. Had it been another, had it not been for the recent display and that demeanour, this proximity would have been corrected Perhaps even shoving the other away. Or right from the get go - refusing to aid the other in the first place. One cannot afford to be too friendly - lest it end in one s own peril. Had Immanuel not been a righteous man - that blade could have run her through. A minor slip in her actions - how it hadn t filtered in initially, the German let that guard slip.

An apology - now that is rich. How many act in this manner and ask such of her? That laugh from before almost wishes to rise yet again, though thankfully doesn t. A sharp smirk reveals itself. I ll let it slide given that. Nonchalantly answering. Playful banter - there is no harm in such. It seems in that person s nature to speak in this matter to the Royal Guard - to show kindness. It is not forced: rather, genuine. A welcomed departure from the norm. With a distance soon regained, the demon merely watches as Immanuel seeks to carry forth on his own. Well she sure as hell isn t carrying the man. There must be some greater power above - the fact this mortal has made it this far Honestly - just watching that frame walk in that manner Did he walk like that the whole way here? What an amusing yet ridiculous thought and image to follow in that conscious mind. Immanuel utters his thanks, a shake of the guard s head given as if the say - Merely my duty or Don t worry. but something more escapes the mortals lips. So he is a preacher? Brows to lift slightly. A messenger of God. How rich. And yet, given what she is would he not think she is of the devil s blood - one made in Lucifer s likeness? So confident is the human - no, maybe it is more accurate to say how strong his faith is. This is why he moves without fear or in spite of it? Truly believing the Lord walks with him every step of the way. Oh, so that is how it is Most playful is that tone. Steps resumed in him and yet her own have not.

Before an answer is to be had: left unanswered - the red head is quick to catch his words, those questions running astray. Laughter is the appropriate response for her to give as he mentions being crazy among regular people. Well, then you are most blessed - we are far from regular here so I am sure you won t have to worry about others viewing you as such. Leaning forward slightly, a playful wink given before straightening. That moment of pause is short lived. A name to go with those charming features. Immanuel Craven Such a nice ring to it, repeating it over once more to commit such to memory. And then - those words do scatter. Just what is he trying to say now? Intently listening - how those words fail. But when they do return, when Immanuel is able to utter well, utter something... the image painted. There is a pause in her as those words draw to a close - She understands, with what information was given, why he travelled all this way. Another who knows of the King and Queen from a distant time. Ah - No-no. That won t be necessary. Quick to deny? Waving a hand - how she fears less sense may be made had a second attempt is given. As for your request Immanuel A more serious tone in place. you will be permitted entrance. However, let my Lord and Lady decide there after in such blessings." It is not her place to decline nor accept such. But it is kind of funny to think about. More cynical are this demon's views. "Cursed beings receiving blessings..." "Come along. Those last words more assertive. Turning on her heal. How the cool night air causes a slight whistle as it passes through that armour. Another guard is soon to draw near - readying himself to close the gate once Immanuel moves forth. When one moves from their post another must move in their place. Cannot just leave such unattended - now can they?

Leah Klein. Keeping a few paces ahead of the man, slightly looking back over her shoulder to see how the mortal is fairing. How those blue pools seems to swirl. Glancing back forward yet again - it was only proper to give her name... even if such wasn t requested. Manners are not lost - well at least not completely. I do hope you will enjoy your stay here preacher. Sincere words - maybe? It is hard to tell with this one. Stopping a few feet shy of the main entrance to the estate. The guards vocals break any silence to be had. You may have to wait a bit to see Lord Dartanian and Lady Samantha. A minute pause. Unbeknownst to this guard of what is happening in the library - she merely speaks a rehearsed line. Opening the door for their newest guest. Standing in wait.

Adrienne gazed at Yumi with sad eyes, she knew one day the poor girl's world would be shattered. Adrienne worried that it will drive her little mind insane. "I have no tricks that you don't know about, my dear." She walked towards Yumi, placing her hands on the girl's thin shoulders. "You mustn't hide from your fears."

She sighed softly, it had been ten years, it was time for Yumi to grow up. Adrienne mentally connected to Sir Konstantin once more, "I need a favor, when you get the chance, I need to talk to you." She severed the connection, then addressed Yumi, "Tomorrow night I would like to see you in the ballroom after supper. It's time I teach you how to defend yourself." Adrienne's voice was calm, her eyes were a soft green, "You cannot hid forever in your little world, Yumi." After a moment of silence, Adrienne smiled, "Alright, let me so you a trick."

The maid stepped back and closed her eyes, when she opened them again, the orbs were a soft shade of red. Adrienne took in a deep breath and began to disappear into mist. She reappeared beside Yumi, touching the back of the girls head. "And for my next trick I shall turn into an animal." Adrienne said in a showman's voice. She clapped her hands and turned into a hundred black bats. The bats flew around kissing both Yumi and Odell on the cheek.

From the left of the room, Adrienne reemerged, "Ta-da." She bowed before the children. Adrienne smiled and lit a few lamps in the room, her gaze flitted to the window. She could see some light on the horizon. The play room had another door that led down a small hallway to the children's bedrooms. "It's almost time for bed my loves." Adrienne sat beside Odell and petted his head. "Anju's right Odell, it was just a bad dream. Don't worry, go back to sleep." Adrienne's voice was soft and tender, hoping it would coax the boy into a slumber.

The woman's strength had exceeded the priest's expectations. She pulled him so effortlessly! It almost caught him off guard, to be frank. Fortunately, she accepted his apology and all was well. With her strength, Immanuel was sure that the knight would easily injure him with little more than a shove in his direction. Thank god that never happened.

While he had neared the end of his long, complicated, nonsense gerbil making up stuff that made no sense paragraph run on, the dear priest expected a through questioning of his mental capacities at least. For his sake, he sensed the woman asked not for clarification, to which Immanuel was careful to note. On the other hand, a small part had a feeling she might still regard as a foolish, naive man.

If that were the case, Immanuel probably would have died long ago when he first came to that Christmas ball. He nodded his head. "Alrighty, I understand." In any either case, he saw the woman start to lead off. Not wanting to be left behind, he moved sorta half speed, as he watched the snow for any spills of ice or anything that might catch his foot and cause him to stumble. He paused to acknowledge the coming guard with a bow of his head. Had he a hat, he would have tipped it forward.

"Ah, yes. I'm coming, just..give me a moment," he said, as he turned back from the guard to the woman who not lead by a considerable amount of paces. As he made his way, he reflected on her answer about blessing. It could have been just a feeling, but he wondered if the demon folk would resent his presence. He would understand if that came to be, as his earlier experience gave him that impression.

He came closer to comment on her name. The surname was familiar and he felt the need to say such. "Klein? That's cool. Like the..uh..underwear guy. Nifty!" The snow crunched under his steps. He had trouble walking and he found it marvelous that the knights moved so gracefully under such heavy-looking armor.

I bet they'd make a good ballet team. Wait. What am I thinking? Knights in a ballet team?

The priest sighed. "I think those regular folk must have been right about me, hehe," muttered the young priest. He stopped at the front with ms knight. It was really pretty nice to be allowed, but a nagging feeling weighed him down suddenly. "Thanks, that fine." He waited silent, patiently as ever. Fortunately, she'd given her name, which made talking somewhat easier after his embarrassing blabber. Finally, the door was opened to him, but it felt wrong to just go in.

He turned to Leah and switched the suitcase from his right hand to his left hand. His left hand was covered in a brown winter glove. "Wait, wait, wait, Ms. Klein. Aren't you going to check this in," he asked. His right bare hand grasped the hilt of the fencing blade strapped to his belt. His left hand was covered in a brown winter glove. "And..don't you guys do a background check or..have a metal watchamacallit? I'm glad you all are out here protecting and all that, so..just thought I'd..help along..?"

Unfortunately, the last bit could have come off as a back-handed compliment intended or not. Immanuel was just trying to comply as he had seen the previous guest do. What he didn't know was that the blonde male who came in before him was out to harm these other people. Mr Craven did the same sort of thing when passing through inspection in the air port when he entered Norway.

Beryl, first known as Freyja in the upper hierarchies of hell, is focused on her task, all attention on the possessed Queen and her King only, anything else is a distraction from what she has been called here to do. So the being knows her, after so many years of hiding she can be recognized by her power and form immediately, how fortunate. It seems to be making the form nervous and this draws an even more delicious grin from her lips. There are two ways to do things, the hard way, as our King has started to show you. He will put the host body in so much pain you will not want to remain yourself. When you flee the magic users here, myself included, will be ordered to trap and unmake you. Hmmm... men love to do things with brute force. He'll simply repair the broken body later... or This prattle may be annoying Dartanian, but drawing a demon to talk like this is very effective for a manner of reasons.

The luscious female form is starting to walk off to the left side of the room, drawing the invading spirit's attention that way. Forcing the possessor to turn her head to keep an eye on Freyja as she starts her circle of the pair. "Or we can find a solution together. It seems you have either lost your true form, or you are displeased with it." The raven haired woman chuckles softly to herself as she traces her fingertips along the glossy surface of a wood table she passes. "No matter the case, I do not think you did this on your own... You knew exactly her greatest weakness, your route into her. I believe you had help... But " Pausing, she bites on the tip of her finger and giggles sensually to herself at the situation. Now having reached the opposite side from the doors where she entered she steps a little closer to the pair, just five paces from them or so. Jewel like eyes slowly crawl up an down Sammy's form, it would feel invasive, almost like hands probing her body head to toe.

"You were tricked. As you now see, taking that body causes high aggression. Whoever hinted to you about her... whoever sent you along this path. They sent you on a suicide mission." She shakes her head and pouts her full lip at this, as if it is a very very sad thing. "If you tell that handsome man everything, he will not hurt you further... and I on his behalf, will take you with me away from here and I will agree to find you a new form. A powerful one with less powerful family members who care about it." Drawing a bit closer Freyja extends her pale hand. "What do you say younger sister, the hard way... her eyes flash to the Vampire King with an impression of fear of his might and wrath. "Or the easy way? So you might have revenge on the one that betrayed you and sent you here to be destroyed." Making deals and demons go hand in hand, so it is true that the first and easiest way to tempt a demon is to offer it an agreement.

The demon followed Beryl as she walked around and she listened carefully to the words that were issuing forth from her mouth. She also had heard Dartanian threaten her and she let out a soft sigh. She thought about what Beryl offered and her eyes went from Dartanian to Beryl and back again in thought. She certainly did not want to take any chances that the king would find a way to kill her and she couldn't live in constant fear for her life. She gave a nod to Beryl, letting her know she accepted her proposal.

"Freyja, I do not wish to be destroyed, so I will leave this host willingly. Forgive me, your majesty for taking possession of your wife. A male demon approached me one day and asked me if I wanted to have a new host. I jumped at the chance because mine had been destroyed in a battle. He told me he knew of a powerful vampire queen that would make a wonderful host. He told me that the woman was feeling wistful as she was watching her children grow and wanted more children. So that's where I got the idea to make her think she was pregnant. He told me to be careful, since she is quite strong, plus a newborn vampire. She did put up a fight, but I was stronger because she is still not used to her vampire body,"the demon explained.

((Walking with her husband))

Those quips along the way - most liberal are his words. But before the other enters - a flaw spotted. That mind loosing focus. s**t. And she may just be deep in it. Cursing mentally, such a horrible sensation befalls this creature. A critical error on the guard s part, how such cannot be afforded: Konstantin would have her head for this - most unforgiving is her superior. What of the King? Slips like this could cost her rank. Pride in what she does - and foolishness able to wipe it all away. One hand rests at her side before extending. That warm smile slips slightly: laboured now to maintain. How it stings to be reminded of her role especially by this mortal. Brows furrowing slightly: unable to hide this discontent. How quick that warmth leaves this being. Stating what the other suggested - what she should have said without needing prompting. I will need to confiscate your belongings Mister Craven. Oh - harbouring hurt feelings? Is that why she uses such formalities now? The Royal Guard needs to take her duties more seriously. Despite how friendly this man is - how gentle Immanuel may seem he very well could seek to harm those in the estate. He is right to remind her of her place but that doesn t lessen the sting. It is obvious Immanuel will comply given it was his suggestion - he was the one so eager to follow protocol. Your suitcase will be returned to your quarters later - The hand suspended mid air shifts, pointing to his weapon. - But your blade will not. If the King so sees it fit and upon request of Immanuel it may be retrieved. A pause as those orbs do not make eye contact, glancing to the side. How his words still ring - still fester. The more Leah thinks it over the more it eats away. It causes her blood to boil. Soon those orbs slip back: clouded over. The windows to her soul betray her - show the shift in the guard s mood.

A twisted smile graces the female demon s face - but no jest to be hand unlike before. She had forgotten herself - too at ease with this human. Let her correct that. Do remember your title in speaking to me - and do not remind me of my own nor my duties again. Yeah - an ego bruised. Don t worry - she ll get over it eventually. Taking a step as to cut off the path of entry. Scanning over the figure. One s past is none of my concern... I have no need to pry. Liar - knowing she messed up and trying to cover such? Childish really. One cannot trust words so easily; the guard knows this. They all should. True that all whom seek shelter in this haven are welcomed there is no discrimination but that does not mean a blind eye should be had. No. Those whom enter seemingly walk freely, but how eyes always seem to follow. Eyes narrowed, invading the other's personal space. Try anything brash and I promise you - you will not live to see the break of dawn. Understood preacher! It is as if venom drips from her lips in uttering such words: not mentioned as an empty threat. They are strung together with ease. Can you see it can you see the resemblance? Influenced greatly by the guard whom outranks her - no wonder the Russian has chosen this demon to be under his watch. However, it is no surprise she has not surpassed Konstantin given how she reacts - even if she has served the Royal family much longer... Time is not the only thing that weighs upon how one's rank is determined.

Yumi was really amused at seeing the display of magic from Adrienne, but she wondered how scary it is to really fight. Surely she has seen what her father can do and that even the maids in their care can put up a good struggle. Now without her bats and somehow her magic is cut in half, she wondered if she can even fight at her age. "What about sister Yonina?" she said to Adrienne as she reached her hand out to take hers to be lead back to her room. She shivered as she looked at the weak sunlight coming into the room from the open blinds, dawn approaching. THroughout her life she is told that the sun was bad to her and that she should never even let it touch or shine on her. As she waited for Adrienne to take odell, she wondered if Anju would be coming with them to spend the night. She wouldn't mind some company in her room with her room now void of bats. SHe hoped that they are safe somewhere. "Yumi doesn't know if she is good at fighting. Isn't fighting scary?" she siad to Adrienne. Normally she would use her own powers out of childish impulses rather than focusing them into attacks or defenses, and not knowing that everyone started out like she had, not knowing anything and having to be trained hard with plenty of practices, but with the magic field up to prevent Yumi's control of bats and also to remove those things from the castle, it was also disrupting yumi's magic and making her weaker in magic powers.

Gabriel Wright, The Hunter

Voices of not too far off are able to filter in - nothing more than murmurs. They do not compete with the butler s attention - no, each word and movement of the other are being closely inspected. A most curious being - even if they don t see eye to eye both literally and figuratively.  
A firm nod given, formalities need not be held with this individual: as with most in this estate. Though how it seems off to address others without such titles - that mind set of long ago has done little to fade: some things do not ever change despite time.

As her words carry forth it is made clear: this impish creature is equipped in some fashion to assist them - his task almost completed. Yet words alone will not suffice. When Beryl is near Sammy then one may see how able she truly is in dealing with this situation. But perhaps, despite one s abilities, the outcome could still remain the same. How this thought does enter, the child may be claimed by the cold embrace of death, nothing like this afterlife. Perhaps if such were the result then logic would dictate it was not suited for this world. Everything happens for a reason - is that not what some cling to so desperately? It gives purpose, a reason, to things out of one s control. But now is not the time to debate internally over such. Gazing upon that form with golden pools; it seems the graveness of the situation is affecting the other is that it? Lips part and then - stuffing her face? That expression falls flat - how he holds back from allowing an exasperated sigh to escape. It is enough to make him want to move beyond himself - to snatch anymore snacks from her dainty hands. Hastily devouring the treats before speaking - at least not all manners are lost.

That form draws near - uncomfortably close. This proximity once held before - something that is to be desired. Maintaining eye contact. Geeves? The brow concealed under unkempt locks slightly raises. How he hopes this pet name will not last. Quick to correct, Call me Giovanni. Formal introductions must be bypassed at the moment or rather were lost the moment the other entered given the butler's mind was a bit preoccupied. Turning on his heal, Beryl words trail - speaking what is on her mind. Glancing back momentarily, then forward once more. One hand extended as those limbs drawn toward the kitchen door. No need to comment, merely motioning in his movements for the other to follow.

However, little does the butler know their Queen s body is inhabited by another and the child she expects is nonexistent. Movements go unaltered. Exiting the kitchen, quite sure that the other is following close, Giovanni draws toward the Queen s presence - leading down the hall to the library. As the other withdraws his concealed weapons, the Russian motions with an extended hand to the guard whom retrieved him moments ago. How quickly that body moves close when called upon - no hesitation. How beautiful to see such fluid workings of this squad. Would you expect anything less of the Royal Guard? The king has chosen this cast well. Konstantin s voice soon to follow. A command uttered as the pistols are passed from Gabriel s hand to his own. ?, ? ? ? ? ?. Passed off once more to the lower ranking guard. This nameless vampire s hands are now the ones to touch it last. A firm nod given. Not a word is spoken - that frame merely removes itself and heads off in the opposite direction. Knowing well what the young Russian means. Such weapons are to be stored out of plain sight, out of reach of friend and foe alike. There are few that have access to this area - kept under close watch. Those whom are hired help know well not to go near this area, even some guards do not have clearance to enter.

Konstantin turns his attention once more to the new servant of the estate. Slate grey orbs have grown rather cold, but that twisted smile does not fade. Gabriel speaks of the details of happening upon these fine crafted weapons. So eager to explain himself Konstantin is sceptical of all whom seek entry. But yet the other will be granted entrance - not being seen as a threat... and yet he will be closely watched. Yet another guard moves forward - soon to close this gap. No matter... If this human is to step out of line, best he understand there is not an ounce of mercy in the Russian guard. As for the others, perhaps some shred remains. It is hard to say. They move in the King's place - act in the manner most fitting. How open that leaves things, how vague indeed.

A faint whisper escapes the armour as the turned vampire straightens his form, stepping to the side, allowing the other to enter the castle. So it is the civilisation beyond the gate whom offered such? You do tell such interesting tales Gabriel Wright Those orbs, devoid of life, watch the human proceed forth. Konstantin will be sure to keep tabs on this man, much like he does on all those whom have passed through. Slipping his gaze forward. Seems Leah has a guest. The demon is more than able to take care of it... thus Konstantin re-enters the estate: care-free as ever. How amusing things are becoming - wouldn't you say? Wisps of dirty blonde hair dance in the cold, frigid air. That frame has not - nor does not move yet - but how those pools trace over the vast lands. Careful not to miss a thing. The demon's attention diverted. Something - no, someone else has caught her attention. How fortunate for her. And here she thought Konstantin would be the only one to have fun. Boredom is most cruel, hopefully this isn't the case with this fellow. Given that the young Russian knight was preoccupied with their recent guest, Leah brought it upon herself to move in his place as yet another has drawn near. So patient is the man, but the female guard lacks such - well that will be called into question at a later time. Her attitude is something that needs to be corrected - then again, how she does enjoy morals, or rather teasing them.

Calling out, almost mocking the man, her accent is rich and thick - notable that she is of German descent. Soft steps upon the frosted path now stilled. In class she is just below the Russian, so her authority should not be taken lightly. Opening the gate for Immanuel, how those blue orbs gaze upon his form, catching a glimpse of that cross. Smiling wide to the other, a brow raises. There is no salvation to be found here human but I take it you are not seeking such in our company. Her laugh is warm. Leah is not a vampire - no, rather a demon of sorts. How well she fits in with Konstantin s squad given her sensibilities. What is your business here? However this guard is a tad more welcoming, even if that tone is firm. As the demon inside of the queen waited for the king to say something, she noticed a young girl come in and start talking to her. From her host's body, she knew this was one of the young princesses and this caused her to grin. She wrapped her hand tightly around the girl's arm and then looked as one of the servants tried to get Yumi away from her. She held tighter to the girl and let out a hiss and glared at the maid.

"I am not letting this little one go, so I strongly suggest you stop trying to take her from me, you filthy maid. This girl will be my hostage until I say otherwise, so I strongly suggest you let her go now!"the demon hissed. She tried to remember what powers Samantha had in her arsenal or any weapons she favored. Unfortunately, all of Samantha's weapons were in her room, out of her reach. s Gabriel was continuing his walk, he felt a familiar feeling tingle down his back. Demons? Gabriel turned towards the source of the feeling, behind two large, double doors, no doubt leading to the king's chambers. Are these bloodsuckers consorting with hell now? Great, now I have the Devil AND Dracula to worry about. While Gabriel was primarily a Vampire Hunter, the world was very dark, and delving deeper into the darkness lead you to even more darker creatures. He had met a demon only once, it tried seducing him, tempting him, manipulating him... Gabriel believed it was a Succubus. It continued it's attempts at corrupting him, and Gabriel didn't like it... So he put two bullets in it's head and doused some holy water on the thing for safe measure.

Gabriel opened the doors ever so slightly and peaked through it, it seemed some confrontation was going on. At first Gabriel was going to treat it as 'not his problem'... However then he saw the Demonic woman had a hostage in the form of a little girl. Gabriel silently entered the room, he didn't want to intervene unless the child was in danger... If she tries to bite her or harm her in any way... She'll be dead before she can even touch a hair on the poor girl's head. Gabriel was NOT going to let a tragedy unfold on any child, regardless of whether he knew who (or what) the child was. Astra hit harder and deeper than even she had planned. For a moment she finds her arm stuck as her shirt is getting soaked in bloody gore. Narrowly escaping the beast's final desperate swipes she rides along with its descent to the forest floor. The body now lifeless, like every target she has been sent after, she can attune herself to other things once more. First taking note of her maker's face, the tight lines and hard angles showing no pleasure at all in her kill. She moves to retrieve both parts of the weapon while Sorin fills one the containers he often uses while bloodmancing. What a waste to kill this creature. She thinks to herself once more as she starts to coil the chain.

The hint of motion just barely starts to register to her mind when Sorin hits her like a wrecking-ball, knocking her back onto the cold ground. The weapon slips from her hands and noisily falls to their side. Astra bares her fangs, looking defensive at first, thinking this might be some type of test. Yet as her eyes jerk up to him she can now see the unleashed rage burning in him. All the fight goes out of her at once as her expression becomes very mild, she simply lets him push her against the ground. The bellowing of her maker's voice makes her flinch, but then there is a silence she dare not break and he resumes at a very low volume. She listens, without even trying to interrupt, letting him spill these emotions of disappointment, blame, weakness, pride, honor and even love. Even hearing him speak of his own demise makes her uncomfortable. Her lips will not part to counter anything, but in her mind she is repeating I can not change the way I feel...

His movements are quick and suddenly the strength of his body is off of her and she has been released. Sorin's final words of praise feel a little hallow to her ears. The young vampire can only manage a slight nod to confirm that she heard him as she pushes up to her elbows then slowly to her feet. She picks up weapon once more, cleaning it on her shirt and coiling the chain neatly while she waits first for him to finish feeding. Once he is done she meekly passes the blade and spike to him. He may be satisfied with the still warm blood in its neck but she wants to try something a bit more delectable.

With the avatar dead she can move it as she wills so she pushes the beast over on its side exposing its chest. Spinning, Astra delivers a powerful kick to the center of its chest resulting in a sicking crunch of breaking bone. The hunger is driving her to move with such forcefulness. Her nails extend into claws and she plunges them into the break she caused and wrenches its ribcage open. If any truth can be said for her demeanor after ten years of intense training she is brutal and lacks any squeamishness. The girl reaches in, soaking her shirt with even more blood from its innards as she searches for a specific mass. The barbarians that once lived in these lands long ago often would eat the heart, brains, and eyes of enemies they had fallen to gain their strengths. That is not what is making her do this, but the random thought does pass through her mind as her hands clasp their goal. Its heart is as enormous as the rest but she pulls it up to the surface of the wound and turns it to the chamber full of oxygen rich blood that never got a chance to pump out to the body. She must bite and tear three times before she can puncture the thick muscle wall, but it is well worth the effort.

Thick, rich, wonderfully sweetened by time and power, the blood spills into her mouth and she gulps greedily. She almost always looks and acts as a feral vampire by the ends of their hunts and tonight is no exception. Finally when she can drink no more she steps back from the fallen form appearing invigorated, eyes practically shining. Looking down at the ruined white shirt she quickly moves to strip it off, using the few untainted areas on the back to clean the blood off her face and arms. As much as she hates to admit it, it is impossible to stay in a foul mood after a meal like that. She tosses the soiled shirt down and flings herself against Sorin's chest hard, burying her face against him, she finally has words. You can't ever leave me. I don't give you my permission. I won't allow it. Her tone is a little pouty and a bit possessive, but mostly light. She peeks up at him and attempts to give him a light peck on the cheek. One rider turned back and a human has passed by too, someone familiar. Shall we return now darling? Though it wasn't one of his best nights, he couldn't really say it wasn't a dull one either. There was so much going on and his simple talk with Arcana became a battle with a demon possessing his wife, and a hostage situation soon enough. With that in mind he took into consideration that his beloved wife was in fact not pregnant and he would do a bit of damage to her before calling it quits. The kings frustration was rising and his daughter was bringing up an issue that no longer concerned him, nor phased him the slightest. She had placed herself in harms way, accidentally, and that ended up plastering annoyance all over Dartanians face. He threw his arms into the arm as though he was giving up. The king rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "What the bloody hell...there just is no peace around here is there!?"

Dartanian placed his hand onto the table and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, again letting out another sigh, but this time it was quick. "First the wife, now the fu- daughter...honestly, this day can't get any worse. You know...I hate demons, but my father...yeah, a long time ago, the man thought to sort with the devil, and hey, this is what we get. A demonic transformation for battle, but an easy way to be possessed. And I thought my brother was a fu-...a problem." Dartanian tried desperately to hold his cussing for when his children weren't around. The demon that had a hold of his wife, wasn't making things easier. In fact he was more annoyed by it than by his daughter having entered without caution. The library was full of dangers, one being a demon that had wanted Samantha's body for some unknown reason.

Before he continued to say anything more, he spun his body around, dashed for Samantha and slammed his fist into her gut. If he timed it right, she wouldn't have expected this coming, not after his little speech, making him appear as though he wasn't planning on anything, but in fact, there was a reason to everything he did. In a quick outreach to her wrist, he applied pressure, in hopes that the demon would let the child go, allowing Yumi to go and catch up with the the maid Pike. His wife was still a young vampire so she was more vulnerable with her physical body than her mental. One could come into a vampiric form and have a strong mental ability but the body was still fragile. Growling at the demon, his body nearly touching hers, he whispered in a quiet yet harsh tone, "I insist you release my child before I break your wrist. I would not feel the least bit remorseful if I did. So please, if you would be so...damn kind." Struggling to regain himself he wondered if it was even possible to completely piece together his memories. A thought then came to him. The book he possessed; reaching out to it, he picked up the thing and began to flip through its pages one by one. It was quite the heavy book and there were plenty of pages to go through. He assumed he would be there all day but he felt something lingering over him. That sense of dread and being lost. The book contained a load of information was well as spells and such but he couldn't seem to sense the one he needed. Maybe it was because the last time he remembered going into a frenzy with his memories was when he had been kissed by Arcana.

Shaking the thought from his mind he swallowed hard and considered seeking out help.  
That idea soon went out the window when he slammed the book shut. It was whispering to him again, reaching out and convincing him he didn't need anyone's help, certainly not an witches. Arcana would soon be another memory, another guest in his brothers home. Then again he was unaware of her presence there in the castle. So he decided to get dressed, throwing on a pair of black fitted jeans, a golden flannel shirt and a black blazer. He decided to push up the sleeves and put on a golden watch he had received for a birthday one year. Happy with his choice he was already making his way out of his room, surprising a few of the maids as he went along.

The book had been left behind in a safe vault. There was no way that he was going to take any chances with it in his hands. Moving from corridor to corridor he couldn't figure out where his brother would be at a time like this. So instead he just walked aimlessly down the hallways, in hopes he would run into someone familiar or at least vaguely. Wonder where everyone has gone to? They can't all have disappeared? He paused and looked behind him for a second before putting his hands into his pockets. A thought then came to him. Oh my god, what if they're still at the old castle!? Wait...wait...no...nooooo...It was all rubble when I was there..What in the hell is going on here?

Before his thoughts could take hold of him of the tragic events, he was soon easily distracted a lovely maid whom walked by him, giggling as though she knew exactly who he was. With a quick turn of the heel he was already following her."Well hello to you too there missy!" Levine said with a devious grin over his fine lips. Giovanni it is then. Beryl moves briskly alongside the butler through the hallways. She can discern the King's taste in the d cor, rich and stately, yet almost dark and brooding at the same time. Her keen sense of hearing can pick up on the commotion long before the odd pair reach the library. This quickens her movements a bit more. Turning the corner, the door is a jar so she enters without hesitation, first and foremost noticing the unarmed young human. Her quick green eyes take stock of the situation in a flash and realizes this could boil over. This is no pregnancy at all, no, this is a little closer to home for Beryl. The two foot tall floating form moves up by the young man's shoulder and pokes him once to draw his attention. The voice that whispers to him is surprisingly cute and childlike. This is not a playground for your kind, you should probably go while you still can. She gives an strangely chipper smile then points back to the finely appointed dark skinned vampire near the doorway. I'm sure Giovanni can help you find where you should be. Is she reminding him of his place? Yes. Is it for his own good? Absolutely.

With that out of the way she advances towards the others, but not enough to make the possessed Queen feel threatened."Come now, daughter of Lamia, you are angering the King, you should be a proud enough creature to not use a child as a shield. The tiny form is lowering to the floor as she says this in the most pleasant of conversational tone. The moment her feet touch the floor the tiny form bursts in to smoke that shapes upward over 5 feet tall then begins to condense into human shape. Beryl has perfectly hidden her true form from all for endless ages, ever since she escaped hell, but with the current state of her partner she knows that she is no longer being watched and it is alright for her to show that she is not, nor ever was an imp. The remaining smoke wraps around her and becomes a tight slinky dress of her favorite shade of deep dark lapis. Come now sister, release the girl, you guarantee more pain for yourself in the long run by endangering the little one. The voice from her full red lips is aphotic and smokey, positively dripping with allure. Everything was altered to hide her true self, but now that it's out a soft smile curls her ruby mouth. It feels so good to be in her own skin again, full power at her fingertips. Yumi was about to be pulled away and towards Adrienne when Samantha started speaking and holding on to her wrist at the same time, speaking in a not so calming tone she normally speaks. "Mommy, you're hurting Yumi," she said as she was then in a tug of war. Now she was truly scared as Sam held on tighter, much tighter and started speaking cruelly. THis isn't her mother was it? She is very scared now as Adrienne was now trying to rescue her. Her mother is never this mean and she wondered why. Her father then made a move that was up close and very frightening to her, punching her mother in the gut. This gave her the chance to quickly slip out of her grip and she pushed herself into Adrienne's grasps, sobbing quietly from the trauma and quickly shifting behind her. "Why is mommy so mean? Mommy is never mean, and daddy never hits mom," she said to Adrienne and Dartanian as she is shivering with fright. She then looked back and saw a new woman had appeared and so has another man. Both didn't look frightening but in her current state she didn't feel like introducing herself to them until she has really calmed down and to help she started sucking on the blood lollipop Adrienne had given her and started sucking on it furiously as she is like in a small nervous breakdown. One could say that the pressure she is putting on the poor candy would cause it to break soon until Adrienne can calm her down Sorin feeds greedily on the bear, taking huge gulps of it's still warm and powerful blood. Over the centuries, Sorin learned to distinguish not only the taste, but how powerful the blood was. It wasn't a matter of sweetness or bitterness, it was...something more. Something more primal, more raw, more unique. She would learn in time as well, and the way it was going, she wouldn't take as long as he did. Sorin then felt the bear's skin and meat push against his fangs and opened his mouth. He knew the bear couldn't be alive, so Astra had to be moving it. His hunger was already satisfied, and the avatar's blood was already working through his body. Sorin felt feverish and started sweating a bit. He already felt stronger and faster, and that feeling was increasing by the second.

Sorin observed carefuly as his apprentice used her claws to tear through the bear's flesh and bone. Sorin knew what she was going after, but did not dare to stop her. Her moves were wild, quick, feral. She was behaving like a beast, and as much as Sorin did not appreciate such behavior...it filled him with pride, even though the only resemblance of blood on him was on his lips and chin. She was covered in blood before withdrawing her arm and lifting her precious prize up to her lips. Her fangs tore through the muscular wall of the huge heart. The blood there was much sweeter and oxygen-rich. Sorin could not help but smile. While she was busy with the heart, Sorin slowly reached the bear's paw and using his massive strenght and perfect control, tore away one of the creature's claw. It would be a pretty souvenir once it had been turned into a dagger.

His eyes went back to her as she finaly finished her meal. The sight of her covered in blood...it would sound sick to most people, but it awoke something inside of him...something animalistic. It turned him on. His eyes would travel through her frame, even though he wouldn't let it show that all his anger and rage were almost gone. He couldn't be mad at her for so long, he needed to pretend he was, though. It was what a master should do. She stripped her shirt off, and the heat caused by the bear's blood felt like a cube of ice close to what he was feeling looking at her. And when she flung herself to him, his instinct reaction to wrap both his arms around her waist tight, the feeling of her skin, combined with the sweetness and warmth of her words, it simply melted his defenses. "I would never leave you, Astra. Ever." he said, and when she moved up to kiss his cheek, Sorin moved down, delivering a warm and passionate kiss on her neck.

" Sure, let's move. I think we can skip the planeswalking training today..." he said, his tone now light and slightly happy. It would seem irresponsible to him as a master to skip her training, but he had something in mind to replace it. Sorin was not in a hurry, but he was indeed curious to know what was approaching the castle. However, he could feel the powerful presence in the castle. And also...there was something else. Something so familiar to Sorin, yet he could not remember...it felt like ying and yang. Two opposite things that completed each other...like the hunter and the prey. A newcomer, perhaps? Sorin was not sure, but it felt...familiar. He did not know if it was good or bad. Maybe it was just another human attempting to seek shelter in the mansion, much like the priest guy.

They were far into the forest, the mansion was 45 to 60 minutes away for a human being, even though the average vampire would cover that distance in 15 or 20 minutes. The scents were still strong and fresh to Sorin, only because he had already fed and had learned to control his hunger. The hunger was both good and bad, it gave the vampire a chance to feed and be stronger, but also blinded his senses most of the time. Now that Astra was satisfied, it would be easy to find their way back. The night was getting very cold, since it was close to winter...but then again, it always felt like winter in that land, and Sorin liked that. He took off his coat and dressed her with it, his hands feeling her skin with every chance he had. When he finished, zipping the coat up to her breasts, Sorin gave her a kiss and a soft smile." You will lead this time. And i want you to give your best, as if the world was ending behind you. It's a course that should take around 20 minutes...you have 9 minutes to reach the mansion." he said, with a playful tone, yet she would know he was serious. Sorin wouldn't be mad or think less of her should she fail, but it sure would be a nice play and replacement for the planeswalk training. His smile was playful and challenging. Luigsech quietly picked up Nina when he could hear her start to cry, quietly hugging her close to him and brushing a hand through her hair.

It s okay Nina, it s okay he cooed, looking around nervously. As much as he still couldn t sense something evil, his fatherly instincts were kicking in a little and something in the pit of his stomach felt wrong. Nina, I want you to go to your room. He said. Stay close to grace and wait there. I m going to find your mother, alright? he asked, quickly heading down to her room and placing here in front of the door before he rushed off in search of Samantha.

It took a bit of time to find her, since she could be anywhere in the castle. But soon enough he found her, though truly on mistake. Just as he headed down the hallway, he noticed an unfamiliar male make his way down the hall and already in a tense mood as it was, followed after him. When he walked in not too long after the male slipped inside, he spotted Samantha holding Yumi and Dartanian violently punching her and really he had no idea what he was watching.

What s going on? he could barely demand, body tense and just about on the verge of doing anything if by chance someone startled him to do so. Odell had kept close to Adrienne when they found their parents. Unlike Yumi, Odell was not as willing to head right on over to his parents for something didn t feel right. Thus he had stayed with Adrienne and thankfully that kept him fairly safe, because apparently it seemed that something was not right with his mother. He hugged his toy close to him, whimpering when he noticed that his mother had grabbed Yumi and spoke something about her being a hostage. It was all made worse when his father suddenly attacked his mother, prompting him to start crying quietly and becoming too scared to run from where he stood. Gabriel listened intently to the turn of events. However he turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He eyes widened in shock, behind him was a demon, a small one at that. At first, Gabriel was surprised that the thing could sneak up on him, but he quickly recovered, "I assure you, I'm perfectly capable of staying safe, I'm well aware of what's going on, and what everyone here is dealing with." Gabriel sighed, this ruined his plans of pretending to be an 'innocent, unassuming human'. This wasn't enough to blow his cover, yet people would probably wonder how a human came to know of the existence of Vampires and Demons and other monsters.

Gabriel returned his attention back to the events happening in front of him. From what he could tell so far, this man was the king, and his wife, the queen, was possessed by a demon and holding one of their children hostage. Gabriel saw the King attempt to force the Demon to release the child. Through it all, however, there was one thing that stood out... The sound of a child crying. Gabriel turned and saw a boy with black hair nearly sobbing. He stared wide eyed at the boy, his thoughts flashing back to that one fateful night when his family was murdered. No! Don't! Please I'll do anything you want! Don't hurt me! He remembered himself sobbing out. When the Vampires took him, and were draining him at once, biting into his arms, his wrists, his neck, he remembered his pleas turning into sobbing and screaming, AHH! No! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! I'm afraid! I'm afraid!

Gabriel shook the memories off and instead went to the boy. He noticed the children had a caretaker, and it wasn't his business to protect the children, but he was just acting on pure, Brotherly instinct. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and kneeled beside him, "It's alright..." He said in as calm a voice he could muster, "There's no need to be afraid. Everything is going to be fine. I can promise you, you and your sisters aren't going to be hurt." Gabriel wouldn'tlet them get hurt,

Gabriel Wright, The Hunter A minute sound giving way as that heal touches down - subsequent sounds given off accordingly. The art of conversation lost: there is no need for words in this moment. And small talk just is not something to be found in the turned vampire. But something pulls, as if to draw Beryl s form with urgency soon to move beyond the butler s own steps. Entering without making herself known. Beryl can sense what is unfolding - can hear the voices with clarity long before the vampires senses can even catch this change. Strangeness to be felt as Giovanni s own steps halted before entering. A door left open, the scene painted is most disturbing to say the least. The impish creature is attuned with the inner workings - what is unfolding beyond one s line of sight - her own words and actions make such known. Unlike the norm, it is now the butler whom is guided by the other s movements. Merely taking a few steps forward. Stilled once more. The King s most recent act against the Queen exposed. Just what the heck was going on? Tension can be felt - the air thick with such. Not giving an inch, still beneath the door frame the butler waits. How quick those orbs trace around the room - needless to say, rather crowded for his likings. Is it fear the makes maintain this distance? No. Uncertainty? Not quite. Given the words that filtered in, the last Dartanian spoke to Samantha - it is clear something has gone awry. Doubtful the King has lost his faculties. Focus more carefully and the presence of another is felt - one who clouds the Queen s gentle soul. Her movements are foreign and the look in her eyes most unforgiving.

So why not move to assist? The one whom seems like a mere mortal has even took it upon himself to move forth despite the advice of Beryl. Was the blond haired man one whom had ties with the family? This is uncertain. So who is this man - a face unfamiliar, no name to sync with: he could not have been here long. Perhaps a wanderer? Such question postponed. Gabriel s real nature or rather motives unknown. One might laugh at the irony though, how he moves in this very moment when Odell cries out - for someone who hates vampires wishes to kill them, now shows compassion to the little ones? When he seeks to kill their kind - what gentle words will he utter to the little ones then As for Giovanni and this apparent lack of action - what gives? It is simple really: the situation remains unclouded. He is not a monster devoid of compassion but feelings will not cause him to compromise those whom are more capable of dealing with this. Would you prefer one whose feelings determined service? Such a person would always be in danger of changing their allegiances based on feeling. It is better to serve by duty and reason since both are not determined by anything but a single cause. A mentality similar to those whom serve in the military, the same precedence as in law. And that - that is what stills him.

The more people that remain, the greater the danger they are in - the harder it will be to diffuse this situation without casualties. Cries, how those cries pierce those ears. How it pulls within - but not in the way one commonly would think. Others are trying to offer solace to the young vampires. It is understandable that the young ones are frightened by this display; their father, the great King of this estate, has never shown this side - at least not to towards the Queen. But the creature that wears her skin, proudly on display, is far removed from being Samantha. Can the vampiric children comprehend this? A life sheltered - how they are learning quickly or rather being forced to cruelty of this world exists even if they do not acknowledge it. To harm the demon one would end up harming the vessel it inhabits. Seems a worthy exchange based on how their Lord spoke a moment ago - the fact his hand is raised against her with, what appears to be, ease. Gold orbs shift as Beryl transforms. If words were to be hand in the butler - they surely would have been lost. Was this her true form? A multitude of questions do swirl. A curious being Beryl is - and a beautiful one at that. Trust in her was not ill-placed. Speaking out - she knows well how to handle herself. No hint of jest - when it comes down to it, this creature acts with certainty. How reassuring this is to see. Though now is not the time to marvel at such nor question - as much as those unanswered questions nag.

Unkempt bangs sway slightly as that lean frame is set on an angle. Shoulders perfectly in line. Composed, despite this chaos unfolding - nothing more than an observer at this point. Hopefully the maid and others will move without hesitation given the opening Dartanian has created, the fact that Beryl is trying to call the other s attention. To remove the children as quickly as possible should be the others priority - lest this demon seek to gain leverage again. If the Queen is to turn her attention on them - how that thought should not be entertained. Needless to say, it would be most unwise for them to linger. Fragile minds should not witness such happenings and yet, the damage may already be done. Immanuel witnessed one of the armored knights take a gun from the man ahead. The knights dispersed and Immanuel observed them leave. One spoke in Russian. The priest himself did not speak the language, but he had heard it spoken previously on more than one occasion back in one of his last visits to the Vatican. Anyway, he was so busy watching the the knights move around that he didn't notice someone approach him. He was stared into space.

His mind wandered on the state of security. This castle looked thoroughly prepared, or at least gave such an impression. The last one-well, he literally stumbled into without so much as triggering an alarm, though he had bumped into a few souls with his clumsy footing. And just hitting his knee against the edge of the night stand before going to bed some weeks ago.

Immanuel finally noticed the knight when she pulled the gate and he heard the gate open out to him. He stepped back and heard her say her peace. He didn't expect a joke from one of these knights, but it was a pleasant surprise to him. The priest smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you. I gotta say, it was really, and I mean, really tricky, to find this place. It was kinda fun, in a way. Except for the wild wolves, and the fire blowing out, and the extreme cold, and almost losing my luggage down the ravine, or hitting my head against a rock after almost falling off the cliff a few miles back.."

The priest laughed nervously when he realized himself talking like a motor mouth. It hadn't been intended, but he had been really glad to be able to talk to someone and understand the language, even if the knight had a strong accent. He released his left hand from his suitcase and pocketed into his pants. An apologetic smile formed on the man's dry lips.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away. Uh, oh-oh! I forgot to introduce myself!"

Suddenly, he removed his left hand and started to take a step forward. He reached out with his hand as he stepped, but his foot slipped on the snow and he started to fall. He tried to stabilize himself for a few seconds by moving his forward as if skating, but he didn't last long and he fell on to his back.

The priest winced as the cold started to penetrate his back and the rest of his body resting on the snow. Teeth began to chatter nonsensically as his terrible misfortune endured. "Ah, soooo co-co-co-LD!" Despite the years, he was still a clutz. How pleasant this tone is in the man. His words - curious indeed. Speaking of how he happened here - a determined one it would seem. Finding the positive despite misfortunes that sought him out - sought to keep that frame at bay. Guess the location is doing well to keep regular folk away. But this individual isn t like the rest accustomed to other worldly beings. No fear evident. But as he speaks of this troubles along the way a word nags. Another word that is precariously placed at the tip of her tongue but it will not slip. A term that might suit this fellow. What is it A mind whispers but does not stray.  
How fortunate we are you ve got such luck on your side. Luck as in bad luck? Her voice stained with jest. Depending on the person one may not consider this to be lucky. Was this really luck to be in the proximity of so many vampires - demons and who knows what else? To each their own. It only intrigues her more of what draws Immanuel all this way.

Permitting a slight chuckle to escape as the other laughs. Leah s guard has not slipped, however this human does not seem to want to cause harm, mannerisms thus far causing such to be the feeling this demon is leaning toward. But - rules are rules. All whom enter need to be closely watched - inspected. Some are more skilled at acting than others and despite telltale signs that may give rise to false information - the thing is, some are so slight they are easy to miss. Placing one hand upon the hilt of her sword, Leah s body slightly shifts to one side. An apology? My, my such manners. It almost seems foreign. A gentle spirit within but this noble act is overshadowed by his own clumsiness. Introductions halted. First a look of confusion graces her youthful features - but how that soon changes. Eyes wide, she is trying her best not to laugh - who are we kidding. Is this demon actually trying?

Roaring with laughter - know well the word in which she was seeking. Both equipped and accustomed to the harsh weather conditions of this land, Leah moves with ease - such cannot be said the same about the holy man. Do be more careful - I would hate for your undoing to be something so small as an ice patch. Come now Extending that armoured hand, waiting for the other to take it. Seeking to aid Immanuel to his feet. Quite the character you are Mentally allowing a sigh to escape. Things definitely would be interesting with this mortal - wouldn t you agree? Luck: the word had rarely crossed the priest's mind. Lying in the snow, he felt his body shiver strongly. He sat up almost immediately, but kept his eyes on ground. He wanted to get off the snow without making a fool of himself. Immanuel looked left to right, but ceased when he heard the armored woman again. To be fair, he had no way of knowing what her disposition to him was. She might try something on him.

Immanuel was certain she was not human, or..at least the possibility was slim. After all, how many humans had he met when he came to the first castle? One, who was no longer human. Nonetheless, it would be rude to decline the lady's assistance. The Lord had blessed the inhuman before. No, inhuman was the wrong term. It had such a negative connotation, but what else to call them ?

The other people in the country must have been used to the castle and its magnificence. Other people! Yes, that sounded more pleasant. And this woman, whatever she was, was kind to offer him aid, a stranger to this land. So, after a moment, he reached out and grabbed the offered hand. The priest felt a little better once get to his feet, but he had to hold on to something (namely the woman) to keep himself right.

"Goodness, I'm sorry for the trouble, ms. But I'm glad my misfortune, fortune, or whatever it is has brought some joy to you and your..team."

He delicately released his hold and stepped over to pick his suitcase. Bits of snow fell off from his back, but it was noticeable that he had most of it still on his clothes when he turned and bent over to reach the handle of the case. He deliberately turned extremely slowly, waddling his steps like a giant penguin in the middle of winter.

Thankfully, he didn't slip when he finally got the suitcase and turned back. He brushed the snow off the case afterward and grinned. "Thanks again, for the help. You shouldn't worry about me though. I've had my share of adventures and the Lord has watched over me. Heck, I wouldn't come out here by myself like this if it wasn't for him, ya know?"

Then, reflecting on what he uttered, it was possible she, like other people, would not know the feeling of security he meant to express, nor the joy and peace, given thereof through his previous journey. Immanuel inched closer to the left of the gate and hugged it to keep himself firm. He carefully turned his body to face her, but kept his hand slipped through the gate bars.

"Does that heavy thing protect you from this cold? It must be awful to tread through snow with gear like that. Don't you get snow stuck in through the joints and-man, I gotta stop rambling," he sighed, and shook his head.

"Regular people already think I'm crazy," he muttered, and bowed his head. There passed a quiet, timid moment. Then, the red-head priest turned to look up and smiled.

"Right, right. My name is Immanuel. Immanuel Craven. Um, well, I'm sorry to- No, I'm here because- Well, you see..," the priest blinked twice, with his lips parted as if he was to continue. The priest didn't understand how he could explain himself properly to the extant that it would make sense to a stranger.

"Gosh, this is really hard," he interjected, and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and started to speak.

"I went to the other..place to find you guys, but you weren't there. Not you-you, I mean. I mean the you..you all. All you people. So, I finally found this place. This..castle. And I wanted to just, if it's ok- I mean, I understand if they're too busy, but I want to give my thanks to Lord and Lady Milard, and bless the castle, if..that's..possible..?"

Immanuel sighed with exasperation. He didn't even understand what he said, and it was gonna take a miracle for this knight to make sense of his gibberish. It was times like that when he sort of wished he was more thoughtful as when he had been younger. He may have been more reserved, but at least his sentences had been cohesive.

"Shall I start again?" Holding his position, he waited for a reaction from the demon that held his wife within its grips. As he stared long and hard at the demon, piercing through its eyes and into what was left of his wife, he could hear the faint cries of his son, the rattling of things here and there, the crackling of the fire, and voices. Some were familiar to him, others not so much. The tension was high and his temper had shortened drastically. These demons that took hold of his loved ones were feeling very much a pebble in his boot. Nothing he could stand for more than a mere moment.

Continuing to put pressure on Samantha's wrist he eyed Beryl, in hopes that this imp would get through to the demon. It would be most wise for the demon to let his wife go, in fact leave completely, but demons were stubborn, and they were not of good nature. Each tongue that spoke to it, was adding fuel to her fire and maybe if they were luck, at least Yumi would be free and she would be dealing with the King and the King only.

"Quiet Yumi!" Dartanian snapped. The more the demon held on the more he was getting frustrated and annoyed by everyone else. His eyes quickly scanned the room, it was full of wandering eyes. What were they all staring at? Maybe it was the way he was handling the situation. It was apparent they couldn't do a single thing about it, but what could he do? There was no way he was about to let this demon just walk off with his wifes body and threaten his children. As much as they got on his nerves, as much as they did things to provoke his anger, he was in the assumption that he, as a father, was good to them, caring for them in every way he could. Maybe they weren't always the nicest, but that's was his way of parenting.

"Just keep your tongue behind your lips." The king said, directing his statement to the frightened Yumi. The long spear like head in her hand once more Astra darts under it's arm and jerks the chain again pulling the loop around it's neck tight once more then slashes the beast's flank. She needs it to rage and come at her again, she needs it to want to eat her. Maybe, if she can stay out of it's claws it will try to eat her. This is her new plan since this was the weapon picked for this macabre task. If she just pulls her gun, two well placed shots could end this, but that might just be pushing Sorin too far this time. After accepting a challenge she isn't going to back down or break her own word.

She jerks the chain again, tugging on it's wound. Fueling it's anger while she is quiet the contrary, her face is painted with cold blooded killer. She is focused once again and is more on point than ever with lightening quick movements. Maybe this is what she needs to improve, a real challenge, something that can strike back and matter. It's weight and strength is massive, her jerks don't budge it much. She is doing this not to pull it thought, instead to draw it's attention again. All she must do is keep from getting hit till the perfect opening comes. Astra proceeds as if her maker is not there, taking no note if he is watching her or not. Her eyes on nothing but her prey, no sound escaping her since that last word still.

Sorin turns around as he hear the confusion is getting bigger. She manages to avoide the huge creature's claws, wrapping the chain around its neck again and delivering a well placed blow to its flank. That all happened in just a couple seconds. Yet the skill she showed wasn't enough to calm him down. His eyes were wide open and his breathing was heavy, he was holding himself not to jump at her, her words still echoing in his mind, hitting him like the hammer of a blacksmith. He realizes he needs to calm down, otherwise he might put her life even more in danger.

The bear screams in agony as its flank burns with the pain of another cut. That woman was as fast as a fly, he thought. It's anger was increasing with each jerk of the chain. But suddenly, the bear calms down. It's muscles relax and loose power, its breathing slows down to a minimum. Its eyes, once wide open, now start to close slowly. The huge legs that were sustaining its body simply loose stability and make his huge body fall to the ground. It looks asleep, as if it had never woken up.

A couple feet away, that unexpected turn of events makes the hybrid calm himself down a little. Sorin's evil expression darkens even more with a sinister grin.

Cursed to Feed Off the Damned 


End file.
